Pacto de sangre
by lezt
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la eternidad es demasiado aburrida? en esta historia Naruto aprenderá la historia de su mundo y tendrá que adaptarse a su nueva vida como el rey vampiro, ocupando todos sus conocimientos para hacer su vida y mundo un lugar ideal para él.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia empieza justo después de que naruto hubiera robado el pergamino del primer hokage, en el momento en que iruka umino lo descubrió.

"con que aquí estabas eeeh naruto" dijo iruka con una cara aterradora mientras se inclinaba hacia el rubio con el pergamino en la espalda.

"jejeje ya me atrapaste iruka-sensei, eres rápido, solo me dio tiempo de aprender un jutsu" dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca

"estubo entrenando muy duro, ¿solo lo robo para poder aprender los jutsus que contenia? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?, Más bien, ¿Cómo logro robarlo sin que nadie se enterara sino hasta muy tarde? ¿Tan tarde que incluso le dio tiempo de aprender un jutsu? No es nada sensillo aprender esos jutsus y aun si lo hubiera robado desde ayer eso seria muy difícil, lo peor es que de haberlo querido naruto se pudo haber fugado de la aldea con el pergamino y nadie lo hubiera sabido, no se si incluso los anbu hubieran sido capaces de detenerlo a esa distancia… espera, ¡los anbu!, Se supone que ellos cuidan la torre y las cosas importantes en ella, cosas como el pergamino del primer hokage, no, en especial el pergamino del primer hokage, pero entonces ¿Cómo?..." pensaba iruka a toda marcha mientras veía al rubio sentado en el suelo. "dime naruto, ¿Cómo robaste el pergamino de la torre hokage?"

"¿ah eso? Fue muy fácil en realidad, solo me transformé en el viejo y entre como si nada, luego fui a donde mizuki-sensei me dijo que estaría el pergamino y luego…"

"espera, ¿mizuki te dijo dónde encontrarlo?"

"si, el me lo dijo, lo hizo cuando me explicó del examen de graduación secreto, pero bueno, tu ya sabes sobre eso asi que continúo, luego de eso sólo salí de la torre de la misma forma que entre y deshice la transformación en un callejón, y vine aquí donde mizuki-sensei me dijo que viniera a entrenar"

Iruka dejó de escuchar a naruto luego de que el rubio le dijo que su amigo era prácticamente un traidor, pero había otra persona escuchando a naruto ademas de iruka y no era otro que el mismo Hokage, quien abrió los ojos cuando escucho que naruto había burlado la seguridad de sus anbu con tan solo una transformación, no, eso era inaceptable, lo de mizuki el ya se lo esperaba, muy contrario a la opinión popular, el tiene conocimiento de todos sus ninja y subordinados, aunque le guste ser indulgente con la mayoría de ellos siguen siendo profesionales al momento de la verdad, aunque al parecer eso ah generado bastantes fallas en otros como el caso de mizuki, al cual ya lo esperaba un escuadron completo de anbu para interceptarlo en cuanto le quitara el pergamino a naruto, por supuesto iruka lo protegería asi que no había que preocuparse por eso. En fin, tendría que preguntarle a naruto acerca de esa transformación que él dijo haber hecho, y en base a ello decidiría de que manera castigar a sus anbu por dejar que algo asi pasara. Hiruzen había creido que naruto había hecho todo un número con un sinfín de distracciones para ese trabajo, pero mira que hacerlo solo con una transformación.

"no puedo creerlo, mizuki siempre fue leal hasta donde yo sabia, ¿Por qué querría robar el pergamino del sello?" pensaba iruka en voz alta

Naruto, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, no era idiota, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que iruka hablaba, a él también se le hacia raro el tipo de examen que su sensei le había ofrecido, pero su desesperación pudo mas que su razón, ahora que había estudiado los jutsus del pergamino se dio cuenta de que eran jutsus bastante difíciles y raros, nada que se enseñara en la academia y definitivamente no eran de nivel genin, pero naruto decidió creer en su sensei hasta al final, después de todo mizuki fue el único que quiso ayudarlo a pasar cuando todos los demás solo lo veían con despreció mientras el estaba en ese columpio, o eso era lo que él pensaba, ahora ya no estaba seguro, bueno no importaba en realidad, si mizuki no quería que se graduara y solo quería usar el examen especial para robarse el pergamino eso a él no le importaba, porque después de todo había logrado aprender un jutsu del pergamino y eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para pasar y por fin convertirse en ninja, sin embargo, naruto también era curioso, y como de todas formas tenia que confirmarlo, él solo pregunto…

"¿Qué quiere decir iruka-sensei? ¿mizuki-sensei no me hizo robar el pergamino para pasar el examen de la academia?"

Iruka voltio a ver al rubio cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos "naruto escucha, el examen del que te hablo mizuki no existe" naruto puso una mirada de angustia al ver su única oportunidad de convertirse en ninja irse por la borda "mizuki solo te utilizó para que robaras el pergamino del primer hokage para posiblemente matarte y luego tomar el pergamino para él" dijo iruka terminando con la confianza de naruto en mizuki, y posiblemente con las personas que lo quieran ayudar en el futuro.

Naruto agacho su cabeza lentamente, miró a sus manos llenas de rasguños, suspiro, y entendió lo que pasaba, era bastante cómico en realidad, nadie lo quería ayudar, solo lo habían usado, de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían sido, siempre era un hombre o mujer que querían darle algo y lo engañaban o lo humillaban públicamente cuando el creía ingenuamente en sus sonrisas mentirosas, siempre era igual.

"siempre es lo mismo" murmuro con los ojos estoicos "no se porque pensé que alguien querría ayudarme" dijo sin emoción alguna, sin sorpresa, sin gritar, si algo había en esas palabras que se pudiera reconocer, era tristeza. Alzó la vista para ver al hombre frente a él. "¿entonces sigo sin ser genin verdad?" iruka se estremeció un poco al ver los ojos sin brillo de su estudiante, el abrió la boca para tratar de calmarlo un poco, pero otra voz se le adelanto.

"¡asi es monstruo! ¡Tú jamás seras un ninja, ni hokage, como tanto gritas que seras!" dijo mizuki quien resien estaba llegando, naruto e iruka lo voltearon a ver.

"¿Qué dices?" pregunto naruto confundido por la repentina aparición de su exmaestro.

"¡¿no me escuchaste bestia?! ¡te dije que jamas seras un ninja! ¡¿de verdad pensaste que dejarían que un monstruo como tu se graduara?!"

"¿dejarían? ¿no me dejaron? ¿estas diciendo que pude haberme graduado antes pero que alguien impidió que lo hiciera?" pregunto naruto frunciendo el ceño con confusión, esto era genial, solo le faltaba esto para ponerlo como fresa en su amargo pastel.

"¡para ser tan estúpido al menos entiendes eso hahahaha! ¡así es monstruo, el consejo de la aldea nos ordenó a todos los maestros que te saboteáramos para que nunca tuvieras la oportunidad de graduarte!"

Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras la ira comenzaba a llenarlo

"¿me sabotearon? ¿por…"

"¡¿Por qué? ¿es eso lo que quieres saber? Si es así te lo diré bestia, lo hicieron por la misma razón que toda la aldea te odia"

"¿razon, cual razón?" dijo naruto ahora si muy confundido.

"¡mizuki nooo esta prohibido!" grito iruka extrañando a naruto quien lo miro con extraña confusión, ¿Por qué iruka lo sabia? ¿Por qué estaba prohibido? ¿toda la aldea lo sabia? ¿¡que mierda estaba pasando!?

"¡la razón es porque en ti esta sellado el zorro de nueve colas que ataco la aldea hace 12 años!"

Mizuki dejo caer la bomba sobre naruto, este al oírlo abrió aun mas los ojos pero esta vez en shock, todo empezaba a tener sentido para el en ese momento, las miradas, las golpizas, el sabotaje, los insultos, todo, a naruto le cayo como un balde de agua con hielos, lo pensó por unos momentos mientras mizuki disfrutaba la expresión de naruto, el ahora lo sabia, entendía lo que todo el mundo le trato de decir durante tantos años, entendía, el sabia, el lo comprendía… el sabia… que era un mostruo.

Cuando naruto lo termino de procesar volvió a bajar la vista, ya no sentía tristeza, ni pena, ni dolor, lo único que contenía su ser, era ira, pura y sincera ira, sin embargo, no era la clase de ira que haría que naruto actuara imprudentemente y saltara a atacar a mizuki como si fuera una simple provocación, no, esta ira era la clase de ira que hacia que naruto se controlara como nunca lo había hecho, sin ninguna otra amosion y dejando que naruto pensara claramente, pero con solo un objetivo, venganza, ya no le importaban las consecuencias, el tomaría venganza contra aquellos que de ahora en adelante abusaran de el, o al menos eso le gustaría, porque si es verdad que la ira gobernaba en el, también apareció otro sentimiento tras pensar un poco su situación, ese sentimiento era soledad. Naruto se dio cuenta que en realidad el estaba solo, ni iruka, ni los ichirakus, en realidad nadie daría nada por el, el los apreciaba si, pero si ellos sabían del zorro y aun asi se lo ocultaron, entonces no eran muy diferentes de los demás, solo no eran tan idiotas, pero si no confiaron en él para contarle eso, entonces naruto en verdad no podía confiar en ellos, y si no podía confiar en quienes considero preciosos para él, entonces él ya no podría confiar en nadie.

"espera, el dijo que el zorro esta sellado en mi, es decir que esta dentro de mi, osea que yo no soy el zorro, solo soy la prisión en donde esta encerrado, pero si es asi, entonces yo los eh estado protegiendo todo este tiempo, si eso es verdad yo debería ser un héroe, y deberían tratarme como uno, pero ellos me tratan como si yo fuera el demonio dentro de mi, si ellos lo supieran, no, ellos los saben, por eso me tratan asi, si ellos de verdad creyeran que soy soy el kyuubi ellos me temerían y no se atreverían a atacarme por miedo, pero ellos saben que no lo soy, que solo soy y fui un niño cualquiera con el que podian desquitar su odio y frustración, ellos lo sabían, je, creo que ni siendo hokage podría cambiar su idea de mi, si estas personas son tan estúpidas como para no darse cuenta de algo tan simple, ¿Por qué quería proteger a estas personas en primer lugar? Era para ganarme su respeto y admiración, todos adoran al hokage ¿no?, pero las cosas no son así, si ni siquiera quieren que me gradue de la academia ¿entonces como espero que estas personas me acepten como su líder? No, no vale la pena proteger a estas personas, pero tampoco vale la pena aguantar los insultos de un idiota como mizuki, puede que el examen secreto hubiera sido una mentira, pero tal vez si capturo a este traidor y lo entrego al hokage me permitan graduarme, después de todo, si derroto a un chunin seguro me reconocerán como un genin al menos, lo importante ahora es obtener toda la fuerza posible, hora entiendo que no puedo contar con nadie para nada, asi que me convertiré en ninja para recibir entrenamiento y hacerme fuerte para protegerme de los demás" naruto oscurecio su mirada. "al carajo la aldea" el tronó su cuello en ambos lados con el cabello tapando sus ojos. "al carajo ser hokage…"

"¡¿Qué sucede monstruo, la noticia te impacto tanto que ya no puedes hablar?!" dijo mizuki mientras tomaba su shuriken gigante y la apuntaba hacia naruto.

"al carajo…"

"¡mueereeee!"

"mizuki"

Mizuki lanzó su fuuma shuriken, iruka hiba a empujar a naruto para salvarlo, pero algo mas paso antes de que el pudiera hacer algo, naruto hizo un solo sello de mano con una sola mano y al instante cambio de lugar con mizuki, este desconcertado no pudo moverse a tiempo para evitar que su propia shuriken le atravesara el estomago y fuera arrojado hacia atrás por la fuerza del shuriken gigante. Naruto lo veía con indiferencia desde la rama en donde mizuki estaba parado antes, iruka y el hokage estaban en shock por ver lo que naruto había hecho. Naruto bajo de un salto hasta el suelo y comenzó a acercarse a mizuki quien luchaba por retirar el arma de su estomago a la vez que se desangraba.

"iruka-sensei, ¿tu también me saboteaste en la academia?" naruto pregunto sin voltear, iruka sorprendido salio de su shock con esa pregunta, pero no sabiendo que responder.

"si, al princio lo hice" respondio el bajando un poco la vista

"ya veo" dijo naruto

"¡pero solo durante los primeros meses que te conocí!" iruka grito en señal de una casi desesperación para que su alumno mas querido no lo odiara "conforme fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta de quien eras en realidad, el kyuubi mato a mis padres cuando ataco la aldea, cuando te vi entrar por primera vez al aula sentí rencor y acepte de inmediato las ordenes del consejo, pero después pude ver que no eras el demonio que todos creíamos, cuando te veía no veía una amenaza, ni a un monstruo, solo veía a un niño que necesitaba una madre para abrazar, a un niño que quería una familia para reir, te vi solo, triste, me llenaba de dolor ver como te obligabas a ser el payaso de la clase para ganar atención, asi que trate de ayudarte todo lo que pude, pero los otros maestros frustraban mis intentos por darte una educación mejor, se que no es excusa por todo el daño que te hice, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento" iruka dijo con la cabeza agachada mientras unas pocas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. "pude haber hecho mas, pude ayudarte mas"

Naruto cruzo los dedos para hacer un clon de sombras y le ordeno que desarmara a misuki, lo ató con la cuerda que mizuki tenia en un rollo de almacenamiento en su portakunai , también le ordeno que le vendara la herida, este acto dejo sorprendido a iruka y al hokage que lo veía desde su bola de cristal.

"iruka-sensei" iruka volteo a ver al original "guárdate tus excusas para ti, eso no me ayuda en nada, lo único que quiero saber es una cosa, ¿aun guardas rencor hacia mi?"

"¡claro que no!" iruka respondio al instante "solo un idiota lo haria"

Naruto sonrio de manera apacible y se acerco a su clon con mizuki aun amarrado, este ya estaba desmayado por la perdida de sangre.

"vamos iruka-sensei, tenemos que entregar a un traidor" dijo naruto despegando a la oficina del hokage con el rollo del sello en su espalda, su clon cargando a misuki y con iruka detrás de el.

Al llegar a la oficina del hokage dos chuunin que estaban reportando al hokage sus avances en la búsqueda del pergamino del sello tomaron a naruto y lo derribaron con un kunai en la garganta, pero el hokage les dijo que no había necesidad de eso y que se fueran y avisaran que el pergamino había sido recuperado, ellos a regañadientes asintieron y se fueron.

"baya, que bienvenida, pero supongo que es asi como konoha trata a sus héroes" dijo naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo dejando extrañados a todos los demás presentes en la oficina pero el hokage rápidamente supo de que estaba hablando naruto y su semblante decayó un poco.

"hokage-sama aquí esta el pergamino del primer hokage y también mizuki quien orquesto todo para poder robar el pergamino" dijo iruka pero poco caso le hizo el sandaime, hiruzen solo asintió y le ordeno a iruka darle el rollo a un anbu que apareció cuando el hokage lo llamo y otro anbu se llevo a mizuki al hospital especial dentro del departamento de tortura e interrogación.

"bien, con eso resuelto quisiera pedirte algo naruto" dijo el hokage , lo que le pidió a naruto fue que hiciera un clon de sombras y el obedecio sin entender muy bien porqué. El hokage levanto uno de los brazos del clon y confirmo que era solido y exactamente igual al original.

"increíble, aprendio una técnica tan complicada en tan solo unas horas, con ese jutsu ya no hay motivo para que no lo deje ser un ninja, creo que tu sueño si se podrá hacer realidad naruto" pensaba iruka al ver al hokage examinar al clon del rubio.

"bien naruto, supongo que ya sabes el secreto para la utilidad de los clones de sombras" dijo el hokage

"¿secreto?" respondio naruto

"si, el secreto de…"

"¡aaaah!" grito el clon de naruto agarrándose fuerte el brazo en donde se genero de repente una cortada.

El hokage observo esto sorprendido, el solo arrojo un kunai al clon para disiparlo pero nunca se espero que el clon en lugar de disiparse empezará a sangrar.

"¿Qué demonios?" volteo a ver al rubio junto a iruka "¿tu eres el clon?" pregunto hiruzen

"no, el clon soy yo" respondio el naruto que aun se sortenia el brazo.

"eso es imposible" exclamo el sandaime "los clones de sombras se desvanecen al primer golpe, pero este clon incluso sangra, ¿naruto como hiciste para hacer un clon asi?"

"¿mmm? Solo hice lo que estaba en el rollo, ¿no se supone que haga eso?"

"no, como ya dije, debería disiparse al primer golpe y lo que el clon haya aprendido se transmitiría a ti"

"wow ¡¿en serio?!" grito naruto emosionado y ya empezando a ver las posibilidades del alcance de ese jutsu nuevo.

"¿Qué no leíste el pergamino? ¿Cómo lo aprendiste si no?" pregunto el hokage extrañado, lo mismo que iruka. En ese momento naruto perdió su entusiasmo y bajo la cabeza

"bueno, la cosa es, em, no se leer muy bien" dijo, a los dos presentes aparte de el y su clon solo parpadearon unas pocas veces.

"espera, ¿podrias repetirme eso por favor?" pidió el hokage sintiendo la falta de nicótica en su boca y pulmones.

"eh, bueno, a mi se me dificulta un poco mas que a los demás el poder leer correctamente" dijo naruto con vergüenza.

Iruka y el hokage solo parpadearon confundidos ante sus palabras.

"espera, ¿como hacias los exámenes en la academia, en especial este ultimo de graduación?" dijo iruka cuando salio de su sorpresa pero aun confundido.

"bueno, apenas y entiendia algo de lo que decian las preguntas en los exámenes, porque, bueno, de todos modos, esos exámenes eran todos los papeles que eh podido tratar de leer, ademas de los anuncios en las calles" dijo naruto un poco avergonzado

Esta noticia dejo a los dos adultos en shock

"¿pero naruto, entonces como haces para pasar los exámenes?" pregunto iruka entrando en pánico

"bueno, esos días procuro sentarme al lado de shikamaru o lo mas cerca posible para copiarle, realmente no se mucho de lo que escribo pero shikamaru es muy listo asi que supuse que copiarle a el estaría bien"

Iruka ahora entendia el porque naruto insistia tanto en sentarse cerca de shikamaru, y no solo de el, también de sakura, ino, hinata y otros niños que demostraron ser muy listos.

"naruto ¿puedes decirme que dice aquí?" pregunto hiruzen enseñándole una línea de uno de los papeles que tenia en su escritorio.

"mi-mision del equi- mmm nueve? Te-teee-terni"

"oh dios" dijeron hiruzen e iruka con espanto. Iruka nuevamente se estaba sintiendo como la peor basura por permitir que esto le pasara a naruto, solo podía ver impotente mientras naruto aun seguía tratando de leer el papel.

"ya es suficiente naruto" dijo hiruzen con la misma expresión que iruka, "ese maldito consejo va a pagar" pensaba el hokage con ira contenida

"naruto entonces ¿Cómo aprendiste el jutsu del pergamino?" pregunto iruka muy confundido.

"pues solo vi los dibujos y ya, solo intente recrear lo que hacían en el dibujo y según el nombre pues intente hacer un clon dentro de mi sombra con la posición de mano que decía el dibujo y asi se crearon los clones, em ¿no estaba bien como lo hice?"

Ambos se quedaron con puntitos en los ojos tras oir la explicación de naruto.

"pues no, o tal vez si, bueno" se trataba de dar a entender el hokage "se supone que para los clones de sombra moldees tu chakra como si fueras a hacer un clon normal y luego le agregues diez veces mas chakra para darle volumen y luego agregar esa misma cantidad de chakra otras diez veces para que pueda actuar y pensar y darle tus características tanto físicas como mentales, es por eso que solo muy pocos pueden hacer tan siquiera un solo clon de sombras, porque toma cien veces mas chakra que un clon normal, pero según lo que dijiste, acabas de inventar un nuevo tipo de clon, al parecer igual de bueno pero mas resistente"

Si naruto estaba emosionado ahora estaba echando chispas por los ojos de tan abiertos que estaban al igual que su sonrisa.

"jeje ya sabes, soy genial" dijo limpiándose la naris y poniendo pose presumida

"solo queda ver dos cosas, una es si el conocimiento regresa a ti y la otra es si el daño también regresa a ti, porque si es asi entonces será muy peligroso usarlos, creo que me entiendes naruto"

Naruto solo asintió en comprencion, pues era obvio, si sus clones regresaban el daño a el entonces cualquiera que matara o iriera de gravedad a uno de sus clones entonces sería el fin para el.

"bien entonces vamos a comprobarlo"

El hokage susurro algo en el oído del clon y luego le dijo a naruto que lo disipara, al instante naruto abrió los ojos y un leve corte apareció en su brazo, el cual se hiba cerrando rápidamente con un poco de humo brotando de la herida.

"como temia, naruto tendras que aprender a hacer los clones de la otra forma, es muy peligroso que sigas utilizando estos clones"

"mmmm es curioso, sentí como si dos chakras diferentes llegaran a mi, a por cierto la palabra que le dijiste a mi clon era icha icha, sea lo que sea que signifique eso"

El hokage asintió y pregunto "¿dos chakras?"

"si, uno lo sentía totalmente igual al mio, pero el otro aunque también se sentía como el mio tenia algo diferente es como si por un mismo tubo corriera al mismo tiempo agua y gelatina, se sentía mas denso, y mientras que uno lo sentía en mi chakra el otro lo sentía en mi cuerpo"

"Mmm ya veo, creo que este nuevo jutsu que creaste también debería catalogarse como un jutsu prohibido, jejeje sabes es gracioso, es como si de alguna manera estuvieras pagando tu deuda"

"¿mi deuda?" pregunto naruto

"si, ya que robaste y aprendiste un jutsu prohibido del pergamino del primer hokage ahora tendras que escribir otro jutsu prohibido creado por ti, casi como un pago" dijo el sandaime con diversión

"jejeje si lo pones así supongo que tienes razón" dijo naruto riendo también y relajándose un poco.

El hokage suspiro

"bien, ahora tenemos que pasar a otra cosa" el hokage se puso serio otra vez "dime naruto ¿cómo hiciste para burlar mi guardia y robar el pergamino?" dijo, y se escucho como si alguien tragara saliva desde el techo y detrás de una planta.

"ya se lo había dicho a iruka-sensei, solo me transforme en ti y lo tome, no fue tan difícil" raplico naruto cruzado de brazos

"muéstrame esa transformación" ordeno el hokage, a lo que naruto obedecio sintiéndose regañado por alguna razón.

Naruto se transformo y hablo.

"¿vez? Es una simple transformación, si esto es suficiente para burlarme de tus guardias entonces necesitas mejores guardias" dijo naruto pero con la diferencia de que la voz que se escuchaba era la voz del hokage.

Hiruzen miro las ropas que se movían con el viento que entraba por la ventana y la sombra que naruto proyectaba, ademas de un papel arrugado debajo del pie de su otro yo, se acerco y de nuevo toco al brazo de naruto y palmeo un poco su abdomen, se dio la vuelta y alzo el sombrero de hokage que su otro yo tenia logrando asi ver un lunar en la nuca del naruto transformado.

"me estas poniendo incomodo viejo" dijo naruto

Iruka no entendia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo el hokage pero no dijo nada.

"bien naruto, ya puedes deshacer la transformación" dijo al sandaime regresando a su escritorio.

"¿algun problema hokage-sama?" pregunto iruka, el hokage solo dijo que no con la cabeza.

"dime naruto, ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes mantener tu transformación?"

"¿eh?, emmm, bueno no sabría decirlo, jamas me eh agotado por mantenerla mucho tiempo"

"¿Cuál es el máximo de tiempo que has mantenido una transformación?" insistió el hokage

"mmmm, creo que una semana mas o menos, lo descubri aquella vez que vinieron muchos comerciantes y yo quería comprar mucho pero no me querían vender nada, supongo que tuvo que ver con lo que los aldeanos les susurraban de mi" dijo naruto con mirada baja

"¿y dormias con la transformación puesta?" volvió a preguntar el hokage, a lo que naruto solo asintió sin entender las preguntas del hokage.

"lo hacia, después de todo no quería que nadie me descubriera, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, quizá solo hubiera bastado con otra transformación"

El hokage solo retiro su pipa de su boca para poder suspirar.

"naruto como no te das cuenta creo que te lo voy a decir" dijo el hokage dejando confundido a naruto el cual deshizo la transformación al instante. "esa tranformación que usas se podría catalogar fácilmente como un jutsu de rango s" naruto se empezó a emocionar nuevamente. "esto debido a que como tus clones, no son meras iluciones, sino transformaciones reales y solidas" dijo el hokage asombrando un poco a naruto, esto porque el siempre supo que sus transformaciones eran reales, lo que le sorprendio fue saber que el resto solo hacia iluciones. "y aun mas, si lograra convinar sus clones con esa transformación se convertiría automáticamente en el mejor espia del mundo, solo mira que fácil fue para él robar uno de los tesoros mas valiosos y mas fuertemente resguardados de la aldea, lo hizo como si solo tomara un helado de su nevera"

"¡¿en serio?!, ¡eso es genial!" exclamo el rubio.

Iruka también estaba muy sorprendido con la noticia, el realmente estaba impactado, pensar que el chico que todos desprecian y humillan haya logrado esto sin ayuda, oh si, el se encargaría de invitarle todo el ramen que el niño quisiera esta noche, mentalmente iruka se reia de todos sus alumnos que algún vez llamaron a naruto un perdedor, porque si logro esto cuando todos intentaban sabotearlo iruka no se imaginaba cuan fuerte seria naruto si todos lo hubieran ayudado como se merecia, iruka buscaría compensar todo el daño que le causo a naruto, el se encargaría de ello.

"¿entonces esto significa que ahora soy un ninja?" pregunto naruto con una gran sonrisa y claramente emocionado, pero hiruzen no compartió la alegría de naruto.

"me temo que no" dijo el hokage con pesar, la respuesta le quito de golpe la alegría a naruto y a iruka, aunque este ultimo ya se esperaba esa respuesta del hokage.

"¿Qué?" dijo naruto casi en un susurro "pero yo…"

"me gustaría hacerlo, pero no puedo dejar que alguien analfabeta se convierta en un ninja, pondría en riesgo misiones y a otros compañeros shinobi" dijo cortante hiruzen

"pero ¿Qué paso con los jutsus que dijiste que eran grandiosos? ¿no valen nada?" dijo naruto casi en desesperación.

"no me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que no seas fuerte, pero sin esas condiciones básicas no servirías de mucho en misiones importantes, además de otras posibles deficiencias que probablemente desconocemos o ignoramos, debes entender que solo intento protegerte, el ser ninja es una profesión muy peligrosa" termino el hokage, naruto ya no dijo nada mas, iruka quería decir algo pero hiruzen hablo primero.

"bien, eso seria todo por ahora, tengan, es su pago por la ayuda que le brindaron hoy a konoha, es equivalente a una misión de rango A, pueden retirarse a descansar ahora"

"si" dijo iruka tomando el pago junto con naruto para inmediatamente retirarse. Naruto no dijo nada en todo el camino e iruka no sabia que decirle.

"bueno naruto, ¡inventaste dos jutsus muy increíbles, eres en verdad sorprendente!" dijo iruka para intentar animar a naruto, pero fallando ya que naruto no alzo la mirada y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. "¿te parece si vamos a desayunar? Puede ser ramen o dangos o incluso…"

"iruka-sensei, gracias por lo de hoy, nos vemos" dijo naruto interrumpiendo a iruka y alejándose por otra calle que iruka sabia no era la dirección de su casa, el maestro decidio no molestar al niño y solo lo vio alejarse sintiéndose horrible consigo mismo y bajando la cabeza con frustración y tristeza por no poder hacer nada por su alumno.

-en otra parte de konoha-

Naruto se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus rodillas las cuales abrazaba, miraba inexpresivo al rio que tenia en frente, era uno de sus lugares favoritos para pasar el rato junto a ichiraku y la cabeza del cuarto en el monte hokage, pero a la vez era uno de sus lugares secretos, y justo ahora no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, aunque no es como si alguien quisiera hablar con el de todas formas. No había luz en sus ojos, apenas y podía notarse su leve respiración.

"¿y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer?" pensaba deprimido el rubio. "ser ninja era todo a lo que había dedicado mi vida, nunca pensé en otra posibilidad, tampoco se hacer nada mas que pelear a lo bruto, realmente el convertirme en ninja lo era todo para mi, pero ahora… tampoco me agrada la idea de volver a cursar otro año de la academia, ya no creo soportarlo, y ahora menos, ahora que se la razón de por qué todos me odian realmente no creo poder aguantar mucho mas, no falta mucho para mi próximo cumpleaños y seguro van a querer cazarme de nuevo, es lo que su odio les hace hacer a quien los protegen, yo soy tan responsable como el cuarto por detener al kyuubi pero eso a nadie le importa, realmente ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué me esfuerzo por esta gente malagradecida? ¿ellos me quieren muerto no? ¿quiza si muero la gente este feliz por ello? ¿sirvo de algo en este mundo?, mi camino ninja era nunca rendirme, pero yo no me rendi, fueron ellos los que me detuvieron" naruto lloraba al pensar en todo eso.

"¿pero por qué no me mataron en cuanto el zorro termino de ser sellado en mi?, todos hablan de terminar lo que el cuarto empezó y de que mi muerte lo arreglara todo, ciertamente no es por falta de intentos, asi que no tiene sentido, solo veo unas pocas posibles razones por las cuales no me mataron al instante y me dejaron vivir, una sería porque mis padres eran amigos del viejo o de alguien importante y por eso sintieron lastima por mi, otra seria que de matarme el zorro se liberaría y de nada hubiera servido el sacrificio del cuarto, también puede ser que de algún modo el zorro me volviera muy fuerte y yo seria considerado el arma de la aldea y por ultimo, tal vez porque creyeron que yo era de verdad el kyuubi sin sus poderes y me maltrataron pensando en que maltrataban al kyuubi" reflexionaba el rubio sin nada mejor que hacer.

"Ahora veamos, la primera no puede ser porque de haber tenido padres importantes o amigos de alguien asi de seguro hubieran buscado adoptarme, o almenos buscarme para darme un cuidado, la segunda tampoco porque aunque los aldeanos son idiotas los ninja deberían saber de ese riesgo si es que existiera y claramente no han hecho nada para detener los intentos de asesinato en mi contra, la que sigue obviamente no, de ser asi hubieran puesto todo su esfuerzo por darme el mejor entrenamiento posible y la mejor educación, asi que eso nos deja con la ultima, la cual tampoco es cierta, o al menos eso quiero creer, no soy el kyuubi… ¿o si?.

El niño recordaba a la gente mirándolo con despresio, alejando a sus hijos de él.

"mostruo, demonio, eres una abominación, ¿Por qué no nos hacen un favor a todos y te mueres?"

Esas palabras le golpeaban mas duro que rocas.

"aléjate de mi tienda escoria, largo de aquí mostruo"

Todo el odio dirigido a un niño sin defensas mentales, ni nadie que lo ayudara realmente, lo hizo bien durante mucho tiempo, lo soporto bien, su trabajo de vida fue cuidar de la aldea y lo estuvo haciendo desde que nacio, entonces… solo había una cosa mas por hacer ¿no?

"Supongo que esa debe ser la respuesta, no hay otra explicación, y si soy el kyuubi creo que de verdad meresco todo lo que me paso" dijo naruto soltando lagrimas de dolor y sacando un kunai.

"espero con esto enmendar mis pecados" dijo rozando el kunai contra su cuello y sintiendo como si apretaran con fuerza su corazón. Dentro del sello del niño un zorro de nueve colas miraba expectante lo que sucedia.

"espera, ¿no lo irá a hacer ¿verdad?"

"Lo siento konoha, lo siento viejo, lo siento iruka-sensei, lo siento teuchi-san, lo siento ayame-neechan, lo siento sakura-chan" ya no eran entendibles las palabras de naruto, sus lagrimas y muecas no dejaban que sus palabras fueran entendibles.

"¡espera mocoso noo!" gritaba el zorro dentro de la jaula gigante, sus colas se agolpaban para tratar de liberarse y detener el suicidio del niño, sabia muy bien lo que pasaría de ser así, el zorro moriría junto con el niño, bueno, dentro del estomago del shinigami de todas formas, pero estar sellado por la eternidad era muy parecido a morir de todos modos, aunque por más que el zorro envistió la jaula no pudo liberarse, y tampoco pudo alcanzar a su contenedor.

naruto tomo el kunai con las dos manos mientras lo apuntaba a su cuello pero le temblaban como si tuviera párkinson.

"¡maldita sea niño!" se quejaba el zorro.

"perdónenme por nacer, perdónenme por existir, perdónenme por hacerlos tan infelices" naruto clavo el kunai en su garganta.

"noooooo" grito la bestia.

Pero la profundidad parecía no ser suficiente, naruto lo metio más mientras intentaba gritar al sentir el agonizante dolor y aun mas ardor tratando de convencerse de que sólo seria un momento.

"¡detente! ¡nos mataras a ambos!" el zorro sacudia los barrotes con toda su fuerza, pero nada podía hacer en contra del sello que lo aprisionaba.

Al verse desesperado naruto empezó a cuchillear alrededor de su cuello para acelerar el proceso, lo hizo hasta que perdió la fuerza en sus brazos y cayó al suelo con la cabeza casi degollada en un golpe seco.

Naruto ya no sentía nada, ya no oia nada, ya no veía nada. Su ultimo pensamiento siguio siendo de desinteres absoluto, y hasta el ultimo momento procuro a los demás por encima de él.

"ya son libres de mi"

-horas después-

El ultimo de los nuevos graduados terminaba de tomarse su foto para su credencial de genin. El Hokage estaba detrás de un esritorio recibiendo las credenciales, en verdad que en estas épocas del año su trabajo aumentaba exponencialmente, solo el ver como sus futuros ninjas ya le estaban dando mas papeleo lo ponía de mal humor, ni siquiera lo eran aun y ya lo hacían sufrir, el Hokage suspiro en derrota. Agregando a eso que hiruzen aun estaba intranquilo por el rubio que no veía desde la mañana, el veía alejarse a la ultima graduada. El hokage se dirigio a su oficina y saco su bola de cristal con la cual podía espiar a quien el quisiera, aunque a el le gustara decir que era cuidar de sus ninjas, la esfera funcionaba agregando chakra y potenciando la habilidad de sensor del usuario varios kilómetros, al hubicar el chakra de la persona deseada la esfera transmitiría imágenes y sonido de la posición de esa persona, siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de la barrera de konoha que era lo qu hacia posible ese jutsu. Sin duda el mejor regalo que le pudo haber dado la mejor maestra de sellos que jamás tuvo la aldea, y tambien la amiga de su sensei mito uzumaki.

El hokage uso su esfera para buscar a naruto y ver como estaba el niño, se preguntaba si quizá el había sido demasiado duro con el chico y dependiendo de como estuviera él, veria si hablaría con el un poco mientras le invitaba ramen, o eso estaba planeando hiruzen, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía encontrar a naruto por ningún lado entonces llego a el una leve preocupación. Se apresuro a expandir sus sentidos con ayuda de la esfera de cristal por toda la aldea pero siguió sin encontrar nada.

"¡anbu!" grito el hokage. Un tipo enmascarado desendio del techo y se inclino ante el hokage. "¡reúne a tu escuadrón y busquen a naruto fuera del pueblo, avisa a otro escuadron que lo busquen dentro, pero ya!"

"si" respondio el anbu con mascara de gato y se fue a cumplir sus ordenes de inmediato, aunque un poco cansado, apenas ayer habían ordenado una búsqueda por el chico y hoy estaban ordenando otra, ese naruto era un dolor de cabeza, aunque bueno, asi al menos tendría algo mas interesante que hacer que vigilar a su líder todo el tiempo.

El hokage regreso a su esfera a ver nuevamente si podía encontrar un rastro de naruto.

-mientras tanto-

"¿Dónde estoy?...¿no me mori?" se preguntaba un rubio aturdido mientras movia lentamente la cabeza para tratar de reconocer el lugar.

La visión borrosa del chico se fue desvaneciend poco a poco hasta tener mejor claridad. Cando recupero la claridad vio un pasillo oscuro que aparentaba ser infinito, o almenos asi era desde su perspectiva.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntaba el niño hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¡maldito niño! ¿es que acaso eres idiota?" la voz retumbo por todo el lugar y estremeció a naruto hasta los huesos.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para identificar el origen de la voz, pero al hacerlo casi se le sale el alma. Cuando volteo se encontró con una jaula gigante la cual parecía haber sido creada para contener un enorme animal, pero naruto no tubo que imaginarse qué animal, porque estaba ahí, delante de él, pegando su rostro a los barrotes mientras estiraba sus garras para dañar al rubio, lo que vio lo aterro, un zorro gigante de nueve colas estaba frente a él, y por su mirada no estaba contendo.

"kyubii" fue todo lo que pudo decir naruto en su creciente shock.

"si creo que eres muy idiota" dijo el zorro con una voz tan grave y molesta que hacia retumbar todo alrededor.

Naruto no lo podía creer, no podía creer que fuera verdad, era cierto, él era el kyubii, o eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, porque después del shock inicial él arqueó una ceja.

"espera, kyubii, tu… tu eres el kyubii" grito naruto apuntando al zorro gigante con su dedo de manera acusadora.

"no, soy tu abuela, por su puesto que soy el kyubii niño idiota" grito el zorro con creciente molestia.

"entonces… entonces…" el zorro no entendia por qué naruto parecía perder su miedo y ganar alegría, era algo desconcertante, quizá su contenedor ya había enloquesido.

"¡siiiiiii!" grito naruto, al kyubii solo le molestaba que el mocoso lo ignorara.

"¡no me ignores humano, tengo mucho aun por gritarte!" dijo el zorro enfadado.

"tu eres el kyubii" al zorro le tembló el ojo por la insistencia del niño en decirle eso. "y yo soy naruto" dijo apuntándose a si mismo, el zorro ya estaba harto de sus estupideces, pero al parecer naruto apenas comenzaba con ellas. "kyubii, naruto, kyubii, naruto, kyubii, naruto"

"para" dijo el zorro amenazantemente.

"kyubii, naruto, kyubii, naruto"

"basta" dijo el zorro con dagas en susu ojos.

"kyubii, naruto, kyubii, naruto"

"¡que te detengas maldita sea!" el rugido del kyubii fue tal que derrumbo al chico que no dejaba de inercalar su dedo entre el zorro y él mismo.

"esto es increíble, eso quiere decir que yo no soy el kyubii, tú lo eres" dijo apuntando nuevamente al zorro gigante.

Al kyubii ya le daba igual, él solo quería que el muchacho muriera ya para poder irse felizmente al estomago del shinigami y terminar con esta tortura.

"naa, ¿en serio?" respondio el zorro fastidiado. "escucha niño idiota, por tu culpa ahora estamos…"

"cállate"

Esa sola palabra detuvo al zorro, se desconcertó por un segundo cuando al niño le crecieron un par de bolas de valor, pero eso acabo rápidamente cuando volvió a gritar.

"¿me estas ordenando a mi, el gran kyubii, el mas poderoso de los nueve bijuus, el ser mas poderoso en la tierra, que me calle?" pregunto el zorro con ira.

"si, al parecer tus orejotas están de adorno si no puedes escucharme correctamente zorro pulgoso"

Los barrotes se estremecieron por la garra del kyubii estrellándose contra ella.

"maldito humano, ¿no sabes quién soy yo?" dijo con ira l kyubii.

"mi puta" le contesto naruto.

La ira del zorro ya no podía crecer mas.

"haz todo el berrinche que quieras, no me importa, el mas poderoso o no, la verdad es que estas atrapado en esa jaula, aunque yo preferiría que estuvieses muerto" dijo naruto con creciente ira.

"cuida tu palabaras mocoso" dijo el kyubii en un tono mortal.

"no, tu cuida las tullas, no me vas a intimidar zorro asqueroso, porque es por tu culpa que esta aldea me trata como me trata, es por tu culpa que todos me odien, y también es por tu culpa que estemos muertos en este lugar" dijo naruto con una rabia intensa.

"no me importa lo que te pase mocoso, lo unico que me interesa es salir de… espera ¿qué?"

"parece que el gran zorro esta sordo, dije.."

"eso no"

Aun en su basta rabia el kyubii encontró las palabras del mocoso intrigantes.

"el niño piensa que estamos muertos, y con el tiempo que ha pasado ya debería ser así, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué no morimos?"

El zorro canalizo su chakra para curar la herida del niño y asi poder vivir, pero se encontró con algo raro, en todo el tiempo que habían estado discutiendo ya habían pasado algunas horas, y encontro que la herida se había sanado, ¿pero como?

"¡oye, no me ignores, todavía no termino maldito, todavía tengo que… ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?" naruto termino sus gritos siendo arrastrado al mundo real, nunca supo en donde estuvo, solo supo que ya no estaba ahí.

Naruto perdió la conciencia por momentos nuevamente mientras el zorro lo veía irse, por lo menos no estaban muertos, eso ya era algo, el zorro suspiro cansado, no valia la pena segui ahí, mejor se fue a dormir un rato, o eso deseaba el zorro, hasta que algo mas allá lo desconcertó, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Naruto se despertó de un largo sueño en la orilla del rio en donde estuvo antes, parpadeando un poco mientras reconocia su entorno y se movia para sentarse aun cansado y soñoliento.

"¿eh? ¿en donde estoy?" miro unos momentos a su alrededor. "a si, vine aquí luego de que no me dejaran ser ninja, creo que me quede dormido, y ya es de noche, de verdad debi haber llorado mucho para haberme quedado dormi…" naruto abrió los ojos lentamente recordando la razón del porque estaba ahí y con espanto se llevo las manos a su cuello. "¿fue un sueño, una pesadilla?" el volteo a ver el kunai que no estaba muy lejos de su pierna, el kunai tenia sangre, de hecho, estaba acostado sobre pasto bañado en sangre, y aun su ropa la tenia, el abrio los ojos y la realización de las cosas lo golpeo otra vez. "no fue un sueño, pero entonces, ¿Cómo? Si me corte el cuello, y mori, incluso… incluso estuve con el kyubii" naruto se detuvo un momento en reflexión. "el kyubii" naruto suspiro en molestia y pronto se calmo, poco a poco, y fue analizando la situación. "entonces ni siquiera eso me va a dejar hacer ese estupido zorro, no puedo matarme a mi mismo, y yo creía que era un bromista experto, pero el sentido del humor de kami es bastante extraño y algo que ni yo puedo entender, supongo que le divertiré de alguna forma" dijo naruto con una risa sin diversión, el había empezado a enloquecer.

Naruto tomo el kunai y sin temor se perforo la palma causando un corte a lo largo de ésta, pasaron los segundos y nada, pero al cabo de medio minuto la herida comenzó a cerrarse.

"wow, creo que el zorro si me da algunas habilidades geniales, espera, ¿esto significa que no importa las heridas que sufra jamas moriré?, de primeras suena genial pero…" suspiró "en mi caso no sabría decir si es una bendición o una maldición" dijo cabizbajo.

"oh, en definitiva es una maldición, oh bueno, depende del punto de vista" dijo una nueva voz detrás de naruto.

El rubio asustado se dio la vuelta con su kunai en su mano sotenido firmemente para atacar, pero a quien vio no parecía tener intenciones hostiles, al contrario, tenia una mirada dulce y una sonrisa tierna.

"no puede ser, ella esta aquí" el zorro miraba estupefacto a travez de los ojos de naruto a la persona frente al chico.

Naruto bajo el kunai lentamente mientras miraba a la persona detrás de él, la persona que le hablo era una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos rojos con la piel blanca como la crema, parecía portar únicamente un vestido azul de una pieza de tirantes que terminaba en sus muslos, tenia arreglos florales, un generoso pecho y un trasero igualmente grande, sin embargo no tenia las típicas sandalias ninja que todos usaban, en su lugar tenia sandalias abiertas y delgadas dejando ver sus perfectos pies. Todo en ella era estético y perfecto a los ojos de naruto, lo único que le parecio extraño fueron dos puntos en su cuello, dos heridas que parecían haber sido hechas con agujas senbon o algo parecido, la mujer parecía joven, naruto calculaba que su edad rondaba entre los 21 y 19 años.

"¿quieres que me ponga en una pose o angulo especial para ti?" pregunto la mujer amablemente mientras daba una vuelta lentamente. Naruto se sonrojo un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que se quedo enbobado viendo a la mujer.

"disculpe por eso" dijo naruto aun cabisbajo y actuando dócil, ni si quiera tenia las energias para ponerse nervioso ante una belleza. "¿podria decirme quien es usted señorita?" Dijo débilmente.

La mujer volvió a sonreir tiernamente, se arrodillo hasta la altura de naruto y lo abrazo. La acción tomo desprevenido a naruto, el se sorprendio y pensó en apartarse pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le hizo caso, no se sentía amenazado, ni engañado, solo se sentía asustado, era algo nuevo para él, se sentía calido, muy calido, no era un instinto pervertido por sentir la suave piel o los generosos pechos de la mujer, no había ningúna malicia en naruto, la mujer lo abrazo por la espalda y por detrás de la cabeza llevándola a su hombro. Naruto no supo porque, pero lentamente fue levantando sus brazos hasta que él también se vio a si mismo abrazando a la mujer, se sentía protegido, no sabia porque, pero se sentía como si nada en el mundo pudiera dañarlo en los brazos de esa mujer que jamas había visto.

La mujer se separo lentamente, pero se sorprendio un poco cuando naruto no se quería separar, asi que no se aparto demasiado y se movio hasta quedar cara a cara con naruto, a centímetros del rostro dócil del niño.

"mi nombre es Seras, Seras Victoria" dijo y beso a naruto en la frente dejando aun mas perplejo al rubio menor.

Cuando naruto salio de su estupor parpadeo unas cuantas veces y también se presento.

"yo soy na… naruto uzumaki, mucho gusto señorita" dijo pero sus palabras solo se ganaron una suave risita de la mujer.

"si, eso ya lo sabia jeje" naruto hiba a preguntar pero la mujer hablo primero. "ven conmigo, hay algo que tengo que contarte" la mujer tomo de la mano a naruto y lo llevo hasta estar justo en la orilla del rio, se sento haciendo que naruto también lo hiciera, se tomaron su tiempo para acomodarse en las piedras lisas que conformaban el borde de ese pequeño rio, cuando ambos se encontraron nuevamente en silencio naruto hablo.

"disculpe señorita seras, pero ¿Cómo es que me conoce?" la rubia mayor solo sonrio, pero su sonrisa parecía diferente, su mirada era distante y un poco triste.

"te lo dire, pero es una historia larga, asi que no quiero que me interrumpas ¿de acuerdo?" dijo con una sonrisa tierna "si tienes preguntas guardalas para el final" termino de decir seras acercándose a naruto y dándole otro beso en la frente, esto hizo que naruto se sonrojara con una mirada apenada hacia el suelo y a su vez eso hizo reir a seras un poco.

"para empezar, aunque quizá me veas bastante joven la verdad es que tengo miles de años" esto sorprendio a naruto el cual quizo hacer una pregunta pero decidio guardársela como le había dicho seras. "yo naci en una época muy lejana a esta, y la razón por la cual eh vivido durante tanto tiempo se debe a que yo, siendo una humana común y corriente fui asesinada, pero un hombre muy amable me trajo de vuelta a la vida" la historia le parecía a naruto cada vez mas facinante e increíble. "ese hombre era un vampiro, el primero de hecho" naruto no entendia a que se referia pero decidio escuchar mas para saberlo. "su vida fue bastante mala e injusta, fue traicionado y humillado por quienes amaba, eso lo orillo a la oscuridad, y vendio su alma al diablo, el le dio su poder y lo hizo inmortal, y le dio muchos poderes increíbles y hasta aterradores, con ellos destruyo el ejercito que quizo matarlo por ordenes de quien lo traiciono" la mujer explicaba haciendo gestos con sus manos y temblando en representación de la historia, era algo agradable para ella.

"eso es genial, em, bueno, excepto por lo de, ya sabes" dijo naruto ganándose una sonrisa de seras, ella lo abrazo por la cintura y lo acerco mas, luego hizo que ambos se recostaran en la gravilla de la orilla del rio, seras se giro para estar frente al rostro de naruto dejando que él usara su brazo como almohada mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su otra mano.

"si, el era muy fuerte, pero esa fuerza no significo nada cuando el se encontró solo, y puesto que era inmortal, el vagó por el mundo sin rumbo ni cuidados, aburrido y sin propósito, hasta que se topo con un hombre que lo vencio" esto sorprendio a naruto, quien a pesar de tener vergüenza por las caricias de seras y lo bien que olia, no tenia ningún pensamiento indecente en ese momento y estaba seguro que seras tampoco, se sentía mas bien como una madre acariciando a su hijo y eso a naruto le gustaba mucho, el podía decir sinceramente que solo quería estar cerca de seras y eso le bastaría para ser feliz, asi que el poco a poco estiro sus brazos y abrazo a seras por la cintura para acercarse mas a ella y esto fue bien recibido porque ella juntó su frente con la de naruto y froto sus narices una contra la otra jugando con naruto. Naruto ya no sentía tanta vergüenza, mas bien se sentía feliz, pareciera que por primera vez el estaba feliz de verdad.

"¿y que paso después?" pregunto naruto débilmente pues no necesitaba alzar la voz ya que seras estaba justo frente a el, ella sonrio y continuo con la historia.

"cuando el hombre que me salvo fue vencido, este prometio servirle al hombre que lo derroto, a él y a toda su desendencia por la eternidad, podrias pensar que era esclavitud pero fue una decisión que tomó él mismo, el estaba cansado de vagar por ahí y quería hacer algo con su vida inmortal, fue por eso que se dejo vencer por ese hombre llamado Abraham van hellsing" naruto pensó que era un nombre raro, también lo pensó del de seras pero el de ella le parecía mas bien bonito. "desde entonces él se dedico a servir y cuidar a la familia hellsing fiel y devotamente, luchó varias guerras y batallas hasta que un día conocio a la ultima desendiente de esa familia y la salvo, años mas tarde me encontró a mi y también me salvo, pero a mi me salvo de una manera especial, me dio el regalo de ser igual a el, era la única manera de que yo sobreviviera, es extraño si lo piensas porque a el nunca le importo el daño colateral jeje, pero esa ocacion si le importe yo, y desde entonces se convirtió en mi maestro" dijo con una sonrisa al final.

"¿entonces también te convirtió en un vampiro con todos esos poderes geniales?" dijo naruto pero al instante se avergonzó recordando la regla de que no debería interrumpir. Seras vio su cara emosionada y se rio un poco haciendo sentir vergüenza a naruto.

"si, me convirtió en alguien como él, pero no tuve sus poderes así como así, al principio no podía reflejarme en los espejos, y me lastimaba la luz del sol, cuando me metia en peleas algo dentro de mi me controlaba y perdia el control por momentos en los que solo quería saciar mi sed de sangre, literalmente" naruto se confundio un poco con eso ultimo pero rápidamente su cara cambio, abrió los ojos como platos cuando proceso los síntomas que le dijo seras y ella sonrio. "si, es lo mismo que te paso a ti" dijo ella dejando que naruto lo procerara.

"¿entonces yo…?"

"si, después de que la ultima hellsing muriera, nuevamente mi maestro perdió propósito en su vida, y vagamos por el mundo durante tantos años que ya no recuerdo cuantos fueron, eventualmente las personas estallaron en guerras y se destruyeron unas a otras hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos, perdieron su tecnología, sus lenguas, sus culturas, todo, regresaron miles de años en su evolución todo a causa de la guerra, mi maestro y yo nos mantuvimos al margen y sin meternos en ningún bando, y continuamos vagando sin rumbo, hasta hace cinco años" seras volvió a poner una sonrisa algo triste. "estábamos caminando por las afueras de esta aldea cuando oímos a una turba de personas con antorchas y herramientas filosas, vimos como uno de ellos arrastraba a un niño por un pie, pero el niño tenia tantos golpes y estaba tan deformado que era difícil verlo, yo no sabia si seguía con vida, yo quería irme y no involucrarme pero mi maestro siguió al tumulto de gente y yo tuve que ir con el. Llegamos a otra parte del bosque y vimos como esas personas pateaban y torturaban a ese niño, era fácilmente una de las cosas mas horribles que jamas había visto en todos los milenios que eh vivido, yo quería matarlos a todos, pero mi maestro se me adelanto, cargo contra aquellos monstruos y los aniquilo, pero cuando fuimos a ver al pequeño, bueno, este ya no estaba vivo, o no del todo al menos, le faltaban sus extremidades y no tenia la mitad de sus dientes, mi maestro se compadecio de él asi como lo hizo conmigo y lo salvo también" seras llevo su mano al cuello de naruto para separar un poco su ropa y froto sus dedos contra dos pequeños orificios en el cuello de naruto, él lo sintió y se dio cuenta al fin de lo que eran.

"¿eso paso cuando estaba dormido?" se preguntaba el zorro con los ojos perplejos por las noticias mientras se preguntaba que otras cosas no sabia hacerca de su contenedor.

"después de eso lo llevamos a que se recuperara y lo dejamos en la oficina del líder de esta aldea, y nos fuimos. Con los años mi maestro y yo llegamos a una conclusión, él ya tenia suficiente de este mundo, de esta vida, él quería por fin descansar, y entonces él me dio sus recuerdos y alma"

"entonces él ya… yo creí que, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Crei que al menos se despediría" pensaba el zorro al escuchar.

"pero antes me dijo su ultima voluntad, él quería que yo fuera feliz y que te diera a ti todo lo que era de él, que en realidad solo era su alma y todas las que él consumio en su vida. Dime naruto ¿estarias dispuesto a aceptar el regalo y ultima voluntad de mi maestro?"

Dijo seras con una sonrisa al ver como naruto lloraba por saber lo que ellos hicieron por el, en verdad había alguien que lo ayudó, en esas ocaciones en verdad hubo alguien que se preocupo por él, no los conocía, pero ya eran sus personas mas preciadas solo por ese hecho, él estaba seguro de que eran buenas personas, eso de hacer un trato con el diablo lo desconcertó, pero al saber lo que hicieron supo que eran buenas personas, mucho mejores que las de esta aldea llena de ingratos, él ya los quería y respetaba, cumpliría con el deseo de esa persona que se preocupo por él tanto como para salvarle la vida. Naruto solo asentia con la cabeza mientras lloraba en el pecho de seras.

"entonces también hazme un favor naruto" dijo seras mirando feliz a naruto el cual solo asintió otra vez. "por favor también toma mi alma" naruto se sorprendio y se paralizo en el abrazo. "también estoy cansada de este mundo y esta vida, yo también quiero descansar, quiero reunirme con todos los que eh perdido por el tiempo, dime ¿harias eso por mi?" Naruto apreto su agarre y hundio mas su cara en el pecho de seras, no tenia intenciones pervertidas ni nada parecido, solo quería demostrarle a la mujer que él la apreciaba en verdad, naruto asintió no queriendo faltarle al respeto a esta persona que lo habia tratado tan bien desde que la conocio, sin embargo.

"pero ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso nee-chan?" dijo ganándose otra sonrisa cariñosa de seras por el apodo.

"no te asustes por lo que te voy a decir, ¿esta bien?" dijo seras al niño que asomaba su mirada de entre sus pechos, el rubio menor asintió con tristeza, aquí estaba, con la persona que lo había tratado como un ser humano mas, solo tenia minutos de conocerla y ya se estaba despidiendo, esto era demasiado para el. Seras puso una mano en el pelo de naruto y comenzó a acariciarlo como un gatito, con delicadeza y ternura, cosas que naruto capto claramente y tambien lo disfruto, nuevamente ese sentimiento de estar en los brazos de una madre volvió. "la forma de recolectar almas es a travez de la sangre, tienes que morderme y beber mi sangre para ello, para que pueda darte mi alma y la de mi maestro, y todas las que nosotros contenemos" dijo y a naruto ciertamente lo asusto un poco, pero por alguna razón no estuvo tan en desacuerdo como el pensó que deviera estarlo, asi que el asintió con pena, pero no de vergüenza, pena por dejar ir a una persona que en tan solo unos minutos ya se había vuelto tan importante para el. "gracias" dijo ella con la sonrisa mas alegre que naruto había visto hasta ahora. Ella sento a naruto, se acostó nuevamente y le estiro sus brazos a naruto "ven" fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Naruto se puso lentamente encima de ella y seras lo abrazo por la espalda, naruto instintivamente fue a su cuello y la mordio. La sangre venia a él por si sola, a medida que la consumia sus recuerdos lo hiban golpeando, su cuerpo cambiaba, se volvía un poco mas alto y mas delgado, su cara redonda se hizo mas triangular y sus rasgos mas finos. Naruto termino de consumir la sangre de seras y ahora todo su conocimiento y poder estaban en naruto, el se aparto lentamente, la observo por unos momentos, pero sus ojos ya no eran del tono azul cielo que lo delataban siempre, ahora tenían un color rojo sangre, y su mirada era triste y feliz a la vez, triste por todo lo que seras y alucard como ahora sabia que llamaban al maestro de seras, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, y felicidad por que ahora descansarían en paz dentro de el.

El cuerpo de seras ya no estaba, naruto había consumido todo la escencia de seras, pero el quería hacer algo para honrarla a ella y a su maestro. El empezo a indagar en sus recuerdos para averiguar si tenia algo que le ayudara con ello. naruto encontró recuerdos de guerras, batallas y personas en todos los tiempos en que seras y alucard vivieron. Los recuerdos contenían toda clase de conocimientos, desde trabajos básicos hasta cosas muy complicadas, parecía que su nee-chan y su sensei habían consumido todo tipo de almas, él los consideraba asi, pues aunque indirectamente, ellos le habían dado todo el conocimiento y educación que él nesesitaria nunca, las almas iban desde carpinteros hasta astrofísicos, ahora sabia como hacer muchas cosas, no solo entendia, sino que comprendía la fabricación de esas cosas, ahora se dio cuenta de que su nee-chan había omitido muchos detalles, muchas historias, logros increíbles, eras asombrosas, batallas sin igual, rayos incluso ellos pelearon contra un monstruo gigante de diez colas, eran cosas increíbles. Naruto abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, pues llego hasta el tiempo de los ninjas, que no era poco, eran milenios desde que se había creado la era ninja, desde que el primer humano con chakra nacio, y empezó a revisar en su mente la historia de todos los clanes, parecía que tambien habían absorbido almas de todos los clanes del mundo incluyendo a sus lideres, pero ellos no los mataron, solo recogían las almas que quedaban de las guerras y conflictos entre clanes. Naruto siguió indagando, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, no solo tenia las técnicas de los clanes, sino tambien las afinidades elementales y líneas de sangre de todos los clanes, esto según los recuerdos de alucard quien uso estas líneas de sangre en el pasado, aunque de manera extraña e incompleta, ya que el no poseía un cuerpo con bobinas de chakra capaz de controlar y mantener las energias en balance, indago para haberiguar cuales líneas de sangre poseía, encontró la creación de hielo, lava, tormentas, rayos negros, entre muchos otros, se detuvo cuando llego hasta uno llamado mokuton, que pertenecia a uno de los ya muy antiguos lideres del clan senju, seshurama era el nombre de ese sujeto, eso le hiba a ser muy útil para hacer un santuario para su nee-chan y su maestro, pero lo siguiente que vio en sus recuerdos lo dejo perplejo, tambien poseía los ojos especiales del clan Hyuga y uchiha, el recordó que su nemesis en la academia tenia ese apeido, el recordaba que fue el clan que masacraron hace unos años, él encontró que podía activar el sharingan en su máxima expresión, y avanzó aun mas allá, según sus recuerdos su nombre era mangekyo sharingan, lo raro era que no solo tenia un patron, cuando se acerco al rio para ver su reflejo en el agua se sorprendio, su mangekyo alternaba formas, un momento era una estrella de diez puntas, otro era un semicírculo unido al centro y al otro solo líneas entrecruzadas en los bordes de sus iris, eso le enseñaría a sasuke, no podía esperar a restregárselo en la cara, o bueno, eso le gustaría, él suponía que no debia revelar eso a nadie, por lo pronto entrenaría todos los nuevos dones que le regalaron sus ahora personas mas cercanas, y usaría esa habilidad de madera para hacer algo digno para ellos. Naruto uso el mokuton para crear un pequeño templo y dentro de él dos tumbas para honrarlos. Naruto oro durante unos minutos con las palmas juntas y luego se retiro, pues tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta adentrarse nuevamente entre las calles de la aldea.

"así que la inmortalidad en realidad no era lo que pensaba, dependía de cuantas almas tuviera a mi disposición, vaya broma mas cruel, justo cuando decido matarme resulta que me vuelvo inmortal, además cielos, es confuso tener tantas memorias de tantas personas en épocas diferentes, se lo quería preguntar a nee-chanpero ahora lo sé, esas memorias se almacenan como una biblioteca a la que entras, si no tienes abierto el libro no puedes leerlo, así es como seras-neechan y alucard-sensei no se volvieron locos ni sufrieron de múltiples personalidades, pero las habilidades y poderes parecen ser intuitivos, realmente es difícil recordar cuantos kekke genkai y jutsus secretos aprendieron por consumir almas de las guerras pasadas, parece que consumir almas de personas nacidas con chakra también los cambio a ellos y les permitieron tomar esas líneas de sangre, además de varios genios que murieron en las guerras y personas de toda clase de profesiones, ahora mismo puedo ser lo que yo quiera y ya soy tan fuerte como el viejo, y aun mas creo, creo que ahora el saber leer no es uno de mis problemas jeje… mmm, pero ahora ¿Qué debería hacer? Tengo memorias de cientos de miles de ninjas, mmm, creo que lo mejor será reprimir esas memorias y solo quedarme con sus destrezas, debería empezar con mejorar o crear mis propios jutsus ya que creo que no hay un jutsu que no Conozca ya, o al menos hasta ahora, bueno creo que empezar un negocio no estaría mal, podría dejar a un clon de sangre para que lo cuidara mientras yo estoy fuera, ya que no podre ser un ninja al menos voy a ser rico, las misiones me las puedo dar yo solo, de todas formas no hay ser vivo que pueda detenerme así que, bueno, eso también le quitaría lo divertido, supongo que esto es por lo que pasan los jounin sensei, bueno, lo primero que tengo que hacer es mejorar mi apartamento o conseguirme uno nuevo, y también em, ¿debería ocultar mis nuevos poderes y estado?, mmmm, sip, lo mejor será que no se lo enseñe a nadie, lo último que necesito es al consejo detrás de mi. Sin embargo, aun con tanto conocimiento y poder, realmente no creo poder hacer ni la millonésima parte de eso, gracias al regalo de seras-neechan ahora mis ya de por si grandes reservas de chakra se super incrementaron, mi control es un desastre ahora, bueno, nada que unos cuantos cientos de miles de clones no arreglen en una semana, al menos creo que en una semana podre recuperar mi control tal cual lo tenía ayer, después solo será cuestión de tiempo para mejorarlo aún más. Sip, ahora que también conozco la técnica del clon de sombra normal podré hacerlo"

Naruto seguía caminando por las calles en la noche pero una voz lo detuvo y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"oye mocoso"

Naruto alzo la vista y noto que se encontraba de nuevo en la alcantarilla, vio como el zorro gigante estaba de nuevo ante él. Su primera reacción fue fruncir el ceño, y ponerse en guardia, pero, tras unos segundos de mirar al zorro el cual también lo miraba fijamente con un aspecto serio, parpadeo y preguntó.

"¿kurama?" pregunto el rubio.

El zorro abrió los ojos y luego bajo la vista, parecía como si algo lo hubiera lastimado en sus sentimientos. Naruto no sabía que pasaba, pero ahora lo sabía, sabía quién estaba delante de él, ahora sabia.

"Kurama" repitió el chico viendo al zorro meditando, fue entonces que algo golpeó su memoria, fue la pelea que habían tenido antes, ahora sabia quién era el kyubii, lo que no sabía era como hablarle ahora al zorro, él lo conocía ahora, eso era verdad, ahora sabía que el zorro no era odio puro como todos decían, ni un demonio como lo describían, pero también era cierto que había sido la culpa del zorro el que lo hubieran hecho sufrir tanto, así que él estaba perdido ahora.

"veo que ahora sabes quién soy" dijo el zorro meditativo. El rubio solo le asintió bajando su guardia. "dime, ¿sabes quién fue alucard-baka?" pregunto el zorro mirando seriamente al rubio.

"je, si, también se quien fue tu padre" dijo naruto hacercandose a la jaula, el zorro solo asintió. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que naruto rompió el silencio.

"Kurama" el kyubii lo miro de nuevo. "¿Cómo es que terminaste así, quiero decir, como terminaste sellado en mí?" preguntaba naruto.

El kyubii estaba dudoso si debía confiar en el mocoso o no, pero su molestia por perder a uno de sus mejores amigos pudo mas que su razón.

"¿Qué te importa?" dijo el zorro. Naruto se desconcertó. "tú no eres el viejo, ni tampoco eres Alucard-baka, sigues sin ser nadie" dijo el zorro mirando a naruto con furia, naruto bajo la cabeza, sabia la relación que había tenido kyubii con esos dos, incluso con Seras, quien era la que solía regañarlo por cada cosa que hacía.

"tienes razón, lo siento, perdona por haberte quitado a tus seres queridos también" dijo naruto, no pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico que era la situación, ahora hasta el kyubii lo odiaba por haberle quitado a un ser querido, naruto no sabía que mala broma era esta.

"oh vamos, no seas así con el chico" dijo una voz extraña, aunque a la vez familiar.

Ambos voltearon al origen de la voz, estupefactos vieron como un hombre se acercaba por detrás de naruto, su larga túnica roja ondeaba con el inexistente viento, y su sombrero también amenazaba con salir volando.

"aluard-sensei/baka" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"jajaja, ven como si están conectados de alguna forma" dijo el hombre.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto el zorro.

"¿Qué? ¿no puedo despedirme de mi amigo?" dijo mirando al zorro con una sonrisa presumida, el zorro solo se avergonzó por ello, no quería que el chico lo viera alegrarse, él tenía su orgullo.

"sensei" dijo naruto llamando la atención del hombre.

"¿sensei? Que honor" contesto el hombre con la misma sonrisa.

"es que, bueno, si usted me dio su alma, entonces todo lo que se es gracias a usted y bueno, yo pensé que eso lo haría mi, bueno, ya sabe"

"jaja, eres un chico muy extraño ¿verdad?" dijo alucard revolviendo el cabello del niño.

Naruto y Kurama vieron al hombre como esperando una explicación, y al notarlo el hombre hablo.

"je, bueno para ser honesto solo quería descansar de una vez por todas, pero cuando sentí la presencia de un amigo aquí bueno, decidí saludar, es bueno, verte de nuevo Kurama" dijo el hombre mirando al zorro. "pero creo que ustedes dos no se llevan bien ¿o si?" pregunto el hombre.

Kurama se volteó indignado mientras naruto solo hacia la cabeza a un lado con resignación, claro que alucard noto esto.

"vamos Kurama, no seas así, dale una oportunidad al chico, ¿eh, que dices como en los viejos tiempos?" pregunto el hombre alzado su puño al zorro, mientras Kurama lo miraba dudoso, pero pronto llevo su puño hasta el de alucard para juntarlos, cuando se unieron Kurama abrió los ojos.

Kurama vio toda la vida de naruto, todo lo que él se había perdido, su dolor, su sufrimiento, el zorro no quería tomar responsabilidad por ello, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco empático, a ambos los habían despreciado por razones totalmente injustas.

Al terminar Kurama miro a alucard.

"esto no cambiara nada" dijo con su voz orgullosa.

"jajaja, si, no has cambiado en nada, bueno, fue bueno charlar, pero ahora tengo que irme" decía mientras se retiraba a las sombras mientras ambos lo veían. "a y, kurama" dijo haciendo que el zorro le prestara atención. "contesta la pregunta del chico, eso no te matara" dijo para desaparecer después.

"pero mi orgullo si morirá" pensó el zorro, luego miro a naruto como si estuviera decidiendo la decisión más importante en su vida, él nunca sabría que en realidad esa decisión iba a ser la más importante no solo para él, sino para todo el mundo en general.

"bien mocoso, ¿Qué quieres saber?" dijo el recostándose y acomodando su mandíbula entre sus dos patas delanteras.

Naruto vio esto y también estaba por sentarse, la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente fue.

"bueno, la misma pregunta, ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?" dijo naruto mirando serio pero serenamente al zorro. El kyubii suspiro en derrota, si alguien lo viera.

"esa es una explicación muy larga"

"tengo tiempo" dijo el rubio.

"bien, ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué mas da de todas formas?" decía el zorro haciendo su berrinche. "todo comenzó cuando un montón de humanos fueron hasta la montaña en donde vivía diciendo que querían llevarme con ellos, o eso les entendí, los idiotas solo saltaron de la nada con cadenas que quisieron poner sobre mi, la sorpresa me llevo a una reacción inicial de saltar y matar por accidente a varios de ellos en el proceso, dos de ellos empezaron a darme un monologo de como iban a usarme para ser los mas poderosos y bla bla, me aburrían asi que me los comí, en realidad nunca lo había hecho, digo comer gente, me dio una fea indigestión y los vomite, no supe mas de ellos jamás, pero esa fue la parte inicial, años mas tarde un hombre despreciable llamado madara uchiha me encontró también, aparentemente había robado la información de mi ubicación de un lugar con nubes, de esos dos que se escaparon.

"si, madara uchiha, nos dijeron en la academia que él y el primer Hokage pelearon en el valle del fin y tu estabas de por medio" dijo naruto recordando.

"si, el otro imbécil también" dijo Kurama y naruto alzo una ceja. "el idiota de madara uso sus malditos ojos para ponerme en un genjutsu y mantenerme bajo su control, mientras estaba fuera de mi me hizo algo, un sello de invocación" el kyubii descubrió su pelaje un poco para dejar que naruto viera un sello que decía llamado, estaba en su pada derecha. "me convoco cuando quiso pelear con el idiota de hashirama, peleé claro, pero ellos dos me superaron, después de todo ellos eran…"

"los transmigrantes de indra y ashura, los hijos de tu padre" completo naruto pensando en ello.

"si, uno con el sharingan mas poderoso, y el otro con su maldito mokuton, ambos me sometieron como quisieron, y no solo eso, hashirama me contuvo cuando su esposa me sello dentro de ella misma, ahí comenzó la tortura" dijo Kurama, naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"la esposa del primer Hokage fue tu jinchuriki" dijo como si la noticia lo abrumara.

"si, esos tontos te odian por lo mismo, sin embargo, ellos nunca lo supieron, siempre se mantuvo en secreto de todos, no se porque contigo fue diferente"

"entonces, ¿Cuándo tu atacaste…?"

"Alto, primero déjame terminar" dijo el kyubii deteniendo los pensamientos del niño, naruto se tranquilizó y asintió. "estuve décadas sellado en mito uzumaki" esto sorprendió aun mas a naruto, pero decidió dejar continuar a Kurama. "hasta que fue demasiado vieja para sostenerme, y con la amenaza de la muerte ella decidió buscar a alguien más para usar como mi cárcel" naruto pensaba que sería él, aunque lo dudaba, no sabía cuando había muerto mito, pero si la longevidad uzumaki como ahora conocía era verdad, entonces mito debió vivir mas allá de los cien años, quizá hasta aun siguiera con vida, todo eso paró cuando naruto escuchó las siguientes palabras del kyubii. "eligió a una niña del mismo clan, una niña llamada kushina uzumaki" dijo el kyubii con un aire de molestia, como si recordar a la mujer le trajera recuerdos que no quisiera tener.

"también del clan uzumaki" dijo naruto para si mismo, pero Kurama lo escuchó.

"mi poder no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, esto lo supo tu primer Hokage cuando mito le contó sobre todas las dolencias que tuvo cuando me sellaron en ella, y como hashi-baka era un sensor él pudo notar todas las perturbaciones de chakra que mito tuvo en ese lapso de tiempo, esto sirvió mas tarde para darse cuenta de que un humano ordinario hubiera explotado al instante de haberme sellado solo por no poder contener todo mi poder correctamente" respondió el kyubii.

"si, Hagoromo no hizo el mejor trabajo dividiendo el chakra del jubii" dijo naruto recordando el proceso, alucard estaba ahí, el sabio de los seis caminos solo comenzó a extraer el chakra del juubii sin cuidado, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que había tomado casi todo el poder del juubii de un solo golpe, en esencia era un tira y afloja, no pudo hacer mucho la primera vez, así que de ahí fue donde se formó el kyubii, los demás se formaron con lo que quedo, repitiendo el proceso y fallando una y otra vez en conseguir partes iguales, solo logro medio perfeccionar la técnica cuando ya solo le quedaba una reducida cantidad de chakra en comparación a la original, siendo los bijuu de una, dos y tres colas los únicos que tenían mas o menos la misma cantidad de chakra, no era una exageración decir que un bigote de Kurama tenía tanto o mas chakra que el bijuu de una cola entero.

"sí, shukaku siempre se quejó de eso" dijo Kurama con una gota de sudor al recordar ese evento en particular, el podía por que era chakra en si, aun no tenía forma pero ya era uno con Hagoromo luego de estar tanto tiempo sellado en él como el juubii, solo recordar a su padre rascándose la nuca avergonzado ante un alucard con una gota de sudor en el cuello fue suficiente para no querer rememorar eso nunca mas.

"¿y que paso con esa niña uzumaki?" pregunto naruto para continuar con la conversación, el kyubii miro al niño fijamente preguntándose como decírselo al niño sin que causara grandes traumas… o bueno, ¿Qué importaba?, seria divertido verlo dándose cuenta de la verdad de todos modos, oh si tan solo tuviera una cámara para grabar el momento exacto en donde se rompe su corazón y se da cuenta de que todo lo que alguna vez vivió no fue mas que una mentira, ¿quizá estaba siendo demasiado cruel?... naa.

"esa niña se convirtió en mi siguiente jinchuriki, al igual que con mito, nadie sabia que me llevaba consigo salvo unos pocos elegidos, vivió y creció como cualquier otra persona, casi nunca tuvo necesidad de usar mi poder, y aquellos que llegaron a verla usando mi chakra fueron muertos por sus manos o silenciados bajo amenza de muerte para ellos y sus familias si la noticia salía a la luz, siendo sus enemigos los primeros"

Naruto asentía para darle a entender a Kurama que comprendía lo que se le decía, mientras avanzaba la historia él se seguía preguntando el por qué no fue así con él, pero suponía que lo descubriría dentro de poco.

"hubo un suceso que impulso a kushina en su carrera ninja, un secuestro que sucedió por parte de la aldea que llaman kumogakure, la intentaron secuestrar para poder obtener jinchurikis adecuados con sangre uzumaki, eso según lo que hablan los secuestradores, ahí fue donde confirmé que mis hermanos también habían sufrido el mismo destino que yo, la primera vez que lo supe fue durante una reunión que hizo el tonto de hashirama con los lideres de las otras aldeas recién formadas, donde el bastardo repartio a mis hermanos como esclavos o simples objetos, siempre lo despreciaré por eso, siempre fue un idiota" Kurama intento tranquilizarse, solo recordar al infeliz lo ponía de los nervios. "en fin, ese secuestro fue obstruido por un niño que terminaría siendo la pareja y esposo de kushina en el futuro, y mas tarde sería elegido como uno mas de tus hokages, el cuarto si no mal recuerdo" dijo Kurama, y esto si sorprendió a naruto.

"wow, el cuarto hokage se caso con una jinchuriki, solo… wow, me hubiera gustado vivir en el tiempo del cuarto, seguramente hubiera pasado mejor mi vida de lo que lo hice sin él" decía naruto mirando al suelo, o al agua en el suelo. Kurama se sentía un poco culpable porque en esencia, fue su culpa que el niño no tuviera familia, si no lo hubiera atacado quizá aun tuviera madre, aunque él lo dudaba, nadie sobrevivía a una extracción de un bijuu, menos de el mismo Kurama, aunque si algo respetaba el kyubii era la tenacidad y terquedad de la mujer, si ella hubiera vivido o no después de la extracción, es una pregunta que jamás podría ser respondida.

"estoy seguro que a él también le hubiera gustado vivir en tu tiempo" dijo Kurama un poco empático.

"¿eh?, ¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto naruto. El kyubii se le quedo viendo, y no le respondió, en lugar de eso continuó con la historia, todo para molestia de naruto.

"vivieron en relativa paz durante algunos años, la guerra había terminado con este pueblo como el absoluto vencedor, la vida fue tan pacifica que el cuarto decidió tener un hijo con kushina, y todo fue bien y en orden, todo bien, hasta el día del parto" dijo Kurama mas sombríamente.

"¿te refieres al día del ataque?" pregunto naruto conectando poco a poco los puntos, pero decidiría dejar terminar al zorro.

"si, ese día él volvió, uchiha madara regreso, al estar comprometida la fuerza vital de kushina al dar a luz, el sello que me mantenía prisionero se debilito, claro que forcejee para liberarme, pero debo reconocérselo a esa tonta, pudo dar a luz y luchar conmigo al mismo tiempo para no dejarme salir, sin embargo, en el momento que dio a luz, en el momento en que el cuarto iba a tomar a su hijo, en ese momento un hombre apareció, yo lo había visto todo desde el sello, había decenas de hombres armados cuidando el lugar secreto del parto justamente por el riesgo que yo representaba, decenas y decenas de guardias custodiando la entrada, oculta, y como ultima defensa estaba el cuarto, el hombre que tenía una orden de huir a la vista en su libro de registro de personas peligrosas, bingo si no mal recuerdo, que había matado a incontables enemigos, el mas peligroso en el mundo en ese momento, bueno, pues todo eso no basto para detener al hombre de arrebatarle al niño y obligar al cuarto a retirarse para mantener a su hijo a salvo, dando tiempo al hombre de tomar a kushina, matar a todos en la sala y extraerme de ella, en el momento no sabía quién era, yo estaba agradecido con el hombre en ese momento, claro que estaba alerta de lo que quisiera hacer, digo, ¿Quién libera a un biiju solo porque si?, aun así, estaba a punto de agradecerle al hombre, cuando esos malditos ojos aparecieron, me di cuenta de que era madara, porque uso su sharingan con la misma agudeza que la última vez, me controlo de la misma manera, y me uso para atacar a este pueblo, un maldito uchiha era dueño de mis acciones otra vez, y no tienes idea de como lo deteste, digo, de pedirlo amablemente y sin saber que era un uchiha yo hubiera destruido este pueblo feliz y contento de todos modos" decía el kyubii.

A naruto solo le salia una gota de sudor por la declaración tan descarada del kyubii.

"pero no fue así, desgraciadamente me volvieron a sellar, el cuarto uso un sello con la ayuda del mismo shinigami para poder sellarme en ti, y no pude hacer nada, solo hice una cosa, mi ultimo intento de libertad fue correr hacia quien iba ser mi nueva prisión ósea tu, y apuñalarte con mi garra para que pudiera ser libre al fin, pero ni eso me dejaron hacer, el cuarto y kushina se interpusieron en mi camino, los termine atravesando a ellos y con sus cuerpos lograron detenerme a tiempo para sellarme en ti, y asi termine aquí" termino de contar el kyubii.

Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos, toda la historia del kyubii fue fascinante por decir lo menos, sin embargo, esa no era la razón por la que estaba en chock, la razón era que él había puesto atención hasta el más mínimo detalle, y se dio cuenta de una cosa con las palabras del kyubii, esas palabras pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez. "solo un uzumaki puede contenerme, hiba a dar a luz, se interpusieron en mi camino…" todo daba vueltas alrededor de él, no lo quería creer, era imposible, no era posible, no, tenía que ser un error.

"parece que ya te diste cuenta con las pistas que te di" dijo el kyubii mirando al chico, dios él era increíble contando historias, deberían darle un premio por ello, solo miren al niño, su cara de shock muestra cuan perfectamente manejo la historia para obtener esta reacción, mucho mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho solo diciéndoselo y ya… bueno… ya es hora del gran final, oh la reacción que tendrá, ¿Qué? Años de estar atrapado en una jaula es bastante aburrido, un poco de diversión no mata a nadie, o al menos no al zorro. "Si mocoso, el niño que el cuarto uso para contenerme fue su hijo, con sangre uzumaki solo su hijo podía hacerlo, el hijo que amó mas que a su propia vida, el niño que iba a ser la salvación de este pueblo, el hijo del cuarto Hokage, fuiste tu"

Y bum, ahí estaba la bomba, oh la cara del niño, esos ojos tendrán que ser revisados por abrirse tanto, la de traumas mentales que justo ahora le acabo de generar, muajajajaja, oh si tan solo tuviera una cámara.

Mientras tanto en la mente de naruto.

"no puede ser, yo soy el hijo del cuarto Hokage, el hombre que todo el pueblo ama, quien se sacrificó para salvar la aldea, yo… soy su hijo"

Naruto callo de rodillas ante la realización, Kurama decidió darle un momento, de paso disfrutaba mas de la reacción del chico, sin embargo, todo cambio casi tan rápido como llegó, naruto pasó de tener los ojos abiertos como platos a regresar a una mirada estoica y de aceptación en casi nada, esto no era lo que el kyubii quería.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pensó el kyubii, el chico se había recuperado demasiado rápido para una noticia tan elaborada como esa, era anticlimático en verdad.

Naruto contemplo un poco el agua del suelo, miro hacia arriba, y sonrió. Kurama se confundio cuando el chico comenzó a llorar, parecía que la noticia había causado otro efecto en él. Naruto sonrió, parecía que la noticia le dio diversión, aunque no paraba de llorar, una expresión de aceptación y resignación apareció en sus facciones. Regresó a mirar hacia abajo, pero esta vez se secaba las lágrimas con su brazo, Kurama estaba curioso, no preocupado pero si curioso.

"je, sabes, siempre había pensado que mis padres fueron personas muy malas, o que al menos algo habían hecho para que la gente los despreciará" Kurama estaba confundido. "todos siempre fueron malos conmigo, el que odiaran a mis padres y por consiguiente a mi era una de las razones por las que pensaba que la gente me odiaba, pero mira eso, no solo no fueron odiados, sino que son las personas mas amadas en el pueblo" decía naruto mientras sonreía.

Kurama ahora si estaba confundido.

"jajajajajajajaja"

Naruto comenzó a reír como loco, Kurama no creía que la noticia le afectara tanto, se supone que seria divertido, pero esto era espeluznante por decir lo menos.

"jajajajajaaja"

Naruto reía cada vez mas fuerte, Kurama estaba un poco desconcertado, y estaba a punto de darle un zape al rubio para tranquilizarlo, pero naruto paro de pronto.

"jeje, sabes, es bastante irónico, todos me odian, pero aman a mis padres, jeje, oh bueno, así es la vida ¿no?, oye Kurama, gracias"

okey, ahora si estaba desconcertado el zorro.

"veo por tu expresión que no te agradecen a menudo ¿no?" dijo naruto burlándose del zorro.

"no te quieras pasar de listo mocoso" le gruño el zorro.

"tranquilo amigo, solo, bueno, je, eres el odio encarnado y todo eso, pero en verdad gracias, eres la primera persona que es honesta conmigo… bueno, tu y el viejo" naruto puso una mirada sombría en cuanto recordó al Hokage.

"sobre eso" dijo Kurama, naruto le prestó atención. "ese hombre al que llamas viejo, no deberías confiar tanto en él"

"¿te preocupas por mi?" dijo naruto divertido.

"eso quisieras mocoso, solo me aseguro que mi nave no sea sorprendido por tonto, que vergüenza" replico el zorro.

"¿Por qué lo dices?, me refiero a lo de no confiar en el viejo" pregunto naruto.

"tu no lo recuerdas, pero yo si, nunca tuvo una preocupación real por ti, te ve como su amigo si, pero sigue siendo uno de esos ninjas, no existe el honor en ellos, lo recuerdo claramente, tu madre le pidió que te cuidara con lo mejor, tu padre quería que te trataran como un héroe, pero ¿Qué hizo él? Te abandono a la semana en un orfanato en donde te dejaron morir de hambre, pero no antes de decirles a todos que ahora tu eras mi contenedor, y siendo sincero, no sé cómo es que esta tierra es la mas fuerte, no saben guardar un secreto, no sé cómo sus enemigos no los han matado ya, como sea, si piensas que él es el único que te a ayudado, estas mal, lo único que hace es revisar los sellos que puso en ti cuando eras bebe, si, cada vez que se acercaba a ti, era para revisar esos sellos, sellos que te impedían aprender bien, que te hacían dócil y estúpidamente ingenuo, por eso sigues pensando que todos son buenos, bueno, al menos así era, ya eh removido esos sellos cuando forcé mi chakra en ti para curarte de la estupidez que querías hacer al suicidarte" dijo Kurama molesto.

"entonces, el que la gente me odie, el que nadie me quiera…"

"si, es culpa de ese Hokage tuyo, si él no lo hubiera anunciado públicamente al pueblo entonces nadie sabría que yo estoy en ti así como nadie lo supo cuando yo estaba en mito y kushina, no era necesario" dijo Kurama.

Naruto ahora no sabía que pensar, no quería pensar mal del viejo, pero ahora no sabía que creer, el zorro no tendría razones para mentirle, y en realidad esta entidad de odio lo había ayudado mas que nadie, siempre fue su poder el que lo curó en todas las ocasiones que lo lastimaron, y ahora le había dado mas información en un minuto que el viejo en toda su vida, el sí sabía quiénes eran sus padres, él le mintió, y si lo que decía Kurama era cierto entonces… incluso el viejo no era digno de confianza.

"entonces ¿Qué soy para él? ¿Qué fui para el viejo todo este tiempo?" pregunto naruto al zorro gigante.

Kurama suspiró. "no lo se mocoso, no soy él, pero si tuviera que decirlo, diría que lo único que eres para él, es su arma"

"¿su arma?"

"es lo que siempre decía cuando hablaba con el otro vejestorio envuelto en vendas cuando te visitaban de bebé, eso era mito, y eso fue kushina también, armas, cartas de triunfo, jinchurikis, sacrificios humanos, seres que al liberar todo su poder actúan como destructores de ejércitos, eso son para las aldeas, eso eres tú" dijo Kurama molesto al pensar en que solo usan a sus hermanos y a él mismo para eso.

"armas, ya veo" naruto suspiró. "bueno, de nuevo, gracias Kurama" dijo naruto y Kurama gruño. "jeje, no eres muy amigable ¿verdad?" Kurama solo gruño otra vez. "pero yo se como quitarte lo gruñón" dijo naruto acercándose a la puerta gigante.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Kurama extrañado y poniéndose de pie. "solo voy a hacer lo que debió hacerse hace mucho tiempo" dijo naruto y flotó hasta el papel con el sello.

Naruto deslizó su mano en el papel y lo jaló, pero antes de poder retirarlo, una mano lo detuvo, naruto volteo extrañado hacia la derecha, y se sorprendió cuando vio a quien creyó jamás volver a ver.

"¿papá?" pregunto naruto al hombre rubio frente a él.

"¡minatoo!" grito el kyubii, este hombre de nuevo, al fin iba a ser libre, pero este hombre se interponía de nuevo.

"naruto" dijo minato sonriendo a su hijo. "¿Cómo has estado?"

Naruto no sabia que decir, no encontraba palabras, pero si supo que hacer. Naruto abrazó a minato con toda sus fuerzas, minato se sorprendió por la acción de naruto, él sonirió con alegría al sentir a su hijo en su pecho, y el correspondió el abrazo.

"je, no esperaba una bienvenida así jeje" dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

"papá, hay un montón de cosas que quiero contarte, un montón de cosas que yo… no se por donde empezar jeje, quiero decirte muchas cosas que…" naruto fue callado por la mano de minato en su cabeza, él revolvía sus cabellos.

"jeje, eso ya lo se hijo"

"¿eh? ¿Cómo?" pregunto nauruto perplejo. "mas bien, para empezar, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?"

Naruto no odiaba a sus padres, con la conversación que acababa de tener entendió que sus padres solo querían lo mejor para él, incluso le dieron al mas poderoso de los bijuus para cuidar de él si llegaba a lastimarse, si hoy sufre no es por culpa de ellos, no estaba en su control.

"je, bueno, para empezar, sellé algo de mi chakra cuando sellé al zorro aquí en ti, o ¿debería decir, Kurama" dijo extrañando a naruto y a Kurama. "y desde entonces eh estado oculto en tu propio chakra, em, se supone que mi propósito era actuar como un agente de seguridad si algún dia el sello se debilitaba lo suficiente, pero desde que me sellaron en ti eh podido ver todo, aunque no eh podido hacer nada, lo siento por eso" dijo sorprendiendo a ambos escuchas.

"entonces, ¿viste todo?" pregunto naruto.

"si, lo eh visto todo desde que naciste" dijo solemne a su hijo.

"¿los maltratos?" pregunto naruto poniéndose melancólico.

"si" respondió minato de la misma manera.

"las palizas" dijo naruto un poco triste.

"si" respondió minato poniendo una mano en el hombro de naruto.

"¿la vez que me metí al baño de niñas?

"jeje, si también" dijo minato un poco divertido. "sé por lo que has pasado, y quiero que sepas, que de haber sabido lo que esta aldea de ingratos te haría, jamás te hubiera escogido para llevar esta carga"

"¡oye!" se quejó Kurama porque lo llamaran carga.

"perdón jeje, sabes a lo que me refiero" se disculpó, pero el zorro solo gruño como respuesta. Minato se volvió a naruto.

"estoy aquí para detenerte si intentabas liberar a Kurama o si llegabas a descontrolarte hasta la octava cola, pero ahora veo que eso no será necesario, al contrario, vamos hazlo, él ya estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado" dijo y naruto terminó de limpiarse sus lágrimas, para seguidamente dirigirse a la jaula, y sonriendo al zorro arranco el sello.

Las puertas se abrieron con un estruendo y Kurama salió corriendo de ellas.

"oh siii, por fin libre" dijo el zorro, se acercó a los dos hombres, ahora el chico le caía bien y el hombre bueno, ya no lo odiaba tanto.

"de nada" dijo naruto sonriendo, pero el zorro solo gruño con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"no eras tan tarado como pensaba minato" dijo Kurama haciendo que minato sonriera con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

"eh, gracias, creo"

Los tres compartieron un momento, Kurama estaba extasiado por ser libre al fin, pero…

"bien jeje, ya es hora de que me vaya" dijo minato a los dos.

"¿tan pronto?" pregunto naruto.

"je, tranquilo, con los poderes que tienes ahora no desapareceré por completo, solo absorberás mi chakra y por ende parte de mi alma, así que siempre estaré contigo" dijo revolviendo el cabello de su hijo mientras sonreía, naruto lo abrazó mientras también sonreía llorando, minato se desvanecía poco a poco, pero no sin antes de asegurarse de que su hijo este a salvo.

"Kurama" dijo minato hablándole al zorro, este le prestó atención. "quiero pedirte un último favor" dijo con una mirada suplicante al zorro, este solo resoplo.

"ya lo se, cuidare del chico" dijo sorprendiendo a naruto quien abrió los ojos en el pecho de su padre, y minato solo sonrió con gratitud.

"muchas gracias" dijo para terminar de desaparecer dejando a naruto abrazando el aire, no sin antes susurrarle a su hijo que lo amaba.

Kurama estaba un poco confundido ahora, odiaba al hombre por sellarlo pero, parecía que ambos habían sido víctimas de las circunstancias, la gente no sabía que un uchiha había causado el ataque, ellos solo vieron al zorro gigante destruyendo todo, y Kurama no vio al hombre que trataba de proteger lo que amaba, solo vio a otro hombre que lo quería oprimir sellándolo de nuevo, al final, Kurama pudo sentir un poco de empatía por el hombre.

"Kurama" dijo naruto secándose las lágrimas, el zorro lo miro. "prometo que cuidare de ti" dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa zorruna uzumaki marca registrada.

"jm, ¿Qué soy tu mascota? No podrías cuidar ni de una piedra, seré yo quien cuide de ti" dijo Kurama con suficiencia.

"je, bueno, entonces te lo encargo, y gracias" dijo naruto sonriendo.

Kurama también sonrió, hoy le habían agradecido mas veces que en toda su vida, él podría acostumbrarse a esto.

"como sea, quiero dormir asi que vete ya" dijo Kurama gruñonamente, naruto se reía del hecho de que el zorro no era honesto consigo mismo, pero ya arreglaría eso después, por ahora también se iría a dormir.

"si tienes razón, ya es tarde, y em, ¿Cómo me salgo de aquí?" pregunto naruto inocentemente.

Kurama sudo una gota. "solo imagínate en el último lugar en donde estuviste.

Naruto se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza y después cerro los ojos, al abrirlos se encontraba de nuevo en la calle.

"je, ese zorro no mentía" dijo naruto para si mismo.

"claro que no mentía" replico el zorro.

"¿eh? ¿Cómo?"

"puedo comunicarme contigo todo lo que quiera" dijo Kurama.

"wow, es genial, oh em, por cierto, creí que ya estarías libre saltando de montaña en montaña" dijo naruto.

"bueno, es más fácil estar dentro de ti, sin las cadenas o la jaula es mucho más fácil aceptar estar sellado"

"aww, el gran y poderoso Kurama se encariño conmigo" dijo naruto riéndose.

"sigue hablando y no dudare en explotarte por todos lados para salir de ti" amenazó Kurama.

"jeje, era broma"

Naruto habría dicho más pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¡naruto!, gracias al cielo que estas aquí" dijo iruka quien precia haber corrido por todo el continente elemental sin detenerse a descansar ni una vez, pues jadeaba y sudaba como si esa fuera la razón de su existencia.

"¿iruka-sensei?, ¿qué le sucede, se encuentra bien?" dijo naruto tratando de ayudar a iruka a sentarse en un banco público para que descansara un poco. Iruka jadeaba y jadeaba tratando de decir entre jadeos que estaba bien. Cuando finalmente recupero el aliento se paró del banco y suspiro agachado y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas delante del rubio que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Y de repente.

"¡TOONTOOOOO! ¡¿tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tuviste?! ¡te estuve buscando durante toda la tarde con un montón de otros chunin y anbu porque pensamos que algo te había pasado pedazo de imbécil!" dijo iruka, o mas bien grito seguido de un puñetazo en la cabeza de naruto que lo mando al suelo para seguido gritar más mientras usaba su jutsu patentado de la cabeza gigante. Cabe decir que naruto seguía sin entender nada.

"perdona iruka-sensei pero sigo sin comprenderte" dijo naruto sobándose la cabeza. Iruka suspiro para calmarse

"el sandaime nos mandó a todos los que estuviéramos disponibles para encontrarte, el sandaime no sintió tu chakra dentro de la aldea y los alrededores de ella, creíamos que te habían secuestrado o que te habías ido" dijo iruka un poco mas calmado. Naruto pensó unos segundos las palabras de iruka.

"asi que después de todo si soy un activo militar valioso para la aldea" naruto analizaba sus memorias acerca de los jinchurikis encontrando que en efecto eran la potencia militar mas grande de cualquier aldea, y confirmando así que en efecto, los altos mandos de konoha son estúpidos, si solo pensaban en él como un arma lo minimo que debieron hacer era pulir esa arma no estancarla ni quitarle el filo, bueno, eso ya no importaba.

"los humanos son idiotas" dijo Kurama en la cabeza de naruto.

Iruka no dijo nada cuando escucho lo que naruto dijo, si lo pensabas un poco llegarías a la misma conclusión, él también se le hacia una estupidez lo que hacía el consejo. Iruka sacudió su cabeza unos momentos y luego pregunto.

"como sea, ¿en dónde te habías metido?" pregunto iruka volviendo al estado preocupado.

"mmm, estuve en mi lugar secreto, ya sabes, un lugar para poder pensar tranquilamente" dijo naruto

"¿tu lugar secreto?, ¿y dónde queda eso, está muy alejado de la aldea?"

"se llama lugar secreto por algo iruka-sensei" respondió y la respuesta molesto un poco a iruka.

"bueno no me lo dirás a mí, pero si se lo dirás al hokage" iruka tomo del brazo a naruto y se lo llevo a la fuerza arrastrándolo hasta la oficina del hokage.

Cuando llegaron tanto iruka como el hokage se quedaron sorprendidos por la nueva apariencia de naruto, iruka no lo noto en la calle por la oscuridad de la noche pero ahora si podía ver los cambios de naruto en todo su esplendor, y si a eso le agregabas que naruto no era para nada sutil, pues la ropa que traía le quedaba pequeña y ambos espectadores podían afirmar que naruto había crecido bastante en ese corto lapso de tiempo, aunque las manchas de sangre se habían ido, producto de que naruto la absorbió toda, incluso la del pasto y su kunai.

"¿Qué te paso naruto?" dijo el hokage temeroso de la respuesta.

Naruto ya no podía ver al Hokage con los mismos ojos, dudo por unos momentos qué decirle, por un lado no quería decirle nada al hombre, y por el otro, él era el Hokage, mentirle y ser descubierto equivalía a cárcel o peor según esas lecciones de la academia, puede que tuviera esos sellos de estupidez, pero si algo había en naruto era un increíble instinto de supervivencia, inconscientemente se aprendió todas las reglas que podían matarlo o darle aun mas dolor, aunque el respeto era un punto y a parte, el Hokage dejaba que lo llamara viejo desde siempre, no había que cambiar eso, sin embargo, ahora estaba entre una pared y un lugar duro, si le decía temia lo que pudieran hacer con él, pero si mentía y lo descubrían no solo lo castigarían, sino que lo tendría que decir de todos modos. El Hokage notó la preocupación de naruto.

"oye cachorro, tengo una idea" le dijo Kurama a naruto y este sonrió dentro de si, pues parecía que el zorro tenia un gran sentido del humor, la idea de Kurama fue rápidamente aceptada por naruto. Naruto decidió jugar con el hokage un poco para disfrutar sus reacciones, no le diría la verdad ni en mil años pero él estaba seguro de que un buen susto seria bastante divertido, además, sería muy útil probar esos poderes de vampiro o lo que sea. Naruto miró a los ojos al Hokage, no usaba chakra ni nada de eso, solo era un efecto óptico con sus ojos, el Hokage se daría cuenta si algo le pasara a su energía.

"hice un trato con la bola de pelos"

"oye" se quejó kurama

"a cambio de libertad él me dio poder y conocimiento" dijo naruto dejando pálidos a hiruzen y iruka, si, el recordaría esto y lo usaría todo lo que quisiera.

"¿hablaste con el kyuubi y él te transformó?" pregunto hiruzen espantado, a lo que naruto respondió con un despreocupado.

"sip" dijo naruto rascándose la oreja con indiferencia.

El hokage intentaba procesar eso, y cuando lo digirió volvió a preguntar.

"¿puedes explicarme los detalles de tu trato y cuales cosas te dio?" dijo serio y con su pipa en su mano.

"así que quieres saber qué le paso a tu arma ¿no?" pensaba naruto, hiruzen ya había decaído de su gracia. "mmm bueno, según lo que entendí me dio super fuerza, super velocidad, capacidad de sigilo, regeneración acelerada y aumento la capacidad de mis sentidos, y todo a cambio de liberarlo" dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Los dos se estaban asombrando cada vez más de los regalos del bijuu pero cuando naruto llego a la última parte ambos palidecieron.

"¿co-como que liberarlo, naruto hacer eso te mataría al instante?" dijo el hokage entre serio y asustado.

"dile que…" decía Kurama, al zorro le divertía jugar con el vejestorio.

"si, eso fue lo que me dijo" decía naruto repitiendo lo que Kurama le decía. "pero le pedí que me dejara vivir solo un año más para poder disfrutar sin penas de mi vida a lo grande, y pasado ese año lo dejaría libre"

A los dos se les bajo un poco la presión cuando terminaron de escuchar, ambos se sorprendieron por la resolución de naruto y sintieron una punzada en el corazón por lo que decidió el uzumaki.

"naruto ¿Por qué decidiste eso, que no querías ser hokage, que paso con tu sueño?" pregunto iruka bastante impactado.

"murió ayer" dijo cortante el rubio dejando sin palabras a un aturdido chunin y ahora también un poco triste. "la razón por la que quería ser hokage era para que todos me reconocieran, todos los días me trato de autoconvencer de que esa es la solución, pero aceptémoslo, a menos de que yo los salve de algún loco con complejo de dios que quiera venir a destruir la aldea nunca me ganare su respeto"

-en amegakure-

"achuu"

"¿estás bien nagato?"

"si, si, no te preocupes konan, creo que tanta lluvia me está dando un resfrío"

-de vuelta en la oficina del hokage-

"es por eso que de nada me sirve querer ser el hokage, todos adoran al hokage, todos aman al hokage, pero, bueno, nadie me ama a mi" dijo naruto dejándoles un fuerte dolor en el pecho al hokage y a iruka. "es por eso que quiero vivir mi vida sin preocupaciones, abrir mi propio negocio, viajar, comer un montón de ramen y olvidarme de las personas, ya no necesitare más mi mascara de felicidad, voy a buscar ser feliz el resto del año que me queda de vida" dijo naruto mirando pensativo hacia el techo.

"pero no tienes que hacerlo, ¿dijiste que el kyuubi te dio conocimiento verdad? Entonces dime entre todo ese conocimiento ¿no te dio la habilidad de leer?, porque si es así, ahora podrías convertirte en ninja" dijo iruka esperanzado mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

"bueno, si, ahora se leer pero…"

Al hokage se le ocurrió una idea similar. "es verdad, naruto ¿si te doy tu banda ninja crees que puedas negociar un poco mas de tiempo con el kyuubi?" pregunto hiruzen con esperanza, si la resurrección del kyubii era inminente tendría que prepararse, buscar a jiraiya para hacer nuevos sellos de retención y un lugar donde encerrar a naruto.

Naruto vio que podía sacar provecho de la situación y decidió jugarle al vergas.

"bueno, supongo que podría, mmm, quizá si me das un nuevo apartamento, ya sabes, de esos bonitos y sin rentas, quizá así si pueda convencer al zorro que me de hasta diez años" dijo naruto mirando al techo pensativo con unos dedos en su barbilla y frunciendo los labios.

"si, si, te daré eso, ahora solo negocia con el kyuubi si puedes hacerlo" dijo el hokage cansado de tener que soportar siempre las peores cosas de esta aldea, si no era danzo era este niño que le decía que podía liberar a la bestia más destructiva del mundo en su aldea.

Naruto cerro los ojos y libero un poco de chakra.

"oye kyuubi ya lo pensé mejor, te liberare en diez años, si, si ya sé que ese no era el trato, pero oye, ya estuviste ahí décadas, una mas no ara tanto daño, de todas formas ¿qué harás?, ¿aterrorizar personas y dormir todo el día?, ya lo haces de todas formas, si, aja, si, diez sacrificios por mes, lo tengo, si, ok, eso está a discusión, si, aja, está bien, ¿de suadero o al pastor?, ¿con coca o Pepsi?, ok, bueno te veo después, bye"

Los dos espectadores se quedaron como estúpidos viendo la falsa interacción de naruto con el kyuubi, realmente no entendían mucho pero parecía que naruto había logrado convencer al zorro.

"¿y bien?" pregunto el Hokage.

"el aceptó" esa respuesta dejo salir un suspiro de iruka y el hokage, aunque naruto juraba haberlo escuchado también en el techo. "sin embargo hay una petición de él"

Esto extraño a los dos ninjas en la habitación además de naruto y los anbu.

"¿y que sería eso?" pregunto el hokage esperando que no pidiera sacrificarle a media aldea.

"dice que quiere que me den los complejos de los clanes uchiha y senju, dice que quiere tener eso al menos como venganza por haber sido utilizado como juguete por madara y el primer hokage cuando pelearon entre ellos" puede que naruto no supiera leer hasta ahora, pero podía escuchar, y de vez en cuando escuchaba conversaciones cotidianas con temas diversos, uno de ellos fue el de cómo se originó el famoso valle del fin, el hokage estaba pensativo ante esa petición, al ver que lo pensaba demasiado naruto decidió insistir en su treta. "¿Qué dices, suena bien no? Nadie los está usando de todas formas. Según lo que me dijo la bola de pelos lo primero que hará cuando sea libre será destruir la aldea que lo ha mantenido prisionero" dijo naruto con el mismo gesto y viendo al hokage ocasionalmente.

El hokage tomo una hoja en blanco de su cajón y se puso a escribir cosas en el, terminó, lo firmó, lo selló y se lo dio a naruto.

"ten, ahora los complejo senju y uchiha te pertenecen" naruto tomo el papel y lo leyó a detalle, él estaba de acuerdo con lo que el sandaime estableció, así que lo enrolló y lo guardo en su porta-kunais. También tomó el aro con muchas llaves que le extendió el hokage e hizo lo mismo.

"bueno, ahora que sé de geografía, historia, y lenguaje gracias al kyuubi, ¿hora si puedo graduarme?" pregunto naruto. Naruto volteo a ver a iruka, iruka volteo a ver al hokage, el hokage volteo a ver a naruto, naruto le dijo que si, el hokage le dijo a iruka que si, iruka le dijo a naruto que si. Iruka entonces se saco su banda ninja y se la puso a naruto.

"felicidades naruto, estas graduado" naruto se alegró un poco cuando sintió el itayate en su frente. "y para celebrar iremos a comer ramen"

Naruto podía decir que estaba satisfecho. Naruto fue el primero que salió corriendo a su puesto de ramen favorito, apenas eran las ocho de la noche así que estaría abierto, pero antes de que iruka lo siguiera le dedico unas palabras al hokage.

"hokage-sama, ¿está seguro de haberle dado esos complejos a naruto? ¿no tendrá problemas naruto si la gente se entera de que él está ahí? Como diciendo que mancha los nombres de los clanes o algo así" pregunto iruka, y el hokage debía admitir que era bastante posible lo que él decía, pero ya lo tenía resuelto.

"no te preocupes iruka, el complejo de los clanes senju y uchiha estuvieron a la venta desde hace muchos años, el senju porque casi todos sus miembros fueron destruidos en la segunda y tercera gran guerra shinobi, y el uchiha, bueno, tú ya sabes porque" iruka asintió en comprensión. "el ultimo heredero del clan uchiha rechazo el complejo cuando se le dio, ya que no quería estar en un lugar donde constantemente reviviera las tragedias que vio esa noche, en sus palabras no quería estar en la misma casa donde vio a su familia morir, fue por eso que la aldea le pago por el complejo y este paso a ser parte de la aldea, ahora, las razones por las que nadie había comprado los complejos fueron porque al igual que sasuke, nadie quería estar en un lugar que solo recordara muerte en todas sus calles, algunas manchas de sangre jamás pudieron ser limpiadas, y por el lado del senju, bueno, legalmente ese le sigue perteneciendo a tsunade, cuando se fue de la aldea no dejo dicho que donaba o vendia el complejo senju, así que se entendía que seguía siendo de ella, pero en vista de que no parece que volverá en esta vida, bueno… naruto-kun los aprovechara mejor. Ademas, aunque legalmente ahora esos complejos le pertenecen, realmente no afectara en nada, es lo mismo que solo dejarlo tener otro apartamento dentro de uno de ellos, cual sea que elija, no causara mayor cambio, no tiene los recursos para modificarlos, ni tampoco la edad para negociarlos, digamos que solo le cumplí su primera petición, cambiarlo de casa, solo le prestamos otra casa sin renta como él pidió"

Iruka estaba sorprendido con la resolución del hokage, pues era verdad, el que naruto tuviera los complejos más grandes de la aldea era equivalente a decir que una hormiga se había adueñado de un árbol, osea, apenas y se notaría la diferencia.

Cuando naruto eh iruka se despidieron, iruka le dijo al rubio.

"recuerda presentarte el próximo lunes a las 8 para que se te asigne tu equipo genin" naruto le asintió, fueron a comer a ichiraku, naruto les presumió a ayame y teuchi sus nuevos complejos y estos quedaron impresionados, el viejo ya con planes de casar a su hija con el rubio con la idea de que ahora el niño era rico.

Al terminar naruto se fue a su apartamento, que no lo sería por mucho tiempo de todos modos.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando naruto llego a su hogar, vio nuevamente la condición en la que estaba, decidió que no quería estar más ahí, así que tomo todo lo que le parecía de valor y lo sello en una hoja que tomo del piso, la guardo y la metió en su ahora muy estrecho bolsillo, solo tomo los 10 paquetes de ramen instantáneo y su televisión. Naruto se dirigió hacia el complejo senju y al llegar se encontró con un anbu que cuidaba el complejo, naruto se le acerco y lo saludo con la cabeza, el anbu iba a preguntar la razón del chico para estar ahí pero naruto le extendió el papel que le dio el Hokage, el cual actuaba como escrituras del complejo haciendo a naruto su legítimo dueño. El anbu tomo el papel de naruto mientras silenciosamente le avisaba a su compañero de turno que vigilara en caso de que sea una distracción.

El anbu leyó el contenido del papel y verificó que el sello fuera el original hecho por el mismo Hokage aplicándole un poco de chakra, pocos sabían eso, pero de hecho los sellos oficiales del Hokage tenían en ellos un poco de chakra que sus fieles ninjas podían usar para corroborar su autenticidad. El anbu suspiro dentro de su máscara y le regreso a naruto el papel.

"increíble, dime ¿Cómo conseguiste que el Hokage te diera los derechos sobre las propiedades de los dos clanes fundadores de la aldea?, son fácilmente los mas codiciados y venerados en toda la aldea". Dijo el anbu frente a naruto, el otro anbu que estaba con él apareció en un shunsin junto a ellos y pregunto sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Qué? ¿en serio?"

"si, me los dio como pago por no dejar salir al kyuubi en el intento de robo de ayer de el exmaestro mizuki"

"si, me entere de eso, en realidad inventaste unos jutsus muy increíbles ¿eh mocoso?" dijo el anbu frotando el cabello de naruto al final y haciendo reír al rubio.

"tendré que preguntar sobre eso a los que cuidan la torre hoy" pensó el anbu.

"bueno, creo que entonces no hay más razón para estar aquí, ya que ahora tu vivirás aquí ¿o me equivoco?" dijo el otro anbu.

"si aquí viviré de ahora en adelante" contesto naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"si eso es bueno, oye, ¿Cres que puedas prestarme una casa en el complejo, es que ya sabes, con lo grande que es y eso, ¿no creo que lo bayas a abarcar todo verdad?"

"emmm, bueno, yo creo que no, sin embargo, me gusta mi privacidad" dijo naruto matando un poco las esperanzas del anbu por tener una linda casa. "pero sabes, en realidad no necesito dos complejos, te diré que, ¿qué tal si vienes en esta semana aquí y vamos al complejo del clan uchiha?, ahí si puedo darte la casa que tu quieras, si tu quieres claro" dijo naruto sacándole brillitos al anbu en los ojos.

"oh claro que quiero, lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias" dijo el anbu emocionándose.

"¿eh, yo también puedo tener una casa en el complejo uchiha? Dijo el otro anbu un poco apenado.

"claro, no veo porque no"

"¡genial!" exclamo el anbu con los brazos en el aire en pose de victoria, a naruto le broto una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca ante el comportamiento de la elite de konoha.

"solo les pediré que no le digan a nadie sobre esto pronto por favor, en realidad no quisiera que cualquiera me anduviera pidiendo casa jeje, además, creo que podría hacer un mejor negocio con el complejo del clan uchiha, así que por ahora ustedes serán los únicos que dejare que vivan ahí, bueno, ustedes y sus familias si tienen" dijo naruto asiendo que los dos anbu asintieran en comprensión.

"no te preocupes por eso, mantendremos nuestra palabra de que nadie lo sabrá hasta que tú quieras" dijo uno de los dos y el otro asintió.

"está bien entonces".

"si, nosotros nos retiramos naruto-san que tenga buena noche en su nuevo hogar" dijo uno de los dos anbu tomando el asentimiento de naruto y retirándose junto con su compañero.

Naruto no lo sabía, pero los miembros de los escuadrones de anbu que eran fieles al Hokage sabían de él, y de sus maltratos, ellos siempre que pudieron buscaron ayudarlo, tanto por órdenes del Hokage como por decisión propia, claro, ellos se lamentaban el ser enviados a misiones fuera de la aldea justo en los días en que naruto sufría más, pero ordenes eran órdenes. Ellos sabían que naruto fue un sacrificio, y aunque les parecía molesto y ruidoso, en el fondo ellos guardaban un profundo respeto por el chico, ya que él fue el protector de konoha literalmente desde el día que nació, y ellos se habían unido a anbu para proteger su aldea también, solo que ellos lo hacían una vez por mes si era mucho, pero naruto estaba continuamente luchando en contra del zorro y de los pensamientos de odio que lejos de domar, solo ayudaban al zorro a salir más rápido, ellos lo admiraban por eso.

Naruto vio desaparecer a los dos anbu con los que simpatizó, poco sabia él acerca de quienes eran, porque de haberlo sabido habría reconocido al anbu con mascara de dragón quien era el comandante supremo de anbu después del Hokage y quien le había recibido el documento, y a su ayudante y compañero quien portaba una máscara de oso.

Naruto saco las llaves que le había dado el sandaime, se tardó unos buenos 20 minutos en encontrar la llave adecuada para abrir el gran portón que era la entrada al complejo, cuando entro al complejo vio que había una larga calle principal con casas en cada lado de la calle y al final lo que parecía ser la casa del jefe del clan, a naruto se le hacían muy anticuadas las casas del complejo, pues a él le gustaban más las lujosas mansiones que veía en sus recuerdos implantados, mucho más modernas y atractivas que una casa de madera que lo único que tenia de diferente de las otras era el hecho de ser más grande, así que naruto hizo lo que pensó era mejor.

"mmm, bueno, no está mal, pero creo que puede ser mejor, este será un buen entrenamiento para mi mokuton, me pregunto si podré hacerlas de una sola vez o tendré que hacer carpintería extra, bueno no importa, solo tengo que averiguarlo"

Naruto uso el mokuton para hacer que toda la calle principal se llenara de árboles grandes y gruesos, y luego hizo unos cuantos cientos de clones.

"bien muchachos a trabajar" dijo y todos sus clones asintieron.

Naruto se metió en la primera casa del clan que vio luego de cerrar de nuevo la entrada al complejo, se ducho, se cambió y se dispuso a dormir.

Pasaron los días en los que naruto y sus clones se dedicaron a reconstruir todo el complejo senju, ahora llamado complejo uzumaki, naruto decidió honrar a las personas que lo salvaron utilizando el símbolo de ellos para su nuevo clan el cual consistía en una estrella de cinco puntas rodeada por símbolos entre los espacios de la estrella y rodeados nuevamente por un círculo con más símbolos alrededor de él, la diferencia es que en medio de la estrella puso el remolino del clan uzumaki como gesto de amor por aquellos que cayeron en la caída de uzu, al parecer seras y alucard habían estado ahí cuando fue la caída y aunque no se metieron, si absorbieron toda la sangre y almas que ahí perecieron, tanto de uzumakis como de los atacantes, es por eso que naruto sabia de su cultura.

En estos días el anbu dragón y oso aparecieron nuevamente, ellos contemplaron con agrado las mejoras que naruto le estaba haciendo al complejo, interiormente estaban sorprendidos de la capacidad de mano de obra con la que contaba el rubio, y ahora que lo veían bien, ya no se parecía mucho al niño que ellos conocieron, parecía como si hubiera entrenado por años y hubiera aumentado su edad, ciertamente cuando les dijeron que es lo que había pasado esa noche que se encontraron con el rubio en la oficina del Hokage ellos se mostraron escépticos, pero ahora podían sentirlo con claridad, el poder recorriendo a naruto, ambos eran sensores, podría decirse que los mejores de la aldea, y los niveles de chakra que sentían de naruto eran simplemente ridículos, ellos se sintieron como nada más que gotitas de agua ante un vasto océano en comparación.

Cuando lo saludaron naruto les respondió y recordó su promesa, así que dejo a sus clones trabajar solos mientras el acompañaba al comandante de anbu y su ayudante a sus nuevos hogares. Ellos eligieron de las mejores casas del complejo, no sin antes entregarle el documento del Hokage a los anbu que cuidaban el complejo uchiha, cabe destacar que naruto se extrañó un poco del miedo con el que actuaban los anbu que cuidaban del complejo uchiha cuando ellos llegaron, naruto pensó que sus niveles de chakra que intentaba ocultar aun eran demasiado grandes, el pobre ingenuo.

Naruto dejo a los dos anbu en sus nuevos domicilios y se dispuso a irse, pero cuando dragón y oso notaron que naruto no se dirigía a la entrada, sino que se adentraba más en el complejo decidieron seguirlo, ellos estaban siguiendo a escondidas a naruto, o eso creían, pues naruto los sintió desde que se había ido.

"anbu-san, ¿aún tiene asuntos conmigo?" pregunto naruto haciendo que ambos anbu bajaran ante el para presentarse nuevamente avergonzados de que el niño los descubriera.

"¿Cómo supiste?" pregunto oso.

"no es de sorprenderse en realidad, porque también soy un sensor" dijo el rubio.

"solo nos preguntábamos a donde ibas" respondió dragón.

"jeje, solo exploraba, es raro pasar de tener un apartamento de una sola habitación a todo un complejo, en verdad me siento un poco hiperactivo"

Dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, los anbu comprendieron.

"entendemos, también, nos preguntábamos de que manera te podíamos pagar el favor que nos haces al darnos esas casas, dime, ¿te gustaría entrenamiento o tal vez algunos jutsus?" pregunto con simpatía dragón y oso asintió en confirmación.

Naruto lo pensó un poco, pero no le dio muchas vueltas.

"bueno, a decir verdad, en realidad si estoy interesado en jutsus, pero no quiero que su apretada agenda la arrinconen aún más conmigo, lo único que le pediré a cambio es saber en dónde están las bibliotecas de este complejo, planeo trasladarlas al otro complejo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"wow, bueno, se dónde están aunque, bueno se supone que estaban resguardadas, aunque como ahora el complejo te pertenece creo que no habrá problema" dijo oso reflexionando. "pero ¿estás seguro que es todo lo que quieres?" insistió oso.

"sí, quiero adiestrarme en leyes y política, y según se, el clan senju, Hyuga y uchiha eran los mas fuertes y políticamente mejor posicionados, así que pensé que habría un poco de esas enseñanzas en sus bibliotecas" respondió naruto.

"¿Por qué deseas eso naruto?" pregunto dragón luego de salir de la sorpresa inicial, ellos no veían al rubio hiperactivo como político aburrido ni en mil años.

"porque planeo restaurar mi clan y registrarlo en konoha, y una vez lo haga tendré que convertirme en un líder de clan, y necesitare todo eso".

Los anbu asintieron en comprensión, ellos sabían el clan al que naruto se refería, y siendo honestos, ellos esperaban ver el día en que ese clan formara parte de konoha en toda su gloria nuevamente, si ellos contaban con un clan al que solo podían hacerle frente con tres aldeas juntas entonces no habría quien les pudiera hacer frente jamás.

"bien, entonces te lo diremos, el clan uchiha cuenta con una única biblioteca, esta se encuentra en el edificio junto al salón de la policía militar o lo que antes lo era, ahí encontraras todo lo que buscas, bien nosotros nos retiramos, y gracias de nuevo"

"adiós niño"

Dijeron dragón y oso seguido de retirarse.

Naruto se despidió también y fue directo a recolectar esa biblioteca. Naruto sello cada libro, pergamino y papel que se encontró junto con sus estanterías y aun los que estaban en bodegas. Cuando naruto salió de ahí solo se veía un gran cuarto vacío.

También, a mediados de esa semana, naruto experimento un gran cambio.

"aaaahgr, ¿Qué me sucede?" se preguntaba el rubio tras sentir un poco de fatiga espontanea, él se encontraba diseñando los planos de los edificios que quería construir, pero de repente se sintió como si le hubieran drenado todo su chakra. Así estuvo un par de minutos tratando de caminar apoyado de la pared, hasta que finalmente sucumbió y se desmayó.

"auch, eso estuvo muy feo, no me dolió, pero, se sintió como si hubiera hecho ejercicio durante meses sin descanso" decía frotándose la cabeza el rubio. "eh? Esto no es mi casa, ¿Dónde?..."

"hola" dijo una voz interrumpiendo la de naruto, el rubio se giró y notó que a su lado estaba un hombre alto y de ropas rojas. Claro que naruto lo reconoció al instante.

"¿alucard-sensei?" pregunto naruto parpadeando.

"el mismo" dijo con una sonrisa alucard.

"wow, es un gusto y un placer verlo de nuevo" decía naruto un poco nervioso, el hombre ante él era quien el consideraba su ejemplo a seguir por todas las cosas grandiosas que el recordaba de él.

"je, si lo sé" dijo revolviendo el cabello del rubio. "pero contestando a tu pregunta, este lugar es conocido como seól o hades, ese fue el nombre que le puse, el lugar donde podía convivir y contactar con todas las almas que alguna vez consumí, dime, ¿ya lo empiezas a recordar?"

"sí, se me viene a la mente mucho de eso, este lugar es el equivalente a la dimensión que los jinchurikis portan dentro de sí, la cual es creada para enjaular a los bijuus" dijo naruto.

"sí, desgraciadamente si, cuando el mocoso me pidió que los cuidara bueno, lo hice de la mejor forma que se me ocurrió, pero pasados los años ellos decidieron que recorrerían el mundo solos y ya no viajando como una manada, yo no vi ningún problema, así que los deje ir, todos y cada uno de ellos se fueron, algunos en parejas, pero creo también se separaron después, yo creí que hacia lo correcto, hasta que un día me tope con…"

"con un hombre al cual le habían sellado a isobu" completó naruto las palabras de alucard.

"sí, fue ahí donde me di cuenta del error que cometí, pero para cuando quise liberarlos ya era tarde, si mataba a sus contenedores ellos morían con ellos hasta que pasaran años en los que se pudiera reformar su chakra, por otro lado la mayoría de los jinchurikis habían sido creados contra su voluntad, así que no me pareció justo extraer a sus bijuus matándolos en el proceso" dijo alucard.

"mmm, bueno, hagoromo te dio su alma, pudiste revivirlos con el rinnegan" dijo naruto.

Alucard solo parpadeo una vez, luego dos, y luego hablo.

"¿Dónde estabas hace mil años?" decía alucard murmurando maldiciones. Naruto solo sudo una gota por su nuca. "como sea, vengo a tratar de ayudarte a entender que es lo que te está pasando ahora mismo" dijo él volviendo a su seriedad.

"sí, no recuerdo nada parecido, ¿sabes a que se debe?" pregunto naruto al ente frente a él.

"realmente solo puedo especular, pero ahora mismo puedo ofrecerte una teoría que podrás o no creer" dijo alucard y naruto asintió. "cuando yo recibí el poder de ser un vampiro no existía la manipulación de chakra, las fuerzas físicas y espirituales no estaban unidas, yo podía controlar las almas pero solo en manifestaciones físicas en mi nivel cero, lo mismo con seras" naruto asentía ya viendo a donde quería llegar alucard. "sin embargo, cuando te transforme a ti en vampiro tú ya contabas con un sistema especial y orgánico diseñado específicamente para que tu alma y tu cuerpo se unieran en uno solo, tus bobinas de chakra, como si fuera otro sistema como el nervioso, pero en lugar de nervios o venas a ustedes se les otorgo espacios diminutos pero capaces de almacenar energía pura, no atp ni electrones ni nada que haya visto nunca hasta antes del incidente, desde que el mocoso le empezó a dar chakra a las personas estas al reproducirse fueron evolucionando, las primeras generaciones solo tenían un gran control sobre estas energías, pero conforme las fueron usando y necesitando, su cuerpo se adaptó para poder manipularla de manera natural, lo que hoy conocen como canales, bobinas y tenketsus de chakra, yo supongo que tú al nacer con todo eso desarrollaste diferente la transformación en vampiro, la cual tardo mucho más al parecer que en seras, tal vez adaptándose a tu energía, o algo más, pero cuando bebiste la sangre de seras y consumiste tu primer alma entonces si hubo más cambios en ti, justo ahora estarías terminando de adaptarte a esos cambios, tu chakra, que es energía física y espiritual se fusiona con tu relativamente nuevo cuerpo de vampiro, mismo que se está adaptando para poder soportar todo ello, primero fue tu cuerpo, ahora es tu chakra el que está cambiando, creo que recuerdas el propósito de tu cuerpo" decía alucard con naruto totalmente atento.

"medio le entendí" dijo naruto sacándole una gota de sudor a alucard. "básicamente, me estoy adaptando para poder soportar todo su poder, entiendo lo del cuerpo, pero es la parte de chakra lo que aún me tiene con dudas, ¿Cómo exactamente cambia?" pregunto naruto.

"dentro de ti se encuentran almas con muchos kekke genkai, aunque se les llame líneas de sangre, la realidad es que todo radicaba en el chakra, por ejemplo, está la línea de sangre que más has usado estos días, el mokuton, en realidad cualquiera que pueda manipular y fusionar perfectamente la transformación de chakra de agua con el de tierra y la energía yang podría hacer mokuton, pero hasta la fecha nadie más ha podido según tus recuerdos, pero tú no solo tienes el mokuton, tienes infinidad de otras líneas de sangre más, es por eso que tu chakra está tratando de que todas puedan coexistir en paz, como si todas fueran tipos diferentes de chakra de diferentes colores en un mismo espacio, y cada una busca predominar sobre las otras hasta que todas sean del mismo color o tengan la misma cantidad de color, solo que en lugar de colores son las afinidades elementales, que bueno, tú ya sabes que es lo que en realidad significa ser afin o no a un elemento, bueno, todo esto llevo a lo último que te quiero decir, y para ello tengo que explicarte lo más importante"

"¿Qué es?" pregunto naruto intrigado.

"que todas las líneas de sangre, todos los jutsus, todo el conocimiento de ellos, y la capacidad de hacerlas no se debe tanto al chakra, cualquiera tiene chakra, pero en ti hay algo más poderoso que el chakra, o más bien diría que tienes algo para controlar a la perfección el chakra, el rinnegan" dijo alucard dejando que naruto lo procesara, cuando él vio que lo comprendía continuo. "cuando el mocoso me dio su alma también me dio su energía física, es decir, absorbí su alma con parte de su cuerpo, ósea, chakra, yo jamás tuve bobinas de chakra, solo aprendí a manipular esas energías, pero jamás fueron parte de mí, esa fue la única imperfección que tenía mi cuerpo, porque jamás se pensó que se necesitaría en mí, sin embargo ahora tu si las puedes usar, es por eso que tienes el sharingan, el mokuton, el ranton, el yoton, y demás, yo solo podía usar una forma limitada de todo eso, y más bien yo no, me convertía en los que me comía para usarlos, y sobre el rinnegan, bueno, es prácticamente lo que te puede permitir canalizar todo lo que tienes de una forma que sea usable sin que tengas conflictos en tu cuarpo y chakra a cada rato o cada vez que lo uses"

Naruto abrió los ojos en comprensión.

"veo que lo captas, si, el rinnegan te permite la máxima afinidad a todas las transformaciones y manipulaciones de la naturaleza, así como de las energías yin y yang, por lo que con él no tienes que desesperarte por no poder hacer un jutsu o lo que quieras con tu chakra, es como si tuvieras una bodega llena de cosas y el rinnegan fuera el botón que aprietas para cada cosa que quieras que te den, al mismo tiempo y gracias a que tu chakra se estabiliza en partes iguales gracias al rinnegan tu tendrías que tener un perfecto control sobre esas energías" naruto asentía sorprendido y entusiasmado. "ahora, con esto nuestra fusión estará completa, tu serás el primero en usar todo el potencial que eh reunido desde que la era shinobi se creó" naruto asintió.

"gracias sensei, por el regalo y por salvarme aquella vez" dijo naruto abrazando a alucard, este sonrió un poco y le froto el cabello.

"ni lo menciones niño, solo una cosa más, por ultimo quiero que tengas cuidado si algún día decides transformar a alguien más en vampiro, porque estoy casi seguro que ahora la transformación también le dará lo que ahora tú tienes, para ponerlo en palabras cortas, tu cuerpo fue creado para ser perfecto, y para que tú como nueva especie sobrevivieras a todos y a todo, el vampiro nació para ser la especie suprema en toda cadena alimenticia, eso significa una adaptación perfecta a todo ecosistema, habitad, alimentación, temperatura, y toda condición, eso incluye el apareamiento, por lo que con el fin de seguir siendo la especie dominante tus genes siempre serán los dominantes, incluyendo a quien tú decidas convertir en vampiro, ya que la reproducción es versátil, ya sea que tengas decendencia o crees más como tú, y ya que tú ahora tienes el chakra de todas las almas fusionado como uno solo, seguramente también afectarías el de quien sea que muerdas"

"¿también le daría todos los kekke genkai y el rinnegan?" pregunto naruto intrigado.

"no sabría decirlo, pero supongamos que si, en todo caso ten cuidado, ¿está bien?" dijo alucard.

"sí, tendré cuidado, muchas gracias sensei" dijo naruto sonriendo.

"bien, esta será con suerte la última vez que hablemos, recuerda que te di mi alma para poder descansar al fin" dijo alucard frotando la cabeza de naruto.

"sí, supongo que esto es el adiós, je, salude a seras-neechan de mi parte" dijo naruto dándole un último abrazo a alucard.

El vampiro original solo sonrio, le daba gracia ver como el idioma y costumbres de uno de los países más pequeños fue el que acabo sobreviviendo las eras como lo fue Japón.

"si, cuídate naruto, adiós"

Naruto despertó en el mismo lugar en el que se desmayó, le dolía la cabeza, pero nuevamente se sentía diferente, suponía que se Devia a su nuevo chakra o al menos a lo que sea que se le agregara a este, para comprobarlo empezó a canalizar un poco de chakra en una esfera con sus dos manos, la esfera era transparente y del tamaño de dos veces su cabeza, dentro de la esfera se generaron tres esferas más pequeñas que giraban dentro de la esfera más grande, le pareció extraño, el color no era lo que él esperaba, él asimilaba su chakra como si fuera azul, y el del kyuubi como si fuera rojo. El color que el veía era casi negro en su totalidad, sin embargo tenía pequeños puntos que lo hacían ver como si fuera un negro perlado, no era que no se pudiera ver como si fuera un abismo, solo era oscuro con tintes de luz, como si fuera la noche misma con el cielo lleno de estrellas, era curioso, suponía que se debía a la combinación de todo el chakra dentro de él, a excepción del del kyuubi claro.

Eso paso durante la semana, pero ahora era el día de la asignación de equipos y ya casi era hora de ir a la academia para que le asignaran a naruto su equipo genin, y es por eso que naruto estaba afinando los últimos detalles de la obra. Se podía ver a naruto con un lápiz en la oreja un casco de construcción y con un plano extendido mientras los clones continuaban trabajando.

"jefe, ya terminamos su atuendo del día de hoy" dijo un clon entregándole una caja a naruto.

Naruto se adentró en su nueva mansión y se cambió en uno de los vestidores después de tomar una ducha, la ropa era un cómodo pantalón de camuflaje verde con botas todo terreno y una playera de tirantes negra que dejaba ver el físico musculoso, pero a la vez estético que ahora tenía. naruto le estaba posando al espejo como idiota hasta que se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde, se amarro los bolcillos militares de piernas que venían en la caja y se puso los guantes sin dedos con el símbolo de su nuevo clan.

Salió del complejo rumbo a la academia con el itayate que le había dado iruka amarrado debajo de su hombro derecho.

Al llegar a la academia y meterse en su salón nadie lo reconoció, paso al lado de shikamaru para sentarse en uno de los pocos lugares vacíos, que para su mala suerte era al lado del chico que mas detestaba, sasuke, el tipo actuaba como si todo el mundo debiera de besar el suelo por donde el pisaba y agradecer por ello, era en verdad irritante, quizá algún día podría restregarle al bastardo el eternal mangekyo sharingan que ahora tenía él, no, naruto había decidido usar solo sus habilidades para todo, no quería que dijeran que él era fuerte solo porque alguien le había dado esos regalos, porque para naruto eso eran, regalos, y nadie iba a menospreciar los regalos que le habían dado las personas que lo salvaron, no es que él les fuera a decir que se los habían dado, pero era parte de su orgullo.

Todos estaban viendo al chico extraño que se había metido al salón de clases, pero alguien lo reconoció cuando vio las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

"¿naruto?" dijo shikamaru. "¿en serio eres tú?"

"oh, hola shikamaru ¿Cómo estás?" respondio el rubio, él no tenía problemas con shikamaru, el chico fue de las pocas personas que no lo juzgaron, aunque si creía que era un tonto, la cosa es que naruto no sabía si era por buena gente o porque le parecía demasiado esfuerzo al nara el odiar a alguien.

"¿Qué te paso?" pregunto el perezoso nara bastante sorprendido.

"¿oh esto? Simplemente deje caer mi transformación" el mintió, pero eso no lo sabía shikamaru.

"ósea que todo este tiempo estuviste utilizando una transformación? ¿era un ejercicio de control de chakra o algo?" pregunto chouji al lado de shikamaru.

"mmmm, si, algo así" respondió naruto.

Sasuke poso sus ojos por unos segundos en el rubio al otro lado de su mesa haciéndose preguntas también, pero fueron mandadas al sótano de su mente cuando dos chicas ruidosas llegaron al salón peleándose por quién llego primero.

Las chicas discutían y se insultaban por los defectos que una le recalcaba a la otra de si misma, pero todo empeoro cuando ellas dos se quisieron sentar al lado del uchiha, esto debido a que había más chicas locas que querían hacer lo mismo, desafortunadamente para ellas un rubio de ojos azules estaba en su camino y eso era algo que ellas no podían permitir.

"¡oye tú, quítate del camino, solo yo puedo sentarme al lado de sasuke-kun!" grito la peli rosa llamada sakura. A naruto se le iluminaron los ojos cuando la vio.

"¡sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas junto a mi, que dices?!" dijo naruto a su enamoramiento.

Sakura no reconoció al principio al rubio enfrente de ella, pero cuando escuchó como la llamo supo al instante que se trataba de naruto. El pequeño bastardo había tenido un gran cambio desde la última vez que lo vio según ella, bastante mas atractivo de hecho, pero ni así se salvó del golpe que la peli rosa le soltó por menospreciar a su sasuke-kun.

"¡auch, ¿Qué te pasa?!" dijo naruto sobándose la cabeza en el lugar donde sakura lo había golpeado.

"¡naruto quítate para que pueda sentarme con mi sasuke-kun!" dijo y las demás reaccionaron cuando escucharon el nombre, las otras chicas se empezaban a sonrojar por ver al rubio pero cuando escucharon su nombre las llamas de su odio se encendieron nuevamente y otra rubia hablo.

"¿naruto? ¿tú que haces aquí? Solo los graduados pueden estar aquí" dijo ino con cara de asco. Shikamaru no dijo nada porque él ya había visto la banda que naruto llevaba en el brazo, al parecer el había logrado graduarse, no le pareció muy sorprendente porque había escuchado hace un año de boca de su padre que un chico logro graduarse sin saber ningún jutsu, por lo que no le pareció demasiado descabellado que naruto se haya podido graduar con dos. Pero esto aparentemente les daba igual a las fangirl locas del emo uchiha.

"eso ya lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí porque logre graduarme" dijo naruto frunciendo el ceño y apuntando al itayate en su brazo.

Ino lo vio por un momento, la banda y el metal parecían bastante gastados y dañados, ella al instante puso una cara de asco hacia el rubio sentado, como si de repente le pusieran en frente la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

"sabía que eras estúpido y que eras un ladrón, pero esto es demasiado bajo hasta para ti" dijo haciendo que sakura la viera con duda, así que ella vio la banda de naruto en su brazo y también llego a la misma conclusión. Naruto no sabía la razón de las palabras de ino pero sakura se encargó de aclarárselas.

"siempre supe que eras alguien despreciable naruto pero ahora me das asco, mira que robarle su itayate a un ninja solo para poder estar aquí y tratar de engañar a iruka-sensei de que te dejaron graduarte, eres asqueroso" dijo la peli rosa arrancando el itayate del brazo de naruto y desconcertándolo.

"yo me encargare de devolverle esto a quien se lo hayas robado maldita escoria, ten por seguro que cuando el Hokage se entere de esto tú te vas a ir a pudrir a la cárcel" las palabras de sakura taladraron en el cerebro de naruto, y rompieron algo dentro de él, una cosa era el rechazo, pero esas palabras lo lastimaron en serio.

"¡oye devuélveme eso, yo no robe nada!" dijo naruto levantándose para poder quitarle su banda a sakura pero ino lo empujo y naruto cayo al escalón de abajo con todas las chicas rodeándolo.

"si claro, todos aquí saben que tu pasatiempo es robar, ¿de verdad creíste que no se darían cuenta de que este itayate estaría todo descuidado y gastado? Es obvio que no es tuyo" dijo ino viendo a naruto como si fuera basura agusanada, y el odiaba eso, si es verdad que a veces robaba, pero eso era porque no tenía otra opción y las únicas cosas que robaba eran comida o algunas mantas para el frio ya que por alguna razón siempre terminaba con el apartamento destruido al terminar todas las semanas. El planeaba regresarles los gastos con intereses a las personas que robaba una vez que él se convirtiera en Hokage, no era su culpa que le cobraran tantos impuestos, ¿Cómo iba a saber él que cobraban impuestos por cada bolcillo que tenía en su ropa?, el solo llevaba tantos como pudiera para guardar sus herramientas ninja, y que lo único que le vendieran fueran productos caducados o pasados, él era un ser humano por un demonio. Él se dio cuenta de que le cobraban de más al registrar sus recuerdos más recientes de ninjas de kumo que compraban lo mismo y más barato.

"¡eso es porque es de iruka-sensei!" dijo naruto, el escuchaba los murmullos que todo el salón empezaba a hacer. El quiso ponerse de pie pero una de las chicas lo tiro de nuevo poniendo su pie en su pecho como restricción.

"no puedo creerlo, iruka-sensei fue de los pocos que trataron de aguantarte y soportar con paciencia tus estupideces ¿y así es como le pagas? Te aprovechaste de su confianza y le robaste su itayate, ¿solo así vez a las personas? ¿cómo objetos y cosas que solo deben usarse para tu beneficio? Lo dije y lo repito, me das asco" dijo sakura, oh la ironía.

Eso fue todo, no iba a soportar esto, él no tenía que soportar esto, él no era nada de lo que ellas decían. Las demás chicas se unieron al par de brabuconas y comenzaron a insultar a naruto, una que otra aprovechó su posición en el piso y lo pateo, los demás veían sorprendidos al grupo de chicas dudando de sus palabras, no era su asunto, pero no pudieron evitar oír todo lo que el grupo de ruidosas gritaba. A naruto le estaban empezando a humedecer los ojos, él no le haría eso a una de las pocas personas que creyó en él. Naruto no podía creer el concepto en que lo tenían, el quería llevarse bien con estas personas, honestamente él no sabía que había hecho para ganarse ese maltrato, si hacia bromas a veces y era ruidoso, pero no era tan grave como para que ellas abusaran así de él. A naruto se le rompió el corazón cuando vio y escucho a sakura decir todo eso, ella había sido su primera amiga, él la ayudó cuando ella se sentía insegura de niña y la aguanto con sus golpes porque pensó que ella vería que con él ella siempre estaría feliz y siempre la aceptaría a pesar de su carácter, pero ahora no sabía que pensar, ella estaba actuando como esos aldeanos cuando lo llevaban lejos en sus cumpleaños para torturarlo. Naruto comenzó a llorar, él no era nada de eso, él no le haría eso a iruka ni a nadie, él no era una mala persona. Las lágrimas salían con rabia impotente y lloraba de frustración. Puede que su cuerpo fuera perfeto, pero las emociones eran emociones, y para que hicieran quebrarse a la única persona que reprimía todo y lo enmascaraba con una sonrisa cual anbu, bueno, todos tenían su límite.

Iruka escucho bastante ruido cuando se paró enfrente de la puerta de su clase y suspiro, el abrió la puerta dispuesto a usar su jutsu patentado de la cabeza gigante para calmar a sus ex estudiantes, pero se encontró con una escena diferente a lo habitual, él varias veces había entrado y había visto a naruto siendo golpeado por sakura, o a sasuke siendo acosado por varias chicas, o a naruto siendo ruidoso con shikamaru y kiba, pero esto no lo había visto jamás.

"¡oigan ya déjenlo en paz!" dijo shikamaru, él también ya había tenido suficiente con eso, cuando vio las lágrimas de naruto no se pudo contener más y hablo, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas por todas las chicas.

Sasuke ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, los demás chicos murmuraban cosas de naruto. Hinata Hyuga también había tenido suficiente, ella iba a poner en su lugar a esas horribles chicas, por unos segundos su timidez se fue de vacaciones, aunque ella en serio dudaba de qué podía decirles, ella se dispuso a hablar también cuando otra voz habló.

"¡¿que está pasando aquí?!" dijo iruka notablemente molesto y confundido, todas las chicas lo voltearon a ver y varias de ellas sonrieron de manera bastante extraña mientras miraban a naruto, esto desconcertó un poco a iruka.

Sakura se acercó a iruka mientras las demás ponían a naruto de pie y luego lo obligaban a arrodillarse con una chica empujando su cabeza hacia abajo con su mano mientras otras lo sostenían poniendo sus brazos detrás de él, otras le pisaban las pantorrillas para que no pudiera escapar. Iruka se asustó por el estado en que naruto estaba, él lloraba a mares y se iba a apresurar a ir con él para ayudarlo cuando la rosada lo detuvo.

"¡iruka-sensei tenga, aquí está el itayate que el estúpido de naruto le robó, el muy tonto pensó que nadie se daría cuenta, pero nosotras logramos hacerlo, ahora ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con naruto-baka?!" dijo la rosada con aire de suficiencia extendiéndole la banda a iruka.

Iruka se quedó perplejo unos segundos mientras tomaba la bandana y la miraba. Cuando proceso lo que ocurría, él se enojó, y vaya que se enojó. Iruka frunció el ceño como nunca en su vida.

"¿quiere que lo llevemos con el Hokage iruka-sensei? ¿o prefiere que…?"

"cállate"

Saukura abrió los ojos y se asustó cuando vio a su maestro mirarla como si ella hubiera matado a sus hijos, sentía como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón se contraía cuando sintió el instinto asesino que iruka le estaba enviando. Las otras chicas se sintieron similares cuando iruka las miro a ellas, él se acercó caminando lentamente aumentando su creciente terror.

"suéltenlo" ordeno y todas obedecieron sin renegar, una que otra tragando saliva por el miedo.

Naruto puso sus manos enfrente de él para sostenerse mientras lloraba arrodillado y mirando al piso. Iruka miro a todas con ojos de muerte, pero cuando estuvo enfrente de naruto el cambio su mirada a una de tristeza. Él se arrodilló para estar a la altura de naruto y lo ayudó a sentarse aun de rodillas y tomándolo por los hombros.

"tranquilo, ya paso, ¿estás bien?" dijo y luego se reprendió mentalmente por la pregunta tan idiota que había hecho, era obvio que no estaba bien, pero naruto no le respondió, sino más bien le hizo otra pregunta.

"iruka-sensei, ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?"

"¿qué dices?"

"¿Por qué tengo que protegerlos?" decía naruto entre lágrimas, los sollozos de naruto abrieron un poco los ojos de iruka , él se sentía cada vez peor, debió haberlo sabido, él también fue causa de esto, aunque indirectamente, pero aun así lo fue, otra razón más por la que sentirse mal con él mismo, el solo sostuvo al chico mientras veía como esa mascara de sonrisas y felicidad finalmente se rompía, como se deshacía frente a él, eso le dolió aún más. "nadie en este lugar me aprecia, todos me quieren muerto, todos me odian, no hay nadie que no me haya odiado alguna vez, hasta el viejo Hokage lo hizo por un tiempo porque pensó que yo había matado a su esposa, lo escuche una vez de niño mientras él hablaba con un ninja, yo jugaba al escondite para sorprenderlo en su oficina y lo escuche, ¿entonces por qué tengo que soportar esto? ¿cada vez me dan más ganas de dejar salir al zorro y que los mate a todos, ellos no son diferentes, sellaron el kyuubi en mi para proteger esta aldea de él, pero todos me odiaron por protegerlos" decía naruto mientras lloraba y moqueaba, solo iruka y unos pocos cerca de él lo escuchaban con claridad, pero solo iruka sabia a que se refería naruto. Kurama desde su interior una vez más gruño para si al ver lo que los humanos podían hacerle a los de su propia especie, para él eran criaturas repulsivas si podían causarle este típo de traumas a un niño que lo hizo todo para ser feliz y hacer felices a los demás, si había un alma pura en el mundo, era de naruto, ahora lo veía, no había odio en él, el cachorro comprendía que le tenían miedo y no se sentían seguros, pero aun así el zorro no compraba ninguna de esas excusas, los más devotos a creer que el niño era él fueron para Kurama los más estúpidos, creían que el niño era el zorro, pero no le tenían miedo, aunque al zorro le tenían miedo, entonces ¿Cómo se justificaban? ¿era el demonio o no? Kurama no podía comprender los razonamientos de esos imbéciles. El niño no le agradaba, pero eso era solo porque no lo conocía, aunque viendo lo que acababa de pasar, el zorro sintió un poco de empatía por el niño, si, tenía los recuerdos de miles de almas, era sabio como nunca nadie lo fue, ni siquiera su propio padre, pero aun así no dejaba de ser eso, solo un niño, un niño que necesitaba consuelo, y un propósito. Su padre le encargo a Kurama que encontrara alguien digno, y bueno, naruto tenía el lama del hombre que le encargo eso, ¿quién más digno que naruto entonces? Tendría que hablar con el niño después de esto, por lo pronto, Kurama necesitaba concentrarse en no destruir a estas personas malagradecidas, y eso le estaba constando toda su concentración, el chico no necesitaba más problemas, y Kurama sentía como el chico quería jalar chakra de él por medio del sello, Kurama no lo dejaría, no necesitaban que esta aldea lo quisiera también en una celda por pensar que era un peligro.

iruka quiso confortarlo, pero él no sabía que decir, ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿La vida es dura? ¿es parte de crecer? ¿debes soportarlo por el bien de la aldea? Esas eran solo excusas. El no sabía que decirle al niño llorando frente a él.

"naruto, yo…" y entonces naruto se rompió.

"¡yo no pedí esto!" naruto empezó a gritar. "¡yo no pedí que sellaran al kyuubi en mí! ¡yo no pedí ser el que llevara esta carga! ¡toda la aldea me odia por algo que yo no pedí! ¡la gente me maltrata, me arroja su basura, me vende las cosas diez veces más caras, tuve que robar comida para no morir de hambre! ¡me arrojaron a la calle cuando tenía cuatro años porque en el orfanato ya no querían alimentarme, me cazaron como a una rata en cada cumpleaños, me secuestraron para torturarme hasta dejarme casi muerto!" toda la clase escuchaba con sorpresa y horror a naruto y recordaron que una vez al año naruto se ausentaba por más de una semana y todas coincidían con la fecha en que se celebraba el festival de la derrota del kyuubi, shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y gran impacto cuando conecto los puntos de lo que naruto decía. "¡los ninjas me usaban como poste de tiro al blanco para sus shuriken y me golpeaban cuando se aburrían, me hacían comer vidrios rotos junto con mi comida en el hospital cuando despertaba de alguna golpiza y las enfermeras me inyectaban cosas de varios colores que dolían mucho y que también quemaban cuando entraban en mí, maldición me violaron incontables veces cuando era un niño!" Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca cuando ella también empezó a llorar a mares.

"¿Qué eh estado haciendo?" se preguntó la ojiperla al repasar en sus memorias todas las veces que se sentía triste y salía al pueblo a distraerse, el cómo cada ocasión que lo hacía se encontraba con el mismo chico rubio y el cómo lo seguía hasta que lo observaba por horas triste en un columpio sin hacer nada. "pude ayudarlo, en todas esas ocasiones pude hablarle, pero… pero… me dijeron que no me acercara a él, me dijeron que naruto-kun no era una buena persona, todo eso… ¿todo eso me lo dijeron solo porque sellaron al kyubii en él?" Hinata abrió los ojos aún más si eso era posible, al fin dándose cuenta de cómo su miedo al rechazo y su insana timidez no había hecho otra cosa más que aumentar la ya de por si triste vida de naruto "si le hubiera hablado, si tan solo una sola vez le hubiera hablado, quizá no estaría pasando por todo esto, si hubiera tenido al menos una sola persona a su lado, ¿será demasiado tarde ahora? No me gusta verlo así, naruto-kun es la persona más fuerte y con más voluntad que conozco en toda la aldea, si alguien como él se está rompiendo así, ¿por qué sigo aquí preguntándome cosas? ¿por qué no estoy allí con él ayudándolo?, ¿eh?, estoy temblando, quiero ir, pero no puedo moverme, quiero ir, estar con él, aliviar su dolor, muévete, deja de ser una llorona, solo muévete, solo hazlo, me van a ver mal, ¿Qué importa?, mi clan me despreciara, ¿Qué importa?, muévete" Hinata se decía a si misma mientras no podía apartar la mirada de naruto, y así continuó, hasta que…

"¡yo no soy un monstruo!" Gritó naruto a todo pulmón "¡ni siquiera pude convertirme en ninja por un estúpido jutsu que el consejo sabía que yo jamás podría hacer por mis grandes cantidades de chakra debido al maldito zorro!" Kurama oía todo, pero no se ofendió, solo se enojó más con la gente que lo llevo a eso, aunque en realidad solo eran unos pocos los valientes que lo lastimaban realmente pues casi todo el pueblo lo ignoraba, pero eso no los hacia menos culpables, todos sabían a donde iban los ninja que caminaban con naruto cuando querían practicar tiro al blanco con él y nadie decía nada, internamente se alegraban, también sabían a lo que los borrachos llevaban en el costal que se retorcía los días del festival kyuubi, esas fechas el pueblo era especialmente comunicativo con los que querían dañar a naruto acerca de su paradero, Kurama maldecía a madara, a minato, y a todo konoha por el sufrimiento del ser que albergaba el alma de su amado padre. Naruto luego se volvió hacia iruka con un ruego en sus ojos, iruka vio sus ojos en busca de algo, una sola cosa, la única cosa que naruto jamás había tenido en su vida, aceptación.

"¡le salve la vida y recupere el pergamino tan importante que un traidor iba a vender ¿no es así?, invente tres jutsus de rango s ¿no es así? y ni siquiera eso basto para convertirme en genin solo porque los estúpidos maestros sabotearon mi educación con trampas y poniéndome genjutsus en cada maldito examen para que yo no pasara! ¡¿entonces qué quieren de mi?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser aceptado?! ¡¿quieren que libere al zorro para que los mate a todos?! ¡¿eso quieren?! ¡¿no puedo ni asistir a mi graduación sin que me acusen de ladrón y me llamen escoria?! ¡¿Qué les hice yooo?!" Gritó naruto a las niñas que lo acusaban quienes instantáneamente dieron un paso hacia atrás por el miedo y la conmoción, Ino tropezó y calló en ese paso, inclso sakura estaba algo conmocionada, más confundida que otra cosa.

Iruka se abalanzo en naruto mientras lo abrazaba y también soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

"lo siento" decía iruka mientras apretaba más a naruto. "lo siento, lo siento tanto" naruto no reaccionó, seguía viendo hacia arriba sin detener su llanto en los brazos de iruka, apenas reconociendo que el hombre estaba ahí. "debí haber estado ahí para ti, debí haberte cuidado, debí haberte ayudado más, quise adoptarte pero el estúpido consejo no me dejó, debí haberte ayudado aun en contra de eso, naruto lo siento, nadie debería sufrir así, nadie debería tener que aguantar lo que tu pasaste, todo el mundo estaba en tu contra y aun así tu sonreías, te esforzabas por demostrarles a todos que no eras un monstruo ni una abominación" naruto escuchaba las palabras de iruka y se preguntaba aun así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejarían? ¿Por qué alguien quería que fuera tan miserable?, y sobre todo, ¿por qué las palabras de iruka lo hacían sentirse tan sentimental." tú no eres el kyuubi, tú eres un héroe que nos a mantenido a salvo a todos desde el día que nació, durante toda tu vida, tú eres naruto uzumaki, ahora un ninja de konoha, la persona más importante de toda la aldea, solo igualado por el Hokage, la gente que no lo reconoce, es la gente más estúpida del mundo, tú eres un genio como ningún otro ha habido, sin saber leer ni escribir correctamente y con todos saboteando tu educación creaste tres jutsus increíbles de rango s, perfeccionaste los tres básicos de la academia hasta ser algo que cualquier aldea mataría por tener" naruto se preguntaba si esto era en serio, ¿ en verdad alguien lo estaba reconociendo? ¿en verdad alguien podía ver que no era un monstruo o almo así? ¿así se sentía la aceptación de alguien? ¿o solo era otra mentira más?, él no lo sabía. "Se que es mucho pedir y que seguramente estoy siendo egoísta, pero no permitas que las personas estúpidas quiten esa sonrisa de ti, no dejes que nadie te diga quién eres, solo tú decides quién eres" iruka volvió a ponerse cara a cara con un naruto aun sollozando, tomo la bandana y se la coloco en la frente, se alejó y de nuevo sonrió diciéndole. "tú eres naruto uzumaki, la persona más increíble que jamás conocí"

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa por ver que alguien por fin lo reconocía. Los jounin sensei que venían por sus equipos escucharon todo desde que naruto empezó a hablar y estaban de espaldas recargados en la pared del salón mientras veían hacia abajo pensativos y con algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

Todos los compañeros de naruto estaban impactados con todas las noticias que escucharon de golpe, ellos no sabían lo del kyuubi, mucho menos por todo lo que naruto tuvo que pasar, ellos recordaron todas esas veces que sus padres los alejaron de el, todas las veces que el parecía haberse caído y rodado por un precipicio, las veces que el pasaba frente a sus casas en la calle sobándose el estómago, ellos bajaron la cabeza con vergüenza por no haber ayudado a una persona que lo necesitaba, algunos sentían una profunda tristeza y otras como Hinata e ino estaban llorando, la última porque se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se sentía como la peor basura del mundo. Hinata fue hacia naruto y también lo abrazo, nadie dijo nada porque sabían lo que la Hyuga sentía por el rubio, ella también se empezó a disculpar.

"¿hinata?" dijo naruto casi en un susurro.

"lo siento naruto-kun, lo siento, lo siento" naruto no entendía el arrebato de Hinata, no del todo al menos. "tú me salvaste en muchas ocasiones de otros y hasta de mí misma y yo jamás te ayude a ti, siempre me escondí para no molestarte, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que debí haberme hacercado para aligerar tu carga, aunque sea un poco" decía la Hyuga entre lágrimas. "yo también soy culpable por no darme cuenta ni ayudarte cuando más lo necesitabas, ni siquiera pude ayudar a la persona que amo, no pude protegerla como tú me enseñaste y ahora estas así, por favor no te rindas, no te des por vencido, aun tienes gente que como yo que te ama y te aprecia, gente a la que le eres importante, esta iruka-sensei, están los del puesto de ramen donde siempre comes, están…estan"

"estoy yo" dijo shikamaru viendo que a la Hyuga se le acababan las opciones, era en verdad frustrante que las personas que naruto tenia, a las que podía llamar amigos se pudieran contar con los dedos de una mano y aun así sobraran dedos, pues ya no más pensó en nara. Sus demás compañeros lo miraron por unos segundos y ellos también sintieron un pesar en sus corazones, a shikamaru no le importaba lo que pensaran de él ahora, si no había más personas que estuvieran dispuestas a intervenir entonces él...

"y yo" dijo chouji poniéndose a un lado de shikamaru junto a naruto aun de rodillas. Shikamaru lo miro extrañado, chouji solo le sonrió reconociendo que el nara pensaba que no habría nadie más que quisiera ayudar a naruto, pero el sabía lo que era tener hambre cuando su padre lo entreno, lo hizo dejar de comer por dos días, no imaginaba cuantos días naruto tendría que estar sin comer como para orillarlo a robar sus alimentos.

"y yo" dijo kiba con akamaru ladrando en señal de estar de acuerdo con su amo. El veía con un poco de dolor a hinata abrazando a naruto, el sentía algo por la hyuga pero él y toda la clase sabía que ella amaba al rubio, sin embargo él pertenecía al clan inuzuka, la principal regla y creencia de ese clan era la lealtad, kiba podía ser arrogante y fanfarrón pero era leal, ahora que se enteró de todo él no podía hacer otra cosa más que admirar al rubio, el hecho de sufrir todo eso y aun querer ser un ninja para el pueblo que lo desprecio era la mayor muestra de lealtad que el jamás había visto, así que sería un insulto a su clan si el no apoyara esa lealtad.

"y yo" dijo el siempre estoico shino, él sabía lo que era que la gente te discriminara por ser diferente.

"y nosotros" dijeron los jounin-sensei mientras entraban al aula. Ellos también conocían al chico, pero jamás le tomaron gran atención para no involucrarse en problemas, pero ahora veían que habían cometido un grave error.

Los demás no dijeron nada, aún estaban pensativos, ellos ahora sabían que juntarse con naruto era estar enemistado con la aldea y no quisieron arriesgarse, aunque no dejaron de sentirse repugnantes consigo mismos, eran demasiado jóvenes para sentirse así pensaron algunos, muchos de ellos hablarían seriamente con sus padres.

Otra persona abrazo a naruto y lo beso en la frente para gran sorpresa de todos, una porque los que la conocían no creyeron que fuera capaz de eso, y dos, porque era alguien mayor y muy hermosa.

"tú y yo no somos tan diferentes niño, la aldea también me odia en cierta media por cosas que yo no pedí, pero eso no nos quitara nuestra sonrisa ¿verdad?" dijo una de los jounin-sensei de pelo morado y con ropas provocativas, los otros adultos estaban sorprendidos por ver a anko sonreír genuinamente sin sadismo o perversión, solo siendo amable y dedicándole una gran sonrisa a naruto, bueno, todos menos la jounin maestra de genjutsu, ella había visto a anko llorar muchas veces mientras se emborrachaban cuando ella la llamaba para que la ayudara a desahogarse.

Naruto alzo la cabeza viendo a todas las personas que lo querían ayudar a sentirse mejor. Naruto se sorprendió no creyendo lo que escuchaba ni veía, los que hablaron lo veían con miradas decididas, otros como la mujer frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa, naruto volvió a sentir ese sentimiento que tuvo cuando se encontró en los brazos de seras, él no estaba solo después de todo, era casi gracioso que tuviera que mostrarse así para que alguien lo notara por fin. Naruto bajo la cabeza no creyendo mucho lo que todos decían, muchos le habían mentido, muchos le prometieron cosas que jamás cumplieron, o se ganaron su confianza solo para venderla después, él no era tan ingenuo, pero quería creerlo, él en verdad quería creerlo, pero no podía estar seguro, y decidió probar, ¿Qué más daño podrían hacerle que no le hubieran hecho ya de todos modos?

"¿En serio?" pregunto naruto a la persona que tenía en frente, esa persona era la mujer que se sonreía con tanto brillo que el rubio pensó que había un sol en su cara. Anko lo escucho y sonrió aún más mientras miraba a naruto, lo acerco más a ella, y puso su cabeza en su hombro mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello.

"claro que lo digo en serio" dijo en una voz tranquilizante. "este mundo horrible solo le causa dolor a las personas más maravillosas en él, este mundo, ni esta aldea te merecen amiguito, pero no le des la espalda tampoco ¿sí?, sigue luchando, no te rindas como no lo has hecho hasta ahora, ya oíste que si hay personas que están contigo" ella miro a la Hyuga que veía al rubio con dolor y necesidad de consolarlo y sonrió gentilmente. " hazlo por ellos, se fuerte por ellos, sonríe por ellos"

"¿y si cambian de opinión?" preguntó el rubio sollozando en el hombro de la mujer.

"no pasara" dijo la mujer.

"no lo sabes" contesto naruto.

"si eso pasa, se convertirán en los idiotas más grandes de la historia, por abandonar a un alma tan pura como la tuya, y aquellos que se conserven a tu lado, ellos serán los héroes más grandes, por cuidar de alguien tan lindo como tú" dijo la mujer abrazando más fuerte a naruto y cerrando los ojos acurrucándose en el rubio también. Naruto no hizo más preguntas y también cerro los ojos abrazando a la mujer mientras también se acurrucaba en su hombro y tapando sus ojos.

Nadie interrumpió el momento, de alguna manera todos entendían que ambos necesitaban esto, así que nadie dijo nada hasta que ellos decidieran terminar, por alguna razón no se hacía molesta la espera, porque cada quien estaba en sus propios pensamientos. La mujer comenzó a separarse de naruto lentamente, aunque parecía que el niño no lo quería hacer, eso le saco una breve sonrisa a anko, pero el rubio termino aceptando la distancia entre él y el calor de la mujer, se sentía muy bien estar con ella, parecido a seras, se sentía seguro y protegido, miro a la mujer una última vez y ella le sonrió mientras secaba una lagrima con su pulgar mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la mano, el rubio se apeno por eso pero Naruto respiro hondo y poco a poco se fue calmando, vio nuevamente a todos los que lo apoyaban y se sintió apenado por su episodio, él no pensó que alguna vez lo llevarían hasta esos extremos, ahora todos sus compañeros sabían que el tenía al zorro sellado dentro de él, naruto temía que ese secreto hiciera que sus compañeros lo odiaran también, pero él se había equivocado, aquí estaban las personas que lo veían no como un monstruo, sino como un héroe, no lo juzgaban por lo que no hizo, lo admiraban por soportar tanto en su vida, él se sentía como un tonto por haber dudado de estas personas, eh incluso haberlas juzgado antes. Pero ahora ya no importaba, ahora sabia quienes lo podrían ayudar. Es posible que por tener tantas almas y todos sus recuerdos incluyendo los traumáticos de tantas cientos de millones de miles de personas naruto tuviera más fortaleza mental, o eso se esperaría, pero era todo lo contrario, naruto estaba más sensible que nunca, al parecer como recompensa por tener tantos recuerdos implantados, aunque viéndolo bien, el precio a pagar era demasiado bueno a lo que debería ser según el rubio, cuando el obtuvo los recuerdos por primera vez sintió que podría volverse loco, pero su solución redujo significativamente los daños. Naruto tendría que trabajar en hallar su paz interior día a día y aprender también a controlar sus emociones si no quería que esto fuera algo recurrente. Puede que tenga recuerdos de toda una vida como adulto multiplicada por millones de veces, pero eso lo había guardado en su archivero mental, el quería seguir siendo un niño y crecer por su cuenta, puede que ahora sea el hombre o ser más sabio de la tierra, pero la sabiduría no equivalía a la madurez.

Cuando naruto proceso todo lo que pasaba el hizo una leve sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo. Él se puso de pie y miro a todos los que lo apoyaban.

"gracias, en verdad se los agradezco" dijo naruto con una leve sonrisa verdadera.

"no hay problema chico" dijo un tipo de pelo blanco con una máscara que le cubría casi todo el rostro.

"oye ¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa, me vendría bien algo así?" dijo la mujer de gabardina admirando la ropa de naruto.

"oh jeje, yo la hice, la gente no quería venderme así que tuve que aprender" dijo rascándose la nuca y sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿en serio? Es bastante genial, y parece ser de buena calidad" dijo sorprendida al igual que todos.

"oh y lo es, está hecha especialmente para el combate, tiene una micro capa de fibra de carbono incluida que evita que se rompa fácilmente" dijo sacando un kunai y clavándoselo en la pierna, todos se asustaron por un momento, pero se calmaron cuando vieron que el kunai no rompía el pantalón.

"¿micro qué?" pesó anko antes de ver como la ropa aguantaba el kunai"

"increíble" dijo el jounin con el cigarro en la boca.

"es más resistente que los chalecos chunin y jounin" dijo la jounin de ojos rojos.

"¿y dices que tú la hiciste?" pregunto el espantapájaros

"¿oye cuánto me cobrarías por hacerme unos cuantos pares a mí también?" dijo la jounin exhibicionista con entusiasmo.

"¿eh? Em bueno…" naruto se estaba empezando a avergonzar.

Iruka lo tomo por la cabeza y le revolvió un poco el pelo.

"¿vez? Te dije que eras increíble"

Naruto se sonrojo y sonrió.

"pásate por mi casa mañana en la tarde y te daré un par" le dijo naruto a anko.

Anko sonrió volviendo un poco a su personalidad sádica.

"oh claro, dame la dirección y nos divertiremos mientras te doy mis medidas para que me hagas un traje de ese material".

Todos sudaron una gota incluyendo a naruto.

"es en el complejo senju, aunque ahora debería decir complejo uzumaki en la entrada"

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

"¿vives en el complejo senju?" pregunto shikamaru sorprendido.

"eh si jeje"

"se lo dio el Hokage como recompensa por derrotar al kyuubi cuando intentaba liberarse hace una semana cuando el exprofesor mizuki intento robar el pergamino del primer Hokage, naruto lo encontró y lo detuvo salvándome a mi en el proceso, asi que derroto a mizuki y al kyuubi al mismo tiempo" dijo iruka inflando y torciendo un poco la verdad, no importaba ya que nadie lo sabia y naruto decidió no decir nada sabiendo la intención de iruka.

"¡wow ¿en serio?!" exclamaron varios chicos y anko.

Solo un uchiha no estaba contento principalmente porque no era él el centro de atención esta vez y se sentía celoso del poder del rubio, él quería ese poder, necesitaba ese poder para matar al asesino de su clan, el planeaba decirle a naruto que le enseñara todo lo que sabía, el también sintió tristeza y lastima por el rubio porque no eran tan diferentes después de todo, pero eso daba igual, nada importaba si no podía vengar el honor del clan uchiha, si, la vida de naruto fue triste, pero la vida es así, injusta y una perra en ocasiones, el también había perdido a todo su clan, el rubio no era tan especial como todos decían ahora. Lo importante es que el haría que naruto le enseñara esos jutsus de rango s de los que hablaban.

"bueno, bueno, ya está bien, todos regresen a sus lugares, es hora de que les asignemos a sus equipos y sus jounin-sensei ya están aquí" dijo iruka calmando las crecientes preguntas que seguro le querían hacer al rubio.

Todos se reorganizaron en sus lugares, sakura se apresuró a sentarse junto a sasuke ahora que veía la oportunidad, ino fue hasta sentarse a un lado de shikamaru pero este al verla se paró y se fue a sentar a la mesa que estaba junta a la de naruto quien estaba junto a Hinata y shino, chouji también se fue con shikamaru, ino al ver esto decayó más su semblante y se sintió peor, aunque ella lo negara, esos dos eran sus más grandes amigos, sus padres eran como familia y ella también lo sentía así a veces, los veía como otros hermanos, lentamente una lagrima imperceptible bajo por su mejilla mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus brazos.

"bien los iré nombrando para que sepan quienes serán sus compañeros de equipo y su jounin-sensei, y desde ahora se los digo, yo no forme los equipos sino el hokage, cualquier queja o inconformidad vayan con el" dijo iruka en tono aburrido al final.

-me salto los equipos de relleno, los sensei de los equipos de relleno eran anko, genma, hayate y otros mas-

"Equipo 7, sakura haruno" dijo con un poco de animosidad que la peli rosa sintió, un poco ofendida por ello. "sasuke uchiha" siguió.

"siento pena por el pobre infeliz que estará en el equipo de ese emo sensible" pensaba naruto.

"y naruto uzumaki"

"mierda"

Todos sentían pena por el rubio que tendría que estar con las dos personas más desfavorables para él.

"su jounin-sensei será kakashi hatake" dijo iruka viendo al ciclope un poco sorprendido ya que por primera vez no llego tarde.

"hay, ya no me toco con naruto" pensaba inata, o eso creía ella ya que lo pensó en voz alta, fue casi un susurro pero aun así naruto que estaba a su lado lo alcanzó a oír.

Naruto la vio y recordó lo que hinata le había dicho, ella prácticamente le confeso sus sentimientos, a él, el paria del pueblo, la chica más hermosa y refinada de la aldea, literalmente la princesa de la aldea, la princesa hyuga, la niña más rica, influyente y hermosa de toda la aldea se le confeso a él. Naruto debía admitir que hinata fue en un principio una de sus opciones para tomar como pilar emocional, pero el la considero demasiada cosa para él, naruto no se veía en el mundo en el que hinata vivía, fue por esa razón que busco otras opciones un poco más cerca de su posición social y se decidió por sakura, el la había ayudado también en el pasado con su autoestima, pero en cuanto tuvo amigos la rosada se unió a ellos para molestar a naruto y para ese punto todos menos hinata lo molestaban y les caía mal.

Pero ahora era diferente, él sabía que ella lo amaba, el no estaba seguro qué era eso pero suponía que debía ser algo similar a lo que sintió con seras-neechan, eso lo ayudo para seleccionar sus siguientes palabras o susurros hacia la heredera hyuga.

"hinata puede que ya no estemos en el mismo equipo, pero podemos vernos cuando quieras y lo más seguido que quieras, es más, que te parece si te invito esta noche a cenar en mi casa, puedes venir con tu familia si quieres para que no vayas a pensar mal de mi jeje, veras la gran remodelación que hice, te encantara, yo cocino muy bien y puedo asegurarte que será lo más delicioso que jamás hayas probado" dijo naruto perdiendo el rumbo de nuevo mientras le sonreía a la persona que quiso hacerlo sentir mejor.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida de que la escucharan y aun más cuando escucho la invitación del rubio, ella agacho la cabeza mientras le humeaba y le salía vapor de los oídos, a naruto le llego la briza del vapor y le dio gracia ver a la chica más importante de la aldea así por él.

"¿Qué dices, iras?" le pregunto naruto con una de sus sonrisas uzumaki marca registrada. Hinata logro reunir un poco de valor y le respondió.

"me… me encantaría, pero dependerá de lo que diga mi… mi padre naruto-kun" dijo ella sonriendo y mirando hacia sus piernas con un furioso sonrojo, naruto estaba seguro que hinata ganaría mucho si patentara los tonos de rojo que ella producía, porque naruto en todos sus recuerdos no había visto un rojo como el que hinata lograba en sus mejillas.

"equipo ocho, hinata hyuga, shino aburame y kiba inuzuka, su sensei será kurenai yuhi" dijo iruka. "equipo nueve sigue en uso, así que equipo diez, shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka y chouji akimichi, su sensei sera sarutobi asuma" ambos chicos miraron con desaprobación a ino mientras ella parecía seguir deprimida, los chicos entendieron que ella sentía lo que había hecho.

"Bien esos son todos los equipos, ahora tendrán una hora para poder almorzar, aprovéchenlo para conocerse más entre ustedes con sus nuevos equipos, después de eso por favor reúnanse con sus nuevos sensei y su equipo. Dicho eso solo me queda algo por hacer. Gracias por haberme dejado ser su profesor" termino iruka con una reverencia y una sonrisa que devolvieron casi todos los estudiantes.

"equipo diez, conmigo al patio cuando terminen" dijo asuma.

"equipo ocho, conmigo a la cafetería cuando terminen" dijo kurenai

"equipo siete, conmigo al tejado cuando terminen" dijo el ciclope.

Todos los estudiantes se fueron a almorzar y casi todos con sus nuevos equipos para tomar la sugerencia de iruka, ah sí, también los de relleno.

En una parte de la academia se encontraba el equipo diez, los tres niños integrantes de ese equipo estaban en un silencio incomodo debido a cierta rubia que apenas tocaba su comida.

"naruto, yo no tenía idea, en verdad lo siento, jamás me entere de eso, de haberlo sabido hubiera sido tu amiga, te hubiera ayudado a sobre llevar tu soledad y sufrimiento" pensaba ino con cara depresiva y sin luz en sus ojos. "desde siempre todo lo que hice fue maltratarte, incluso hoy cruce un límite muy frágil, te lastime en serio, no soy más que una asquerosa inútil, ahora lo veo, yo siendo hija de un jefe y cabeza de clan siempre tuve todo lo que quise, pero ahora eso lo veo como basura, porque alguien como yo no merece ni la basura"

"¿ese es naruto?"

Ino fue sacada de sus pensamientos por shikamaru cuando pronuncio el nombre de la persona que ahora ocupaba su mente. Ino volteo a tal velocidad que casi rompe su cuello para poder ver en la dirección en donde shikamaru miraba. Cuando ino termino de girar vio a su enamoramiento recargado en una de las ventanas de uno de los salones, pero poco le importo cuando también diviso al rubio que ahora ella admiraba meterse en el mismo salón y escuchando una breve pelea entre ambos. Ino se preocupó cuando vio salir a sasuke sin un rasguño y lo vio alejarse. Ella bajo al instante y se metio en la habitación para sorpresa de sus compañeros, la niña creyó que sasuke había lastimado a naruto y corrió a tratar de ayudarlo si lo necesitaba. Cuando ino entro ella no pudo aguantar su sorpresa y dijo en voz alta.

"¿sasuke?"

Dijo ino viendo al emo uchiha atado de pies y manos con una cinta en la boca, ella fue de inmediato para tratar de ayudar a su amado, pero sasuke se liberó antes de que ella lo alcanzara.

"sasuke-kun ¿estás bien?" pregunto ino recibiendo solo un bufido de sasuke.

"ese dobe me las va a pagar" fue lo último que escucho ino antes de que sasuke se fuera.

"oh no" pensó ino creyendo que sasuke iría tras naruto para vengarse por la broma.

Ino también salió por la ventana en la misma dirección en la que vio irse al primer sasuke, ella estaba preocupada por naruto, ella no entendía, pero no quería que el rubio fuera dañado por sasuke. Sus compañeros vieron esto con intriga y la siguieron.

Ino llego hasta un pequeño bosque que dejaba ver una calle poco concurrida frente a ella, y eso era porque solo había una única persona en ella, sentada en una banca frente a ino estaba sakura, ino iba a preguntarle por naruto pero se detuvo cuando vio a sasuke recargado en un árbol al otro lado de la calle. Ino decidió sabiamente esconderse detrás de un árbol para no ser vista, ella estaba celosa de ver a sasuke aquí y sonriéndole a sakura, realmente ella quería saltarles a los dos en la cara, pero ella tenía que comprobar si ese sasuke era el original o naruto disfrazado, para que en caso de que fuera el rubio ella pudiera advertirle sobre lo que sasuke le quería hacer. Ino detuvo sus pensamientos cuando escucho lo que este sasuke le dijo a sakura.

"tu frente es tan amplia que me dan ganas de darle un beso"

Dijo el sasuke a la sakura ahora sonrojada, ino echaba chispas por esas palabras que ella quería recibir, de otra forma claro, pero en si era lo mismo, pero entonces recordó, sasuke nunca era así, siempre ignoraba a sus fangirls, asi que este no podía ser sasuke, y si no era sasuke eso solo significaba una cosa, este era naruto. Ino quiso saltar para advertirle a naruto, pero se detuvo cuando escucho lo que el pregunto después.

"quisiera preguntarte algo, naruto, ¿Qué piensas de él?" pregunto sasuke a la rosada.

Ino estaba intrigada por la repentina pregunta del chico, si se la hicieran a ella en este momento ella no sabría que responder, ella se sentía muy mal, seguramente seria admiración, ahora más que nunca sería un profundo arrepentimiento y una nueva luz para con el chico rubio, ella pensaba que al menos seria eso, ino estaba segura que algo así respondería también su amiga de pelo rosa, así que escucho atentamente para que después ambas pudieran pensar en una disculpa para naruto, sin embargo, las palabras que escucho de sakura no fueron esas, no, sus palabras, le dieron asco a ino.

"¿naruto? El sabe sobre mis sentimientos y apropósito interfiere, el disfruta el interferir y hacerme sentir mal, naruto, el no entiende una sola cosa sobre mí, es tan fastidioso" dijo sakura.

Ino se asomó y vio la mirada sorprendida pero comprensiva del sasuke junto a su rival, ella intuyo a estas alturas la razón de que naruto hiciera esto, él quería aclarar sus sentimientos con sakura y ver si tenía oportunidad, y que mejor que disfrazado de la persona con la que sakura seria más honesta en toda la aldea. Ella no podía creer las palabras de sakura, después de todo lo que naruto había dicho, después de todo lo que paso hace unos momentos, ella solo seguía pensando en ella misma, ino sintió un poco de enojo, pero ella no sabía que eso apenas estaba comenzando.

"como sea, naruto solo quiere pelear contigo, ¿sabes por qué es tan fastidioso? Porque no creció bien, el no tuvo padre ni madre, nadie que le enseñara lo que está bien o mal, ¡piénsalo!, el solo hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Si yo hiciera las cosas como naruto olvídalo, mis padres se volverían locos y yo estaría en serios problemas, por supuesto que no lo hago, pero si tú no tienes padres que te digan nada entonces ¿Cómo lo sabrías?, el es tan egoísta y berrinchudo esta tan solo"

"solo" respondió sasuke en poco más que un murmullo.

"si, solo, sin nadie que le diera un buen golpe cuando no hacía algo bien, claro que yo le di muchos, pero parece que aún no se arregla. Aunque déjame decirte que me sorprendió cuando me entere hace un rato que el kyuubi estaba dentro de él, eso sí fue impactante, pero eso no lo hace menos fastidioso, de hecho, ahora tengo una buena excusa para rechazarlo cuando me vuelva a pedir citas jajaja, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿yo, sakura haruno, hija de una miembro del consejo de konoha saliendo con el sacrificio de la aldea?, digo, si lo eligieron a él fue porque a nadie le iba importar lo que le pasara ¿no?, realmente lo único que ha hecho bien en su vida ha sido ser el carcelero de esa bestia, creme ahora comprendo porque mamá me decía siempre que me alejara de él y debo decir que hice bien en escucharla. Pero dejemos de hablar de ese tonto, dime sasuke ¿no quieres hacer algo más ahora que estamos nosotros solos?, vamos, no seas tímido niño tonto jeje" dijo sakura con altanería y bufidos, terminando con una sonrisa coqueta y una actitud poco honorable.

Ino estaba con sus ojos muy abiertos, sus ojos incrédulos por lo que acababa de escuchar, después de todo lo que ocurrió, después de todo lo que paso, sakura no había cambiado nada su opinión de naruto, incluso ahora decía que tenía carta libre para tratarlo peor. Ino no podía creer lo idiota que su rival podía llegar a ser, ella vio con tristeza a naruto transformado, tristeza que solo aumento cuando vio al niño suspirar, ella sabía que lo único que había hecho sakura era terminar de romper su frágil alma con sus despectivas palabras.

Ino fue sacada de sus pensamientos de miedo por el insensible corazón de sakura cuando vio a sasuke pararse.

"¿eh? ¿A dónde vas sasuke-kun?" dijo sakura aun en tono coqueto.

Sasuke no dijo nada mientras se iba, sakura hiba a seguirlo, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no podía moverse, secretamente naruto estaba usando un jutsu de parálisis en ella. Ino vio a sasuke irse y ella lo siguió. Sihkamaru y chouji vieron de lejos lo que paso y también se sintieron mal por el chico, pero ellos decidieron irse para dejar que naruto pensara las cosas como él quería, a shikamaru no le resulto difícil llegar a la misma conclusión que ino, aunque ésta por su puesto lo siguió.

Después de unas calles naruto deshizo la transformación y se sentó en otra banca para comer algo, el saco un jugo de su bolsa ninja y estuvo a punto de tomar el primer sorbo, cuando de pronto sasuke apareció. Ino estaba asustada, ella pensaba que naruto recibiría una golpiza por parte de sasuke y ella no lo quería dejar, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer, se encontraba en un dilema, ayudaba al chico que le gustaba o al chico a quien le debía una gran y gigantesca disculpa. Ella salió de su trance cuando escucho el uchiha hablar con tranquilidad.

"naruto, ¿Por qué te transformaste en mí?"

Naruto le dio un sorbo a su jugo con una mirada serena de aceptación, para luego contestarle.

"lo siento por eso, quería comprobar algo"

"¿comprobar algo?" pregunto sasuke

"si, y ya lo comprobé" contesto el rubio.

"¿y se puede saber por qué necesitabas estar transformado en mi para hacer eso?" pregunto el uchiha.

"era algo con sakura, necesitaba que fuera honesta y solo lo seria contigo, pero ya no importa" dijo naruto dándole el ultimo sorbo a su jugo.

Sasuke lo miro confundido pero aburrido, naruto miro hacia el cielo con anhelo, sasuke vio la expresión demasiado madura en el rostro del molesto rubio que él consideraba un fracasado, una mirada de aceptación renuente, tan calmada, tan apacible, imperturbable, eso era lo que sasuke podía decir de esa mirada, él la conocía muy bien, porque esa era la mirada que él ponía todos los días cuando llegaba a su apartamento vacío. Sasuke se había mudado del complejo uchiha para no tener que ver diario las calles en donde el contempló a todo su clan muerto, y para no vivir en la misma casa de sus pesadillas.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto sasuke, naruto se sorprendió un poco y sasuke también, ninguno de los dos esperaba que el uchiha orgulloso preguntara algo así.

"sí, lo estoy, gracias"

"como sea, date prisa en regresar, ya casi es hora de reunirnos con nuestro sensei, no quiero que algo pase porque tú no estas dobe" dijo sasuke regresando a su actitud orgullosa y alejándose.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco por la actitud de su rival, pero lo siguió porque también estaba ansioso por tener por fin un lugar en esta aldea como ninja. Ino vio en secreto la conversación, o bueno, secreto para sasuke, porque naruto siempre supo de ella, él la sintió a kilómetros de distancia, pero al no sentir malas intenciones no dijo nada. Ino se apresuró a regresar con su propio equipo cuando vio que los dos chicos se fueron, ella ahora estaba un poco más triste por naruto, ya era malo que ella lo hubiera lastimado por idiota, pero ahora naruto también tenía el corazón roto, ella solo esperaba que Hinata le ayudara con eso, ella escucho claramente la confesión de la chica Hyuga en el aula e ino creía que si alguien podía ayudar a naruto ahora era ella, después de todo el único que no sabía del amor de Hinata por naruto en la clase era el mismo naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Honestamente, Kakashi no planeaba llegar puntual, pero por alguna razón el hokage lo amenazo con quitarle su rango de jounin si llegaba tarde este día, él estaba bien así gracias.

"bien ustedes tres quiero que se presenten, quiero que me digan sus gustos, sus disgustos sus sueños y esas cosas" dijo el canoso. "bien empecemos contigo rosadita"

"mi nombre es sakura, soy una perra maldita que le abre las piernas a todos los uchiha que me encuentro y dejo que me la metan bien du…"

-ejem, perdón se me salió-

-toma dos piiiib-

"mi nombre es sakura haruno, me gusta" –sakura se presentó como en todos los fics-

"bien vas tu" señaló al uchiha.

-me lo salto porque a nadie le importa el uchiha-

"por último tú ricitos de oro" dijo señalando a naruto. Naruto se rió un poco por la referencia que estaba seguro que kakashi no conocía.

"mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, actual líder del clan uzumaki, mis gustos son la carpintería, herrería, arquitectura, ingeniería, y otras artes, también el ramen, y las personas que me tratan bien. Mis disgustos son las personas que juzgan a otras sin conocerlas y las que traicionan a los que quieren ayudarlos, mis sueños para el futuro son reconstruir mi clan, vivir tranquilamente y tener un montón de hijos para consentir y mimar, además de convertirme en alguien importante, alguien tan importante como el hokage, así toda la aldea tendrá que dejar de despreciarme y tendrán que comenzar a verme como alguien, alguien importante" terminó naruto, realmente sus metas eran otras, pero lo que dijo estaba dentro de ellas de todos modos, solo el kyubii y él mismo sabían lo que naruto quería hacer, era algo que había pensado durante la semana, y aunque no era nada concreto aún ya tenía indicios de cómo comenzar.

"¿Qué no la parte de los hijos y la de reconstruir tu clan es lo mismo?" preguntó kakashi.

"mmm, supongo que si jeje" contesto naruto rascándose la cabeza.

"no puedes tomar tu apellido y decir que es un clan, y mucho menos nombrarte a ti mismo como el jefe de un clan inexistente" dijo sakura viendo a naruto como si fuera un idiota.

Naruto aún estaba superando las palabras de sakura y no le contesto a ella de inmediato, el volteo a ver a kakashi por ayuda pero el solo se encojio de hombros, entonces naruto suspiro, parecía que este sensei que le había tocado iba a ser igual de tonto con él como lo fue el resto de la aldea. El no iba a dejar que menospreciaran a su clan, oh no, él se los haría saber y muy bien.

"pues para su información, el clan uzumaki fue uno de los más grandes aliados que konoha tuvo alguna vez, de hecho fue el primero, mi clan fue la razón por la que konoha gano la primera y segunda guerra mundial shinobi, y hasta cierta parte la tercera, era fácilmente el clan más grande y poderoso del mundo, igualado solo por el clan uchija y senju juntos"

"esas son cosas que te estas inventando tu idiota" dijo la rosada y no precisamente del cabello.

"¿eso crees?, konoha reconoció a mi clan como su más grande y poderoso aliado dándoles honor entre sus filas" naruto señalo a kakashi. "ese remolino rojo que todos los chunin y jounin portan en sus chalecos es el símbolo de mi clan, solo que de color rojo ya que el original era blanco"

Los otros dos voltearon a ver a kakashi buscando respuestas pero él estaba igual de sorprendido, él no se explicaba cómo es que naruto sabia eso, se supone que era un secreto y todos los registros fueron borrados para ocultar la vergüenza de konoha al fallar en ayudar a sus camaradas, si aun conservaban el símbolo en el chaleco era por respeto pero si alguien alguna vez preguntaba solo tenían que decir que así fue diseñado y ya, al menos los pocos que lo sabían, que para los miles de shinobi del pueblo, solo 30 o menos sabían de eso, incluyendo al consejo shinobi.

"no hay en la aldea ningún complejo con el nombre de uzumaki, si fuera como dices habría un complejo de clan vacío como el senjuu o el uchiha" dijo sakura.

"eso es porque no estaban en konoha, como dije mi clan era grande, tan grande como para abarcar una aldea completa, esa aldea se llamaba uzushiogakure, y se encontraba en una isla en la mar protegida por remolinos, la razón de que yo sea el líder actual es porque exterminaron a mi clan" esto último capto la atención del uchiha. "como dije mi clan era fuerte y muy temido, tanto que tres de las grandes aldeas shinobi se unieron para destruir a mi clan siendo estas kumo, kiri e iwa, con su ataque diezmaron a mi clan, pero a cada una les quedo menos del treinta por ciento de todos sus ninja en general, fue por esta razón que konoha pudo ganar la tercera gran guerra shinobi, porque se aprovechó de esa debilidad, mi clan pidió ayuda a konoha cuando se enteró del ataque pero konoha no pudo enviar la ayuda a tiempo debido a que gran parte de sus jounin estaba peleando en el frente con kiri e iwa. Solo sobrevivieron unos pocos uzumakis, entre ellos mi madre o padre. Es también por esa razón que me escogieron para ser el contenedor del kyuubi, ya que solo un uzumaki podía soportar el tener a la bestia de cola mas fuerte de todas, esto debido a nuestra increíble vitalidad, longevidad y resistencia, espero que no lo olviden" dijo naruto, él no les iba a decir quiénes eran sus padres, no lo merecían.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero sakura aún no se lo creía.

"son puras mentiras de naruto-baka ¿verdad kakashi-sensei?, es solo el patético intento de naruto-baka por querer compararse con sasuke-kun"

Kakashi se le quedo mirando a naruto por unos segundos.

"se suponía que esa información era clasificada y un secreto, ¿quieres explicar cómo es que la sabes?" dijo kakashi mirando seriamente a naruto.

"si, se encargaron de destruir toda la evidencia, aun no es el porqué, pero la descubrí en el lugar que menos hubieran imaginado, me lo dijo el zorro" dijo naruto sorprendiendo a kakashi y a sus compañeros. "eso y otras cosas de las que seguro te hablara el hokage más adelante, no te sorprendas tanto, cualquier oportunidad por joderle las cosas a las personas que lo encerraron es bien recibida por parte del kyuubi"

Indirectamente las palabras de kakashi hacia naruto respondieron a la pregunta de sakura, ahora ella se sentía como un don nadie en un equipo de dos herederos de clanes, y ella solo era la presidenta del club de fans de sasuke, bueno, también era la hija de un miembro del consejo civil, pero eso palidecía ante una cabeza de clan. Bueno no importaba, naruto seguía siendo el más tonto de su clase y el ultimo muerto y eso significaba que seguía sin ser nadie, su clan ni siquiera estaba registrado en konoha así que seguía sin ser nadie, por más que él pataleara no era nadie. Pero otra cosa rondaba por la cabeza de sasuke.

"asi que no somos tan diferentes ¿eh?" pensaba el uchiha, el sabía que lo que decía naruto era cierto, los registros de su clan hablaban sobre el ejército del remolino que se mantenía al margen en las guerras cuando su clan y el senju se enfrentaban, siendo sus tierras un lugar neutral, y puesto que no apoyaron nunca a ninguna facción nunca estuvieron dispuestos a unirse a ninguna aldea ninja, aunque si lo estaban a formar alianzas con ellas, siempre y cuando los propósitos fueran nobles y justos.

"bueno, eso ya no importa, después lo hablare con el hokage, por ahora es tiempo de que vayan a tomar la prueba de genin real"

La rosada se sorprendió y el uchiha alzo una ceja, naruto solo estaba esperando a que kakashi les dijera donde iba a ser la prueba. Kakashi les explico el porqué de una prueba extra y los tres se fueron al campo de entrenamiento número siete.

"bien ahora les explicare en qué consiste la prueba, ustedes tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles en menos de tres horas para poder pasar, y como pueden ver solo hay dos, por lo que uno de ustedes va a tener que regresar a la academia" dijo con una sonrisa de ojo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es injusto!" grito la chiclosa (¿entienden? porque es rosada y siempre está pegada al uchiha, jejeje, es gracioso)

"la vida de un ninja no es justa, en esta aldea solo los mejores pueden convertirse en ninja, el que no logre obtener un cascabel claramente no es material para ser un shinobi" dijo kakashi cortantemente. La rosada trago saliva al sentir la mirada de su sensei y su regaño, al final solo suspiro en derrota.

"¿al menos podemos almorzar primero? Ya es medio día y no eh comido nada desde el desayuno" pidió la rosada.

"oh claro que pueden" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo dándole esperanzas a los niños. "cuando me logren quitar los cascabeles" solo para aplastarlas con maldad.

A los chicos les gruño la pansa por el hambre, bueno, a sakura y a sasuke.

"¿tu no tienes hambre?" pregunto kakashi a naruto.

"yo siempre tengo hambre" contesto. Kakashi no cambio su expresión, pero se sintió mal por preguntar, el debió haberlo sabido, las condiciones de vida que naruto había tenido.

Los niños se quejaron por esa regla, en especial sakura.

"ya, ya, miren, tómenlo como un incentivo, el que no me logre quitar un cascabel antes de que termine el tiempo se quedara sin comer y amarrado a uno de esos postes" señalo los troncos. "¿entendieron?" todos asintieron. "bien entonces…"

"kakashi-sensei tengo una pregunta" interrumpió naruto. "si logramos quitarle un cascabel ¿podemos retirarnos a comer después de haberlo hecho?"

"¿mmm?, bueno, supongo que sí, si lo logras si, ¿Por qué no? Puedes hacerlo"

"gracias" dijo naruto haciendo dos clones con ropajes diferentes a los de naruto, a los otros tres les parecía raro porque estaban vestidos completamente de blanco con sombreros graciosos que eran muy altos, como si tuviera una torre en la cabeza. Naruto los mando hacia los troncos y ellos obedecieron, sacaron de un pergamino de almacenamiento una mesa muy grande, una estufa y varios ingredientes así como instrumentos de cocina.

Kakashi le alzo la única ceja visible a naruto.

"¿Qué? Es para cuando acabe la prueba" dijo naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"bueno como sea, comiencen" dijo y todos excepto naruto y kakashi salieron disparados a esconderse.

"¿no te esconderás?"

"de nada me sirve, lo único que me interesa es medirme con usted" dijo naruto.

Realmente naruto estaba seguro que el podía derrotar a un jounin, pero su cuerpo no, a pesar de que tuviera el conocimiento y un cuerpo super mejorado él aun necesitaba saber cómo usarlos, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para el rubio, ahora probaría gran parte de su arsenal, y con eso se refería a los jutsus rango s que había inventado, tendría que ver que tan buenos eran, naruto sabia por todas las experiencias extra que un jutsu no era bueno por como lucia o era, sino por cómo se usaba, un simple henge podría dar la oportunidad de despistar al enemigo y matarlo por detrás, el sujeto quedaría tan muerto como si se hubiera usado una biijudama, naruto conocía bien esos aterradores ataques, y el estaba dispuesto a probarles a todos quien era naruto uzumaki.

"¿eres bastante confiado no?" dijo sacando un librito de tapa naranja de su bolcillo y comenzando a leerlo. "bueno siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras" le dijo kakashi. Naruto se tomó eso como un insulto y decidió hacer que su sensei lamentara el subestimarlo… o tal vez eso se supone que hiciera, bueno él era un jounin y naruto un genin recién salido de la academia, fresco y tiernito, naruto suponía que eso era de hecho lo que se esperaba, bueno, de todas formas él quería probar sus estilos de taijutsu, así que no se detuvo más y cargo contra kakashi.

-ponme aquí un sountrack de batalla rockero-

Naruto corrió hasta donde estaba kakashi y llego hacia el en un segundo, salto en el aire y se giró para dar una patada horizontal hacia atrás, kakashi la esquivo por poco, el reconoció esa patada, era la técnica de presentación de su amigo gai, pero ¿cómo es que naruto la sabia?

Naruto volvió a ir contra kakashi en un despliegue de velocidad a nivel chunin avanzado por lo menos, kakashi tuvo problemas para bloquear y esquivar al principio, pero se recompuso rápidamente cuando subió su guardia y se acostumbró a la velocidad de naruto.

"eres bueno, esto no venía en los registros de la academia" dijo kakashi.

"el arma más grande de un ninja es el engaño ¿no?" respondió naruto continuando con su ráfaga de golpes y patadas dirigidas a músculos y huesos para romper y desgarrar, kakashi como podía bloqueaba y regresaba los ataques. Naruto decidio usar solo sus piernas dando patada tras patada a un kakashi que bloqueaba con igual velocidad, hasta que decidió tomar distancia, el dio un salto largo hacia atrás, guardo su libro y se puso en una postura adecuada de taijutsu.

"ven" dijo levantando su guardia al parecer esto sería aun poco más difícil de lo que él pensó, tendría que discutirlo con el hokage luego.

Naruto volvió a cargar hacia kakashi, cuando el creyó que naruto seguiría usando sus piernas él lo sorprendió, esta vez usando sus palmas para golpear a kakashi en puntos específicos con descargas de chakra que causarían daños internos al ciclope.

"¿puño suave seguido de puño fuerte?" pensó kakashi distrayéndose medio segundo, suficiente para que naruto viera una abertura y golpeara uno de sus principales puntos de chakra, al hacerlo mando a volar al jounin unos metros pero rápidamente se recompuso dando un giro hacia atrás y apoyándose con un salto de su mano.

"¿Cómo es que sabes dos estilos de taijutsu? Y nada menos que el de los hyuga, tienes algunas explicaciones que dar" pregunto kakashi frunciendo el seño, esto no estaba en ningún reporte que él hubiera leído sobre los tres chicos que probaria.

"bueno, muchos hyuga me golpeaban de pequeño así que me aprendí su estilo y el daño que pueden hacer sus golpes de primera mano, se dónde están los puntos de chakra porque recuerdo donde me dolían más los golpes de los ciegos, y el otro se lo vi a un tipo de expandex verde cuando entrenaba diciendo algo sobre la juventud, solo trate de recrear sus movimientos cuando estaba solito, y por la fuerza y velocidad, bueno, realmente no sé qué se necesite en cada estilo de taijutsu pero supuse que era fuerza y velocidad en todos así que solo me puse a trabajar en eso" respondió naruto mintiendo un poco, no le iba a decir que la fuerza y velocidad la obtuvo de una super hermosa draculina. Kakashi se entristeció un poco pero no lo mostro del todo, lo único que hizo fue ponerse más serio, en su interior estaba sorprendido, que naruto solo con ver a las personas pudiera copiar su estilo, claro que eso llevo mucho entrenamiento, pero aun así fue entrenamiento que hizo el solo, sin nadie que lo corrigiera en sus posturas o que le diera consejos, y los resultados no eran malos, de hecho, si no fuera por la explicación el estaría seguro que gai y los hyuga lo habían entrenado personalmente.

"ya veo" dijo kakashi. "Bien aún no me has quitado nada, continuemos, esta vez con ninjutsu"

Sasuke y sakura estaban sorprendidos por lo que naruto podía hacer, y honestamente, naruto también estaba encantado, nunca se había sentido tan fuerte y poderoso, sentía la necesidad de contenerse para no lastimar de gravedad a kakashi, por parte de los niños escondidos, hasta hace una semana nunca pensaron que naruto seria así de fuerte, aunque al oír como fue que naruto lo aprendió no les dio ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo, el uchiha no podía evitar sentirse celoso del rubio, aunque él no lo admitiría. Por otro lado, la rosada solo estaba molesta porque pensaba que naruto se quería lucir para que ella pensara que él era mejor que su sasuke-kun. Parecía que nada de lo que pasara la haría cambiar de opinión.

"estilo de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego" dijo kakashi lanzando una gigantesca bola de fuego de su boca tapada por su máscara (sabrá dios como) mientras naruto saltaba para esquivarla.

"mmm que mal, yo solo conozco tres jutsus" dijo naruto.

"es verdad, ¿iruka menciono que habías inventado tres jutsus rango s no?"

"sí, pero dos de ellos tienen ese rango porque son los mejores para espionaje e infiltración, realmente no son de combate, el ultimo tampoco lo es realmente, pero usando mi imaginación y mi ingenio puedo hacer que se conviertan en armas muy poderosas, mire" dijo naruto poniendo sus manos en un sello en forma de cruz. "jutsu clones de sombras" exclamo naruto haciendo cientos de clones los cuales dejaron con la mandíbula en el piso a kakashi, sasuke y sakura.

"sabía que los jinchurikis tenían grandes reservas de chakra pero esto es simplemente absurdo" pensó kakashi con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas al ver lo que parecía ser un ejército entero que apenas y cabían en su campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto hizo que sus clones saltaran encima de él e hicieran otro sello. "jutsu de transmutación" dijeron todos al unísono convirtiéndose en pequeños pedazos de metal con forma de palillo regordete con una sola punta puestos en filas horizontales que se unían y llegaban hasta lo que parecía ser varios cilindros largos y delgados con huequitos en medio y un soporte para que naruto la sostuviera, kakashi no sabía lo que era pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

"gatling no jutsu" dijo naruto y la cosa empezó a girar. Kakashi pudo ver algo asomarse por uno de los huequitos.

"oh mier…"

Kakashi descubrió su sharingan como un rayo y salto esquivando la ráfaga de plomazos que naruto le estaba enviando. Kakashi se dedicó a usar shunsin tras shunsin mientras usaba el sharingan, le era muy difícil esquivar la ráfaga de muerte y más porque naruto la movía hacia todos lados como demente mientras kakashi solo podía tratar de esquivar ese látigo de la muerte, y aun así se llevaba unos cuantos roces de esas balas.

"¡¿Qué carajos esta pasandoooo?!" grito el jounin asustado. Se puso detrás de naruto para detenerlo, pero al golpearlo exploto en humo y el arma maldita también lo hizo, y se convirtió en una jaula de barrotes de metal que encerraron a kakashi, lo siguiente que vio fue a un montón de narutos arrodillados sobre una sola rodilla mientras sostenían un tubo irregular en sus hombros, los clones tenían un ojo cerrado como si se esforzaran por apuntarle a él. Kakashi no sabía porqué pero estaba muy asustado, no mejoro cuando escucho a todos los clones gritar.

"¡rocket launcher!" y dispararon los tubos raros.

Kakashi miro con terror los cohetes, no sabía que hacían, pero sabía que no era bueno, el iba a morir, el sabía que iba a morir, el canoso intentó pero pronto descubrió que no podía usar kaguarimi ni shunsin mientras estuviera en esa jaula, cortesía de los sellos de naruto, y al intentar usar su chidori solo consiguió electrocutarse solo dentro de la jaula de metal sólido. Los misiles ya estaban a dos metros de él y no sabía que hacer, en un momento de desesperación sintió como su ojo sharingan dolía y mirando hacia arriba vio como la parte superior de la jaula desaparecía en un remolino extraño. El no pregunto ni se cuestionó nada, el solo salto lo mas alto que pudo y vio como esas cosas explotaban con fuerza en la jaula creando muchas explosiones seguidas y haciendo que la onda expansiva lo elevara aún más.

"¡¿Qué carajos?!" grito el ciclope mientras se elevaba cada vez más, el no perdió el tiempo y uso un dragón de agua para amortiguar la caída, se detuvo en medio del claro donde empezaron, el cayó en una rodilla, lo que sea que haya hecho con la jaula y ese dragón de agua lo agoto mucho, y también podía sentir como su sharingan le drenaba más chakra de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Esa maldita explosión debió haberse visto en toda la aldea.

"oh no ahí viene, ¿y este era el fracasado de la clase? Se que les dije que con la intención de matar pero no era para que se lo tomaran tan en serio" dijo asustado el ciclope mientras sudaba a mares.

Naruto corrió hacia kakashi nuevamente con sus compañeros dejando entrar moscas en sus bocas cuyas mandíbulas rompían el suelo en donde se estrellaron. Kakashi se sentía fatal y no se pudo mover mucho sin sentir cansancio extremo. Naruto hizo un sello de manos y una esfera rechoncha apareció en sus manos, en la que quito un palito que estaba unido a un aro, se detuvo en seco y se la arrojo a kakashi. Kakashi vio que no iba dirigida a él sino justo arriba de él, entonces la pelota exploto liberando muchas más bolitas que rodearon a kakashi, de pronto kakashi vio como un puño de naruto se acercaba a su costilla y lo esquivo saltando un poco hacia atrás, pero al instante sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, y lo vio, naruto le iba a dar una patada en su nuca, kakashi se agacho pero al hacerlo naruto le dio un golpe en la barbilla que lo alzo de nuevo. Kakashi no sabía que pasaba, naruto estaba por todos lados, y golpeándolo en todas direcciones, antes de que kakashi se diera cuenta ya estaba recibiendo una lluvia de golpes y patadas bastante dolorosas que el trataba, pero no podía bloquear ni esquivar.

"¿dominó el hiraishin de mi sensei?, no, no hay destellos ni nada, entonces ¿Qué es esto?"

Naruto seguía masacrando a kakashi usando su jutsu de sustitución especial con las bolitas en el aire y haciendo así impredecibles sus ataques, y golpeando a kakashi por todos lados, golpes, puñetazos y patadas eran lanzadas al azar en cualquier punto y no mejoro cuando naruto decidió usar un clon para una doble paliza. Kakashi estaba mareado y con una contusión un poco grave. Para terminar naruto apareció arriba del golpeado y casi sin chakra ciclope y bajó su pierna para que una patada de reversa dejara al jounin inconsciente, aunque solo por unos minutos.

"mmm, eso fue… ¡increíble!" grito el rubio con los brazos al cielo. "sabía que un jutsu usado correctamente era poderoso, pero eso fue… solo… wow, fue sencillamente increíble, y pensar que pude derrotar a mi sensei solo con esos jutsus, bueno, eran de rango s por una razón jeje" decía naruto sonriendo como loco al cielo.

"wow jefe ¡eso estuvo grandioso"

"¡fue asombroso!"

"¡el jefe mandaaa!"

"¡siiiiiiii!"

Los clones de naruto celebraban a su creador alabándolo y dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras él sonreía y se limpiaba la nariz arrogantemente.

"jeje, ya saben, soy genial" dijo naruto parado a un lado del jounin y rodeado por sus clones.

Los compañeros de equipo de naruto salieron lentamente asombrados por el rubio, ambos vieron a su sensei inconsciente y luego al rubio, lo repitieron un par de veces antes de hablar.

"dobe ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" pregunto el emo.

"mmm, bueno, solo use los jutsus que yo mismo cree" dijo naruto sun siendo felicitado por sus clones.

"respóndele bien a sasuke-kun" grito la rosada molestando a naruto y sus clones.

"jefe déjeme meterle un árbol por el trasero" le dijo un clon a naruto en el oído para que nadie más escuchara.

"no debemos dejar que nadie descubra eso todavía, pero podemos usar un dragón de fuego si quieres" dijo naruto sonriendo.

"perfecto" dijo el clon.

El clon iba a comenzar a hacer sellos manuales cuando nuevamente sasuke los interrumpió.

"¿cómo los hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste crear esos jutsus?" pregunto sasuke, casi exigiendo.

Naruto borro su sonrisa, y miro con ojos serios a sasuke.

"no tengo porque decírtelo" dijo naruto serio. Sasuke apretó los dientes, no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos, y con naruto echándole leña al fuego era aún menos paciencia de lo normal.

"te exijo que me enseñes esos jutsus, son dignos de un uchiha, si tú que eres un perdedor pudiste lograr vencer a un jounin con ellos entonces imagina lo que yo podría lograr, esos jutsus me los debes de enseñar" dijo sasuke imponiéndose ante naruto.

"escucha uchiha, esos jutsus me pertenecen, ni tu ni nadie tienen la facultad ni poder para exigirme que se los enseñe a nadie que yo no quiera, es decir, no" dijo naruto seca y cortantemente, el deseaba romperle sus brazos en este momento.

"¡cállate naruto-baka! ¡deberías sentirte honrado por poder enseñarle tus jutsus a sasuke-kun, solo él puede usarlos a su máximo potencial, mejor que un inútil como tú!" dijo la rosada, naruto la miro con asco por un momento, en verdad se estaba cuestionando si valía la pena esa niña fastidiosa, cada vez se daba cuenta de que no. Naruto solo suspiro calmándose un poco, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Eran niños después de todo, solo les gustaba llamar la atención, suponía que sasuke estaba desesperado por poder, y sin la madurez suficiente junto con lo fácil que esta aldea le ah dado todo, bueno, naruto suponía que debía sentirse frustrado al no recibir algo en el instante que lo pidió, se preguntaba a quien culpar por ello, pues sasuke no era culpable del todo, era un imbécil si, pero solo porque así lo formaron, rodeado de imbéciles era difícil no ser uno, naruto estaba seguro que sin su transformación seguramente abría acabado siendo un idiota mas de esta aldea. Sakura por otro lado, si era verdad que para el mundo en el que vivían era peligroso convertirse en ninja sin estar debidamente preparados, también lo era el que ella era solo una niña que nunca había conocido la angustia ni el dolor, solo era una niña mimada bastante normal, eso no tenía nada de malo, su lado fangirl era un poco espeluznante, pero nada más, sin embargo, ese comportamiento que hubiera estado bien para una niña civil era inaceptable para un ninja, otra cosa que no le gustaba, odiaba el hecho de que mandaran a la muerte a los niños, a tan temprana edad, otra cosa para motivarlo a continuar con sus planes, que de nuevo, solo eran un pensamiento, hacía falta el afirmarlos.

"como sea, no te enseñare nada" sentencio el uzumaki.

Sasuke vio a su sensei y se le ocurrió una idea.

"ja, si no lo quieres hacer entonces creo que tampoco te convertirás en ninja" dijo confundiendo a naruto con sus palabras, pero cuando sasuke corrió hacia su sensei inconsciente lo comprendió, pero aún así él no se movió, solo pudo pensar en que sasuke era mucho más inmaduro de lo que él pensaba.

Sasuke se apresuró a tomar los cascabeles del costado de su sensei, pero cuando los iba a tocar la mano de kakashi lo atrapo, sasuke miro confundido al rostro de su sensei quien apenas despertaba, aunque sus reflejos fueron suficientes para atrapar el brazo de sasuke. Kakashi vio a sasuke tratando de tomar los cascabeles y al notar que lo tenia atrapado lo lanzo lejos y se puso de pie aun un poco mareado, pero rápidamente salió de el para ver a sus estudiantes reunidos frente a él.

"genial, gracias por arruinar todo mi esfuerzo" dijo naruto mirando molesto a sasuke.

"Cállate naruto, sasuke-kun no hizo nada malo" dijo la rosada.

Kakashi vio la interacción de su equipo un poco descontento, pero esos pensamientos no resaltaban mucho cuando veía a naruto, no cabía en su mente como ese niño lo derroto, naruto noto esto y también volteo a kakashi sonriendo.

"¿está listo para el round dos?" kakashi palideció un poco.

"me tomaste con la guardia baja, pero eso ya no volverá a pasar" dijo el ciclope.

"si bueno, eso pasa cuando me subestiman, espero que ya no lo haga" kakashi miro críticamente a naruto.

"dime, ¿Qué otras cosas puedes hacer?" dijo kakashi sintiendo que naruto ocultaba algo.

"¿a que se refiere?" pregunto naruto.

"no soy tonto naruto, soy un jounin, puedo sentir que ocultas algo aún más importante" dijo kakashi, esto puso un poco nervioso a naruto y kakashi lo noto, sus compañeros solo lo vieron aún mas molestos.

"¿Por qué nos ocultas cosas naruto-baka? No eres un buen compañero de equipo si no nos quieres decir que ocultas" dijo la chiclosa en modo de regaño al rubio.

Naruto solo la miraba con desagrado notado la gran ironía, al parecer, él era el único a quien aplicaban esas reglas. Él se jiro a kakashi un poco nervioso.

"¿no me lo quieres decir?" pregunto kakashi un poco serio.

"no es mi lugar para decirlo, pero se lo puede preguntar al Hokage"

"genial, mas cosas que preguntar, ¿Por qué la vida me trata así?" pensaba el jounin.

"como sea, aun no me quitan los cascabeles, así que aun no pasan la prueba, así que aun tienen que…

Riiiiiiiiiiin

sonó una campana, que para sorpresa de kakashi no era la suya, no podía ser la suya aún quedaba bastante tiempo, pero si no era la suya entonces ¿de quién…?

"¡jefeee, ya está el almuerzooo!" grito el clon de naruto que estaba preparando su almuerzo aparentemente, naruto vio con gracia a sus clones.

"que bien, moría de hambre" dijo el naruto original seguido de dirigirse hacia sus clones.

Kakashi y sus compañeros quedaron aún mas impactados por la actitud relajada de naruto, como si no hubiera casi matado a un jounin hace unos momentos.

"¡espera!" dijo kakashi. "aun no me has quitado ningún cascabel, aun no puedes comer" le dijo recuperando el aliento y parándose mientras naruto volteaba a verlo.

"¿a eso?" dijo naruto seguido de agacharse, tomar dos piedras y hacer un sello con una mano. En un segundo las piedras explotaron en humo, y al otro naruto tenia los dos cascabeles. Kakashi se revisó en donde los tenía y vio las dos piedras, el las tomo para ver si era un genjutsu pero se sorprendió al ver que eran las dos piedras normales que naruto había agarrado.

"¿Cómo?" se preguntaba kakashi viendo las dos piedritas, lo mismo que sus compañeros.

"Alfred atácame con lo mejor que tengas" le dijo naruto a su clon, llamado Alfred… aparentemente.

"como desee señor, pero no me hago responsable por los daños" dijo el chef naruto con una sonrisa retadora.

"Sorpréndeme" le contesto naruto con la misma sonrisa.

Mas clones trajeron a la mesa con el mantel blanco un plato muy extenso y plano de cerámica según se veía, lo especial en él era la langosta grande y roja que estaba sobre el plato acompañado de otros acompañantes verdes que le daban un matiz de colores vivos muy atractivo, pues venía encima de una cama de lechuga con rodajas de pepino y limones a los costados de la langosta humeante. Lo pusieron frente a naruto quien se puso una servilleta blanca que metio en su camiseta. También le colocaron panecillos en un cesto y una cosa a la derecha, ademas de cubiertos de metal que parecía ser plata. Otro clon saco una botella de vino tinto de una hielera y lo sirvió en la copa. Naruto no dijo el ya clásico itadakimasu, sino que su clon vestido de blanco le dijo.

"bon appetit" inclinando la cabeza, gesto que naruto repitió y empezó a comer con los más finos modales que los tres habían visto.

Ya que naruto tenia los cascabeles no tenía caso seguir con la prueba, así que se acercaron a la mesa y vieron más de cerca la comida que naruto disfrutaba, a ellos se les hacía agua la boca pero nadie dijo nada sobre ello.

"bien naruto, ya que tú tienes los dos cascabeles dime, ¿a cuál de tus compañeros le darás el otro?" dijo kakashi mientras destapaba su bento y lo veía como vomito de perro al lado de la langosta de naruto.

Naruto espero a masticar y pasar la comida que aun tenia en la boca para contestar, se limpió con una servilleta de apariencia fina la cual estaba al lado de su plato y respondió.

"realmente me da igual" tomo el cascabel pensando en arrojárselo a uno de sus compañeros para que ellos lo decidieran, pero decidió dárselo a kakashi.

"naruto-baka dale ese cascabel a sasuke-kun" chillo la peli rosa para fastidio de todos, naruto estaba empezando a pensar seriamente que ese era un kinjutsu que sakura le había robado a una aldea que posiblemente tenga un signo de sonido como símbolo y esté dirigida por un pedófilo transexual con sed de venganza, solo lo pensaba por alguna razón.

"tenga, decídalo usted, déselos o que se lo quiten ellos, no quiero que me odien por pensar que pasamos gracias a mi.

Kakashi se sorprendio un poco cuando naruto le arrojo uno de los cascabeles, parece que podrían retomar la prueba, o al menos eso creía el.

"oye perdedor ¿Cómo hiciste eso?, ¿Cómo intercambiaste los cascabeles con esas piedras?" pregunto sasuke visiblemente molesto.

"¿de qué hablas? Use una simple sustitución, un kawuarimi" dijo naruto viendo a sasuke como si no supiera sumar. Sasuke iba a replicar, pero kakashi se le adelanto.

"¿es ese uno de los jutsus de rango s de los que hablo iruka?" pregunto interesado el ciclope. "¿Qué tiene de diferente de la técnica de remplazo normal?, ¿por qué es de rango s?"

"bueno, según lo que me dijo el hokage, mientras que el jutsu de sustitución normal te permite remplazarte a ti con un registro especifico, mi jutsu de sustitución me permite remplazarme con lo que sea, y otras cosas también, es decir que funciona como un jutsu de espacio-tiempo, aunque yo no veo donde entra el tiempo en eso, pero por ejemplo, digamos que yo olvido mis llaves y no puedo entrar a mi apartamento, el jutsu me permite cambiar de lugar con una foto o una mata de polvo y listo, ya estoy dentro, y es de rango s porque lo mismo aplica para lo que sea que yo quiera usarlo y hasta donde se no tiene límite de distancia"

"¿quieres decir que si tu quisieras podrías lanzar una pelota a un volcán y remplazarla con cualquier kage de cualquier aldea?" pregunto kakashi viendo por fin y horrorizado del alcance tan monstruoso de ese jutsu. Si el estaba en lo cierto, ese jutsu sería uno de teletransportación más que uno de simple remplazo.

"bueno, supongo que sí, aunque también podría usar la misma lava para ello, pero mientras más lejos más chakra necesita, y también tener muy bien ubicado lo que sea que quieres remplazar, por ejemplo, de haber querido, en lugar de los cascabeles pude haber remplazado las piedras con su corazón o sus pulmones" dijo naruto comiendo otro panecillo dejando a todos con la sangre helada.

Sasuke se acercó sigilosamente a kakashi durante toda la plática para intentar quitarle el cascabel pero kakashi no lo dejo.

Naruto continúo comiendo mientras veía entretenido como kakashi barría el piso con sus compañeros. El tiempo acabo y los tres se dirigieron nuevamente hacia naruto. Kakashi tenía la esperanza de probar un poco de la comida de naruto pero para su desgracia este ya había guardado todo y disipado a sus clones.

"¿y bien, como les fue?" pregunto naruto recargado en una silla de playa con un clon abanicándolo a un lado mientras naruto tomaba una soda con un popote en un vaso de litro.

"ninguno pudo conseguir el otro cascabel" respondió kakashi viendo con una gota de sudor a naruto, él no lo admitiría pero también quería poder usar los clones así.

"¡naruto-baka dale el cascabel que tienes a sasuke-kun! ¡solo sasuke-kun merece tener ese cascabel, no un perdedor como tu!" exclamo la tabla con patas.

"parece que hay personas que no aprenden con nada, bueno, lastima por ella, es linda pero después de que Hinata se me confesara hace unas horas me estoy cuestionando si vale la pena seguir persiguiendo a esta loca" pensó naruto viendo con decepción a sakura. Era triste pero el veía ahora que ese amor nunca iba a funcionar, y el realmente no lo necesitaba, ahora tenia a la chica mas rica, bella y linda del pueblo y no desperdiciaría ese regalo.

Sasuke solo gruñía con enojo sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y el cabello, al emo uchiha no le parecía bien que el perdedor tuviera un cascabel y el no.

"bueno, entonces creo que solo yo pase, ¿ahora que kakashi-sensei?" dijo naruto dándole otro trago a su soda.

"bueno, yo no diría eso" contesto kakashi. "el objetivo real de la prueba era el trabajo en equipo, cosa que nadie hizo; sasuke, solo pensabas en ti mismo y no te importaba si sakura se lastimaba con tal de que tu pasaras; sakura, no hiciste nada durante toda la prueba y solo te dedicaste a babear por sasuke; y naruto, tú también lo hiciste todo solo y te dedicaste a presumir en lugar de tratar de pasar, en lo que a mi respecta nadie merece pasar"

"en eso estoy de acuerdo" dijo naruto.

"¡callate naruto-baka, por tu culpa vas a hacer que sasuke-kun sea regresado a la academia, y si eso pasa voy a golpearte hasta que tu fantasma tenga moretones!" grito la chiclosa.

"como dije, estoy de acuerdo" sakura se molestó más por ser ignorada e iba a gritarle a naruto de nuevo. "pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar"

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie sabía que es lo que naruto quería decir, bueno, kakashi se daba una idea.

"ya debiste haberte dado cuenta de la razón por la que el viejo me puso en este equipo kakashi-sensei, quiero decir, míranos, de los tres yo soy el único que estaría dispuesto a trabajar en equipo, el emo del peinado de trasero de pato se cree un dios al que todo el mundo debe adorar, a sakura solo le importa su emo vengador y nada más, ni siquiera ella misma, y claramente ambos están en mi contra, ¿de verdad crees que el Hokage sería tan despistado como para ponerme en este equipo que es obviamente autodestructivo?, la única razón por la que estoy aquí era porque él quería que yo pasara y sabia que de haberme puesto en otro equipo el consejo y los ancianos hubieran hecho todo lo posible para reprobarme, pero él fue inteligente al ponerme aquí, porque el consejo no dejaría que el todo poderoso uchiha-sama reprobara y por ende, sus compañeros tampoco, de hecho estoy seguro que recibiste ordenes de pasarlo sea como sea" kakashi desvió la mirada. "y sakura solo la pusieron aquí porque su madre pertenece a ese consejo y ella quería que su hija tuviera la oportunidad de seducir al emo para que ella pudiera formar parte del futuro clan uchiha, quiero decir mírala, está loca por sasuke, literalmente, así que, con esto dicho, no hay forma de no nos pases"

Kakashi suspiro, sasuke tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia y sakura también, a naruto en verdad le estaba comenzando a dar asco la actitud de la que alguna vez creyó amar.

"bueno, en parte tienes razón, no puedo reprobarlos" kakashi suspiro de nuevo. "está bien, pasaron, nos veremos mañana a las siete de la mañana para entrenar y después en la tarde tomar una misión, pueden retirarse"

Naruto se terminó su bebida y guardo las cosas en un rollo de almacenamiento, disipo su clon y se fue, lo mismo que los demás, odiaba usar esa carta de triunfo, pero no podía solo esperar a que las cosas estuvieran bien, él sabía que si no decía eso entonces lo más probable es que ninguno de los tres pasara, eso hubiera estado bien, pero lo más probable era que más tarde sasuke recibiera asesoramiento especial de kakashi junto a sakura por las mismas razones que ya había explicado, era mejor estar sumado al entrenamiento solo para variar, no porque le agradara ese equipo, solo porque no quería perder ante la injusticia nunca más, quizá él también era un poco inmaduro, como sea ahora tenía que regresar a casa, además naruto tenía que prepararse para su cena con Hinata, si, el estaba emocionado.

-horas después-

Hinata estaba entrando a su casa, ella recién llegaba de la prueba que su sensei les había hecho, ellos habían pasado, pero apenas. Hinata estaba feliz, hoy habían pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas era que le había confesado sus sentimientos a naruto, y aunque el no dijo que si, tampoco la rechazo, lo que es mas, ella había conseguido una cita sin intentarlo, bueno en realdad era una cena, y no estarían ellos dos solos… detalles, el punto era que ella tendría una cita con naruto, ella necesitaba escoger que usaría y también como debería decírselo a su padre, ella en serio tenia miedo de eso, pero bueno, ella ya no huiría, era hora de que que ella decidiera su vida, técnicamente ahora que se había convertido en genin era una adulta, como decían los ninjas: lo suficientemente grande para matar, lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que quieras. Y hablando del demonio, ella vio a su padre sentado de rodillas en la mesa de la sala tomando un té y leyendo un libro. Bien, era hora de la verdad.

"pa… papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" pregunto tímida Hinata, ella no quería tartamudear, pero le era imposible por alguna razón.

Su padre dejo lo que estaba haciendo y alzo la cabeza para ver a su hija, al instante sus ojos se volvieron aburridos, era normal viendo a la decepción de hija que tenía en frente. Hinata noto la decepción de su padre y su confianza decayó más en ese momento, pero aun así ella se lo iba a preguntar.

"¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto el cortantemente.

"bu… bueno, veras, un co… compañero me invito a mi y a… a ti junto con hanabi a una cena en su ca… casa" dijo ella mirando a sus pies.

"¿y que le hace pensar que él puede disponer de mi tiempo tan libremente?" pregunto molesto pero estoico hiashi.

"bu… bueno yo… yo no creo que él tenga malas intenciones" Hinata empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y sus orejas se calentaban al pensar en decir lo siguiente a su padre. "es el chico que me gus… que me gusta y yo le confesé mis… mis sentimientos, así que él nos… nos invitó a su casa a cenar" dijo Hinata bajando el tono cada vez más.

A hiashi esto le molesto más, Hinata se iba a casar con quien el decidiera, probablemente el hijo de algún noble para traer más poder y prestigio a su clan, el no iba a permitir que su hija fuera tomada por cualquier chico del bajo mundo, si, su hija era una decepción, pero al menos aun servía para ser entregada a algún hombre rico y poderoso.

"¿y quién es este muchacho?" el necesitaba saber si algún heredero de clan estaba en la lista.

A Hinata se le acelero más el corazón y sintió sus mejillas y orejas arder.

"es na… naruto-kun"

Eso fue todo, su hija no solo era débil, ahora veía que también era idiota.

"es ofensivo que incluso menciones a esa plaga aquí, de ninguna manera nos relacionaremos con esa cosa, y si vuelves a preguntar algo así de ofensivo te mandare a la rama secundaria del clan"

Dijo cortante y secamente hiashi pero sin perder la calma y su mirada estoica. Ese fue el límite de Hinata, ella había visto como naruto se había roto ese día, a ella le dolió, y como le prometió a él, ella no iba a dejar que nadie lo menospresiara, nadie, aun si se trataba de su padre, ella no era una mentirosa y tampoco una traidora, naruto los estaba esperando, ella sabía eso, ella sabía que naruto estuvo feliz cuando ella acepto cenar con él y no iba a traicionar su confianza, ella no quería ser otro golpe que agrietara más el ya de por si roto corazón de naruto, y se lo haría saber a todos, que ella defendería al héroe de su aldea.

"no lo llames así" dijo Hinata con la cabeza agachada pero sin pena o vergüenza alguna en un tono bajo. La luz no llegaba a sus ojos.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto hiashi aburrido.

"dije… ¡que no lo llamaras así!" dijo ella alzando la cabeza con su byakugan activado del enojo. Hiashi perdió por un momento su mirada estoica y se sorprendió al ver a su hija siendo tan valiente como nunca en su vida, a hiashi lo desconcertó un poco y alzo una ceja.

"¡tu no sabes nada de él, nada en absoluto, no sabes por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, no conoces nada de su dolor!" dijo Hinata con su ira creciendo. Hiashi ahora estaba molesto, ¿su hija estaba defendiendo a la escoria de la aldea? Y más aun, ¿le estaba gritando?

"¡cuida tu boca niña ingrata, y discúlpate por esta ofensa ahora mismo, no tolerare estos disparates ¿entendiste mocosa?! ¡yo puedo llamar como yo quiera a esa basura que contamina esta aldea con su presencia y ni tu ni nadie me faltaran al respeto por ello!" contesto hiashi poniéndose de pie y activando también su byakugan.

"¡te dije que no lo llamaras así! ¡él tiene un nombre, no es una cosa ni una plaga, él es un héroe que nos ha mantenido a salvo del kyuubi desde el día que nació! ¡tú puedes seguir respirando y despreciando a las demás personas gracias a que el no ha dejado que el kyuubi se libere! ¡tú le debes tu vida a él!"

Hiashi mando a hinata al suelo volteándola de una cachetada que hizo golpear su cabeza con la madera del piso de la fuerza con la que la dio. El no sabía como su hija se enteró de que el mocoso contenía al kyubiui pero eso le daba igual.

"escucha bien niña ingrata, esa cosa es solo una plaga, y tu no me faltaras así al respeto, de hecho, no lo harás nunca más, desde hoy dejas de ser la heredera del clan, mañana mismo me encargare de que te sellen para que sirvas en la rama secundaria, hoy es la última vez que tolerare la vergüenza que es tenerte como hija, todos los ancianos tenían razón, tu no debiste haber nacido. Ahora lárgate a dormir y más vale que lo disfrutes, porque será la última vez que duermas con libertad, de mañana en adelante serás una esclava para hanabi" hiashi comenzó a caminar a la salida, se volteó y miro a Hinata aun tendida en el suelo. "me arrepiento de haberte traído al mundo, no eres más que una decepción" el salió de la sala.

Hinata lloraba en silencio mientras aún estaba tirada, su mirada no reflejaba otra cosa más que el dolor, sabía que decepcionaba a su padre, pero nunca pensó que alguna vez oiría esas palabras de su boca, su corazón tierno y frágil había terminado de romperse, ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿para que servía si su mismo padre la despreciaba tanto, ella jamás había tenido un arrebato así, jamás lo contradijo, jamás le alzo la voz, al contrario de su hermana menor quien trataba a su padre como un sirviente más, pues era una niña mimada por él y por el clan entero, hinata no sabía que había hecho mal, no sabía cuál era su error, ¿en que se había equivocado?, ¿era verdad que no debió haber nacido?. Ella se levantó lentamente aun llorando, su corazón dolía, sentía que algo se rompía dentro de ella. Hinata salió corriendo descalza y salto la barda para salir del complejo del clan Hyuga, ella corrió sin rumbo durante media hora mientras lloraba desconsolada. Se detuvo frente a las puertas del complejo del clan senju. Ella no sabía como había llegado aquí, ella no quería venir aquí ahora, ella no quería que naruto la viera así, pero tampoco quería dejar plantado a naruto. Ahora mismo ella necesitaba que alguien la consolara y solo podía pensar en naruto para desahogarse.

Ella iba a tocar la gran puerta de madera, pero antes de tocar, la puerta se abrió sola hacia adentro, ella se asustó un momento pero se tranquilizó cuando vio una cabellera rubia asomarse en la puerta.

"oh hinata llegas temprano, ¿Dónde está tu…?" naruto se detuvo en cuanto noto el estado en el que estaba hinata. El sabía que algo andaba mal, o más bien, que todo estaba mal.

"por favor pasa" ella asintió con la cabeza agachada. Naruto noto sus pies lastimados por la tierra, de seguro ella habría estado corriendo descalza por caminos llenos de piedras y tierra.

"ven sube, ¿te duelen tus piecitos verdad? Anda déjame llevarte" dijo naruto agachándose delante de ella. Hinata se sorprendió un poco pero no tenía la energía ni los ánimos para replicar, además de que sus pies le dolían, así que ella hizo lo que naruto le pidió. Ella se desconcertó un poco cuando al lado de ellos apareció un clon de naruto solo para disiparse al instante, pero dejo de importarle cuando naruto empezó a caminar.

"¿quieres hablar de lo que paso?" dijo naruto, su única respuesta fue sentir el rostro de Hinata a humedecer, él se sintió como un idiota al instante y no dijo nada más.

Llegaron a la casa en donde se quedó naruto pero hinata no la vio porque aún tenía su cara metida en naruto. Un clon los recibió y naruto sentó a hinata en un sofá agachándose para dejarla caer en él, al instante un clon de naruto llego con un cazo grande y chaparro lleno de agua caliente, hinata estaba muy cansada como para detener al clon que tomo sus dolidos pies y los introdujo en el cazo, ella se sintió un poco mejor cuando sus pies de porcelana entraron en el agua calientita y aun más cuando el clon empezó a lavarlos, los trataba como si fueran de cristal, procurando que hinata no sintiera dolor sino solo descanso, el clon lavo los hermosos pies de hinata con una esponja suave. Al clon le pareció increíble que aun siendo hinata una luchadora y guerrera esta no tuviera ni un solo cayo en los talones o las plantas de sus pies, más bien parecían ser los de una princesa que nunca tuvo que esforzarse, eran suaves y delicados. Otro clon se paró detrás de hinata y empezó a masajear sus hombros, otros dos trajeron una pomada y una gasa para tratar el cachete hinchado de hinata limpiando su carita en el proceso.

Ella no sabía como sentirse, sinceramente, seguía triste por lo que no le presto mucha importancia. Los clones terminaron su trabajo, el clon agachado lavo nuevamente sus pies con un cacito mas pequeño y los enjuago dejando caer el agua con tierra dentro del caso con el agua sucia, el clon retiro el cazo y otro se puso en su lugar, esta vez hinata solo reposo sus pies en el nuevo cazo con agua igualmente calientita. Ella logro calmarse un poco y el naruto original llego vestido con un pans negro y una playera de mangas largas un poco holgada, naruto se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

"¿me podrías contar que paso?" pregunto naruto mirando al suelo con el semblante decaído. Verla en ese estado era lo último que él quería, Hinata era ahora alguien preciosa para él, no quería que las personas que él quería sufrieran por su culpa, el no sabía como, pero de alguna manera sabía que era su culpa, lo intuía, era el patrón común.

Hinata no quería decirle a naruto lo que había pasado, ella no sabía como, ella no quería que naruto pensara que había sido su culpa, así que ella lo dijo omitiendo detalles, pero aun entre lágrimas.

"si, cuando llegue a casa vi a mi padre, hablamos y él se molestó conmigo, discutimos y luego escape, antes de darme cuenta estaba aquí" dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo y omitiendo muchos detalles, pero al parecer eso dijo más que si le hubiera dicho lo que realmente paso porque…

"perdóname" dijo naruto mirando muy triste al suelo y agachado.

"no fue tu culpa naruto-kun" ella se apresuró a decir, pero después ella también bajo la cabeza y dijo con calma. "mi padre es de las personas orgullosas que no aceptan a otras personas por debajo de su estatus social" ella suspiro decaída. "lo que en verdad paso fue que le hable de la cena, pero antes de darme cuenta él te estaba insultando, yo no sabía que decirle, pero recordé lo de esta mañana, y quise darle a entender y explicarle que no era tu culpa el ser odiado ni tu condición social, para él no eras más que una cosa, y no supe cuando, pero también me moleste, gritamos y me golpeo" naruto abrió los ojos grandes cuando escucho eso. "ahora, ya no soy la heredera del clan Hyuga, y mañana me pondrán un sello que me volverá una esclava para toda mi vida" ella quería llorar, ella en serio quería llorar, apretaba su pantalón con sus manos mientras sentía como si todo el mundo a su alrededor estuviera colapsando. Dejo caer sus lágrimas y sus sollozos. "no quiero, no quiero que me sellen, me da miedo, no quiero que mi vida termine así" ella estaba llorando a mares.

Naruto la abrazo, fue lento y cálido, él la envolvió delicadamente en sus brazos y puso su carita en su pecho, el sentía como al instante se umedecia su ropa, de apoco en poco.

"hinata, ¿sabes porque me gusta tanto el ramen?" pregunto naruto pero no espero a que hinata respondiera, ella estaba confundida por el cambio de tema tan repentino, pensó en que sus problemas no valían la pena para naruto, y no lo culpaba, ella no valía la pena para nada, ahora lo entendía, siempre tuvieron razón de ella, siempre fue una carga, una inútil, incluso ahora, solo pudo correr y robar el tiempo de naruto, así era ella, una carga solo parecía que quería que la gente sintiera lastima por ella y que la ayudaran por eso, daba asco el ser así, entonces, de alguna manera, se lo merecía, por ser una persona tan asquerosa, ¿no?. Hinata tenía una mirada muerta en sus ojos, ¿Qué importaba ella de todas formas? Naruto ajeno a los pensamientos de Hinata continuó.

"Cuando era niño yo acostumbraba a comer una vez cada tres o cuatro días, había momentos en los que iba a un rio a pescar y cuando no pescaba nada buscaba en los botes de basura si había algo para alimentarme, la gente a veces me arrojaba lo que tiraban de sus platos de sobras y eso era un manjar para mí, pero un día no tuve tanta suerte" hinata escuchaba en silencio mientras aun lloraba. "no encontré peces, ni sobras, ni nada, y yo tenía mucha hambre, caminaba por las calles mirando a ambos lados, viendo los restaurantes mientras caminaba, y mi estomago gruñía como si el kyuubi gritara por salir jeje" naruto quiso amenizar el ambiente, pero por la falta de reacción de Hinata naruto sintió que no era adecuado. "pero al final de la calle yo pare, me acerque al último restaurante de la calle y me asome adentro mientras el ultimo comensal del día se iba, yo solo quería oler un poco la comida y visualizarla desde ahí, solo tenía planeado quedarme el tiempo suficiente como para recordar la imagen del poster de comida para poder fantasear con ella después, pero en eso algo raro paso" Hinata apretó la camisa de naruto con fuerza, ella solo lloraba en silencio mientras naruto apretaba un poco su abrazo mirando el cabello de la tierna niña en sus brazos con tristeza. "El dueño del restaurante me vio y yo me asuste, Sali corriendo de ese lugar, pero me detuve casi al instante, creí haber visto algo raro, la mano del dueño se movía, como la de todos los dueños de restaurantes, pero la de este hombre se movía al revés, no se movía hacia afuera sino hacia adentro. Confundido regrese al restaurante y el señor me hizo el mismo gesto, y después note algo más raro aun, él me estaba sonriendo, yo estaba inmóvil hasta que el señor me dijo, ven, yo asustado obedecí, sabía que pasaba cuando no obedecía, y entonces lo más raro del día paso. El señor puso frente a mí un gran tazón de ramen, yo no sabía que era, solo sabía que todos los que veía comer esto hacían caras felices cundo lo comían. Vi el plato, y luego al vendedor quien me seguía sonriendo, yo regrese mi vista al plato y con un palillo alce los fideos y los ingredientes para buscar los vidrios rotos o el líquido morado o verde que en el hospital me hacían comer y tomar, pero no los encontré, nuevamente vi al dueño y me señale a mí mismo preguntando si era para mí, el me asintió aun sonriendo, yo mire al plato con asombro y luego al señor con una gran sonrisa, parecía que mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas, que algún dios tubo misericordia de mí, entonces yo no tarde en comérmelo y en cuanto me lo acabe el señor me dio otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que no pude más" naruto estaba sonriendo un poco tras decir eso, Hinata ya no lloraba, solo sollozaba un poco, la historia la había tranquilizado un poco, pero esta aún no había acabado, naruto dejo caer su sonrisa y continuó relatando mientras Hinata se acomodaba en el pecho de naruto. "Una semana después regrese para pagarle al señor por la comida con dinero que me había dado el hokage como pensión, no sabía cuanto era así que se lo entendí todo al señor, el estiro la mano, pero en lugar de tomar el dinero el me acaricio la cabeza, y me dijo que iban por la casa. Por eso siempre digo que el ramen es la mejor comida del mundo, y la comida de los dioses, porque un tazón de ramen me salvo del hambre, de mi tristeza y me dio personas a las que querer" hinata lloraba triste pero también conmovida por la historia de naruto, entonces no la había menospreciado como ella pensó, ahora se culpaba ella por ser tan tonta como para creer que naruto la dejaría como desecho al igual que todos, nunca volvería a dudar de él, de su confianza, pero… en ese momento el tono de naruto cambio. "Desde ese momento empecé a ir mas regularmente, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo podía notar como cada vez menos personas asistían al restaurante, hasta que solo veía a ninjas en ese lugar y siempre eran los mismos, no me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que por mi culpa la clientela del señor teuchi se redujo, y me sentí mal por ello, entonces se me ocurrió que lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo era promocionar su restaurante en cada oportunidad que tuviera y ser el cliente mas frecuente y el que mas comprara ahí para remplazar a la clientela perdida, y claro que no se podía comparar por mas ramen que yo comprara, aun con todo eso, el primer tazón siempre era gratis, así de amables fueron y son esas personas, el sabia quién era yo, sabía que la gente me odiaba, sabía lo que le pasaría a su restaurante si la gente se enteraba que yo iba allí, el lo sabía… y aun así el me dio ese tazón de ramen. Hinata, por mi culpa, las buenas personas que se acercan a mi siempre acaban perjudicadas, cuando alguien es amable conmigo el mundo es un bastardo con esa persona, yo no quiero que eso te pase a ti, me duele en verdad, asi que, aun que me duela, lo mejor para ti, sería que te alejes de mi"

Hinata sintió una aguja ser clavada en su corazón. Ella quito sus brazos de su pantalón y los enredo en el torso de naruto mientras aun tenía su cara enterrada en su pecho.

"hinata si te quedas conmigo solo vas a sufrir" dijo naruto pero hinata apretó más su agarre y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente mientras aún estaba en el pecho de naruto.

"encontraras la felicidad te lo aseguro" dijo naruto pero ella hizo lo mismo, siguió negando.

"no, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero quedarme sin ti!" dijo angustiada y luego volvió a bajar la mirada. "además, ya es muy tarde" dijo con su voz quebrándose, pero en un tono apacible. "mi padre me desheredo, ya no me queda nada, todo lo que tengo es la ropa que tengo puesta… y a ti" ella se detuvo por un momento, ahora recordaba que naruto jamás acepto salir ni estar con ella, ni tampoco dijo que también le gustaba, ella estaba empezando a llorar, en verdad ya no tenía nada. "o al menos así me gustaría que fuera" ella sintió como el abrazo de naruto se fortalecía en ella.

"no, si me tienes a mi, ahora si, tú también mereces amor, mereces que alguien se alegre cuando llegas a casa, mereces que alguien de abrace y te brinde todo su apoyo, ese quiero ser yo, así que tranquila, y si me dejas ser esa persona, entonces desde ahora en adelante todo lo mío será tuyo, mi dolor, mi tristeza, mis penas, pero también mi felicidad, mi alegría, y también mi amor, solo que tendrás que enseñarme a amar, porque yo soy bastante tonto para eso" Hinata alzo la vista un momento para encontrar a su rubio favorito sonriéndole, ella se sorprendió, ¿naruto la estaba correspondiendo? Si no fuera por la situación actual ella estaba segura que se hubiera desmallado en ese momento, pero, esto era diferente, ella no quería ser mas una carga, ¿cómo podría estar con naruto?, ya era bastante malo que la gente lo odiara, ¿tener que lidiar también con ella?

"naruto-kun, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, ya no soy nadie, no tengo dinero, ni casa, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no quiero ser una carga para ti" decía ella comenzando a llorar mientras trataba torpemente de limpiarse con sus mangas. "solo mírame, lo que digo no tiene sentido, quiero estar contigo, pero si estoy contigo solo seré un fastidio para ti, y aun así… aun así lo quiero, mírame naruto-kun, soy una persona egoísta, tu te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, mereces a alguien más" Hinata no podía ver claramente a naruto porque sus lágrimas cubrían sus ojos, su naris comenzaba a moquear y todos sus esfuerzos por parar todo aquello era en vano, sus mangas no podían cubrir su tristeza.

"no digas eso" naruto abrazo a Hinata aún mas y la enterró en su pecho mientras tomaba la parte posterior de su cabeza para hundirla en su abrazo. "¿a quién le importa el dinero? ¿a quién le importa el estatus? ¿a quién le importa lo que piensen de mí?, si no tienes nada, entonces yo te lo daré todo, te daré dinero, te daré poder, te daré amor, y todo lo que me pidas, nunca serás una carga, ni un fastidio, si me aceptas, tu serás mi tesoro más grande, lo más precioso en mi vida, no me interesa nada más, desde hoy podrás ser tan egoísta como quieras, podrás ser lo que nunca te dejaron ser" naruto veía los recuerdos de hinata con el camino humano de su rinnegan mientras la abrazaba, y odió todo lo que vio, Hinata no merecía una vida así, ese bastardo hiashi se las pagaría.

"pero solo te haré sentir más miserable, solo soy una niña que necesita que todos cuiden de ella, soy una inútil, soy repugnante"

"¿y qué?" dijo naruto "yo soy la persona más odiada de esta aldea, y tú quieres estar conmigo, ¿entonces por qué yo no podría estar contigo? Si alguien merece felicidad eres tú Hinata, ambos lo merecemos, yo también soy bastante egoísta ¿sabes?, porque quiero que la chica más hermosa del mundo sea mi novia, quiero que esa chica me mime, quiero que esa chica me ame, quiero que me acaricie, que me abrace, quiero que me haga sentir amado y feliz, yo también soy bastante egoísta"

"naruto-kun" Hinata abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo a naruto y lloro en su pecho, ella cayó de rodillas al suelo junto con naruto. Ella lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, toda su frustración, ira, humillación, necesidad, todo, ella lo estaba liberando todo, y gritaba a todo pulmón en el pecho de naruto quien la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, Hinata gritaba y gritaba. Duró un rato hasta que se calmó un poco y ella aún en el pecho de naruto le dijo.

"naruto-kun, te amo" se pausó. "o al menos puedo decir que me gustas, soy muy joven como para saber lo que es el amor, pero quero amarte, y quiero que me ames también, ¿puedo?" pregunto cada vez con voz más baja, le estaba pidiendo a una persona que la amara, y que lo diera todo por ella, no estaba bien, pero no sabía como mas plantearlo, ella solo quería ser feliz por una vez, sin gente que la juzgara, sin nadie que la menospreciara, y naruto le dijo que podía ser egoísta, entonces, ¿Qué se supone que es lo que tiene que hacer?

"claro que puedes, y yo tampoco sé que es amar, pero creo que juntos podemos aprender, si tu quieres claro" dijo naruto, Hinata alzo su vista para mirarlo a los ojos lentamente.

"si quiero" dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente.

"entonces desde ahora tu serás mi corona, y yo seré tu voluntad, y aunque las personas te quieran dañar, aunque todo el mundo la espalda te dé, puedes estar segura, yo te voy a cuidar, solo quiero que prometas una cosa"

Hinata estaba llorando porque naruto no la dejaría tirada ni desamparada, ella en verdad amaba a naruto, él era la persona más amable y con el corazón más grande que ella había conocido nunca.

"prométeme que de ahora en adelante ya no lloraras, a menos que sea por alegría"

Hinata se soltó en lágrimas y saco todo lo que había en su pecho nuevamente, lloro por varios minutos y grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras naruto la abrazaba y la acariciaba.

Cuando hinata se calmó después de un buen tiempo, ella se limpió las lágrimas de sus hinchados ojos y miro a naruto.

"lo prometo" dijo ella tomando todo el valor que jamás creyó que tendría en toda su vida y beso a naruto. El al instante se sorprendió y parpadeo varias veces, pero rápidamente se calmó y devolvió el beso.

Solo las paredes y los muebles junto con las estrellas que se veían afuera de la sala fueron los testigos de ese momento que ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca… bueno ellos y los clones que tomaron una foto del momento a escondidas de su jefe.

"jejeje no sabes besar" le dijo divertida hinata a naruto.

"eso se puede arreglar, solo tengo que practicar más" respondió naruto igual de divertido.

"jejeje tonto" dijo hinata dándole un beso de piquito.

Naruto se rio un momento y ambos se quedaron recargados sobre el otro en un cómodo silencio, ahora parecía que las cosas se habían calmado. Naruto abrazaba a Hinata por el hombro y ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él. Pero luego naruto se puso serio nuevamente.

"hinata, dime, ¿estarías dispuesta a quedarte conmigo hasta el final?" pregunto naruto viéndola con un poco de preocupación, hinata se desconcertó un poco por la repentina pregunta y ladeo la cabeza en un gesto que a naruto le precio de lo mas tierno.

"quiero decir, emm, bueno, ¿esta relación es para el resto de nuestras vidas?" dijo naruto mostrando angustia por algo, pero esto hinata no lo noto, ella solo abrió los ojos en shock.

"me…me…me... ¿me estas pidiendo matrimonio?" dijo ella lo que le sigue de impactada.

"¡¿eh?!, em, bueno, yo" balbuceaba naruto todo rojo. "supongo, es que quiero decirte algo, pero no siento que deba decírtelo a menos que sepa que siempre estarás conmigo" dijo naruto apenado y preocupado, desviando la mirada. Hinata se le abalanzo encima mojándolo un poco por el agua que salpico de sus pies ahora limpiecitos.

"¡siii!, ¡si, si ,si, siiiiii!, ¡acépto!" gritó hinata abrazando y besando a naruto por todos lados, ella ahora era la niña mas feliz del mundo entero, su sueño se había cumplido, él se divirtió con eso y llamo silenciosamente a un clon. El clon regreso y naruto detuvo a hinata.

"aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera en condiciones mejores y siendo novios primero, realmente no tengo problema con esto si eso te hace feliz" el tomo la cajita que traía el clon y se arrodilló frente al sofá y frente a hinata abriendo la cajita.

"hinata, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

El abrió la caja dejando ver un hermoso anillo lleno de diamantes por todo el borde y otras piedritas de colores que parecían ser gemas de diferentes tipos, y en medio había un diamante más grande que los otros, pero de manera estética, el anillo no solo era un círculo, el metal que hinata pensó era oro se extendía por varias líneas que se enredaban entre sí, parecía ser un anillo para todo el dedo o un dedal. Ella lo tomo con una mano pues su otra mano tapaba su boca, ella le dio vueltas al anillo y vio que por dentro tenía grabado en el metal su nombre. Ella aceptó de la misma manera y volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez en el suelo. Su alegría no se podía contener.

Naruto tenía una maestría aceptable del rinnegan ahora, no era gran cosa hacer un anillo y diamantes, lo que no le dijo a Hinata es que su dedal podía encogerse hasta ser un anillo, los sellos en él servían como un cambiador rápido de vestuario y una marca para su rápido encuentro si alguna vez se perdía, claro que tendría que agregarle vestuarios para Hinata después que pusieran guardarse en su anillo.

Cuando se calmaron naruto volvió a mirar seriamente a hinata que ahora estaba contemplando con estrellitas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa de labios el super anillo en su dedo mientras se recargaba en naruto que la abrazaba, él originalmente le iba a dar eso como un regalo, pero a falta de preparación eso sirvió por ahora, él le daría otro mejor después.

"naruto-kun ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?" dijo ella mirando al dedal, luego noto su entorno, no se parecía en nada a las casas en las que todo el mundo habitaba, todo era muy diferente, ahora que lo veía con atención, vio todo lo fino que era esto, ni siquiera su casa era tan llamativa, y todo parecía ser nuevo, y bastante costoso, ella iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero naruto hablo primero.

"hinata tengo que contarte sobre algo" dijo ganándose la atención de su amada. "es algo difícil de entender, y puede que al saberlo te arrepientas de todo hasta ahora, pero quiero que lo sepas, no quiero guardarte secretos a ti, pero solo si me prometes guardar el secreto aun si decides dejarme" dijo y hinata también se puso seria.

"naruto-kun no te dejare nunca pase lo que pase, justo ahora eres todo lo que tengo, y no quiero alejarme de ti, nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, y no se lo diré a nadie si eso te hace feliz"

Naruto suspiro para poderse relajar y contar esto de manera tranquila.

"está bien, pero por favor no me interrumpas ¿está bien?, si tienes preguntas al final las responderé" hinata asintió preocupada, pero sin miedo, y naruto comenzó. "mira, no sé cómo decirte esto, es confuso y bastante difícil de creer, pero bueno aquí voy. Hace unos años una turba enfurecida me secuestro y me medio mató a afueras de la aldea en mi cumpleaños" Hinata abrió los ojos en shock, pensar que había personas que tuvieron la fría sangre de maltratar a un niño, porque bueno, naruto tenía doce, y hace años tenía menos, esto ya estaba preocupando a Hinata. "hubiera muerto en ese entonces de no ser por dos personas muy amables que me salvaron, esas personas eran seras-neechan y alucard-sensei, ellos eran vampiros" Hinata puso una cara de tierna duda, naruto lo notó y procedió a explicar. "un vampiro es un ser capaz de absorber almas por medio de la sangre, poseen habilidades sobrehumanas y una relativa inmortalidad, alucard sensei me mordió y me convirtió en un vampiro para salvar mi vida en aquella ocasión. Cuando desperté, la luz del sol me quemaba y no podía ver mi reflejo en ningún espejo, pero si me sentía más vital y con mejor físico, mi chakra ya de por si gigante se disparó aún mas arruinando por completo mi control, yo no supe nada sino hasta el día en que nos graduamos, ese día me encontré con seras-neechan y ella me lo explico todo" naruto le explicó a hinata todo lo que paso ese día y todo lo que le dijo seras victoria. "y eso paso, ahora soy el único vampiro que hay y estoy completo gracias a las almas de seras-neechan y alucard-sensei"

Hinata parpadeo unas cuantas veces, ella instintivamente fue a ver el cuello de naruto y vio en el las marcas de los colmillos, ella frunció el ceño para intentar procesar todo lo que naruto le había contado.

"¿entonces eres inmortal y cada vez que mueras en realidad es una de las almas dentro de ti la que muere?"

"sí, más o menos, porque en realidad matarme solo una vez sería realmente difícil, diría que la única forma de matarme seria sellarme, ni siquiera cortarme la cabeza contaría como muerte, seguiría consiente y con la capacidad de ordenar a mi cuerpo, aun así. Así que no sé cómo podría morir en primer lugar" naruto en verdad no sabía como explicarlo, es decir si, técnicamente podría morir si alguien lo matara tantas veces como almas tuviera, pero al llegar a la última alma seria el mismo problema, ese gato omnipresente que alucard se comió era muy confuso, el no sabía si aun matándolo igual existiría en todos lados y en ningún lugar a la vez, aun así, parecía bastante improbable, su cuerpo era tan resistente como el más fuerte de los metales, su intelecto era incomparable, y si por algún milagro alguien remotamente lograba sellarlo, aun así él pensaba que igual podría estar en donde él quisiera, si, era asquerosamente roto su poder ahora, omnipresencia y ahora omnipotencia gracias a su rinnegan, él ahora entendía por qué su sensei llamaba a ese tramposo truco su #lifehack.

"¿y los conocimientos y habilidades de esas almas las puedes aprovechar tú con todo su potencial incluyendo los kekke genkai?"

"sí, eso también"

Hinata miro al suelo parpadeando, su cara solo decía que estaba intentando procesar todo lo que le habían contado.

"mmmm, creo que lo entiendo" dijo ella mientras naruto alzaba la cabeza, hasta ahora había respondió agachado pensando en que Hinata se arrepentiría de la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero sorpresivamente, ella lo entendió.

"¿Cómo, no estas asustada?"

"estoy sorprendida, pero naruto-kun siempre será naruto-kun sin importar que, si algo a cambiado en cuanto a mi opinión de ti, es que ahora creo que eres aún más genial y asombroso de lo que ya eras" respondió hinata con una gran sonrisa por la que naruto la quería demandar, esa sonrisa era una marca registrada uzumaki, aunque bueno ahora estaban comprometidos, y ya que hinata había sido desheredada ella podría tomar su apellido y seria hinata uzumaki, entonces estaba bien.

"solo una cosita más" dijo la oji perla.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo naruto con su propia sonrisa porque hinata no lo había rechazado por su condición de vampiro.

"¿me podrías morder a mí también?" pregunto hinata tímida.

"¿Qué? ¿quieres que te convierta en vampiro?" dijo el rubio sorprendido.

"bueno, si, es que si no, tú vas a seguir joven por siempre mientras yo envejezco y me vuelvo arrugada, con estrías, manchas y arrugas hasta eventualmente volverme una pasita… y eso si vivo para… para ello" dijo hinata haciendo representaciones con sus manos y cuerpo, a naruto se le hizo un poco chistoso, solo le llamó un poco la atención la última parte, era verdad que ahora su profesión les pediría arriesgar la vida muchas veces, pero con lo que él planeaba eso ya no sería necesario, pero aun así...

"sabes que te amare no importa cómo te veas ¿cierto?" Le dijo naruto, aunque esas palabras también eran para él, realmente él no sabría cómo se sentiría tener a una esposa ancianita y el siendo un joven. "pero si estas seguras por mí no hay problema"

"lo sé, y sí, estoy segura, quiero ser como tú, quiero poder entenderte mejor y siento que de esta manera podre lograrlo" dijo tiernamente Hinata mientras naruto le sonreía y pegaba su nariz a la de ella haciéndole cosquillas, ambos sonriendo mientras se veían a los ojos, cada uno hundiéndose en el otro, así estuvieron hasta que naruto asintió y comenzó con lo que Hinata le pedía. Ella en verdad todo lo que quería era estar con su naruto por siempre, los poderes increíbles era un bono extra para ella.

Naruto la acostó en el sofá y él se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su cuello.

"no dolerá mucho ¿verdad?"

"realmente no lo sé, no estaba consciente cuando me mordieron, pero procurare ser lo más suave y delicado"

Hinata asintió, cerro los ojos y sintió como naruto rosaba sus colmillos en su cuello, hacían cosquillas, hasta que los clavo en él, dolían tanto como cualquier aguja que se clavara en el cuello, y cuando naruto empezó a combinar su alma con la de ella, ella sintió como si todo diera vueltas, ella se sintió rara, ella se rindió, cayo inconsciente y no supo nada mas de este mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

-tiempo después-

Hinata empezó a despertar lentamente, ella estaba tomando conciencia otra vez, sintió algo mojado en su frente y jiro la cabeza un poco. Naruto estaba durmiendo a un lado de ella sentado en un banquito mientras recargaba sus brazos en la cama y los usaba de almohada. Hinata se sentó y vio como un paño húmedo caía de su frente, ella se sentía diferente, pero a la vez no sentía que nada hubiera cambiado. Ella inspecciono el lugar y vio una hermosa habitación más grande y lujosa que la de su padre, ella vio a Naruto que también comenzaba a despertar y sonrió.

"¿eh? Hinata ¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo Naruto quitándose la modorra.

"me siento bien, ¿Por qué?" pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza.

"bueno es que anoche cuando termino el proceso de trasmutación a vampiro tu empezaste a tener fiebre y te cuide toda la noche, parecías sufrir" dijo Naruto preocupado por ella.

"mmm, yo no sentí nada, creo que era el proceso de mi cuerpo adaptándose a su nueva naturaleza, aunque yo me siento igual, dime ¿cuándo vendrán los cambios?" dijo ella viéndose a si misma.

"nunca" respondió el así sin más.

"¿eh? Pero tu cambiaste"

"eso fue porque el propósito de mi transformación fue diferente, en tu caso te convertí en una draculina completa desde el principio, pero siempre puedes cambiar a la apariencia que tú quieras" dijo Naruto señalando un espejo al otro lado de la cama y Hinata se vio en él, ahí comprendió lo que Naruto quería decir, ella pensó que no podría verse en un espejo nunca más, pero eso ella no lo entendía del todo así que preguntó.

"¿Por qué no podías verte en el espejo cuando te pasó a ti?" preguntó ella.

"mmm creo que se debe a que no controlaba ningún nuevo poder, una de las habilidades que ahora tenemos es la fácil manipulación de la materia, en pocas palabras, nos podemos hacer intangibles y atravesar cosas sólidas, supongo que en ese tiempo no lo controlaba al no saber nada, y la luz me atravesaba sin que el espejo me pudiera reflejar adecuadamente"

Ella frunció el ceño queriendo que la luz la atravesara, sin saber cómo, ella vio como su reflejo comenzaba a desaparecer, ella se asombró, luego recordó lo que dijo Naruto acerca de poder cambiar a la forma que ella quisiera, así que se concentró en que su piel se volviera morena y su cabello blanco, y como si nada, sucedió, ella volvió a la normalidad después de eso.

"wow, increíble" susurro.

"sí, aunque puede que de aquí en adelante sufras unos pocos cambios de personalidad, nada de qué preocuparse, son parte de tus instintos de vampira"

"¿mm? ¿cómo cuáles?"

"cosas como hambre de batalla moderada en los momentos en que amerite ser decidida en alguna misión quizá, una fuerte afición a tus seres queridos y un poco de seguridad en ti misma, más confianza en realidad, entre otras cosas insignificantes realmente" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y recargando su cara en un mano admirando a su nueva novia la cual no se había dado cuenta que estaba en ropa interior.

"ya veo, muchas gracias amorcito" dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente y besando a Naruto.

"jeje sabes, en un día avanzamos más de lo que muchas parejas lo harían en meses o hasta años" dijo Naruto riendo.

"jejeje es porque tú eres increíble" dijo volviendo a besar a su rubio.

-toc toc- (efectos de sonido vergas)

Tocaron la puerta y un clon entro con una muda de ropa nueva para Hinata, ella la vio y le encanto al instante, no pudo evitar el que sus ojos brillaran ante las telas que parecían ser cortadas y confeccionadas por el mejor artesano y sastre, parecían de altísima calidad y era todo para ella sola, rápidamente se metió en donde Naruto le dijo que estaba la ducha y cuando ella se quiso desvestir se dio cuenta de que solo traía ropa interior y pego el grito en el cielo, Naruto se disculpó riéndose cuando ella se asomó toda roja de ira y vergüenza, pero de todas formas se ducho y el clon le dejo la ropa en el vestidor, si, también ropa interior nueva.

Hinata salió del vestidor sintiéndose más cómoda que nunca en su vida. Su atuendo eran unas botas todo terreno como las de Naruto, unos pantalones un poco ajustados pero a la vez lo suficientemente holgados de camuflaje color blanco y gris estilo militar con el cinturón porta granadas y todos los bolcillos extra, en la parte de arriba tenía una camiseta de tirantes de color negro que le llegaba hasta la parte media dejando ver su perfecto abdomen y su lindo ombligo, también tenía unos guantes negros sin dedos con el símbolo del nuevo clan de Naruto en ellos junto a unos protectores de codo y rodillas.

"me encanta Naruto-kun" dijo sonriente Hinata.

"¿en serio? Eso es bastante atrevido, juraría que hasta ayer eras una tímida sin remedio" bromeo el rubio.

"lo era, hasta que me casé contigo" dijo ella. "mi cuerpo y mi alma son solo para ti, y si a ti te gusta que me vista así entonces a mí también, además de que es muy cómodo"

"jeje, bueno la cosa no acaba ahí, lo hice igual al mío, eso quiere decir que tiene múltiples sellos de gravedad y muchos de almacenamiento, puedes guardar armas, comida, cambios de ropa, lo que tú quieras, puedes activarlos y desactivarlos cuando tú quieras"

"¿en serio? ¡wow eso es genial!" exclamo ella brincando como niña chiquita, puso su mano en el sello del tigre y al instante Hinata sintió como todo su cuerpo se sentía más pesado, unas 30 veces más pesado. "esto me servirá mucho para entrenar, gracias mi amor" dijo dándole un beso a Naruto en la mejilla y abrazándolo. Naruto se sintió, ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿feliz?, el sentía un calor extraño en su pecho, tener a Hinata en sus brazos, con ella besándolo con tanto amor, o cariño, era algo que para él valía la pena. Hinata sintió el cambio de peso de su ropa como alguien normal sentiría el caminar con el peso de ropa mojada, además de sentirse entumida por un rato con la gravedad extra de su cuerpo.

"bueno creo que será mejor ir a desayunar" Hinata asintió y bajaron al comedor, Naruto la guio claro, sería la primera vez que desayunaría con alguien más, no era como cuando se sentaba solo en esa triste y astillada mesa a reflexionar sobre su existencia, no, ahora tenia a alguien especial con quien pasar el rato, y alegrar su vida.

Ambos estaban a punto de sentarse cuando un clon de Naruto llamó.

"jefe, tiene visitas" ambos se giraron y vieron a Ino en la entrada junto al clon.

-un día antes -

Ino estaba arrepentida, ella en serio estaba triste, ella hizo llorar y romperse a una persona amable a la que la vida solo le a jugado malas bromas y desgracias, ella se sentía como una total perra, no, eso sería un halago para ella, ella se sentía como escoria, además de hacer llorar al que ella supo fue su salvador, también casi hace que su equipo no pase la prueba de su sensei por estar demasiado distraída. Realmente Ino no era una mala persona, solo era una niña que quería sentirse popular, nunca había experimentado lo que era el sufrimiento humano ni podía ser empática ante ello, era una heredera de clan, nunca sufrió la escases como cualquier niño civil, ella no acosaba a Naruto por maldad, solo era una niña que pensó que sería divertido meterse con el tonto de la clase, total todos lo hacían, ella solo quería ser popular. En fin, la mente rota de Naruto fue algo tanto sorprendente como aterrorizante para ella, Ino nunca pensó que sus acciones afectarían tanto a alguien, fue la primera vez que había visto a alguien en tal estado, y eso la dejo aturdida, por algo su padre no la dejaba acompañarlo al trabajo en el hospital en la sección psicológica, no eran cosas que los niños deberían ver.

Cuando Ino llego a casa esa tarde, ella le pregunto a sus padres acerca de Naruto, ellos evadieron la pregunta y ella les conto lo que había pasado, ellos no lo podían creer y ella les pregunto si era verdad. Su padre se sentó junto con ella y le conto acerca de las reparaciones que él le tenía que hacer a la mente del niño cada vez que era cazado en sus cumpleaños, ella se llevó las manos a la boca con horror cuando su padre le conto a detalle qué era lo que encontraba en su mente, que no era otra cosa que los recuerdos del niño de cómo lo torturaron en esas cacerías, le conto con frustración que él le había dicho al Hokage muchas veces que mandara a arrestar a esas personas, tenían sus rostros y direcciones, tenían toda la evidencia en los recuerdos de Naruto pero el Hokage se negó, él decía que solo tenían que darles tiempo y dejar que desquitaran su frustración con el chico para que algún día pudieran aceptarlo. Todo eso a Ino le pareció la cosa más estúpida que alguien pudo decir jamás, lo mismo que a su padre y madre, ella les pregunto qué podía hacer para remediar su tristeza y ellos le dijeron una opción. Y la razón por la que se lo contaron era porque cuando Ino entro en casa, ellos no vieron su rostro feliz y burbujeante, ellos vieron la mirada de alguien que había matado por primera vez, horror, asco, desprecio propio, su hija estaba a un paso del colapso mental, respuestas era lo que necesitaba, un guía, alguien que le aclarara lo que había hecho, como shinobis ellos lo entendieron perfectamente, y no dudaron en hablar con su hija para ayudarla, y con las habilidades de psiquiatra de Inoichi ellos pudieron tranquilizar la conciencia de su hija, de la única forma que alguien podría reconciliarse consigo mismo cuando se sentían así.

-momentos antes del desayuno de Naruto y Hinata-

Así que aquí estaba ella, en frente de las puertas del complejo Senju, aunque ahora decía Uzumaki y el símbolo era diferente. Ella toco y un rubio le abrió. Ella empezó a balbucear unas cuantas cosas y le quiso extender al clon el ramo de rosas amarillas que ella traía consigo, en el lenguaje de las flores significaba que ella sentía lo que había hecho, pero rápidamente la detuvo el rubio, él le dijo que solo era un clon y que el original estaba en la casa principal, el clon la invito a pasar y cuando Ino entro se sorprendió. Ella estaba renuente, no quería afrontar esos problemas ahora, pero también sabía que le había hecho daño a alguien que no lo merecía, así que se tragó su miedo y acompaño al clon. Lo primero que ella notó fue la calle principal hecha de piedra que parecía ser muy fina cubierta por pétalos de cerezo de los árboles a las orillas del camino, y a los lados más allá de los árboles había dos hermosos canales de agua cristalina de al menos dos metros de ancho que nacían en el tronco de un árbol frondoso de hojas moradas y se extendían hasta donde parecía que se curvaban y doblaban la esquina del final del hermoso camino de entrada. El aire era fresco y agradable, parecía que Konoha y este complejo eran dos lugares completamente diferentes, pues mientras que en Konoha había una determinada temperatura que era un poco calurosa, aquí era fresco y un poco frio, perfecto si se lo preguntaban a Ino.

"wow, este lugar es hermoso, parece muy bien cuidado, seguramente los que se encargan de mantener este lugar deben ser muy buenos amigos del clan Senju o haberlos querido mucho como para mantener este lugar así" comento Ino admirando los alrededores sin darse cuenta de que el clon la escuchaba.

"en realidad hace una semana este lugar era tan triste y gris como el resto de Konoha, era un basurero, todo estaba viejo y obsoleto" dijo el clon.

"¿eh, entonces el Hokage mando a arreglar todo esto solo para Naruto?" pregunto ella pensando en cuan influyente debería ser Naruto con el anciano como para conseguir esto.

"para nada, fue el jefe quien se encargó de convertir ese basurero en lo que vez ahora" dijo el clon inflando el pecho de orgullo.

"¿hablas en serio? ¿él solo?" dijo Ino impactada.

"Sip, él y sus clones lograron construir todo lo que hoy vez, la ropa que el usa también la hizo el" al clon le encantaba hablar de su jefe, porque en esencia era el mismo después de todo.

Ino estaba sorprendida, nunca imagino que el rubio al que todos humillaban supiera hacer tantas cosas, ella en serio se tenía que disculpar, a Ino le dolía pensar que Naruto tuviera la mente para crear algo tan hermoso después de todo lo que lo atormentaron, la opinión que ella tenía de Naruto no hacía más que mejorar y admíralo cada vez más.

"bien llegamos, la casa provisional del jefe" dijo el clon e Ino dejo de observar los alrededores para observarla.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar la maravilla arquitectónica que era la casa de Naruto, era una casa como ninguna otra, al menos ella nunca había visto otra igual o que tan siquiera se le comparara, Ino escucho gritar algo al clon pero ella no le tomo importancia, ella quería seguir disfrutando de la vista de la hermosa mansión blanca frente a ella.

-presente-

Naruto abrió la puerta y vio a uno de sus clones junto con Ino, la cual estaba estirando el cuello hacia arriba por alguna razón, ella traía un gran ramo de rosas amarillas por alguna razón.

"¿Ino-san?" fue Hinata la que pregunto sacando a Ino de su asombro y haciendo que ella saltara del susto, ella luego se acercó a ellos y se dirigió a Naruto, ella vio a Hinata pero ella no le interesaba a Ino por el momento, Ino se acercó a Naruto con su cara volviendo a ser de aflicción y se inclinó extendiéndole las rosas amarillas a Naruto, Naruto se sorprendió y Hinata alzo una ceja, Naruto tomo las flores e inmediatamente Ino se arrodillo pegando su cabeza al suelo.

"¡por favor discúlpame Naruto, yo no sabía nada de tu vida, yo te juzgue igual que el resto de la aldea y nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que sentías, siempre fui una perra contigo, a pesar de que tú siempre trataste de ser amable con todos, incluyéndome, de haber sabido todo por lo que tuviste que pasar yo misma te hubiera ayudado, pero en cambio solo te hice sufrir y doler hasta que tu amable corazón no lo pudo soportar más, mi padre me contó de la gran mayoría de tus tormentos que él veía cuando te curaba después de tus cumpleaños y no lo pude soportar. Naruto, sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero en verdad lo siento, haré lo que me pidas para poder compensarte todo el dolor que te hice pasar, mis padres también están de acuerdo, pero solo por favor, perdóname!" todo sucedió en un momento, Ino no supo cuando fue que ella empezó a derramar lágrimas de dolor, ella le dijo todo lo que su corazón sentía con las mejores palabras que ella pudo hallar en ese momento. "lo siento en verdad Naruto" ella se estaba deshaciendo en su llanto, Naruto y Hinata no sabían que ocurría, ellos solo vieron como Ino de un momento a otro empezó a gritar disculpas y a llorar, parecía que lo que decía lo había guardo con mucho esfuerzo y liberó todo lo que su corazón sentía. Naruto y Hinata sentían que el actuar de Ino era muy forzado, como si ella se obligara a esto, pero de nuevo, ellos no sabían lo que Ino había sentido hasta ahora.

Naruto se agacho hasta poder poner una mano en el hombro de Ino y ella se estremeció al sentirla, Ino alzo la cabeza lentamente para poder ver a Naruto, y encontró en él una mirada seria.

"¿en verdad harás cualquier cosa?" pregunto él y ella asintió temerosa del castigo que Naruto hubiera decidido para ella, pero fuera cual fuera ella estaba dispuesta a afrontar lo que sea que el héroe de la aldea le dijese.

"entonces… ven a desayunar con nosotros" él dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ino estaba desconcertada, pues aquí estaba ella, humillándose delante de quien tanto maltrato y humillo durante varios años, ella esperaba una mirada dura, no, ella quería una mirada dura y de desprecio, eso la hubiera hecho sentir mejor, hubiera aceptado cualquier desprecio que Naruto le hubiera dado porque sentía que de esa manera el obtendría justicia, y si ella podía darle esa justicia a Naruto ella seria feliz, pero no era así, Naruto no la juzgo ni la desprecio como ella esperaba, parecía que ella aun no conocía bien a Naruto, porque en lugar de ello, él le ofreció una sonrisa y la castigo con alimentos, en verdad ella ahora se sentía peor, en verdad Naruto era la persona más buena, amable y cariñosa que ella había conocido jamás, mira que perdonar así de rápido a quien lo maltrato por años, muchos podrían pensar que él era tonto e ingenuo, pero Ino lo sabía mejor, ahora lo sabía, Naruto solo quería amor, él no quería más odio, el necesitaba cariño, y siempre aceptaría a quien le ofreciera cariño con sinceridad, a quien le ofreciera amor con honestidad, es por eso que ella no se sorprendió al ver a Hinata, Ino se encargaría de darle eso que Naruto tanto anhelaba, amigos, gente preciosa para él, gente que lo apoyara aun en las peores situaciones, Ino quería ser parte de esa gente, y desde ese día ella lo haría, ella protegería a Naruto, ella protegería su frágil corazón.

"¿eh?, pero yo…" dijo Ino aun arrodillada casi acostada.

"vamos, no te preocupes, ya todo quedo en el pasado ¿sí?, ven, vamos a desayunar"

Ino comenzó a llorar otra vez al ver la amabilidad de Naruto, y ella se levantó lentamente con ayuda de Naruto y de Hinata.

"gracias, snif snif, en verdad gracias"

"no hay problema" él le sonrió gentilmente otra vez y Hinata también sonrió.

Ellos entraron en la casa y se sentaron a la mesa, Ino se apresuró a limpiarse con las servilletas que Naruto le ofreció, ella no quería ensuciar la casa de Naruto con sus lágrimas y mocos. Un clon de Naruto llego con el desayuno, siendo este unas deliciosas crepas de chocolate con rodajas de plátano a los lados y fresas partidas encima, dentro tenían fruta picada y crema batida, junto al plato estaba una tasita con otro tipo de chocolate dentro de ella, Hinata e Ino vieron como Naruto la derramaba en su crepa y ellas lo imitaron, también les trajeron malteadas de chocolate y colocaron un pastel de chocolate en medio, ambas quedaron sorprendidas, pero Ino estaba estupefacta, si, ella estaba a dieta porque quería verse bien para Sasuke-kun pero como esta era una ocasión especial ella no rechazaría la amabilidad de Naruto, y menos de algo tan delicioso, oh dios, cuando ella le dio el primer mordisco, era como si toda su vida solo hubiera comido cosas amargas e insípida y por primera vez le dieran a probar algo dulce, ella lloro lágrimas de anime con una mano en su mejilla mientras ella saboreaba la crepa, casi lo mismo que Hinata.

"esto esta delicioso, tienes que decirme en donde las compraste" dijo Ino

"no las compró, Naruto-kun las hizo" le respondió Hinata orgullosa por su novio/esposo.

"no, ¿en serio?" dijo Ino sorprendida después de parpadear un par de veces y se lo pregunto a Naruto, Naruto solo respondió rascándose detrás de la cabeza mientras se avergonzaba y se reía.

"Naruto-kun tiene muchos talentos ocultos, creo que sería el paquete completo" dijo Hinata mientras se reía dulcemente.

Ino no entendió muy bien eso, pero asumió que Naruto guardaba más secretos de los que ella podría pensar, su sentido de chismosa tintineaba como loco, pero ella se controló sorprendentemente bien. Cuando terminaron, el clon vestido de chef les trajo unos platos grandes y extendidos con pechuga de pollo empanizada y frita, lechuga con rodajas de pepino y limones, y arroz blanco con elotitos, también les sirvieron un vaso de agua de sandía. Ino podía decir que todos los utensilios y trastes utilizados eran finos y de muy buena calidad, ella no sabía que tenía en su plato pero vio a Naruto y Hinata comerlo así que ella también lo hizo, ella vio que Naruto derramo el jugo de limón sobre la carne empanizada y sobre la lechuga y luego sacudió un poco el salero sobre lo mismo y ella lo hizo también, cuando ella lo probo le supo a gloria, la carne estaba tierna, la lechuga fresca, y el arroz tostadito, por último tomo uno de los círculos super planos hechos de maíz aparentemente, que estaban cubiertos en un canasto circular hecho para mantener su temperatura y las enrolló como vio a Naruto y Hinata hacerlo, ella mordió el taco y también disfruto el sabor y suavidad de las tortillas de mano que estaban en medio de la mesa. Toda la comida le supo exquisita, ni siquiera recordó el no comer calorías de más, ella felizmente engordaría si eso significara comer manjares como este todos los días.

Ellos hablaron acerca de sus pruebas y Naruto les conto acerca de sus Jutsus especiales y como los uso contra Kakashi, ellas se rieron, luego se sorprendieron y luego se molestaron por la actitud de la chiclosa. Terminaron y los tres podían decir que estaban satisfechas, en serio, ellas sintieron por un momento al principio de cada comida como si la ropa les fuese arrancadas y tuvieran un orgasmo en consecuencia por probar la comida de Naruto.

"oye Naruto, ¿no has pensado en abrir un restaurante?, con tus habilidades de cocina puedo asegurarte de que incluso los señores feudales harían fila para probar tu comida" dijo Ino sonriendo satisfecha con un bultito en su pancita.

"jejeje, no, mi comida solo es para aquellas personas que son preciadas para mi" dijo Naruto e Ino bajo la vista nuevamente regresando a su depresión, hasta que Hinata le toco el hombro.

"¿no te das cuenta? Él te está diciendo que tú también eres una persona preciosa para él ahora." Le dijo Hinata sonriendo, Ino la miro sorprendida y luego miro a Naruto.

"pero… pero yo te eh tratado mal durante años, no es sano que perdones así de fácil y rápido a las personas" dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada suplicante. "Naruto tu eres una persona maravillosa, ahora lo sé, no deberías dejar que personas como yo se aprovechen de ti tan fácilmente, deberías darte más valor a ti mismo" dijo ella casi en reproche, Naruto solo sonrió.

"lo hago, pero tu hiciste hoy más de lo que toda esta aldea ha hecho durante toda mi vida, me ofreciste una disculpa, en realidad nadie de esta aldea llena de gente orgullosa haría algo así nunca, pero tú olvidaste tu orgullo y no solo me ofreciste una disculpa, sino que te humillaste a ti misma y estuviste dispuesta a llevar cualquier peso que yo pusiera sobre ti, yo, el paria y don nadie del pueblo, y siendo tú la heredera de uno de los grandes clanes de Konoha, es por eso que lo menos que puedo ofrecerte a cambio es el perdón, y mi amistad, bueno claro, si la quieres" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amable pensando en Hinata y los de Ichiraku, el en serio quería tener más amigos, pero también tenía miedo de que esos amigos fueran lastimados por su culpa. Ino bajo la mirada sintiendo cálido su pecho, ella sonrió genuinamente y soltó un gemido mientras asentía en confirmación.

Hinata noto la preocupación de Naruto y también quiso aportar algo, que era muy importante.

"Ino-san, mira, puede que pronto tengas problemas a causa de relacionarte con Naruto-kun, si eso llega a pasar, por favor no culpes a Naruto-kun, él no quiere el mal para nadie, ni siquiera para aquellos que lo maltrataron toda su vida" dijo dejando confundida a Ino.

"Hinata ¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Ino confundida y alzando una ceja por el cambio de tema tan repentino "¿a ti te paso algo como eso?" dijo ella. Hinata solo bajo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y Naruto también desvío la mirada.

"la gente es mala" fue todo lo que ella dijo, y luego volteo a ver a Naruto.

"entonces, ¿puedo regresar cuando haya terminado mi entrenamiento y las misiones?" pregunto Hinata viendo a Naruto con ojos suplicantes, el sonrió y le dijo.

"esta casa y todo hasta donde alcancen a ver tus ojos te pertenece a ti, o bueno, sin usar el Byakugan claro jeje" le respondió él y Hinata se iluminó nuevamente. Ino estaba confundida.

"oigan, perdón si me meto, pero ¿ahora son novios?" pregunto ella ganándose una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo de Hinata, ella solo alzó su mano mostrándole su anillo.

"mejor, somos esposos" esto dejo en shock a Ino nuevamente, ella claramente pensó que eso era muy repentino y apresurado, ella miro a Naruto.

"solo hasta la boda" dijo alzando los hombros y ganándose un puchero de Hinata, a Ino se le vinieron muchas preguntas que quería hacerle a los dos, muy personales de hecho, pero una en especial pedía salir a gritos. Ella volteo a ver a Hinata.

"¿y tú clan no dijo nada?" ella la cago, ella sabía que la turbocago, se dio cuenta al instante cuando la pareja bajo sus caras con tristeza, Ino se maldijo a si misma por ser tan estúpida, era obvio que el clan más importante y orgulloso de Konoha en la actualidad iba a estar en desacuerdo con que Hinata tuviera una relación con Naruto, ahora ella no sabía que hacer, ella no sabía que decir, solo pudo decir una cosa.

"lo siento, siempre digo idioteces en los peores momentos, no era mi intención, lo lamento" ella trato de disculparse. Hinata la vio y sonrió aun con tristeza mientras Naruto fruncia el ceño y veía a la mesa.

"no te preocupes, no lo sabias" ella se detuvo un momento para retirarse su anillo extralargo y admirarlo nuevamente mientras seguía sonriendo con tristeza. "mi padre me quito mi lugar como heredera del clan Hyuga por defender a Naruto-kun cuando él lo estaba insultando, se supone que hoy me pondrá un sello que me obligará a servir sumisamente en esclavitud a la rama principal del clan Hyuga, aún tengo que ver como resolveré eso"

"lo resolveremos, juntos" dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata y ella sonrió genuinamente.

"eso paso ayer cuando regresaba de mi prueba, vine corriendo aquí después de escapar, Sali corriendo descalza de mi clan con hambre y un poco de dolor por la prueba de Kurenai-sensei, pero al llegar aquí lo primero que sucedió fue que Naruto me cargo y me curo de mis dolencias, me escucho, y me acepto, justo ahora, yo ya no soy la chica más rica o influyente de Konoha, ya no tengo padre ni madre, fui desheredada, ya no tengo nada, todo lo que tengo es la ropa que tengo puesta, misma que Naruto-kun me hizo, y también, solo lo tengo a el"

Ino se sintió mal por Hinata, ella era una de las personas más amables que Ino conocía, era tímida y callada, pero nunca le hizo mal a nadie, al contrario, ella siempre quiso ayudar al que lo necesitaba, y fue por eso por lo que la rechazaron, ahora ella entendía lo de que la gente era mala.

"yo…" Ino no termino lo que intento decir.

"pero sabes, siento que de algún modo, eso era lo que tenía que pasar, porque fue por esa razón que pude relacionarme con Naruto-kun, el me pidió matrimonio para demostrarme que él siempre me apoyaría, y si bien él no me ama ahora como yo a él, él se ha esforzado por darme todas las comodidades y algo más, en él encontré lo que no halle en mi padre ni en mi familia, él me dio el cariño y el aprecio que siempre intentaron quitarme cuando me decían que era débil y me llamaban una decepción, y ahora estoy aquí, con la persona más maravillosa del mundo, no solo tiene el corazón más grande de todos, también sabe un montón de cosas divertidas eh interesantes, es independiente y nunca se rinde, juró protegerme como yo a él, eso es todo lo que puedo pedir en la vida, y todo lo que siempre pedí, alguien… que me amara de verdad"

Ino se conmovió por las palabras de Hinata la cual estaba tomando la mano de Naruto, ella pensó en si tal vez algún día Sasuke seria o haría algo así por ella, eso le gustaría en verdad, pero ahora que la frentona estaba ganando terreno ella tendría que redoblar esfuerzos.

"ya está lista jefe" dijo un clon que se acercó con una muda de ropa parecida a la de Naruto y una cajita.

"bien, Ino ten, te quiero dar eso, es ropa especial que te protegerá y te ayudará en la batalla, con el sello del tigre puedes sentir, activar y desactivar los sellos de gravedad para tu entrenamiento si lo deseas"

Ino se sorprendió.

"¿en serio eso es para mí?" dijo señalándose a sí misma. "pero…"

"si lo es, me harías muy feliz si lo aceptaras, es para mantenerte más segura después de todo"

Ino solo tomo la ropa y bajo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, si, el perdón se sentía bien.

"gracias" dijo ella dócilmente e igual de feliz.

"no hay problema, tras esa puerta hay un vestidor si quieres probártela" dijo Naruto señalando una puerta en un pasillo.

Ino asintió y fue a probársela, ella se vio en el espejo del vestidor y le gusto como le quedo, era un conjunto similar al de Hinata, pero en su caso la camiseta le cubría todo el torso y tenía una chaqueta extra con cuello de borrega que hacía juego con su pantalón, y no tenía el símbolo del clan de Naruto porque ella no pertenencia a él. A Ino le encanto, le era más fácil transportar sus herramientas ninja y aun tenía bolsillos de sobra, además de sellos en las mangas de la chaqueta que ella suponía eran de almacenamiento por cómo se veían, pues era casi exactamente iguales a los de los rollos de almacenamiento. Ella salió del vestidor para mostrarles lo mucho que le había gustado, pero enmudeció cuando vio a Naruto arrodillado. Naruto estaba extendiendo una cajita a Hinata aun sentada y ella estaba sonriendo como solo a Naruto había visto hacerlo, ella los pudo escuchar desde donde estaba.

"Hinata-chan, el dedal que te di anoche solo era algo representativo, en realidad iba a ser un regalo por la primera cena con tu familia, pero termine usándolo para bueno, ya sabes, pero ahora quiero darte uno real, uno que todos reconozcan como un anillo de compromiso"

Naruto abrió la cajita y tanto Hinata como Ino se sorprendieron. Naruto retiro el dedal y puso un hermoso anillo de oro bañado en plata ondulado y con un diamante rosado sostenido en medio, a los lados del diamante y por una parte de la superficie había una fila de diamantes más pequeños, blancos y cristalinos, Hinata lo contemplo un minuto y luego se abalanzo sobre Naruto.

Ino vio la escena y se conmovió, ella quería que Sasuke también hiciera algo así con ella, fantaseaba con su momento especial en un restaurante caro y con música de fondo, y Sasuke declarándole su amor, ella quería ser tan afortunada como Hinata, mira que el chico más pobre y odiado del pueblo se esforzara tanto como para haber gastado lo que sería probablemente los ahorros de toda su vida solo para comprarte un anillo de compromiso, si, definitivamente Naruto era un alma pura y desinteresada que no tiene otra cosa más que ofrecer que su puro amor.

"Naruto-kun ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" pregunto Hinata admirando su anillo.

"jejeje, bueno mis clones se esforzaron para hacerlo anoche, jeje fue una prueba de fallo y error, demasiados fallos diría yo" dijo naruto.

"Espera ¿qué?" pensó ino.

"¿por qué fallos?" pregunto Hinata.

"jeje porque muchos diamantes no salieron tan puros como yo quería que fueran, yo quería uno que fuera cien por ciento puro para ti, y hubo unas cuantas decenas de otros intentos fallidos que tuve que almacenar por ahí, mah, para algo servirán después supongo"

"¡¿naruto hizo los diamantes?!" ino estaba impactada en su mente.

"mmmm, naruto-kun, crees que puedas prestarme unos pocos diamantes fallidos, es que bueno, vez que no tengo dinero y mi familia o la que antes lo era no me darán nada" dijo Hinata haciendo que naruto chasqueara los dedos entendiendo lo que Hinata quería decir, era verdad, al menos podrían servir como pago para algo.

Ino estaba muy sorprendida.

Al instante llego un clon con una bolsa de lo que parecía un monedero con forma de rana y lo vacío en la mesa de manera lenta y suave, del monedero salieron un montón de piedritas pequeñas blancas y rosas, unas más opacas que las otras.

"bueno escoge las que más te guste" dijo naruto

Hinata solo tomo tres piedras de las más pequeñas y naruto se rio de ella, el tomo un montón en sus dos manos y se las hecho a Hinata en su propia billetera, ella se sorprendió.

"no te preocupes, estos los hice en una noche, para ti tendré clones produciendo diamantes continuamente, por el dinero no te preocupes, como te dije todo lo mío es tuyo, no temas tomar osadamente lo que te plazca" le dijo naruto tiernamente, eso dejo a ino un poco celosa, ella quería ser tratada así. Hinata solo le sonrió a naruto y le dio un beso en los labios que duro menos que lo que ino pensó.

Ellos la vieron ahí parada, en toda la escena ella no se movió.

"oh ino, eso te queda muy bien" dijo Hinata aplaudiendo.

"oh ¿eh?, ah, em, gracias" dijo ino saliendo de su shock momentáneo. Ella se acercó con ellos y naruto le extendió su mano con muchas de esas piedritas en su palma.

"¿tú también quieres unas?, anda tómalas, no hay problema" dijo naruto e ino se sorprendió de que le ofreciera lo mismo que a Hinata, o bueno, casi, con ella naruto solo estaba siendo amable mientras que Hinata era la que podía tomarlos cuando quisiera.

"¿estás seguro? ¿no es demasiado dinero?" pregunto ino, no creyendo la oferta.

"no te preocupes, son solo piedras, pero a la gente le parece que pueden servir como dinero así que las usaremos como tal, ¿no quieres?" dijo naruto

"¡claro que quiero!" grito ino y luego se avergonzó. "em sí, me gustaría, muchas gracias" dijo tomando los pequeños diamantes y admirándolos, ella nunca había tenido tanto dinero en sus manos, y a ella le parecían hermosos, si estos eran los fallos entonces ella solo podría imaginar lo que naruto consideraba perfección, bueno, ella podía verlo en el perfecto anillo de Hinata, pero para ino cualquiera de los que ella tenía en su mano seria más que suficiente.

"bueno entonces creo que es hora de irnos, falta media hora para la hora que nos citaron nuestros sensei" dijo naruto con las dos asintiendo y saliendo de la casa hacia la calle.

Cuando salieron Hinata se asombró por los edificios que los clones de naruto estaban haciendo por todo el lugar, ella quedo maravillada con lo hermoso que era todo, se giró hacia atrás y entendió por qué encontraron a ino viendo hacia arriba tan distraídamente. Su casa era simplemente hermosa, moderna, lujosa, y lo mejor, era de ella, Hinata no lo vio al principio porque entro siendo cargada por naruto mientras ella hundía su rostro en él, pero ahora ella podía decir que su esposo era un verdadero genio en todo lo que él quisiera, trágate eso sakura, tu sasuke nunca podrá compararse con naruto-kun. La Hyuga tenía una leve animosidad por la peli rosa, la tendría hacia cualquiera que despreciara el amor y amabilidad de su rubio favorito.

Ellos caminaron hacia la entrada admirando el pasillo rosa y azul que era la calle principal, al llegar a la puerta de entrada del complejo, un clon de naruto les abrió, parecía que su única función era cuidar la puerta. Ellos caminaron por la aldea con las personas viéndolos, unos con desprecio a naruto cuando lo reconocieron y otros con duda preguntándose qué hacían dos de las herederas de los clanes más prestigiosos con el mocoso kyuubi y vistiendo casi la misma ropa que él, ellos los ignoraron, pero ino y Hinata a duras penas, su enojo hacia esta aldea crecía con cada calle, en algún momento ino paro un tomate podrido que un vendedor lanzo a naruto, ella haría pagar al infeliz que le pareció gracioso hacer esa estupidez, ella uso su Jutsus mental para hacer creer al hombre que era un perro, cosa que les pareció muy gracioso a naruto y Hinata.

Llegaron al punto en el que se tenían que separar.

"bueno chicas, las veré después" dijo naruto acercándose a Hinata y besándola en plena calle, a ino le parecía un poco incómodo.

"cuando llegues a casa y yo también, ¿crees que podamos decorar un poco la casa con algunas cosas" pregunto Hinata.

"es tu casa, puedes hacerle lo que quieras, ¿sabes qué?, ya se, vamos a echarnos encima botes de pintura y vamos a pintar toda una pared solo con nuestros cuerpos" dijo naruto entusiasmado, eso hizo que Hinata se riera por las payasadas de su prometido y él rio después junto con ella.

"oigan chicos, ¿creen que pueda visitarlos de nuevo?" pregunto ino tímidamente, naruto y Hinata se vieron entre sí por unos momentos y luego a ino sonriéndole.

"por supuesto, ven siempre que quieras, eres bienvenida, incluso prepararemos una habitación por si un día quieres hacer una pijamada con Hinata y otras chicas o cosas así, o si simplemente te quieres quedar a dormir" dijo naruto con Hinata asintiéndole con una sonrisa.

Ino se llenó de alegría y los abrazo en un salto.

"¿en serio?, ¡muchas gracias!, ¡en verdad son personas maravillosas!" dijo ella dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

"bueno los veo luego, ¡adioos!" dijo ino para seguidamente salir corriendo hacia su campo de entrenamiento muy feliz.

"jejeje, creo que tenemos una nueva amiga" dijo naruto con una gotita de sudor en su nuca.

"eso parece jeje" contesto Hinata igualmente feliz.

Ellos se despidieron con un beso que algunos vieron y luego se fue cada quien a su campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto era un sensor muy hábil, y él podía decir que no sentía a su sensei en el lugar donde dijo, si, aun no era la hora, pero faltaban solo un par de minutos y naruto no lo sentía para nada cerca.

"hasta que decides aparecer naruto-baka" saludo la chiclosa, pero naruto la ignoro, él ya no se dejaría ofender ni intimidar por personas que no lo apreciaban, el ahora tenia a Hinata, ino, shikamaru, chouji y unas cuantas más, él no necesitaba ya el amor de sakura, y eso lo decidió cuando cuidaba de la fiebre de Hinata anoche. Sakura no valía la pena.

Sasuke se negó a reconocer su existencia y no lo volteo a ver.

Pasaron horas para que Kakashi apareciera y sakura lo recibiera con un chillido que dejaría al de un cerdo como una nota grave, el canoso se disculpó con una escucha tonta y luego les dijo que hicieran unos cuantos ejercicios, pero cuando se adentraron al claro del campo de entrenamiento vieron a naruto haciendo flexiones de cabeza con el cuerpo bien recto y apoyándose solo en su dedo índice, todos voltearon a ver al naruto que caminaba junto a ellos y él les dijo:

"no sabía cuando llegaría kakashi-sensei y me canse de esperar así que el jefe se fue a entrenar y me dejo aquí para remplazarse conmigo si tenía que hacerlo" dijo el clon que estaba con ellos.

El equipo siete se acercó a naruto pero al instante vieron como otro naruto llegaba luego de lo que parecía su décima vuelta por la aldea ya que se veía en extremo cansado, el clon se sento a descansar y otros más llegaron, era casi gracioso ver como clones corrían sosteniendo una tabla en donde otro clon hacia abdominales encima de ellos. Kakashi se acercó al primer naruto que vio.

"oye naruto, está bien que quieras progresar con tus clones y veo que ya descubriste su principal utilidad, pero déjame decirte que, aunque los pongas a ejercitarse ellos no te podrán ayudar con las cosas físicas, solo con lo que aprendan" dijo kakashi.

La respuesta de naruto fue transformar un clon en espada y clavársela a otro en el brazo, este empezó a sangrar y cayó al suelo por el dolor, kakashi se asustó un poco creyendo que el naruto sangrando era el original, pero se calmó cuando vio que el clon atravesado exploto en humo. Su susto regresó cuando vio como a naruto y a los otros clones se les habría de la nada un corte que atravesaba sus brazos, era el mismo del clon que desapareció.

"la versión que invente si" dijo naruto con humo saliendo de su herida y cerrándola por completo. Kakashi se asombró del poder de regeneración del kyuubi en naruto, pero sus estudiantes pensaron otra cosa.

"¿inventaste otra versión de clones? Si claro, ese era tu peor jutsu en la academia, un idiota como tú no podría hacer algo tan genial, solo sasuke-kun sería capaz de algo así" dijo la tabla con patas menospreciando a naruto.

Naruto no le respondió, él se dirigió a un árbol y lo tomo con una mano intentando jalarlo hacia arriba, obviamente no pasó nada, o eso vieron los niños pero kakashi noto como la tierra debajo del árbol se movió un milímetro.

"estos clones especiales son muy peligrosos, los cree por accidente, pero pude sacarles una utilidad bastante buena, desde hace una semana tengo a cientos de clones entrenando día y noche, y quiero ver los resultados, ahora los voy a disipar" dijo naruto haciendo un sello con la mano.

Al instante vieron como todos los clones que estaban entrenando desaparecieron en humo y vieron con horror como el cuerpo de Naruto se inflaba como si fuera a explotar, su musculatura creció desproporcionalmente en todo su cuerpo en un segundo, y luego fue cubierto por chakra rojo, Kakashi se asustó pensando que el kyuubi se liberaría, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio como poco a poco naruto volvía a la normalidad, al terminar el chakra rojo desapareció y vieron a naruto con más músculos que antes, sus brazos estaban más definidos y era unos milímetros más alto, la camiseta de tirantes que traía ahora estaba más ajustada. Él tomó nuevamente el árbol con su mano y esta vez pudo alzarlo hasta que las raíces quedaron expuestas, lo había arrancado.

"bien, excelente" dijo naruto más para sí mismo, pero todos lo escucharon.

Sasuke y sakura quedaron horrorizados y a la vez fascinados por los alcances del Jutsus de naruto.

"oye perdedor enséñame ese Jutsus, ese Jutsus es digno de un uchiha y debo aprenderlo" le ordeno sasuke ganándose una mirada de naruto, una mirada que le decía -te lo va a enseñar, tu puta madre-.

Sasuke gruño ante la mirada de naruto y sakura le grito.

"oye naruto-baka, sasuke-kun te dio una orden, obedécela o te voy a hacer pagar" chillo la loca, naruto suspiro. Naruto vio a kakashi en busca de ayuda.

"ciertamente es un Jutsus muy útil de entrenamiento, pero también muy peligroso, y puesto que tú lo creaste, tú tienes la última palabra" dijo Kakashi.

Naruto dudo un momento si enseñarle o no el Jutsus a sasuke, pero cuando vio su sonrisa de suficiencia, él se decidió.

"no" fue todo lo que dijo naruto antes de que Kakashi les diera instrucciones de su entrenamiento por ese día.

-con el equipo diez-

Ino llego feliz al lugar donde los citaron con su equipo y se dio cuenta de que solo la esperaban a ella. Ino vio como sus compañeros le daban una mirada gélida, pero al instante quedaron desconcertados por la nueva ropa que ella traía.

"¿de dónde sacaste eso?" pregunto shikamaru apuntando a su ropa.

"oh ¿esto?, me la dio naruto-kun" dijo ella feliz, eso por alguna razón la hacía sentir cálida por dentro, saber que ella fue aceptada, y aun sin merecerlo, recompensada.

"¿te la dio naruto?" volvió a preguntar él.

"sí, hoy en la mañana fui con él para disculparme por como lo había tratado hasta ahora, en verdad lo sentía, así que me puse de rodillas y me humille para buscar su perdón, pero no contaba con lo buena persona que él era, él me perdono casi al instante, me invito a desayunar y me dio esta ropa para que estuviera más segura."

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de ino.

"¿te humillaste?" pregunto shikamaru desconcertado, la chica que él conocía jamás se rebajaría a eso.

"sí, sentía que debía hacerlo" contesto ella bajando la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

"wow, nunca lo espere de ti, ¿y dices que él te perdono?" pregunto shikamaru.

"sí, yo tampoco estaba a gusto con eso, y le dije que aceptaría cualquier cosa que él quisiera para hacer justicia conmigo, pero él me perdono sin mucho esfuerzo, dijo que él quería alguien con quien reír antes de alguien a quien odiar, y si yo estaba dispuesta a eso entonces el olvidaría todo, y como muestra de su perdón me regalo esta ropa" dijo ino dando una vuelta para que vieran su nuevo vestuario.

Los tres hombres incluyendo a asuma bajaron su cabeza en señal de respeto por naruto, en verdad él era un verdadero hombre con un corazón admirable.

"bueno, dejemos eso para después, ahora vamos a iniciar con su entrenamiento" dijo asuma con los tres genin asintiendo.

El equipo diez empezó a caminar hacia dentro del campo de entrenamiento.

"así que naruto-kun ¿eh?" dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa divertida, eso solo hizo sonrojar a ino.

"cállate" respondió ella.

-con el equipo ocho-

Hinata llego al mismo tiempo que su sensei y todos se sorprendieron al verla, en especial shino y kiba, aunque shino solo alzo una ceja.

"wow Hinata ¿qué te paso?" pregunto kiba mandando sus ojos al escote de Hinata, pero una mano en el hombro por parte de shino lo regreso al mundo. "oye ¿y ahora por qué te vistes tan atrevidamente eh? ¿es que acaso querías impresionarnos eh, ¿Hinata-chan?" Dijo kiba actuando seductoramente mientras shino y kurenai negaban con la cabeza.

Hinata se rio un poco y detuvo a kiba con la palma extendida en señal de alto.

"lo siento kiba, no me vestí así para ti, lo hice porque mi esposo me dio esta ropa, y a mí me encanto al igual que a él le encanto como me lucia" dijo ella dándole la vuelta a su mano extendida y mostrando su anillo.

A kurenai le asombro lo hermoso del anillo y sintió celos de la niña, ella ya tenía esposo y kerenai apenas andaba de manita sudada con asuma, ellos ni siquiera reconocían abiertamente que fueran pareja.

"¡¿esposo?! ¡¿cuándo te casaste?!" grito kiba con sorpresa.

"anoche" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"¿es naruto?" preguntó shino.

"sip" dijo Hinata alegre, a ella le encantaba poder decir que naruto era su esposo, por mucho que naruto lo negara.

"wow, ese anillo debió ser costoso, dime ¿lo compró él sólo, con quién se endeudo?" pregunto kurenai tomando la mano de Hinata y admirando el anillo. ¿Qué? Ella también era una chica después de todo, cosas como esas eran lo que le fascinaba como a cualquier mujer, en especial si había algo picante de por medio, y también, porque ella deseaba tener un anillo así.

"con nadie, él me lo hizo" dijo dejando sorprendido a todos. "dijo que fue el mejor que pudo hacer, después de los fallos jeje" les dijo mostrándoles unos pequeños diamantes con puntitos negro casi imperceptibles.

Todos quedaron en shock, jamás pensaron que naruto podría hacer eso, kurenai ahora estaba más celosa aun.

"¿ósea que te puede hacer diamantes cuando tú quieras?" pregunto kiba, si eso era verdad él no podría competir contra eso.

"sip" dijo ella.

Kiba suspiro, bueno, él tenía 12 años, aun podía encontrar a alguien más para tener una relación.

"espera ¿y la boda?" pregunto kurenai.

"bueno, no hemos hablado de eso, pero creo que lo discutiremos después, no tengo prisa por eso" respondió alegre la niña.

Kurenai endureció su mirada un poco.

"espero que no hagan nada indebido hasta entonces ¿escuchaste jovencita?" dijo kurenai e hizo sonrojar a Hinata como una caldera al rojo vivo.

"¡kurenai-sensei! ¡no diga esas cosas! ¡apenas ayer formamos nuestra relación, por supuesto que no haremos eso baka!" grito Hinata toda roja y con enojo, pero su cara de enojo era tan tierna que a kurenai le saco una carcajada en lugar de asustarla.

"moó" dijo Hinata haciendo pucheros.

"jajaja, tranquila, si lo dices en serio entonces no habrá ningún problema, bueno, será mejor que guardes ese anillo, no querrás que se ensucie o se dañe durante el entrenamiento" dijo kurenai sonriéndole a su estudiante. Hinata se calmó un poco y suspiro para responder.

"oh no se preocupe, naruto-kun le puso un sello especial que lo hace indestructible, y no se ensuciara porque puedo guardarlo en un sello en mi dedo que lo vuelve intangible en mi piel, se verá pero no se podrá tocar, algo así como un genjutsu" explico Hinata. Lo que kurenai quería era que lo guardara para que no se lo estuviera presumiendo constantemente, pero ella se rindió.

"bueno está bien, solo no te lastimes usandolo en los entrenamientos o misiones, bien vamos a entrenar"

Dijo kurenai y todos asintieron.

-salto de tiempo-

Cuando llego la hora de almorzar los equipos decidieron ir a un restaurante en el pueblo, naruto pudo haber cocinado pero él acordó comer junto a Hinata en la hora de su descanso. Fue coincidencia que el equipo diez también entraran en el mismo restaurante momentos después que el ocho y el siete, al igual que fue coincidencia que sus equipos los siguieran hasta el lugar donde acordaron verse.

Los sensei se fueron a una mesa mientras dejaban a sus genin en otra donde los nueve pudieran platicar entre ellos, naruto estaba frente a Hinata e ino a un lado de ella. Cuando el mesero se acercó a la mesa de los niños vio a naruto con ellos y le mando una mirada gélida.

"¿Qué haces aquí demonio?, lárgate ahora mismo, me vas a espantar a mis clientes como lo hiciste con el pobre de teuchi-san"

Naruto no dijo nada, él se dedicó a leer el menú y a tratar de escoger su comida. Los sensei se dieron cuenta de esto e iban a actuar, pero alguien se les adelanto.

"palabras fuertes para alguien que maltrato a un niño inocente solo porque era divertido y nadie se quejaría de ello, se quién eres kintaro, tu no perdiste a nadie ni nada en el ataque del kyuubi, solo eres una rata despreciable que hizo lo mismo que todos los idiotas de esta aldea solo porque parecía divertido, tu estabas en los recuerdos de naruto de cuando mi padre le curaba en el hospital los traumas mentales que tú y otras personas despreciables le generaban. Escucha insecto, soy la heredera el clan yamanaka y me voy a encargar personalmente de que pierdas tu trabajo y de que en ningún otro lado puedas trabajar, te gusta apuñalar niños ¿no?, ahora tendrás mucho tiempo libre para ello" dijo ino con tremenda ira hacia el imbécil que los atendía. El camarero se fue murmurando algo sobre niñas corrompidas por el demonio.

Todos los genin se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta sasuke alzo una ceja. Naruto solo agacho su cabeza y dijo.

"ino yo…"

"no te atrevas a disculparte, ese inútil merecía eso" dijo ella molesta con su apetito arruinado. Hinata tomo la mano de naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, naruto sonrió después y se dirigió a ino.

"gracias" dijo e ino dejo salir un resoplido aun molesta.

"no tenías que usar la palabra insecto como insulto" dijo shino volteando hacia afuera.

Los demás se rieron por ello y se amenizo un poco el ambiente. Los demás comensales también notaron la escena y empezaron a murmurar cosas.

El dueño del restaurante se acercó para tratar de arreglar las cosas porque vio que en la mesa en donde su empleado causo el problema estaban todos los herederos de los clanes más prestigiosos de la aldea incluido el uchiha. El vio a naruto pero se logró contener para no repetir el problema.

"disculpen a mi empleado, ahora díganme sus órdenes por favor" dijo pero el único que respondió fue naruto.

Naruto saco un rollo de almacenamiento de su pantalón y de él aparecieron cinco diamantes del tamaño del puño de naruto, todos abrieron bien grandes los ojos cuando los vieron, incluido el dueño del restaurante.

"te comprare tu restaurante, creo que con esto será suficiente, ahora tráenos la mejor comida que tengas" dijo naruto aburrido.

El dueño vio las piedras preciosas y calculó que ellas valían mucho más que su negocio, él tomo los diamantes con prontitud y dijo.

"ahora te pertenece, ¡gracias por tu compra idiota!" dijo mientras se alejaba creyendo que había logrado estafar a naruto. Los meseros al ver esto rápidamente reconocieron a su nuevo jefe y se apresuraron a servirles primero, todos menos el tonto que acababa de perder su trabajo, todos empezaron a comer mientras platicaban.

"¿de dónde sacaste eso naruto-baka, ¡¿a quién se los robaste?!" grito la rosada (y no solo del cabello).

Todos los genin la miraron con decepción, ellos excepto el uchiha y su fangirl loca sabían que naruto podía hacer diamantes gracias a sus compañeras.

"creo que simplemente hay personas necias" dijo para sorpresa de todos shino, y todos le asintieron.

Todos los comensales vieron esto y estuvieron de acuerdo con la tabla.

"increíble naruto, oye, ¿me dejarías ver uno?" dijo kiba con entusiasmo, aún estaba procesando todos los cambios de los últimos días, incluyendo el compromiso de Hinata, pero como pensó el día anterior, respetaría la lealtad de naruto, en su mente, él era la representación de un alfa, alguien con quien te sentirías seguro en todo sentido.

"claro ¿Por qué no?" respondió naruto.

"¿no crees que fue demasiado dinero para un lugar como este?" pregunto ino, shino y kiba se preguntaban sobre el repentino acercamiento de Ino hacia naruto, hasta donde ellos sabían ella no debería estar en su gracia, pero eso solo era porque Hinata aun no les explicaba nada.

"naah, tengo un montón más de esos, realmente no es muy difícil el hacerlos, un Jutsus de tierra por aquí, un Jutsus de fuego por allá y listo, tienes diamantes, lo difícil es conseguir un cierto grado de pureza, eso sí es un dolor en el trasero" dijo naruto agitando una mano. "es más, ¿quieren uno?" pregunto y luego dejo caer todos los diamantes gigantes que traía en el sello de almacenamiento.

"¿en serio podemos?" pregunto inseguro chouji.

"sí, no se preocupen" dijo naruto sonriendo.

Todos tomaron uno, bueno, todos menos la rosada y el emo uchiha. Cuando ellos iban a tomar uno los diamantes se acabaron.

"ups lo siento, ya no hay jeje" dijo naruto dejando a sakura con baba en su boca viendo a ino con el suyo y deseando ser ella.

"vaya Hinata, en verdad que te sacaste la Lotería con naruto" dijo ino viendo a Hinata pero al instante vio a sasuke en la orilla de la mesa, él estaba malhumorado como si todo esto le molestara.

"sasuke-kun ¿quieres tener mi diamante?" le pregunto ino sonriendo, pero él la miro como si ella fuera una idiota y con desprecio.

"yo no necesito de piedras inútiles" fue todo lo que respondió.

Ino se sintió mal por ello y bajo su mirada con una sonrisa triste.

"sí, tienes razón sasuke-kun, lo siento"

Hinata vio esto y tomo la mano de ino.

"¿quieres tener una pijamada esta noche?" pregunto ella e ino rápidamente volvió a estar alegre y felizmente aceptó.

"¿Por qué dices que Hinata se sacó la Lotería con naruto, ¿Qué, ya son novios?" pregunto shikamaru haciendo que naruto y Hinata se sonrojaran, Ino solo sonrió.

"mira eso, y yo aquí pensando que eras el mas listo de nosotros shikamaru" ella tomo la mano de Hinata y la alzo. "ellos no son novios, ellos son esposos"

"¡solo hasta la boda!" grito kurenai desde la otra mesa.

"detalles" dijo ino.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, aun los compañeros de Hinata quienes aún se estaban acostumbrando a la idea.

"vaya, ustedes van directo al grano ¿eh?" dijo shikamaru bromeando con la pareja. "pues felicidades, ¿y cuando es la boda?" pregunto shikamaru sonriendo y feliz por su amigo rubio.

"mmmm, supongo que será en unos meses, primero tenemos que resolver algunos asuntos" dijo Hinata. Ino sabia a que se refería con asuntos, pero no dijo nada ni dejo que se notara, ella recordó el amor o más bien cariño con el que naruto había tratado a Hinata, a ella le gustaría que sasuke fuer así con ella.

Ino no sabía por qué, pero su corazón de pronto se sintió ansioso y cambio su semblante a uno serio y dócil, ella miró a sasuke nuevamente, luego vio a la pareja sonrojada de reojo también, mientras su equipo le preguntaba cosas a la feliz pareja ella también se comenzó a preguntar cosas, ¿sasuke algún día la trataría de la misma manera? ¿podría ella curarlo como Hinata curó a naruto?, parecía la oportunidad perfecta, sasuke estaba aquí, su confianza estaba algo alta al tener a su equipo aquí con ella también, el estar cerca de una pareja feliz y luego de todas las cosas que tuvo que pensar y replantearse en un solo día la habían dejado mentalmente exhausta, por lo que esas preguntas eran algo que ella no tenía ganas de soportar, tras un golpe de madurez repentino ella solo quería respuestas, y sin pensarlo y más por impulso se atrevió a hacer algo repentino, algo que cambiaría el curso de su vida.

"sasuke-kun, esto no es otro intento de una niña por ser popular, estoy hablando seriamente aquí, dime, ¿a ti te gustaría en algún momento casarte conmigo?" dijo ino actuando maduramente y viendo a sasuke esperando su respuesta. Todos olvidaron por un momento a naruto y Hinata por la repentina propuesta que se daba enfrente de ellos, nadie decía nada por respeto a ino quien esperaba la respuesta de sasuke.

Sasuke noto la seriedad de ino, por un momento consideró el unir su clan con el yamanaka, todo era política aquí, pero de nuevo, no era algo inusual, él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos padres lo habían invitado a comer solo para que pudieran relacionar a su hija con él, sasuke sabia lo cotizado que era, todos querían tener al sharingan en sus familias, naturalmente, pero él nunca aceptó ninguna propuesta, él quería a alguien fuerte, el clan uchiha siempre seria reconocido, no importaba si se casaba con una shinobi sin clan o alguien con un clan prestigioso, ninguno se compararía con el uchiha jamás, por lo que la única cuestión era ver si la posible pareja era fuerte como una jounin, o débil, no aceptaría debilidad en su clan, si la interesada era débil no importaba, justo como ino, él pensó en todo eso y hablo su respuesta con orgullo uchiha.

"hmp, eres patética, tanto o más que sakura, yo soy un uchiha, la mejor estirpe del mundo, yo no necesito a alguien patética como mi esposa, así que no, nunca" dijo cortante con las manos cruzadas frente a él.

Ino bajo la mirada con un suspiro.

"ya veo, gracias por tu respuesta" dijo ino un poco triste.

Los chicos miraron al uchiha con desagrado, especialmente shikamaru, chouji y naruto.

Ino se sintió mal, a ella le dolió la respuesta de sasuke, pero por alguna razón no dolía lo suficiente como para querer llorar y salir corriendo, solo estaba ahí, no era un sentimiento de desamor, solo era un vacío, sentía como si hubiera perdido gran parte de su vida sin hacer nada productivo, ella sabía como era el uchiha, pero no quería verlo así, ella en el fondo sabía qué clase de persona era sasuke, pero él era a quien todas las chicas querían, y ella quería ser la más popular y destacada chica, eso incluía salir con el chico más popular de todos, que en este caso era sasuke, pero ahora, con ese rechazo tan grosero, ella comparo al sasuke que tenía en frente con el que sus fantasías crearon, y se dio cuenta de que eran dos personas completamente diferentes.

"¿ves ino-cerda? Sasuke-kun solo tiene ojos para mí, una cerda como tu jamás tuvo oportunidad" sakura se burló de la propuesta de ino sin darse cuenta de que ella también había sido rechazada.

Naruto y Hinata voltearon a ver a la inútil peli rosa con sus ojos brillando en rojo, los de naruto con una rendija en la pupila y Hinata con en byakugan activado. Los jounin sintieron la intención asesina de naruto y Hinata y se apresuraron a calmar las cosas.

"ok, ok está bien tranquilos todos" dijo el espantapájaros.

Los jounin también habían escuchado todo, ¿y como no hacerlo? Todo el restaurante se había paralizado con la propuesta de ino, todos los comensales solo esperaban la respuesta del heredero uchiha, preguntándose si esta sería la unión de dos clanes poderosos en konoha. "tienes mucho trabajo que hacer kakashi" dijo asuma refiriéndose a la arrogancia de sasuke, kakashi solo sostenía su rostro con una mano, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber pasado a su equipo.

Se hubiera dicho más pero de pronto se escuchó un grito juvenil.

"¡kakashi, mi eterno rival!" dijo un tipo en expandex verde que daba mucha risa entrando en el local y molestando a los demás clientes. El señor gritón noto la tensión y pregunto inocentemente. "¿uh? ¿Qué sucede? Asuma, kurenai, ¿Cómo han estado?" saludo a los jounin.

"gai ¿también vienes a almorzar?" pregunto asuma con una sonrisa de lado y agradeciendo mentalmente a gai por su interrupción.

"bueno si, como uno de mis estudiantes dijo que tenía que venir aquí, decidí que era buen momento para unirnos también y comer un poco" dijo el con una carcajada.

"¿uno de tus estudiantes?" dijo asuma.

Detrás de gai entraron tres chicos, Hinata se tensó al instante, una chica de bollos en la cabeza, un chico que parecía el intento de la ciencia por clonar al señor gritón y el ultimo era un niño con el seño fruncido permanentemente de cabello largo y ojos pálidos, él era un Hyuga.

"mira, aquí están mis lindos genin, saluden chicos" dijo gai con entusiasmo, pero el de los ojos perlados dio un paso al frente y se adelantó a lo que sea que sus compañeros pudieran decir, o más bien el cejón, porque la chica de los bollos parecía perpleja, como si hubiera olvidado ponerse ropa interior y apenas se diera cuenta.

"Hinata-sama, hiashi-sama me envió para traerla al complejo del clan para que pueda ser juzgada por sus ofensas" dijo el niño con una cara estoica pero aparentemente satisfecha.

Hinata trago secamente.

"neji-niisan" dijo ella casi en un susurro.

"ella no ira a ningún lado si no quiere hacerlo" dijo naruto viendo al Hyuga. Neji al verlo lo reconoció.

"oh eres tu, el tonto por el que Hinata-sama fue desheredada y puesta bajo castigo y esclavitud a la rama principal del clan Hyuga" esto sorprendió a todo aquel que lo escuchó, no todos los días podías escuchar que un clan prestigioso castigara así a quien estaba planeando convertir en su próxima líder. Y claro que la noticia sorprendió y ofendió a muchos, en especial a los jounin sensei, y los civiles solo murmuraban hacerca de si era crueldad del clan o justa ira por apoyar al mocoso del kyubii. De cualquier modo, neji ignoró esto y continuó, oh como había esperado este día, él disfrutaría cada palabra. "bueno, debo agradecerte por eso, ahora ella sabrá lo que es ser el esclavo de alguien más, su destino siempre fue ser inferior y una decepción, y ahora es tiempo de que su destino se cumpla" dijo neji con una sonrisa repugnante, como si viera a un tigre comerse a un perro y eso le gustara.

Todos quedaron en shock por las palabras de neji, ellos no sabían nada de eso, voltearon a ver a Hinata quien miraba hacia abajo. Naruto también endureció su mirada, esto a neji no le importo y siguió hablando.

"y tus amenazas no valen nada, tú eres solo un perdedor que sueña con ser alguien en la vida, me di a la tarea de investigarte naruto uzumaki, el perdedor de su clase y el paria del pueblo, bueno, no es una total sorpresa que Hinata-sama se juntara contigo, los débiles se atraen mutuamente después de todo"

"bastardo" gruño naruto.

"ya es suficiente neji, eso no es para nada juvenil" dijo gai tomando el hombro de su estudiante.

"ustedes no tienen por qué meterse, bajo las leyes de konoha este es un asunto del clan Hyuga y solo le compete únicamente al clan Hyuga, cualquier intromisión será castigada bajo las leyes de konoha" dijo, y esta vez fue el turno de Hinata de hablar.

"si es así, eso no me concierne entonces, ya no formo parte del clan Hyuga, ahora pertenezco al clan uzumaki, las leyes del clan no tienen nada que ver conmigo" dijo ella.

"¡no seas tonta, todo aquel con un byakugan debe sujetarse a las leyes del clan Hyuga, esa es la ley!" dijo neji molesto.

Naruto iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas más a neji, pero un anbu apareció junto a la mesa en donde comían los chicos.

"naruto, por órdenes del consejo tienes que acompañarme a las cámaras del consejo ahora mismo" dijo el anbu tomando a naruto del brazo y listo para irse con él.

Naruto jalo su brazo y se zafó del agarre del anbu.

"sé en donde esta, iré por mi cuenta" dijo naruto enojado aun por lo de neji.

"no puedes hablarle así a un anbu naruto, tienes que obedecerlo, si el consejo te llama tienes que ir de inmediato" le reprendió kakashi, naruto no dijo nada a su sensei, lo ignoro para suspirar mientras el anbu esperaba.

"¿naruto-kun?" pregunto Hinata un poco preocupada por su amado, naruto al notar esto le sonrió, todo se había ido al demonio en menos de un minuto, pero bueno, no perdería los nervios por esto, y no si eso preocupaba a Hinata.

"no tienes que preocuparte Hinata-chan, no es tan malo, cosas como estas pasan de vez en año" se detuvo a pensar un momento mirando hacia el techo. "mmm, es más, ¿quieres acompañarme? Siempre es interesante ver como el viejo sufre con su consejo" dijo naruto pero fue interrumpido al instante.

"ella vendrá conmigo al complejo Hyuga con hiashi-sama" dijo neji ya fastidiado.

"oye, genio, escucha, si el consejo me está llamando eso significa que todas las cabezas de clanes tienen que estar reunidas, eso incluye al tipo grande y malo que te viola por las noches" dijo naruto sacándole una gota de sudor a todos por cómo había insultado a una cabeza de clan, excepto Hinata, ella reía un poco.

El anbu se ponía impaciente y naruto lo noto.

"bueno, Hinata-chan vamos" dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a Hinata y desapareciendo en un shunsin de agua, por ahora la situación se había calmado, en ese lugar, pero si el consejo llamaba a naruto es claro que no duraría la calma por mucho tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

-En las cámaras del consejo-

Naruto llego junto con Hinata y seguido de ellos llego sasuke junto con el anbu.

"¿tú que haces aquí?" pregunto naruto, la respuesta de sasuke fue sonreír con suficiencia y entrar en la habitación del consejo así sin más.

"¡oye!" naruto lo iba a seguir, pero fue detenido por un anbu.

"alto, levanta los brazos, tenemos que desarmarte primero antes de entrar" dijo el anbu.

"¿Qué? Pero a él no lo revisaron" protesto naruto, los anbu ignoraron esto empezando a toquetear a naruto y a Hinata.

Naruto estaba visiblemente molesto, Hinata solo estaba avergonzada, y una vez terminado permitieron que entraran. Ellos estaban por entrar a la cámara en donde los esperaban, todas las cabezas de clanes y el consejo civil, el Hokage estaba en medio y sasuke a un lado de él.

De pronto todos vieron como las puertas dobles se abrían de una sola vez al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba en toda la habitación una canción extraña, pero que combinaba perfectamente con naruto entrando a la sala como si el fuera el dueño de ella y de todos dentro. (Where Hood where Hood where Hood at), era lo que se escuchaba. Los miembros del consejo en general se extrañaron un poco, el Hokage solo sudo una gota preguntándose cuando el rubio había instalado bocinas en la sala.

"ya estoy aquí, ¿para qué me necesitaban?" pregunto naruto vistiendo una chaqueta holgada, una gorra volteada de lado y unos lentes negros grandes, y luciendo una gran y presumida sonrisa, los que entraron antes de él se preguntaban en qué segundo se había cambiado naruto de ropa.

La música paró y naruto se quitó su gorra y sus lentes. Hiashi vio a su hija con desprecio, para el ella ya no era su hija, había caído tan bajo como nadie podía hacerlo y le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

"sí, eh, gracias por venir naruto-kun" dijo el Hokage un poco desconcertado también mientras veía como naruto se volvía a quitar los accesorios para molestia de Hinata.

"Hokage-sama, ¿en qué puedo ser de utilidad para usted aquí?" pregunto naruto extrañando al Hokage, parecía que naruto si se podía comportar cuando era debido, eso alegro al Hokage, el esperaba que se refiriera a él así siempre, pero dejando esos pensamientos de lado, él decidió contestar.

"en realidad yo tampoco lo sé, fue el consejo civil el que invoco esta reunión" dijo el Hokage volteando a ver al consejo civil, lo mismo que todos, los jefes de clanes también querían saber el motivo de que los interrumpieran en sus labores.

Un miembro del consejo civil carraspeo un poco y habló.

"em, si, Hokage-sama, se ha convocado al consejo y al niño" dijo con dificultad en la palabra niño, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llamarlo demonio frente al Hokage, el temía la ley del sandaime y no quería morir por el mocoso demonio, era mejor así. "para que el mocoso pueda enseñarle a uchiha-sama los Jutsus de rango s que creó, en pro de que uchiha-sama pueda vengar a su clan y aumentar así la fuerza militar de Konoha con ellos" dijo el obeso hombre con aire de suficiencia. El resto del consejo civil lo respaldo con aprobaciones.

Naruto afilo su mirada sobre sasuke quien reía con suficiencia, el Hokage apoyo su frente en su mano sabiendo que esto no eran más 2que tonterías por parte del consejo civil.

"así es, el consejo exige al mocoso que le enseñe esas técnicas a uchiha-sama" dijo una mujer de pelo rosa la cual competía con los chillidos de sakura, ella fastidiaba a todo el consejo shinobi con su voz.

Naruto bajo la barbilla, se paró firme, se cruzó de brazos y dijo un rotundo:

"no"

"no puedes negarte mocoso, son órdenes del consejo"

"me importa el pepino que tienes en el trasero tu consejo" respondió naruto al hombre que le alzó la voz.

"¿Cómo te atreves asquerosa bestia, vas a obedecer nuestras órdenes y te quedaras callado ¿entendiste mocoso?"

"ya es suficiente" dijo el Hokage.

"no lo hare por dos simples razones" dijo naruto aun en pose amenazante. "la primera es porque esas técnicas son de mi propiedad, son mías y solo yo decido a quien quiero dárselas, y ustedes no pueden hacer nada para obligarme a lo contrario, porque al igual que las técnicas de clan que pertenecen a cada clan, esas técnicas pertenecen a mi clan" las cabezas de clanes vieron un punto ahí, bueno, casi todas. "¿Por qué no les piden a ellos que les enseñen sus técnicas al uchiha? No necesitan de nada especial para realizarlas, el único si acaso que podría restringirlas seria el clan Hyuga, pero aun así no es necesario el Byakugan para poder entrenar el puño suave tan bien como o haría cualquier Hyuga, ¿eh? Díganme la razón" dijo naruto, las cabezas de clanes se tensaron un poco, ellos no estarían dispuestos a dar sus técnicas al uchiha, principalmente porque no les agradaba en lo más mínimo, fue el consejo civil quien siempre adulaba a sasuke, no ellos, el consejo shinobi comprendió perfectamente el punto de naruto.

"silencio sucia rata, mi hija vino a mi ayer preguntándome por tu clan, dijo que tú te inventaste una historia sobre tu clan, tú no tienes clan, por lo tanto, no tienes técnicas de clan, así que eso no lo puedes argumentar como un punto valido" dijo la peli rosa en la sala.

"silencio, absténganse de gritar en la sala, dejen terminar al muchacho, dinos naruto-kun, ¿Cuál es la otra razón?" dijo el Hokage intentando poner orden, y naruto asintió.

"la otra razón, es porque soy un shinobi, y como shinobi, yo solo me reporto ante el Hokage y nadie más, solo sigo ordenes de él, dígame, ¿usted es el Hokage?" pregunto naruto a la mujer que le gritaba.

"no, pero aun así…"

"entonces guarde silencio, el consejo civil no tiene autoridad sobre los shinobi, su autoridad está restringida a los asuntos civiles" dijo naruto, pero una sonrisa en la mujer lo desconcertó.

La mujer volteo a ver a la anciana junto al Hokage, la vieja asintió a la mujer y procedió a hablar.

"pero nosotros si tenemos autoridad sobre los shinobi como consejeros del Hokage, yo utatane koaru te ordeno que cumplas las demandas del consejo civil" dijo la vieja.

Naruto alzó una ceja y volteo a ver al Hokage como esperando una confirmación, el Hokage solo suspiro.

"me temo que en eso tiene razón, mis tres consejeros tienen derechos sobre civiles y shinobis" dijo el Hokage.

"pero ¿Qué no era usted quien tenía la última palabra Hokage-sama?" pregunto naruto.

"el Hokage es el rostro de la aldea, pero las decisiones se toman por mayoría de votos dentro de esta sala" dijo un hombre con vendas en casi todo su cuerpo, esto desconcertó a naruto.

"¿en serio? La última vez que lo verifique Konoha no era una democracia, sino una dictadura, siendo la autoridad máxima y absoluta el Hokage" dijo naruto viendo a hiruzen, pero el no hizo nada para contradecir a su consejo. "en serio viejo, aunque te admiro, algunas veces demuestras ser más inútil que mi compañera de equipo" pensaba naruto.

"por lo tanto se someterá a votación, alce la mano quien está de acuerdo para que naruto le enseñe sus técnicas a uchiha sasuke" pregunto el hombre vendado y todo el consejo vil, más los tres consejeros y hiashi Hyuga alzaron la mano. "bien, por mayoría de votos se determina que…"

"esperen" dijo naruto, esto era algo que él no quería hacer, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción"

"¿Qué ocurre naruto-kun?" pregunto el Hokage.

"solo una cosa, si ustedes me obligan a enseñarle mis técnicas al tonto de ahí, entonces tomaré todo lo que el clan uzumaki le ofreció a Konoha por su tratado, ya que una de las condiciones del tratado era respetar la libertad y voluntad de todos los integrantes del clan uzumaki en cuanto a sus propios asuntos, lo mismo que cada clan en esta aldea" dijo naruto dejando caer el peso de sus palabras.

El Hokage se sorprendió un poco por la declaración, los ancianos también abrieron los ojos y tragaron saliva, solo el anciano vendado no parecía perturbado.

"de nuevo con mentiras, ¿no entiendes que estas ante el consejo de la aldea? las amenazas basadas en mentiras no te servirán de nada" reclamo mebuki haruno.

Sasuke estaba un poco preocupado, él sabía que el clan de naruto era real, lo verificó esa noche en los pergaminos que se había llevado de sus padres, no estaba seguro como procedería todo eso.

Naruto se limitó a mirar a los ancianos con dagas dando a entender que su amenaza era real.

"Sabes que todo lo que has dicho y hecho desde que entraste a esta sala nos justifica lo suficiente como para ordenar tu muerte ¿cierto?" dijo el anciano vendado en un estado casi tan impasible como el de hiashi, entre ellos dos naruto no sabía cuál era menos expresivo.

"¿sabes que tengo el poder suficiente como para reducir esta aldea a cenizas cierto?" contra preguntó naruto a la momia.

El anciano asintió casi imperceptiblemente, sería una lástima pero un arma podría forjarse con el metal usado, y por metal se refería al espíritu del kyuubi.

Hinata no sabía como, solo sintió un escalofrío en su espina y sus sentidos se agudizaron casi embriagadoramente, de pronto sintió como si pudiera darse cuenta de una hormiga debajo de la mesa de la misma forma que captaría una montaña cayendo hacia ella. Hinata se colocó en la espalda de naruto en un segundo deteniendo el tanto de un anbu entre los dedos.

Hiashi se permitió sorprenderse un poco, el anbu había sido tan sigiloso como se podía, pero aun así Hinata lo notó y lo detuvo, el consejo shinobi también se sorprendió, por el angulo de corte se podía ver claramente como el anbu apuntaba al cuello de naruto, de no serpor Hinata naruto habría perdido la cabeza. O eso pensaban, naruto había notado al anbu incluso antes que Hinata, no se movió porque sintió que Hinata iba a actuar, y si quería lucirse un poco, ¿Quién era él para detenerla?

"parece que tu hija se ha corrompido hiashi" dijo el hombre con anteojos al lado del Hokage para calmar un poco su sorpresa.

"cómo no tiene idea homura-sama" dijo viendo a la pareja con visible desprecio.

El anciano vendado no había pasado el hecho de que naruto no lo perdió de vista ni un segundo en lo que todo ocurría. La tención podía partirse con un cuchillo y servirla en rebanadas. Pasada la conmoción otra voz hablo.

"sí, bueno, también es esa cuestión" dijo otro hombre del consejo civil que parecía que quería ser un poco más razonable, el tipo odiaba el hecho de que siempre que pasaban estas cosas él era el más vulnerable, aun si de repente a todos les daba por matarse entre si, el era solo un civil, era mejor no agitar las aguas, demonio o no.

"¿a qué se refiere?" pregunto naruto sin dejar de ver a la momia.

"bu… bueno, creo que a estas alturas ya no es sorpresa para nadie la noticia de que naruto aquí presente a contactado con el kyuubi y ha hecho tratos con él en riesgo de la aldea" dijo el hombre, los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse.

"bueno, las noticias viajan rápido en una aldea llena de informantes" pensaba naruto.

"es cierto, mi hija llegó anoche después de su prueba genin contándome el episodió que se presentó en la academia, ¿Cómo salió por cierto?" dijo inoichi y luego preguntó a naruto, el rubio menor sabía a qué se refería, y naruto le sonrió genuinamente.

"no se preocupe yamanaka-sama, no tengo ninguna animosidad contra ino, entiendo perfectamente que las acciones de ino-san solo eran producto de una conducta infantil e inmadura, además, ino-san me ofreció una disculpa, eso es más de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por mi en esta aldea, y es todo lo que necesitaba, le agradezco por haberla motivado a ello" terminó naruto con una reverencia a inoichi, por su parte el yamanaka asintió un poco aliviado de que todo haya ido bien, víctima o no, si el mocoso se atrevía a hacerle algo a su pequeña para vengarse él lo perseguiría por el mundo entero para desquitarse.

"entonces sumados a tus cargos por desacato a las órdenes del consejo también se suman cargos por traición" dijo danzo respondiendo a la mirada retadora de naruto.

"¿hablar con el kyuubi es traición?" pregunto naruto, Hinata hacía tiempo que le había roto el tanto al anbu y que este se había ido.

"conspiraste con él para destruir la aldea nuevamente" dijo en reclamo el anciano con lentes, esto hizo que más de uno abriera los ojos, los principales sorprendidos fueron los miembros del consejo shinobi. "hiruzen nos contó que planeabas dejar salir al kyuubi dentro de un año y justo ahora acabas de amenazar a un miembro del consejo con tener poder para destruir la aldea, ¿de dónde sacarías tanto poder si no del kyuubi?"

"bueno él tiene un punto" dijo Kurama en la cabeza de naruto.

"¿Qué no odiabas que te consideraran solo como poder bruto y ya?" preguntó naruto al zorro

"lo hago, pero es mejor que pienses mejor las cosas, tú y yo sabemos que esta aldea y probablemente el mundo entero serían fáciles de destruir para ti, pero ellos no lo saben, para ellos eres un niño amenazando solo con mi poder o con liberarme, así que indirectamente les estas amenazando conmigo, eso es lo que ellos piensan" dijo Kurama seriamente.

"wow, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?" dijo naruto divertido en su mente.

"desde que comenzaste a actuar engreídamente, eres poderoso, pero eso no significa que debas ser un tirano, yo misma sabia sobre mi poder, por eso me aleje de los humanos, eran demasiado frágiles" dijo Kurama en tono aun serio.

"parece verdad que la sabiduría no equivale a la madurez ¿eh?" naruto suspiró, todos notaron ese suspiro con duda, estaba fuera de lugar para ellos. "está bien, lo siento, es solo que me están poniendo en una encrucijada, justo hace unos momentos intentaron matarme, la intención era el problema, para ellos soy un humano cualquiera, que debía morir de un tajo en el cuello, no quiero revelarles información pero tampoco me dejan muchas opciones, luego esta ese estúpido Hyuga del restaurante y su líder mirando a Hinata como basura todo el rato, es difícil no ponerse de mal humor" dijo naruto tratando de explicar sus razones al único ser que podía entenderlo en ese momento.

"lo entiendo, pero eres más inteligente que eso, y más inteligente que ellos, no dejes que se metan en tu cabeza, puedes con esto, domínalos con palabras" dijo Kurama, pero naruto no estaba seguro.

"¿y si eso no funciona? ¿qué pasa si ellos son lo suficientemente necios como para querer matarme de nuevo o peor, a Hinata?" pregunto naruto buscando una razón para no matar a los ancianos estúpidos que lo hostigaban.

"si eso no funciona te ayudaré a reducir este lugar a cenizas, de todas formas, podemos vivir en donde sea, y cualquiera de esas aldeas mataría para tener a alguien como tú en ellas" dijo Kurama sonriéndole a naruto.

"je, bueno, está bien, aceptaré tu consejo por ahora, gracias, amigo" dijo naruto, un bufido risueño salió de Kurama en señal de confirmación.

Naruto volvió a la plática un poco más calmado y pensando mejor las cosas mientras el anciano seguía exigiendo su cabeza. Naruto observo su alrededor, ignoró las quejas del consejo civil, contó cuantos anbu estaban escondidos, y cuantos shinobi se encontraban en un radio de dos kilómetros, si causara cualquier altercado aquí serían muchas personas a las que tendría que matar, por Hinata masacraría a toda la aldea, pero ese no era el caso aquí.

"poder" dijo naruto contestando a la pregunta del anciano. "creen que mi poder viene del kyuubi" dijo el rubio al anciano callando al consejo civil, ya que de pronto se sintió en la sala una presión diferente a la intención asesina.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto la anciana koaru.

La presión era sofocante, toda liberada de naruto.

"díganme, lo que sienten ahora, ¿creen que es por el kyuubi?" preguntó naruto.

En efecto, la sensación era diferente, ni siquiera el instinto asesino del kyuubi se sentía como eso, absolutamente todos vieron a naruto con al menos un rastro de nerviosismo, más de un consejero civil estaba a punto de mojar sus ropajes, los shinobi aguantaban mejor, pero apenas. Todos veían a naruto con un cierto grado de miedo, el rubio los miraba lentamente a cada uno de los presentes menos Hinata, todos sentían como si el rubio estuviera decidiendo a cuál presa comerse, como un depredador que se da el lujo de elegir su comida, así les parecía.

Los anbu bajaron del techo y de sus escondites todos rodeando a naruto, Hinata fue apartada esta vez, todos los anbu sacaban sus tanto apuntando cada uno a un punto vital del niño, pero parecía que este no se inmutaba. Sasuke hace mucho tiempo que se había caído al suelo aterrorizado por la sensación, se sentía como un cordero en presencia de un león.

Los anbu reconocieron la orden silenciosa del anciano vendado y atacaron. Un anbu dio una estocada directa al torso de naruto, pero como si la habitación se hubiera movió hacia atrás, naruto estaba justo adelante de la espada, aprisionó el tanto entre su codo y con la fuerza de su codo y espalda la rompió, el anbu saltó mientras otro intentaba cortar el cuello del rubio, pero naruto se agacho atrapando el tanto con sus dientes, y volteando a otro lado para mandar lejos al anbu que aun sostenía la espada. Cansados de naruto los anbu decidieron cortar al rubio en rebanadas, cada uno a una altura diferente, pero cuando intentaron cortarlo solo lograron atravesarse ellos mismos, las espadas pasaron a travez de naruto cual fantasma y sin poder detener los tantos estos cortaron a los propios anbu y sus compañeros. El sentimiento aún no se desvanecía, sasuke miraba con rabia a naruto por como manejaba la pelea sin salir lastimado.

"e… eso… eso lo prueba, no es leal a Konoha, atacó a esos anbu y los dejo heridos de gravedad" dijo un concejal civil que se moría del miedo. Cuando naruto lo vio se escondió bajo la mesa.

Naruto suspiró y redujo su sed de sangre hasta mitigarla por completo, luego miró al consejo shinobi.

"cómo ven no necesito al kyuubi para defenderme" dijo naruto.

"tonterías, ¿Cómo sabemos que no usaste el poder del kyuubi para hacer eso?" pregunto el anciano de lentes junto al sorprendido Hokage.

"por qué el kyuubi está ahí"

Naruto señalo a Hinata quien acariciaba tiernamente a un pequeño zorrito naranja en sus brazos, lo curioso de él es que ondeaba nueve colas cuales serpientes.

"que humanos tan patéticos, ¿Por qué piensan que desperdiciaría mi chakra en querer asustarlos? Mi sola presencia es suficiente para hacerlos temblar" dijo Kurama bajando de los brazos de Hinata al suelo y luego creciendo hasta parecer que naruto lo podría montar.

"tu… tu… tu eres…" dijo un concejal civil antes de desmayarse.

Kurama vio al consejo civil y les mostro sus colmillos a los ya muertos de miedo civiles, los hombres y mujeres en él tiritaban del miedo.

"bu"

Casi todos los miembros del consejo civil mojaron sus pantalones y se cagaron encima antes de desmayarse por el terror.

"hahaha, eso fue divertido" dijo Kurama volviendo junto a naruto.

"si lo fue, pero lejos de superar al maestro de las bromas naruto-sama" dijo el rubio divertido.

"ja, supera eso tonto" se burló Kurama antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

La sala recupero un poco su ambiente normal.

¿quieres explicar eso?" dijo shikaku nara, cabeza del clan nara. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"como vieron el kyuubi puede salir de su sello cuando él quiera, de querer destruir la aldea ya lo habría hecho, por lo que no, no deseo destruir la aldea con el poder del kyuubi ni tonterías como esas"

Todos los miembros del consejo shinobi asintieron con la cabeza, incluso hiashi estaba un poco sin palabras.

"Por parte de los anbu, creo que es obvio que solo me defendí" dijo naruto y el consejo asintió en confirmación aun estupefactos. "y sobre las técnicas" dijo mirando nuevamente a sasuke. "bueno, ¿hay algún sensor aquí?" preguntó a todos en la sala.

"yo soy un tipo especial de sensor" dijo shikaku nara.

"¿y puedes sentir cuando el chakra es drenado o disminuye?" preguntó el rubio al perezoso mayor en la sala.

"supongo que si, cuando atrapo a alguien con mis sombras por lo general tratan de resistirse, así que si me concentro en con sumir su chakra para fortalecer mi Jutsus puedo saber cuánto chakra les queda, y también saber qué tan grandes son sus reservas, porque por esos momentos mi chakra está conectado al de mi oponente" explicó shikaku, el consejo shinobi se preguntaba a donde quería ir naruto con eso, era solo el shinobi porque el civil estaba desmayado por completo.

"bien, entonces por favor conecte su sombra a la mía, es para una demostración" le dijo naruto a shikaku y este lo hizo, formo el sello de la rata y conectó su sombra con la de naruto.

"jutsu de posesión de sombra" dijo shikaku y atrapó a naruto. "¿y ahora?" dijo preguntó aburrido el Nara.

"ahora esto" naruto tenía libre control sobre su cuerpo, pero cuando quiso usar su chakra shikaku sintió ese tirón de su chakra contra el de naruto, entonces lo sintió. "Jutsus clon avanzado de sombras" dijo naruto creando un clon que apareció junto a él.

Nadie sabía por qué hacia todo eso, nadie excepto shikaku, quien incredulo y con los ojos muy abiertos susurró.

"increíble" dijo, pero los oídos altamente entrenados shinobi lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

"¿Qué sucede shikaku?" preguntó chousa akimichi, cabeza del clan akimichi.

"no lo puedo creer" siguió susurrando en shock.

"shikaku, ¿Qué pasa? Responde" le gritó tsume inuzuka cabeza del clan inuzuka, ya estaba un poco fastidiada por todo esto, todo tan falto de información.

Shikaku salió de sus pensamientos para responder a las preguntas que se le hacían aél.

"sí, lo siento" dijo volviendo a su yo normal, pero con una afilada mirada hacia naruto.

"es extraño decir esto, pero este niño tiene tanto chakra como… como casi la mitad de la aldea junta" dijo haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos un poco.

"¿en serio?" preguntó inoichi yamanaka escéptico e incrédulo, eso era mucho chakra.

"eso creo, puede que más, puede que sea tanto como toda la aldea" dijo shikaku al resto del consejo, mientras que unos admiraban el concepto otros tramaban planes para usar a naruto en sus propios fines, este era el caso de los ancianos. "pero eso no es todo" dijo shikaku. "cuando lucho por un segundo contra mi posesión pude sentir esas grandes reservas de chakra, pero cuando hizo el clon, sentí un drenaje masivo de chakra, casi tanto como mis propias reservas, y aun con eso, de alguna manera no parece haber rascado ni la punta de las reservas del chico" terminó shikaku, era increíble el chakra que un jinchuriki poseía, nunca había entendido por completo por qué eran las principales armas de guerra de las aldeas, ya que hasta donde él sabía konoha nunca había necesitado de esas armas para ganarlas, pero con el chakra de naruto, incluso si solo se le enseñara un Jutsus al azar, por más simple que fuera, como el shuriken kagebunshin no Jutsus por ejemplo, shikaku estaba seguro que la luz del sol sería bloqueada por las miles de shuriken que llenarían el cielo.

La sala estaba en un breve silencio, todos evaluando el enigma rubio que tenían ante ellos.

"realmente, no son el consejo más inteligente que existe ¿cierto?" dijo naruto en un tono que todo notaron como sarcasmo.

"cuida tus palabras cachorro" amenazó tsume inuzuka, ella no iba a dejar que se burlaran así de sus camaradas. Naruto no movió su cabeza, solo posó sus aburridos ojos en la mujer.

"soy un jinchuriki, un humano dotado con el poder de una de las criaturas más poderosas del mundo, de hecho, la más fuerte de ellas"

"je, si sigue así" dijo Kurama entretenido en la mente de naruto.

"por esa razón mis reservas de chakra son tan altas como las de cualquier kage, me atrevo a decir que van aun más allá de eso si la reacción del viejo significó algo hace un momento" dijo naruto aburrido.

"¿dices tener más chakra que el Hokage?" cuestiono chousa akimichi viendo con los mismos ojos aburridos al rubio, le parecía una exageración todo, ese miedo solo debía ser una técnica, aunque a shikaku le constaba que las palabras de naruto no solo eran por decirlas y ya.

"es una posibilidad ciertamente, pero mi punto es, teniendo en sus manos a una persona con tanto chakra como el mío, en una aldea militar, donde las personas con altas reservas de chakra son un recurso precioso como fuerza shinobi, díganme, ¿en qué momento de su existencia les pareció correcto desgastar y entorpecer a lo que posiblemente hubiera sido su mayor arma y carta del triunfo en cualquier conflicto, o incluso en cualquier guerra? ¿Cuándo pensaron que era buena idea atrofiar mis estudios a tal grado de ni siquiera poder graduarme de la academia? ¿ustedes creen que esa era una buena estrategia?" preguntaba naruto mirando al consejo con ojos reprobatorios de inteligencia. Pero fue ahí donde el Hokage intervino.

"yo estipule que tu condición se mantuviera en secreto" dijo y naruto lo miro como diciendo explícate. "tu vida no ha sido buena aun con los niños ignorantes de tu condición, ¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido si ellos también se enteraban?" pregunto hiruzen, y naruto tuvo que aceptar que era un buen punto, pero eso no respondía a sus propias preguntas. "realmente trate de que vivieras como un niño normal hasta que estuvieras listo, pero nunca espere que tuvieras que iniciar tu entrenamiento desde tan pequeño, ¿recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos?" pregunto el viejo.

Naruto lo recordaba, fue un día un año antes de entrar a la academia, él estaba entrenando y tras quedarse sin nada que comer de nuevo fue a pescar al rio, fue allí donde conoció al viejo por primera vez.

"cuando noté tus manos y heridas te pregunte por qué estaban así, y me dijiste que fue por entrenar, entonces moví los trámites para que entraras a la academia, pensé que mis ninja encargados te ayudarían como a los demás, quería que hicieras amigos y lazos para que no te sintieras solo, pero nunca imagine que tratarían de entorpecer tu progreso, la primera vez que reprobaste el examen de graduación pregunté a los maestros y me reportaron solo conductas malas y bajas notas, la segunda vez también, fue por eso que te regañe severamente también en esas ocasiones, pero cuando supe que en realidad trataban de sabotearte fue donde comprendí mi error"

Naruto analizaba las palabras del Hokage, si eran mentira o no a él ya no le importaba. De todos los presentes solo sasuke se encontraba atónito con la conversación, nunca pensó que naruto tuviera tanta influencia en el Hokage, además de que parecía que en realidad tenía un poder y potencial como ningún otro, por un lado estaba asombrado, pero por el otro estaba furioso, é que siempre había tenido la ayuda de todos, y que nunca le había faltado armas, pergaminos ni maestros para aprender, viéndose superado por aquel al que todos trataron de entorpecer, ¿esa era la clave? ¿tenía que hacerlo todo solo? ¿Cómo se había hecho naruto tan fuerte entonces? ¿solo por el zorro? ¿eso era todo?

"entonces eso solo quiere decir que esta aldea prefiere alimentar su odio que su sentido de autopreservación" dijo lamentando por última vez la estupidez de Konoha. "pero olvidemos eso, la razón por la que no le puedo enseñar mis técnicas a sasuke es porque no tiene el chakra suficiente para ninguna de ellas, las había creado basándome en los consejos de iruka-sensei, cuando me decía que usara el equivalente a un cuarto de mi chakra, bueno, seguro él pensaba que tenía el chakra de cualquier niño, y como en ese tiempo no lo sabía pues eso hacía, y ese era el resultado, en resumen, aun si accediera, sasuke es incapaz de hacerlas, ¿es esa suficiente razón para ustedes?" preguntó naruto a los ancianos, mismos que no sabían cómo discutir eso, una cosa era el negarse, pero si el niño era incapaz de hacerlas, aun si obligaban a naruto no tendría caso.

"es una lástima, yo tengo un bijuu, pero aparte de eso, solo alguien con un talento increíble y nunca antes visto sería capaz de crear uno de mis clones avanzados de sombra, un talento así sería codiciado por cualquier aldea, pero no hay nadie con tanto talento" decía naruto lamentándose, de alguna forma los demás estaban de acuerdo, las reservas de chakra de un jinchuriki eran un caso especial, pero alguien si un bijuu con tales reservas sería un recurso invaluable.

"naruto-kun"

Todos voltearon hacia Hinata quien cruzó los dedos con una expresión segura en su rostro.

"superkagebunshin no Jutsus"

Todos quedaron impactados al ver a la pequeña niña hacer el mismo clon que naruto podía hacer sin muestras de cansancio aparente.}

"¿ese es?" dijo tsume innuzuka.

"parece que si" dijo chousa akimichi.

Un kunai voló por la sala desde la manga de danzo rozando la mejilla del clon de Hinata, el clon ni siquiera intento esquivarla, había visto la reacción de danzo, y en un milisegundo había calculado la trayectoria del kunai. El clon se disipo en humo y en la verdadera Hinata apareció un corte en su mejilla, justo donde el kunai había rozado al clon.

"increíble, entonces era real, ella también puede hacerlos" dijo inoichi asombrado.

En esos momentos hiashi no podía concebir como es que su hija había logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo, ¿o es que siempre había sido así y solo lo ocultaba? ¿acaso el mocoso había hecho que ella dejara de contenerse? ¿o era algo más? Fuere como fuere, era una especial ocasión pues incluso hiashi estaba impresionado.

"parece que un prodigio estuvo con nosotros todo este tiempo" dijo danzo alabando un poco a la niña para dejar el hecho de que sus ojos solo veían una posible arma en ella.

Sasuke estaba atónito, ¿Cómo la tímida Hyuga tenía el chakra para eso? Lo que es más, incluso parece que no mermo en nada sus reservas al igual que naruto.

"momia" naruto llamo la atención de toda la sala, el rubio miró solemnemente a danzo quien no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto. "entiendo que querías probar si la técnica era autentica, pero si vuelves a intentar lastimar a Hinata" naruto obtuvo progresiva pero agresivamente rasgos más salvajes, denotando chakra del kyubi filtrándose mientras ojos rojos se encendían. "te mato" sentenció.

Incluso danzo no pudo evitar chupar un poco sus mejillas, no tenía miedo, solo pensó que era mejor no hacer enfadar al niño ahora que sabía que el kyubii estaba de su lado.

Todos en la sala podían sentir el instinto asesino que se filtraba del niño como una presa rompiéndose, incluso sasuke trago un poco de saliva. Solo hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro naruto se calmó.

"naruto-kun" le dijo Hinata, no estaba asustada ni preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a naruto, más bien estaba… emocionada, su corazón latía un poco rápido por ver al rubio volverse salvaje.

"¿sí?" preguntó naruto volteando un poco para atender a hinata, pero al voltear se encontró con un beso sorpresa de Hinata en su mejilla.

"jeje, creo que descubrí que me encanta verte enojado y con ganas de matar lo que sea que me ofenda" decía Hinata recargando su barbilla en el hombro de naruto mientras aún estaba en su espalda, naruto abrió los ojos poniéndose un poco nervioso.

"de donde sacaste las reservas de chakra para eso? ¡te exijo que me respondas!"

Hiashi se puso de pie y ordeno a su hija mientras observaba como actuaba descaradamente con el mocoso del kyubii, pero al hacerlo una cola de chakra rojo lo volvió a sentar, el instinto asesino regresó y todos volvieron a sentir un terror como no lo habían sentido en doce años, naruto ondeaba vigoroso nueve colas de chakra puro en su espalda baja, una de ellas envolviendo a Hinata con suavidad mientras ella la acariciaba.

"lo siento, creí haberte escuchado ordenarle algo a mi reina" exclamo el rey vampiro con brazos cruzados y sus colas hondeando majestuosamente, mientras miraba con ojos rasgados y salvajes a hiashi, sus marcas más pronunciadas, y con un tinte oscuro rodeando sus ojos, como si sus pestañas hubieran crecido de golpe dándole un aspecto por demás amenazante. Hiashi solo miraba impotente al rubio. O eso parecía.

Hiashi se liberó y corrió hacia naruto, para intentar darle un golpe huken al corazón, naruto ni siquiera intentó esquivar, iba a aplastar a hiashi y a arrancarle el brazo, pero cuando hiashi estaba a milímetros de él hiashi lo esquivo con un giro, pasó junto a él y sacando rápidamente un papel de su kimono se lo colocó a Hinata quien aun seguía rodeada por a cola de naruto y por lo tanto medio atrapada en su frente, era el sello del ave enjaulada. Naruto al ver esto tomó a hiashi en un parpadeo con su brazo, iba a estrangularlo para matarlo definitivamente, pero un anbu cayó del techo y juntando sus manos hizo brotar madera del suelo, esta se enrolló alrededor de naruto para aprisionarlo.

"si lastimas al líder del clan Hyuga serás puesto bajo arresto y ejecutado por traición" dijo tranquilamente danzo.

La madera absorbía el chakra del kyubii, aunque naruto estaba seguro que para cuando la terminara de absorber la aldea estaría hecha trizas, como sea, solo retiraría el sello de Hinata más tarde, no necesitaba un conflicto de intereses con el consejo de la aldea en donde vivía.

Naruto arrojó a hiashi hacia el anbu del mokuton haciendo que ambos se estrellaran en la pared, las colas rompieron la prisión de madera y luego desaparecieron junto con la ferocidad de naruto, Hinata no parecía sufrir ninguna molestia por el sello, así que por ahora todo estaba bien.

"cómo ven, domino por completo el poder del kyubii a mi antojo, ¿hay alguien más que quiera probar su efectividad?" nadie respondió bastante sorprendido

"está bien naruto, eso era todo para lo que te trajimos puedes retirarte" dijo el Hokage para evitar más conflictos que terminaran con naruto arrestado o con alguien del consejo muerto, al parecer naruto se había vuelto super poderoso de la noche a la mañana, así que por primera vez en su mandato el Hokage hizo algo prudente, no busco la ira de un superior.

Naruto reconoció la orden y se retiró junto con Hinata sobándose la frente, eso le molestaba a naruto, pero lo arreglaría llegando a casa.

-con los equipos genin después de la partida de naruto y Hinata al consejo-

"¿por qué el consejo de la aldea querría llamar a naruto?" preguntó kiba en voz alta, shikamaru debía admitir que esa era una buena pregunta.

"oigan, ¿dónde esta sasuke-kun?" pregunto sakura volteando a todos lados.

"se fue con el anbu" contesto shino quien también se preguntaba al respecto.

Ino estaba preocupada por sus nuevos amigos, parecía que este día no podía empeorar, primer sasuke insultando su propuesta, luego el hermano de Hinata exigiendo que ella fuera esclavizada, y ahora el consejo llamando a naruto, si bien recordaba ella, su padre le había dicho que esas reuniones solo se hacían cuando algo en verdad importante estaba en juego.

"oye tú, ¿por qué quieren esclavizar a Hinata? ¿Quién les da el derecho?" dijo kiba molesto hacia neji, este por su parte lo miró con indiferencia, pero reconociendo que el niño se encontraba en una posición social mayor a la suya por ser hijo de la cabeza de su clan contesto a la pregunta.

"El clan Hyuga es orgulloso, cuando uno de sus candidatos a líderes muestra ser inadecuado por no decir inepto para el cargo, entonces esto sucede, cuando dos hermanos nacen de la familia principal con posibilidades de liderar el clan es tradición que al menor de ellos se le imponga el sello del ave enjaulada para demostrar simpatía con la rama secundaría poniendo a uno de los suyos en la misma condición, solo que en este caso, el sello será impuesto a la mas incompetente para liderar" explicó neji a kiba y los demás herederos de clanes, puede que fueran menores y más inexpertos que él, pero seguían siendo de familias nobles y poderosas, tanto como para ocupar un lugar en el consejo de la aldea misma.

Todos querían decir algo, pero estaban instruidos por sus propios clanes que ese era un asunto de un clan particular, si ellos alegaban por interferir en esas decisiones estarían dando carta libre a que los demás hicieran lo mismo en sus propios clanes, eso traería muchos problemas a sus padres y a ellos mismo en un futuro, aunque niños, el mundo shinobi los había obligado a aprender todo esto en caso de que sus padres perecieran en una misión o simplemente se necesitara de alguien para liderar en ausencia de ellos.

Los jounin sensei tenían posiciones similares, en especial asuma sarutobi, quien era la cabeza actual del clan sarutobi, la única de los grandes clanes de la aldea que no participaba activamente ya que por ley el clan al que el Hokage pertenecía no formaba parte del consejo, esto con el fin de evitar favoritismo y un desbalance de opiniones.

"oye tenten, ¿estás bien?" preguntó lee tratando de alejarse de esa situación tan tensa y encontrando algo más que hacer en su compañera quien parecía perpleja desde que llegaron.

"¿eh?, em, oh, si, no te preocupes lee estoy bien" contesto tenten saliendo de su shock momentáneo.

"¿estas segura?, tu cara esta roja" insistió lee.

"jeje, ¿en serio? Qué vergüenza, pero si no te preocupes, estoy bien, ahora más que nunca, estoy muy feliz" dijo la niña sonriendo con gran alegría a su compañero, esto puso nervioso a leer por unos segundos, su compañera era una de los casi inexistentes contactos femeninos que el tenia, así que verla tan feliz y radiante lo puso nervioso.

"jeje, ya veo, bien, es bueno que estés tan vigorosa, así es como debemos aprovechar nuestra juventud" exclamo el cejon haciendo que tenten se riera, cosa extraña pues casi siempre sus reacciones ante esas cosas eran caras decepcionadas o fastidiadas, esto dejo a leer embobado un poco, pero saliendo rápidamente de eso decidió preguntar. "em, tenten-san, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué?"

"jejeje, tontito, no es anda, solo es algo que recordé" contesto tenten feliz.

"¿recordaste?" pregunto lee.

"si, algo que había perdido y que volví a encontrar" dijo tenten mirando feliz al cielo.

Lee no indagó más, de todas formas, no entendía lo que su compañera decía. En cambio, continuó mirando incómodo la discusión frente a él, ni siquiera él quería meterse en algo tan delicado como los asuntos de clanes. Las discusiones continuaron durante minutos, cuando llego a un punto muerto las palabras se acabaron, kiba solo quería saltar a partirle la cara al ciego, y los demás no podían dejar que tenían deseos similares, en especial ino, quien había defendido fervientemente a Hinata sacando a la luz todo lo que sabía de política, aunque lo que no pensó era que al final no importaba, neji no tomaba las decisiones, de nada servía tratar de convencerlo de algo, shikamaru llego a esta situación akgo tarde, al parecer a él también le había calentado la cabeza el Hyuga. Fue en medio de todo esto cuando naruto y Hinata aparecieron nuevamente.


	7. Chapter 7

-actualidad-

Lee noto como la cara de tenten se iluminó ante la llegada de la pareja, a la vez que vio como ella quería acercarse, pero de pronto esa expresión de alegría cambio por una de sorpresa nuevamente, lee no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de tenten, y no sabía que decir o hacer para liberarla de la aparente desilusión que su rostro comenzaba a tener poco a poco.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó kiba más agitado de lo normal, por la discusión de antes quizá, aunque esto no lo tomo en cuenta naruto quien parecía molesto.

"Hinata-sama, ahora acompáñeme para que su castigo sea impartido" dijo neji con una cara llena de deseo, deseo por ver uno de sus sueños cumplidos. Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo fue un puñetazo en la cara.

Neji salió del restaurante arrastrándose unos centímetros, su momentánea visualización de Hinata siendo sellada por fin lo distrajo demasiado.

"vete a la mierda, tú y tu clan pueden irse a la mierda" dijo naruto saliendo del restaurante para encarar a neji. Este por su parte se trató de parar.

"maldita basura, ¿Cómo te atreves a…?"

Neji dejo de hablar cuando notó a Hinata caminando detrás de naruto y luego avanzando delante de él, sorprendido al ver cómo es que Hinata ya portaba el sello, y claro, su rostro se llenó de éxtasis por ver a su prima al fin sufriendo la condición en la que el tubo que vivir casi toda su vida. Ahoja neji entendía la ira de naruto, pero aun así se burló, ya no era necesario arrastrarla después de todo, el destino había cumplido con su deber.

Neji se comenzó a retirar lentamente del lugar, no sin antes decir unas palabras para hundir más a lo que sería una devastada Hinata, solo para sazonar.

"veo que al fin la justicia es hecha, bien, espero que disfrutes tu vida como esclava, es lo que te mereces" dijo para luego retirarse caminando por la calle.

Esto lo escucharon los genin y los sensei, todos entendían bien lo que eso significaba.

"¿Hinata?" pregunto kiba con miedo.

Hinata se volteo lentamente hacia ellos, y ellos contemplaron el sello en un frente. Hinata no decía nada, solo parecía pensativa, ni siquiera cuando naruto la abrazó cambio su expresión más allá de cerrar los ojos.

"ven Hinata, vamos a casa"

Dijo naruto mientras Hinata le devolvía el abrazo, y desaparecieron en un shunsin de agua.

Todos parecían perplejos, nadie podía decir nada ante la escena más dolorosa que habían visto.

"Hinata, naruto" susurro ino y en un momento comenzó a correr rumbo al complejo del rubio.

Los demás escuchando el susurro la vieron y rápidamente la siguieron, todos ellos entendieron que ino se dirigía a intentar ayudar a sus amigos, y por kami que ellos también lo intentarían. Los jounin al ver esto solo suspiraron y ellos también siguieron a sus alumnos, solo sakura tenía dificultades para seguirle el ritmo a todos, tanto que en un momento los perdió de vista y no supo a donde ir, después de todo, ella era una niña civil y nunca había tenido el riguroso entrenamiento que los líderes de clanes imponían a sus hijos, ella no sabía dónde habían ido todos, pero recordó que naruto había afirmado vivir en el complejo Senju, y eso de eso si sabía su ubicación, llego cuando vio al grupo frente a las puertas, justo a tiempo para entrar junto con ellos, aunque a su parecer le pareció muy grosero que naruto no le quitara las armas a ella, diciendo que con o si ellas no sería una amenaza.

Cuando ino llego a la puerta del complejo ella se detuvo, toco la puerta y el clon la recibió, después de todo el clon no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, ya que naruto había usado su shunsin para ir directo a casa. Ino saludo y el clon dejo que pasara, sin embargo, tubo que desarmar al resto de visitantes antes de dejarlos pasar, aunque eso no sirviera de nada solo era para dar la impresión de que no querían pleitos dentro del complejo.

Ino corrió hasta la casa de naruto, que en realidad solo corrió de frente, y los demás la siguieron, preocupados pero aun así admirando el paisaje, después de todo era alrededor de medio día aun.

Ino llego a la casa, y aunque la seguía dejando embelesada, había cosas más importantes en ese momento, así que se adentró hasta la puerta de la casa, se debatió si tocar o solo entrar, el grupo esperaba su decisión, ino optó por entrar en la casa y buscar a lo que sería una pareja muy triste, tanto que no se tomarían la molestia de abrir a nadie en estos momentos, pero ellos necesitaban un amigo en este momento, y ella se los daría.

Cuando llegaron dentro de la casa ino comenzó a girar la cabeza en todos lados, vio la cocina, el comedor, y la sala, solo había estado ahí una vez y maldijo el no preguntar nunca por las habitaciones, ella se apresuró, esperaba ver a dos personas devastadas o por lo menos tristes lamentando un destino injusto, sin embargo, lo que no esperaba ver, era a la joven pareja acurrucada en un sofá sonriendo como si estuvieran en medio de una cita.

"¿Hinata? ¿naruto?" dijo ino no entendiendo porqué estarían felices ambos niños.

"Ino" dijeron ambos a la vez.

Era obvio, naruto los sentía desde que los dejo en el restaurante, sentía toda la aldea, Hinata por su parte reconoció su firma de chakra desde que estuvieron a una distancia cercana al complejo, era extraño para ella todas estas nuevas cosas que podía hacer.

Ino no encontraba las palabras para expresarse, ella pensaba en la pregunta de ¿están bien? Pero eso no parecía encajar, parecían estar bien, luego pensó en ¿Por qué no están tristes? Pero eso tampoco parecía ser lo mas adecuado, afortunadamente para ino ella no fue la que saco el tema a relucir.

"¿qué pasó con el sello?"

Todos voltearon hacia shikamaru quien fue el que había preguntado, luego voltearon hacia Hinata, y se dieron cuenta de que ella ya no portaba el sello en su frente.

"¿Qué paso?" se preguntaba asuma.

"¿era un genjutsu?" se preguntaba kurenai.

Naruto se reía internamente, por supuesto no les diría que le había quitado el sello absorbiendo el chakra del mismo con el rinnegan, solo bastaba con decirles que podía quitarlo y ya.

"¿Qué pasó con el sello que le pusieron a Hinata?" pregunto admirado kiba, el niño parecía aliviado.

"soy un maestro de sellos, romperlo no fue gran cosa" dijo naruto quitándole importancia.

Los genin no entendieron eso, pero los jounin se impresionaron, era digno de alabanza, pero eso rápidamente se olvidó, y en sus mentes esos pensamientos fueron remplazados por la morada del rubio, estaban en una casa que no se parecía en nada a las demás, si ellos se ponían exigentes en realidad casi todas las casas de la aldea tenían el mismo diseño, puertas corredizas, pisos de madera, paredes de bambú, todo era tan común, incluso en la capital del país del fuego no cambiaba mucho, y definitivamente en cualquier otro lado, a excepción de la arquitectura de suna en donde los jounin habían estado en un par de ocasiones, toda la casa desde el exterior hasta el interior tenía una fuerte presencia de modernidad, de un pensamiento fuera de la caja, algo innovador, y todo esto fue notado por el rubio, quien con una sonrisa y picardía hablo.

"bienvenidos al complejo uzumaki" dijo sonriéndole a todos.

Todos menos ino lo vieron con el mismo asombro, al parecer no tenía el mismo impacto para ella una segunda vez, Hinata solo negó un poco con la cabeza mientras reía un poco.

"maestro en sellos y gran talento arquitectónico, es en verdad sorprendente" pensaban todos.

Ellos hicieron muchas preguntas acerca del lugar y se les dijo que naruto fue el que había reconstruido por completo todo el lugar mientras todos admiraban el lugar con nada menos que asombro.

"increíble" exclamaron todos al menos una vez.

"¿y esta es tu casa?" preguntó kakashi asombrado.

"nuestra casa" corrigió Naruto mientras acercaba a Hinata por la cintura sacando una risa nerviosa de ella.

Ellos admiraron la construcción, nunca en sus vidas habían visto nada igual, ellos creían que incluso el señor feudal se sentiría celoso de naruto por vivir ahí.

"por favor siéntense" naruto jamás había tenido visitas en su antiguo apartamento, y entendía que todos habían venido aquí porque originalmente estaban preocupados, así que no estaba de mas ser hospitalario.

Todos se sentaron en la gran sala del rubio y de inmediato varios clones llegaron con cartas de menú, una para cada uno, venían vestidos de traje y con una servilleta larga en el brazo, el menú traía alimentos de varios tipos y unos que ellos no conocían, también varios pastelillos y postres. Nadie sabía que hacer, pero se dieron cuenta cuando naruto hablo.

"mmm, tráeme una rusa y unos Nuggets de pollo" dijo naruto y el clon se disipo.

"mmm, yo quiero una piña colada y pancita" pidió Hinata y el clon se disipo, no sabía que era pero seguro todo lo que naruto cocinara sabría estupendo.

"yo quiero te de yerba buena, un coctel de camarón y la crepa de esta mañana" dijo ino con entusiasmo y paso lo mismo, ella no sabía que pedía, pero tenía la sensación de que sabría rico igualmente.

Todos comenzaron a pedir y a preguntar a los clones por el menú y cuando todos se disiparon mas clones aparecieron con lo que cada uno pidió, a todos les fascinó lo que ordenaron.

Todos comían disfrutando sus alimentos, pero en medio de todo eso una voz se hizo notar.

"naruto, sé que son cosas privadas, pero, ¿crees que puedas decirnos lo que paso en la cámara del consejo?" preguntó shikamaru, no era común ver a naruto enojado, bueno, si, era común verlo hacer un berrinche por todo, pero no enojado a tal punto que actuara maduramente.

"si hombre, ¿Qué rayos paso? Un momento almorzábamos tranquilos y al otro apareciste con mirada espeluznante y Hinata con ganas de llorar" dijo kiba un poco molesto, no media sus palabras pero era la duda general, todos querían saber lo que había ocurrido. En especial una castaña con la mirada cabizbaja detrás del cejon, no parecía querer hacer notar su presencia.

"Bien ahora explica" dijo kakashi con migajas de pastel en su boca, ya hasta habían comido el postre, debía admitir que cada vez estaba mas a gusto con naruto, su cocina podría ser de valor estratégico en futuras guerras, tendría que mantenerlo cerca.

"mm, bueno, en primera, no estoy obligado a contarles nada, hago esto porque son mis amigos y los sensei de mis amigos, y ustedes se ve que son buenas personas" dijo señalando al equipo de gai junto con él. "y porque sino no dejaran de molestar con que se los diga" dijo mirando con aburrimiento.

"bueno, básicamente me llamaron para obligarme que le diera mis técnicas al uchiha en mi equipo" dijo naruto y todos parecían molestos ante la idea, las técnicas eran lo mas valioso que tenía un ninja, era literalmente información de vida o muerte.

"¿no dijeron nada de tu trato con kyubii?" preguntó kakashi.

Todos los jounin excepto gai asintieron, ellos fueron notificados cuando el Hokage se los dijo después de dar sus reportes acerca de cuales equipos pasaron, pero los genin no lo sabían.

"perdona, pero yo no sé de qué hablas" dijo gai. "ni nosotros" dijeron los genin.

Naruto no sabía que decir, no sabía si decirles, Hinata noto esto, y puso su mano sobre la de naruto, lo beso en la mejilla y ella se los dijo, después de todo, había mezclado su alma con la de naruto, tal vez no supiera sobre todo el conocimiento de las almas dentro del rubio, pero de la suya si sabía todo, todo sobre el así como el sabía todo sobre ella, y por supuesto, sabia sobre ese día.

"el día de la graduación, cuando naruto-kun fue engañado para robar el pergamino, él derrotó a mizuki haciendo que su propio shuriken se incrustara en él mismo, naruto regreso con el Hokage en esa hora acompañado de iruka-sensei para devolver el pergamino, para iruka naruto ya podía graduarse sin ningún problema, pero el Hokage tenía otra opinión, él rechazo la solicitud de naruto y no le permitió ser un ninja, debido a que naruto-kun no podía leer bien" contaba Hinata.

Eso ultimo sorprendió a los genin y a gai, era común que muchos civiles fueran analfabetas, pero que un genin que estaba por graduarse lo fuera era bastante difícil de creer, esos mismos pensamientos tuvieron los sensei cuando fueron notificados de sus equipos, todos menos gai. Había preguntas en el aire, pero nadie quiso interrumpir el relato de Hinata, cuando ella vio que todos lo comprendían continuó.

"los maestros habían estado saboteando el aprendizaje de naruto durante toda su estadía en la academia, así que era por eso el Hokage pensé en la posibilidad, pero cuando naruto fue rechazado como ninja se apartó un poco de la aldea, en un lugar que lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía olvidarse de sus problemas, al menos mientras estaba ahí. Su mente no pudo más con las preguntas que lo agobiaban, con la nueva información acerca de él siendo la prisión del kyubii su mente colapso, creyó en las palabras de los aldeanos de él siendo un monstruo, para resumir, estuvo de acuerdo con ellos, entendió y acepto todas esas ocasiones en que las personas se reunían para terminar lo que comenzó el cuarto"

Todos comenzaron a sentir un desprecio por esas personas, gai miraba seriamente a Hinata y por momentos a naruto, él no concia al niño personalmente, solo lo veía ocasionalmente cuando hacia travesuras por la aldea y cuando se escuchaba de el por las persecuciones que provocaba, pero ahora que lo pensaba, si el tiempo pudiera ser revertido, le hubiera gustado ser alguien cercano a naruto, él sabía lo que era que todos te rechazaran por algo de lo que no tenías control, en su caso fue una simple burla por una incapacidad, pensó que eso era duro y se esforzó al máximo con las enseñanzas de su padre, pero naruto, el tubo que soportar odio, odio puro y neto, no solo de otros niños, sino de toda la aldea, tanto como para organizar caserías en su contra, y aun así, el niño quiso ser un ninja ¿eh?, quiso ser fuerte para proteger lo que tenía, claro que puede que él no supiera lo que significaba ser un shinobi, pero aun así, continuo, aun cuando todos lo menospreciaban, gai sonrió un poco, había perdido ante alguien más que no era kakashi, la voluntad del niño eclipsaba la suya por mucho, si esas no eran llamas ardientes de juventud gai no sabía que lo serían. O eso pensaba, porque al final del camino, todos somos igual de vulnerables, no hay nadie indestructible. Hinata continuo.

"naruto quiso terminar con el sufrimiento de la aldea, comprendía que cada vez que lo veían no veían a un niño, veían al monstruo que les quito a sus seres queridos, y el decidió ayudarlos"

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto de repente la niña de los bollos en la cabeza, parecía bastante alterada, un poco asustada de lo que Hinata diría a continuación, todos la miraron y los jounin alzaron una ceja, de repente todos miraban a tenten.

"naruto lo único que quería en la vida era ser un ninja, él creía que de esa forma todos lo reconocerían, y dejarían de odiarlo y despreciarlo, su sueño era ser Hokage, porque desde pequeño vio que todos amaban al Hokage, todo se resumía a eso, el solo quería eso, amor, aprecio, ese era su sueño, ser apreciado, no quería venganza ni pagarle mal a nadie, pero cuando vio que eso jamás se haría realidad, no tuvo más motivos para vivir"

"no me digas que…" dijo Ino con ojos abiertos al igual que tenten, no pudieron acabar porque Hinata la interrumpió para dar la noticia de golpe.

"tomo uno se sus kunai y se lo clavo en el cuello"

Toda la sala quedo en silencio, Hinata miro sus caras en shock y decidió que tenían que saberlo con más detalle para que comprendieran lo que su naruto tuvo que pasar, incluso a ella se le estaban saliendo unas lágrimas.

"pero eso no era suficiente, el dolor era insoportable, y no quería sufrir demasiado, así que aceleró el proceso, comenzó a cortar alrededor de su cuello con su kunai para decapitarse el mismo, y lo logró"

Todos miraron a naruto, él solo bajo su cuello para mostrarles una cicatriz en forma de línea que rodeaba su cuello. Chouji no lo soportó más, corrió hasta salir de la casa y vomito, y muchos ahí querían hacer lo mismo. Incluso sakura estaba un poco conmocionada, ella solo pensó que estaba siendo una chica popular, despreciar a naruto era algo que todos hacían, no pensé que ella hubiera ayudado a contribuir con su suicidio, no, espera, no es naruto, es el kyubii de quien hablamos, se lo merecía.

Tenten puso una cara de shock y completo horror, su mirada impactada hacia Hinata era doloroso de ver, pronto comenzó a llorar aun con esa mirada de horror e incredulidad.

"pero entonces ¿Cómo sigue vivo?" peguntó asuma con una mirada seria.

"es ahí donde entra el kyubii" dijo Hinata, se apresuró a contar para responder a todas las preguntas con la conversación. "si naruto moría el kyubii también, en las palabras del kyubii, si naruto moría él seria disperso en la región, tardando bastante en reformarse, si los aldeanos hubieran logrado matar a naruto, en tres años el kyubii estaría de nuevo en medio de la aldea, y no haría nadie con el poder para detenerlo, esto lo dijo el kyubii a naruto momentos antes de morir, para él sería demasiado doloroso estar como chakra en todas partes, por eso decidió ayudar a naruto, lo curo y le ofreció un trato, para llevar sus vidas con más comodidad, naruto lo liberaría de su jaula dándole la posibilidad de salir cuando él quisiera, y él le daría a naruto su chakra y conocimiento" terminó Hinata.

"¿entonces el kyubii puede liberarse cuando sea?" pregunto kakashi alarmado, y aun mas lo estuvo cuando vio una nube de humo explotar frente a Hinata.

Un zorrito naranja de nueve colas estaba sentado en sus piernas.

"así es, ¿algún problema?" dijo Kurama a kakashi.

"¿no piensas atacar la aldea?" pregunto kurenai en guardia.

"hmp, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que destruir una patética aldea" dijo Kurama.

"como dormir todo el día" dijo naruto junto a Hinata y acariciando a Kurama.

"exacto" contesto el zorro orgulloso.

Todos miraban a Kurama con asombro, algunos queriendo acariciarlo también pero no haciéndolo por el miedo, puede que se viera esponjoso, pero aun era la mayor fuerza de destrucción en el mundo.

"eso es, asómbrense con mi magnificencia sucios humanos"

Naruto sudó una gota al escuchar los pensamientos de Kurama.

"sí, y por eso también le agradezco kyubii-sama, gracias por salvar a naruto-kun" dijo Hinata abrazando a Kurama y frotando su mejilla contra la del zorro.

"kurama"

"¿eh?"

"te doy permiso de llamarme por mi nombre, es Kurama" dijo el zorrito orgullosamente.

"así que te abres a alguien ¿eh?" dijo naruto riéndose.

"sigue siendo Kurama-sama para ti" dijo Kurama a naruto molesto.

"jejeje, Kurama-sama" repitió Hinata mimando al zorro.

La situación parecía haberse calmado, salvo por dos personas que aun digerían lo de naruto suicidándose, pero todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando una voz hablo.

"¿Qué naruto no era el kyubii? ¿Cómo es que ese monstruo puede estar en dos lugares a la ve..ahg"

Sakura fue golpeada en la sien por la niña con bollos, justo antes de que ino lo hiciera.

"¿Qué te pasa loca?" grito sakura a tenten, ella no dijo nada, su rostro furioso y lleno de lágrimas era todo lo que había, y de repente todos notaron a tenten, su estado parecía muy serio.

"¿tenten-chan?" pregunto gai, su alumna no parecía estar bien, pero sakura no le importaba.

"¿no me oíste? ¿Qué demonios te sucede?"

"vuelve a llamarlo monstruo una vez más, ve que pasa" amenazó tenten, esto sorprendió a muchos, no sabían la razón de la repentina apreciación de tenten por naruto, aunque sakura no le importo.

"puedo llamar a ese idiota como se me de la gana ¿entendiste tarada?, tu también díselo baka" chillo sakura a naruto después de tenten, y esto molesto a Hinata, ella la iba a poner en su lugar, pero también se le adelantaron.

"sakura por favor no grites aquí, no estás en tu casa, y honestamente es muy grosero que entres a un lugar al que no te invitaron solo para gritarle al dueño y llamarlo idiota" dijo ino con el ceño fruncido, los adultos solo veían las cosas desenvolverse.

"¡tu cállate ino cerda, solo estas molesta y celosa porque sasuke-kun te rechazo y me eligió a mí!" siguió ladrando sakura recordando lo de hace una hora.

Todos podían ver venir la pelea de gatas que se presentaría a continuación, pero sorprendentemente no ocurrió, al menos no como todos esperaban.

"tienes razón estoy molesta, pero no por la razón que tú dices" dijo ino calmada y suspirando. "estoy molesta porque pase gran parte de mi vida persiguiendo algo que no existía en primer lugar"

"¿y ahora que tonterías dices? Eso te pasa por juntarte tanto con el idiota de naruto" dijo sakura burlándose, Ino frunció el ceño.

"de mi di lo que quieras, yo sé que soy una idiota por perseguir el amor de un niño que no siente aprecio por nada más que por sí mismo, yo soy una idiota por tratar de ser tu amiga cuando lo único que querías era llegar a mis padres para que tu madre ganara más poder en el consejo, yo soy la idiota por maltratar a una persona tan bondadosa y buena, puedes hablar de mí, ¡pero con naruto no te metas!" dijo con voz firme y con el ceño fruncido y calmándose nuevamente, ella no quería perturbar la paz del hogar de naruto. "tú no sabes nada de él, nada en lo absoluto" a Hinata le parecía que esto ya lo había vivido. "él es la persona más increíble que nunca tendrás el lujo de apreciar, tiene el corazón más grande del mundo y no se deja llevar por ideas estúpidas como el odio o la venganza"

"como dije estas celosa porque sasuke-kun te rechazo" replico sakura con una sonrisa retadora y juguetona.

"¿crees que esto es un juego? Puedes quedarte con él, yo no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con él, prefiero ser amiga de naruto que esposa de sasuke, de hecho siento pena por la pobre ilusa que se quede con él, lo más probable es que desaparezca al instante de hacerle un hijo a la tipa y solo para regresar años después tan perturbado que ni siquiera reconozca a sus propios hijos, no necesito nada de eso en mi vida, pero te lo vuelvo a advertir, no te metas con naruto, porque si te metes con él también te meterás conmigo y todo el clan yamanaka" amenazo ino de brazos y piernas cruzadas, sakura se intimido por un momento pero luego pensó otra cosa y se siguió burlando.

"oh ya veo, ¿es que acaso te gusta? Hahaha, nunca creí que caerías tan bajo ino, mira que enamorarte de esa cosa, ¿no lo ves? Él es un monstruo, igual que el kyubii, ambos son aberraciones de la naturaleza"

Naruto y Hinata se molestaron por la ofensa que la rosada les hizo al otro, nadie lo sabía, pero Hinata ahora también tenía la misma condición de naruto, ósea, era igual a él y decirle que él era un monstruo por eso era insultar también a Hinata, los demás también se molestaron, ellos entendieron con la explicación de naruto que él no tuvo opción, naruto solo se pudo salvar de esa manera, ellos vieron claramente que sakura no conocía lo que era el respeto.

"¿en serio te gusta esa cosa?" insistió sakura pensando que esto era otro de sus juegos o competencias, y ya estaba cansando a todos.

"si así es, él es un millón de veces mejor que el emo que tu persigues, naruto no se deja vencer por la venganza ni el odio, ¿que el hermano de sasuke mato a su clan? Pobrecito, oh espera, ¿no era ese el mismo clan que usaba a naruto como poste de tiro al blanco? ¿o el mismo clan que sometía a la aldea con injusticia en la policía militar? Si, creo que era ese" grito ino, todos recordando al instante lo molestos y arrogantes que eran los uchiha. "supéralo de una vez, tu sasuke-kun desde ese día no ah tenido otra idea en la cabeza que no sea la venganza y el odio, aunque él no sufriera nada, si alguien en esta aldea tiene derecho a sentir odio y querer venganza es naruto, pero no lo vez despreciando a todo el mundo, ni actuando como si todo lo mereciera, él se esfuerza por ser una mejor persona cada día, por ser alguien de quien él mismo pueda estar orgulloso, es fuerte, valiente y amable como ninguna otra persona, daría su vida si eso significara salvar a alguien que le sonrió y que acabe de conocer, así es naruto, eso es mil veces más de lo que sasuke puede ofrecer" dijo ino jadeando y sakura no supo que más decir, así que solo se dedicó a hacer que ino se sintiera mal insultándola por la frustración.

"¿así que también te convertirás en otra puta de naruto-baka? Eres una facilota ¿verdad?, claro que si, en el mismo día que sasuke-kun te rechaza te vas con otro a abrirle las piernas como la puta que eres, bueno no me esperaba nada menos de ti"

"oye ya basta" dijo shikamaru junto con chouji.

"¿Qué, ustedes también apoyaban a ese idiota verdad? Si, es natural que los compañeros de equipo de la puta también se sientan ofendidos, ¿cuánto pasara para que también a ustedes se les quiera ofrecer? Sino es que ya lo hizo" dijo sakura con aire de suficiencia, hasta que fue volteada de una bofetada, todos estaban en suspenso por el dramón que se armaba, por eso no se metían, ellos querían ver en qué acababa esto.

"largo de mi casa" fue Hinata la que lo hizo y la que hablo. "normalmente soy muy paciente, pero esta vez llegaste a mi limite sakura, una cosa es estar peleada por algo que sientes, pero lo que tú estás haciendo es maltratar a ino como lo haces con naruto-kun, ellos no merecen la basura que tú quieres echarles, tú no tienes el derecho de burlarte de los sentimientos de alguien más, en especial si no pidieron tu opinión, si ino-san quiere estar con naruto-kun ella puede hacerlo, a ti no te incumbe en nada, ahora fuera de mi casa"

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Hinata de esta forma, la tímida niña que ellos conocieron ya no estaba. La segunda persona más sorprendida era ino, ¿en serio Hinata le estaba dando su permiso para salir con el que se supone es su esposo?, ella no lo entendía. Los ojos de Hinata brillaban en rojo y una nueva voz hablo.

Naruto seguía mirando pensativo al suelo, las palabras de sakura no le gustaron, a él no le gustaba que insultaran a las personas que eran importantes para él, ino se había convertido en una de esas personas. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, así que no noto cuando unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él. Todos voltearon a la chica de bollos en la cabeza, se dirigía a naruto, sea lo que sea que había estado pasando por su cabeza desde que vieron sus expresiones de dolor durante toda la conversación, parece que ahora se revelarían.

"lo siento, naruto-kun, lo siento tanto" dijo tenten abrazando a naruto mientras lloraba desconsolada.

"tanto tiempo, pensé que habías muerto, me dijeron que habías muerto, pero yo sabía que era mentira, yo sabía que seguías vivo y al fin te encontré, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo pase buscándote y siempre estuviste aquí, siempre estuviste junto a mí y no te note, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" decía una y otra vez mientras su voz aminoraba. Nadie entendía que sucedía.

Kurama tenía una idea, pero no estaba seguro, no hasta que la chica dio más detalles.

"esa vez yo te espere y jamás apareciste, pregunte a los dueños y me dijeron que habías sido daño colateral durante una pelea entre ninjas de otra aldea, yo te busque por todo el lugar pero no te encontré, jamás pude darte tu regalo de tu cuarto cumpleaños porque desapareciste sin dejar rastro. Lo siento, de haberlo sabido, no, de haberlo entendido mejor te pude haber ayudado, si no hubiera sido tan tonta seguro que pude haber hecho las cosas diferentes, pero desde que te fuiste del orfanato tu vida solo empeoro, y yo no pude estar ahí para ti" decía llorando a mares mientras aun sofocaba al rubio.

"perdóname, pero no sé de lo que hablas" dijo naruto preocupado por la chica que se le abalanzo.

"eres un tonto" ella se apartó para verlo a la cara. "¿ya no te acuerdas de tu secretaria?" dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas. Naruto abrió los ojos en shock, el abría la boca en una vaga representación de un pez, cientos de recuerdos volviendo a él en un segundo.

"¿toto-nechan?"

Él la reconoció, él al fin la reconoció, ella estaba llorando de alegría.

"baka"

Fue todo lo que dijo en poco más que un susurro mientras lagrimeaba.

Todos quedaron en shock por ya quien sabe cuántas veces en este día, las sorpresas iban y venían como alimentos en una pelea de comida. Las más confundidas fueron ino y Hinata, esto porque quedaron en shock cuando vieron que Tenten beso a naruto hasta que le falto el aire mientras naruto abría los ojos como platos y miraba hacia todos lados y unas cuantas veces a Hinata en busca de ayuda, pero ella también estaba paralizada.

Por fin se despegaron y tenten volvió a mirar a naruto mientras lloraba, pero esta vez con una mirada compasiva.

"ya no dejare que te alejes de mí nunca más, no permitiré que esas personas te lastimen otra vez, te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario, solo por favor, no te alejes de mi otra vez, ya no" termino y luego lo abrazo con fuerza.

"ejem" dijo asuma en una tos falsa.

Tenten se despegó de naruto avergonzada y se sentó el lugar que Hinata había dejado vacío, esto la molesto por su puesto pero rápidamente otro clon le trajo otro sillón.

"emmm jejeje, supongo tendrán preguntas, dijo tenten" todos asintieron.

"yo primero, ¿Por qué hiciste eso toto-neechan?" pregunto naruto.

"¿toto?" pregunto lee

"deja de llamarme así, se pronuncia tenten ¿oíste? Tenten" dijo ella al rubio a un lado.

"¿pero que fue todo eso?" pregunto kiba.

"explícate" exigió ino molesta.

Tenten suspiro.

"bueno, para empezar deben saber que naruto y yo estuvimos en el mismo orfanato, él siempre estaba solo por alguna razón, aunque hoy se cuál era esa razón, pero nunca jugaba con nadie y siempre se veía como si no comiera nada, un día me acerqué a él y le pregunte si estaba bien, el apenas y sabia hablar en ese entonces, él tenía poco más de dos años entonces, el me negó con la cabeza y me dijo con gestos que su estómago le dolía, y le pregunte si estaba enfermo, la respuesta fue que su pancita gruño, le dije que si quería la manzana que traía en ese momento, le había dicho que me había sobrado del almuerzo de esta mañana" tenten empezó a sacar unas lágrimas mientras arrugaba su rostro.

"tenten ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunto gai sin notar a Hinata bajando la cabeza, ella sabía por qué, naruto se lo mostro cuando la convirtió en vampira, ahora lo podía recordar, pues tenía los recuerdos de naruto.

"porque… porque él me pregunto si yo estaría bien hasta mi próxima comida y yo le dije que podría durar hasta la tarde, y entonces el me pregunto muy animado si a mí por ser más grande me alimentaban dos veces al día, yo lo negué y le pregunte por qué, snif, y él me dijo, snif, él me dijo que solo lo alimentaban una vez cada cinco días, snif snif"

Todos abrieron los ojos con horror, ellos no podían creer la crueldad de las personas de ese lugar, incluso sakura olvido su odio por un momento.

"Yo lo quise ayudar, le pasaba mi comida en secreto, él me llamaba toto-neechan porque no sabía hablar bien, él era un hermanito para mí, jugábamos a que él era el Hokage que a veces se lo llevaba a quien sabe dónde y a que yo era su secretaria, y otras veces a la casita, él era el papa y yo la mama, era la forma divertida de darle una parte de mi comida en secreto" tenten sonrió, pero luego bajo la mirada.

"cuando cumplió tres años el desapareció, yo lo busque por todos lados para darle su regalo que era una de mis mantitas, pero me dijeron que se había caído y cuando supe dónde estaba yo corrí para verlo, lo fui a visitar al hospital, al siguiente año tampoco estaba en su cumpleaños, pero en esa ocasión no me dieron respuestas sobre él, lo busqué durante meses, durante mucho, mucho tiempo, pero al final me rendí, me deprimí por mucho tiempo, y después me dije a mi misma que él no estaba muerto, nunca me mostraron ningún cuerpo, así que me negué a aceptarlo, y entrene para salir a buscarlo si es que lo habían secuestrado, entrene muy duro para poder ayudarlo si es que estaba en problemas, lo busque con el único nombre con el que lo conocí, monstruo, él me dijo que así le decían todos los adultos en el orfanato y mi mente de niña pensó que ese era su nombre, cuando supe lo que significaba la palabra deje de llamarlo así, pero también perdí todo rastro de él con eso"

"el viejo Hokage me dijo que mi nombre era naruto" dijo el rubio pensativo, hasta ese momento esa vez en el rio, cuando comieron juntos de los pescados que naruto había atrapado, en ese momento naruto supo cuál era su nombre.

"ahora lo sé, y me alegra tanto haberte encontrado" dijo tenten

Los jounin y los genin estaban horrorizados al escuchar las afirmaciones de la niña, no cabía en sus cabezas el cómo alguien podría ser así de horrendo, ino y Hinata estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y en estado de shock puro, ya no querían saber más, la vida de naruto era cada vez más dolorosa de saber con cada historia que escuchaban, ellas tenían una profunda tristeza por el rubio, incluso sakura estaba un poco desconcertada por esa historia.

"sí, lo recuerdo, pero em, tenten-neechan, ¿Por qué me besaste?" pregunto naruto sonrojado, tenten sonrió.

"porque cuando éramos niños te pregunte que querías de regalo para tu cuarto cumpleaños, y tú me dijiste que querías a alguien que te quisiera, estuve guardando tu regalo para dártelo el día que te viera" tenten se detuvo un momento y miro suplicante a naruto. "a mí no me importa que seas el paria del pueblo, ni tampoco que la gente me odie por estar contigo, realmente siempre eh estado sola también, nunca me adoptaron por ser ya muy grande y tampoco nadie vio por mi cuando asistía a la academia" dijo tenten frotando su brazo. "realmente, fue el deseo de estar contigo lo único que me impulso a seguir adelante, porque sabía que había una persona que si me quería" ella sonrió. "cuando tú me preguntaste que quería yo a cambio en mi cumpleaños, yo te respondí que también quería a alguien que me quisiera, y tú me abrazaste y me dijiste que ya me querías, fue el sentimiento más cálido que jamás tuve, nunca lo volví a sentir hasta hoy, hasta ahora" dijo tenten tomando la mano de naruto, pero luego ella bajo la mirada y miro hacia Hinata.

"pero veo que tú ya encontraste a alguien que te quiere" tenten bajo la mirada aceptando un poco y en resignación que la persona que ella amó más que nadie ya estaba pedido, ella se ilusiono por momentos con neji su compañero de equipo, pero esas ilusiones morían con cada día que pasaba junto a él, parecía que el Hyuga no tenía sentimientos que mostrar, y ella era una chica, no quería estar con un árbol andante.

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata y ella suspiro, pero le asintió después, naruto aun apenado abrazó a tenten, y también le sonrió.

"yo te extrañe mucho tenten-neechan, y si, tienes razón, ahora tengo amigos y gente que me aprecia, tengo a una chica muy linda que me ama y eso es más de lo que yo pudiera haber deseado, sabes que creo, que tu anhelo de que yo tuviera a alguien que me quisiera fue el que me dio a tantas personas maravillosas, gracias por eso" dijo naruto con tenten llorando en su pecho.

"pero esa quería ser yo" balbuceaba llorando en el pecho de naruto. Ino miro a tenten y comprendió el sentimiento, ella también quería a alguien que la quisiera.

Hinata suspiro, miro a todos sus invitados.

"bueno, creo que lo que querían saber ya fue respondido ¿verdad?" les dijo Hinata a sus invitados. Todos respondieron que sí. Realmente hoy había sido un día bastante agitado.

"bueno, en ese caso creo que ya no hay razón para estar aquí" ella miro a ino y a tenten. "y ustedes dos, si de verdad quieren a naruto o de verdad desean estar con él aceptare que salgan con él" todos se sorprendieron, en especial naruto.

"espera ¿Qué?" dijo el rubio.

"Bueno, no estoy diciendo que puedas tener un harem o que debas salir con cada chica que quieres, es solo que, bueno, conozco tu naturaleza, las vas a ayudar y sin darte cuenta las vas a enamorar más cada día por lo amable que eres, naruto-kun mira, créeme cuando te digo que eres la definición del diccionario del hombre perfecto, si todas las chicas supieran como eres en realidad estoy segura que todas estarían detrás de ti, y la verdad si fuera yo la que estuviera en el lugar de tenten o ino también me gustaría una oportunidad, dales una tú también, ellas necesitan a alguien que las quiera y las mime tanto como tú lo has hecho conmigo, y tú mereces mucho amor, no, simplemente amor, eso es todo lo que mereces" termino de decir Hinata. Todos en shock por que la niña super devota al rubio aceptara que alguien más lo tuviera.

"¿de verdad estás de acuerdo con esto?" pregunto kiba molesto por alguna razón.

"jeje, ¿les digo la verdad?, miren" ella extendió los brazos y dio una vuelta en su propio eje. "hay tantos narutos por todos lados que en serio dudo que yo note la diferencia" respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, ella en realidad se sentía asustada de decir todo lo que dijo, aún seguía siendo muy tímida, y no creía poder hacer feliz a naruto completamente, así que un poco de ayuda sería buena, además, ella entendía que por estar con naruto la aldea la rechazaría, y ella quería tener amigas con quien hablar cuando eso pasara, era matar varios pájaros con una shuriken. Todos la vieron con duda.

"pero ¿son solo clones no?" pregunto asuma.

"bueno si, pero ¿Qué es un clon? Y hablo de los de sombras no las ilusiones" pregunto ella.

"bueno un clon de sombra tiene la característica de ser tangible, también tiene las memorias del original hasta el momento que fue creado, y al disiparse todo lo que el clon haya aprendido regresa al original, por eso ese Jutsus fue inventado para el espionaje por el segundo Hokage, pero tiene la desventaja de que gastan una masiva cantidad de chakra, ahora mismo yo solo puedo producir veinte sin tener un agotamiento de chakra" contesto kurenai.

"exacto, es decir, si yo le doy un beso a un clon y este se disipa, entonces los recuerdos llegaran al original y naruto recordara haberme besado, en otras palabras es como si el mismo naruto estuviera en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo, por lo que no importa que naruto tome, sigue siendo naruto, bien podríamos salir en citas separadas cada una al mismo tiempo con un clon cada una y seria exactamente lo mismo, el único inconveniente seria que con un golpe fuerte el clon se disiparía, pero por suerte para naruto, ninguna de nosotras somo unas locas que lo golpearían por cualquier tontería" Hinata miro a tenten con una ceja alzada y ella negó con la cabeza y agitando sus manos delante de ella en señal de que ella tampoco lo era.

"ya entiendo, quieres decir que en realidad seria como si naruto tuviera dos hermanos gemelos, las tres estarían con uno y no habría problema porque tendrían uno cada una para ellas solas" dijo lee.

"algo así" contesto Hinata.

Ino y tenten abrieron los ojos entendiendo el punto de Hinata, ellas mismas se sentían mal y extrañas por el hecho de compartir a naruto, pero con la resolución de Hinata todo cobro más sentido y se sintieron mejor, ellas voltearon a todos lados y vieron muchos narutos, ellas de repente se sintieron abrumadas, ahora que lo veían no eran tres para uno, eran cientos y cientos para ellas tres, se vieron superadas en número y entendieron que más bien la situación era al revés, cada una podría tener como diez narutos cada una y seria como salir con diez chicos a la vez, eso se sentía mejor sinceramente.

"¿tu estás de acuerdo naruto?" pregunto Hinata seriamente a su rubio favorito.

Naruto bajo la cabeza un momento, luego volteo a ver a tenten y a ino, ellas parecían avergonzadas, quizá pensaban que estaban abusando de su amabilidad o algo así. Naruto suspiro y dijo.

"lo discutiremos durante la cena, pero solo nosotros, es decir ustedes tres y yo, discúlpenme los demás, pero esto es algo que se tiene que hacer en privado" dijo y los demás asintieron en comprensión.

"oye ¿tú no te le vas a declarar también verdad?" pregunto asuma bromeando con kurenai y ella le golpeo el hombro molesto. Todos rieron por eso y luego naruto hablo.

"entonces, ¿hay algo más que quieran saber?" pregunto naruto.

Nadie dijo nada, a excepción de un comentario de asuma.

"la juventud de ahora, a este ritmo van a tener niños antes que yo" dijo riendo para si mismo

Naruto miro a Hinata y ella a él.

"¿yo… tener hijos con… naruto-kun?" Hinata se desmayó y naruto la atrapo.

"jeje, me encanta cuando hace eso" dijo él entre dientes, tenten e ino también estaban rojas.

Pero luego miro con seriedad a todos sus invitados.

"por favor, no quiero que lo que hablamos hoy salga de aquí, se los dije a ustedes porque son mis amigos y los sensei de mis amigos, y el cejotas-sensei se ve que es un buen tipo, así que por favor entiéndanme"

Todos asintieron, el Hokage ya sabía de esto de todas formas.

"bueno" dijo aliviado, y los invitó al patio saliendo tranquilamente.

Salieron al patio y vieron lo hermoso que estaba, había un árbol en la orilla y un gran agujero lleno de agua, pero parecía haber sido construido con ese propósito pues tenía decoraciones en todos lados y una banqueta, también tenía una especie de isla en medio con bancos para sentarse, pero aun cubiertos un poco por el agua, parecía una barra de bar, pero acuática. Naruto se empezó a desvestir y sus invitados empezaron a verlo raro, pero lo hizo hasta que solo quedo en shorts naranjas.

"por allá encontraran muchos y diferentes trajes de baño para todos, por favor vayan pruébense el que más les guste y luego vengan" dijo naruto señalando y luego saltando al agujero con agua en una vuelta mortal.

Los demás decidieron no discutir e hicieron lo que naruto les dijo, los hombres tenían shorts de colores variados y las chicas bikinis muy hermosos a los ojos de naruto, todas las chicas menos kurenai y sakura fueron con naruto a preguntarle cómo les lucia el traje de baño y quedaron satisfechas y felices con las respuestas que les dio, la cual fue voltearse super avergonzado. Todos se divirtieron un rato nadando en el agua fría.

Todos fueron a la barra en medio de la piscina como naruto les dijo que se llamaba, todos pidieron algo al clon de naruto que los atendió y comieron todas una mojarra preparada con una limonada. Al terminar jugaron más e incluso tuvieron una competencia de voleibol en la piscina, todos se fueron cuando el cielo se puso naranja y solo quedaron naruto y las chicas, ellos estaban recostados en el pasto del patio aun con sus trajes de baño puestos.

"bueno, ahora quiero escuchar sus razones para estar con naruto-kun" dijo Hinata con voz seria a las demás. La primera en hablar fue ino quien también se puso seria.

"bueno, veras, desde ayer que le hice eso a naruto me empecé a cuestionar muchas cosas" ella bajo la mirada. "Me sentía terrible por ello y se los dije a mis padres, ellos trataron de consolarme, ellos me dijeron varias cosas sobre ti naruto, me contaron cómo aunque la gente te maltrataba tu siempre les dabas segundas oportunidades y hasta terceras, eso lo veía mi padre en tus recuerdos cuando te curaba de los daños psicológicos después de que te llevaban al hospital muy herido, el no quiso decirme que tanto, él me dijo que cuando hacia eso pretendía curar el posible odio que naciera en ti en contra de la aldea para mantenerte fiel a Konoha, pero que nunca fue necesario porque nunca dejaste que el odio llegara a ti, él me dijo unas palabras que ha dicho durante mucho tiempo, y para él es casi como un lema de vida, y él me dijo que esas palabras las aprendió de ti, de tus recuerdos, que el odio solo genera más odio, el dolor solo trae más dolor, pero una sonrisa, una sonrisa sana las heridas, y la amabilidad cura corazones"

Las chicas se conmovieron por esas palabras, y vieron a naruto mientras ellas también aceptaban esa lección de vida.

"Entendí que tú eras muy diferente a como yo creía y me dolió, el saber que te hice sufrir tantas veces y que nadie te mostro amor ni comprensión, que nadie vio más allá del zorro" ella comenzó a dejar salir lágrimas. "yo no sabía qué hacer, yo solo quería abrazarte y decirte que ya no tenías que llorar, que me tenías a mí, que yo cuidaría de ti, que no dejaría que alguien te hiciera llorar otra vez, pero entonces recordé a sasuke. Yo tenía mis propios planes para mi vida, quería ser la chica más destacada y sobresaliente de la aldea, todas querían a sasuke, antes de darme cuenta también pensaba que él era genial, lo veía como uno de los héroes de las películas que me gustaba ver, donde el héroe era serio, directo y romántico con la heroína, pero sasuke nunca fue así. Me empecé a cuestionar el por qué todos lo adoraban y a ti todos te odiaban después de lo sucedido ayer, y llegue a una conclusión; tu eres claramente un héroe, mientras que él solo es un niño que sobrevivió a una masacre, la gente le dijo que él era único y que él era especial, él se lo creyó y olvidó todo lo demás, solo le importaba él mismo, a sakura y a mí nos insultaba en la academia y aunque ella lo tomaba como algo que agradecer, a mí me dolía un poco, pero no me daba cuenta en ese entonces. Cuando los vi a ustedes juntos y felices, pensé en que quizá algún día sasuke también me daría el cariño que tú le das a Hinata naruto, lo deseaba, pero cuando veía su actitud, y egoísmo, no era nada de lo que yo creía ver en él, yo pensaba que él era el más genial porque no conocía a nadie más genial que él, pero ahora sé que tú lo eres naruto, no por los diamantes, no por tu casa, solo por tu corazón. Es verdad que sasuke perdió a su familia y también me siento triste por él en ese aspecto, pero no es nada comparado con lo que a ti te hicieron, el decidió sumirse en su dolor, y tu decidiste mostrarle al mundo que aun con dolor tu siempre seguirías adelante, creo que Hinata fue la única que se dio cuenta de eso, y luego paso lo del almuerzo… eso me dolió" ella empezó a llorar. "yo solo quería curar su dolor y tristeza tal como Hinata hizo contigo, pero él no quiso, me pudo haber rechazado diciéndome que no estaba interesado, eso hubiera sido mejor que los insultos que me dio, y sakura no ayudo, entonces entendí una cosa, que mientras que a él le ofrecí mi amor, mi tiempo, y todo lo mejor de mí, a ti solo te di lo peor de mi persona, y él me rechazo y tú me perdonaste en cuanto mostré un poco de arrepentimiento y simpatía, eso me abrió los ojos, el cómo se jacta, como presume, como humilla a los demás y exige las cosas, sasuke no es un niño triste y solitario, él es una persona malvada y cruel, él se goza en ver como el débil es humillado y cuando alguien demuestra ser más capaz que él es algo que no puede comprender, a sus ojos él es la cúspide y su mente se rompe cuando alguien mejor llega. Lo que quiero decir es, que justo ahora me siento triste porque me di cuenta que desperdicie muchos años de mi vida siguiendo a sasuke, y quiero hacer algo bueno con mi vida de una vez por todas, quiero darte el amor que no te dieron, y abrazarte y decirte que no estás solo, al principio lo pensé como una buena amiga, pero eso no es de amigos, yo quiero estar a tu lado, quiero curarte de tu dolor, mientras tú me ayudas a curar el mío. Eres un tipo increíble, también eres muy guapo y lindo, pero, sobre todo, me tratas como alguien a quien aprecias, en tan solo un día me mostraste más atención y aprecio que sasuke en toda la academia, ese tipo de bondad es algo que me gustaría disfrutar todos los días. Hinata perdóname por esto, no es mi intención quitarte a naruto, ni meterme en su relación, yo solo quiero alguien que me quiera, y naruto ha sido la primera persona en quien siento que puedo apoyarme sin temor a ser rechazada o insultada, siento que si estoy con él siempre estaré a salvo y se preocupara por mí. Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, pero… solo quiero estar con él, lo necesito"

Termino ino inclinándose horizontalmente haciendo una reverencia a la pareja, Hinata la tomo de los hombros y la enderezo, luego la abrazo sonriéndole, ino solo sonrió con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa mirando a Hinata y también la abrazó.

"¿y tú tenten?" pregunto Hinata viendo a la niña con bollos.

Tenten miro a naruto y le sonrió tiernamente.

"todo lo que dije antes en la sala, además de… bueno, un infortunado accidente" dijo tenten alzando una ceja a todos. "bueno, la verdad es que a mí me gustaba neji, mi compañero de equipo, pero un día hace meses me entere de algo que le pasó a su clan, neji nunca hablaba mucho, y no sabía socializar muy bien, un día en el entrenamiento se estaba burlando de lee, él le dijo que su destino era ser un perdedor, eso enojo a lee, le reclamo de que no conocía la frustración de ser considerado un inútil por no poder manejar chakra adecuadamente, que como a él se le daban fáciles las cosas no comprendía la humillación que le hacía sentir, entonces neji también exploto, ataco a lee mientras le contaba sobre su situación de esclavo en el clan Hyuga, yo también estaba ahí así que escuche todo, luego de eso me di a la tarea de investigar en bibliotecas y a espiar en secreto al clan Hyuga, bueno, en realidad solo los seguía por unas cuadras cada vez que me topaba con uno en la calle, pero era descubierta al instante, los anbu me conocieron por un tiempo como la acosadora Hyuga jeje, pero en fin, termine descubriendo que era verdad lo que decía neji, esto cuando un miembro del clan Hyuga le estaba gritando a otro, yo no entendía que pasaba, hasta que vi como el miembro que gritaba hacia un sello de mano y el otro se retorcía del dolor en su cabeza, entonces renuncie a neji, no me importaba que el fuera un esclavo, pero me daba miedo que si yo llegara a estar con él a mi también me hicieran una esclava, y mucho menos quería que a mis niños les pusieran ese sello, neji era un esclavo así que no creo que lo hubiera podido evitar" decía tenten bastante triste.

"igual no hubieras podido estar con neji-niisan, el clan es muy celoso en sus tradiciones, nunca hubieran dejado que él se casara con alguien que no fuera del clan, todo para preservar el Byakugan" dijo Hinata tomando el hombro de tenten.

"pues mira, otra razón más, bueno, y en cuanto a naruto, bueno… Yo lo estuve buscando porque quería estar con él, no me importaba como se viera o lo que tuviera en ese entonces, y no me importa ahora, lo único que me importa eres tú naruto, solo quiero estar contigo, y ahora lo es más que nunca, cuando llegue a ese restaurante no podía creer mi suerte, lo negué por un momento, pero eras idéntico a ese niño en el orfanato, y tuve esperanza, por eso no dude en seguir a todos hasta aquí si eso significaba verde de nuevo, y con todo lo que han dicho aquí pude darme cuenta de que también eres una persona increíble, y como todos aquí ya dijeron, tienes el corazón más grande del mundo, pero… también te hace falta amor… ¿me dejarías darte el mío?" termino tenten mirando a naruto suplicante.

Naruto se sintió cálido, ¿Qué era esa sensación? La sintió como seras, él sintió amor, sintió que alguien lo amaba, esto era lo que él quería, ¿sería demasiado egoísta tomar el amor de tres chicas hermosas?, ¿él estaría abusando de ellas?, él no lo podía explicar, él solo quería amor, que alguien lo abrazara, que alguien lo elogiara, que alguien lo mimara, que alguien le dijera que no estaría solo nunca más, la soledad era cruel, la soledad era un veneno que rompía el alma… pero él ya no estaría solo ¿verdad?, él podía ser feliz ¿verdad?, después de tanto tiempo ¿él en serio podía ser feliz? Se sentía como si no fuera algo natural, naruto sentía como si el universo fuera a colapsar si él se sentía tan siquiera un poco feliz, parecía algo imposible, pero de nuevo aquí estaba, con tres personas que le decían que era posible, él les quería creer, él en serio les quería creer, pero él tenía miedo, tenía temor de que esa felicidad se convirtiera en una burla, tenía miedo de que solo fuera una mala broma, él no quería pensar en eso, pero de nuevo la idea de él siendo feliz era algo que no podía comprender ni entender. Entonces, ¿Cuál era su respuesta?

"saben, en realidad me siento como alguien que le está robando algo al mundo"

Las chicas no comprendieron lo que dijo.

"siento que si ustedes me dieran su amor, al mundo le faltaría algo muy importante y yo sería él culpable, me siento mal por eso, pero la idea de dejarlas ir tampoco me gusta, si las aceptara me sentiría muy egoísta, pero si las rechazara me sentiría vacío, realmente no sé qué responderles, de alguna manera, siento que yo no debería tener esta suerte, que yo solo debería seguir como hasta ahora, como si el tiempo se fuera a desgarrar por tan solo tener en mi mente la idea de ser feliz"

Las chicas bajaron la mirada y empezaron a llorar un poco comprendiendo lo que naruto sentía, al pobre chico lo habían lastimado tanto, lo habían traicionado tanto, se habían burlado tanto de él en su vida que ahora no podía comprender la simple idea de ser feliz, no lo alcanzaba a dimensionar.

"no digas eso, si alguien merece ser feliz eres tú, el mundo te ha hecho tanto daño que ahora incluso la idea de ser feliz escapa a tu razón, eso me duele" dijo ino apretando su pecho con ambas manos.

"puedes ser todo lo egoísta que quieras, nosotras queremos que lo seas, mereces ser feliz, mereces amor, mereces paz, así que por favor no digas eso, porque me duele mucho verte así" dijo tenten limpiándose inútilmente sus lágrimas que no hacían más que aumentar.

"¿ustedes en serio estarían dispuestas a estar conmigo para siempre?" pregunto naruto con esperanza, pero con miedo también.

"claro que si" dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras estaban arrodilladas frente a naruto también arrodillado.

"entonces ¿puedo abrazarlas cuando yo quiera?" decía en un tono bajo pero creciente.

"si" dijeron con los ojos en pesar llenos de lágrimas.

"¿y puedo besarlas cuando yo quiera?" dijo irguiéndose un poco y suplicando con su mirada.

"si" dijeron empezando a formar una sonrisa en sus rostros llenos de llanto.

"¿y las puedo acariciar, las puedo cargar, puedo jugar con ustedes en mis cumpleaños?" dijo inclinándose hacia ellas con su mirada suplicante.

"¡si!" dijeron ellas más fuerte también inclinándose y uniéndose en un abrazo con naruto.

"¿puedo ser egoísta entonces? ¿puedo tenerlas solo para mí?" Dijo el sintiendo la calidez del abrazo, esa calidez que solo podría identificar con una palabra, una palabra que desde ese día en adelante naruto atesoraría por siempre. Familia.

"claro que puedes, siempre estaremos para ti, aun si el mundo se acaba" dijo ino llorando en el hombro de naruto.

"aun si el mundo se vuelve en contra de ti, siempre estaremos a tu lado, y siempre te vamos a amar" dijo tenten en su espalda.

"aunque las personas te quieran dañar, y aunque todo el mundo la espalda te de" dijo Hinata apretando más el abrazo en su pecho.

"puedes estar seguro, te vamos a cuidar" siguió ino apretando el abrazo.

"ya nunca tendrás que llorar por otra cosa que no sea alegría" termino tenten besando a naruto con una sonrisa, y esta vez naruto le correspondió.

Naruto estaba llorando de felicidad, él estaba siendo feliz, él si podía ser feliz, a él le encantaba ser feliz, él se quería sentir así siempre.

"¡gracias!, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias" decía naruto llorando mientras su voz disminuía y las chicas lo abrazaban y lo acariciaban.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, en silencio disfrutando ese momento, pero cuando acabo se separaron lentamente. Cuando todos se calmaron naruto volvió a hablar.

"esto es todo lo que siempre quise, una familia, y ahora la tengo, muchas gracias, por amarme a mi" dijo naruto sonriendo genuinamente a todas con un sol en su rostro, pues así parecía, como si su sonrisa brillara.

"em, ¿creen que yo también pueda formar parte de esa familia?" una nueva voz se escuchó y saco a todos de sus pensamientos, ellos se giraron y vieron a anko parada junto a un clon de naruto, parecía ser el que cuidaba la puerta.

"¿perdón?" dijo Hinata sorprendida.

"em bueno, primero que nada, lo siento, es que se veía que era un momento lindo y no los quise interrumpir"

Dijo anko siendo dócil, tan dócil como lo fue en la academia con naruto, tenten e ino la conocían como la vieja loca de las serpientes, pero nada más, ino escuchaba de ella porque su padre a veces la mencionaba de su trabajo junto con ese otro jounin ibiki, y tenten ya la había visto un par de veces en la tienda de dando a la que le gustaba ir, ella siempre ordenaba dangos como para diez personas, de lo que habían oído de ella es que siempre actuaba como una loca psicópata y sádica, pero justo ahora no veían nada de eso en ella.

"bueno, ¿Cómo lo digo?" dijo ella frotándose el brazo.

"¿también quieres estar con naruto-kun?" pregunto Hinata viendo la timidez de anko y sintiéndola por el ninshu de la timidez.

"bueno, yo, em… si" dijo ella.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Hinata limpiando sus lágrimas anteriores.

"bueno, yo" ella suspiro y se sento junto a ellos cruzando las piernas, a naruto le taparon los ojos para que no viera las bragas de anko pero ella notando esto se puso su gabardina encima un poco avergonzada por alguna razón, y lo dejaron ver.

"bueno, también eh sido juzgada y rechazada por este pueblo por algo que no estaba en mi control, la gente me juzga por ser la única discípula viva de orochimaru que sobrevivió cuando él experimentó con su equipo genin y luego traicionó a la aldea. La gente me ve desde entonces como una plaga o un arma que orochimaru dejo para ser activada en el momento en el que él necesite infiltrarse o solo para destruir la aldea. Yo misma no tengo mis recuerdos en orden así que no sabría decir si tienen razón o no, la gente me conoce como una loca por mis excentricidades y mi sadismo, pero siendo sincera con ustedes, solo lo hago porque de no ser así, bueno, creo que yo me la pasaría llorando y lamentándome por mi vida, al menos más de lo que ya lo hago, y bueno, como ustedes estaban hablando de ser egoísta y esas cosas, bueno, a mí también me gustaría ser un poco egoísta y ser feliz también, ustedes hacen parecer que ni el mundo entero podría separarlos, y bueno, yo también quisiera sentirme así"

Ella miro a naruto con tristeza esperando ser rechazada otra vez como ya tan acostumbrada la tenían. Todo hombre con el que salía la lastimaba, ya sea dejándola plantada o como parte de una broma o apuesta del idiota junto con sus amigos, ella ya estaba cansada de eso, si, el niño tenía como diez años menos que ella, pero aun así, parecía que él era más hombre que muchos de los grandes jounin o chunin en la aldea, ella solo deseaba paz, cada noche en su cama reflexionaba sobre su día, y siempre terminaba deprimiéndose por las cosas que le sucedían, termino metiéndose a ese departamento de tortura para poder desahogarse un poco con bastardos y espías, pero aun así, eso no aminoraba mucho las miradas de desprecio que siempre le daban, fue por eso que llego a un punto de quiebre en su vida hace años, decidió que las opiniones de las personas no le importarían más, y se empezó a vestir más reveladoramente y a hacer lo que le viniera en gana, hizo muchas tonterías, y después tuvo que pagar por ellas; solo el Hokage comprendía su situación, el viejo era como un padre para anko, él era quien la podía ayudar cuando se sentía triste, la sabiduría del viejo la animaba un poco a veces, de hecho, pocos sabían lo fuerte que era anko en realidad, era tan buena como cualquier jounin, incluso mejor que la mayoría, pero el odio de la gente no la dejaba avanzar más de rango, con suerte había obtenido el grado de jounin especial, es decir, un jounin en pañales, ella tenía todo eso en la cabeza siempre, pero aquí estaba una oportunidad de cambiar eso, ¿Qué importaba que fuera menor que ella? ¿Qué importaba que tuviera más de una chica? Bueno eso si la hizo dudar un poco, pero cuando vio al ejército de clones trabajando pensó en que al menos uno podría ser para ella sola, pero ahora todo dependía de la respuesta del niño, parecía que al fin había tocado fondo, aquí estaba ella, suplicándole a un mocoso por su amor.

"mira, yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte más que entrenamiento y si acaso, pero yo también necesito amor, y nadie en la aldea quiere estar cerca de mí por mi reputación y mi pasado, lo eh intentado pero la mayoría fueron bromas hechas a mí, o solo desprecios públicos hacia mi persona cada vez que alguien me invitaba a salir, y ya me canse también de eso, yo también soy una chica, esas cosas te rompen por dentro, pero veo que a ti también te han hecho cosas similares o peores, y creo que si alguien puede darme el amor que necesito eres tú, y yo a ti, porque puedo entenderte al menos un poco, además eres lindo, y lo mejor es que no pides otra cosa más que amor, quisiera saber qué es eso, por eso, ¿podrían dejarme ser parte de su familia?, la verdad es que a mí también me gustaría tener una. Se que puede que sea un poco mayor para ti pero, no me importaría en realidad" ella miro a naruto suplicantemente, naruto se le quedaba viendo con duda, las demás chicas tampoco sabían que decir, y esto termino de hacer estallar a anko.

"es solo que, ya no sé qué hacer ¿sí?, me llamo anko mitarashi, y no quiero hacerte daño ni nada, solo quiero a alguien que me quiera y me de besos antes de irme a dormir, alguien que me pueda abrazar, mimar, acariciarme, que me escuche en mis problemas, y que no se burle de mí, alguien a quien pueda mirar a los ojos todo el tiempo que yo quiera, que me ame, y bueno, veo que no tienes problema con tener más de una novia, en realidad a mí no me importa, mientras me des un pedazo de tu corazón eso es todo lo que pido" ella miro a naruto quien estaba sorprendido, anko estaba aquí, derramando su corazón para un niño que apenas entendía la vida, entonces ella bajo la mirada, con una sonrisa de dolor.

"creo que no… ¿verdad?" dijo ella sintiéndose como una tonta, por supuesto que no, ni siquiera podía ser tan buena para un niño, ella comenzó a lagrimear, y a sonreír mientras lloraba, normalmente se necesitaría de mucho alcohol para lograr eso en ella, pero ya no lo soportaba más, odiaba su vida, y la vida la odiaba a ella, ¿Cómo si quiera lo pudo imaginar?, ¿qué es lo que ella esperaba? ¿Qué la aceptaran? ¿Qué milagrosamente el niño la abrazara y solo porque si la besara?, no la conoce, no sabía nada de ella, era algo obvio en retrospectiva, pero aun así… dolía mucho. "por favor no te burles de mí, si me vas a rechazar solo por favor no me insultes, ya no quiero, no lo soportare otra vez, ya no" anko comenzó a llorar más fuerte, e incluso sus sollozos no los pudo contener.

Naruto miro con preocupación a anko, él miro a las tres chicas junto a él y ellas se vieron entre sí como poniéndose de acuerdo, se asintieron entre si con miradas decididas, ellas le sonrieron cálidamente y entonces naruto abrazo a anko.

"tonta, ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para rechazarte?" dijo naruto mientras envolvía a anko en un abrazo, anko abrió los ojos con algo más que sorpresa, entonces ¿esto era real? ¿la habían aceptado? ¿Cómo? ¿así nomas? ella se dejaba caer de rodillas para llorar en su pecho.

"muchos lo hicieron, fueron crueles, me lastimaron" decía anko entre sollozos amargos con mucho llanto.

"pues eran idiotas, desde ahora yo te protegeré, y me asegurare de que solo llores por alegría, y no te preocupes, no te daré una parte de mi corazón, te lo daré todo" anko abrió los ojos y alzo la cabeza.

"pero ¿y ellas?" dijo anko pero vio como aparecían tres clones de naruto y las cargaban de manera nupcial mientras las acariciaban juntando sus mejillas con las de los clones con una expresión feliz.

"a ellas también" dijo y anko fue hundida en su pecho nuevamente. Ella sintió los latidos de naruto, grito y moqueo hasta no poder más, lo hizo por varios minutos, los clones se habían llevado a las chicas adentro, solo eran anko y naruto en el jardín, lloró lo que nunca había llorado, y poco a poco se fue calmando, ella comenzó a sonreír sintiendo algo extraño y nuevo para ella, era algo que la hacía sentir bien, cómoda y ¿feliz?, ¿ella también podía ser feliz?, eso le hacía sonreír mientras aún se aferraba con sus manos a la ropa de naruto, él podía sentir su sonrisa en su pecho, eso le hacía sonreír un poco también.

"gracias" fue todo lo que dijo y naruto también la cargo sonriendo llevándola adentro junto con las demás chicas.

Naruto las dejo en los sillones mientras un clon les daba toallas a las chicas para que se secaran y se taparan del frio.

"ahora" dijo naruto haciendo un sello del tigre con su mano y haciendo brillar así toda la casa por segundos. "hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar".

Dijo naruto y les explico a las tres la verdad de su kekke genkai, ino y tenten se sorprendieron por las implicaciones de eso y de que naruto hubiera mentido, pero ellas entendieron después el porqué.

"verán, hay algo que no saben, y que no dije en la reunión" les decía naruto a las cuatro, solo Hinata no estaba preguntándose que era, y anko, bueno…

"reunión, ¿Qué reunión?" pregunto anko sin enterarse de nada.

"el consejo llamo a naruto-kun para que le enseñara unas técnicas especiales a sasuke uchiha, pero él se reusó, sin embargo, el líder del clan Hyuga le coloco a Hinata un sello de esclavitud, naruto y Hinata vinieron aquí y mi nuestros equipos los siguieron, luego nos explicaron acerca de naruto suicidándose porque el Hokage le negó el ser un ninja, larga historia" explico ino a anko quien abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué dices?" dijo ella bastante sorprendida.

"jeje, sí, pero es de eso de lo que quiero hablarles" dijo el bajando la cabeza.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿es algo malo?" preguntaba tenten preocupándose un poco por naruto, Hinata fue y se sentó a un lado de él, el sillón era bastante grande para los dos, ella tomo su mano y le sonrió, este gesto animo un poco más a naruto, y continuo.

"no se si sea malo, pero si es bastante inquietante" dijo naruto enigmáticamente.

"bueno, dinos de una vez" dijo ino ya no queriendo seguir con juegos de palabras.

Naruto miro a Hinata, ella le asintió, esto lo notaron todas sintiéndose un poco desplazadas por qué no sabían que ocurría, naruto suspiro y luego alzo la cabeza, las chicas pusieron toda su atención en él.

"bueno, verán, la mayoría de lo que dije durante la reunión era verdad, pero omití mucha información, la verdad es que quien me dio ese poder no fue el kyubii" dijo naruto extrañando a las niñas y asustando un poco a anko.

"¿entonces cómo?" preguntaba tenten con los ojos abiertos en confusión.

"bueno la verdad…"

Así naruto les conto de su encuentro con seras, y con alucard en su mente, de cómo lo salvaron y de parte de la historia de alucard, así como seras se la había contado a él, y lo más importante, les conto que Hinata ahora también era un vampiro, ya decían ellas que la niña lucía un poco diferente.

"wow, eso es ciertamente inquietante" dijo ino digiriendo aun la noticia.

A anko no le importaba, a ella le fascinó por alguna razón, su sentido sádico palpitaba y se descontrolaba por la idea de un vampiro caliente en sus brazos, oh si, ella quería ir hasta donde estaba el bastardo de su sensei y restregarle en toda su pedófila cara que alguien más había conseguido la inmortalidad antes que él, eso probablemente lo sacaría de quicio y haría una rabieta legendaria, pero muy a pesar de la diversión de anko, la promesa que le hizo a naruto de guardar su secreto era más importante.

"¿y dices que Hinata también es inmortal?" pregunto ino.

"bueno, relativamente inmortal, si alguien nos matara tantas veces como almas tuviéramos entonces sí que moriríamos definitivamente", dijo naruto.

"entonces, ¿nos vas a convertir en vampiros también?" dijo tenten dudosa.

"no si no quieren, Hinata-chan quiso así que lo hice, pero si ustedes no quieren entonces no" contesto naruto.

Ellas se miraron dudosas y Hinata decidió interceder por naruto.

"en realidad nada es diferente, lo único que cambió en mí, es que ahora tengo más habilidades y poderes, y creo que también hizo algo con mi timidez porque este día me eh sentido muy diferente, hice y dije cosas que estoy segura no haría normalmente" decía Hinata con un dedo en el mentón y mirando hacia el techo. "En realidad no duele ni nada, en realidad no hay nada que perder y hay mucho que ganar, por ejemplo, el chakra y conocimiento de todas las almas que uno pueda absorber, y también todas mis habilidades multiplicadas, cosas como fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, flexibilidad y más"

"a caray, eso sí me interesa" dijo tenten con un signo de exclamación explotando frente a ella.

"espera, ¿y los hijos? ¿Aun seremos capaces de tener bebes?" dijo anko poniéndose seria.

Eso ultimo hizo pensar a naruto.

"realmente no lo sé, seras-nechan jamás tuvo hijos, tampoco alucard-sensei" dijo naruto y vio como una sonrisa extraña se formaba en la cara de anko.

"oh bueno, entonces tendremos que comprobarlo" dijo y se paró para ir hacia naruto con una extraña lujuria en ella, pero eso a naruto no le agrado, Naruto se puso pálido y salto de su sillón para ponerse en posición de pelea.

"dijiste que no me lastimarías" dijo naruto viendo con enojo a anko.

"¿eh?, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto anko desconcertada.

"naruto-kun no tiene buenas experiencias sobre hacer bebes" dijo Hinata, ella había mezclado su alma con la de naruto y al hacer eso ella vio todos sus recuerdos, incluyendo muchos que en serio ella no quería recordar.

"¿a qué te refieres?" Pregunto anko preocupándose un poco por la expresión de Hinata y el extraño comportamiento de naruto.

"solo debes saber que naruto-kun no es virgen" dijo Hinata y anko y las demás entendieron al instante a que se refería. Anko miro a naruto sintiéndose culpable.

"naruto, yo, lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte recordar cosas dolorosas" ella se acercó lentamente a él como si estuviera cuidando que un cachorro asustado no saliera corriendo. "ven aquí" abrazo lentamente a naruto y el lentamente se tranquilizó regresando el abrazo, también lentamente. "no te obligaremos a nada que no quieras, y tranquilo, en algún momento intentaremos tener un hijo, pero será hasta que tú te sientas listo ¿sí?" naruto dijo que si con la cabeza en el pecho de anko, ella no sentía lujuria ni nada de eso, ella solo acaricio la cabeza de naruto por atrás. "¿te gustaría tener un hijo algún día?" naruto volvió a asentir tras pensarlo un poco, si, a él le gustaría en su momento, seria divertido tener niños para jugar con ellos. "¿te gustaría que tuviera tus marquitas de bigotes? ¿o quizá tus ojos? ¿o te gustaría que se vieran más como nosotras?" dijo ella sonriéndole a naruto y tratándolo con amor.

Naruto respondió débilmente.

"me gustaría que fueran como ustedes" él dijo dócilmente en los brazos de anko.

Anko se separó de naruto, se agacho, puso su mirada frente a él sonriendo amablemente, y luego lo besó. El beso duro lo suficiente para hacerle saber a naruto que anko estaría con él y lo apoyaría en todo. Ella se apartó de naruto sonriéndole y él también hizo una sonrisa de labios.

"eso se sintió bien ¿verdad?" dijo ella sonriéndole, Naruto asintió feliz con la cabeza levemente. "cuando alguien que te quiere lo hace, se siente bien, es lo mismo con el sexo" naruto borro su sonrisa. "cuando lo haces con alguien que amas y que te ama también no se llama sexo, se llama hacer el amor, porque es la forma más genuina de mostrar amor, en lo privado, solos tú y tu amor, y ese amor al cabo de un tiempo se transforma en un pequeño bebé que viene al mundo, ese bebé es el fruto del amor que tú y tu pareja se mostraron. Nosotras no te trataremos mal, ni te obligaremos a nada, solo queremos mostrarte nuestro amor, te prometo que no te dolerá, nos esforzaremos por hacerte sentir bien, así como mis besos" ella termino con un beso para naruto. "¿está bien?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

"espera, ¡¿nos estas ofreciendo para hacer eso con naruto?! ¡somo niños por amor de kami!" exclamo ino toda roja, las otras estaban igual.

"son ninjas, lo suficientemente grandes para matar, lo suficientemente grandes para acostarte con tu novio, además eso dará igual en cuanto naruto nos convierta en vampiras" dijo anko restándole importancia.

"no dijimos que aceptábamos eso" dijo tenten con el color de los tomates.

"¿dices que no quieres?" pregunto anko con una ceja alzada.

"yo… yo no dije eso tampoco" refunfuño tenten.

Todas lo pensaron por un momento hasta que se decidieron.

"¡haaaarg, bien! ¡pero más vale que tenga poderes increíbles!" dijo ino cruzando lo brazos y sentándose en un sofá refunfuñando.

"está bien, lo hare, si eso me hace estar más cerca de ti lo hare" dijo tenten con una mirada decidida.

"mi respuesta es obvia, ya quiero restregarle a ese bastardo que yo me volví inmortal antes que él" dijo anko con una sonrisa sádica, a todos les sudo una gota en la nuca por las manías de anko.

"jeje, bien, pero no lo haremos aquí, vamos a los dormitorios, el proceso es largo, será mejor si están acostadas para que puedan descansar después" dijo subiendo las escaleras y mostrándoles las habitaciones. "bien, pueden escoger la que quieran" les dijo naruto con una sonrisa. Todas se miraron entre sí y tenten pregunto.

"¿hay una con una cama lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos todos en ella?"

"mmm, bueno creo que si" dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza y abriendo una de las puertas del pasillo.

Cuando entraron vieron que la habitación era tan grande como la sala y era hermosa, además de que había una gran cama en ella. Naruto les dijo que se acostaran con el cuello descubierto y ellas lo hicieron, Naruto mordió a tenten, la cual miraba dudosa al techo, se sintió rara por un momento, las otras dos veían con atención el proceso, ino soltó un chillido cuando naruto se acercó a su cuello, ella cerro fuertemente los ojos para aguantar el posible dolor, pero este nunca llego, lo que si llegó fue un mareo que la hacía perder la conciencia cada vez más, anko miro a ino quien parecía haber bebido dos barriles de cerveza por cómo se movía, miró a tenten pero está ya estaba dormida, naruto se acercó al cuello de anko y ella se sintió un poco incomoda, la estaba mordiendo bastante cerca del sello que orochimaru había dejado en ella, a ella no le gustaban las mordidas ni jugando en la cama, eso le traía malos recuerdos, pero igual cerro los ojos cuando naruto la mordió, ella sintió sus colmillo penetrar su carne, la sensación era indescriptible, era placentera pero a la vez estresante, de repente ella también comenzó a sentirse mareada. Naruto mordió a las tres y ellas perdieron la conciencia, naruto creo clones para que lo ayudaran a cuidarlas de su fiebre, y mando a otros a hacerles ropas nuevas a cada una. Hinata solo se durmió al lado de las chicas, pero ella abrazada de naruto, esta era su primera noche con él en una misma cama, estaba nerviosa a morir, pero cuando sintió el abrazo de naruto ella se empezó a tranquilizar, eso ayudo un poco, se acostumbró rápidamente al rubio entre sus brazos, y acurrucándose en su pecho ella también pudo dormir en paz.


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente las cuatro se despertaron abrazadas unas con otras y tres de ellas sentían un pañuelo mojado en la cabeza.

"¿y esto?" pregunto ino tomando el pañuelo de su frente.

"era para la fiebre, naruto-kun procuro que no doliera, pero aun así el cuerpo se resintió por los cambios que estaba teniendo, y se manifestó en forma de fiebre, naruto-kun nos cuidó toda la noche" ellas siguieron el dedo de Hinata que señalaba a su derecha y vieron a naruto dormido recargado en la cama justo sobre las piernas desnudas de anko que eran tapadas por la manta calientita, naruto babeaba como un bebe, todas ellas se enternecieron y anko se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en la cabeza, Hinata había dormido con un clon.

"dime si no eres una lindura" susurro ino también pasando por encima de anko para ver a naruto de cerca y besarlo nerviosamente en la frente.

Naruto también empezó a despertar lentamente y las vio a ellas ya despiertas y sonriéndole, todas ellas estaban felices con naruto, él apenas se estaba quitando la modorra mientras se tallaba los ojos, pero al verlas claramente él también les sonrió aun tallándose un ojo.

"¿Cómo se sienten?" pregunto naruto frotándose un ojo.

"mmm, bueno, hinata tenía razón, en realidad no siento que hubiera cambiado en nada" dijo ino cerrando los ojos y tocándose por todos lados.

"mm si, yo tampoco" dijo tenten mirando sus manos mientras las abría y cerraba varias veces.

"eso me alegra, bueno antes que nada, les traje el desayuno" las chicas se alegraron cuando escucharon eso, ellas querían disfrutar la comida de naruto y anko quería ver que tan bien cocinaba naruto.

Clones del rubio llegaron con bandejas de comida con un aspecto y un aroma mas que agradable.

"wow, huele muy bien, no sabría ponerlo en palabras, solo el olor me dice que será la mejor cosa que probaré en mi vida" decía anko con corazoncitos en los ojos y babeando por poder probar ya la comida de naruto.

"esperen" ino detuvo a todas de atacar la comida.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto tenten confundida.

"bueno, la cosa es que, no traje mi cepillo de dientes" dijo ino apenada, eso les recordó a todas que apenas acababan de despertar.

"es verdad, yo tampoco lo traje" dijo tenten para si misma.

"ni yo" dijo anko juzgando si solo por hoy podría comer sin lavarse la boca.

"no se preocupen por eso, yo les doy unos en este instante" dijo el rubio.

Todas se alegraron cuando lo escucharon, y vieron como naruto hacia un clon que se disipaba al instante, solo para que un clon llegara segundos después con cepillos de dientes nuevos y con pastas dentales.

"¿wow como conseguiste eso tan rápido?" pregunto tenten asombrada.

"fui al hospital, o bueno, mande un clon, llego intercambiándose por una piedra en la puerta del hospital, los compre en el área de farmacias" dijo naruto asombrando a todas.

"ese es uno de los jutsus rango s que quería sasuke" dijo ino asombrada y deduciendo de inmediato lo que naruto había hecho, pero todos menos ella se dieron cuenta que no llamó a sasuke con el sufijo kun.

"sí, y se los puedo enseñar si quieren" dijo naruto sonriéndoles.

"una casa, comida, baños de burbujas, ropa, joyas, y ahora también entrenamiento, naruto-kun eres el chico más increíble de todos" dijo Hinata abalanzándose sobre el rubio mientras reía, todas también sonrieron al entender las palabras de Hinata, era verdad, naruto ahora parecía la mejor captura de todo konoha, o quizá del mundo, algo como lo que naruto les ofrecía a cambio de su amor incondicional solo podía ser igualado por lo que un daymio podía ofrecer a sus hijos.

"jejeje, cielos Hinata-chan, no es para tanto jeje" decía naruto riendo nerviosamente, a él le encantaba recibir afecto, era algo a lo que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando, pero solo de sus personas preciosas, se sentiría raro que un aldeano le sonriera después de todo lo que lo habían aborrecido.

Las chicas sonrieron genuinamente mientras procesaban lo que ahora seria seguramente todas sus mañanas a partir de ahora, despertarse al lado de una persona que amaban y que las amaba a ellas, era un concepto que podían disfrutar.

Naruto aparto a Hinata lentamente aun riendo, el sonrió a sus chicas que lo veían con algo más que afecto, el niño se preguntaba si eso era amor, el podría acostumbrarse. Pero de repente naruto se puso serio y volteo hacia anko, ella al instante perdió su sonrisa y se puso un poco nerviosa.

"¿Qué sucede bebe? ¿pasa algo malo?" pregunto anko un poco intrigada por como la veía naruto aún se sentía raro el usar esos apodos cariñosos, se sentían antinaturales, pero de nuevo, era algo a lo que se iba a acostumbrar.

El rubio frunció el ceño mientras la veía como si su cara fuera un acertijo que tenía que resolver, pero eso paró cuando él bajo la mirada.

"no es nada, o eso creo" dijo, y alzo la mirada lentamente para ver a anko de nuevo aun con duda. "anoche que te mordí para hacer el cambio bueno, se supone que el proceso es como unir dos almas, mientras que yo te doy una parte de la mía, tú cedes una para mí, eso nos une espiritualmente, eso crea un vínculo entre nosotros, algo útil de eso es que nos permite comunicarnos telepáticamente" dijo y todas quedaron asombradas por la noticia. "pero durante el proceso, sentí algo que no me gusto" dijo naruto enigmáticamente.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto anko un poco temerosa, ella tenía un indicio de lo que naruto se refería.

"bueno, cuando lo hacía, sentí como si dos almas estuvieran en ti, dos almas juntas, pero a la vez separadas, como si pusieras agua y aceite en un vaso, compartiendo el espacio pero sin mezclarse entre si" decía naruto con el ceño fruncido y una mano en la barbilla tratando de darse a entender.

"oh, entonces si era eso" pensó anko, ella supo a lo que naruto se refería, y se llevó la mano a su sello maldito.

"no sé cómo explicarlo" decía naruto aun pensativo.

"yo te lo explicare" dijo anko, todas la estaban viendo porque tampoco entendían lo que naruto quería decir, así que era mejor que ella se los dijera, si iban a ser una familia no tenían que tener secretos ¿verdad?, anko suspiro. "¿recuerdan lo que les conté ayer acerca de mi pasado?" pregunto anko y todos le asintieron. "bueno, cuando mi maestro se fue, él me dejo algo más que solo el odio de la gente" dijo, pero nadie entendía a lo que se refería. "me dejo esto"

Anko se quitó la mano del sello y todos pudieron verlo, naruto y todas las niñas pensaron que solo era un tatuaje que ella se había hecho, pero parecía no ser así.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto ino sentándose detrás de anko para poder ver mejor el sello, parecían solo tres comas y ya.

"se llama sello maldito, es un sello que me dejó orochimaru cuando se fue, no se por qué me lo puso, hasta donde sé, solo sirve para controlarme a voluntad, es por eso que no me oponía tanto a la idea que de fuera solo un agente durmiente que él pudiera activar en cuanto le diera la gana, no sabía que contenía, el mejor maestro de sellos que tiene la aldea dijo que parecía contener un poco del chakra de orochimaru, un veneno intoxicante y la capacidad de absorber algo, pero no sabía qué, pero ahora entiendo, también contenía una parte del alma de orochimaru, quizá es por eso que a veces duele tanto y el por qué escucho su voz en ocasiones" dijo anko tapándose su sello otra vez.

Todos quedaron fascinados con la historia, y se compadecieron un poco por anko. Naruto estaba frunciendo el ceño, quería ayudar a su nueva novia, pero ¿cómo?, él le dio varias vueltas a todos sus conocimientos sobre fuinjutsu, él podía sellar el sello, podía cambiar sus funciones, el chakra de rochimaru era el problema, si tan solo hubiera una forma de quitar el alma sin lastimar a anko… oh claro, naruto se palmeo la cara por no pensar en eso antes.

"anko-chan, ¿quieres que te quite ese sello maldito?" pregunto naruto, anko le sonrió con un poco de compasión.

"niño, los mejores maestros de sellos de la aldea han intentado de todo para quitarme este sello y no han podido, no me malentiendas, no desconfío de ti, pero ya me eh hecho a la idea de que es imposible" dijo anko resignada.

"bueno, si, ellos no han podido, pero yo no soy ellos ¿verdad?"

"¿a qué te refie…?" anko se detuvo cuando vio a naruto, ella abrió los ojos en shock por lo que veía, naruto le sonreía, le sonreía como si no hubiera nada que él no pudiera hacer, pero lo que la impacto, fueron sus ojos.

"naruto-kun, esos… ¿qué son esos?" pregunto balbuceando ino, ella y las otras chicas estaban hipnotizadas por los ojos del rubio.

Naruto sonreía, pero sus ojos ya no eran azules, eran de un color plateado con varios anillos concéntricos alrededor de una pupila muy pequeña, comas parecían situarse en esos círculos en patrones de tres.

"esos son… esos son… no me digas que esos son…" decía anko balbuceando, ella medio sabía lo que eran, por kami, no había ninja vivo que no hubiera escuchado de ellos al menos una vez, ya sea en rumores, conversaciones cotidianas, o solo como algo de cultura general, la forma de lo que muchos solo consideraban como un mito, algo que nadie creía pero que servía como historia para dormir a los niños, pero aunque fuera un mito, aquí estaban, y naruto los tenia, el… el… el…

"estos ojos son el doujutsu más poderoso de todos, el rinnegan, los ojos de los dioses, o más conocidos, como los ojos del sabio de los seis caminos" dijo naruto dejando con la mandíbula en el piso a todas.

Se tardaron sus buenos cinco minutos para salir de su shock momentáneo, anko tomo a naruto por su camisa y lo sentó en la cama en frente de todas.

"bien niño, explica" dijo anko tan seriamente como pudo, naruto se puso nervioso por un momento, aunque el deducía que algo así podría pasar.

"jejeje, bueno, por dónde empezar… bueno, veelo de esta forma, hace cientos de miles de años, mi maestro convivio con el sabio de los seis caminos" dijo naruto, pero se detuvo cuando todas las chicas dejaron caer su mandíbula otra vez, esto le saco una gota de sudor en la nuca a naruto, pero cuando se recuperaron ellas le asintieron para que continuara, aunque tenten aun parecía ver a la nada como si algo imposible se estuviera llevando a cabo frente a sus ojos. " jeje, de hecho su nombre era hagoromo otsusuki, Alucard-sensei y seras-neechan ayudaron al sabio y a su hermano a pelear contra una criatura conocida como el juubi, una bestia de diez colas con un poder inimaginable, el sabio y alucard-sensei eran muy buenos amigos, y un día, por los tiempos en que el sabio iba a morir, él decidio elegir a su heredero el cual fue uno de sus dos hijos, y acabado ese asunto, el sabio se retiró con alucard-sensei a un lugar en donde pudieran conversar en paz" decía naruto mientras las chicas le ponían total atención.

"el sabio sabía de las habilidades de alucar-sensei, por lo que le pidió que cuando él muriera, alucard-sensei tomara su alma, mi sensei lo acepto en muestra de respeto y así lo hizo, él obtuvo todas las habilidades del sabio, y cuando me dio su alma yo también las obtuve de él"

Terminó naruto dejando impactadas a las cuatro.

"¿dices que el sabio de los seis caminos fue real?" pregunto tenten asombrada, ella sabía que algunas de las armas del sabio estaban en kumo, su gran pasión por las armas la había llevado a esas investigaciones.

"sip, tan real como tú o como yo" dijo naruto.

"increíble" susurro ino, cada vez estaba mas convencida de que se había sacado la lotería con naruto.

Anko estaba impactada sí, pero ella tenía otras dudas.

"entonces, con esos ojos ¿crees poder hacer algo con mi sello?" ella no sabía lo que podían hacer, pero si naruto lo decía, entones ella no tenia motivos para que no se intentara, no perdía nada.

"sí, creo que puedo hacerlo" dijo naruto llevando su mano al sello de anko. "esto quizá pueda doler" dijo naruto y anko le asintió en señal de que estaba preparada.

Naruto frunció el ceño un poco y lentamente fue retirando su mano del sello. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de ver como una forma etérea salía del sello y era atrapada por la mano de naruto.

"¿eso es…?" pregunto tenten apuntando a la cosa que salía del sello.

"un pedazo del alma de orochimaru" dijo naruto.

"el saco completamente el alma de orochimaru dentro del sello, pero al instante abrió los ojos en incredulidad.

Anko sintió dolor durante el proceso, pero rápidamente se redujo hasta desaparecer por completo. Cuando anko vio hacia el lugar en donde estaba su sello este ya no era mas que tinta común y corriente en su piel, el sello se había destruido cuando naruto absorbió el chakra en él junto con el alma de orochimaru. Anko abrió los ojos en incredulidad también cuando vio que ya no lo tenia.

"oh… por… kami" dijo anko cuando pudo retirar la tinta solo con sus manos, le daba lujos, le daba amor, y ahora le retiraba el sello maldito, si, ella estaba teniendo a sus bebes.

"naruto cariño no sabes cómo te lo a…"

Anko se volteó tan rápido como pudo para besar a naruto por el gran favor que le había hecho, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio. Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa, parecía como si estuviera recordando sucesos de las guerras pasadas por como abría los ojos.

"naruto ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?" anko tomo a naruto por los hombros con extrema preocupación, el niño parecía estar en shock.

Naruto volteo lentamente hacia anko pero sin cambiar la expresión, cuando miro a anko a los ojos él la vio como si hubiera algo horrible que él no quería que ella supiera, luego bajo la mirada con aflicción en su semblante.

"naruto-kun, ¿Qué te ocurre?" pregunto Hinata confundida y también comenzando a preocuparse mucho por el rubio.

Naruto cerro los ojos y suspiro, cuando abrió los ojos él no las volteo a ver, él desvió la mirada, lo único que hizo fue extender su brazo, su rinnegan aun brillando, su brazo estaba frente a una confundida anko, ella no entendía lo que naruto hacia ni su comportamiento.

"muerde mi brazo, hazlo hasta que salga un poco de sangre, cuando lo haga, bebela, pero cuidado" naruto suspiro mientras desviaba tristemente la mirada. "puede ser… impactante"

Anko no entendió lo que naruto dijo, ella supuso que tendría que ver un poco con sus nuevos poderes de vampiro o como se llamara, pero al mismo tiempo siguió las indicaciones de naruto, si eso hacía sentir mejor al chico entonces ella haría todo lo posible para cuidar de su nuevo amor. Ella mordió el brazo y… jadeo.

"¿anko-san esta bien?" dijo tenten preocupada al ver como anko abría los ojos con una expresión similar a la de naruto, su mirada también reflejaba absoluto terror y negación, poco a poco se comenzó a tornar en una mirada de dolor y arrepentimiento, lagrimas comenzaron a caer mientras negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba de naruto.

Anko solo volteo a verlas con sus ojos igual de angustiados y les extendió el brazo, cada una de ellas mordió la parte del brazo de anko que más cerca les quedo para comprender lo que pasaba, ellas estaban un poco dudosas en si querían hacerlo o no, parecía ser algo bastante duro, pero tampoco querían quedarse en la ignorancia, así que lo hicieron… y ellas también abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y caras tristes después, ellas ahora entendían lo que sucedía. Naruto había leído los recuerdos de orochimaru hasta el momento en el que había colocado el sello sobre anko, y por medio de la sangre todos ellos vieron las memorias de orochimaru y el cómo fue traicionado por konoha.

En las memorias se veía a orochimaru siendo citado por danzo a una reunión de cuando él formaba parte de raíz, el Hokage le había pedido que se uniera a las filas de danzo y que se ganara su confianza, el Hokage quería mantener un ojo para vigilar a danzo, y hasta cierto punto orochimaru había cumplido con la misión en cubierto que se le había otorgado, y un día, mientras orochimaru cenaba, este fue llamado por danzo, danzo necesitaba una cosa de él, le había ordenado salvar a decenas de niños que habían sido infectados por un veneno irreconocible por parte de un ataque de iwa, él le había dicho que ese veneno había sido usado contra el primer hokage y había fallado, según los recuerdos que danzo dijo que towaki, su mano derecha yamanaka en ese entonces, extrajo de uno de los atacantes capturados, entonces él le ordeno que intentara injertar células del primer hokage en los niños para salvarlos y orochimaru así lo hizo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntar, él se apresuró a intentar curarlos pero los niños morían con cada día que pasaba, él no encontraba el veneno y no sabía como actuaba, tampoco sabía que reacción hacía con las células del primer hokage, pero él le creyó a danzo, ese era su único indicio. Orochimaru empezó a creer que era debido a la alimentación o al entorno por lo que no había funcionado con el primer hokage, pero de nuevo, él no sabía nada, solo trabajó con lo que tuvo. Pasaron los días y las semanas, pero no encontraba resultados, como podía mantenía vivos a los niños pero solo en estabilidad temporal, orochimaru lo intentó y lo intentó, pero esto no era como experimentar con los ninja que eran capturados tratando de espiar en la aldea, no era lo mismo que probar algo en un enemigo que fue capturado en las guerras, estos eran los niños de konoha, él no podía tomarlos como sujetos de prueba, estos eran el tesoro de konoha, y él necesitaba salvarlos, pero por más que lo intentó, él no pudo, no pudo encontrar el agente activo del veneno, a pesar de ser una de las mentes más brillantes en la genética en su tiempo él no podía hacer nada si los niños en los que intentaba un método morían apenas unas horas después, no había datos reproducibles, no había antecedentes, nada, el tiempo no era suficiente, y al final, él se rindió, e hizo lo innombrable, sin más opciones tomo los cadáveres embalsamados de los niños para hacerles autopsias y poder llegar a mejores resultados sin el miedo a quitarle la vida a ninguno de ellos, milagrosamente la investigación avanzo, con las autopsias se dio cuenta de cuales órganos atacaba primero el veneno, su distribución, y naturaleza, rápidamente avanzó, aumentando su esperanza de vida, el problema era que el tiempo de descomposición superó sus habilidades, y los cadáveres en las mesas comenzaron a descomponerse.

Orochimaru comprendió que a ese ritmo aun lo poco que consiguió aumentar la esperanza de vida de los niños no sería suficiente, y peor era que para cada nuevo método tenía que experimentar con un niño para hacer pruebas, no era que le gustara pero era necesario, y aceptando sus límites decidió pedir ayuda a tsunade, él lo lamentaba por los que murieran en su ausencia, pero si así podía salvar a los otros entonces él se arriesgaría, si él solo no podía salvarlos morirían de todas formas. Pero cuando el salió de su laboratorio para buscar a su compañera y pedirle ayuda, una guardia entera de anbu lo esperaban junto con el Hokage fuera del lugar, él no sabía que pasaba, el no pudo preguntar nada porque de inmediato lo atacaron e intentaron matarlo, el estaba en shock, el sandaime lo estaba acusando de traición al usar niños para sus experimentos y sus intentos por recrear la línea de sangre de mokuton.

Él sabía que algo raro había en eso pero fue lo suficientemente ingenuo como para no asegurarse de las cosas. Vio a danzo sonreírle detrás de la guardia anbu y orochimaru se llenó de odio desde ese entonces al darse cuenta como lo habían usado, parecía que danzo solo quería deshacerse de él porque orochimaru era uno de los candidatos al puesto de hokage junto con minato namikaze, o eso es lo que él pensó, orochimaru también quería ser hokage, pero la aldea que él amó lo traiciono, nadie creyó en él, por años lo llamaron prodigio y genio, pero cuando fue catalogado de traidor nadie se quiso preguntar si eso era verdad, el pueblo solo lo acepto como si fuera algo que ellos sabían que pasaría tarde o temprano, desde ese momento orochimaru se agrió.

Orochimaru puso en marcha su huida de konoha, no sin antes visitar a sus amados estudiantes genin, él quería protegerlos y usó su marca de maldición como la llamaron los de konoha, a orochimaru le hubiera gustado tener mas tiempo para investigarla y mejorarla pero desgraciadamente eso era algo con lo que no contaba, él se las colocó, el sello les daría mas fuerza, mas control de chakra, mas poder para emergencias, se suponía que ese sello contendría una parte del alma de orochimaru para que sus genin no pelearan solos contra el poder que el sello les daba y no se corrompieran por el chakra extra que tomaba parte del chakra de la naturaleza, pero esto solo funcionaria si ellos mismos aceptaban el poder del sello. Por desgracia para él, los anbu pensaron que él los usaría como armas a futuro y anbu de raíz de danzo mataron a dos de sus estudiantes, solo anko pudo salvarse debido a que ella se despertó y logro seguir a orochimaru cuando él le coloco el sello, ella no pudo seguirlo por mucho tiempo, la implantación del sello requería que ella descansara y se desmayó en medio del bosque, en un lugar donde los anbu de raíz no la encontraron por esa noche, también por eso los anbu raíz no la encontraron en su casa, ellos pensaron que se había ido junto con orochimaru, asi que cuando los anbu normales la encontraron desmayada en una parte del bosque de konoha, ellos la llevaron al departamento de tortura e interrogación en donde le hicieron justo lo que decía el nombre para buscar información de orochimaru. Desde entonces no se sabe nada de él.

Anko estaba llorando desconsolada en los brazos de naruto mientras susurraba entre sollozos.

"orochimaru-sensei"

Anko lloró siendo brazada por todos en la habitación durante varios minutos. Todos también sentían tristeza por el sannin que fue traicionado. Después de un tiempo anko se calmó, pero tenía una nueva meta para su vida.

"voy a matarlo, juro que voy a matar a ese maldito infeliz de danzo por lo que le hizo a orochimaru-sensei" dijo ella llena de ira y rabia apretando su puño tan fuerte que sangraba.

"y nosotros te ayudaremos" le dijo ino. Anko miro desconcertada por un momento a la niña y luego tenten la siguió.

"ahora somos familia después de todo ¿no?" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Anko cambio su mirada y su ira se relajó, ella bajo su puño y suspiro.

"sí, lo somos, somos una familia ahora" dijo anko con una pequeña sonrisa. "gracias" ella le dijo a ino, luego se acercó y la beso.

"¡¿eeeeh?! ¡¿po…por qué hiciste eso?!" dijo ino toda alterada, se cayó de la cama por el brinco que dio del susto.

"no lo sé, naruto nos tiene a todas, pero creo que nosotras también nos tenemos a nosotras, ahora somos familia, y ya que todos somos amantes del mismo hombre no veo por qué no podemos ser amantes entre nosotras también" dijo anko como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, debido a su mala suerte con los hombres era su amiga kurenai quien llenaba gran parte de su tiempo fuera del trabajo, ella mentiría si dijera que no tuvo en algún momento pensamientos sobre su bien desarrollada amiga, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo, era lo único bueno que tenía en su vida y no quería arruinarlo poniendo las cosas incomodas, pero ahora tenía una familia, ellos no la dejarían por razones tan simples, y como ella ah visto desde que llego, no había secretos, entonces las ideas tampoco tenían porque ocultarse, no necesitaban actuar como buena gente, era una familia en donde ya se habían abierto sus corazones y nadie juzgaría a los demás por lo que pensaban.

Todas pensaron por un momento en las palabras de anko, a ellas en serio les parecía extraño, pero sentían que las palabras de anko eran verdad, de alguna forma retorcida, pero contenían verdad, después de todo, naruto seguramente les daría diez clones a cada una para divertirse con ellos si ellas se lo pedían, y ellas estaban seguras que obligarían a los clones a hacer muchas cosas entre ellos, así que ellas hallaron razón en las palabras de anko.

"bueno, si, tienes un punto" dijo ino levantándose y respirando un poco para calmarse mientras procesaba la idea. Naruto abrió los ojos mientras contemplaba lo que anko sugería, en pocas palabras, naruto tendría a cuatro chicas salvajes que jugarían entre ellas solo para entretenerlo si el quería, y luego con él, eso no sonaba tan mal, podría disfrutarlo.

Mientras naruto estaba en sus pensamientos, Tenten volteo a ver a Hinata y ella se sonrojó un poco, tenten se acercó y también la beso, Hinata se sorprendió al principio pero rápidamente devolvió el beso, anko e ino hicieron lo mismo, ino disfruto más por que anko ya tenía experiencia en estas cosas, las cosas se estaban subiendo de tono cuando ellas se empezaron a acariciar.

"ejem" dijo naruto. Todas se detuvieron y lo voltearon a ver. "¿no se olvidan de alguien?" pregunto sonrojado y desviando la mirada, su pequeño naruto se sentía raro.

Ellas sonrieron y lo jalaron a la cama, todas ellas empezaron a besarlo y morderlo por todos lados, les parecía divertido hacer ese tipo de cosas, estuvieron así por un buen rato, alternando entre parejas una y otra vez. Se detuvieron cuando escucharon a un clon abrir la puerta y decirles que el desayuno ya estaba listo, ellas voltearon a ver al clon y luego sonrieron otra vez de manera depredadora.

El clon salió de la habitación mareado y dando vueltas por el pasillo con la ropa desalineada y lleno de chuupetones por todos lados.

"amo mi trabajo" dijo el clon a nadie en particular y alejándose por el pasillo.

Las chicas se empezaron a cambiar en la habitación y se metieron todas a la ducha, por suerte esta era muy grande, luego naruto les dio la opción de ir a las aguas termales de la planta baja y ellas rápidamente aceptaron. ¿sus propias aguas termales? ¡Pero claro que si!

"¿tienes aguas termales? ¡eso es increíble!" dijo ino brincando de la emoción, oh si, mamá estaba feliz, su hombre era cada vez más genial, si tan solo ella hubiera sabido esto del rubio hace años, hace años también que lo hubiera reclamado para ella sola, oh bueno, no se podía quejar realmente por tenerlo ahora, además de que hace años no sabía nada de esto, y ahora que lo sabe, es ella quien lo disfruta, jajaja, sasuke, ¿Quién era sasuke? Naruto era el chico mas genial de todos.

Naruto las guio hasta ellas, pero cuando él se iba a regresar al pasillo, ellas lo tomaron por los brazos y lo obligaron a bañarse con ellas. Parecía que el haber sido convertidas en vampiros les dio más seguridad y confianza. Naruto estaba super sonrojado al principio, pero pronto se acostumbró cuando anko le dijo que masajeara sus pechos, él obedeció y se le ocurrió una idea. Naruto hizo muchos clones, unos cuantos se transformaron en camillas que eran tan altas como el volumen del agua, naruto les dijo a las chicas que se recostaran y los clones junto con naruto empezaron a masajear a las chicas. Ellas se sintieron increíbles y uno que otro gemido salió de ellas. Masajes en los muslos, hombros, abdomen, espalda, cadera, pecho, cuello, era el cielo para ellas, nunca en sus vidas habían estado tan relajadas, solo anko sabía que se sentía como tener cinco orgasmos a la vez, era igual de relajante y placentero, ¿Qué clase de técnica monstruosa había inventado naruto con ese masaje? Ella estaba segura que cualquier chica renunciaría a su vida, traicionaría a su aldea y proclamaría devoción absoluta a naruto solo por sentir sus manos en ella 5 minutos, y todo ese placer era de ella solamente. Después naruto las saco del agua cargando y junto con sus clones les hizo un servicio de spa completo y todas ellas lo gozaron. Los clones vacilaron un poco cuando veían los cuerpos desnudos de las chicas, y aun más cuando llegaron a la parte de la depilación, naruto como era había visto muchas veces las partes femeninas en su propio jutsu sexy, pero no conocía sobre los cambios en los cuerpos, es por eso que se sorprendió cuando vio el frondoso arbusto de anko, parecía embobado comparando a las otras niñas con nada o casi nada en el caso de tenten, comparándolas con la selva de anko.

"jeje, ¿sorprendido? ¿es la primera vez que ves la intimidad de una chica?"

Naruto no sabía que responder, si, tenía memorias de muchas mujeres, pero en su experiencia personal no había nada de ello, así que solo asintió.

"je ya veo, sabes, no me lo depilo muy a menudo porque es incómodo cuando crece de nuevo, me pica un poco cuando eso pasa, por eso lo dejo crecer" dijo anko un poco apenada, no era que fuera demasiado en realidad, parecía un triángulo, solo se veía como mucho en comparación con las casi lampiñas niñas en la misma zona.

"bueno, no importa, igual me encargaré de eso, como draculina podrás controlar si vuelve a crecer o no" dijo naruto, esto sorprendió a anko, eso sería genial sin duda, tendría que despedirse de su vieja amiga, mah.

Las chicas abrieron sus piernas muy sonrojadas para su tratamiento, pero rápidamente sonrieron con ternura cuando vieron que los clones estaban igual o peor. Ellas también disfrutaron de naruto y sus clones cuando vieron su… ejem, bazuka.

"¿basuka? ¡esa cosa es un jodido misil!" dijo anko embobada en el pene de naruto.

Las demás chicas estaban sonrojadas y desviaban la mirada, pero cuando naruto las estaba depilando ellas dirigieron su vista a los clones que masajeaban su torso y pechos. Ino tuvo curiosidad porque el clon de naruto tenía una erección y eso la hacía sentir feliz de cierta forma, porque eso quería decir que a naruto le gustaba ella incluso en su cuerpo, ella estaba un poco insegura, si, naruto era el hombre perfecto, o eso había demostrado hasta ahora, pero ¿y ella qué? ¿Qué tenía ella para ofrecerle?, además de como objeto sexual claro, ella diría que era una heredera de un clan prestigioso, pero eso ya no tenía importancia para naruto, además de que su clan entero no igualaba ni por asomo a la de naruto, es por eso que se alivió un poco cuando ella noto que a naruto le gustaba tanto como para excitarlo, eso lo tomo como un cumplido más que nada, al menos podría complacer a naruto, aunque eso no significaba que no se esforzaría por ser la mejor novia para el chico rubio, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, por otro lado, a naruto parecía que mientras ellas fueran felices él también lo sería, y ya que han estado en confianza, quizá también podía hacer algunas cosas que requerirían mucha confianza, bueno, ellas ya se habían besado entre si un buen rato, así que ino suponía que disfrutar de naruto no sería malo, es decir, ahora ella era de el, y él de ella ¿verdad? Entonces quizá no la verían como una pervertida por lo que quería hacer.

Ino acerco su dedo insegura a la punta rosada del miembro de naruto, ella estaba sonrojada tanto como un tomate por hacer eso, y ya que estaba en medio de todas, cada chica pudo notar lo que ella estaba haciendo, para ellas el tiempo se detuvo, ellas se preguntaban si ino llegaría tan lejos en el primer día de ser la novia de naruto, no es que ellas no lo quisieran hacer también, pero las agobiaban las mismas dudas que a ino, ellas solo sostenían la respiración mientras veían como ino acercaba su dedo a la punta del miembro de naruto, bueno, tanto como podían aguantar la respiración con un naruto masajeándoles los pechos, tenten se sentía avergonzada también por eso, ella era mayor que ino y Hinata, y aun así era esta última quien tenía más pecho entre ellas tres, la verdad parecía que no se había desarrollado lo suficiente, ella se sentía un poco mal por sobrepasarse con su entrenamiento ahora, los pechos eran grasa también, y con todo ese ejercicio había perdido mucha grasa, ella calculaba que tendría tanto pecho como ino, esperaba que eso no incomodara a naruto, aunque por la erección que él sostenía junto a ella la hacía dudar... ¡espera un momento!, mmmm, si, ella tenía tanto pecho como ino, pero también tenía tanto cómo Hinata, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?, ¿acaso la transformación en vampira había hecho algo con ella aparte de todo lo que naruto menciono?, ella era como dos o tres tallas mas grande por el amor de kami, bueno, si naruto le había dado estos pechos entonces ella ya amaba al niño, esto era definitivamente un gran regalo, casi todas las mujeres en el planeta matarían por lo que ella estaba disfrutando ahora, oh si, ella le iba a dar muchos bebes a naruto.

Ino acerco cada vez más su dedo al miembro del rubio que tenía sus manos acariciando sus pechos con ese aceite perfumado que tanto placer le estaba dando a la niña, y cuando lo toco, este salto como espantado, a ino le parecio tierno que el pene de naruto fuera tan timido. La otras hicieron lo mismo y obtuviron la misma reacción, aunque Hinata lo hizo con los ojos tapados con su mano y volteando al otro lado mientras su dedo tembloroso tocaba a naruto, pero pronto se recuperó cuando noto que el miembro del chico era tanto o mas tímido que ella, ellas se rieron un poco y besaron tiernamente el miembro del naruto que tenían enfrente cada una.

Al salir, ellas se sintieron renovadas y llenas de vida. Naruto les había traído ropa interior nueva que a ellas les pareció de lo más linda y suave, a la par que cómoda, también les dio atuendos nuevos similares a lo que él traía puesto, Hinata e ino vieron el suyo y se dieron cuenta de que era casi igual al anterior pero con otro diseño que igual les encanto. Para demostrar su gratitud cada una besó a un naruto y ellas salieron hacia el comedor para desayunar, bueno, técnicamente ellas ya habían desayunado, pero todo ese calor en esas aguas termales quemaron muchas calorías, además, era la comida de naruto, con alegría ellas se pondrían gordas si eso significara comer más la comida que preparaba naruto, así que ahí estaban, disfrutando del manjar.

"aaah eso fue increíble" exclamo tenten muy satisfecha.

"jejeje, creo que en unas horas avanzamos más de lo que kurenai y asuma en todo un año" dijo anko pensando en su amiga y riendo para si misma.

"¿kurenai-sensei y asuma-sensei están saliendo?" pregunto ino con su sentido de chismosa activándose.

"oh si, pero ellos no lo admitirán en público, como dicen algunos, ellos andan de manita sudada" dijo anko riéndose después, era agradable hablar de estas cosas con alguien, ahora veía que en esta nueva familia no solo tendría un novio maravilloso, sino también amigas, si, eran niñas, pero eran mas de lo que anko había tenido en toda su vida, una mujer necesitaba amigas para chismear y socializar, y esto era algo que a anko le agradaba, hablar de trivialidades con alguien mas que kurenai, si era sincera la mayoría de veces la mujer de los genjutsus estaba ocupada, así que anko solo podía ahogarse en sus pensamientos, era un poco patético desde cierto punto, algunos días solo podía pensar en los temas que hablaría con kurenai cuando la viera, bueno, ella era su única amiga, pero ya no más.

"jajaja, quien lo diría, y yo que pensaba que tendría montones de amantes, con lo bonita que es" dijo ino riéndose abiertamente.

"haha, sí, pero es muy marimacha, rechaza a quien sea que le proponga una cita, aun no entiendo cómo es que asuma logro conseguir algo con ella, quien sabe" dijo anko riendo y charlando comodamente mientras recibía su pastel.

Los clones de naruto trajeron el desayuno que como siempre fue un manjar.

"me siento un poco mal por sakura-san, mi amorcito la persiguió durante mucho tiempo y ella nunca le hizo caso, ella seria la que disfrutaría de esto y no nosotras" dijo Hinata con un pan en la boca, aquí ella no tenía que tener modales, ella era libre, esta era su casa.

"no se lo merece, su obsesión por sasuke es enfermiza, quiero decir, está bien tener a alguien a quien ames y te guste, estamos en esa edad de los enamoramientos, pero ella lo lleva a otro nivel, la niña está loca por sasuke, literalmente, además ella siempre maltrato a Naru-chan y ni siquiera la escena de la academia la hizo reflexionar, ella no lo merece" dijo ino con su propia boca llena de comida y apuntando con el tenedor a Hinata.

Naruto platicaba con tenten acerca de su equipo.

"oye naruto-kun, ¿crees que pueda mudarme aquí? Es que me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con ustedes" Dijo ino tímidamente cuando terminaba su té.

"mmm, por mí no hay problema, ¿pero primero tienes que hablarlo con tus padres no?" contesto naruto pensativo, mientras que ino era su novia, ella seguía siendo parte del clan yamanaka.

A la niña le dio un poco de risa, después de haberse casado y que la hubiera convertido en vampira, ¿ahora necesitaba permiso de sus padres para mudarse aquí? ¿ya era un poco tarde no?

"bueno si, tienes razón… mmm… ya se, si me dejas traerlos aquí y que vean este lugar estoy seguro que ellos no tendrán quejas" dijo ino entusiasmada.

Naruto se rio un poco y se acercó a ino quien estaba a su lado y le quito un arroz que estaba cerca de su labio con un beso.

"esta casa es tuya, puedes traer a quien quieras y puedes estar aquí cuando tu quieras" le contesto naruto. Ino sonrió con alegría y le devolvió el beso, esto era lo que ella quería, lo que cualquier niña quería, un príncipe que la tratara como una princesa.

"gracias" dijo ella sonriendo con una de las sonrisas más tiernas que naruto había visto, esto la había hecho realmente feliz, eso alegro a naruto también.

"em, ¿eso aplica para mí también?" pregunto tenten contemplando la escena.

"claro que sí, para todas ustedes" dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa de dientes uzumaki marca registrada. Él tendría que hablar con su abogado, porque aparentemente cuatro chicas mas estaban usando su sonrisa.

"entonces no se diga más, esta misma tarde traigo todas mis cosas" dijo anko dándole un gran mordisco a su filete.

"sip, yo también" dijo tenten queriendo imitar a anko y también atacando su filete como un perro.

"siiiii" grito Hinata mordiendo su filete también, parecía divertido, y lo era, naruto después hizo lo mismo e ino después que el, al final se convirtió en un concurso de ver quien mordía el pedazo más grande de filete, la ganadora fue anko por su puesto, tenía la mandíbula más grande.

"oye naruto-kun, quería preguntarte algo" le dijo tenten al rubio mientras tomaba su jugo.

"adelante" contesto naruto con el filete en la boca.

"bueno, hay algo que noté hace un rato cuando estábamos en el baño, es bastante extraño, pero yo no recuerdo tener el pecho tan grande, y ahora que lo veo, tampoco recuerdo tener las caderas tan anchas, pareciera como si hubiera crecido de golpe, incluso creo que soy un poco más alta" dijo tenten haciendo que las otras dos la vieran y notaran esos cambios, incluso anko se examinó un poco y encontró que algunas cicatrices de sus manos ya no estaban, y nunca se había sentido tan bien con sus caderas como hasta ahora, de hecho, su pecho ya no hacía que le doliera la espalda, era extraño.

Naruto termino de masticar su filete y lo tragó.

"bueno, eso se debe a que te convertiste en una vampira" dijo naruto pero todas lo miraron sin entender realmente, era como si les hubiera dicho que la derivada de dos equis era dos cuando ellas querían entender la formula.

"sigo en las mismas" dijo ino mirando a naruto.

"jeje, bueno, no es por presumir, pero, van a notar de aquí en adelante, que ahora ustedes forman parte de la raza perfecta" dijo y todas lo miraron cada una con su propia expresión.

Anko lo miro con duda, tenten con incredulidad, ino con holgura, y Hinata luchando por entenderle.

"jeje, está bien, me explico" naruto se aclaró la garganta. "verán, el ser humano es una creatura adaptable, dependiendo de las condiciones atmosféricas y del entorno es como las personas se desarrollan, por ejemplo, en kumo están en una altura muy elevada sobre el nivel del mar, y tienen unos de los climas más extraños del mundo, las más comunes son las oleadas de calor, y los rayos ultravioleta del sol hace que muchos de los habitantes tengan que aumentar la melanina en sus pieles para protegerse de esas oleadas solares, por eso tanta gente morena ahí"

"¿el para qué cosa de quién?" pregunto ino confundida, ¿rayos ultra ultra qué? ¿mela qué?

"em bueno, ¿cómo lo dijo?, la raza humana es adaptable, pero solo hasta cierto punto, y cuando se ve condicionada a vivir en condiciones extremas esta evoluciona de alguna forma, dependiendo las necesidades, por ejemplo el clan inuzuka, ellos al trabajar con sus perros mezclaban constantemente sus chakras con los de sus perros, eso los hizo adaptarse a las habilidades de un perro gracias al chakra compartido, la energía física los adapto para que ellos también pudieran vivir y trabajar junto con sus perros, por eso su gran olfato, lo mismo con los aburame, y con muchos otros clanes"

Las chicas medio le entendían al rubio.

"ahora, nosotros somos vampiros, y nuestra evolución es prácticamente infinita, somos la cima de la evolución, a los hombres les gustan las mujeres de pechos grande y caderas anchas con grandes traseros por…"

"pervertidos" dijo anko interrumpiendo a naruto.

"si jeje, pero también porque es un instinto que viene desde los tiempos más primitivos, todos esos factores significan un mejor desarrollo y posibilidad de crianza en el embarazo de esa mujer, menos riesgos y en general una mejor candidata para reproducirse" las chicas se quedaron con puntitos en sus ojos y se miraron entre ellas mismas a sus pechos, caderas y traseros.

"los humanos entrenan para fortalecer sus músculos, y dependiendo como lo hagan obtienen resultados diferentes" dijo naruto para explicarlo con algo más relacionado a ellas como lo era el entrenamiento.

"oh yo sé de eso" dijo tenten interrumpiendo a naruto. "sí entrenas con cosas muy pesadas y durante series de repeticiones rápidas ganaras más fuerza, pero si lo que quieres es solo musculo entonces solo debes hacer una mayor cantidad de series, pero con poco peso para durar más" dijo tenten, su sensei le había enseñado eso, siendo el maestro en taijutsu más grande de la aldea.

"sí, eso es lo que yo llamo caminos evolutivos, ahora, nuestra raza, la vampiro, no tiene esos caminos evolutivos, nosotros nos adaptamos a todo mucho mejor que los humanos, no tenemos que esperar al siguiente día para obtener resultados de un entrenamiento, porque nuestros cuerpos tienen diferentes reacciones dentro de ellos, imaginen por ejemplo que necesitan cargar algo muy pesado, hay varias técnicas para aumentar la fuerza, están por ejemplo la simple de reforzar los músculos con chakra, y otra mas mortales como las ocho puertas"

"¿qué son las ocho puertas?" pregunto Hinata.

Anko les dio la explicación de las ocho puertas, tenten ahora entendía lo que su maestro estaba hablando una vez con su compañero lee.

"si nuestro cuerpo vampírico siente que lo necesitamos se adaptara para que podamos usar todo ese poder sin muchas repercusiones, otras cosas como el tipo de entrenamiento, existen las pesas que pueden causar malformaciones a largo plazo y los sellos de gravedad, un sello con demasiada gravedad podría destruir los órganos internos al no dejar que trabajen como deberían, si la redujéramos entonces nuestros huesos se atrofiarían, pero nuestros cuerpos no tienen esos problemas, si entrenamos con sellos que aumenten la gravedad del planeta por decenas lo primero que pasara será que estaremos pegados al piso, pero poco a poco nuestros músculos se irán adaptando hasta que podamos andar como si nada, nuestros huesos se endurecerán para soportar el peso extra de nuestros órganos y nuestros tejidos también se adaptaran, en cambio un humano normal por mas fuerte que sea quedaría aplastado como una tortilla por el peso de su propia ropa, como si dejaran caer una montaña sobre ellos, la regeneración también es mucho mejor, notaran que ya no tienen ninguna cicatriz, y las enfermedades tampoco les afectaran, mientras que los venenos y enfermedades son letales para los humanos por alterar desde su metabolismo hasta su genética, a nosotros no nos harán nada, un veneno es proteínas en docis masivas, pero nuestro cuerpo es capas de aprovechar todo lo que le pongan y distribuirlo en donde se necesita, por ejemplo, podrían comerse a mordiscos un tubo de metal y el hierro será distribuido hacia la sangre o algún órgano para usarlo, ósea, pueden comer lo que sea, cocinado o no, ustedes lo aprovecharan, inclusive, la comida que hoy comieron les pareció más deliciosa a ustedes que lo que le parecería al resto de las personas" decía naruto.

"es verdad, este arroz estuvo mas rico que todo el que había comido en toda mi vida" dijo Hinata, y en su casa no servían sino solo lo mejor, bueno, su antigua casa.

"los malos sabores y olores son señales de peligro, nos disgustaban por simple supervivencia, pero nosotros no peligramos con nada de eso, así que los malos olores no disminuyen, porque aun son útiles para los que nos rodean, pero no los detectamos como malos, o desagradables, sino solo como otro tipo de olor, el azufre de un gas para un humano es desagradable, para nosotros es como oler pasto, es característico pero no desagradable, el olor de la sangre es nauseabundo, pero para ustedes será un olor agradable, ya que la sangre contiene un sin fin de nutrientes que podemos aprovechar, en fin, somos lo más adaptable, si un día las persiguen y se topan con el mar, no teman saltar a él, somos tan perfectamente adaptables que ustedes mismas pueden decidir como cambiar para su ventaja, las temperaturas extremas tampoco son gran problema, si lo necesitan bien podrían nadar en lava sin muchas complicaciones"

Naruto terminó con su explicación, todo era en verdad sorprendente, ahora eran prácticamente la cima de la cadena alimenticia, hace un rato pudieron transmitirse recuerdos a través de la sangre, eso ya era algo bastante bueno estratégicamente hablando, ahora entendían lo que naruto quería decir cuando dijo que eran la raza perfecta. Hinata hizo que su cabello disminuyera hasta tener una cola de caballo y casi estar rapada de los lados, todas la vieron con asombro, lo hizo para que pudieran apreciar las branquias que se formaban en su cuello, ella entonces levanto la mano y vieron como la intersección de sus dedos estaban unidas, como si fueran aletas, luego regreso a la normalidad, lo hizo para ayudar a naruto en su explicación, ellas estaban asombradas.

"espera, ¿osea que puedo tener el peinado que quiera cuando yo quiera?" dijo ino emocionada cerrando los ojos con fuerza y concentrándose, todas vieron como su cabello crecía hasta las rodillas y su altura aumentaba, ella se paró de su silla y dio una vuelta, era increíble, ahora ino parecía tener la misma edad que anko, las demás la vieron con asombro, naruto tapándose un poco la nariz por la hemorragia, ino noto la reacción de naruto y sonrió traviesamente, ella puso sus brazos bajo sus pechos y se inclinó hacia naruto.

"¿te gusta lo que vez?" dijo ino a naruto mientras sonreía descaradamente, naruto solo se desmayó por la hemorragia.

Anko miro a ino sorprendida y también cerro los ojos, ella se encogió hasta aparentar tener la edad de ino, luego se concentró otra vez y se convirtió en un clon de Hinata, ella pensaba que la sangre que bebieron de ella hizo algo, pero no se explicaba como ella hizo eso, ella podía transformarse en quien ella quisiera. Anko regreso a su forma adulta, a ella le gustaba así como era, ya era bastante bonita así y bien dotada también, por algo vestía solo con ropa de maya, ella estaba orgullosa de sus medidas. Ino también regreso a su forma original, solo que conservo su cola de caballo hasta las rodillas.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta que ahora sabían un poco más de cosas, algunos conocimientos sobre sellado y otros ninjutsus, ellas entendieron después que era gracias a que compartieron su alma con naruto, y el la suya con ellas, ahora tenían aún más arsenal, eso las motivo, en especial a tenten, pues no solo de naruto, también tenían conocimientos de anko, más tarde harían una de sus prácticas comunes el beber sangre la una de la otra para compartir lo que aprendían en sus entrenamientos, era algo bastante útil en realidad, pero por ahora solo era el descubrimiento, aunque ya sentían que lo podían aplicar sin problemas, en verdad que ser vampiro era algo impactante, naruto sentía como que estaba explotando demasiado el bug del juego.

"espera, ¿esto significa que ahora nosotras también tenemos todos esos kekke genkai de los que hablaste?" pregunto tenten ilusionándose con poder hacer tantas cosas como ella quisiera, ella había oído acerca de unos geniales, escupir lava, crear hielo, volverte metal, sería tan increíble, y naruto se los había dicho en su explicación de su condición de vampiro.

"bueno, eso no lo sé, ya que esas líneas de sangre las tengo por las almas dentro de mí, su chakra está unido al mío" dijo naruto rascándose la nuca un poco triste por no saber si era posible, las chicas estaban un poco decaídas por eso, a ellas les hubiera gustado tener todas esas líneas de sangre, serian la envidia de todos, naruto noto esto y decidió animarlas un poco. "pero si hay algo que puedo asegurar que tienen" dijo y todas alzaron sus cabezas. "todas tienen mi línea de sangre" dijo naruto sonriendo, las chicas sonrieron igual.

"si, es verdad, el ser un vampiro es una grandiosa línea de sangre por si sola" dijo ino sonriendo, ella aún estaba decepcionada, pero recordarles eso hacia un poco mejor las cosas.

"así es, este fue el regalo de naruto-kun" dijo tenten un poco más alegre.

"¿de que hablan?" pregunto naruto alzando una ceja.

Todas las chicas lo vieron sin saber a qué quería decir el rubio.

"pues, te refieres a ser vampiros ¿no?" pregunto ino confundida, naruto fruncio un poco el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

"no, no hablaba de eso, me refería a que tienen la línea de sangre uzumaki" dijo el rubio.

"¿no te referirás a…?" dijo anko parando antes de terminar la frase.

"me refiero a la habilidad de manifestar cadenas de chakra, las kongo fuusa (cadenas de sellado de diamantina) son la habilidad especial de mi clan, también lo es una rara habilidad regenerativa que podemos usar en nosotros mismos y en terceros" dijo naruto.

"wow, yo creí que solo eran leyendas" dijo anko.

"leyendas" murmuro tenten mientras pensaba si había alguna leyenda de eso.

"si, hay leyendas sobre shinobis que eran capaces de curar a sus aliados en medio de la batalla con solo morderlos, su chakra era especial, ya que regeneraba cualquier herida física no importando su gravedad, creí que solo eran mitos o historias viejas, pero creo que te referirás a eso, ¿no naruto?" dijo anko con sus últimas palabras dirigidas al rubio.

"así es, mi chakra despertó todas esas habilidades guardadas en mis genes cuando me volví vampiro por completo, pero ahora creo estar seguro de que ustedes también lo poseen" dijo el rubio.

Anko estiro la mano con la palma abierta y se concentró, todas se asombraron cuando vieron como lentamente salía una punta de chakra de color verde oscuro de la palma de su mano, la punta pronto se convirtió en una cadena delgada que apenas salía de sus dedos.

"wow"

"increíble"

Exclamaron en diferentes tonos, anko regreso la cadena a su mano, naruto había confirmado su teoría, era solo cuestión de tiempo para ver que más tenían sus chicas para asombrarse.

Al terminar el desayuno y arreglarse todos salieron del complejo senju ahora uzumaki y se separaron para ir con sus equipos, y al trabajo en el caso de anko.


	9. Chapter 9

-Con el equipo 9-

Lee estaba entrenando con su maestro desde muy temprano y neji solo estaba sentado en pose meditativa, o eso parecería si no fuera por su cara la cual miraba hacia la distancia como si estuviera meditando en algo.

Lee vio llegar a tenten y fue a saludarla corriendo con sus manos, lo mismo que gai.

"¡tenten! ¡¿Cómo estás?!" gritaron lee y gai al mismo tiempo en un entusiasta y juvenil saludo.

Los dos cejudos en xpandex verde miraron a tenten, ellos notaron que su ropa no era la misma, no, ella traía algo similar a lo que vieron vestir a la prima de neji el día anterior, también notaron los rasgos más finos de tenten, parecía haber sido moldeada a la máxima expresión de la belleza que tenten podría tener. Por alguna razón su presencia se sentía más intimidante que de costumbre, parecía más fuerte y segura, tan solo bastaba con decir que su presencia se sentía imponente.

"vaya, hoy luces diferente" dijo lee. Tenten sonrió feliz de que su compañero notara su cambio, Tenten asintió con felicidad, ahora tenia a alguien que la amaba, no se quedaría soltera hasta los 40 como había dicho aquella mujer civil, ella en verdad no entendía que tenían las mujeres civiles contras las kunoichis.

"jeje, algo así, bien, hoy entrenare como nunca, gai-sensei póngame a entrenar tan duro como a lee, atáqueme con lo mejor que tenga" dijo tenten con una sonrisa y apretando un puño.

Gai se sorprendió un poco por el entusiasmo de Tenten, la chica que siempre sentía vergüenza por él y su alumno ahora estaba mostrando entusiasmo por el entrenamiento y trabajo duro, ¿acaso las llamas de la juventud la habían tocado?, oh si, al fin, su pequeña alumna había abierto los ojos, ahora él podría instruirla en las artes del trabajo duro, pero antes tendría que probar a tenten, hasta donde él sabía la chica era buena con sus rollos de sellado solamente, probaría el resultado de un año de entrenamiento, entonces el decidiría el tipo de entrenamiento que él le pondría.

"mmm, ¡bueno, entonces pongámoslo a prueba! ¡probemos tus llamas de juventud! ¡esforcémonos y alcancemos la gloriaaa!" dijo gai con entusiasmo mientras dirigía a tenten hacia una prueba de taijutsu.

"siiiiii" grito lee en acuerdo, tenten ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

Gai y tenten se pusieron en posición de combate, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tenten puso una barrera con cuatro de sus clones bajo tierra, ella se quería desatar un poco y ella lo iba a hacer, y nadie vendría a interrumpirla, era hora de ver que podía hacer ahora.

"¡¿lista tenten?, ¡déjame ver de lo que eres capaz, no te contengas, ven a mí con todo! ¡deja que el poder de la juventud exploteeee!" grito gai con llamas en sus ojos y con entusiasmo, demasiado si se lo preguntaban a tenten, ella se preguntaba qué porcentaje de su sangre era adrenalina pura.

Neji les puso atención en este punto, el no entendía el alboroto y solo se dedicó a ver.

Gai cargo contra tenten en un engañoso movimiento, pero ella lo anticipo y logro bloquearlo. Otro golpe siguió por la derecha, pero ella consiguió esquivarlo moviendo su cabeza, una patada giratoria de gai la iba a impactar, pero ella se dobló hasta sus rodillas y gai no la pudo golpear, tenten salto hacia atrás con sus manos dando una vuelta mortal y bloqueando una patada de gai en el aire, ella corrió hacia gai cuando aterrizo y empezó un frenético intercambio de puños con gai.

"¡muy bien tenten no lo haces nada mal! ¡Pero creo que es momento de que nos pongamos más serios aquí!" grito gai y mando un golpe de finta para engañar a tenten y conectarle un golpe recto en la cara, grande fue la sorpresa de gai cuando tenten esquivo el golpe, se giró mientras se agachaba y mando a gai unos cuantos metros hacia atrás con un golpe de palma con el brazo extendido, gai arrastro los pies todo el trayecto.

"¡baya, no sabía que ocultabas esas habilidades de mi tenten" dijo gai sonriendo y poniéndose en posición nuevamente, él nunca había visto a su estudiante así, él era un jounin, ¿Cómo es que nunca noto esto de su alumna?

Tenten estaba extasiada, una sensación de incredulidad que no conocía, ella nunca había podido con el nivel de gai, pero ahora le estaba dando pelea, o al menos estaba haciéndolo esforzarse, se sentía bastante bien por fin poder ser fuerte.

"no ocultaba nada sensei, solo que ah pasado un tiempo desde que entrenamos solo en taijutsu entre nosotros dos, por favor no se detenga ni se contenga, creo que aun puedo darle una pelea mejor" dijo tenten comenzando a emocionarse.

Gai le sorprendió un poco, pero no puso peros a la petición de su alumna, quizá podría soltarse un poco.

"bien mi alumna, dejemos que nuestros jóvenes espíritus hablen en el combate juvenil"

Dijo gai corriendo hacia tenten a una velocidad de jounin normal, tenten se sorprendió, no vio venir el golpe de su maestro, y la mandó a volar hacia atrás arrastrando un poco.

"¿Qué fue eso? Creí que lo estaba haciendo bien" se decía tenten sobándose la frente, ¿Qué paso con eso de la raza perfecta? Hace un momento se sintió de nuevo como la tenten normal de siempre, lo estaba haciendo bien hasta ahora, entonces ¿Por qué no pudo ver venir ese golpe?"

"es porque aun sigues pensando como humana, pero ya no eres una humana"

"eh?" tenten se sorprendió por la vos en su cabeza, eso sonaba como…

"deja de pensar como humana, no quieras ver sus movimientos solo con tus ojos, nosotros tenemos los instintos de supervivencia por excelencia, no necesitamos tales cosas como poder ver los ataques de alguien, piensa como draculina" decía naruto para ayudar a tenten a entender bien sus nuevos aditamentos.

"¿a qué te refieres?, ¿Cómo se supone contrarreste eso? ¿mis instintos no me avisaron de eso, ni el viento lo sentí, ni la vista me ayudó" replicaba tenten, no entendía lo que naruto le decía.

"deja de pensar como humana" ahí estaba eso de nuevo, ¿Qué significaba eso de todos modos?

"¿y qué se supone que haga, no puedo bloquear esos ataques, la única forma de hacerlo sería si él mismo me avisara o algo"

"jmjmjm" naruto se rió levemente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¿Cuál es la mejor forma de evitar algo?" preguntó naruto.

"¿saber de antemano todo acerca de eso no?"

"correcto"

"¿y que con eso?"

"tenemos los mejores instintos, porque podemos adelantarnos incluso al peligro, no pienses en ello, solo déjate llevar, y notarás el más poderoso de tus instintos"

"¿el más poderoso?"

Tenten no pudo continuar su conversación tranquila porque de pronto sintió una presión en su hombro, fue solo una milésima de segundo, no había nada ahí pero por auto reflejo se movió de esa posición ladeándose un poco, justo en el momento cuando gai apareció junto a ella con un golpe aparentemente dirigido a su hombro.

"¿Qué rayos?"

Tenten no pudo pensar mucho en ello ya que gai la volvió a mandar a volar con una patada en el estómago.

"¿Qué… qué fue eso?"

"eso eran tus instintos, cuando los dejas salir de todas formas" respondió naruto en la mente de tenten.

La chica castaña abrió los ojos al entender las cosas, no por nada su inteligencia también la vio aumentada.

"jeje, ya veo, entonces es como algún tipo de premonición" dijo la chica esperando confirmación.

"básicamente, aunque también pueden ser visiones"

"¿Cómo exactamente?"

"piensa en un ojo en tu frente, piensa en que ese ojo puede decirte los movimientos de tu enemigo antes de que los realice, y actúa conforme a lo que tu cuerpo te señale, eres una draculina, no una humana, deja de pensar como humana, ahora eres la dueña de tu cuerpo, de tu realidad, si algo no te gusta puedes cambiarlo.

"¿quieres decir que puedo hacer algo como un genjutsu real?"

"algo así, el límite esta en tu imaginación, eres una vampira, no puedes dejar que un humano te humille"

"es verdad, soy una vampira ahora, los humanos no son mis enemigos, los humanos son mis presas"

"jajajaja, al fin, ahora ve mi amada, muéstrale al humano el poder que tienes sobre ellos, el porqué somos mejores, lo que una presa siempre debe de tener ante su depredador"

"miedo" contesto tenten sonriendo y parándose con absoluta confianza, sus ojos con leve destello de rojo y viendo a su sensei como un pedazo de carne apetitoso.

"¿estas lista tenten? aquí vooooy" gritó gai corriendo a velocidad jounin nuevamente, o sería correcto decir que la velocidad para un jounin como él, porqué incluso lee no podía ver totalmente a su sensei, parecía que gai era tan rápido como lee cuando no tenía sus pesos.

Gai cargó contra tenten, pero esta lo esperaba con una sonrisa de labios, como esperando emocionada a que algo pasara. Gai dio un golpe al rostro de tenten pero esta ladeo la cabeza esquivándolo, gai se movió para dar otra patada giratoria pero tenten se agacho, gai alzo la otra pierna para lanzar una patada ascendente, pero tenten dio un paso hacia atrás. Para los demás solo parecía que gai atacaba como podía, pero tenten solo se movía casi sin mirar a gai, solo esquivando levemente sus ataques tan fluidamente que parecía no ser gran cosa para ella.

Tenten de alguna forma veía las acciones de gai antes de que este mismo las realizara, como espejismos del hombre en donde después tenten comenzó a contraatacar. Gai dio un puñetazo al costado de tenten, pero esta lo bloqueo con el brazo, gai dio un golpe al rostro que tenten esquivo ladeando la cabeza, tenten comenzó a bloquear los golpes de gai que sorprendentemente no eran tan fuertes ahora, tenten estaba emocionada como nunca en su vida, solo sonreía confiadamente, eso a gai no le daba buena espina, hasta que…

"¡Konoha senpu!" gritó gai dando una patada voladora, misma que tenten atrapo con su mano sin moverse ni un milímetro. "¿Qué?" exclamo gai antes de ser tomado por el pie y girado muchas veces hasta ser mandado a volar contra un árbol.

Gai no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué había pasado porque en un momento tenten ya estaba a su lado para golpearlo, sin embargo gai no era el mejor jounin en taijutsu por nada, el primer golpe lo recibió pero el segundo y el tercero los bloqueo, y a partir de ahí la pelea se torno en un pega y esquiva bastante parejo para ambos, hasta que en un momento tenten alejo su cabeza y vio los siguientes movimientos de gai como un espejismo, eso le dio lo necesario para esquivar su siguiente ataque y bloquearlo en un punto vulnerable en esa posición, desbalanceando a gai y luego mandándolo a volar con una patada. gai rodo por el suelo hasta detenerse en una roca.

"increíble" susurro tenten por el sentimiento casi orgásmico de pelear a ese nivel, y lo mejor es que ella sentía que podía hacerlo aún mejor.

Neji estaba desconcertado por la mejora abrumadora de su compañera de equipo, jamás la había visto así, una coincidencia muy extraña, primero el chico al que hiashi lo mando que investigara, aquel perdedor, resulta que había dejado fuera de combate a hiashi y a varios anbu, y ahora su compañera sostenía un duelo nivel jounin donde ni siquiera él podía ganar, y lo hacía parecer como si para ella no fuera nada.

"no solo es la premonición, a medida que avanzaba la batalla también pude sentir como fluctuaba su chakra por su cuerpo, en las manos y pies para reforzar golpes y patadas, en sus músculos también, así que esto es lo que llaman ser un sensor, o quizá es algo más igual de increíble que Naru-kun me explicará después"

"bien tenten, eso no estuvo nada mal" gai reía con alegría, parecía que él tampoco se divertía así en bastante tiempo. esto confundió a tenten.

"¿sensei?"

Gai se quitó sus pesas, las arrojó hacia lo lejos, creando una fractura en el piso y las rocas, y levantando una nube de polvo, ¿Qué era eso? Parecía como si una casa se hubiera desmoronado.

"bien tenten, ahora sigamos ¿lista? Aquí voy"

Tenten se puso en guardia nuevamente, aun manteniendo la sonrisa de labios, esto se podía poner aun mas emocionante, eso alegraba a tenten, abrió los ojos para ver lo que gai haría a continuación, neji y lee solo veían como tenten golpeaba el aire, pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron a gai bloquear el golpe, seguido por una patada de gai que tenten siguió esquivando. Gai era más rápido que tenten, pero su premonición de daba tiempo precioso de ventaja, era como arrojar una moneda, y la incertidumbre hacia que tenten se sintiera aun mejor, más placer para ella, era emocionante no saber quien ganaría. Gai no podía dar ningún golpe a tenten por más que quisiera, intentó marear a tenten corriendo de un lado a otro para desconcertarla y abrumarla, al principio así era, pero cuando lo hacia, se percató de cómo los ojos de tenten lo seguían, aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro que tanto desconcertaba a gai, parecía que su alumna en serio estaba disfrutando este combate, su expresión mostraba una embriagadora adrenalina que solo pedía más y más pelea para sentirse viva, y fascinado se obligó a pensar mejor en su estrategia de ataque, ese momento se sintió como una cámara phantom, extraño sin duda, pero tenía un movimiento para esta ocasión, pero dudaba si usarlo contra su alumna, aunque hasta ahora ella había recibido y regresado todo lo que el tenia, bueno, ¿porque no?, esto seguro la dejaría fuera de combate.

Tenten abrió los ojos en sorpresa por momentos, ella veía claramente a su sensei, pero de repente este salió de su vista, y fue entonces cuando ese éxtasis que la llenaba la dejo, remplazado por el miedo, tenten se sintió insegura en ese momento, ella sintió el chakra aumentando de golpe en su sensei, sintió en decimas de segundo todo el camino de su chakra, y el cómo actuó en su sensei, todo. De pronto su cabeza cosquilleo y sintió el peligro venir desde atrás, ella volteo solo para ver a gai a punto de darle una patada que de seguro la dejaría noqueada, tenten sintió ese momento eterno, y como si fuera una respuesta automática ella trató de recrear lo que sea que le diera a su sensei ese impulso de poder, comenzó por la cabeza, en esa parte del cerebro, el pie de su sensei estaba a milímetros de su cabeza, ella lo logró, recreo ese estado de amento de poder haciendo que su chakra actuara de la misma forma que lo sintió en su sensei, solo que de alguna manera sintió que podía ir más allá, y ella lo hizo, continuó el proceso hasta sentir otro cosquilleo en otra región de su cabeza que la hizo sentir relajada por alguna razón.

Como si todo pasara en una fracción de segundo tenten movió su cuerpo aún más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo su sensei, lo que significaba que pudo mover su cabeza a tiempo para que la patada de gai solo le rozara el cabello. Esa sensación excitante había regresado, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía más poderosa aún? Era maravilloso el sentimiento. Sin saberlo gai le había enseñado a abrir las puertas internas de chakra, y ahora Tenten con aun más velocidad y fuerza que gai, además de su premonición, regresó el golpe de gai aun en el aire, este con una expresión incrédula vio como el puño de su alumna se dirigía hacia su pecho, gai no podía hacer nada, para tenten era como verlo en cámara lenta, todo hasta el momento en que su puño hizo contacto con el pecho de gai, ahí fue donde terminó la cámara lenta, todos ahí vieron como tenten esquivó y mandó a volar a gai al bosque de un solo golpe, arboles y arboles se destruían en el proceso, la potencia de tenten había sido suficiente para crear incluso una onda expansiva.

Los otros dos genin no podían creer lo que habían visto, gai salió del bosque caminando y sosteniendo su pecho, vio sorprendido a su alumna quien aun portaba esa aura verde que fluctuaba alrededor de ella, la niña parecía fascinada consigo misma.

"entonces esto es de lo que anko hablaba, las ocho puertas" pensaba tenten asombrada, se sentía muy bien, y esa solo era la segunda puerta. "realmente no parece tan difícil, solo es un gran esfuerzo, o con algún tipo de limitador, yo abrí hasta la segunda puerta de manera forzada, elevé mi chakra tanto que saturo mi sistema y obligo a la válvula mas pequeña a abrirse para contener la presión, de igual manera con la segunda, creo que entiendo esto, pero me pregunto, si en lugar de saturar todo mi sistema de chakra para que abran mas y más puertas, si solo canalizo mi chakra en esos puntos específicos, para que solo se saturen esos puntos, entonces podría abrirlos sin necesidad de gastar tanto chakra, y no me afectaría en mis músculos ni me cansaría más, es curioso, si lo hago de la primera forma todo mi cuerpo sufrirá un cambio de poder increíble, pero me lastimara a mi misma, pero si o hago de la otra forma mis reservas de chakra amentaran en gran manera, y quizá pueda dirigir ese chakra a puntos específicos para fortalecer mi cuerpo gradualmente, si, eso suena más factible que sobrecargar cada célula de mi cuerpo con chakra esperando solo a que explote sin más"

Tenten concentró su chakra en la siguiente puerta, y acumuló su chakra en ella, al abrirla sintió aun más poder por todo su cuerpo, aun con tención, parecía que sin importar lo que hiciera cada vez que abriera una puerta el chakra se repartiría por todo el cuerpo, aunque lentamente fue aminorando la carga de chakra en sus músculos, solo un poco, parecían tensos, pero si ella anduviera normalmente con estas puertas abiertas ella se acostumbraría, y podría tener todo el poder de esas tres puertas controlándolo a la perfección, o eso creía ella. Gai la observó abriendo otra puerta solo por el hecho de hacerlo, como si fuera natural pare ella, pero por su expresión de curiosidad parecía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, ¿lo aprendió con solo verlo a él hacerlo una vez? Si era así entonces ella era una genio del más alto calibre, sin mencionar el increíble taijutsu que demostró hace unos momentos.

Lee y neji solo veían a Tenten probar su nueva velocidad con las puertas abiertas, ella daba golpes al aire casi imperceptibles.

"si eso esta bien, todo ese chakra es energía, ahora concentra esa energía en tu cuerpo, no sobrecargándolo, sino solo dándole más poder y resistencia, no te enfoques en hacer crecer tus músculos o en hacer un gran esfuerzo, solo enfócate en almacenar la el chakra en ti misma, toda esa aura verde que es visible guárdala, el solo hecho de tener esa aura el desperdiciar poder, es mejor que lo conserves, y no será necesario que tu cuerpo muestre gran fuerza, porque el poder vendrá de la energía" aconsejaba naruto en la mente de Tenten.

"dices como una capa de energía ¿no?" contesto Tenten.

"no exactamente, eso sería lo mismo que el aura verde que portas ahora, eso es poder descontrolado, piensa como en recubrir cada célula de tu cuerpo con chakra por separado, entonces tu piel se volverá indestructible, porque básicamente estarás cubierta de energía, misma que no se acabará, porque no la estas liberando, al contrario la estarás almacenando"

"je, ya veo, bien lo intentaré"

Los tres hombres en el claro vieron como el aura verde de Tenten desaparecía gradualmente, pero ella continuaba dando golpes al aire con la misma velocidad, mirando sus manos y sus puños, parecía absorta en ellos, luego vieron como de ella salía un resplandor por una decima de segundo, era verdad, era mucho más fácil así, no sentía esa tención de antes, incluso era sencillo moverse, y ella estaba segura de que ya no tendría ese riesgo de romperse los huesos o las extremidades por la tensión.

"tenias, razón, gracias cariño" dijo Tenten en su mente, naruto solo rió por lo bajo.

"entonces ella ya aprendió a abrir las puertas, supongo que entonces tendré que pelear más enserio, en ese caso"

Gai se puso en posición y abrió nuevamente la primera puerta, se puso en guardia y cargó contra Tenten, se dirigió a ella pero Tenten aun parecía absorta en si misma, gai le enseñaría que no debía subestimar a sus enemigos dejándose tan vulnerable, pero cuando todos creían que las sorpresas habían terminado, otra más apareció.

el golpe de gai conectó con la frente de Tenten, pero parecía como si ella no lo hubiera notado.

"¿Qué?" exclamó gai alejándose. "¿Cómo es posible?" gai salió de sus pensamientos. "jajaja, parecía que guardabas muchos secretos Tenten"

Tenten salió de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a lo que gai decía.

"jeje, supongo que mejore un poco, pero eso no es todo gai-sensei, justo ahora puedo hacer algo que seguro lo sorprenderá" dijo tenten sonriendo y poniéndose en una posición que gai conocía.

"espera, eso es… tenten ¡noo!" grito gai muy alarmado, él necesitaba detener a su alumna, lo último que quería gai es que su alumna muriera por no poder controlar las puertas.

Tenten cruzo sus brazos y luego los bajo en posición recta, su chakra se disparó cinco veces en pulsos de chakra muy poderosos, uno tras otro hasta que…

"¡la quinta puerta, puerta del cierre! ¡abierta!" tenten exclamo y su cuerpo cambio a una musculatura ligeramente mayor, pero sus ojos no se pusieron en blanco ni nada.

"rayos" dijo gai para si mismo. "¡Kyūmon! (la segunda puerta, la puerta del descanso) ¡ábrete!" exclamo gai y el también incremento su chakra de golpe.

Aun si tenten usaba la quinta puerta gai era un jounin, y no cualquier jounin, gai era el jounin mas físicamente fuerte de todo Konoha, tanto que era conocido como la bestia verde de la hoja, él conocía mejor que nadie las ocho puertas y los alcances de poder que podía liberar, los multiplicadores que mejoraban los sentidos, reflejos, fuerza, agilidad y todos los dotes físicos que el humano poesía hasta su máxima expresión, así que solo le bastaría usar la segunda puerta, pues él sabía que Tenten tendría reflejos, fuerza, velocidad eh instintos mejorados, tanto como el mejor jounin del mundo, ni siquiera lee podía manejar eso, él ya estaba francamente impactado solo por ver que Tenten había abierto cinco puertas de golpe solo con su esfuerzo, era algo digno de admirar, sin embargo estaba a años de alcanzar a gai, ella no era particularmente fuerte, así que la segunda puerta bastaría para regresar al nivel que tenían antes de abrir nada y que el pudiera noquearla con facilidad, oh eso pensaba él.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro y chocaron sus puños en un impacto que removió incluso la tierra debajo de ellos en un perfecto circulo de varios metros de diámetro, parecían estar igualados.

"¿Qué? ¿su fuerza es igual a la mía?" se preguntó gai asombrado de que tenten igualara su fuerza, no debería ser posible.

Tenten aprovecho la distracción de gai para dar una patada recta que gai bloqueo, pero salió volando igualmente.

"¿Cómo? ¿es incluso más fuerte que yo?" pensó gai estupefacto, pero salió de su aturdimiento cuando vio que tenten regresaba a él.

Si gai estaba incrédulo, lee estaba en shock, ¿Cómo era posible que tenten pudiera pelear así?, estaba usando cinco de las ocho puertas por amor de kami, ¿Qué demonios había hecho tenten para lograr algo así?

Ambos regresaron a su batalla de puños y patadas las cuales volaban como metrallas entre los dos, cada golpe, bloqueo y esquivo se daba en fracciones de segundo, ninguno cedía ni retrocedía.

Lee estaba impactado, hasta ahora solo él podía hacer que su maestro peleara así, pero ahora tenten lo había alcanzado, por una parte él se sentía orgulloso porque sabía que él había llegado hasta ese nivel solo con su esfuerzo, pero por otra se sentía injusto, si, Tenten también se había esforzado, pero no tanto como lee, pero ahora ella tenia tanto o mas poder que él, pero esto no se quedaría así, el buscaría superarla, el necesitaba superarla, él les demostraría que solo con su esfuerzo y dedicación derrotaría a todos los oponentes que le pusieran en frente.

Neji no entendía como es que Tenten se había vuelto tan poderosa de un día para otro, él no se lo explicaba, estaba en shock por el acontecimiento, y al ver a Tenten recordó por momentos a hiashi, él no sabia porque, pero sentía que de tenten emanaba la misma energía que sintió cuando llego a casa ayer y vio a su líder postrado, y eso lo asusto un poco, todo esto desde que se enteró como el rubio casi mataba al líder y la persona mas poderosa de su clan, era algo que neji mismo temia.

"Byakugan" exclamo neji, intento enfocarse en su maestro y Tenten, pero jadeo cuando vio los niveles de chakra de la niña, él se preguntaba el cómo había dominado tenten las ocho puertas, él sabía de ellas, el movimiento más mortal de su familia era golpear la puerta de la muerte para que su enemigo explotara en chakra, pero Tenten lo hacía con tanta naturalidad que incluso su sensei, el jounin más experimentado en esa técnica estaba teniendo problemas para enfrentarla.

Tenten salto hacia atrás para ganar distancia en una vuelta mortal en el aire, y gai quería arrinconarla justo cuando cayera, así que el también corrió hacia donde vio que ella caería, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que tenten en medio del aire se redirigió hacia él como si una fuerza la atrajera a él, y desconcertado no pudo bloquear las patadas que Tenten le dio consecutivamente en el pecho y en la cara, las patadas pasaron a esos lugares mas la cabeza una vez que ella cayó al suelo, solo para volver a elevarse cuando mando a gai al aire pero esta vez dándole patada tras patada a gai en una sucesión donde su cuerpo se giraba por completo de manera horizontal para darle más potencia a sus patadas mientras ascendía hacia al cielo con gai incapaz de bloquearla, y cuando él se esperaba otra patada él quiso bloquearla, pero en ese momento Tenten dio otra vuelta más y cambio el curso de sus patadas, dándole la última a gai en todo el mentón, en una patada descendente y mandándolo a estrellarse con el piso creando un gran cráter en el lugar donde gai azoto. Tenten nuevamente descendió levantando piedras en un pisotón cuando gai aún estaba suspendido en el aire por el rebote y ella se giró para darle a gai una patada de nuevo en el mentón pero ascendente, ella la conecto y de nuevo salto, ella tomo la cabeza de gai con sus piernas y empezó a girar.

"esta es mi versión del loto gai-sensei, ¡loto supremo!" grito tenten girando y dando vueltas con gai en sus piernas y girando como un taladro mientras caían con fuerza hacia el suelo con tenten siendo la primera en el camino hacia el piso.

Lee vio que tenten sería la primera en golpearse contra el suelo y se asustó, pero luego vio algo que lo dejo impresionado. Tenten se giró en el último segundo haciendo que gai se golpeara primero en la cabeza y aterrizando con una explosión de fuego que por segundos pareció haber formado una rosa de llamas en el momento en que gai toco el suelo. Los escombros, tierra y polvo salieron volando por la presión del viento. Al final se podía ver a gai muy herido en medio de un gran cráter emanando un aura azul y a Tenten a su lado jadeando mientras se sostenía con sus brazos sentada.

Lee no escucho lo que tenten le dijo a gai, pero ella le extendió su brazo y gai lo mordió seguido de tenten mordiendo el otro, en segundos ambos se recuperaron de sus heridas, esto impresiono a lee, su sensei estaba muy mal herido y apenas podía abrir la boca para morder a tenten, pero ahora estaba como nuevo de casi todo excepto su ropa, sorprendentemente la ropa de tenten no sufrió daños. Lee estaba emocionado por entrenar al lado de tenten y su maestro, y corrió a donde estaban ellos.

"¡tenten, gai-sensei eso fue increíble!" dijo lee emocionado y saltando de un lado para otro. "no puedo esperar a entrenar y aumentar mis llamas de juventud junto a ustedes" dijo y tenten sudo una gota en su nuca.

"¡así se habla lee, ahora tenten no solo se especializara en armas sino también en combate mano a mano, y será la médico del equipo, ooh siii, el equipo nueve se vuelve cada ves mas asombrooosoooo!" dijo gai con fuego en sus ojos. De nuevo tenten solo reía nerviosamente.

"y eso que no le quite los sellos de gravedad a mi ropa" pensó tenten mirando su puño serrado y emocionándose con una mirada feroz por el nuevo poder que tenía.

-con el equipo 10-

Los compañeros de ino tuvieron una reacción similar a los de tenten, ellos vieron llegar a ino con rasgos aun mas finos de los que ya tenía, no traía maquillaje pero por alguna razón parecía que no lo necesitaba, como si el maquillaje fuera lodo en su hermoso rostro, su figura también era mas definida y era un poco mas alta, si a eso le agregaba ahora un muy largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los muslos en una larga y fina coleta de caballo, bueno, ella parecía diferente.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" pregunto ella con una sonrisa bastante amigable. "si, Mírenme más, asómbrense de mi belleza, eso es lo que deben hacer" pensó ella mientras mantenía su sonrisa de ángel inocente.

Shikamaru y chouji no creían que esta era la misma niña que hace dos días gritaba y se quejaba por cualquier cosa que dañara sus uñas, ahora parecía que veían a una luchadora de verdad, a una verdadera shinobi, muy madura y tal vez hasta poderosa.

"¿también tu eh?" pregunto asuma e ino le asintió con felicidad.

Puede que otros no lo notaran, pero él si, la niña junto a naruto lucia diferente de como la había visto en la academia aquel día de la asignación de equipos, kurenai estaba orgullosa de ella, la jounin ya le ayudaba a Hinata desde pequeña y se encargó de detallarle cada cosa de ella a asuma cuando el pregunto por la niña que había abrazado naruto aquel día, él le puso especial atención por eso, cuando la vio en aquel restaurante el tubo sospechas de que algo en ella había cambiado, pero cuando escucho la explicación de naruto en donde el consejo lo interrogo entonces ahí lo compendio, de alguna forma extraña el niño había logrado cambiar a Hinata también, él no sabía como, pero él sabía que algo así había pasado, y ahora que veía a su alumna tuvo la misma sensación, era como si fueran personas completamente diferentes y aun así ser las mismas, esto gracias a que en su estancia en el templo del fuego había logrado una conexión más espiritual consigo mismo, como sea, tal vez solo eran sus paranoias.

Ellos pasaron el día entrenando y haciendo misiones de rango d, shikamaru y chouji encontraron que ino era bastante amigable y sabia un montón de cosas, le aconsejó a shikamaru entrenar en las misiones d y le ayudo a darse cuenta de cómo hacerlo, ella le sugirió usar su jutsu de sombras para expandirla uniformemente por el jardín para arrancar todas las hiervas de éste de una sola vez, fue agotador, pero funciono. También aconsejo a chouji el usar su jutsu de expansión para formar una gran caja con sus manos y ahí poner todas las cosas que se tenían que tirar del jardín de otro hombre y transportarlas hasta el basurero de konoha. Ellos hicieron dos rangos d ese día, asuma estaba bastante contento con el cambio de ino, ya en la tarde volvieron cada quien a su casa.

-esa mañana en el departamento de tortura eh interrogación-

Ibiki estaba tomando un café con inoichi yamanaka en una de las mesas de la cafetería cuando llegó anko con su propia taza de café. Ellos se sorprendieron al verla con ropas diferentes a las habituales, menos reveladoras y más finas, aunque igual dejaban ver su figura que hasta ahora los dos hombres notaron con detalle. Ellos se quedaron mirando a anko embobados unos segundos viendo sus rasgos más finos y delicados, su cabello ya no estaba amarrado en esa desordenada coleta que parecía haber sido mordida por un perro, sino que ahora traía el cabello largo y suelto, con unos mechones que caían con gracia en su rostro, ella sonrió al verlos embobados cuando se sentó en su mesa.

"lo siento, pero yo ya no estoy disponible, aunque pueden mirarme todo lo que quieran, les doy permiso de eso, o bueno, ibiki puede, tu inoichi, no sé qué te haga tu esposa si se entera hahaha" dijo anko, aun su risa parecía más delicada y femenina.

Ellos se quedaron sin palabras por unos momentos hasta que anko les hablo otra vez.

"¿y bien? ¿hay trabajo el día de hoy?" ellos salieron de su estupor tras esas palabras.

"eh, si, hay unos cuantos en las salas de interrogación" dijo ibiki entregándole una carpeta con archivos de los presos, ella lo tomo y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban, los otros dos se miraron un momento entre sí y después la siguieron. El primero que anko vio fue a un hombre de pelo blanco que aun tenía vendas en el pecho, según el informe este hombre intento robar el pergamino sagrado engañando a un genin hace unos días, pero fue traído hasta ahora porque primero necesitaban curarlo lo suficiente para que no muriera y pudiera responder. Anko se acercó al hombre amarrado en la silla.

"¿y bien, me vas a decir por qué intentaste robar el pergamino sagrado o tendré que hacerte sufrir para ello?" dijo anko sin una sonrisa, ella reconoció al hombre que quiso matar y incriminar a naruto y ella quería hacerlo pagar.

"¡ha, como si una puta serpiente como tú pudiera sacarme algo, o ¿Qué? ¿vas a chupármela hasta que hable? Hahaha!" Exclamo el hombre burlándose de anko.

Ella no tenía el humor para este idiota, ella en otra ocasión habría regresado la burla clavándole un kunai en las bolas pero ahora ella tenía otros métodos, y ella quería probar esos métodos. Ella se acercó más al bastardo y extendió su mano hasta poner su dedo índice a un centímetro de su frente sin cerrar su puño y con los otros dedos extendidos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos en ese momento y mizuki abrió los ojos con horror y luego con una expresión perdida.

"escúchame, me vas a decir el por qué intentaste robar el pergamino sagrado y todas las razones detrás de ello" dijo anko mirando a mizuki a los ojos,

"te voy a decir el por qué robe el pergamino sagrado y las razones detrás de ello" dijo mizuki en trance.

Ibiki e inoichi se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando mizuki empezó a hablar y a contestar a todas las preguntas de anko. Mizuki explico que era un encargo para orochimaru, esto alarmo a los hombres detrás de anko, la voltearon a ver para asegurarse de que no perdiera el control, siempre se alteraba cada vez que mencionaban al bastardo serpiente, pero se sorprendieron al ver que anko no perdía el control al escuchar de su antiguo sensei, no, ella parecía tener una mirada triste por escuchar eso. Cuando mizuki les dijo todo ella se fue y siguió con el que seguía en la lista, para anko esto era mucho más fácil y menos estresante, aunque no usaba sus nuevos poderes con todos, no, ella todavía se quería divertir a la antigua y ella lo hizo. Así paso todo el día hasta que regreso a casa, o bueno, a su nueva casa.

Inoichi también regreso a casa, él estaba bastante complacido con lo fácil que fueron los interrogatorios de hoy, él esperaba que anko gritara y se desquitara de sus frustraciones con sus víctimas pero no fue así, ella les saco la información casi como si los hipnotizara, cuando él le preguntó ella le dijo que era un nuevo genjutsu, él le pidió que se lo enseñara y ella le dio una cachetada por cochino y se fue molesta, él no entendió nada hasta minutos después, las mujeres en verdad que eran complicadas. En fin, él llego a casa recibido por su amada esposa y su querida hija, Inoichi notó el parecido de la ropa de su hija con la de anko y preguntó recordando que su hija no había vuelto la noche anterior.

"oye ino, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¿Por qué no volviste a casa?" dijo él en tono serio.

"em bueno, había algo que quería decirte, a los dos de hecho" dijo ino tímidamente. Los padres de ino se vieron entre si con dudas.

"¿y que es?" pregunto inoichi sentándose en un sillón para relajarse, su esposa a un lado de él.

"em, jeje, pues veras" ino no sabía como decirlo, sus padres ya podían ver venir que sería algo de lo que la chica parecía no estar segura, ellos alzaron la ceja y decidieron esperar a que su hija reuniera el valor, seguramente no era algo tan grave, quizá la castigarían pero nada de vida o muerte. "jeje ¿Cómo te lo digo?"

"sólo dilo hija, ¿Qué es?" dijo la madre de ino un poco seria también, ¿Qué le molestaba tanto a su hija?

"em, pues varas, hice algo así como casarme…"

Silencio…

Ino cerro los ojos esperando el alboroto, pero este no llegaba, ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

"fiu, no se lo tomaron tan mal, tal vez yo estaba exagerando cuando pensé que iban a…"

"¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!"

Minutos después se podía ver a la familia modelo del clan yamanaka frente a las puertas del complejo senju, aunque ahora decía uzumaki. Ino metió una llave en la cerradura de la puerta y ésta se abrió, ellos no sabían por qué ella tenía una llave pero esa pregunta fue mandada a los asientos de atrás cuando vieron que naruto abría la puerta y su hija lo besaba. Inoichi actuó rápidamente y tomo a naruto por el cuello de su camiseta, ya de por si iba predispuesto a arrancarle las bolas al niño, ahora lo haría.

"¿Qué crees que haces con mi hija mocoso, y en frente de mi? ¡¿es que no tienes aprecio por tu vida?!" grito inoichi viendo a naruto de lado y con los labios fruncidos cual yakusa. Naruto trago en seco balbuceando tonterías, pero fue ino la que hablo.

"papá, él es mi novio, suéltalo por favor" dijo ino en un tono educado pero suplicante mientras sujetaba el brazo de su padre, naruto ya se estaba poniendo azul.

Inoichi la volteo a ver con los ojos en blanco.

"tu mejor no digas nada mocosa, tú y yo vamos a tener una charla cuando volvamos a casa" dijo inoichi con los ojos en blanco hacia ino.

Ino hallo valentía en ella, suspiro y le dijo a su padre mirando hacia las grandes puertas frente a ella.

"bueno, esta es mi casa, ¿Por qué no entramos?" dijo ino dejando desconcertados a sus padres y empezando a caminar dentro del complejo.

Ellos avanzaban admirando todo el lugar, los padres de ino se preguntaban si el hokage tenía un favoritismo por el clan senju como para mantener su complejo tan increíble y aun mucho mas hermoso que los lugares más bellos de la aldea. Inoichi arrastraba a naruto de su tobillo mientras admiraba el lugar, a naruto le salía un fantasmita de la boca con la silueta de su cabeza. Ino ya estaba más acostumbrada a la vista, pero aun asi no podía evitar sentirse cálida y emocionada por pensar que todo eso era suyo. Llegaron al final del camino y vieron como clones del niño que inoichi arrastraba trabajaban en construcciones inmensas y muy complicadas con diferentes uniformes, ellos no sabían cómo es que no las vieron de camino aquí, además de gigantes también eran muy extrañas, pero tenían ese sentimiento de modernidad en ellos también. Llegaron hasta una casa que más bien parecía castillo por lo grande que se veía, ino les dijo que esa era su mansión, sus padres abrieron los ojos cuando escucharon a su hija llamarlo suya, pero antes de preguntar ella entro en la casa atravesando el hermoso jardín hasta la puerta en donde giro el picaporte y entro, ino asomó la cabeza en la puerta y les dijo a sus padres que también entraran, ellos la siguieron.

Cuando el matrimonio yamanaka entro en la casa lo primero que vieron fue a anko quien no vestía nada mas que una camisa de tirantes y unos shorts azules de una tela que parecía ser áspera pero cómoda con un cierre abierto que dejaba ver sus braguitas rojas, era mezclilla pero ellos no lo sabían, ella estaba recostada en un sillón que parecía cama y estaba recibiendo un masaje de hombros de parte de naruto junto con otro naruto masajeando sus tobillos y pies que parecían ser los de una princesa, en realidad todo su cuerpo parecía tan delicado como el de una, otro naruto le daba a comer uvas en su boca y otro la abanicaba. Inoichi volteo hacia el naruto que él arrastraba y entendió que no eran más que clones, el azoto en el piso con fuerza al naruto que el traía y este exploto en humo. Lo siguiente que vieron fue a la heredera Hyuga salir de una pared vestida casi de la misma forma que anko, solo que ella si tenía el cierre arriba y traía sandalias, además de una bebida la cual tomaba con un largo popote curveado en forma de corazón, esto les bajo la presión al matrimonio, pero lo siguiente los dejo aún más impactados, la Hyuga salió de la pared justo cuando una niña morena de ropas similares iba pasando y no se dio cuenta de la Hyuga porque iba revisando un pergamino, ellas dos chocaron y el pergamino de la chica salió volando y explotando en humo, del humo salieron muchas cosas, entre ellas varias pesas de gran tamaño, en verdad de un tamaño exageradamente grande, el tubo tenía el grosor del muslo de inoichi y las ruedas a los lados también, además de que tenían el diámetro de la altura de ino, eran dos y ambas se dirigían hacia anko quien aun estaba relajada con los ojos cerrados, inoichi pensó que sería el fin de su compañera de trabajo, pero algo sucedió antes. Ino atrapo las pesas antes de que golpearan a anko, atrapo cada una con una mano por una esquina de las mismas.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto ino a anko.

A los padres de la niña se les salieron los ojos como si se los jalaran hacia afuera y su mandíbula cayo rompiendo el azulejo. Anko abrió los ojos con una mirada confusa cuando escucho las cosas caer y viendo a ino sosteniendo las pesas, ella tomo una de la misma forma que ino y se la entregó a la chica de bollos en la cabeza estirándole el brazo y ella la tomo de igual forma, ella empezó a sellar todo nuevamente cuando ino le dio la suya, la Hyuga la ayudaba disculpándose con la chica mientras ella le sonreía y le decía que no había problema. De repente todos se detuvieron en lo que hacían y se giraron sincronizadamente, tanto las chicas como los clones para ver al matrimonio, las chicas se pusieron pálidas al verlos maldiciéndose internamente por no darse cuenta.

"papá, mamá ellas son em… mis hermanas de clan, em, si eso" dijo ino sonriendo, luego confundida y luego sonriendo otra vez, no le iba a decir a sus padres que todas eran sus amantes.

Los padres de ino se confundieron y no supieron que decir, ellos estaban tratando de procesar todo lo que ocurrió hasta ahora.

"oh veo que si vinieron" dijo un naruto vestido diferente, parecía recién salido de la ducha, si la toalla en su cabeza era un indicio.

"si em, naruto-kun, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" dijo ino y naruto asintió y se dirigió a él y a las otras chicas. "¿podemos decirles a mis padres?" ella dijo y todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa por la petición de ino, todos se le quedaron viendo con una mirada seria de ¿Por qué? "em, bueno verán, ellos son mi familia también, y tu dijiste que no se le guarda secretos a la familia naruto-kun, de camino aquí estaba pensando en que no quería meterlos en un genjutsu cada vez que ellos vinieran aquí o que vieran algo como lo de hoy, ni tampoco para que me dejen estar aquí, quiero que ellos lo sepan, sé que ellos me aceptaran por quien soy no por lo que, bueno, tú sabes" ella miro a todas. "por favor" dijo con ojos de cachorrito regañado.

La ahora familia uzumaki se miró entre sí para decidir qué hacer, y todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. "si ellos pueden guardar el secreo no hay problema" dijo naruto no muy seguro.

"si no, solo les borramos la memoria, no es gran problema" dijo anko en confirmación.

El matrimonio yamanaka estaba medio asustado y muy, muy, pero muy confundido.

"mamá, papá, por favor vengan" ino los tomo del brazo y los sentó en uno de los sillones, las chicas se sentaron en donde quisieron pero ino se sentó junto a naruto. "hay algo que tenemos que decirles" dijo ino.

Paso un tiempo en el que la familia uzumaki explico a la pareja rubia… la grande, todo lo que ocurría, desde el estado de naruto como vampiro hasta la parte donde también salía con cuatro chicas a la vez, cuando llegaron a la parte donde naruto convirtió a su hija en vampiro, inoichi quería abalanzarse en naruto de nuevo, pero ino lo detuvo con su sombra, él se sorprendió de que pudiera usar una técnica del clan nara, luego supieron que en realidad tenían conocimiento de todas las técnicas de todos los clanes hasta ahora, luego ino les mostro en el patio su nueva línea de sangre y conocimiento con un rápido juego de trivia, todo con un sello en todo el complejo para que nadie ni el hokage pudiera espiarlos. Cuando la pareja adulta supo que ino era inmortal ella lo mostro cortándose su cabeza, su madre casi se desmaya y su padre si se desmayó, pero luego la golpearon en el coco cuando vio que ino sonreía mientras su cabeza pasaba de una de sus manos a otra como haciendo malabares, luego ella se la coloco de nuevo y regresaron adentro.

"¿entonces me estás diciendo que mi hija te confeso que quería cuidarte y ayudarte? ¿Y que tu no la obligaste con tus poderes de vampiro o lo que sea? ¿y que acepto compartirte con otras tres chicas incluida una mujer diez años mayor que tu?" preguntó inoichi con una copa del mejor zake que había probado en su vida, aunque naruto lo había llamado tequila o algo así.

"bueno, si, no y si" contesto naruto nervioso.

"escucha tú hijo de…" dijo inoichi pero fue detenido por su hija.

"papá" dijo ella dócilmente. "naruto-kun es el mejor hombre que puedes pedir como yerno, tan solo mírame, me dio poderes increíbles, ahora no tengo que preocuparme por no salir viva de una misión y tú también puedes estar tranquilo por ello, me dio esta ropa, y él me hace un atuendo nuevo cada día, no tengo que cocinar porque sus clones hacen casi todo incluyendo la limpieza y la comida, sabe hacer un montón de cosas como ya te diste cuenta afuera, incluso sabe hacer diamantes" ella saco el diamante gigante que naruto le había dado e inoichi abrió los ojos bien grandes, ino se lo entrego y él lo recibió con sorpresa. "aunque somos cuatro chicas en realidad naruto con sus clones nos supera en número por mucho, él me da todo lo que le pido y está feliz por eso, en realidad me siento un poco culpable por dejar que él haga todo por mi, me siento culpable por dejar que él me malcríe tanto y me consienta tanto, pero él me trata como si yo fuera lo más importante en su vida"

"porque lo eres" naruto la abrazo por la cintura y la beso, ella sonrió con cariño y devolvió el beso. "y ustedes también" dijo a sus novias, y ellas le sonrieron.

"entonces, ¿planeas estar con ino hasta casarse?" dijo inoichi, a él le interesaba que su hija no tuviera a un hombre que la dejara por cualquier tontería.

"no, planeo estar con ella hasta el día de mi muerte" fue la respuesta de naruto.

Inoichi lo vio con los ojos entre cerrados y luego suspiro, miro la hermosa casa y sintió celos por un momento, luego volvió a mirar a su hija.

"¿tú estas segura de esto?" pregunto y ella le respondió con un determinado sí. Inoichi suspiro y se rindió. Él miro a naruto.

"entonces si es así, por favor cuida de mi hija por mi" dijo y naruto también asintió con determinación. "¿y quieres vivir aquí o aun estarás en casa?" pregunto a ino quien bajo la mirada apenada, a inoichi le parecía muy hermosa y tierna cuando ella hacia eso.

"bueno, quería preguntarte, quería saber que pensabas acerca de mudarme" dijo ella tímidamente.

"si es lo que quieres por mi está bien, pero te advierto que vendremos de visita muy seguido y les vamos a caer por sorpresa, puede que acepte la relación, pero no quiero que le hagas nada a mi hija ¿entendiste mocoso?" dijo apuntando a naruto, él e ino se sonrojaron.

"ya, ya, no será así por siempre, en algún momento nuestra querida hija también formara su propia familia y tendrán que hacer eso, y lo sabes" le dijo su esposa golpeando la pierna de su esposo.

"solo una cosa" dijo la madre de ino a la joven pareja. Ellos asintieron en señal de que escuchaban. "quiero un montón de nietos ¿está bien?" ella dijo dejando esta vez a todas las chicas y los clones junto con naruto sonrojándose tanto que pensaron que en cualquier momento estallarían en llamas.

"¡mamá!" grito ino haciendo sonreír a su madre. Inoichi también estaba asustado, pero de repente la idea de cargar un nieto se le hizo algo que él podría aceptar, no, su hija tenía doce años.

"lo único que queda por discutir es, ¿podemos confiar en ustedes para guardar este secreto?" pregunto naruto.

El matrimonio yamanaka parpadeo y se miró por un momento entre si. Ellos voltearon con la mirada decidida.

"por supuesto, no permitiré que nadie lastime ni quiera usar a mi hija como incubadora humana, no permitiré que nadie experimente ni quiera hacer cosas extrañas, la protegeremos con nuestras vidas" dijo inoichi y su esposa asintió.

Naruto y las chicas sonrieron relajándose al fin.

"bueno, si eso se resolvió entonces supongo que ya nos tenemos que ir ¿no es así?" dijo y pregunto la madre de ino.

"en realidad, ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar?" pregunto naruto. El matrimonio yamanaka se miró por un segundo y se encogieron de hombros aceptando la invitación, ellos probarían si la cocina del rubio era digna de su hija.

Unos momentos después.

"¡esto sabe tan deliciosoooo!" expreso la mamá de ino con una mano en la mejilla donde estaba masticando.

"mmm no esta mal" dijo inoichi ocultando su grito de fangirl por la comida de naruto al igual que su esposa.

"ven se los dije, naruto es el mejor cocinero del mundo y de todos los tiempos también" dijo ino orgullosa de su rubio.

"en efecto lo es" dijo su madre aun con corazoncitos alrededor de ella.

Las demás estaban totalmente de acuerdo con ino.

"entonces naruto, dime, ¿te gustaría hacer unos cuantos negocios?" le dijo inoichi al niño mientras sorbía otro trago del agua de sandía fresca que le había dado un clon de naruto.

"mmm, ¿a qué se refiere?" pregunto el niño.

"a que, veo que tienes conocimientos de construcción y arquitectura bastante buenos, y comparando esta casa con las del clan yamanaka, bueno, estaría dispuesto a hacer negocios contigo para una remodelación" dijo y su esposa presto atención al instante, ella quería una casa como en la que estaba ahora.

"em bueno, podría, em, si ¿Por qué no? Puedo mandarle unos cuantos cientos de clones para remodelar su complejo de clan, pero tendría que desalojar a las personas donde quiere que remodele" dijo naruto tranquilamente.

"espera, con esto también estoy enseñándote a hacer negocios niño, no quiero que mi hija este con alguien que no sabe negociar, te lo digo porque estoy seguro que más personas vendrán con el mismo trato o similares si ven lo que tienes aquí, así que ahora dime, ¿Cuánto pides por tu trabajo?" dijo inoichi y se ganó una sonrisa de toda la familia uzumaki, el sintió que había dicho una tontería en público pero no sabía exactamente que, si él supiera que naruto tenía las almas y recuerdos de los más grandes estafadores de la historia, oh el pobre iluso.

"no se preocupe, yamanaka-san, no es que no sepa de negocios, pero usted es el padre de ino, le podría decir un precio y usted trataría de rebajarlo, todo eso ya lo sé, pero para usted lo haría completamente gratis si eso hiciera feliz a ino" contesto naruto.

"¿pero si no sabes negociar como harás dinero? ¿Cómo mantendrás esto? ¿Cómo las mantendrás a ellas?" dijo inoichi en reclamo. La respuesta de naruto fue chasquear los dedos y un clon apareció con una caja medianamente grande, naruto abrió la caja y saco un collar de perlas rosas y diamantes igualmente rosas y se lo coloco a ino.

"el dinero no es un problema ahora para mi, así que reitero mi punto" dijo naruto sacándole una mirada impresionada a inoichi.

"¿estás seguro?" pregunto él.

"lo estoy" dijo naruto terminando su bistec.

Inoichi suspiro en derrota, jamás lo admitiría, pero el rubio parecía ser alguien bueno para su hija, todavía no le agrada la idea de que su hija fuera una de varias, pero si no pensaba en eso entonces no había tanto problema, naruto parecía un buen chico, él esperaba que siempre fuera así.

El matrimonio yamanaka se fue contento del complejo uzumaki, cuando estuvieron en la entrada del complejo y antes de despedirse cruzaron unas últimas palabras.

"gracias por su visita señor y señora yamanaka" dijo naruto inclinándose. El matrimonio se miró entre si y sonrió.

Los padres de ino apretaron en un abrazo a naruto y a ino.

"desde ahora llámanos mamá y papá, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia también" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Naruto abrió los ojos grandemente, él se sintió feliz otra vez, ahora su familia había crecido, el era parte de algo al fin, ya no solo eran iruka y los de ichiraku, sus personas preciosas eran cada vez más numerosas y eso lo hacía muy feliz, él se permitió sentir el calor del abrazo de una madre, y la protección de un padre, a él le gusto, por fin, después de mucho tiempo él tenía una madre y un padre, él se sentía como un niño de cinco años por alguna razón, él sintió las ganas de ahora en adelante ir todos los días al complejo yamanaka y decirle a sus nuevos padres todo su día, pasar tiempo con ellos y hablar con ellos, él se sintió muy feliz.

Ino sonrió cuando vio a naruto llorar de alegría en los brazos de sus padres, poco a poco sus heridas iban siendo curadas, ella también se sintió feliz por naruto.

Cuando los padres de ino se perdieron de vista naruto e ino regresaron, esta vez ino se quedaría con naruto, las otras chicas no los acompañaron para darles ese momento a ellos dos como regalo.

"oye ino, ¿Qué se siente tener padres?" pregunto naruto mientras caminaban.

"ummm, bueno, se siente bastante cálido, tienes a alguien que te proteja hasta de ti mismo, y también a alguien que te guía por el camino correcto cuando siente que el que tu tomas no te hace muy bien, se siente lindo cuando te dan regalos y su tiempo, se siente muy bien cuando se alegran contigo por tus logros no importa cuán pequeños sean, incluso más que tú mismo a veces" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"¿crees que ellos también hagan eso y sean así conmigo?" pregunto naruto dudoso. Ino sonrió dulcemente.

"si, estoy segura, ellos también te trataran bien" dijo ino besando en la mejilla a naruto.

Naruto sonrió pequeña pero sinceramente por pensar en que a él también lo tratarían como un hijo, y por la caricia de ino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa las otras chicas los estaban esperando con un abrazo, naruto les dijo que ahora tenia padres y ellas se alegraron por él. Como ya era hora de ir a dormir naruto les hizo la cama del cuarto principal aún más grande para que cupieran todos con el banbutsu zoso de su rinnegan y les pregunto cómo querían dormir. Ellas pidieron una almohada de naruto cada una y nartuo hizo tres clones más, cada una durmió abrazada a un clon y el original durmió abrazado de ino, para todas era una experiencia nueva dormir con alguien y aun más cuando todas decidieron dormir en ropa interior, pero rápidamente se acostumbraron y empezaron a disfrutar del calor de naruto bajo las sabanas, cada una besó a su rubio y durmieron como descubrirían que lo harían durante mucho tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

-Al día siguiente-

Iruka umino se encontraba camino a la nueva casa de naruto con dos tazones de ramen de miso de cerdo, él sabía que ese era el favorito de naruto, había pasado a ichiraku para comprarlo, ellos se sorprendieron al saber que naruto ahora vivía en el complejo senju cuando iruka se los dijo como respuesta a su pregunta de si no habían visto a naruto, ya que habían pasado varios días sin que supieran nada de él, además de los dos ramen también le dieron a iruka un cupón de un ramen gratis para naruto como regalo por el nuevo complejo, ellos dijeron que buscarían tiempo para visitarlo, iruka les tubo que decir que de ahora en adelante encontrar al chico sería algo un poco complicado, ya que al ahora convertirse en ninja su tiempo tendría que repartirlo en entrenamiento con su equipo y las misiones, aun mas si una de ellas le pedía que saliera de la aldea por determinado tiempo, ellos comprendieron, teuchi era un exshinobi y sabía todo eso, ayame solo dijo que lo entendía. Así que aquí estaba él, casi llegando a lo que fue el complejo más grande de la aldea, era como un distrito propio, era tan grande como un octavo de la aldea, y estaba en los límites de esta, una parte de la muralla de la aldea pasaba por el complejo senju, los anbu que patrullaban la aldea nunca vieron nada sospechoso gracias a los sellos que naruto había puesto en todo el complejo, un sello de ilusión, esa era la razón de que un clon siempre estuviera en la entrada, para permitir a los visitantes que el considerara buenos el pasar a través de ese sello y poder ver el complejo en su entera gloria.

Pronto iruka llego ante las puertas, él estaba a punto de tocar, aunque dudara que naruto lo escuchara si el solo tocaba levemente la puerta, él pensaba en que naruto se estaría alojando en alguna de las casas del complejo, conociendo a su rubio favorito probablemente estaría en la más grande que sería la del líder del clan, de ser así nunca escucharía si alguien llamaba a la puerta de la entrada, apenas y escucharía si alguien tocara la puerta de la casa en donde se alojaba. Él lo medito por un momento, quizá estaba siendo un poco egoísta, él había ido antes al apartamento que naruto había tenido para ver si podía encontrar algo que pudiera habérsele olvidado al niño y que sirviera como una excusa más aceptable por su visita, pero solo encontró todo destruido, él no sabía si así se supone que fuera o alguien lo había hecho en los últimos días, la mesa en la que iruka puso su mano lo astilló al contacto, paso a ver cada cuarto, que solo era el baño y una sola habitación, cuando vio la cama del cuarto sintió un poco de pena por su antiguo estudiante, la reviso brevemente encontrando que los resortes estaban rotos, y que el colchón era incomodo, sumamente incomodo, se sentía como si alguien hubiera tomado unas mantas y las hubiera rellenado con pasto seco o algo así, era grumoso e irregular, al final se retiró, parecía que naruto se había llevado todo lo importante, por eso se decidió por comprar un poco de ramen, esa fue su otra excusa.

Iruka estaba a punto de abrir la puerta decidiendo que era mejor avanzar y gritar por las calles llamando a naruto, al menos así el niño lo escucharía, pero inmediatamente notó algo en uno de los lados de la puerta, junto al símbolo del frente de la puerta había grabado una escritura rodeando el símbolo, la escritura decía, "si desea llamar al dueño apriete el centro del símbolo", iruka volvió a ver el símbolo tocando el centro, encontró que un pequeño circulo que parecía hundible si alguien lo apretaba, así que eso hizo no estando seguro de lo que pasaría. Cuando iruka lo presionó se escuchó un sonido tranquilo pero fuerte que parecía estar ubicado y dirigido hacia adentro del complejo, un timbre, ahora iruka lo sabía, pero hacer uno que abarcara todo el complejo, eso debió ser un poco costoso en la instalación, se lo preguntaría a naruto en unos momentos, si había más cosas que naruto quisiera hacer aquí que considerara necesario entonces iruka pensaba que sería algo divertido que podrían hacer los dos juntos, ya que le pareció un excelente idea de naruto, y sabía que era de naruto porque ningún otro complejo de clanes tenía un timbre, todos estaban cuidados por los miembros de dichos clanes así que no los necesitaban, pero naruto no contaba con miembros de clanes, así que tuvo que arreglárselas, y iruka estaba seguro de que habría otras cosas que suplir con el tiempo, y tal vez él podría ayudar un poco, le alegraba la idea de pasar un tiempo con naruto, para él era como el hermanito que nunca tuvo.

Mientras iruka seguía pensado en ello notó como la puerta se abría un poco, "eso fue rápido" pensó iruka, parecía que naruto igual estaba por salir a alguna parte pues solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que había tocado el timbre. Iruka vio a naruto con una ropa similar a como lo vio en la academia ese último día, el clon al verlo sonrió brillantemente e iruka también le sonrió.

"hola naruto" dijo alzando la bolsa con los dos rámenes en ella para mostrársela a naruto. "¿puedo pasar?" dijo sonriendo, naruto olfateo la bolsa un segundo y sonrió aún más alegre.

"claro que puede iruka-sensei" dijo abriendo más la puerta para dejar pasar a iruka, desactivando el sello para él.

Iruka sonrió comenzando a caminar junto con el clon que lo había recibido. Sin que iruka se diera cuenta un sello se activó cuando el clon se alejó un determinado espacio, del sello apareció otro clon de naruto, el original había depositado un poco de chakra con el jutsu preprogramado en el sello para que siempre hubiera un clon en la entrada, el mismo advertiría a naruto cuando se estuviera quedando sin chakra para formar los clones.

"wow" dijo iruka al ver el nuevo complejo, el clon se divertía con cada nuevo visitante, le encantaba hablar de su maestro o jefe que en esencia era hablar de sí mismo, iruka se impresionaba al saber que todo esto lo había hecho el mismo naruto que el conoció como el más ruidoso de sus alumnos, todo era tan… avanzado, tan… moderno, de vez en cuando iruka se detenía para admirar las construcciones tan altas como la muralla de konoha que él podía ver aún en construcción, él no sabía para qué quería naruto todas esas construcciones, eran tan grandes como las invocaciones más grandes de los legendarios sanin, preguntaba y el clon le responda, iruka estaba fascinado, al parecer naruto quería todo tipo de cosas, centros comerciales, escuelas, oficinas, muchas cosas de las cuales él no entendió la mitad, lo que más lo dejaba con duda era el cómo había hecho naruto para pagar por todo esto, y de dónde había sacado los materiales. Él no creyó cuando el clon de dijo que casi todo había sido hecho y fabricado por el mismo naruto, je, ¿quién lo hubiera si quiera imaginado?

Iruka se dirigió a la casa principal de naruto, aún era muy temprano y apenas había salido el sol, él lo hizo así para tener un poco de tiempo con el rubio, si es que tenía alguna misión o reunión con su equipo, bueno, por lo general comenzaban alrededor de las nueve, él lo sabía, iruka daba las misiones junto con el Hokage por lo general, así que tendría al menos dos horas antes de que naruto tuviera que irse si es que necesitaba hacerlo.

Al llegar frente a la casa el clon se despidió y se disipó, era más fácil que hablar telepáticamente con naruto, así naruto obtendría los recuerdos y sabría mejor la situación. Iruka espero frente a la puerta y esta se abrió antes de que pudiera tocarla.

"iruka-sensei, por favor pase" dijo naruto, iruka no sabía si era el real o un clon, se sentía raro, como un dejabu, era la segunda vez que se lo decían y por el mismo chico. Él solo asintió y paso dentro de la casa.

Grande fue la sorpresa de iruka cuando vio que toda la casa estaba repleta por varios narutos, unos en lo que parecía ser la cocina, otros limpiando a fondo muebles y paredes, y otros, el no sabía lo que estaban haciendo, estaban alrededor de una mesa discutiendo con sonidos raros que él no entendía, aunque parecía que se entendían entre ellos, algún tipo de código quizá.

"wow naruto, sabía que eras brillante, pero nunca imagine cuanto" dijo iruka feliz al ver que naruto había convertido un complejo en algo tan hermoso, el no dudaba de que naruto lo hubiera hecho, si le hubieran preguntado hace dos semanas si creía que un genin podía crear jutsus de rango s se hubiera reido de ellos, pero naruto lo logro, con todo en contra el siempre demostró que no era lo que todos pensaban, no era inútil y mucho menos, es por eso que el veía con alegría y fascinación toda la casa.

"jeje, ya vez, soy increíble" dijo rascándose la nuca, un poco de presunción no le hacía daño a nadie.

"aaww, ¿Qué hay hoy de desayunar?"

Iruka volteo hacia la voz femenina que había escuchado, se sorprendió cuando vio a una niña castaña que caminaba a la mesa que parecía ser el comedor principal, la niña iba tallándose un ojo mientras caminaba descalza con nada más que una pijama rosa de dos piezas, es decir el pans y la blusa que más bien parecía suéter. Iruka no la reconoció su cabello era largo y parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha, pero era extremadamente hermosa, y su presencia solo pedía respeto, aun en esa condición soñolienta, iruka la vio todo el camino hasta que se sentó y se dejó caer en la mesa apoyando en ella su cabeza.

"je, no me escucho cuando le dije que no entrara al sauna tan temprano" dijo otra voz.

Iruka regreso su mirada hacia el pasillo en donde había escuchado la voz, de ahí salió la niña, luego vio a otra niña salir del pasillo, esta traía la misma ropa que tenten, solo que de color azul cielo, iruka no la reconoció al principio, pero lo hizo en cuanto vio a la siguiente persona salir del pasillo.

"ella fue la más cansada de todos nosotros ayer, según ella su maestro es un monstruo del entrenamiento así que no la culpes tanto jeje" dijo otra voz.

Iruka veía muy confundido como otra niña salía del pasillo, él la reconoció al instante, ese peinado y ojos los reconocería en cualquier lado, era su exalumna Hinata Hyuga, y eso significaba que la otra niña debía ser alguien que ella conociera, y aunque el cabello largo lo desconcertaba un poco él supo que la rubia era ino, aunque seguía sin reconocer a la primera niña. El iba a preguntar a naruto qué hacían las tres niñas ahí, pero se detuvo cuando vio que otra persona salía del mismo pasillo, o mas bien una encima de otra, miro con cierta confusión como una de las kunoichi más fuertes de la aldea era cargada por un clon de naruto mientras ella dormía en su hombro, el rubio la cargaba en su espalda mientras la sostenía de sus muslos, sorprendentemente, anko se veía bastante linda, iruka se ruborizo un poco, ella también vestía ropas similares a las de las niñas, pans holgados con un suéter que se veía muy cómodo, solo que el de ella era de color rojo, el de Hinata era negro. Iruka estaba sumamente confundido preguntándose qué pasaba, ¿todas se habían quedado a dormir? ¿por qué naruto cargaba a anko? Todo eso se fue al demonio cuando iruka vio como dos naruto ayudaban al que cargaba a anko para poder sentarla en una de las sillas del comedor, la bajaron con cuidado y recostaron su cabeza contra la mesa con cuidado, eso no fue lo que sorprendió a iruka, lo que lo dejo con la boca abierta fue ver como naruto le daba un beso de piquito en la mejilla para despertarla, ella sonrió un poco pero aun parecía dormida, naruto la movió suavemente pero no despertaba, ella solo murmuraba cosas,

"besos jeje, de Naru-chan jeje" murmuraba entre sueños.

Naruto se rio de esto y continuó besándola para despertarla. Ino se levantó de su silla un poco molesta viendo como anko se llevaba toda la atención de naruto, ella sabía perfectamente que anko no estaba dormida, demonios ella era una jounin, la sola brisa de naruto acercándose era suficiente para que ella despertara bien alerta, ella solo estaba haciéndose la dormida para recibir más mimos de naruto, ino estaba molesta porque esa idea no se le ocurrió a ella, lo mismo que tenten y Hinata. Iruka vio como ino se acercaba a la jounin dormida y tomaba aire cerca del oído de anko, para seguido decir.

"¡DESPIERTATEEEEEE!" grito ino.

El grito hizo que anko se asustara de sobre manera y casi se cayó de la mesa, iruka no se lo espero para nada, anko tomó por el cuello de su camiseta a ino y la empezó a agitar de un lado a otro reclamándole el por qué demonios le grito en el oído mientras ino se reía tratando de liberarse de anko, tenten y Hinata sudaban por las payasadas de las dos, ino logro zafarse y corrió riendo por toda la casa mientras anko la perseguía con fuego en sus ojos, iruka veía sin entender realmente lo que pasaba mientras ambas corrían por paredes y techo hasta que ino llego donde ellos y se ocultó detrás de naruto.

"¡aaahh! Naru-kun sálvame, ¡me quiere pegar!" dijo poniendo a naruto como escudo de una furiosa anko, naruto comenzaba a sudar a mares viendo como anko se acercaba a ellos.

"ah no niña, no metas a Naru-chan en esto, ahora ven aquí y paga por tus maldades" dijo anko tratando de agarrar a ino mientras esta maniobraba del otro lado de naruto para salvarse, si anko saltaba a la derecha ino también lo hacía, manteniendo a naruto entre ellas todo el rato, naruto no se quería meter, le gustaba su vida gracias.

"grrrmm" carraspeo iruka a un lado de ellos mientras veía como anko alzaba los brazos infantilmente cerrándole el paso a ino.

"¿eh? ¿iruka? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí" dijo anko mirando aun molesta a un iruka con una gota de sudor, iruka volteo a ver a naruto quien sonreía tímidamente rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Ino aprovechando la distracción de anko se movió lentamente hacia atrás estirando su pierna para dar un paso largo lejos de todos, pero cuando se iba a echar a correr otra vez anko la sujeto por la parte trasera del cuello de su camisón mientras alzaba a ino, esta no podía tocar el piso con sus pies y pataleaba moviendo también los brazos para que anko la soltara pero nada funcionaba, anko la tenía en el aire alzándola cual trofeo con el brazo extendido, eventualmente ino se rindió y anko puso su sonriente cara sádica frente a la de ino quien trago por lo que le haría anko, ino se rio tímidamente mientras hablaba.

"em jeje, ¿perdón?" decía no convenciendo a anko ni un poco.

Anko la volteo de lado aun sujetándola por la parte trasera del cuello de su camiseta y le grito en su oído.

"¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESOOOO!"

Ino se estremeció completa por el grito, y anko la soltó en medio el aire, ino callo de sentón en el piso. Anko regreso refunfuñando mientras ino la seguía haciendo un lindo puchero mientras se sobaba el trasero, y temblaba como secuela del grito. Iruka vio como interactuaban las cuatro chicas, Hinata y tenten negaban divertidas por las payasadas de las niñas mientras anko cruzaba los brazos e ino lloraba lagrimas anime.

"jeje, creo que hay cosas que necesitan ser explicadas ¿verdad?" fue todo lo que dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, iruka lo vio con unos ojos de ¿tú qué crees?

No era que las chicas no hubieran notado a iruka, de hecho lo notaron desde que entró al complejo, el timbre era tanto un timbre como un receptor de chakra, un pulso se lanzó hacia todo el complejo, mismo que sintieron todos dentro, similar a los que se emitían constantemente cada diez segundos en el complejo entero, el chakra se mandaba desde cinco puntos diferentes alrededor del complejo, otros cinco sellos absorbían el chakra que se emitia y luego también emitían otro pulso de chakra, estaban sincronizados de esa manera, luego los primeros sellos absorberían el chakra del pulso creando un ciclo infinito, si alguien lograba colarse en el complejo ellos lo sabrían. La razón por la que actuaron como si iruka no estuviera ahí era porque en realidad no les interesaba, no era un enemigo, y si naruto confiaba en el tanto como para invitarlo a pasar entonces ellas no tenían nada que temer, bueno, eso, y que cualquier cosa que él intentara seria neutralizada al instante.

Naruto invitó a iruka al comedor en donde puso los dos cuencos de ramen, a naruto se le hacía agua la boca. Iruka aun no decía nada, todavía trataba de digerir la idea de que dos de sus exalumnas, una jounin y otra chica estuvieran en la casa de naruto, y hubieran pasado la noche aquí aparentemente. Iruka vio como anko se relajaba acariciando a un naruto transformado que aparentaba uno años, el chibi naruto estaba sentado en el regazo de anko de frente mientras esta lo abrazaba y hacia pucheros a la vez que restregaba su mejilla contra la cabeza del chibi naruto, Hinata en secreto queriendo pedirle a naruto que la deje hacer eso también.

"entonces… em, ¿qué sucede aquí?" pregunto iruka.

Naruto le contó a iruka lo que había pasado estos últimos días, mientras las chicas desayunaban y naruto e iruka comían sus rámenes, iruka se fue enterando de todo lo que pasó en la última semana. El chunin no podía creer como el líder del clan Hyuga le haría algo así a su propia hija, además del hecho de que naruto ahora tenía un clan, así como que tres niñas y una mujer le declararan abiertamente que querían ser sus novias, iruka estaba secretamente envidioso del niño, él hubiera querido ser tan popular como el rubio a su edad, pero no todo se podía, quizá después podría pedirle a naruto consejos sobre citas, eso deprimió a iruka, ahora estaba pidiéndole a un niño consejos sobre citas. Iruka también converso con las chicas, actuando cual padre diciéndoles que no hicieran esto y aquello porque solo eran unas niñas, incluso anko se burló de él diciéndole "si papáaa", cuando iruka pregunto por el dinero que se necesitó para toda la remodelación, naruto solo le dijo que conocía los jutsus necesarios para poder crear joyas, todas le mostraron los anillos que naruto les había dado, eran similares al de Hinata, solo que con piedras de diferentes colores.

Le dieron un recorrido a iruka por la casa, él se asombraba cada vez más, jamás creyó que naruto fuera capaz de todo eso. Una hora paso y naruto termino de contarle a iruka lo que había acontecido en los últimos días, omitiendo algunas cosas obvias claro. El chunin decidió parar el recorrido, naruto lo iba a llevar a ver las cosas que estaba construyendo, pero iruka pensó que sería mejor en otra ocasión, ya eran demasiadas sorpresas por un día, y apenas acababa de comenzar el día, iruka revolvió el cabello de naruto y este lo acompaño hasta las puertas del complejo. Iruka se despidió bastante fascinado, sin duda el rubio sería un buen Hokage algún día si es que lograba su sueño. Iruka se detuvo, ¿naruto aun seguiría queriendo ser Hokage? Después de lo que paso en la academia él lo dudaba seriamente, aun así, él sería un gran líder de clan.

Iruka pensaba en todo eso mientras caminaba por la aldea, se dirigió a la oficina de misiones, despejaría su mente con un poco de trabajo, naruto siempre había sido una preocupación en su mente, pero él creía que de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente.

Naruto, siendo el real quien acompaño a iruka hacia la entrada regreso a su casa, encontró a las chicas hablando entre ellas, él estaba confundido.

"¿no tenían nada que hacer hoy?" pregunto sin mala intension.

"je, bueno, ayer acabe con todos los sujetos que estaban programados para interrogación de esta semana, la hipnosis de vampiro en verdad que es útil" dijo anko relajándose con su chibi-naruto.

"mi sensei nos dijo a mi equipo y a mí que hoy los jounin-sensei se reunirían para discutir las próximas misiones" dijo ino tranquilamente.

"sí, a mí también" dijo Hinata.

"mm, a mí no me dijo nada mi sensei sobre alguna reunión, y el no nos oculta información como esa, lo contrario lo grita a los cuatro vientos, solo me dijo que me tomara el día, ya que ayer hice tanto entrenamiento que necesitaba descansar, aunque como nos explicaste, no siento como si hubiera entrenado ayer todo el día, creo que en la noche termino mi cuerpo de reparar todo el desgaste" dijo tenten.

Ino y Hinata vieron a tenten y luego se vieron entre sí, luego ino vio a Hinata con una mirada cansada.

"¿no creerás que nuestros sensei se hayan saltado el entrenamiento para tener una cita o sí?" dijo ino, Hinata sonrió en resignación.

"bueno, si es así no podemos hacer nada, aun si es cierto, no podemos solo ir hasta ellos exigiendo que nos entrenen arruinando su cita" dijo Hinata.

Por como lo vio naruto, todos tenían el día libre, naruto ya había mandado a un clon físico para sustituirlo en lo que llegaba kakashi, pero ya que todos tenían el día libre, el decidió dejar a su clon con su equipo por el resto del día, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, sí.

"ya que todos tenemos el día libre, creo que es buen tiempo para entrenar entre nosotros" dijo naruto llamando la atención de todos.

Las chicas lo vieron con duda.

"¿quieres que yo los entrene?, no me importaría pero…" decía anko antes de ser interrumpida.

"no, las voy a entrenar yo" dijo sacándole una duda a todas.

"¿y como planeas hacer eso?, Naru-kun, no es que menosprecie la oferta, pero yo soy una jounin, realmente no creo que haya algo en lo que puedas entrenarnos" dijo anko, ella no quería ser grosera ni nada, solo que no veía como naruto le podía enseñar algo a ella, si, sabía que naruto tenía muchos jutsus ahora, ella había conseguido algunos de esos jutsus cuando él la convirtió en vampira, pero aun así, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.

Tenten por otro lado estaba emocionada, quizá les enseñaría más cosas geniales como las del día anterior, ser vampiro era lo máximo.

"además, ya conocemos los jutsus que tú sabes" dijo ino. Realmente cuando fueron transformadas naruto les dio recuerdos de muchos y variados clanes, con muchos Jutsus de todas las artes para usar, pero no eran todos los que naruto sabia.

Ante todo eso naruto sonrió.

"no, conocen solo algunas cosas que yo quise que aprendieran, esos conocimientos yo se los di, pero no se los di todo, porque hay cosas que tengo que explicarles, y créanme, esto no lo sabe ni el Hokage, y si me escuchan, su poder será tan grande que sus mentes no lo podrán comenzar a comprender" dijo naruto pidiendo que lo siguieran, las chicas confundidas lo hicieron, no hacía daño escucharlo, después de todo ya se habían acostumbrado a que con naruto las sorpresas nunca terminarían.

Naruto las llevo hasta un campo lleno de árboles, ellos se adentraron unos metros en el bosque, y se detuvieron cuando naruto lo hizo, ellas no lo entendían, estaban rodeadas de arboles, literalmente, era muy estrecho el lugar y había hierva por todos lados.

"naruto-kun, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto Hinata preguntándose por qué estaban en medio de la hierva, ino trataba de pisar el pasto para que no le llegara a los tobillos, el lugar parecía muy descuidado. Naruto les sonrio, anko alzó una ceja.

"esto es un poco de lo que les quiero enseñar, miren esto y me comprenderán un poco"

Naruto piso la tierra con fuerza usando su pie izquierdo esto le sirvió para dar un pequeño salto dando media vuelta en el aire, aterrizó con el pie derecho y rápidamente giro para azotar su pie izquierdo en la tierra quedando su rodilla en 90 grados a la vez que retraía su brazo derecho y golpeaba el aire con el izquierdo de manera recta en la misma dirección en que mando su pierna izquierda. Las chicas estaban confundidas hasta que vieron como la tierra parecía escupir polvo en una perfecta línea recta justo en la dirección en que naruto mando su puño, todo justo después de esos raros movimientos, ellas se sorprendieron un poco, pero no era gran cosa si lo pensaban bien, o eso creían, hasta que naruto hizo algo aún más sorprendente. Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás con las rodillas aun flexionadas una frente a otra, con su dos brazos hizo un movimiento como si cargara algo muy pesado moviéndolos hacia arriba frente a él, eso provocó que una línea de tierra saliera del suelo justo en donde la línea anterior se había formado, la pared de una pulgada de grosor media un metro, pero lo que dejo a todas sin palabras fue lo que paso cuando naruto salto con las piernas flexionadas en 90 grados y abrió los brazos de extremo a extremo, justo al hacer eso la línea de tierra se dividió en dos y salió desprendida aun pegada a la tierra mientras se formaba un hoyo perfectamente cuadrado y gigante en área, parecía como si naruto hubiera recorrido el terreno con árboles y todo, por último el tomo el aire como si tratara de arrancar algo con sus manos y las jalo hacia arriba, al instante la tierra en el hoyo gigante se alzó quedando a un perfecto nivel con el suelo. Todas estaban boquiabiertas, en unos segundos naruto había despejado un área y había creado un gigantesco claro en un bosque, sin señales de mano, y sin nada más que unos extraños y geniales movimientos.

"¿co… cómo… cómo demonios hiciste eso?" pregunto anko no creyendo lo que veía.

"wow" dijo ino acercándose a la línea que separaba pasto de tierra, era como ver la frontera entre un bosque y un desierto, con temor piso la tierra como un hombre mete su pulgar al agua para comprobar su temperatura.

"¡eso fue increíble naruto-kun!" dijo Hinata chocando sus palmas y sonriendo grandemente.

tenten no dijo nada al instante, solo repaso lo que acababa de ver hace unos segundos, un momento estaba el bosque, y al otro ya no. Mientras veía como ino le daba de pisotones a la tierra aun manteniendo un pie en el pasto como esperando que la tierra se cayera de pronto de nuevo a la profundidad que tenia, tenten se acecho a naruto.

"¿Qué jutsu era ese?" pregunto un poco shockeada.

Naruto se rio abiertamente disfrutando de su impresión.

"no fue un jutsu" dijo, esto si desconcertó a todas, ¿no era un jutsu? Por kami claro que eso era un jutsu, tenía que serlo, o eso pensaban todas.

"¿de qué hablas? Eso fue claramente manipulación de tierra" dijo anko sin entender a naruto.

"sí, fue manipulación de tierra, pero no era un jutsu" nadie entendía lo que decía. "jeje, eso se llama tierra control" dijo dejando a todas con dudas nuevamente. "je, eso era lo que les quería enseñar y por qué las traje aquí" dijo el caminando hacia en medio del claro, de un pisotón creo cinco asientos sorprendentemente cómodos, aun si estaban hechos de tierra, y un techo de cuatro columnas también, una en cada esquina, al parecer quería decirles algo, pero sentadas. Todos fueron y se sentaron, quedando como un círculo.

"¿qué quisiste decir con eso de tierra control? ¿te refieres a la manipulación de los elementos, pero sin necesidad de usar chakra?" preguntaba anko, ella era la que estaba más versada en el tema y aun así no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ya veía lo que decía el niño de que no por ser una jounin lo sabía todo.

"je, no, claro que use chakra" dijo dejando aún más confundida a todas. No fue un jutsu, pero si uso chakra, no tenía sentido, eso era lo que pensaban todas.

Cada quién abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero naruto las detuvo con una mano alzada.

"sé que tienen preguntas, pero primero déjenme explicarles todo, al término de la explicación contestaré sus preguntas, y también las que ocasionalmente surjan durante la explicación" dijo haciendo que todas comprendieran, por lo pronto era mejor que naruto les explicara y así quizá sus dudas serian respondidas con la explicación.

"bien" hablo el rubio. "contestando a la pregunta de anko, si use chakra, pero no de la forma en que todos lo usan, no es necesario" dijo asegurándose en todo momento de que las chicas entendieran cada palabra que él decía. "para comenzar, díganme ¿Qué es el chakra?" pregunto, todas lo vieron con cara de ¿really niga? "jeje, solo háganlo, así será mucho más productivo" dijo el calmando a sus novias, ellas suspiraron, nada perdían de todas formas. Ino alzo la mano en señal de que ella lo diría, era vergonzosa por decir lo menos.

"El Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual, ambas adquiridas con el ejercicio y la experiencia" dijo casi como una grabadora.

"je si eso es el chakra" las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco, incluso Hinata estaba un poco apenada por naruto, parecía estar quedando un poco mal, hasta que… "pero también es algo más" dijo haciendo que todas pararan en sus decepciones del rubio, anko alzo una ceja. "jeje, ciertamente es energía física y espiritual, los humanos descubrieron esto cuando supieron que con chakra podían reporzar sus músculos, huesos y su cuerpo entero, ganando así habilidades físicas más allá de lo normal, y supieron que era espiritual cuando se dieron cuenta de que si se gastaban todo su chakra morían, por lo que tenía que contener una parte de sus almas, a esa conclusión llegaron, pero lo más importante, no es de donde proviene, sino lo que es, energía" dijo, todas le prestaban atención, él se acomodaba viendo como todas estaban inmersas en su historia. "si hablamos de energía física, hay muchos tipos de energía física, hay energía mecánica, calorífica, eléctrica, y muchos más, pero el espíritu pose solo un tipo de energía, ¿saben cuáles son las principales leyes sobre la materia y la energía?" preguntó, pero nadie sabía de qué hablaba. "claro que no lo saben, jamás lo han escuchado antes, dudo que alguien vivo lo haya hecho alguna vez" sus palabras solo dejaban con más preguntas a las chicas, naruto hablaba tranquilamente mientras el sol avanzaba. "la principal ley de ambas es que ninguna se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma" dijo, y ahora que lo mencionaba, era verdad, era algo muy obvio, todo el tiempo los ninjas transformaban chakra en otras cosas, tierra, fuego, agua, viento y rayo, algunos podían hacer otras cosas como crear madera, hielo, y muchas otras cosas más, anko pensaba que era increíble que nadie hubiera pensado en eso antes, pero una vez más, solo era algo obvio, quizá nadie lo dijo porque todos lo sabían de alguna manera. "quizá estén pensando que eso es algo muy obvio, y muy fácil con cualquier jutsu elemental, pero no siempre fue así" ellas creían que se refería a cuando apenas se comenzaban a aprender el dominio de esas energías, pero naruto siguió. "la manipulación de chakra tiene ese principio, pero las personas lo usan de manera tan limitada que no sé si se le podría llamar verdadera manipulación de chakra o energía, es lamentable por decir lo menos, las personas más experimentadas en chakra apenas y pueden dominar un elemento fuera de sus jutsus, dos en el caso de los jounin, y dominar es una palabra muy grande para lo que hacen, me atrevería a decir que el dominio de los elementos es la forma más básica de dominio de chakra"

"no es tan fácil como cres, dominar un elemento es algo muy difícil" dijo anko interrumpiendo a naruto, ella misma había tenido que trabajar muy duro para dominar sus técnicas de fuego y tierra, se sentía un poco insultada por lo que decía naruto.

El rubio solo sonrió tranquilamente y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, aterrizo a varios metros lejos de ellas y bailo otra vez, tranquilamente movió sus manos como si recogiera algo entre ellas y agua se formó de la nada flotando y lanzándola, luego dio un pisotón a la tierra y de esta saltó una roca del tamaño de naruto, misma que pateo y también mando a volar, luego mando su puño hacia abajo y fuego salió disparado de este dando un salto en donde de su pie nació más fuego y lo azotó como un látigo en el suelo, luego se recompuso circulando sus brazos de donde salió una ráfaga de aire que movió el cabello de las chicas. Naruto regreso tranquilamente a su asiento dejando a tres chicas impresionadas y una mujer algo molesta.

"te falto el rayo" dijo anko. La respuesta de naruto, extender su brazo y lanzar un rayo de sus dedos a su derecha. Eso acabo de cabrear a anko.

"sí, pues no todos podemos usar los conocimientos de millones de shinobis ni usar los elementos de chakra como bien nos parezca" dijo anko molesta, el niño necesitaba una lección de humildad, no era justo, ella se había estado matando para dominar sus jutsus y este niño solo venia y demostraba que podía dominarlos a todos como si fuera cualquier cosa, "la vida estaba llena de decepciones" pensó anko.

"sí es verdad, pero por fortuna tú si puedes"

"para las demás personas" termino de pensar. "¿qué… qué quieres decir?" preguntó anko saliendo de su enojo para remplazarlo con extrema curiosidad, si era algo relacionado con ser vampira entonces ella lo aprovecharía.

"cómo les dije, eso no fueron jutsus, fue simple manipulación de la energía, al final, todo es energía" dijo, las chicas ya ni se esforzaban por entender, solo escuchaban para aprender. "nosotros, nuestra raza, fue creada para tener control total y absoluto sobre las energías"

"¿creada?" pregunto Hinata ladeando la cabeza con duda.

"así es" contesto naruto acomodándose en su asiento. "la verdad es, que hace mucho tiempo, más del que puedan imaginar, mi sensei hizo un pacto, o más bien, una súplica" las chicas escuchaban con fascinación, siempre que naruto mencionaba a su sensei alucard, lo hacía con tanto anhelo que las conmovía. "las personas de esta aldea me llaman demonio, ellos piensan que los bijuu son demonios, no tienen ni idea, durante el tiempo que mi maestro hizo ese pacto, lo hizo con el ser que en ese momento las personas consideraban como el más grande y malvado demonio que existió jamás, lo irónico, es que ese demonio, era en realidad un ángel" decía naruto con tranquilidad.

"¿lo hizo con alguien malo que resultó ser bueno?" pregunto ino queriendo entender. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"no, era un ángel sí, pero aun así era el ser más repugnante, cruel, y malvado que jamás existió" naruto veía las caras de duda de las chicas. "ustedes jamás llegaron a oír esta historia, pero antes las personas solían creer en varios dioses, existían infinidad de religiones, cada una afirmando tener al único y verdadero dios, algunas con más de un solo dios, y otras diciendo tener al mismo dios pero sirviéndole de manera diferente, las personas de las que provenimos nosotros, nuestros ancestros, ellos practicaban el sintoísmo, tenían un dios para casi todo, para la fortuna, para el cultivo, para el sol, para el agua, para los mares, para cada cosa que te pudieras imaginar, pero al final, resultó que solo una tenía razón, una entre millones, antes había un libro llamado biblia, ese libro contenía historias que hablaban acerca de la historia del mundo, desde su creación, y de cómo fue creado por ese dios, las historias tenían muchas perdidas de información, pero aun así servían para dar pistas de ese dios, aunque las personas siempre estuvieron en duda hasta el último de los días. Ese dios tubo un pueblo, ese pueblo lo traiciono inclinándose ante otros dioses, o así les llamaban, la gran mayoría eran cosas sin ningún poder, pero la gente creía en ellos, otros solo eran espíritus expulsados que engañaban a las personas para que sirvieran a otros dioses, todo para molestar al verdadero dios, entonces él los desecho, y los provoco a celo con otro pueblo, ellos si le sirvieron, y hasta el último de sus días le fueron fieles, ese dios estaba contento con ellos, hasta que llego el fin, ese dios tomo a su nuevo pueblo y los llevo al cielo, resulto que la salvación que todos predicaban era verdad, pero solo una religión la gozó, los demás solo pudieron observar cómo ascendían al cielo y aun los que habían muerto eran llevados también a los cielos, en realidad era una dimensión diferente, una donde solo la energía espiritual podía habitar" contaba naruto y las chicas escuchaban con duda de si creer la historia o no, no dudaban de naruto, pero todo parecía tan fantasioso que era increíble, y no en el buen sentido.

"¿y que paso con los que no fueron al cielo?" pregunto tenten bien metida en la historia.

"no les quedo más que sobrevivir, ese dios se alejó de la humanidad, ya no podían pedir su ayuda, todos se arrepentían y clamaban misericordia, pero ese dios ya no los escucho nunca más, mi sensei, como aberración de dios por haber sido transformado por un caído no le permitió la salvación naturalmente, a todos les dio una oportunidad excepto a él"

"es cierto, antes mencionaste a los expulsados y ahora a los caídos, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto ino.

"los caídos, o expulsados, eran ángeles, el ángel que le dio su poder a mi sensei fue en su momento el ángel más hermoso del cielo, la gente representaba a los ángeles como humanos con alas blancas en la espalda, y a los demonios como monstruos deformes, pero los verdaderos demonios eran todo aquello que le quitaba la adoración al único y verdadero dios, ya fuera una piedra, una pintura, un ángel, o los mismos humanos. Fue cuando ese ángel en su vanidad quiso ser igual a dios, y por su hermosura quiso que todos lo alabaran como al mismo dios, e incluso quiso usurpar el trono de ese dios, fue ahí cuando dios lo expulsó del cielo y lo condenó a vagar por la tierra y los mares, sin embargo ese ángel arrastro a muchos de sus seguidores con él, a esos ángeles se les llamo ángeles caídos, o simplemente, caídos, sin más opción que vagar por los siglos con sus vidas inmortales sin nada más que hacer más que pasar el rato, cada uno hizo lo que quiso, el ángel causante de todo, llamado lucifer, se agrió, se llenó de ira y odio, creo guerras, masacres, matanzas, fue el ser más cruel de la existencia, la humanidad lo conoció después como el peor demonio de todos, fue llamado por dios y los hombres como, diablo, o satanás" esto dejo sorprendidas a todas, la historia era increíble, pero también fascinante, ninguna quería interrumpir, ellas habían escuchado ese nombre alguna vez, pero creían que solo eran cuentos, se decía que el diablo era alguien malo, pero nunca supieron quién o qué era, realmente nadie hablaba de él. "cuando mi maestro lo llamó para pedir ayuda, lucifer encontró empatía con mi sensei, mi sensei quería venganza, y lucifer también, mi maestro le pidió el poder de matar y robar sus vidas como ellos se la habían robado a él, y el diablo lo cumplió, pero de una forma que mi sensei no se esperaba, lucifer quería vengarse de dios, lo primero que hizo fue arruinar a su creación perfecta, la humanidad" las chicas no dejaban de sorprenderse, aun hoy se buscaba el origen de la humanidad, lo más cercano que ellas conocían a un dios era el sabio de los seis caminos, pero ahora sabían la verdad. "dios creo a un hombre llamado Adán, y a una mujer llamada Eva, lucifer engaño a Eva para desobedecer una orden de dios y este los expulso del paraíso que había construido para ellos, castigo al hombre haciéndolo trabajar por su alimento, y a la mujer con dolores de parto, a él le deben la menstruación y sus dolores de cada mes" dijo y las chicas ya le estaban agarrando una animosidad a ese tal lucifer, en especial anko, ella no sabía cuántas veces tuvo que arriesgarse más de lo normal en una misión solo por sus cólicos. "satanás hizo que la humanidad sufriera de ese modo, pero no fue suficiente, no le parecía suficiente aún, él observo a Adán y a Eva durante toda su vida, y vio como la humanidad llenaba la tierra, desde esos días quiso hacer algo para vengarse de dios, algo que le haría hervir la sangre de tanta ira, y por fi supo lo que era, iba a restregarle en la cara, que él podía hacer un mejor trabajo como siempre quiso al querer tener su trono, dios hizo a su creación perfecta, así que lucifer hizo la suya, cuando escucho la súplica de mi sensei, supo que esa era su oportunidad, considero las necesidades de los humanos y todo lo que los hacia ser débiles, observo durante milenios las especies que dios había creado, bacterias y todo ser viviente incluido, y con mi sensei creo a su ser perfecto, uno sin necesidades, pero con la misma capacidad de disfrute que los humanos, dios creo a la humanidad como parte de una armonía con otras especies y con la tierra, los desechos de los humanos servirían para ayudar a abonar la tierra y mantener un equilibrio, pero lucifer no quería nada de eso, él quería que su creación fuera perfecta para ella misma y nada más, incluso se consideró a sí mismo, él era un ser espiritual, dios hizo al hombre a su imagen y semejanza, así que lucifer lo hizo también, y así nació un ser que fue inmortal, inmune a toda enfermedad, sin código genético ni funciones energéticas en sus células, adaptable a absolutamente todo, autónomo, indestructible, y con total control de sí mismo, de su energía, y de la energía espiritual, la raza perfecta, y cima de la cadena alimenticia, el vampiro" las chicas estaban procesándolo todo, les costaba trabajo entender todo eso de golpe, entonces, se suponía que ellas eran parte de esa raza perfecta, pero, ¿qué significaba ser perfecta? ¿perfecta para qué? ¿era perfección funcional, como una llave es perfecta para una cerradura, pero no para servir sopa, o a qué tipo de perfección se refería? ¿quizá era a la adaptable, como dijo naruto? Capaces de sobrevivir a todo y todos, ellas no sabían qué pensar, entonces, ellas si eran monstruos después de todo, seres que el verdadero dios despreciaba, una aberración de la naturaleza, entonces ellas, no debieron haber existido, ¿era eso?

Naruto podía ver sus caras que mostraban un debate consigo mismas, sin que lo supieran naruto estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, y él no quería que pensaran así.

"no se preocupen por eso" dijo, ellas alzaron la mirada viéndolo como si necesitaran una respuesta a sus preguntas. "lo único que deben de considerar es una cosa, una y nada más, estamos solos" las chicas se confundieron, y ladearon la cabeza en señal de duda. "sus preocupaciones no tienen sentido ahora", naruto miro al cielo sobre los árboles en la orilla del claro. "dejaron de tener sentido hace miles de años" dijo sin aclarar mucho.

Naruto pensó que llevaría demasiado tiempo explicar todo, así que, que lo vean ellas mismas ¿por qué no?

"presten atención a lo que les voy a mostrar" decía naruto mientras mordía su índice para luego extenderlo mientras sangre se acumulaba en él, las chicas entendieron al instante y también extendieron el suyo. "porque esto que verán, es la historia del mundo" naruto puso una gota de sangre en el dedo de cada una y ellas lo lamieron. Al instante todas abrieron los ojos, sintieron todas las memorias de alucard y seras en esa sola lamida, por varios minutos estuvieron inmóviles, eran demasiadas cosas qué asimilar, jamás esperaron que esa fuera la historia que transcurrió antes de ellas, aun lo estaban digiriendo, ahora entendían todo lo que naruto les había contado hasta ahora, y lo que él quería decir con que sus preocupaciones ya no tenían sentido en este momento.

"wow, eso fue, solo wow, me dejo más mareada que el entrenamiento de resistencia de tortura" dijo anko sacudiendo su cabeza un poco, rápidamente sostuvo a ino quien estaba a punto de caer de su asiento por los tambaleos del shock. Todas estaban con sus miradas perdidas, nadie podía creer todo lo que vieron, todo lo que escucharon, era para volverse loco. Naruto las miro y repitió. "cómo les dije, estamos solos" sus palabras sacaron de su trance a las chicas, ellas miraron al suelo, y asintieron dócilmente.

Naruto se rasco la mejilla, pensando en qué quizá sería mejor pasar a la parte física del entrenamiento para ayudarlas a despejar su mente.

"eso era necesario para poder decirles lo siguiente, lo que les dije al principio, todo es energía" el tomo una roca del suelo y se las mostró. "cada roca y cada cosa esta hecha de átomos, elementos, los átomos están hechos de subunidades, electrones, protones y neutrones, pero más allá de eso, esas partículas están hechas de hebras de energía, tan pequeña a escala para nosotros como nosotros para el universo, la energía puede reunirse para formar más átomos y elementos, nosotros podemos sentir esa energía y manipularla, ¿logran sentirla?"

Las chicas se concentraron en la roca y cerrando los ojos sintieron como si cientos de millones de cositas estuvieran unidas para formar esa roca, y aun más cosas estaban unidas para formar esas cositas, esa era la energía.

"la siento, dijo Hinata abriendo los ojos" naruto sonrió.

"bien, ahora intenta sentirte una con esa energía, intenta sentirte una con todo lo que te rodea" dijo naruto, las otras también buscando esas energías, no era solo chakra, era algo más, de pronto la roca comenzó a temblar, y a moverse de la mano de naruto hasta lentamente volar a la mano de Hinata, luego a la de anko, lego a la de ino y luego a la de tenten.

Al terminar todas abrieron los ojos y sonrieron, anko en especial hablo con una sonrisa alegre como solo podía hacerlo con su nueva familia.

"ahora veo a lo que te referías con que la manipulación elemental era la forma más básica de control de chakra" decía sonriendo, sintiéndose tan tonta por no poder descubrirlo todo este tiempo, era tan obvio.

Anko pronto alzó su palma y se concentró, pronto una flama apareció sobre su palma, metió su otra mano al fuego y sintió dolor, pero pronto pasó, se sentía como si solo fuera un pequeño calor, el fuego no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

"ya te estás dando cuenta" dijo naruto sonriendo.

"si, al principio me quemó, y la mano se me empezó a poner negra, pero cuando quise que no pasara se detuvo y volvió a la normalidad" contesto anko.

"je, a mi maestro solo se le dio dominio sobre la energía espiritual, pero gracias al sabio de los seis caminos ahora podemos tener el domino sobre toda clase de energías" naruto activó su rinnegan. "y cuando las logren dominar, seremos literalmente, invencibles" dijo poniendo y llenando su mano de una energía azulada que se esparció por el claro cual onda de agua cuando él puso su mano en la tierra, un segundo después la tierra comenzó a reverdecer mientras crecía hierva y flores llenando el claro de vida.

"wow" dijeron todas, sonriendo por todas las cosas que veían, ino en especial estaba encantada con todas las hermosas flores que veía.

No era para menos, incluso Kurama esta fascinado por la historia de naruto, alucard alguna vez le había contado cosas de cómo era el mundo antes, pero jamás había escuchado nada como lo que naruto le había relatado, quizá no sería tan aburrido el pasar la eternidad con ese niño.

"bien, comencemos el entrenamiento para controlar su propia energía, y luego transformando la energía en materia y la materia en energía" dijo naruto y todas asintieron con entusiasmo.

Las chicas entrenaron durante todo el día todos los días, ellas olvidaron lo que era estar bajas de chakra, porque literalmente podían hacer que cualquier cosa se convirtiera en chakra, rellenando sus propias reservas las cuales crecían cada día, su transformación en vampiras les dio reservas de chakra tan grandes como las tenía naruto antes de ser convertido en uno, y no habían hecho más que aumentar, ese primer día naruto le enseño el jutsu de clones y así entrenaron cada una con un montón de clones día tras día, incluso cuando dormían los clones seguían entrenando, realmente no necesitaban dormir, solo lo hacían para pasar más tiempo con naruto, era agradable para todas ellas, algunas veces dormían todos juntos en una sola cama y la mayoría del tiempo cada quien se acurrucaba con su propio naruto en sus habitaciones, les tomó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse, al principio todas excepto anko se sentían apenadas, pero tras pasar los días ellas empezaron a exigirle a naruto que fuera sus almohadas personales todas las noches, y ellas se sentían amadas como ninguna, algunas veces ellas platicaban con naruto durante toda la noche de cosas divertidas, otras le contaban cosas muy personales, revelándole sus inseguridades como chicas, incluso anko, pero siempre encontraban consuelo en naruto, el las besaba cuando se ponían melancólicas y sentimentales, naruto las amaba más que a nada en el mundo y ellas a él, a ino le gustaba jugar a que naruto era su bebe y ella la mamá de los pillitos, incluso Hinata jugaba con el de vez en cuando, y cuando las chicas se reunían platicaban de las cosas que a cada quien le agradaba, nunca nadie se burló de nadie, e incluso entre ellas también compartían sus inseguridades y más oscuros secretos, llegaron a tener una reunión familiar cada vez que dormían todos juntos en donde jugaban a decir cosas vergonzosas, y nadie pensaba mal de nadie por más raras que fueran las confesiones, solo se reían y abrazaban entre todos. Al no tener secretos entre ellas les era muy fácil y cómodo el estar juntas, Hinata le conto un día a ino como a ella nunca la dejaron ser una niña, siempre con el entrenamiento desde el día en que dio sus primeros pasos, ellas se rieron cuando de repente estaban jugando con muñecas que naruto les había hecho y con una mini mansión, jugaban como niñas pequeñas echando a volar su imaginación, un día anko las vio en la habitación de ino jugando con sus muñecas, ella sonrió y siguió su camino, las chicas se sintieron un poco apenadas preguntándose si estaba bien lo que hacían mientras veían sus muñecas, no era muy maduro ciertamente, esos pensamientos salieron volando cuando vieron que anko entraba corriendo arrastrándose mientras arrastraba un auto de juguete con un muñeco masculino y hacia su vos grave en un intento de imitar la de un hombre diciéndole a una de las muñecas belleza y uniéndose al juego también, incluso tenten se unió cuando las encontró jugando como niñas pequeñas, naruto las encontró riéndose mientras jugaban y lo hicieron fingir que era un monstruo, al parecer el juego había llegado al punto en el que todas eran espías secretas mágicas que peleaban contra monstruos, esa fue una de las noches que pasaron durmiendo juntos como una familia amorosa, la vida no podía ser mejor para todos ellos.

Pero nos adelantamos un poco al presente.

Después de ese primer día de entrenamiento en el que nadie vio a naruto ni a las chicas, justo al día siguiente naruto tuvo que afrontar algo que no quería, o al menos eso creía.

Se dirigía al puente en donde kakashi quería que se reunieran siempre, naruto en realidad siempre tenía clones entrenando, tanto físicos como los de sombras, así que en realidad no tenía necesidad de entrenar con kakashi, él ya tenía conocimiento de muchos shinobis, que, aunque en ese tiempo no había clasificaciones como jounin o chunin o como los hay ahora, aun así seguían teniendo muchas cosas útiles de las que podía sacar provecho, pero no era maleducado, así que de todas formas iba, si no Kakashi estaba siempre podía meditar hasta que llegara, y seguir repasando las memorias de todas las almas dentro de él, los recuerdos que les mostro a las chicas fue únicamente de alucard y seras, él caminaba tranquilamente, se había despedido de Hinata que fue la última de sus novias en tomar un camino diferente hace poco, y a paso tranquilo igual llegaría en buen tiempo, aún era temprano, caminar solo de vez en cuando era relajante, sin aldeanos molestos, o personas que lo vieran feo, o eso le hubiera gustado, pero por desgracia no era así, había tres niños molestos que lo seguían desde hace un rato, Hinata no dijo nada porque naruto le pidió que los ignorara pero ya se estaba volviendo fastidioso, era mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Naruto se detuvo y sus acosadores también.

"¿y bien? ¿de qué se trata todo esto?" dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando directamente a una manta color tierra con seis orificios para los ojos.

"creo que ya nos descubrió" dijo uno en susurros a otro, pero todo lo escuchaba naruto.

"sí, ya me di cuenta, les dije que era fuerte" contesto otra voz.

"¿y qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto la última voz, parecía de una niña.

"pues ni modo, tendremos que revelarnos" dijo la voz en decepción.

La manta exploto en humo y de ella salieron tosiendo tres niños pequeños.

"les dije que era mucha pólvora" dijo la niña tosiendo. Naruto solo alzó una ceja.

Los niños se recompusieron cuando terminaron de toser, y uno a uno se presentaron.

"soy tairron" "soy yunikua" " y yo pablo" "y somos…"

Ejem, intro equivocada. Ya corrijo.

"soy udon, me gustan las matemáticas" dijo el niño con mocos y lentes.

"soy la tierna moegui" dijo la niña que aparentaba usar mucho fijador para el cabello, si las coletas decían algo.

"y yo soy konohamaru" dijo el niño que arrastraba su bufanda.

"y juntos somos, el equipo konohamaru" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo poses.

"¿esta es una referencia a jojos?" se preguntaba naruto con una gota de sudor.

"no, ellos no lo conocen" le respondió Kurama.

"espera, ¿sabes que es jojos?" pregunto sorprendido naruto.

"vi tus recuerdos, ¿recuerdas?" contesto el zorro perezosamente.

"oh es verdad, me pregunto ¿qué otra cosa sabrás que yo también?"

"bastante cosas en realidad, cuando quieras te enseño como armar cohetes" dijo Kurama

"jaja tal vez luego, por ahora veré qué es lo que quieren estos niños" dijo cortando su enlace.

"¿y bien?" dijo naruto preguntando qué querían.

Konohamaru salió de su pose y le apunto a naruto.

"el día que me tiraste en la oficina del viejo te escapaste y desde entonces nunca eh podido encontrarte, así que le pedí ayuda a mi equipo y ahora que estas aquí ya no te vas a escapar" dijo acusatoriamente a naruto quien solo alzaba una ceja.

Naruto recordaba ese día, fue antes de ese nefasto día en la academia, en el que no sabría si llamarlo una bendición o maldición, se rompió ese día, pero a la vez gano muchos amigos, y dos preciosas chicas, pero volviendo a lo actual, este niño quiso atacar al Hokage mientras él se tomaba su foto, ese día fue vestido con una camisa negra, corbata roja, chaleco, pantalón y gabardina blanca, parecía un gánster en todo sentido, con sombrero negro y todo, no parecía un ninja, pero incluso el Hokage pensó en que era alguien bastante intimidante, solo con ver su foto y la pose que puso para ella, ese día el niño lo siguió por todos lados hasta que lo perdió con un shunsin, no cruzaron palabras, pero era molesto, y era verdad que durante días lo ha estado buscando, pero cada vez que naruto lo sentía cerca lo evitaba, aunque no se enforzaba mucho en hacerlo. Pero ahora aquí estaba, era mejor afrontar el problema para terminarlo rápido. Naruto solo lo escucharía y se iría.

"y ahora que te tengo aquí" continuó el niño. "ahora me vas a entrenar" se detuvo por un momento. "a los tres" reclamó.

Naruto no sabía si ofenderse por la orden o reírse por la petición del niño.

"¿todo esto para qué te entrenara? ¿y por qué yo exactamente? ¿no ya tenías a ese tipo de los anteojos entrenándote?" preguntó, naruto había visto al jounin ir por el niño aquel mismo día, lo descartó cuando le dio la mirada, como naruto la llamaba, la mirada gélida y de asco.

"él es un tonto, no me enseña nada útil, por eso quiero que alguien genial como tú me entrene, tu venciste a mi sensei con un solo movimiento transformándote en esa chica" dijo el niño, ah sí, eso también había pasado.

Naruto no estaba dispuesto realmente a entrenarlos, pero sus miradas solo hablaban de una fuerte convicción, ¿tanto así creían en él? ¿en verdad esperaban que él los hiciera tan fuertes? Los niños no vacilaban ni un momento. Aun así, se supone que tenía una reunión con su equipo, aunque quizá solo los quería para hacer unas cuantas misiones rango D o entrenar, y por entrenar naruto se refería a ver como entrenaba a sasuke solamente, parece que al final no cumplió su palabra kakashi, miro a los niños y decidió que quizá este día podía ser no tan aburrido.

Naruto hizo un clon que apareció al otro lado de la esquina, así que los niños no lo notaron, les dijo que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron. Naruto los llevo hasta un claro cercano del bosque, había un tronco en el que se sentó, los niños se sentaron en el pasto delante de él esperando sus palabras. Naruto los observo evaluando si valían la pena, él sintió algo raro en la niña, era una fuerte afinidad al chakra yang, si conseguía que la niña dominara las naturalezas de tierra y agua quizá algún día podría ser una usuaria de mokuton. Continuó observando, veía potencial en konohamaru, un sarutobi sin duda, pero no veía nada especial en el otro niño, udon se llamaba, si lo entrenaba sería un poco difícil, pero bueno, una pizarra en blanco significaba que podía enseñarle lo que fuera, además, eran niños, naruto sabía que no debía juzgar a las personas solo por su apellido o su ascendencia, nada estaba escrito aún, como niños su potencial era infinito, así que esa era la decisión de naruto… Pero primero.

"antes que nada, quiero escuchar la razón de porqué hacen esto" dijo, pero los tres se quedaron callados no entendiendo a lo que naruto se refería. "me refiero a la razón por la cual quieren convertirse en ninjas y ser fuertes" dijo naruto, kakashi les había hecho una prueba para que le quitaran unas campanas, pero estos eran niños, no eran ninjas, el examen que naruto les haría seria juzgar sus razones para querer ese entrenamiento. El primero en hablar fue konohamaru.

"yo quiero ser fuerte para que todos me reconozcan" dijo, naruto alzó una ceja, sabía que ese niño era el nieto del tercer Hokage, ¿Qué más reconocimiento quería? "cuando camino por la aldea, todos siempre me llaman honorable nieto una y otra vez, nadie se sabe mi nombre, y a nadie le interesa quien soy yo, todo lo que ven en mi es al honorable nieto del sandaime, siempre a su sombra, es por eso que busco vencerlo con tanto esfuerzo, para que al vencerlo pueda quitarle ese sombrero, y así convertirme en Hokage, de esa manera todos sabrán quien soy" dijo con los puños apretados, naruto veía un vestigio de sus antiguas metas en él, él también quería ser Hokage para que todos lo reconocieran, ahora eso ya no importaba, pero podía comprender lo que el niño quería expresar. Naruto asintió y miro a la niña, ella entendió y continuó con sus propios motivos.

"yo quiero ser un ninja para ayudar a mis padres, ellos no son ninja y a veces no les va muy bien en nuestra tienda, son dueños de una carnicería, quise ser ninja para que mi sueldo pudiera ayudarlos, ya que podría empezar a ganar dinero con las misiones desde los doce, o antes si me esfuerzo y me gradúo antes de la academia, y para lograrlo necesito ser lo más fuerte posible" dijo moegi, naruto lo pensó por un momento, era realmente noble su objetivo, su mirada solemne y decidida era todo lo que el necesitaba saber. Por último, naruto miro a udon.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunto naruto al niño gripiento.

"yo… yo realmente no sé nada acerca de ser un ninja, mis padres no quieren que lo haga porque soy un niño que se enferma con facilidad, mi cuerpo no es muy fuerte y mis notas en la academia tampoco son las mejores" decía udon.

"¿entonces por qué querer ser un ninja si sabes que no puedes hacerlo?" pregunto naruto, el rubio notó que los otros dos chicos estaban nerviosos, parecía que el tema no era algo de lo que a udon le gustara hablar, pero si quería entrenamiento naruto necesitaba saber la razón.

"porque…" el chico bajo la mirada con un semblante melancólico. "porque quiero honrar a mi hermano" naruto prestaba total atención con calma y seriedad. "mi hermano era un ninja muy prometedor según mi tío, él también es un ninja, fue el sensei de mi hermano en su equipo genin, mi tío siempre me contaba historias de mi hermano mayor, de como él siempre era el pilar del equipo, siempre fuerte, siempre con valor y sin miedo…, a mis padres no les gusta hablar de él, porque murió en el ataque del kyuubi a los 13 años" naruto endureció un poco su mirada, Kurama que también escuchaba ponía una cara solemne pensando en cuantas vidas arrebato ese día por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir a ese maldito uchiha. "mi tío me conto como él y otros chunin en su escuadrón ayudaban a los civiles a evacuar, hasta que una pata del kyuubi aplasto el lugar, él fue el único que sobrevivió de su escuadrón porque mi hermano lo empujo quedando él aplastado en su lugar, desobedeció la orden de que los genin se quedaran a salvo para ayudar a evacuar a más civiles, según mi tío, él siempre fue un héroe para todos, es por eso que mis padres no quieren que yo sea un ninja, temen que muera en alguna misión a temprana edad como lo hizo mi hermano, mi mamá siempre llora cuando mira sus fotos en la sala, ella fue la que más sufrió, se enfermó tanto después de eso que cuando yo estaba en su vientre no me pudo dar todo lo necesario y nací siendo un niño enfermizo, pero… pero también es por eso que quiero convertirme en ninja, para poder seguir los pasos de mi hermano, para honrar su nombre, y ser tan grande como él lo fue, sé que no tengo las aptitudes, ni las habilidades, pero aun así quiero esforzarme" el niño se puso de pie. "quiero ser fuerte, para proteger a mis amigos, para ser el pilar de mi equipo, para ser un héroe como mi hermano lo fue" dijo udon limpiándose los mocos con su manga.

Naruto medito un poco cerrando sus ojos, los niños lo veían con incertidumbre, deseando que naruto los aceptara como sus discípulos. El rubio abrió los ojos y los miro a los tres.

"mi entrenamiento no es para personas de voluntad débil" dijo haciendo que los niños se estremecieran un poco. "ni tampoco para los cobardes" dijo, esperando sacarles un poco de duda. "voy a romperlos física y psicológicamente día tras día, no habrá ni un solo momento de descanso, ni tampoco quejas, sus cuerpos les dolerán, su mente se romperá, sus pies y manos arderán, y desearan morir cada día" dijo para intimidarlos, pero parecía que con cada palabra ganaban una nueva determinación, aun así tragaban saliva, lo dudaban eso era obvio, pero ninguno le aparto la mirada ni una sola vez. "y además…" dijo dándole suspenso. "se convertirán en la fuerza más temible de toda la aldea, no, del mundo entero" esto despejo un poco las miradas de los niños, preguntando con la mirada si era verdad. "su conocimiento y habilidades se dispararán más allá de su imaginación, sus amigos los amaran, sus enemigos los temerán, y no habrá nadie que pueda humillarlos" las palabras de naruto hacían que los niños se emocionaran, pero por alguna razón no se sentían como promesas que solo decía para animarlos. "sabiendo todo eso, ¿aun quieren que los entrene?" preguntó naruto, los niños al instante endurecieron sus miradas y dijeron un rotundo.

"¡SI!"

Naruto vio su determinación y contestó "bien, lo haré" esto alegro a los niños que comenzaron a sonreír. "pero con una condición" dijo haciendo que sus sonrisas se perdieran un poco por la incertidumbre.

"¿Cuál es esa condición?" pregunto konohamaru, y naruto les sonrió.

"la condición es, que nunca olviden esas razones, y cuando alcancen sus metas no se les suba a la cabeza, y recuerden siempre este día, cuando eran solo unos niños, cuando solo eran el nieto del tercer Hokage" dijo revolviendo el cabello de konohamaru, "la niña sin dinero" dijo revolviendo el cabello de moegi. "y el niño enfermizo" dijo revolviendo el cabello de udon.

Los niños sonrieron al recibir el gesto de naruto.

"no lo olvidaremos" "nunca" "no lo haremos" dijo cada uno.

"bien, eso quería escuchar" naruto se puso de pie. "ahora es momento de iniciar su entrenamiento"

Los niños se alegraron y gritaron en jubilo, comenzando a saltar y a bailar en victoria, naruto los dejo celebrar. Cuando acabaron sus payasadas se acercaron muy emocionados a naruto.

"¿y qué haremos primero sensei? ¿nos enseñaras un jutsu genial? ¿o será algo con la mente? ¿O acaso será…?"

"wow wow, para tu tren niño" dijo naruto a konohamaru quien empezaba a perder la cabeza. El niño lo miro con duda preguntándose en su cabeza qué era un tren. "aquí la primera lección, dijo poniendo su dedo índice frente a todos, los niños no dijeron nada y solo prestaron atención.

Un hombre detrás de un árbol espiaba la conferencia, no parecía tener intenciones de meterse, al parecer solo quería ver que hacían.

"¿así que el mocoso kyubii quiere entrenar a mi estudiante? ¿Qué será su primera lección? Seguro será algo como los jutsus solo son para ninjas asombrosos como él o algo así, todos saben lo revoltoso que es" se decía ebisu a si mismo tratando de negar lo que había visto hace unos momentos, el hombre no sabía lo que konohamaru quería, el solo sabía que quería superar a su abuelo y ser Hokage pero no sabía el porqué, no pensó que un niño pudiera tener pensamientos tan profundos, lo mismo que los otros tres, por un momento creyó que naruto era un veterano disfrazado, pero sus prejuicios no lo dejaron darle algún tipo de crédito al niño, solo él estaba capacitado para enseñarle al honorable nieto, em, a konohamaru, así que solo escucharía la primera lección que el papanatas quería dar, para luego salir, humillarlo un poco y luego llevarse a su estudiante, o eso pensaba que sucedería pero…

"para empezar, ¿saben qué es un ninja?" preguntó naruto a cada uno de los niños. Los infantes lo veían con duda, konohamaru sacó un pergamino, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

"un ninja es el recurso más valioso de una aldea shinobi, son los protectores de la aldea y su principal fuente de ingresos, el trabajo de un ninja consiste principalmente en defender a la aldea de sus enemigos y realizar misiones para esta de acuerdo a su rango" dijo konohamaru leyendo lo que decía su pergamino.

Naruto se le quedo mirando por un momento, tomando el pergamino de konohamaru suavemente y comenzando a hablar mientras releía lo que decía el pergamino.

"básicamente si, solo que de una manera muy censurada" dijo naruto leyendo el pergamino.

"¿censurada?" preguntó moegi, naruto dejo de leer para mirarlos a ellos.

"censurar algo es intentar maquillarlo, decir solo lo que te conviene decir sobre eso, quitando las peores partes, decir solo lo bueno de eso sin decir lo malo, ¿me entienden?" preguntó, los niños asintieron así que él continuó. "puede que no lo sepan, pero la profesión de un ninja no solo es aprender Jutsus geniales ni ganar mucho dinero" dijo pausado para hacer que los niños sintieran interés por ellos mismos.

"¿no lo es?" preguntó udon.

"eso esta claro udon, los ninja son héroes geniales" dijo konohamaru a su amigo exagerando un poco sus gestos, naruto ante esto se rió.

"¿heroes eh?" dijo con un bufido entre divertido y cansado, los niños lo voltearon a ver con duda tras esto.

"¿naruto-sensei?" dijo moegi.

"un ninja es lo más alejado a un heore" dijo naruto seriamente.

"¿Qué?, pero el viejo dice que los ninja de la aldea siempre la están cuidando, que todos en la aldea ven a los ninja como protectores, como héroes" reclamo konohamaru, naruto lo miró por un momento. Naruto suspiro.

"los ninja son el principal recurso de una aldea shinobi, ¿por qué creen?" pregunto

"porque son los ninja quienes realizan las misiones que son la principal fuente de ingresos de la aldea" contesto udon, lo acababan de decir despues de todo.

"¿y saben en qué consisten esas misones?" preguntó, ahí fue donde se les acabaron las respuestas, solo konohamaru dijo algo en ocurrencia.

"bueno, ya sabes, cosas como salvar pueblos y rescatar princesas ¿no?" preguntó konohamaru, el gesto en negativa de naruto le dijo que estaba mal.

"para nada. En este mundo las aldeas shinobi toman cualquier misión que les deje una ganancia, y cuando digo cualquiera, quiero decir cualquiera" dijo naruto seriamente.

"¿a qué se refiere sensei" preguntó moegi no estando segura si quería saber la respuesta.

"misiones de asesinato, secuestro, robo, violación de propiedades, infiltraciones ilegales en otros países, espionaje por cualquier medio, matar a cada shinobi enemigo o de otras aldeas no aliadas solo por el hecho de hacerlo, para reducir su poder militar"

Los niños abrieron los ojos en horror.

"esos es lo que les espera siendo ninjas, si, las misiones pagan bien, en especial las de asesinato a alguien, matar es algo que tendrán que hacer si o si en la carrera de ninja" naruto veía como los rostros de sus pequeños escuchas perdían esa alegría que mostraban hace un momento, pero era mejor que lo supieran ahora, y era mejor que lo supieran todo. "y no solo tendrán que matar ninjas enemigos, o de otras aldeas, la misión podría incluir matar a alguien indefenso, a un civil, a una mujer, o a un niño como ustedes" moegui se estaba poniendo verde. "de hecho, si alguna vez los mandan como espías a otras naciones, bueno, es muy probable que terminen como simples civiles por el resto de su vida en tierras lejanas, y para las mujeres es peor, solo les diré que las prostitutas escuchan muchas cosas importantes" dijo naruto crudamente, moegi sentía ganas de vomitar, y los otros dos no estaban mejor.

"eso no…" trato de decir konohamaru, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

"por eso, los ninjas no son héroes, son los mas bajo que hay en el mundo, si la misión lo requiere, puedes terminar matando a tus mejores amigos, o peor, a tu propia familia" udon no lo soportó más, y devolvió su desayuno.

Naruto los vio con expresiones rotas, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero tenían que saberlo desde ahora para que pudieran pensarlo desde ahora, y no arrepentirse después. Tobdo bien, hasta que moegi hizo una pregunta.

"naruto-sensei, usted… ¿usted ha hecho algo como eso?" preguntó la niña mientras miraba al suelo arrodillada en sus cuatro extremidades, algo de vómito aun salía por su baba. Naruto suspiró.

"no" contesto, todos los niños abrieron sus ojos y lentamente lo voltearon a ver pidiendo una respuesta que los hiciera sentirse mejor. "no aun al menos, y espero no tener que hacerlo nunca" era mentira, a naruto sinceramente no le importaba mucho la aldea, le daba igual, en este mundo iruka no lo había reconocido la noche del día de graduación, no había tenido nada que lo hiciera ligarse a la aldea, amaba a las chicas, pero siempre podía llevárselas a otro lado, naruto no era leal a Konoha ni le importaban mucho las demás personas que no fueran cercanas a el, si las mataba o si las dejaba morir no le interesaba, mientras no fuera alguien importante para él.

Naruto tomo su banda ninja de su brazo, y la sostuvo en su mano para mirarla.

"un ninja no es alguien honorable ni justo, engañan y maquinan para salirse con la suya en todo momento" los miró. "por eso les preguntaba si querían ser ninjas, los ninjas saben Jutsus poderosos si, mismos que usan para lastimar a otros"

"entonces no tiene caso que nos entrene ¿no?" preguntó konohamaru sorprendentemente calmado, naruto lo notó y contestó.

"eso no es verdad, porque si bien los ninjas son obligados por sus aldeas a hacer todo eso, también es cierto que cada persona actúa por su propia voluntad"

Los niños miraron a naruto confundidos, y el los sentó nuevamente frente a él, ellos se veían cabizbajos, ya no sabiendo en qué creer, naruto suspiró y miró hacia el cielo.

"la realidad de las cosas es, que vivimos en un mundo de ninjas, donde a menos que seas fuerte, estarás condenado a subyugarte ante ellos y a temerles, se dice que los ninjas son protectores porque en eso se convirtió su principal función, su propósito" dijo volteando a los niños al final. "imaginen que una aldea shinobi deja de producir ninjas, eso solo llevara a que otra aldea shinobi invada esa aldea y los termine esclavizando o peor, hoy en día los ninjas existen para alejas a otros ninjas de pensar en atacarlos, si dos aldeas se enfrentan entre si, no importa quien gane, ambas terminaran debilitadas, lo suficiente como para que otras aldeas las quieran atacar en su estado de debilidad, por eso las grandes guerras están en pausa por ahora, pero aun así, todo el mundo solo espera que alguien sea lo suficientemente débil para atacarlo, por eso ninguna aldea puede darse el lujo de ser débil" los niños asentían en comprensión, naruto les decía el panorama completo, si, los ninjas eran personas horribles, pero no era porque quisieran serlo, estaban obligados a ello, para poder mantener el poder de sus propias aldeas estables, para evitar que otras aldeas los atacaran, para ello necesitaban información, y fortalecerse lo más posible o aliarse con aldeas más fuertes aun para protegerlas, por eso mataban. Al final todo se reducía en ser más fuertes que los demás, ya fuera fortaleciéndose ellas mismas o debilitando a las demás aldeas.

"entonces las personas no son las malas, el mundo es el malo, ¿es lo que quieres decir naruto-sensei?" preguntó konohamaru, y naruto le asintió.

"si, por desgracia si, muchas de las peores personas de este mundo no se convirtieron en eso por que desearan hacerlo, sino porque tuvieron que hacerlo, ya sea por sus aldeas, o por cuidar sus propias vidas"

Los niños ahora entendían mejor la situación, y lo que descubrieron fue, que aunque el mundo estuviera podrido, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

"y es por eso que los entrenaré" dijo haciendo que los niños salieran de sus propios pensamientos. Ellos lo miraron con duda. "no les estoy diciendo que sean ninjas, ni que no lo sean, eso depende de ustedes, lo único que les estoy diciendo es que los entrenaré para ser fuertes, porque seguramente en un futuro podrían verse siendo atacados o amenazados por alguien, y quiero que para entonces ustedes puedan defenderse, a este mundo no le importa si son niños o no, si alguien quiere lastimarlos los únicos que podrán defenderse serán ustedes mismos. Y también, quiero que elijan lo que alijan, por sobre todas las cosas, sean protectores, guardianes"

"¿guardianes?" preguntó udon.

"si, mmm, ¿Qué les parece si nombramos un nuevo jugador en el tablero, una nueva denominación?" dijo naruto.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto moegi.

"los ninjas son malos, así que estoy pensando en una nueva forma de definirlos a ustedes 3, algo que no tenga nada que ver con eso, algo que los defina no como asesinos ni mercenarios, algo que cuando la gente lo escuche no sientan miedo sino seguridad, que les dé esperanza"

"¿cree que podamos hacer que las personas se sientan así sensei?" preguntó moegi muy gustosa con la idea.

"jeje, claro que lo creo" dijo naruto, los niños se comenzaron a ver entre ellos, cada uno se comenzó a imaginar caminando por el pueblo mientras todos les sonreían, como celebridades, su mirada denotaba sus deseos, todo esto mientras naruto pensaba en un buen nombre, y lo encontró. "ya lo tengo" exclamó el rubio.

"¿uh?" dijeron los niños. Naruto miro a los tres y se inclinó hasta ellos.

"de ahora en adelante, ustedes serán llamados kishi" dijo naruto.

"¿kishi?" preguntó konohamaru, naruto le sonrió.

"significa caballeros" dijo naruto, los niños seguían con dudas, ellos no sabían de las antiguas civilizaciones, no tenían idea de lo que naruto quería decir. "un caballero es la definición de guardian, un caballero protege, cuida, resguarda, cura y rescata, esa será su nuevo título" dijo naruto, aunque los niños no parecían muy convencidos aún.

Naruto viendo esto sonrió y de su bolsa sacó un poco de papel y tinta, recargado en sus piernas comenzó a dibujar en el papel, y al terminar les mostró el dibujo a los niños. El dibujo era el de un caballero en toda su gloria, sobra decir que los niños quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el dibujo.

-Link para ver imagen de referencia de caballero: .

Quizá naruto exageraba un poco, pero los niños parecían bastante interesados.

"wooooow" exclamo konohamaru. "¿y nosotros también podremos usar una armadura genial como esa jefe?" dijo el niño sin darse cuenta de como llamaba a naruto, aunque el rubio solo sonrió.

"si, eso es parte de ser un caballero" dijo dejando que los niños sostuvieran el dibujo, lo pusieron en el suelo para mirarlo mejor.

Naruto los dejo divertirse un rato, pero entonces los llamó nuevamente.

"entonces ¿entendieron? A partir de hoy serán caballeros, un caballero no es alguien que solo se dedique a hacer cosas geniales para entretener a la gente, ni alguien que solo quiera llamar la atención, se que eso estaban pensando cuando se los dije" dijo haciendo que los niños se sonrojaran un poco por haber sido descubiertos.

"pero si no es eso, entonces ¿Qué es?" pregunto moegi.

"es un protector" dijo el rubio seriamente.

La respuesta dejo sin palabras a los niños y a ebisu, quien no podía evitar abrir los ojos con duda de si ese era en verdad naruto.

El jounin había escuchado cada palabra, y cada una de ellas lo molestaba, le hacía hervir su sangre, naruto corrompía las jóvenes mentes de esos niños, hasta qué…

"naruto sensei" dijo udon al rubio. "entonces… entonces mi hermano que era un ninja, ¿entonces él era todo lo que usted dijo?" dijo bajando la cabeza, no sabia como sentirse, su hermano era un ninja, pero lo que decía naruto también era cierto, ¿acaso su hermano era así?, naruto contemplo la pregunta del niño, sabia por qué lo preguntaba, y ante estas situaciones, no tuvo más opción que contestar con la verdad.

"sabes, a pesar de todo lo que ya mencioné antes, y que es cierto" resoplo. "también lo es que la humanidad a corrompido lo que significaba ser en verdad un ninja" dijo haciendo que udon y los niños lo miraran raro. "en el pasado un ninja no buscaba problemas, ni buscaba presumir de sus habilidades, ni intimidar o menospreciar a nadie por su poder, no, un verdadero ninja buscaba proteger lo más precioso para él, buscaba proteger pueblo, su familia, sus sueños, y todo lo que fuera precioso para él o ella, eso era un verdadero ninja. El hermano de udon fue un verdadero ninja porque siempre puso primero a su familia y personas preciosas" dijo haciendo que los ojos del niño comenzaran a derramar un poco de lágrimas al escuchar como su hermano era reconocido. "el Hokage lo es porque busca proteger la aldea y a todos en ella, y ustedes también lo son, porque buscaban convertirse en ninjas por algo que va más allá de su propia fama o gloria, lo hacen por sus familias, por sus sueños y por sus personas más preciosas, y aunque todo el mundo ah trabajado incansablemente para desprestigiar el cargo, bueno, llamarse ninja hoy en día no es algo digno de honor como antes lo fue, pero esto solo lo saben ustedes, así que recuérdenlo, un verdadero ninja al igual que un caballero…"

"es un protector" dijeron los tres niños al unísono y con la mirada más seria que jamás tuvieron haciendo que naruto sonriera con orgullo.

Ebisu estaba sin palabras, no había nada que el pudiera decir, era una lección tan simple pero tan cierta a la vez, y algo sumamente escaso en el mundo, casi todos los ninjas buscaban su propia fama, llamar la atención y demostrar que nadie está por encima de ellos menospreciando a los demás, incluso konoha que se jactaba por siempre tener el trabajo en equipo y el compañerismo sobre todo no escapaba a este mal. Ebisu no podía burlarse de esa lección, no era correcto, incluso el mismo había caído en esa falta presumiendo siempre que había sido elegido instructor del nieto del sandaime, y solo eso le había transmitido a konohamaru también, esa lección también se aseguraría de recordarla por siempre. No salió de su escondite como planeaba originalmente, decidió observar un poco más.

"bien, ahora lo primero que vamos a hacer es enseñarles a controlar su chakra" dijo naruto. "para los ninjas el chakra lo es todo, ¿alguien sabe que es?" pregunto. Konohamaru saco un pergamino y leyó el concepto, esto hizo reír un poco a naruto, y luego les explicó de una forma que ellos pudieran comprender mejor. "je, si, el chakra es parte físico y parte espiritual, es la herramienta más valiosa de los ninjas, porque si se te acaba el chakra o te lo quitan de golpe, al ser parte espiritual tiene parte de tu alma, ósea, no chakra, no vida, ¿entienden?" preguntó y los tres asintieron. "bien, vengan"

Naruto los llevo hasta unos árboles. Ebisu pensó que bromeaba.

"¿no pensara en… o sí?"

Una forma rápida de obtener control sobre su chakra es poder canalizarlo adecuadamente para ciertas tareas, por ejemplo, el canalizar chakra en la planta de los pies les permitirá caminar sobre lugares donde normalmente no se podría, por ejemplo, este árbol" naruto comenzó a caminar por el tronco impresionando a los niños y luego regresó por donde se fue tranquilamente.

"wow sensei eso estuvo genial" dijo konohamaru.

"¿y nosotros como lo hacemos?" pregunto moegi.

"hagan el sello del carnero, ¿lo conocen?" pregunto y todos asintieron haciendo el sello de mano. "ahora concéntrense en sentir como su chakra recorre todo su cuerpo, no paren hasta que lo sientan" dijo mientras los tres se concentraban.

Unos minutos pasaron.

"no, ese ejercicio es muy avanzado para ellos, no cuentan con el chakra suficiente apenas y entraron a la academia" pensaba ebisu.

"siento algo sensei" dijo moegi. "siento como si algo recorriera lentamente todo mi cuerpo dentro de mi" dijo.

"si, yo también" dijo udon con konohamaru asintiéndole.

"imposible, incluso la academia hace que los niños combatan entre sí para que con sus emociones se libere el chakra y tengan un primer acercamiento, ¿Cómo es posible que niños que nunca habían sentido su chakra de repente lo sientan y estando tan tranquilos?" se preguntaba ebisu, incluso a los genin les toma un poco de tiempo encontrar su flujo de chakra, "¿acaso la academia lo estuvo haciendo mal todo este tiempo? ¿O era solo que naruto sabia más de lo que aparentaba?" se preguntaba ebisu. Poco sabia el jounin que al revolverles el cabello también libero sus reservas de chakra, en esencia, libero su potencial.

Bien, ahora que ya lo encontraron traten de que se acumule en sus pies" les dijo a los niños.

Al principio tenían problemas, pero pronto descubrieron como acumularlo en sus pies.

"bien, ahora traten de caminar" pidió naruto. Los niños descubrieron que no se podían mover, era como si les hubieran pegado los pies a la tierra. Naruto se rio un poco y les pidió que disminuyeran la cantidad de chakra que usaban, así lo hicieron y caminaron por el lugar, luego naruto les pidió que pusieran un pie en un árbol diferente cada quién, y así lo hicieron. "ahora repítanlo" los niños volvieron a acumular el chakra, pero pararon cuando naruto les dijo que lo hicieran, él podía sentir la cantidad que acumulaban y cuando consideró que era suficiente los detuvo. "ahora intenten separar su pie del árbol" pidió. Los niños no podían hacerlo tan fácilmente.

"se siente como si me hubieran pegado muchas gomas de mascar al pie" decía konohamaru jalando su pie.

"sí, es raro" dijo udon.

"bien, ahora quiten su pie en la tierra y concéntrense solo en el pie que tienen en el árbol" lo hicieron y sorprendentemente no se cayeron" ahora pongan los dos pies juntos e igualen la cantidad de chakra que ponen sobre su primer pie en el árbol, manténgase así todo el tiempo que puedan, si sienten en algún momento que se unden en el árbol liberen el chakra inmediatamente"

Los niños lo hicieron, así como se les dijo, su abdomen comenzaba a arder por el esfuerzo de mantenerse rectos mientras estaban pegados al árbol, pero ninguno se rindió. Casi un minuto paso cuando sintieron que se comenzaban a hundir en el árbol, así que se detuvieron y cayeron al pasto, la altura era muy corta así que nada les pasó.

Lo hicimos jefe, dijo konohamaru jadeando.

"¿jefe?" pregunto naruto divertido, así lo llamaban sus clones después de todo.

"perdón, sensei" corrigió konohamaru al instante.

"déjalo así, creo que jefe me gusta más que sensei" dijo divertido, los niños también sonrieron prometiendo que lo llamarían así de ahora en adelante.

"increíble, lo normal sería que los hiciera correr hacia los árboles y marcar con un kunai su progreso, pero maximizo el esfuerzo y aumento el trabajo muscular logrando mejores resultados, lo hace por el camino difícil y aun así los resultados fueron más rápidos que muchos genin, en tan solo minutos logró que se mantuvieran pegados durante un minuto, sus jadeos muestran su esfuerzo, aunque a simple vista no lo parezca" pensaba ebisu más que intrigado en el misterio de este entrenamiento especial.

"ahora vengan" naruto corto unas ramas y recogió algunas rocas grandes. Los hizo sentarse en el tronco donde él estaba sentado al principio, y dejo las cosas en el suelo. "tomen una rama cada quien, déjenla frente a ustedes y luego pongan su pie sobre ella sin pisarla, lo que harán será canalizar chakra para que la rama sea atraída a sus pies sin tocarlos, tendrán que levantarla y mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible, esto les ayudará a medir la cantidad de chakra que usan, si usan muy poco se caerá, pero si usan demasiado la rama se romperá" les dijo primero demostrándoselos y luego dejando que ellos lo intentaran.

Al principio la rompieron todos sin excepción por usar demasiado chakra, luego disminuían demasiado, durante diez minutos no pudieron mantenerla, pero después comenzaron a agarrarle el truco y ya no se les caía, otros diez minutos y dominaron la ramita.

"mire jefe lo estoy haciendo" dijo konohamaru jugando a pasarse la ramita de un pie a otro, lo mismo que los otros dos niños, naruto les sonrió.

"excelente, ahora extiendan su brazo, pongan la ramita en él y también traten de controlarlo ahí, cuando lleguen a la cantidad correcta traten de mover la ramita a lo largo de su brazo una y otra vez"

Obedecieron y esta vez fue más sencillo, el distribuir su chakra por todo su brazo era algo extraño para ellos pero lo lograron, al poco rato la rama subía y bajaba de sus brazos, al cabo de unos minutos nuevamente estaban jugando pasando la rama de un brazo a otro y haciendo que se moviera alrededor de todo su cuerpo, como si la rama tuviera vida propia mientras ellos se mantenían quietos con los brazos estirados.

"increíble, parece algún tipo de ejercicio avanzado de chakra pero ellos lo hacen con tanta naturalidad que no lo creería" decía ebisu para sí mismo.

"ahora van a repetir todo pero con un poco mas de peso" dijo naruto poniendo frente a ellos piedras del tamaño de su palma extendida, el peso extra resultó ser más desafiante y solo pudieron llegar al mismo punto de las ramitas después de dos horas.

El último ejercicio de ese tipo fue lanzarles cosas de pesos variados para que ellos las atraparan con sus pies, manos o lo que quisieran, como siempre fue mal al principio, pero rápidamente se acostumbraron a canalizar la cantidad correcta de chakra, naruto lo convirtió en un concurso, quien tuviera más objetos sobre su cuerpo al final del ejercicio le compraría un dulce, así que motivados los niños lo hicieron, sorprendentemente fue udon quien más objetos logro acumular, parecía que su mente lógica le ayudo mejor a decidir la cantidad correcta de chakra, aunque lo que naruto quería era trabajar su instinto.

Ebisu no dejaba de sorprenderse con lo eficiente que era el entrenamiento de naruto, se sorprendió cuando nuevamente los hizo tratar de subir tranquilamente los árboles, el rubio veía con orgullo como sus alumnos subían el árbol sin muchos problemas, canalizando la correcta cantidad de chakra, y bajando igual con calma y un poco cansados, era muy diferente sostener uno o dos kilos aun si eran rocas, a lo que pesaban sus cuerpos, así que jadeantes regresaron al suelo, para naruto ya era una victoria, dado el tiempo en que los hizo usar su chakra y el como lo hicieron los resultados fueron excelentes, el esperaba que al menos uno de ellos se cayera a mitad de la subida, pero aunque sintió como a moegi se le acaba el chakra, vio con orgullo como la niña no se rindió y continuo hasta completar el ejercicio. Sintió aún más orgullo cuando sus alumnos alzaron su cabeza aun jadeando y sosteniendo sus rodillas mientras lo veían con una mirada retadora mientras decían.

"bien jefe, ¿ahora qué sigue?" dijeron al unísono. Naruto podía sentir que estaban casi sin chakra, sus cuerpos les exigían descanso y reposo, pero aun así ellos querían continuar, no era adrenalina porque todo lo hicieron tranquilamente, era determinación, y eso hizo sonreír a naruto, y a Kurama también, claro que no era la gran cosa, pero para los cachorros lo era.

"oye cachorro, tengo una idea" naruto escucho la idea de Kurama y le agradó, lo haría como siguiente paso, pero por ahora…

"ahora sigue el almuerzo, han entrenado muy duro esta mañana, tienen que reponer fuerzas y energía con alimento si quieren tener aun mejores resultados"

Fue en ese momento que los estómagos de los niños decidieron gruñir, todos se rieron y acompañaron a naruto a un restaurante, claro que por ser el primer día tenían que celebrar, así que naruto los llevo a su restaurante favorito.

Ebisu, los siguió todo el camino, naruto cargo a moegi en sus hombros mientras esta descansaba un rato sobre su cabeza, fue pensando en el camino lo que comerían, eran niños y estaban en desarrollo, así que…

"hola viejo teuchi, ayame-neechan" saludo naruto entrando al puesto de ramen y bajando a la niña en uno de los tablones.

"oh hola naruto, ¿Cómo ha estado mi cliente número uno? ¿ya tenía tiempo que no venias?" dijo teuchi saludando alegremente a naruto.

"así es, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?, solo nos preocupaste" dijo ayame saliendo a la barra.

Naruto se rasco detrás de la cabeza mientras los niños veían todo.

"jeje, discúlpenme, eh estado ocupado estos últimos días" dijo sonriendo mientras veía a ayame haciendo pucheros.

"jajaja, tranquilo, no hay problema, siempre y cuando estés bien hijo, oh y veo que me trajiste clientes nuevos" dijo teuchi sonriéndole a los niños, ellos regresaron el gesto. "y dime naruto, ¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó teuchi, al único que reconoció fue al nieto del tercer Hokage.

"bueno, ellos son konohamaru, udon y moegi" los presento naruto.

"es un gusto" dijeron los tres con respeto.

"ellos son mis nuevos estudiantes" dijo naruto con cariño.

"¿estudiantes?" pregunto ayame con duda, se supone que naruto apenas y es un genin, ella no sabía mucho de las cosas ninja, pero si sabía que genin era demasiado pronto para tener estudiantes.

"sí, me pidieron que los entrenara y eso hice" dijo sonriendo, aunque parece que ayame no se lo creía.

"je, ¿ah sí? ¿y que les has enseñado?" pregunto ayame recargándose en la barra frente al rostro de naruto, él se puso un poco nervioso por lo atrevida que era ayame, pero no le pudo contestar porque se le adelantaron.

"el jefe nos enseñó control de chakra" dijo moegi tomando unos palillos de la barra y moviéndolos por todo su brazo haciendo que diera vueltas y giros.

"wow" dijo ayame viendo sorprendida a la niña. "¿y hace cuanto que les enseñas?" pregunto ella, era algo muy increíble.

"desde esta mañana" contesto naruto.

"¿aprendieron eso tan rápido?" dijo sorprendida aun frente a la cara de naruto.

"el jefe es un gran sensei" dijo konohamaru sonriendo.

"puedo ver eso" dijo ayame sonriendo con cariño a los niños y a naruto. "¿Quién es un gran sensei? ¿Quién es un gran sensei? Tú lo eres, si, tú lo eres" dijo ayame apretando las mejillas de nauto, ella esperaba que el niño replicara porque lo soltara, pero naruto solo se reía.

"jajaja, eso hace cosquillas" dijo naruto riéndose y sobándose las mejillas mientras se reía. Ayame se extrañó pero no dijo nada, solo continuo molestando a naruto.

"y dime naruto ¿Qué les sirvo?" dijo teuchi viendo con cariño a su hija coquetear con su otro hijo en todo menos sangre. Naruto sonrió a teuchi y le dijo.

"deme tres rámenes de verduras y carne con extra-verduras para los niños, y uno de solo carne para mi" dijo naruto y teuchi los preparó. En este punto los niños estaban tan cansados que no replicaron nada sobre las verduras.

"también cuida de su alimentación ¿eh?" pensaba ebisu viéndolos desde un techo cercano mientras comía su propio almuerzo.

-con el equipo 7-

El clon llego a donde se supone estaría su equipo, al llegar como siempre solo estaba sakura, era normal, aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada, sasuke era puntual y sakura siempre quería recibirlo, también era normal que kakashi no estuviera cerca, pero no importaba. Naruto paso al lado de sakura, no le importaba, ya no más, ella tampoco hizo alguna señal de reconocer su existencia más allá de verlo y bufar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no era sasuke. El rubio solo se sentó en medio del puente recargado en uno de los barandales, quería meditar y entrenar su senjutsu, le era muy difícil en lograr entrar en lo que llamaba modo sabio, pero por razones totalmente opuestas a los demás, lo normal era que las personas no pudieran usar senjutsu porque no podían sentir la energía natural, solo aquellas personas con una gran cantidad de chakra podrían hacerlo, y aun así, una gran cantidad de chakra para alguien normal seguía siendo muy poco para dominar el chakra natural, lo más común por desgracia era que las personas se convirtieran en piedra debido a que el chakra natural que absorbían era demasiado para las reservas que tienian, de esa manera la energía natural ahogaba el chakra de la persona y lo obliga a permanecer rígido, de manera que se petrificaab. Pero para naruto era todo lo contrario, él tenía mucho chakra, demasiado chakra, tanto que tardaba demasiado en que el chakra natural pudiera compararse con sus reservas, para eso también ayudaban los sellos, podía parar cuando quisiera, pero no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias, aunque claro, esto haciéndolo de la manera tradicional, de quererlo el rubio podría absorber el chakra natural de todo el planeta de golpe, pero no se trataba de dejar al planeta sin vida, todo tenía que ver con el control.

Sakura se encontraba molesta porque estaba sola con naruto otra vez, no tardaría mucho en llegar sasuke, pero aun así no soportaba al rubio, ¿por qué siempre tenía que estar en contra de sasuke? ¿Por qué no solo aceptaba su lugar y lo obedecía y ya? Nunca entendería la idiotez humana. Sakura le daba miradas ocasionales al rubio que no hacía nada más que estar sentado ahí sin hacer nada, ponía de los nervios a la chica, espera, ¿esos eran pájaros? Naruto estaba tan increíblemente quieto que incluso las aves podían pararse en el sin la más mínima perturbación, y ¿Qué era eso? Los peces también iban y venían debajo del puente alrededor de naruto, ¿Qué había hecho este loco ahora?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara sasuke, el emo también notó al rubio con los pájaros en su hombro y cabeza.

"buenos días sasuke-kun ¿quieres hacer algo en lo que llega kakashi-sensei?" pregunto animadamente la peli rosa, pero sasuke la ignoro para ver que hacía naruto. Sakura miro con ojos de muerte a naruto, lo culpaba por robarle la atención de sasuke, seguro ese fue su plan todo el tiempo, ya vería, el golpe que le pondría le enseñaría a no meterse entre ella y sasuke.

Sakura se disponía a ir y golpear a naruto en la cabeza ahora que parecía paralizado, ella alzo el puño y lo dejo caer… solo para que nada pasara, ella lo golpeo, estaba segura de que lo había golpeado, los pájaros salieron volando y todo, pero parecía que le dolió más a ella que a naruto, ni siquiera movió su cabello pese a que lo golpeo en la cabeza, ella no se explicaba cómo, lo iba a intentar otra vez, pero los pájaros la comenzaron a atacar, ella movía los brazos para que no la picotearan pero aun así solo la dejaron en paz cuando se alejó de naruto. Sasuke vio eso con interés, ¿los pájaros habían defendido a naruto?

Sasuke ya había superado su experiencia del otro día, ahora que había tenido tiempo de meditarlo se había dado cuenta de cómo habían tratado al rubio, sasuke estuvo ese día maldiciéndose el por qué no era él quien poseyera al kyubii, pero luego de meditarlo se dio cuenta de que fue gracias a eso que la vida de naruto fue un infierno, según lo que él recordaba que había dicho naruto ese día en la academia cuando todos los jounin trataron de consolarlo, si, él quería poder, pero se preguntaba si valía la pena haber vivido todo eso para obtenerlo, por lo pronto, respetaría el poder del rubio, y quizá, solo quizá, lo convencería de ayudarlo para un día buscar y dar caza a Itachi, seguramente el poder de un bijuu sería suficiente para matar a un solo hombre.

Naruto abrió los ojos, se levantó sereno, su chaqueta de cuero negra ondeándose con el viento, si una cosa podía decir sakura que naruto tenía bueno es que desde que se formó su equipo naruto siempre traía ropa muy extraña pero a la vez genial, claro que nunca lo admitiría, en especial no frente a sasuke.

"buenos días sasuke" dijo naruto sin ver al emo.

"buenos días dobe" contesto sasuke, naruto se estaba cansando de ese desprecio del uchiha, pero lo dejo pasar, aunque sasuke pudo jurar que los pájaros en los hombros de naruto le hicieron caras feas.

Naruto alzó la mano, en su dedo índice se postro un ave, naruto extendió la mano y el ave salió volando rumbo a ningún lado. Aunque no dejo de ser increíble para los otros dos presentes. El rubio contempló su anillo aun en su mano levantada, era igual al de sus prometidas, pensar en eso siempre le hacía sonreír.

Naruto saco un pergamino de su chaqueta, él ya había sentido a kakashi en su campo de entrenamiento, él seguía frente a esa piedra como todos los días, probablemente seguiría ahí hasta la hora del almuerzo, así que podría completar esas misiones rango D que le pidió al viejo Hokage antes de venir aquí, al menos así podría pasar su tiempo sin aburrirse demasiado, desplego el pergamino y busco aquellas que pudieran hacerse en el momento y no tomaran más de una hora, pasear perros era una de esas misiones largas, pero otras como pintar cercas o recoger basura dependían totalmente de naruto, así que ese tipo de misiones estaba buscando. Revisó un poco el pergamino y eligió unas cuantas misiones, serían suficientes para matar el tiempo hasta que llegara kakashi, y aun así lo más seguro es que siguieran haciendo esas misiones, conocía bien a su perezoso jounin, ni siquiera el clan nara era tan flojo como él, al menos los naras cumplían con su trabajo. Naruto comenzó a caminar mientras sus compañeros lo observaban.

"¿A dónde crees que vas naruto-baka? Tenemos que esperar a kakashi-sensei" dijo chillando la rosada. Naruto hizo un gesto por su molesta voz, pero igual contestó.

"voy a hacer unas cuantas misiones de rango D hasta que llegue kakashi, si quieren seguirme son libres de hacerlo" dijo sin voltear hacia atrás. Sasuke estaba dudoso de si seguirlo o no, pero mientras lo veía alejarse decidió que no valía la pena el aburrimiento, así que lo siguió. Sakura le estaba gritando como loca mientras naruto la ignoraba, pero mágicamente se calló cuando sasuke pasó junto a ella siguiendo a naruto.

"yo en verdad esperaba que no me siguieran, cielos, el jefe se quedó con los tres niños, seguro eso era más interesante que caminar con estos dos" pensaba el clon del rubio mientras avanzaba a la primera misión.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una casa en remodelación, la misión decía que se requería ayuda genin para pintar toda la casa, desde los interiores hasta la parte de afuera, por fortuna todo era de un solo color y la pintura ya estaba lista para solo ponerla en la casa. Naruto toco a la puerta y un señor mayor le abrió, no parecía muy contento cuando vio al niño demonio, pero luego recordó que había solicitado una misión, y venia con otros dos, así que seguro este era el equipo genin que solicitó, por lo que tendría al chico kyubiii trabajando para él, eso le subía la moral un poco, pero aun así no le gustaba tenerlo en su casa.

"¿usted es shensi-san?" pregunto el rubio, el señor le asintió. "estamos aquí por la solicitud que presentó" dijo naruto, el hombre le asintió, le dijo que ya todo estaba listo, aunque no lo esperaba tan temprano. Naruto le asintió y el equipo paso sin problemas.

"¿y que se supone que tenemos que hacer?" pregunto sasuke.

"pintar la casa" dijo naruto mostrándole el pergamino, sasuke lo tomo y asintió de acuerdo, al menos sería algo que hacer en lo que llegaba kakashi.

"será mejor si cada quien toma un bote de pintura y pinta una habitación, así terminaremos más rápido" sugirió el uchiha tomando uno de los botes y una brocha, sakura asintió decepcionada por no poder pasar tiempo con sasuke, pero igual hizo lo que sasuke dijo, naruto se encogió de hombros y también tomo un bote de pintura metiéndose a otra habitación y cerrando la puerta. Sakura hizo lo mismo, tomo su bote el cual parecía ser un poco pesado para ella, tuvo que arrastrarlo con ambas manos porque no podía con su peso, lo dejo en su habitación y luego regreso por su brocha, pero cuando iba a tomarla encontró que había dos, eso significaba que uno de sus compañeros no tenía una, ella la tomo y se dirigió a la habitación de sasuke con alegría creyendo que si era de él le haría un favor y le agradecería, pero cuando entró en la habitación de sasuke ella notó que el ya tenía una y que ya estaba pintando, así que decayó su semblante y se dirigió a la de naruto con exasperación, iba a tocar pero se detuvo, pensó. "no, es su brocha, si la quiere que la busque, él fue el tonto por no darse cuenta" sakura regreso por donde vino y arrojó la brocha al suelo por donde la encontró. Justo cuando iba a meterse en su habitación escucho como la puerta de naruto se abría, al fin el tonto se había dado cuenta de su error, era tan tonto a veces, ella se recargó en la puerta para decírselo de todas formas, nadie le quitaría la satisfacción.

"oye baka, olvidaste tu brocha, ¿Cómo piensas hacer el trabajo si no tienes con qué hacerlo? Siempre eres un tarado, pero a veces me sorprendes" dijo refunfuñando.

Naruto no presto atención a sus palabras, para sorpresa de sakura el rubio no tomo la bocha sino otro bote de pintura y caminó hacia la habitación nuevamente.

"hay maldito tonto, tiraste tu bote de pintura y ahora vienes por otro animal, si el dueño nos reduce la paga por tus tonterías lo pagaras caro baka" gritó la rosada dirigiéndose a la habitación de naruto para ahora si para darle un buen golpe. "siempre tenemos que pagar por… tus… tonterias…" se detuvo a medida que iba metiéndose en la habitación.

Naruto tomo el otro bote de pintura con un poco más de la mitad aun y salió pasando a un lado de sakura y subiendo las escaleras para continuar con las habitaciones de arriba. Sasuke se acercó para ver que tonterías hacían ahora sus compañeros de equipo, era normal escuchar a sakura gritando, lo inusual era escuchar que dejaba de gritar, así que vería cual era el problema, con suerte no tendrían tantos problemas. Al llegar a la habitación lo primero que notó fue a sakura tratando de dispersar un genjutsu en vano, alzó una ceja y entró, él también se sorprendió por lo que vio, la habitación había sido pintada completamente, y no solo eso, nada estaba manchado ni parecía que hubiera pintura derramada en ningún lado, al contrario, parecía como si la hubieran pintado ayer, la pintura estaba seca, quizá era eso, quizá alguien ya había pintado esta habitación ayer, pero entonces, ¿por qué sakura estaba tan asombrada?

"no es verdad, no es verdad, yo vi esta habitación cuando llegamos, era la más grande, y no estaba pintada hace unos momentos, ¿Cómo le hizo naruto?" decía entre susurros no dándose cuenta de la presencia de sasuke, si era verdad lo que sakura decía, eso quería decir que naruto de alguna manera había logrado pintar a la perfección esta habitación y secar la pintura todo en solo unos instantes, pero no sabía cómo.

"¿Dónde está naruto?" pregunto el uchiha.

"¿eh? ¿sasuke-kun? Eh, si, Naruto-baka se fue al segundo piso con dos botes de pintura" dijo sakura saliendo de su sorpresa.

Sasuke se apresuró a subir por las escaleras, pero al llegar solo vio como naruto comenzaba a bajarlas con dos botes de pintura vacíos y completamente limpios libre de pintura, naruto bajo pasando a sasuke, este observó como ahora todo el segundo piso lucia igual a aquella habitación, perfectamente pintado y seco.

"oye perdedor, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" pregunto sasuke o más bien exigió.

"¿hacer qué?" pregunto naruto sin detenerse.

"¿Cómo pintaste todo tan rápido?" dijo el emo.

"¿Cómo crees? Arrojando la pintura a las paredes claro esta" contesto naruto saliendo de la vista de sasuke, el uchiha se molestó y siguió a naruto mientras hacía resonar sus pasos.

Cuando sasuke regresó al primer piso vio como naruto salía de la casa con un bote lleno de pintura en cada mano. Sasuke lo siguió para ver que hacía y como hacia eso, y sakura detrás de él. Si era alguna clase de truco ninja él lo sabría, pero nada lo preparó para lo que vería.

Naruto salió de la casa colocándose frente a ella y dejando los botes en el piso. El dueño que limpiaba el jardín los vio salir de su casa y les dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"quizá decidieron pintar primero la parte externa de la casa" pensó en señor. "la escalera está en la parte de atrás" les dijo, si querían pintar su casa la iban a necesitar.

"eso no será necesario, pero gracias" le contestó el mocoso demonio. El dueño esperaba que no se le fuera a ocurrir lanzar los botes de pintura o algo así, el niño tenía fama de idiota.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo piensan pintar la parte de afuera entonces?" el anciano comenzó a reclamar y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para regañar al niño, pero detuvo sus pasos cuando vio lo que naruto hacía. El uchiha y la rosada tampoco creían lo que veían.

Naruto alzó los brazos como si manejara marionetas y la pintura se elevó en contra de la gravedad, retrajo los brazos haciendo que la pintura descendiera un poco, y luego los arrojo hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que la pintura salía disparada cual látigo sobre la casa. Todos veían sorprendidos a las columnas de pintura que se hacían uno con la casa, veían con fascinación como naruto movía sus brazos y piernas de manera fluida redireccionando la pintura hacia los lugares sin ella con movimientos extraños cual danza acuática. Todos veían como la pintura bailaba cual serpiente coordinadamente con los movimientos de naruto. En cuestión de segundos toda la parte exterior de la casa estaba pintada. Lo ultimo que hizo naruto fue hacer como si jalara una cuerda imaginaria cual mimo, haciendo que de alguna manera la pintura se secara mas rápido y quedando lista al instante, ahora lo único que faltaba por pintar eran las habitaciones de sasuke y sakura, mismos que estaban estupefactos.

"dobe, ¿Cómo…?"

"niño, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" gritó el señor maravillado y ahogando la pregunta del uchiha. Naruto se encogió de hombros y le explico al señor, no lastimaría a nadie.

"tengo una afinidad por el agua, solo manipulé el agua de la pintura para que esta se esparciera por las paredes y el techo, luego le quité un poco de humedad para secarla en donde se encontraba y ya, eso fue todo, no fue gran cosa en realidad" dijo naruto, sinceramente él podía controlar las mareas, esto no era nada.

"¿no fue gran cosa dice?" eso fue increíble" dijo el hombre aun atónito. "¿y el resto de la casa también ya fue pintada?" preguntó.

"casi, solo faltan las dos habitaciones que ellos dos estaban pintando" dijo señalando a sus compañeros.

"mm, si ya veo, ¿y no podrías pintar todo de una vez tu?"

"claro, si así lo quiere usted entonces lo hare de una vez" dijo naruto adentrándose a la casa con el hombre siguiéndolo, él quería ver otra vez esos magníficos poderes, sasuke y sakura detrás del hombre. Sasuke ya tenía su explicación, pero eh ahí el problema, él era afín al fuego, no al agua, de hecho, no sabría el sí decirlo así, él solo conocía jutsus de fuego, eso lo hacía afín al fuego ¿no? Obligaría a naruto a que le enseñara todo lo que sabía de todas formas, quizá podría aplicar eso al fuego, un control así era digno de un uchiha.

Naruto repitió lo que hizo y termino de pintar la casa, el hombre sello su forma de misión que era el documento de esta como prueba de que había sido completada. Naruto se despidió con sus compañeros siguiéndolo. El hombre vio a naruto bajo una nueva luz ahora, quizá no era tan malo después de todo, hizo el trabajo rápido y eficiente, eh incluso le ahorro un bote de pintura.

"¿y a donde vamos ahora?" pregunto sakura dudosa de si quien iba al frente era en verdad su compañero de equipo rubio y molesto.

"eso depende, ¿quieren arar tierra o barrer hojas?" pregunto el rubio.

Decidieron la tarea menos complicada, que fue barrer hojas por su puesto, así que se dirigieron hacia allí, sin embargo, sasuke aprovecho para interrogar al rubio.

"dobe, ¿Dónde aprendiste a manipular así el agua?" preguntó el uchiha. Naruto no quería contestarle nada, pero no hacerlo significaba exigencias del emo y gritos de la loca rosada, así que decidió ahorrarse problemas y responder de una vez.

"me entrené yo mismo en el dominio del agua, no sabía ningún ejercicio de entrenamiento de chakra, y necesitaba control para pasar la prueba de la academia, solo vertía mi chakra en los ríos y eventualmente gané una afinidad con el agua, solo seguí trabajando en ello y ya" respondió naruto lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"¿sabes cómo podría aplicarlo al fuego?" preguntó sasuke, esto hizo qué naruto alzara una ceja, ¿el uchiha le estaba pidiendo consejos? ¿Qué seguía? ¿sakura declarándole su amor?

"contéstale a sasuke-kun" ordeno la rosada. Naruto no quería hacerlo solo por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria a la peli rosa, pero internamente pensó en cuán difícil y humillante debía haber sido para el emo uchiha el pedir consejo a alguien que consideraba inferior a él, bien podría respetar un poco eso. Y respondió.

"intenta el quemar hojas de los árboles, toma una hoja e infúndele tu chakra hasta que la hoja se queme, luego inicia fuegos controlados y trata de dominarlos conforme a tu voluntad, cosas como una fogata o un fosforo" dijo naruto, sasuke no agradeció ni nada, de todas formas naruto no esperaba que lo hiciera, sin embargo si notó como sasuke escuchó cada palabra.

Llegaron al lugar, la mujer que los recibió los llevo hasta los jardines llenos de hojas secas, claro que también mandó una mirada gélida a naruto, pero este la ignoró. Naruto en verdad se sentía un poco solo sin ninguna de sus princesas a su lado, pero bueno, al final del día no era más que un clon. El lugar era grande para ser solo un patio, parecía más bien el patio de una vecindad, llevaría tiempo el barrer todas las hojas, había suficientes para hacer cinco montones tan altos como naruto. Sasuke y sakura tomaron escobas de araña para comenzar a barrer, naruto solo seguía observando el lugar, estiró su mano derecha hacia su izquierda, y luego la llevó rápidamente hacia su derecha formando una media luna con el movimiento, el acto hizo que un remolino se formara poco a poco alrededor del gran jardín, sasuke y sakura soltaron sus escobas sintiendo la fuerza del viento, vieron como estaban en medio del mini tornado, fue ahí donde su razón los alcanzó y corrieron hasta ponerse detrás de naruto, solo podían ver lo que su compañero rubio hacía, sabían que él lo hacía porque solo él mantenía los brazos extendidos a los lados , y a medida que los iba cerrando el tornado se hacía más pequeño en área, aunque su altura era la misma, pronto se volvió tan delgado como una persona, se podían ver a todas las hojas dentro del mini tornado dar vueltas incontrolablemente, la mujer desde el otro lado de la casa vio como un tornado se formaba en su patio, tan alto que superaba la altura de su edificio, ella corrió para ver que sucedía, cuando llego se sorprendió de ver como el tornado se desvanecía desde el suelo, como si ascendiera a los cielos al mismo tiempo que el mocoso kyubii levantaba los brazos, ella no lo entendía, parecía un evento divino, eso acabó cuando el niño extendió los brazos de golpe haciendo que el tornado se disipara y que todas las hojas comenzaran a caer como un gran tumulto listas para regarse por todo el jardín nuevamente, o eso creían todos los que veían, aun los que se asomaban desde las ventanas, porque en ese instante naruto salto en medio del jardín justo debajo de las hojas y mando un puño a ellas, sasuke no pudo aguantar su sorpresa cuando vio como un torrente de llamas salía del puño de naruto incinerando todas las hojas y dejando así el ardin totalmente limpio.

Todos estaban en shock, tanto así que la mujer no noto cuando naruto sacó la forma de misión hasta que estuvo frente a ella enseñándosela, ella reaccionó y busco apresuradamente su sello, al hallarlo firmo la hoja y naruto enrolló la forma en un movimiento guardándoselo en su chaqueta, el rubio hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. Sasuke y sakura tardaron un poco en reaccionar, corrieron hasta alcanzar a naruto, sasuke lo rebasó y le tapó el paso mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

"bien dobe, vas a decirme aquí y ahora el cómo aprendiste eso" exigió. naruto se molestó, una cosa era que le hablara mal, pero otra era que tratara de obligarlo. Naruto estaba a punto de sacarle la mierda a sasuke, pero alguien se metió antes de que eso pasara.

"eso es suficiente" dijo un anbu tomando el brazo de sasuke, el uchiha apartó su brazo mientras naruto suspiraba sabiendo lo que venía. El anbu miró a naruto, era el mismo que intentó drenarle el chakra con madera. "hokage-sama solicita tu presencia en su oficina" dijo el anbu tomando el hombro de naruto para llevárselo a la oficina, pero naruto dio un paso hacia atrás.

"sé cómo llegar" respondió naruto. "gracias por el mensaje" dijo y se volteó, sus compañeros de equipo no supieron como manejar todos los eventos del aún muy temprano día, el ver como naruto desaparecía al dar medio paso no ayudó con eso. El anbu estaba sorprendido de la velocidad del shunsin de naruto, después el anbu también desapareció dejando a sasuke y a sakura solos otra vez, sin saber que hacer regresaron al puente a esperar a su perezoso sensei, sasuke prometía obtener respuestas de naruto.

Cuando naruto llego a la oficina del Hokage este abrió la puerta importándole poco lo que dijera la secretaria, los anbu que cuidaban al Hokage ya ni se molestaban en detenerlo, Hizuren siempre lo dejaba pasar a la hora que se le diera la gana con o sin invitación, había sido así desde hace años, además esta vez sí lo habían llamado.

"¿Qué sucede viejo? ¿para qué me necesitabas?" dijo naruto, no venía de muy buenos ánimos luego de tener que soportar al uchiha y a la loca rosada.

"llegas rápido naruto-kun" respondió Hizuren, el anbu con mascara de tigre que fue mandado a buscar al rubio apareció unos momentos después del saludo.

"Hokage-sama, eh traído a uzumaki naruto como lo pidió" dijo el Hokage y este le asintió. Naruto aun no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí y de nuevo, él no estaba del mejor humor.

"naruto, te estaba observando y…" ¿el viejo lo estaba observando? Naruto alzó una ceja, cómo exactamente había hecho eso, además, ¿lo decía por él, el clon, o el real que estaba con los tres gakis? "y noté algo bastante interesante" dijo el Hokage enigmáticamente. Naruto no decía nada, solo esperaba aburrido a que el Hokage terminara. "sé que eres un clon" esto desconcertó al anbu, aunque no lo mostró, el solo se preocupaba por que el Hokage no lo regañara al traer al naruto equivocado. "sé que el tú original está entrenando a mi nieto y a sus amigos, y no te preocupes no estoy molesto por eso ni nada, al contrario, nunca lo había visto más decidido ni con tantas ganas de aprender, pero estas aquí para que expliques el cómo es que tienes dominio sobre tres afinidades de chakra" dijo el Hokage. Naruto pensó en qué podría inventarle.

"dile que yo te las di, siempre se traga ese cuento" sugirió Kurama y naruto se río internamente.

"je, podría, pero esa excusa se esta haciendo vieja… ya se, tengo una idea mejor" dijo el rubio, Kurama alzo una ceja vulpina, ¿Qué planeaba ahora el cachorro? Lo que sea Kurama estaba seguro que sería interesante, así había sido la vida junto a naruto y nunca lo decepcionaba.

"te lo diré viejo, pero a cambio tendrás que hacerme un favor" dijo naruto sonriendo retadoramente y el Hokage sudo una gota.

"mocoso irrespetuoso, ¿tienes idea delante de quién estas?" dijo el anbu indignado.

El Hokage calmó a su anbu, y respondió divertido a naruto.

"dime naruto-kun ¿Qué sería eso?" pregunto el Hokage, naruto animado le contestó después de ver exasperado al anbu.

"si, eh, quiero que me des un permiso especial para no tener que hacer ninguna misión rango D nunca más" dijo naruto burlonamente, el Hokage se rio abiertamente.

"je, lo siento naruto-kun, me temo que hasta que te conviertas en chunin es cuando podrás dejar de hacer esas misiones" contesto Hizuren matando las esperanzas de naruto.

"bueno, como sea" dijo él refunfuñando.

"bien, ahora dímelo" naruto suspiro en derrota.

"no lo sé" dijo y el Hokage alzó una ceja. "solo pensaba en que si tendría que hacer misiones de rango D en lugar de entrenar igual y podría entrenar mis elementos en el proceso, como ejercicios de chakra y cosas así" dijo naruto, esto dejo sorprendido al Hokage, pues era una idea maravillosa y genial, se preguntaba como nunca se lo había planteado antes, era claro, sólo podía pensar en todo el trabajo que se habrían ahorrado si lo hubieran hecho así desde el principio. El Hokage sonrió gratamente.

"naruto-kun, a veces eres bastante lento, pero otras veces eres un genio" dijo el Hokage, el rubio no sabía si ofenderse o halagarse.

"¿gracias? Supongo" contestó.

"desde hoy buscaré implementar esa forma de trabajo en las misiones, para que los jounin alienten a sus estudiantes a usar ninjutsu siempre que puedan y sea seguro" dijo el Hokage alegre.

"está bien, me alegra ser de ayuda" dijo naruto aun un poco dudoso. "por cierto, termine estas misiones, ¿crees que puedas darme la paga de ellas viejo?" dijo naruto entregándole el pergamino con las misiones ya completadas.

"claro, vi que las hiciste todas tu solo, así que igual te daré el pago solo" dijo el Hokage.

"sí, sobre eso, ¿por qué exactamente estabas espiándome?" pregunto naruto poniendo un poco nervioso al viejo.

"em, pues, veras, tengo esta bola de cristal que me deja ver y oír todo en la aldea, la uso para monitorear a mis ninjas, y cuando pasé a ti me llamó la atención que había dos firmas de chakra iguales, entonces te encontré con mi nieto y también con tu equipo, solo me interesó lo que hacías, estaba viendo como entrenabas a mi nieto y pase a ti pintando, iba a pasar a otro, pero me llamo la atención cuando usaste afinidad sobre el agua para manipular la pintura, desde ahí te observe y también te vi usando el viento y el fuego, me sorprendió ver que tenías tres afinidades eleménteles, la explicación que le diste a sasuke uchiha también me llamo la atención, por eso te traje aquí" respondió el Hokage.

"wow, ¿tienes una bola que hace eso? ¿puedo ver? Solo un poco" pidió naruto, el Hokage divertido le dio permiso.

Naruto rodeo el escritorio para observar, vio que su original les enseñaba a los niños control de chakra, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio a ebisu escondido ahí también, el no dudaba que el naruto original lo hubiera detectado desde antes de llegar, pero descarto eso rápidamente cuando sus ojos dieron un repaso por el escritorio del viejo. Frunció el ceño cuando vio varios papeles acomodados de forma desordenada y con solicitudes extrañas, también que solo había dos pilas, los firmados y los que estaban por firmar, no había un orden más allá de eso. Naruto dejó de ver la esfera y se inclinó para tomar el papel de hasta arriba de la pila de los firmados, lo leyó en un segundo, luego vio el que seguía y era algo totalmente diferente, el primero era una solicitud de aumentar presupuesto para un local, y el otro era un reporte ninja, pero ambos estaban firmados con el mismo sello, no entendía por qué el reporte tendría un aprobado si no le pedía nada al Hokage. Luego lo tomo para mirar el tercero y era una solicitud para desalojar una casa en reparación. Pronto tomó toda la pila y con el ceño fruncido vio como todos y cada uno de ellos tenían un sello de aprobado, fueran reportes o solicitudes, algunos realmente absurdos, había uno que pedía más chocolate para los ¿perros?, parecían malas bromas, y naruto sabia de bromas.

"viejo, ¿al menos lees lo que firmas?" preguntó naruto. El Hokage tubo la decencia de sonrojarse, solo miraba como naruto revisaba sus documentos, le iba a decir que se detuviera, pero antes de poder decir nada el rubio tomo la pila de aprobados y los llevó hasta una mesa cercana en el fondo, el anbu y el Hokage solo veían como naruto separaba los documentos, según el rubio las divisiones estaban en reportes de misión, solicitudes civiles, y regresar con reclamo y multa. Pronto uso el control del agua de la misma manera que lo había hecho con la pintura, pero esta vez con los sellos de aprobados de los reportes de misión y los de regresar con multa, y algunas solicitudes, el rubio tomó los papeles de solicitudes a las que les quitó el sello para decirle al Hokage el por qué no le convenia aprobarlas.

Anbu y Hokage estaban asombrados con la capacidad de naruto para retirar los sellos y regresar la tinta al tintero, vieron como naruto regresaba con papeles en su mano y los puso frente al Hokage.

"sí apruebas la expansión del terreno del negocio de los shema…" dijo levantando un papel con su mano derecha. "no podrás aprobar los fondos para la inversión del restaurante de dango del señor okuma y viceversa" dijo levantando otro papel con su mano izquierda. "es uno u otro, tiene que elegir no pueden ser ambos, porque el domicilio que muestra dice están uno al lado del otro" terminó.

El Hokage frunció el ceño y los reviso, era verdad, el conocía a ambas personas, si aprobaba el de los shema tendría que retirar el negocio del señor okuma, por lo que sus ingresos no le servirían de nada al hombre. El Hokage lo meditaba en silencio, pero naruto decidió hablar.

"como yo lo veo, si apruebas el de los shema retiraras un negocio de la aldea, pero si apruebas el del señor okuma tendrás, dos, uno tan bueno que necesita expandirse y otro que lo será con los ingresos que le das si apruebas el suyo, ambas están en una de las calles grandes de la aldea, en este caso creo que sería mejor aprobar el presupuesto al señor okuma, de ese modo habrá dos grandes negocios en la misma calle y animará a los demás negocios a mejorar, creando así una calle aún más concurrida y quizá la principal en unos meses, por el tránsito de las personas podrás aumentar los precios de los terrenos en esa calle y también el de la renta de los locales, aumentando las ganancias de la aldea, entonces todo se reduce a eso, ¿quieres un negocio grande o una calle llena de ellos?" explicó naruto, el Hokage estaba sorprendido por la capacidad analítica de naruto, pues todo lo que había dicho era verdad, lo más seguro era que eso pasara, si él conocía a los akimichi como creyó que lo hacía era seguro decir que no dejarían que la competencia los superará haciendo así que sus restaurantes aumentaran su calidad y mejoraran esa calle en una más comercial. Era brillante, sencillamente brillante, ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?, él solo los vio los medio leyó y los selló como si no fueran mas que otras solicitudes más del montón, él se preguntaba ¿cuántas cosas debió haber pasado por alto?, ¿cuántas otras cosas se desperdiciaron por lo mismo?

"tienes razón" dijo el Hokage y sello la solicitud del señor okuma.

Naruto asintió tomando los papeles y poniéndolos hasta arriba de la pila sin sellar, luego tomo la pila y también la comenzó a separar de igual manera, leyendo con cuidado cada papel. Unos minutos pasaron y naruto regreso con una pila de papeles. Al dejarlas en el escritorio separo la pila en tres columnas.

"esta columna contiene reportes de misión con información importante, deberías leerlos, los demás reportes son solo de equipos genin sin nada realmente importante, el único importante de los genin es este en el que se afirma haber encontrado una caja menos de herramientas de las que se solicitó de suna, el jounin-sensei del equipo no le prestó importancia, pero revisando una solicitud más abajo, dice que el dueño de una tienda fuera de la aldea solicitó presupuesto para otra sección en donde se vendieran armas además de los víveres que ya tiene, pero no hay ninguna solicitud de compra de armas a las bodegas de armas de la aldea, entonces ¿para qué quiere un mostrador de armas si no tiene? Creo que se debe hacer una investigación" el Hokage asintió pensativo, el niño no lo sabía, pero en realidad las bodegas de konoha siempre tenían menos de lo que deberían. "bueno, esta otra contiene solicitudes que chocan con otras, y la última son solicitudes de misión redactadas erróneamente en un formato que diría mas que es una solicitud civil" termino naruto. "lo demás son cosas con las que no deberías molestarte"

El Hokage estaba sorprendido con la organización de naruto, miro los papeles frente a él, parpadeo un poco, luego miro a naruto y un pensamiento le cruzo por la mente, todo sea por hacer menos papeleo. El Hokage recorrió su silla hacia un lado y ordeno al anbu que trajera una y la pusiera a su lado, ahora las dos sillas abarcaban el escritorio.

"ven naruto, hoy me vas a ayudar" dijo el Hokage, naruto alzó una ceja.

"lo siento, se supone que debería estar con mi equipo y esas cosas" dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"yo te absuelvo de las misiones por hoy, además, ni siquiera estabas ahí de todos modos, solo eres un clon" naruto se encogió de hombros y se sentó como le ordenaron. "ahora, explícame por qué piensas que estas solicitudes chocan entre sí´"

-en el puente-

"¿alguien ha visto a naruto?" preguntó kakashi a sus genin, el ciclope encontró a sus genin un poco más irritables de lo normal, bueno, uno lo estaba, la otra solo pensaba con el ceño fruncido.

-en la oficina a la hora del almuerzo-

Naruto termino de explicarle al Hokage sus argumentos, el Hokage estaba más sorprendido por el hecho de que naruto pensara en todo eso en el momento de ordenar los papeles, se tardó un buen rato en explicarle a él cada uno. Al terminar el Hokage le pidió que le mostrara los reportes, cuando los leyó se asustó un poco porque era información riesgosa, no estaba seguro de si quería que naruto los leyera, pero parecía que él ya lo había hecho y no estaba perturbado en lo más mínimo, viendo eso, el Hokage decidió algo extremista y un poco fuera de lugar, pedirle a naruto su punto de vista respecto a algunos reportes de misión. Hiruzen había mandado a un anbu por almuerzos para los dos, en ese tiempo el Hokage se lo preguntó.

"naruto-kun, ¿leíste estos informes verdad?"

"lo hice, los clasifiqué después de todo" respondió el rubio. El Hokage hizo una prueba.

"dime, ¿Qué piensas de este reporte?"

El Hokage le mostro a naruto un reporte de una misión en el país de la roca, una aldea de una villa pequeña necesitaba ayuda contra bandidos, los shinobi se habían encontrado con ninjas de iwa en la villa, resultó que la villa no se quería someter a la aldea de la roca en los impuestos que les pedían, ya que no estaban en la aldea, solo en el país de la roca, por ello buscaron ayuda de konoha, los ninjas iwa decían que el asunto no le importaba a konoha, pero los shinobi de la hoja decían que solo eran sus clientes, inevitablemente una batalla se llevó a cabo en la villa, la cual termino por destruirse, apenas y habían treinta habitantes en la villa, de los cuales murieron cinco en el combate, la siguiente estrategia fue huir con los civiles y darles refugio en konoha, así lo hicieron, dos shinobi de la hoja murieron ese día, y de los 25 solo llegaron 15, los demás murieron en el camino por las heridas que sufrieron en la batalla, los restantes fueron llevados al hospital y los cuerpos llevados a sus familias, los que tenían de todos modos. El reporte advertía de una posible misión de recuperación por parte de iwa, ya que en el camino se contó como uno de ellos había ido en contra del tsuchikage directamente cuando se les dijo que se rindieran a iwa o pagarían en una visita cuando llegaron al país de la tierra, fue por esa amenaza que pidieron ayuda a konoha. La cuestión, iwa pedía a los secuestrados como ellos llamaban a los rescatados a cambio de un shinobi de hoja capturado en su territorio ajeno a la misión.

Todo le hizo pensar mucho a naruto, ¿por qué iwa pediría a konoha un intercambio? ¿tanto así era la ira de un hombre como era el tsuchikage que estaría dispuesto a dejar ir un prisionero solo para matar a quienes se resistieron a él? ¿o quizá… o quizá era algo más? Nunca había oído hablar de un intercambio de personas solo para matarlas al tenerlas de nuevo, las personas solo hacían intercambios por aliados, políticos, gobernantes, o… por…

"¿Dónde están ahora los sobrevivientes de la villa?" pregunto naruto apresuradamente.

"están en el hospital, ¿Por qué?" pregunto el Hokage.

"pide que manden a todos y cada uno de ellos al cuartel de tortura e interrogación lo más pronto posible" pidió naruto.

El Hokage estaba extrañado, él solo quería saber la opinión de naruto sobre si le parecía más valioso un shinobi de la hoja o 15 personas necesitadas pero desconocidas, ¿Por qué quería naruto que se interrogara a esas personas?, ahí solo se llevaba a los traidores y a los… oh kami, es cierto, era tan obvio, ¿Por qué otra cosa quería onoki que se les entregara? No eran personas importantes o algo así, y ciertamente onoki no era así de vengativo, entonces solo podía significar una cosa.

"naruto-kun eres un genio" dijo en sorpresa Hiruzen, y rápidamente ordeno a un anbu que hiciera lo que naruto le había sugerido.

naruto continúo ayudando al Hokage todo el día, al finalizar el día el Hokage le dijo a naruto que de ahí en adelante quería que mandara un clon a que le ayudara todos los días, cuando terminó el día el clon se disipó mandándole sus recuerdos al original.

-ese día en el almuerzo-

Teuchi había entregado los platos a naruto y los niños, platicaban amenamente con teuchi y ayame, lo más raro del día fue un anbu que llegó pidiendo comida para dos, pero nada más. Al terminar el almuerzo los cuatro regresaron al lugar donde naruto los entrenaba, ebisu continuó siguiéndolos también, a naruto no le importaba mientras no estorbara.

"bien niños, ahora vamos a repetir todo lo que aprendimos hoy" dijo naruto, los niños estaban un poco fatigados por el ejercicio de la mañana, pero querían hacerse fuertes, así que no replicarían como naruto les dijo, aunque se les hiciera tedioso. "pero lo haremos con una diferencia" dijo naruto. Al ver sus caras de dudas él continuó mientras sonreía.

"vengan acérquense" pidió y los niños lo hicieron, naruto alzó su mano con los dedos extendidos, los niños la veían con curiosidad, de pronto los dedos de naruto comenzaron a brillar en chakra negro con letras (kanjis) blancas, una en cada dedo. Los niños se sorprendieron mientras se acercaban para ver más de cerca. "esto se llama sello de quince puntos" los niños lo escuchaban con fascinación mientras seguían mirando la mano de naruto con igual fascinación. "este sello sirve para muchas cosas, y una de sus funciones es interrumpir el control de chakra de una persona, variando su flujo de chakra hasta casi la desesperación" los niños asintieron en señal de entendimiento. "ahora que les eh mostrado las bases del control de chakra y como usarlo yo les voy a poner este sello, verán, la razón por la que ustedes dominaron estos ejercicios tan rápido es porque literalmente casi no tienen chakra, es fácil ser preciso con un gotero, con este sello aun con su poco chakra tendrán muchas más dificultades para controlar su chakra, esto los ayudara a fortalecer sus bobinas y reservas de chakra, usando este sello ganaran control sobre su chakra más lentamente, después de cada entrenamiento sus reservas de chakra estarán casi vacias y al descansar se rellenaran, cada vez que se terminen su chakra entrenando volverá con mas, o sea, al recargarse tendrán mas chakra, el sello también cuenta con un seguro que evitará que gasten chakra necesario para vivir, además de que también funciona como un almacén de chakra, por lo que su mismo chakra será tomado para mantener el sello funcionando, esto seguirá así por siempre, en resumen, este sello les dificultara controlar su chakra, usarlo será un ejercicio en sí mismo porque el sello necesita de su chakra para existir, y almacenará su chakra para cuando ustedes lo requieran, así aumentaremos sus reservas de chakra y podré enseñarles muchos jutsus, y cuando su control de chakra sea tanto o mas bueno de lo que es ahora les quitaré el sello, entonces notaran como su control de chakra será inigualable, pues si pueden controlarlo con un sello que se los dificulta imagínense como será sin él" la explicación mantenía atenta a los niños, ellos entendieron todo, querían ser más fuertes, y si lo que les impedía ser más fuertes eran sus reservas de chakra entonces ellos trabajarían para hacerlas más grandes. "por último, también les enseñaré a quitárselo solos, porque este sello será su salvación si en una batalla se quedan sin chakra, de esa manera todo el chakra acumulado volverá a ustedes y podrán seguir peleando"

"¿y cómo nos pondrás ese sello jefe?" pregunto udon.

"muy sencillo, descúbranse sus estómagos, se los pondré lentamente, se los digo ahora, les va a doler un poco, pero traten de resistirlo ¿está bien?" dijo y los tres asintieron.

Los niños descubrieron sus pansas y naruto les fue aplicando el sello lentamente para no desmallarlos, el sello consistía en tres pulsaciones de chakra en la piel de los niños, cada pulsación para que cada dedo dejara inscrito un kanji que formara el sello, siendo 15 en total y quedando distribuidos circularmente. La primera en tenerlo fue moegi, ella hacia caras de dolor mientras se le aplicaba el sello, pero ni un momento vacilo, los niños miraban con un poco de miedo, pero cuando llego su turno ellos tampoco vacilaron, naruto estaba orgulloso de ellos, eso seguro hubiera desmayado a sakura.

"bien niños, ahora repitan todo lo que hicimos hoy" les pidió naruto.

Los niños encontraron que de hecho era mucho más difícil y complicado ahora hacer los ejercicios de chakra. Naruto no les dijo que el sello solo tenía activo uno de los quince puntos, mientras mejor fuera su control de chakra otro punto se activaría arruinando de nuevo su control, el sello desaparecería por si solo cuando cada uno tuviera las reservas de chakra que tenía él mismo antes de su transformación, y cuando su control fuera lo bastante bueno como para hacer un jutsu de rango A sin desperdiciar chakra,, quedando solo con la parte de almacenamiento, no todos podían darse el lujo de acabarse las reservas de un jounin en cada jutsu que hacían.

Ebisu iba a intervenir en cuanto escucho que iban a colocarles un sello, pero por alguna razón no pudo moverse ni hablar, solo hasta que vio que los niños estaban bien y que de hecho sucedía lo que naruto dijo que iba a suceder fue que pudo tener de nuevo su control… y, fue ese momento en el que decidió revelarse.

"¿eh?" dijo naruto olfateando. "¿Por qué de repente apesta a hipocresía por aquí? ¡oooh! Pero si no es nada más que un ninja de konoha, te tomaste tu tiempo" dijo naruto sin apartar la vista de los niños, las palabras de naruto cortaron lo que sea que ebisu iba a decir, sin embargo, no dejo que se perdiera su compostura, y se dio a conocer.

"veo que te diste cuenta, al menos eres capaz de eso, puede que no todas las partes de ti sean basura" dijo ebisu altaneramente.

"¿qué?" contesto naruto sin estar impresionado.

"dije, que realmente no eres más que una excusa patética de shinobi"

"aja" respondió sin interés el rubio.

"y yo, un jounin de élite, por corromper a mi estudiante con tu asqueroso sello" se detuvo dándole una mirada arrogante al rubio. "te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida"

"oh, em si mira, eso sería muy intimidante si, bueno, si realmente intimidaras" contesto el rubio riendo. Eso a ebisu no le gustó.

"¿te estas burlando de mí?" pregunto ebisu con veneno en sus palabras.

"oh no, no no no no, pffrr, si"

Ebisu lanzo un kunai al hombro de naruto en cuanto dijo la última palabra con clara burla, parecía que el jounin no estaba jugando o al menos su paciencia no era muy alta.

"¡naruto-sensei!" gritaron alarmados los niños saltando rápidamente y poniéndose frente a naruto para defenderlo, todo después de que naruto hubiera atrapado el kunai entre sus dedos sin esfuerzo real.

Ebisu vio esto con molestia, pero naruto lo vio con orgullo.

"trabajo en equipo ¿eh?, no les enseñe eso, pero parece que esa lección la tienen marcada en su corazón" pensó el rubio.

"apártese honorable nieto, debo castigar a ese delincuente por sus pecados" dijo ebisu, ya queriendo presumir con sus amigos como le pateó el trasero al niño demonio.

"ni lo sueñes, naruto-sensei me ha enseñado más en un día que tú en todo el año, ahora vete de aquí y no molestes" grito konohamaru con sus amigos reforzándolo. Ebisu puso mala cara ante eso. El jounin iba a llevarse al niño a la fuerza, pero…

"jajaja, cielos, mírate, peleando con unos niños, ¿y te haces llamar ninja de élite?" dijo naruto mientras caminaba en medio de los niños y poniéndolos a salvo detrás de él. "si lo que quieres es una pelea, te la daré" dijo mirando a ebisu sin perder su sonrisa. "solo que no me culpes si termino con tu carrera shinobi hoy" terminó, ebisu ardía en cólera por las palabras del rubio, pero rápidamente se recompuso y sonrió arrogantemente.

"bien, pero te lo advierto, no soy un peso ligero como lo fue mizuki" dijo ebisu acomodándose sus lentes. "preste atención honorable nieto, le mostraré como es que pelea un ninja de verdad"

Las palabras de ebisu hizo que konohamaru abriera los ojos recordando las palabras de naruto.

"un ninja no es alguien que se jacta de sus habilidades, ni menosprecia a los demás, un verdadero ninja es alguien que protege lo que es preciado para él, un caballero"

Esas palabras se quemaron en la mente de los niños. Konohamaru miro a ebisu y le dijo.

"lo veré" ante esto ebisu sonrió en victoria ante naruto quien por algún motivo no deshacía su propia sonrisa. "cuando naruto-sensei te patee el trasero" dijo konohamaru con udon y moegi apoyándolo a todo pulmón. Ebisu se molestó nuevamente.

"niños pónganse a salvo, retírense un poco, pero cuidado, las primeras filas van a salpicar" dijo tronándose los dedos. Ebisu se puso en posición, pero naruto solo le hizo un gesto condescendiente. "las damas primero" dijo, y esto fue la gota que derramo el baso para ebisu.

El jounin apareció detrás de naruto por el lado derecho, donde estaba el hombro en el que clavó el kunai, iba dar un golpe al mismo hombro, pero naruto dio un paso hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y sonriéndole al jounin, ebisu redireccionó el golpe para dárselo en la cara, pero naruto ladeo la cabeza esquivándolo nuevamente, ebisu dio un salto para alejarse.

"¿eso es todo?" preguntó naruto sonriendo, ebisu miraba atentamente al rubio, esquivo dos ataques sorpresa seguidos. "¿pensaste que eso era un ataque sorpresa? Jajaja, no, esto es un ataque sorpresa" dijo naruto poniendo a ebisu al límite esperando un golpe por cualquier lado y agudizando sus sentidos al máximo, pero no pasó nada, hasta que…

¡BOOOM!

Se escuchó, y ebisu salió volando hacia naruto gracias a la mini etiqueta explosiva que había puesto en su espalda cuando lo paralizó. Naruto atrapó del cuello a ebisu y lo azotó en la tierra.

"ten, esto es tuyo" dijo naruto clavándole el kunai que le arrojó en su propio hombro y haciendo que ebisu gritara del dolor.

"tu, maldito demonio" dijo ebisu forzadamente por el agarre de naruto, el frunció el ceño y se paró arrojando a ebisu lejos.

"grábate esto en tu cabeza necia, yo no soy el demonio" dijo naruto mientras ebisu se ponía de pie sobándose el cuello. "pero si insistes, te puedo llevar con él" dijo soltando instinto asesino que paralizó a ebisu, ni si quiera en el ataque del kyubii se sintió tan aterrorizado como lo estaba ahora, no podía controlar sus temblores y por un momento juro mirar a los ojos al mismo shinigami, el jounin sudaba a mares arrepintiéndose de haber provocado al niño. Naruto se acercaba lentamente al jounin mientras este sentía la muerte acercarse con cada paso, solo hasta que llegó frente a ebisu y lo miró a los ojos fue que se detuvo en su instinto asesino, pero aun así ebisu no dejo de temblar, ni siquiera le importaba el kunai en su hombro.

"¿entiendes que en este momento puedo matarte cierto?" pregunto naruto mirando a ebisu a los ojos mientras este solo asentía con terror. "y que al no hacerlo te estoy salvando la vida ¿verdad?" ebisu asintió otra vez, en este punto naruto se apartó un poco de ebisu. "bien, quiero que lo entiendas, porque al haberte salvado la vida, ahora la reclamo como mía, por lo que ahora tu vida me pertenece, ¿puedes comprender eso?" dijo liberando nuevamente un poco de instinto asesino y haciendo que ebisu callera de rodillas por el terror.

"si, mi vida ahora le pertenece naruto-sama" dijo inclinándose más por miedo que por otra cosa. Naruto puso un pie sobre su cabeza mientras lo veía con aburrimiento.

"bien, a partir de hoy serás mi sirviente personal, y harás todo lo que yo te mande sin quejas" ordeno naruto, ebisu solo asentía con su cabeza pegada al piso. "bien, ahora, tengo una misión para ti"

Los niños solo observaban como naruto se enfrentaba a ebisu, al principio creyeron que naruto saldría lastimado, pero luego vieron como esquivaba casi con aburrimiento sus golpes y como con estrategia naruto dejo fuera de combate a ebisu, lo más sorprendente fue ver como el jounin se ponía a temblar mientras naruto se acercaba a él, y escucharlo doblegarse ante naruto, a los niños les pareció ver a un rey doblegando a un súbdito, así se sentían al ver a naruto, la batalla estaba decidida, naruto había ganado, solo que ellos no alcanzaron a escuchar lo último, solo vieron que ebisu se ponía lentamente de pie y se marchaba como si su vida dependiera de eso, irónicamente lo hacía.

"¡jefe eso fue asombroso!" dijo konohamaru saliendo de su escondite.

"si jefe eso fue fantástico" dijo moegi yendo a abrazar al rubio por defenderlos.

"fue increíble jefe" dijo udon también asombrado.

Naruto sonrió alegremente mientras se agachaba para recibirlos.

"je, tenía que hacerlo, no iba dejar que nadie se metiera con mis lindos estudiantes" dijo haciendo que se sonrojaran por vergüenza y moegi por algo más.

"jefe ¿nos haremos así de fuertes con este entrenamiento?" pregunto konohamaru emocionado, sería genial si el también pudiera hacer que sus enemigos temblaran de miedo como naruto lo había hecho.

"¿Qué dices? Claro que no" dijo naruto acabando un poco con los ánimos de los niños. "ustedes se volverán mucho más fuertes aun" solo para elevarla al doble.

"naruto-sensei es el mejor" dijeron los tres abrazando al rubio.

"jaja, bueno, ahora sigan en donde lo dejaron" les dijo naruto alegremente, los niños no dudaron en seguir con sus ejercicios, ahora más motivados y convencidos que nunca de que el entrenamiento los haría convertirse en grandiosos ninjas. Así siguieron entrenando hasta que se puso el sol. Naruto acompañó a los niños a sus casas, por casualidad se toparon con el Hokage de camino al complejo sarutobi, así que dejaron a konohamaru irse con él, se despidió y se fue con su abuelo contándole acerca de su nuevo entrenamiento hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Continuaron caminando hasta una calle en la que tuvieron que separarse de udon, el niño se fue a su casa con un clon de naruto siguiéndolo secretamente para que el niño llegara a salvo, el original se fue con moegi. Al llegar a casa de moegi, la niña se iba a despedir, pero se sorprendió de que naruto se parara en la puerta junto a ella.

"¿sucede algo naruto-sensei?" pregunto moegi. Naruto solo le sonrió.

"si quieres que sea tu sensei es necesario que tus padres lo aprueben primero" le dijo el rubio haciendo que la niña abriera los ojos en comprensión.

Naruto llamo a la puerta negando la invitación de moegi de entrar, y pronto un hombre salió al encuentro del rubio. El hombre al ver a naruto alzó una ceja como sorprendido de su nueva apariencia, pero aun así viéndolo con firme actitud.

"¿Qué quieres en mi casa mocoso?" escupió el hombre, naruto ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, no, cálmate, lo haces por moegi, no por ellos. Naruto suspiro y no hizo caso del insulto.

"mi nombre es uzumaki naruto señor" dijo el rubio.

"sé quién eres, lo que no se es por qué estás aquí" dijo el hombre tomando a moegi y poniéndola detrás de él, una mujer de edad similar a la del hombre salió al escuchar el escándalo. Naruto se rascaba la cabeza preguntándose cómo iba a hacerlo mientras la mujer también lo veía con una mirada gélida, se cansó de pensar y solo lo hizo y ya.

"si bueno, ¿creen que pueda pasar? Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles" dijo el rubio haciendo que los padres de la niña se enfadaran, inmediatamente iban a replicar, pero naruto los cayó con sus siguientes palabras. "es sobre moegi" los padres de la niña abrieron los ojos con preocupación, el rubio decidiendo que se los diría ahí, era lo mismo.

"¿Qué pasa con mi hija?" dijo el padre mirando duramente a naruto con amenaza en sus ojos.

"ella y dos de sus amigos fueron a mí a pedirme entrenamiento, fue lo que estuve haciendo todo el día con ellos, los entrené y los invité a almorzar y a comer"

"¿y qué, quieres que paguemos por ello?" dijo molesto el hombre. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"no, para aceptar entrenarlos les pregunte la razón por la que querían ser ninjas en primer lugar, cada uno me dijo las suyas" esto extraño a los padres de moegi, ni si quiera ellos sabían cuáles eran las razones por las que quería ser ninja, la niña nunca quiso decírselos, y moegi asustada escuchaba todo detrás de sus padres mientras se preguntaba por qué eran tan malos con naruto. "cuando llegué a moegi ella me conto que quería ser ninja para ganar dinero desde temprano y así poder ayudarlos con su economía, dado que un ninja sale de la academia entre los 12 y los 15 era factible que ella comenzara a ganar dinero desde temprana edad, y fue a mí a pedir entrenamiento para poder ser más fuerte y graduarse antes, para que antes pueda ayudarlos a ustedes" termino de contar el rubio. Los padres de moegi estaban sorprendidos, ellos no creyeron que su niña comprendería cosas como esas a su edad, y el gesto los conmovió en grande manera, ellos apartaron sus miradas de naruto y voltearon a ver a la niña que luchaba por pasar entre ellos.

"¿es eso cierto amor?" pregunto la madre, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

"bueno, es que siempre están hablando de lo escaso que es el dinero, y sobre el negocio, y como va de mal, así que pensé que si trabajaba con un buen sueldo quizá así no tendrían tantos problemas" dijo moegi sintiendo que la iban a regañar o algo así. Se sorprendió al sentir el abrazo de su madre, el padre viendo a su pequeña bajo una nueva luz, pero regreso al rubio en su puerta, debatiéndose internamente algo si la mirada que le daba a naruto significaba algo.

"¿y bien, que más querías?" dijo el hombre. Naruto solo suspiro, simplemente había gente necia.

Naruto metió la mano en su chaqueta mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo interno, cuando creyó encontrarlo lo reviso y asintiendo se lo entregó al hombre.

"tenga, son las escrituras de un restaurante que compré hace poco, ubicado en la calle principal de la aldea, pensé que esto podría ayudar a su situación"

El hombre tomo dudoso los papeles y abrió los ojos al ver de qué restaurante se trataba, era uno de los más aclientados, no era de lujo pero los clientes nunca faltaban ahí, secretamente era el lugar que siempre sacaba un suspiro del hombre al ver como ese negocio prosperaba tanto a diferencia del suyo, ¿y el niño se los estaba dando? ¿así solamente? El hombre reconoció que las escrituras eran oficiales, era casi idénticas a las de su negocio propio.

"también, creo que esto les ayudará un poco al menos" dijo sacando unos cuantos diamantes y entregándoselos en la mano a la mujer, ella abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de qué tenía en la mano, el hombre también tubo la misma reacción.

"¿y qué quieres a cambio?" pregunto el hombre, algo tan bueno no podía ser gratis, tendría que haber un truco, siempre lo había.

"la única petición que les hago es que me permitan seguir siendo el sensei provisional de su hija, ella es una niña tenaz y con un potencial increíble, mejor que algunas de nuestras kunoichi ya graduadas, me gustaría desarrollar ese potencial" pidió naruto inclinándose.

A los padres no les quedó de otra más que aceptar, los regalos eran muy buenos como para ser rechazados, incluso si venían del mocoso kyubii, pues como un milagro, este chico llego y solucionó todos sus problemas en unos segundos. Aunque la madre de moegi seguía mirando al rubio como si fuera un rompecabezas que tenía que resolver.

"¿por qué eres así de bueno con nosotros? esto es mucho dinero, no te conocemos y en cima te tratamos mal desde que llegaste, entonces, ¿por qué?" preguntó la madre de la niña.

Naruto miro al cielo estrellado, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"no hay razón" dijo haciendo desconfiar más a los padres de moegi. "he llegado a resignarme en mi búsqueda de aceptación, toda mi vida eh cargado con el odio de esta aldea, de su gente, del zorro en mí, y aun de mí mismo, yo mismo me odiaba por no buscar mi propia felicidad y obligarme a creer que esta aldea me aceptaría algún día, pero todos sabemos que nada de lo que diga oh haga les será suficiente para demostrarles que no soy un demonio, en realidad ya no me importa, me rendí con esta aldea, pero… lo que menos quiero es que las personas apreciadas por mí me vean como ese monstruo que todos piensan que soy, moegi y sus amigos se han convertido en parte de esas personas preciosas para mí, lo último que quiero es que tenga problemas por mi culpa, me imaginaba que si lo descubrían después seguramente la obligarían a dejar mi entrenamiento y castigarla en el proceso, así que vine a eliminar ese problema de raíz, eso es todo" termino el rubio.

Los padres de la niña lo veían duramente, con sus propias razones en sus mentes.

"¿sabes que por culpa de lo que llevas dentro es que estamos en esta situación?" dijo el padre.

"en realidad no, no fue culpa del zorro" los padres de la niña encendieron su ira por la contradicción, pero naruto siguió antes de que ellos pudieran hablar. "¿recuerda esa historia donde madara uchiha peleó con el primer Hokage usando al kyubii para ayudarlo?" pregunto el rubio.

"sí, todos la conocen, ¿Qué con ello?" dijo el padre.

"sí, ¿Cómo piensan que lo controlo?"

"no lo sé, usando uno de esos jutsus ninja o algo" dijo el padre.

"en realidad, uso una técnica de ilusión llamada genjutsu, pero uno muy especial, esa técnica la poseen únicamente los uchiha, gracias a su sharingan madara pudo controlar al kyubii" dijo naruto.

"¿y a donde quieres llegar?"

"mi punto es, que el kyubii no atacó por que quisiera, un uchiha lo controló nuevamente hace doce años, y fue por esa razón que atacó"

Las palabras de naruto sacaban de quicio al hombre, ahora decía que un miembro del clan más respetado de la aldea cuyo honor pisoteaba al decir eso había destruido la aldea solo porque sí. Naruto suspiro al reconocer los pensamientos del hombre.

"bien, que se lo diga él mismo"

Naruto hizo un sello de mano y un zorro naranja apareció sobre su cabeza, los padres de moegi casi tuvieron un infarto al notar las nueve colas del zorrito.

"el kyu… kyu… kyu…" no podían decir nada por el terror.

"si, yo soy el kyubii no yoko, el zorro demonio de nueve colas" dijo el zorrito.

"no ayudas presentándote así, además, ¿piensas que te van a tomar en serio con ese tamaño?" dijo naruto resoplando.

"tu cállate, ¿de quién es la culpa que tenga este tamaño en primer lugar?"

Los dos seguían discutiendo, esto sirvió para que los dos adultos salieran de su shock un poco.

"oh, es un perrito" dijo moegi cuando se escabullo por en medio de sus padres y se acercó a naruto para mirar más de cerca al zorro. Naruto al ver esto tubo una idea divertida en su cabeza, Kurama sintió esos pensamientos.

"no, no te atrevas, te haré la vida miserable el resto de tu existencia" naruto tomo a Kurama de su cabeza y se lo dio a moegi. "nooooooo"

Los padres de la niña sintieron como su corazón se detenía cuando su hija tomo al demonio en sus brazos, se congelaron por el miedo, pero luego solo buscaron comprender lo que sucedía frente a ellos. Kurama se retorcía para salir de los brazos de moegi pero ella no lo dejaba ir, lo abrazaba y lo agitaba de un lado a otro mientras Kurama parecía estar en agonía. Los forcejeos de Kurama hicieron que la niña lo volteara para verlo a la cara, ella frunció el ceño y lo vio con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"¿no quieres estar conmigo? ¿te caigo mal? No le gusto al zorrito" la niña comenzaba a bajar la cabeza mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Kurama sudo una gota y suspiro en resignación.

"bien, bien, puedes cargarme, humanos problemáticos" resoplo el zorro haciendo reír a naruto por recordarle a su amigo nara. Moegi lo miró con entusiasmo mientras decía un sonoro.

"siii" para luego proceder a restregar su mejilla con la de Kurama en un abrazo, la niña procedió a acomodarlo como si fuera un bebé y a acariciar su oreja rascándola.

Naruto miraba con una gota de sudor a su amigo mientras este se veía molesto y con desagrado por el gesto, aunque su pata derecha y sus colas agitándose decían todo lo contrario. Los padres de la niña asombrados y horrorizados viendo como su hija dominaba fácilmente a la bestia de colas más fuerte y posiblemente el ser más poderoso del planeta.

"y mi nombre es Kurama" dijo el zorro mientras moegi le rascaba debajo del hocico.

"eres un zorro tsundere ¿no?" dijo naruto divertido.

"cállate humano, te podría aplastar con una sola de mis colas" contesto Kurama con un bufido. Naruto se acercó a su cara y dijo.

"tsun-de-re" a Kurama le temblaba una ceja. Naruto se enderezó nuevamente para dirigirse a los padres.

"ahí lo tienen, esa es la bestia más malvada del planeta" dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

Los padres de moegi tenían dudas sobre si lo que decía el rubio era verdad o no, no cuadraban sus recuerdos del gigantesco zorro destruyendo todo a su paso con la bola de pelos que veían con su hija. Algo que les sorprendió mucho fue que pudiera hablar en primer lugar, ellos creían que solo era un ser de odio sin raciocinio, pero parecía que se habían equivocado.

"¿todo lo que dijiste, todo era verdad?" pregunto el padre no sabiendo que creer ahora, el solo necesitaba respuestas.

"todo absolutamente" contestó naruto.

"pero… pero siempre habíamos creído que el kyubii fue sellado en ti para disminuir su poder, creímos que tú eras el kyubii sin tus recuerdos o algo así, nadie estaba seguro de qué había hecho el sello de yondaime-sama, solo sabíamos que tú eras el kyubii" dijo el padre poniendo en duda todo lo que había creído hasta ahora.

"¿ese tarado ser yo? No me insultes de esa forma, el tonto aquí no podría compararse jamás con mi magnifica belleza" contesto el zorro en la cabeza de moegi.

Naruto se rio de las tonterías de Kurama, miró al monte Hokage el cual podía verse desde ahí y hablo.

"El cuarto Hokage fue un hombre increíble, siempre tuvo a su familia como prioridad, su esposa fue alguien que sufría constantemente de crisis emocionales depresivas, pero siempre mostrando que no había nadie con más voluntad que ella en el mundo, por eso el yondaime la cuidó y amó aún más que a él mismo, cuando se convirtió en Hokage, ese amor lo transmitió hacia toda la aldea, por eso decidió sacrificarse a sí mismo si eso significaba salvar la aldea que tanto amó. Cuando murió, su último deseo fue que vieran al niño en el que se selló el kyubii como un héroe, pero lastimosamente nadie respetó ese deseo, al contrario, le escupieron en la cara"

El matrimonio solo escuchaba con atención al rubio, más preguntas que respuestas surgiendo con cada frase que él decía.

"¿Cómo es que conoces tanto del yondaime?" el cuarto Hokage era un tabú en la aldea de la hoja, no había nadie que no supiera de él, todos estaban bien versados en su más grande héroe, pero lo que decía el rubio, era algo que nadie excepto unos pocos elegidos sabían. El rubio miró al hombre y sonrió descaradamente.

"¿eh? ¿por qué no habría de conocer a mi propio padre?" respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

Los padres de moegi abrieron los ojos muy grandes, era verdad, eran idénticos, ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta aun? Ello hizo pensar al matrimonio sobre lo grande que era el odio de la aldea para con el chico, tan grande que les impedía ver lo obvio.

"cuando mi padre sello a Kurama en mi lo hizo con dos propósitos, uno fue el salvar a la aldea sí, pero el otro, fue el darme un poder tan grande como para poder derrotar al hombre que controlo a Kurama, a pesar de que lucho con mi padre logró escapar, yondaime sabía que regresaría, es por eso que me confió el poder del kyubii, para poder detenerlo en lo que fuera que estuviera planeando" el rubio se detuvo en su explicación con una mirada de enojo hacia el monumento hokage, el matrimonio también en silencio mirando el rostro sereno de naruto. "o al menos eso se suponía que debía pasar. Pero debido al trato que eh recibido de esta aldea, en realidad no siento ningún amor por ella, mi padre quería que yo fuera el protector de la aldea, su ultimo sueño fue el que la aldea me cuidara y yo fuera su héroe, me vio siendo amado por todos, convirtiéndome en Hokage algún día, trayendo la paz al mundo, pero nada de eso pasó, y ya es muy tarde para cambiarlo" dijo naruto suspirando, Kurama saltó de la cabeza de moegi a la de naruto, miro a los padres de la niña con ojos tan fríos como los que ellos siempre le dieron a naruto, el matrimonio también miro al zorro a los ojos.

"En tus palabras, siempre creíste que el chico era yo, pero nunca le temiste, solo lo despreciaste, en cuanto me viste temblaste y te estremeciste, pero a él solo lo odiaste, lo catalogaste como el demonio que llevaba en su interior, y es por eso que odio a esta aldea, llena de hipócritas, en el fondo sabían que el cachorro no era yo, no le temías, solo lo odiabas, si hubieras creído que en verdad era yo nunca se hubieran atrevido a ponerle un dedo en cima, así que no tienen ninguna excusa para tratarlo mal, y ahora gócense en su resultado, el chico no tiene ninguna intención de salvarlos de quien seguramente volverá con más fuerza aun, lo trataste como un demonio, y lo convertiste en uno, bien hecho, por despreciar a tu único salvador" y con eso Kurama desapareció en una nube de humo.

El matrimonio kasamatsu decayó en su semblante, incluso naruto estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que Kurama lo defendería así, naruto sonrió internamente, agradeció a Kurama, pero este no le contesto, era orgulloso al fin y al cabo. Moegi no podía creer lo que había escuchado, que sus padres hubieran odiado y tratado mal a naruto, ella entendió a la primera que naruto era de hecho un héroe, esto también lo entendieron al fin sus padres, ahora que lo comprendían y con el panorama completo no pudieron evitar el pensar en sus acciones, en que si yondaime los pudiera ver solo tendrían desprecio en su mirada. Ellos vieron los regalos en sus manos, entendieron que al chico no le importaba el dinero, ni los bienes, que nada era más importante para él como las personas que lo habían aceptado, de entre las cuales estaba su hija, al nunca tener a nadie, las pocas personas que lo aceptaron lo eran todo para él. Les dolió un poco más ver el rostro afligido de su hija que los juzgaba con negación. No podían decir nada, todo lo que había explicado naruto tenía absoluto y total sentido, el niño eran un héroe tan grande como yondaime, no sabían que decir, si disculparse o solo… tampoco estaban seguros de que el niño aceptara sus disculpas.

"gracias por los regalos naruto-san, por favor, siga cuidando de mi hija como su sensei" dijo el padre por fin encontrando algo que decir. La mujer asintió.

Naruto internamente sonrió, era más de lo que esperaba el rubio de todas formas. Naruto les asintió, se despidió de moegi y de sus padres, y se marchó a su hogar, él podía llamarlo así, un hogar.

Sin saberlo el matrimonio kasamatsu, una conversación similar se daba con los padres de udon con el clon que lo seguía, solo que ellos eran mucho más reacios, habían perdido a un hijo después de todo. Naruto les propuso ver a su hijo una última vez, ellos le gritaron por meterse con la memoria de su hijo, pero udon creyendo en su sensei tomó sus pantalones y le pidió que si podía hacerlo que lo hiciera, entonces naruto creó un clon de sombra y usó el edo tensei en el clon para traer al hermano de udon con un pedazo de cabello que el tenia, naruto había visto más de un jutsu en el pergamino del primer Hokage, pero no sabía cómo efectuarlos, solo leyó los conceptos y qué hacían, después no fue gran cosa para naruto averiguar como traer a los muertos de vuelta, después de todo él podía revivirlos si él quería, pero no quería meterse con el ciclo de la vida, no mucho al menos.

Los padres de udon abrieron los ojos a ver a su difunto hijo, su madre acercándose lentamente para tocarlo mientras el padre miraba en shock, el hombre callo de rodillas cuando el chico le sonrío diciendo papá, era tal y como él recordaba que lo hacía, udon salió corriendo a abrazarlo. Naruto les explicó que el jutsu duraría tanto como durara el clon, lo había hecho con poco chakra, así que más o menos duraría unas diez horas. La familia aceptó la petición del rubio de entrenar a udon, y comprendieron su situación con el kyubii, naruto se despidió para que tuvieran su momento a solas con el revivido.

Al disiparse él clon, el naruto original sonrió, todo había salido bien al final. Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea en la oscuridad de la noche rumbo a su hogar, al pasar por una esquina una sombra bajó del techo.

"naruto-sama, eh completado la misión que me dio" dijo ebisu, aun con su camiseta jounin rota con un hoyo en la espalda. Esto le dio satisfacción al rubio, se sentía bien un poco de respeto al fin.

"¿le gustaron?" preguntó.

"no sabría decirlo, pero todo parecía indicar que si" dijo.

"¿y lo hiciste correctamente?"

"deje mi orgullo de lado si a eso se refiere" contesto ebisu.

"bien, puedes irte, no te necesitaré por un tiempo, espero que hayas aprendido tu lección" dijo naruto continuando su camino.

Ebisu aun arrodillado bajo su mirada avergonzada.

"la aprendí, naruto-sama" dijo el jounin, había comprendido que nunca debió juzgar a naruto con prejuicios, a la vez que había oído la conversación que había tenido con el matrimonio kasamatsu, decidió reportarse ahora porque aún estaba procesándolo todo, el niño era en realidad un héroe, y el monstruo no era en realidad un monstruo, ambos, zorro y niño habían sido víctimas de las circunstancias, él quien orgullosamente se jactaba de honrar a la aldea siendo tan devoto al Hokage y a su familia, no era más que un gran tonto e hipócrita, deshonró al yondaime, al sandaime, a todo en lo que creía, al tratar a un héroe como una plaga, no había mayor vergüenza en el mundo, que despreciar a quien te ayudó cuando más lo necesitabas. Ebisu se fue del lugar a su propio apartamento para reflexionar en todo lo que había acontecido en ese día.

Al llegar a casa naruto fue recibido por los pechos de anko, ya que al verlo la mujer le dio un gran abrazo y con una enorme y feliz sonrisa le dijo cuanto lo amaba, las niñas viendo esto con felicidad, ya que cuando llegaron la peli purpura les conto de como ebisu quien siempre había sido un gran tonto con ella juzgándola del mismo modo que a naruto, había comprado flores y chocolates mientras esperaba fuera del departamento de tortura e interrogación a que anko saliera de su trabajo, el cómo le había dado los regalos que dijo eran de parte de naruto frente a sus compañeros de trabajo, todos muy sorprendidos vieron como el jounin a quien habían respetado tanto se inclinaba con la frente en el piso delante de anko mientras se disculpaba por todo lo que había hecho y dicho contra ella, vieron también que un gran agujero estaba en la ropa de su espalda, anko dedujo que naruto le había dado una paliza y luego lo había obligado que lo hiciera, se sintió bien el obtener un poco de justicia al fin, es por eso que anko prometió tratar a naruto como a un rey cuando lo viera en casa. Y aquí estaba, besando a naruto por todas partes mientras el reía feliz y también abrazaba a la mujer.

Mientras este día pasaba, Tenten les había enseñado a ino y Hinata lo mismo que naruto le había enseñado a ella, anko no había tenido oportunidad de probarlo porque no había estado en batallas recientemente, solo en su trabajo en la sede de inteligencia, sobra decir que las dos niñas hicieron papilla a sus compañeros de equipo cuando entrenaron taijutsu, un impactado asuma dejó caer su cigarrillo cuando vio a su alumna deteniendo la bala humana de chouji con sus manos.

**Notas de autor:**

**Y aquí termina este capítulo, lo siento por la tardanza, el nuevo adaptamiento a la cuarentena me dificultó tener tiempo libre para mí, ya que la universidad se puso aún más difícil por increíble que parezca.**

**En fin, para compensar eso hice este capítulo extra largo (como te encanta 7u7), y avancé un poco más con lo que sigue, esperen otro capítulo en unos días.**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, en verdad me alegra mucho cuando alguien se toma el tiempo de dejarme su opinión sobre las partes que más les gustaron de los capítulos, síganlo haciendo, eso me motiva como no tienen idea.**

**PD: Lávense las manos y no salgan si no tienen que hacerlo, cuiden a las personas mayores en su familia y a aquellos que sufren deficiencias respiratorias.**

**Nos veremos pronto, ADIOOOOOOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

-días después-

Como prometió, naruto envió un clon hacia la oficina del Hokage para ayudarle al pobre viejo con el papeleo cada día, después de todo lo que había leído el día anterior naruto se preguntaba cómo es que la aldea seguía en pie con una administración tan absurda como la del viejo. Las chicas se despidieron de él cuando se dirigieron a sus respectivos campos de entrenamiento, claro que todas dándole un beso al rubio antes de ello.

Cuando naruto llegó al campo de entrenamiento con su equipo se extrañó un poco de ver a sasuke practicando los ejercicios que él le había sugerido con las hojas, y de nuevo, no se veía a Kakashi por ningún lado, el rubio solo suspiró y se sentó a meditar, para el nivel que tenía eso era lo mejor que podía hacer como entrenamiento, meditar y pensar en las cosas que podría hacer por sus amadas, que en realidad eran varias, como ir a la luna sentient a buscar si había algo que se podía rescatar.

Por otro lado el clon de naruto en la oficina del Hokage continuaba trabajando administrando los papeles del viejo, para esto el Hokage le había dado un permiso especial a naruto para saber algunas cosas de importancia, como secretos que tenían que ver con las misiones reportadas, con esto naruto fue ganando gran conocimiento acerca de los acontecimientos en el mundo shinobi, ya que para muchas cosas el Hokage pedía la opinión de naruto, en especial de las más importantes, claro que diciéndole el panorama completo y por lo tanto revelando algunos secretos clasificados A, y uno que otro rango S, como lo era lo vulnerables que eran los refugios de la aldea, y asuntos que tenían que ver con otras aldeas.

Mientras estaban en ello llegaron unos hombres tocando la puerta, la secretaria los había dejado entrar, eran tres hombres con una solicitud de misión. A Naruto le pareció una pérdida de tiempo el que el Hokage en persona tuviera que atenderlos, era otra deficiencia que veía en este sistema shinobi, pero como sea.

Los hombres habían solicitado una misión de escolta, los detalles los habían discutido con el Hokage, pero naruto los escucho perfectamente, no parecía gran cosa, lo único interesante es que era de rango B.

"¿Qué piensas naruto? ¿hay un equipo en especial en el que pienses para esta misión?" preguntó el Hokage.

"no conozco a casi ningún shinobi viejo, pero no parece ser la gran cosa, incluso siento que podrías enviar a cualquier jounin, sin embargo, podría ser una buena experiencia para los genin también, podrías dársela al primer equipo genin que venga solicitando una misión" dijo naruto.

"si, tienes razón, es una buena idea, así se hará"

El Hokage pidió a naruto que lo acompañara para que también lo ayudara con los registros de misiones, era un trabajo tedioso pero esencial, así que ahí estuvo naruto, ayudando al Hokage administrando otros archivos de solicitudes civiles mientras el Hokage asignaba misiones a chunin. Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que un equipo genin apareció, que para sorpresa de naruto era el equipo 10.

Ino vio al clon de naruto trabajando con el Hokage, ella le giño un ojo y le mandó un beso, cosa que naruto recibió mandándole otro, solo eran juegos que los hacia felices a los dos.

"Hokage-sama, venimos a solicitar una misión" dijo asuma, el Hokage estaba pensativo dudando si era conveniente mandar a un equipo genin recién formado a una misión rango B, ni si quiera habían tenido una C antes.

El Hokage miró a naruto, el rubio le asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo, no parecía ser nada peligroso, entonces ¿porque no?, el rango B solo era porque sería en otro país donde podría haber conflictos políticos entre dos familias poderosas.

"bien, asuma les daré a ti y a tu equipo una misión de escolta clase B, para alguien muy importante" dijo el Hokage, los genin se sorprendieron por una misión de rango alto, pero al menos sería más entretenido que las de rango D, algo por lo que ya estaban cansándose, Ino sabiendo el por qué lo hizo naruto le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, esto le causo un poco de incertidumbre al Hokage, hasta donde él sabía naruto estaba con Hinata, había algunas cosas que tenía que preguntar después.

"al menos no será tan aburrido como todas las misiones de rango D" expreso Chouji comiendo unas papas.

"si pero aun así será un fastidio" contesto shikamaru.

Asuma paso el pergamino a ino, era justo que los genin también supieran a lo que se enfrentaban. Ino sonrió al leer la misión.

"oye anímate shikamaru, será en la tierra del té" dijo ino muy contenta.

"¿sí? ¿y eso qué?" contesto el pelos de piña.

Ino se acercó cerca de su oído para susurrarle.

"eh escuchado que en ese lugar tienen un té especial que puede calmar a cualquier mujer no importa lo enojada que esté, quizá puedas traer un poco y guardarlo para ocasiones donde tu madre se enoje contigo por tu pereza" dijo ino tentando al nara. Shikamaru considero la oferta.

"bien ¿y que esperamos?" dijo shikamaru para comenzar a retirarse derechito a la misión.

"jajaja, espera shikamaru, esta misión durará unos días, vayan por lo que crean que necesitaran en unas dos semanas, víveres, ropa, un fuuton y su equipo ninja, nos veremos en la puerta norte en dos horas" dijo asuma a su equipo y todos ellos respondiendo en confirmación fueron a sus casas. Aunque ino fue a su nuevo complejo, naruto ya tenía una habitación llena de estas cosas para estas ocasiones, había de todo para escoger y rollos ya llenados con esto para misiones de emergencia.

Cuando ino llegó a su habitación inmediatamente buscó sus mejores ropas, hechas por naruto claro, para vestir en la tierra del té, nunca había estado ahí y tenía que dar una buena impresión después de todo ¿no?

"ino" la llamó un clon de naruto.

"¿si cariño?" respondió ino escogiendo su ropa.

"je, ven, quiero mostrarte algo, te va a servir en tu misión" le dijo naruto, ino lo siguió. El clon con el Hokage se había comunicado mentalmente con este otro clon, por eso sabía lo que ino necesitaba.

Llegaron hasta una habitación en el piso inferior de la mansión, uno más abajo que la planta baja, donde se podían ver armaduras de metal plateadas y blanquecinas con toques de dorado, había de varios tipos, eran de cuerpo completo y junto a ellas varios escudos junto con espadas, mismas que podían ser selladas en la armadura.

"wow" ino se impresionó, eran hermosas, y bastante intimidantes, y parecían super resistentes. Esto lo había hecho naruto apenas llegó a casa después del entrenamiento de los niños, al parecer le había agradado demasiado la idea de tener caballeros, y si lo eran entonces necesitarían armaduras para completar el rango, y si ya les hacía a ellos, ¿Por qué no también a sus princesas?, gran variedad para que ellas escogieran a su gusto.

Ino corrió como gordo en buffet a probarse todas y cada una de ellas, una de las paredes era un espejo gigante donde ella podría verse y admirarse, ella junto con naruto ahí presente. Se probo una tras otra, y al final se decidió por una.

(Para ver la imagen de la armadura)

.

La armadura aparentaba la forma de un vestido plateado blanquecino, con un escudo impresionante y una espada claymore que podía guardarse en el escudo, que junto a los bordes floreados hacían ver a ino hermosa y a la vez poderosa. Ella podía moverse libremente, el peso de la armadura no causaba efecto en ella con su fuerza vampiresca mejorada, podía blandir la espada con mucha facilidad, esto la motivaría más adelante para practicar con ella y volverse una maestra de la esgrima. En conclusión, ino parecía una Paladín en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ella abrazó y beso a naruto hasta que pasaron las dos horas que asuma les había dado, pues todo lo que ella necesitaba ya se lo había guardado otro clon en un pergamino, mismo que ella sello en la armadura donde naruto le dijo que estaban los sellos de almacenamiento. Ahí fue donde ino tubo sentimientos encontrados, no sabía si sellar el escudo con la espada o dejárselo puesto, no era que le molestara el peso, solo era incomodo si no estaba peleando, pero sin eso la armadura no se vería en su entera gloria, bueno, sería mejor si en medio de una batalla ella sorprendiera a su equipo sacando esas armas de repente, la impresión que se llevarían sería algo que ella quería ver, así que esa fue la respuesta. Sello sus cosas, beso a naruto, camino a la puerta, beso a naruto, salió del complejo, beso a naruto, llego a la puerta norte, beso a Hinata, y espero a su equipo… espera, ¿Hinata?

La ojiperla estaba junto a naruto un poco sonrojada, había ido a despedir a Ino ya que la vio pasar, y maravillada por su armadura iba a hablarle, pero ino le robo un beso que la detuvo.

"jeje, que te vaya bien en tu misión ino" dijo Hinata riéndose por lo apenada que se veía ino, se supone que no debían hacer eso en público, pero nadie las había visto así que estaba bien.

"je, gracias, Hinata, dime, ¿Qué tal se ve la armadura que me hizo Naru-chan?" pregunto ino posando para Hinata.

"jeje, se ve fantástica, y más en ti" dijo Hinata muy contenta por su amante, ejem, amiga.

"jejejeje, no es para tanto, pero gracias" contesto tímidamente ino.

Hinata se despidió a la vez que los compañeros de equipo de ino llegaban junto con asuma.

"wow, ¿y eso?" preguntó chouji viendo la armadura plateada de ino.

"jeje, Naru-chan me la hizo" dijo ino un poco presumida, pero a la vez encantada hablando de las habilidades de naruto.

"incluso yo admito que es impresionante" dijo shikamaru golpeando un poco la armadura para comprobar su dureza.

"así que ese niño tiene habilidades en herrería eh?, tal vez después le pueda encargar unas cuchillas especiales" pensaba asuma distraído. "ino, ¿esa armadura no te estorbará para la misión?" preguntó asuma, si, la armadura era impresionante y todo, pero se veía bastante pesada.

"no se preocupe sensei, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no me moleste en lo absoluto" respondió ino sonriendo a su sensei.

Asuma sonrió, era normal que los niños se hicieran los valientes, y su alumna vanidosa necesitaba una lección, necesitaba aprender que estas cosas no siempre eran buena idea, ahora se lo enseñaría, sería una lección sencilla y poco humillante.

"mm?, bueno, si estas tan segura, entonces Vámonos, síganme tenemos que llegar rápido" dijo asuma para salir corriendo a toda velocidad, al menos la suficiente para un genin, ino no podría alcanzarlos con ese peso extra, si algo había visto en ino era su falta de fuerza física, quizá esto le abriría los ojos para mejorar.

Los genin se sorprendieron por la repentina salida de su sensei, shikamaru y chouji salieron corriendo junto con asuma al salir de su sorpresa, pero ino solo sonrió. Se despidió de naruto y Hinata y la rubia también salió disparada alcanzando y superando a sus compañeros en un momento, alcanzó a asuma y también lo adelantó.

"¿eh?" asuma no se explicaba la fuerza que ino demostraba.

"jajajaja, ¿por qué son tan lentos? Vamos tortugas" dijo ino riendo y adelantándose más a su equipo.

"bueno, creo que necesito confiar más en ella de ahora en adelante" pensaba asuma avergonzado ahora.

Las horas pasaron, ahora caminaban por un sendero del bosque, a pesar de que la armadura de ino era metálica esta no hacía ruido al caminar, cortesía de sellos silenciadores de naruto.

"oiga asuma-sensei, ¿a quién se supone que escoltaremos?" pregunto chouji mientras comía sus papas, ino le quitaba un poco de vez en cuando.

"no lo sé" respondió asuma al gordito.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

Eh?, um, perdón, solo era para resaltar.

"arréglalo… ¡ahora!"

Bien, bien, cielos, toda la grasa se le va al cerebro.

"¿Qué?"

Nada, nada… ejem.

Respondió al niño.

"así esta mejor"

…

Al niño gordo.

"¡OYE!"

"¿cómo que no lo sabe?" preguntó shikamaru

"El pergamino de la misión no decía el nombre, solo dice que el jefe jirocho nos lo dirá cuando lleguemos" dijo ino, ella tambien había leído el pergamino.

"así es" continuó asuma. "los pobladores de la tierra del té tienen una competencia cada cuatro años, una carrera que es parte de una ceremonia en el santuario todoroki, siempre han solicitado a Konoha protección para sus corredores, así que supongo que este año también nos tocará proteger a uno de esos corredores" dijo asuma para iluminar a sus genin

Chouji notó que ya casi se acababa su ultima bolsa de papitas, pero a lo lejos observó un pequeño establecimiento de comida.

"oigan ¿tienen hambre?" pregunto el gordito.

"supongo que un poco" contesto asuma viendo el pequeño restaurante. "¿quieren ir?" pregunto a sus alumnos, ino y chouji asintieron, shikamaru solo siguió a su equipo.

El equipo 10 entró en la casa del té y una amable señora llegó con un té para cada uno.

"¿Qué van a ordenar?" preguntó la señora.

Asuma pidió arroz, lo mismo que shikamaru, chouji pidió 20 bolas de arroz, e ino pidió solo 10 bolas de arroz, sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella.

"jejeje, no es nada, solo que parece que ahora que te has convertido en shinobi has dejado tus delicadezas de lado" contestó asuma, los reportes de ino decían que solo era una niña vanidosa y sin preocupaciones por su entrenamiento.

"no se preocupe sensei, esa comida no afectará en nada mi rendimiento o mi figura, siempre luciré como una chica joven y bella, pero sin dejar de ser una arma mortal" dijo ino sosteniendo su brazo y giñando un ojo. Asuma solo reía un poco al ver el entusiasmo de su alumna.

La señora ya se había ido a preparar las ordenes, pero en eso un chico se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el equipo 10 y se detuvo a su lado.

"sentados ahí en la sombra, comiendo arroz sin más, la vida de un ninja es muy cómoda" dijo el extraño al equipo, eso molestó un poco a chouji.

"¿Qué dijiste?" le dijo el akimichi.

"supongo que no hay mucha acción en la aldea de la hoja, juzgando por la forma rupestre en que lucen" dijo el chico.

"oye tonto ¿Cuál es tu problema?" dijo chouji ya cansado de este tonto.

El chico miró a ino, ella lucia diferente, quiza…

"oye, ¿de dónde vienes hermosa? Nunca te había visto por aquí, tranquila no me refería a ti por supuesto, tu luces como alguien que con tu belleza debería lucir" dijo el chico a ino, ella se extrañó un poco.

"¿mm?, oh pues, gracias" dijo ino con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Qué tal? Soy idate morino, eh, ¿Cómo te llamas linda?" dijo el ahora identificado idate recargándose en la mesa frente a ino para verla más de cerca.

"oye, no me ignores tonto" reclamo chouji. "ino si tu no lo golpeas lo haré yo" amenazo el akimichi.

"ino eh? Tienes un nombre hermoso, bueno linda, ya que el destino nos ah juntado ¿no quieres hablar de nuestro futuro?" coqueteaba el chico, ino sabía lo que hacía pero no sabía que responder sin lastimar al chico.

"eeeeh, ¿Qué futuro?" dijo ino.

"ah ya sabes, la parte donde renuncias a este ridículo asunto de ser ninja y escapas conmigo"

Ino sonrió y rió tan tiernamente que todos los hombres ahí se sonrojaron un poco.

"jeje, eres muy lindo, pero yo ya estoy comprometida ¿ves?" dijo ino mostrándole su anillo. Idate se sorprendió, y sonrió.

"je tranquila, solo estoy bromeando" luego miro a chouji. "pero todo lo demás era cierto, si hay algo que no soporto es un ninja, será mejor que regreses por donde viniste o tendrás problemas niño, te lo advierto" dijo idate mientras un rayo chocaba entre sus ojos y los de chouji.

"bien ya es suficiente, ya dijiste lo que piensas, por favor retírate y deja de molestar a mis estudiantes" dijo asuma a idate, el chico vió al jounin y se asustó un poco, él se marchó con un semblante orgulloso.

"como sea" dijo y se fue.

La señora les trajo su comida, ellos la comieron y cuando terminaron la señora les tajo sus cuentas.

"espere, ¿cuentas?" preguntó shikamaru.

"mmm?, si, la suya y la de su amigo, dijo que venía con ustedes.

Esto si saco de quicio a chouji, nadie se metía con su comida, y menos lo engañaba para pagar por su comida. Chouji salió corriendo del restaurante, los demás lo siguieron a regañadientes.

"chouji espera" dijo ino yendo tras él.

Asuma suspiró, dejaría que sus alumnos buscaran al chico o lo que sea, él pagó las cuentas y se dirigió hacia la casa del jefe jirocho.

"ja, para cuando se den cuenta ya estaré demasiado lejos de ellos" dijo idate mientras corría por un sendero de tierra, eso hasta que tropezó y fue a parar colina abajo.

"rayos, ¿por dónde se fue?" se preguntaba chouji furioso.

"ino recordó todo lo que había aprendido con naruto hasta ahora, ella se detuvo de golpe haciendo que sus compañeros se detuvieran para ver que le pasaba"

Ino olfateó el lugar unos momentos buscando un olor. "la raza perfecta ¿eh?" pensó ino.

"¿Qué te sucede ino? Preguntó shikamaru.

Ino continuó olfateando hasta abrir los ojos y mirar en otra dirección.

"es por aquí síganme" dijo ino comenzando a saltar en otra dirección, shikamaru y chouji no tuvieron más opción que seguirla.

El dolor obligo a idate a permanecer recostado por un tiempo, suficiente como para que el equipo diez llegará hasta él.

"eso, te lo merecías" dijo chouji burlándose del chico.

"¿Cómo supiste que él estaba aquí?" pregunto shikamaru a ino a su lado parada en otra rama.

"¿eh?, solo seguí su olor" dijo ino tocándose la naris, su expresión decía que era algo tan obvio, como diciéndole a shikamaru ¿Por qué? ¿tú no puedes?

"¿el olor?" preguntó shikamaru pero rápidamente prestó atención a la pelea que estaba apuntó de comenzar.

Idate y chouji iban a comenzar una pelea, pero shikamaru atrapo a idate con sus sombras, ino iba a quitarle la cartera para cobrarle la comida, pero cuando la vio se dio cuenta que no tenía nada.

"creo que solo lo hizo porque no tenía dinero para pagar su propia comida" dijo ino.

chouji se calmó al oír eso, ahora lo entendía, si, se hacían locuras por el hambre.

"así que todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo" dijo shikamaru, idate solo lucia avergonzado.

"bueno, ya no importa, mejor volvamos con asuma-sensei" dijo ino saltando hacia los árboles con sus compañeros siguiendola y dejando a idate en el suelo mirando como se iban.

Los genin iban saltando de rama en rama, hasta que chouji preguntó.

"oigan, pero ¿cómo sabremos dónde se encuentra asuma-sensei?"

Era verdad, solo asuma sabía dónde estaba la casa del jefe jirocho, eso era un problema.

"oye ino, ¿no puedes percibir su olor como hiciste antes?" preguntó shikamaru.

"mmm, la cosa es, asuma-sensei no ah pasado por aquí, así que no hay nada que percibir "contestó ino, eso hizo que el equipo 10 se detuviera.

"entonces tal vez sea mejor regresar a esa casa del té, y desde ahí buscarlo" sugirió shikamaru

Ino lo pensó un poco, había algo que Tenten le enseñó, quisa serviría para esto también.

"oh quizá no" dijo ino.

Ino miró hacia la lejania, imaginó un ojo en su frente, uno capaz de ver grandes distancias, pensó en lo que Hinata le había dicho acerca cómo funcionaba el Byakugan, y ella lo logró, estaba viendo la casa del té, y ella siguió el sendero de tierra por kilómetros hasta encontrar a su sensei llegando a un pueblo, no era difícil perderse, estaba en frente de un lugar que tenía un letrero con el nombre wasabi. Sin que ella lo notara, sus compañeros la veían raro, sus siempre ojos color turquesa habían tenido un leve rastro de rojo por momentos, ellos no sabían lo que ino hacia, hasta que.

"ya lo encontré, síganme" dijo ino comenzando a saltar otra vez en una dirección diferente. Sus compañeros de equipo sorprendidos fueron tras ella.

"qué raro actúa ino, ¿Qué le pasa?" pensaba shikamaru.

Como ino había dicho, llegaron hasta un pueblo e ino los condujo hasta las puertas de un recinto que decía wasabi, ino podía sentir a su sensie dentro. Ellos tocaron las puertas y los recibieron como estudiantes de asuma.

Una vez dentro asuma y el jefe jirocho les contaron los detalles de la misión. Parecía que el pueblo estaba disputándose por dos familias, los wasabi y los guagarashi. El jefe jirocho les contó la historia de la ceremonia, de cómo entregando unas joyas en el templo todoroki la tormenta de esa ves se había calmado y de como lo hacían ahora continuamente para apaciguar a los dioses.

"puras tonterías" pensó ino. "¿en serio creen que unas piedritas calmarían a un Dios? O mejor aún, ¿en serio creen que un dios causó esa tormenta?, ¿tienen ese nivel?" pensaba ino un poco aburrida, bueno, era comprensible, no todos tenían el privilegio de conocer de ciencia y la historia del mundo.

El punto era que hace 4 años los guagarashi habían contratado shinobi para hacer trampa en la carrera y controlar el pueblo por 4 años, pero ahora los wasabi habían contratado ninja de la hoja para proteger a su corredor, y para contrarrestar los intentos de los guagarashi. Lo peor no era la disputa entre las dos familias, el problema es que sus conflictos afectaban al pueblo, y muchas ocasiones gente inocente salía lastimada en el fuego cruzado, eso fue antes de que el señor feudal invitara a ambas familias a una solución pacífica, para que el control del pueblo no fuera decidida en las calles, sino en una competencia, la carrera del santuario todoroki.

"ya veo, y ¿a quién se supone que escoltaremos?" preguntó asuma.

"excelente, ósea que aceptan la misión" dijo el jefe jirocho para seguido aplaudir, justo en ese momento alguien apareció detrás de la puerta. La puerta corrediza se abrió.

"¿me necesitaba jefe?" dijo la persona.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y el equipo 10 lo vio, bueno, podría decirse que se sorprendieron.

"¿eres tú?" grito chouji apuntando con el dedo a idate morino.

Los niños nuevamente parecían sacar electricidad de sus ojos mientras se veían.

-tiempo después-

Idate caminaba junto a asuma por el pueblo como su escolta, mientras los genin reunían información en otra parte del pueblo, más exactamente, en una tienda.

Ino tomó un llavero con forma de sapito.

"jeje, esto le gustará a naruto sin duda" pensaba ino, y luego vió los otros llaveros, ella sonrió y pensó en llevarle uno a cada una de las chicas también, eso hasta que ella vió los precios. "wow, estos precios están altísimos"

"sé lo que estás pensando, demasiado caro ¿cierto?" dijo una mujer detrás de ino, su mirada decía que lo comprendía pero que aun así esperaba que ella comprara aunque sea una cosa.

"eh?, no, no es eso" dijo ino riendo nerviosamente.

"creme, no quisiera vender tan caro, pero la familia guagarashi fija los precios" dijo la mujer.

Ino se sintió mal por un momento, ella tomo todos los llaveros y saco unos cuantos diamantes de su bolsa.

"tenga, gracias por los llaveros" dijo ino sonriendo dulcemente. La mujer se sorprendió por ver las joyas, miró a ino nuevamente, ella vio su armadura fina y creyó que se trataba de alguien rica o quizá algún noble, ella iba a decir algo a ino, pero un ruido fuerte se escuchó afuera, pronto todos salieron para ver qué pasaba.

Un hombre yacía sentado en el suelo junto a una puerta rota.

"lo siento, lo siento" decía el hombre en el suelo.

"¿qué pasa contigo? Cuando queremos algo lo tomamos ¿entiendes?" dijo un hombre de los 3 que se encontraban amenazándolo. "ni siquiera seguirías en el negocio si no fuera por los guagarashi" dijo el hombre.

"lo sé, lo sé, es solo que lo toman sin pagar a cambio" dijo el señor tirado en voz baja.

"creo que no estas entendiendo" dijo en hombre, los otros dos pararon al tipo en el suelo y lo sujetaron. "yo te lo voy a explicar" dijo el tipo tomando al señor por el cuello de su camisa listo para darle un golpe en la cara… pero el golpe nunca llegó. "¿uh?"

"¿por qué no se largan tú y tus amigos?" dijo ino sosteniendo el puño del hombre.

La escena llamó la atención de las personas cerca, la mujer que hablaba con ino se asustó.

"ayúdenla por favor, ellos son hombres de los guagarashi y ella solo es una niña" exclamaba la mujer preocupada.

"tranquila" le dijo shikamaru a la mujer, ella no entendía por qué lo decía.

Los otros dos hombres voltearon para ver a ino también. Ino los veía como conejitos ante una leona, de repente ella sintió un poco de hambre, oh bueno, no se podía tener todo en la vida.

"tú lo pediste enana"

La mujer se asustó y no pudiendo ver lo que le pasaría a ino escondió su rostro entre sus manos, ella solo escucho aterrada los golpes que llovían con gran estruendo. De pronto los golpes pararon y la mujer confundida alzó la vista esperando lo peor.

"¿ya no eres tan ruda verdad niña?" dijo uno de los tipos.

"¿Qué te pareció eso?" dijo otro.

Ambos tipos tomaron al primer sujeto el cual yacía desmayado y lo cargaron cuidando que sus moreteadas caras no tocaran sus brazos colgantes.

"y a la otra te irá peor" dijo un hombre, ino solo hizo crujir sus nudillos mientras sonreía, los hombres al instante sintieron miedo y salieron corriendo del lugar.

"hmp, debiluchos" pensaba ino.

"jovencita" ino volteo curiosa hacia el hombre aun en el piso, el hombre sostenía el dinero que los tipos le querían quitar. "muchas gracias en serio, gracias quien quiera que seas" dijo el hombre e ino solo le sonrió.

La mujer se acercó feliz de ver que ino estaba bien.

"solo velos correr" dijo la mujer. "si tan solo la familia wasabi ganara la carrera todo mejoraría para siempre" dijo la mujer. Esto detuvo la sonrisa de ino, sus compañeros también se acercaron a ella.

"no esté tan segura" dijo ino

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó la señora.

"Sea quien sea que controle este pueblo será lo mismo siempre" decía ino mirando en la dirección en donde corrieron los hombres.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó la señora confundida.

"ustedes seguirán oprimidos, solo cambiaran de dueño, pero todo seguirá igual, cuando le das un poder extraordinario a un hombre ordinario solo puede haber caos"

"pero los wasabi siempre nos tratan bien" dijo el hombre.

"eso es porque también están bajo la opresión de los guagarashi, comparten su frustración, pero una vez en el poder, quien sabe si los hombres de los wasabi se volverán tan agresivos como los guagarashi solo por pensar que lo controlan todo" dijo ino. Esto hizo reflexionar a los que escuchaban. Era verdad, ¿Qué garantía tenían de que cuando los wasabi sintieran que tienen el derecho de exigirles cosas ellos no actuarían igual?

"¿y que sugieres entonces?" dijo el hombre comenzando a levantarse y mirando a ino con duda, ella lo pensó por un momento.

"¿Dónde está su señor feudal?" preguntó ino. Los señores dudaron un poco, pero le dijeron por donde era.

"¿Qué harás cuando lo encuentres?" pregunto la señora. Ino solo se detuvo, lo pensó un momento, y volteo su rostro para mirarlos de lado.

"los voy a liberar" dijo para luego salir corriendo en dirección hacia el castillo del señor feudal.

"¿Qué cree que hace esa tonta?" se quejó shikamaru corriendo tras de ino.

"ino, ¿qué quisiste decir con que los liberarías?" pregunto chouji cuando la alcanzaron.

"quise decir lo que dije" contestó ino seriamente.

"¿y por qué de todos modos? ¿Qué le piensas decir al señor feudal cuando lleguemos?" pregunto shikamaru fastidiado, para él esto era fastidioso nivel naruto con chunin persiguiéndolo.

"esas personas viven en opresión, este pueblo solo conoce eso, ¿viste la reacción de esa mujer? Ella dijo que cuando la familia wasabi gobernara todo sería diferente" contesto ino.

"si, oí tu explicación, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto contigo" contesto shikamaru.

"estas personas ni siquiera esperan libertad, solo esperan ser gobernadas por alguien mejor, no luchan ni se defienden cuando lo necesitan, solo viven con la esperanza de que los siguientes gobernantes no sean tan malos, como un esclavo que desea que su siguiente amo no lo trate tan mal, y eso no es algo que quiera ver" dijo ino con seriedad.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos ante las palabras de ino, eran pensamientos que jamás creyó que la niña presumida tendría, eso era cierto, pero.

"entiendo cómo te sientes, pero esa no es nuestra misión" razonaba shikamaru, parecía que lo que ino quería hacer era algo que seguro pondría en peligro la misión.

"entonces regresa, o trata de detenerme" dijo ino a shikamaru, el pelos de piña solo la molestaba más, y no era porque estuviera en su contra, sino porque shikamaru también tenía un buen punto, el no querer que el pueblo se dispute por una sola familia estaría en contra de la misión de asegurarse de que una de esas familias ganara. "no puedo hacerlo, después de haber oprimido a naruto tanto tiempo, después de saber cómo la aldea lo trataba, como un esclavo, con todos tratándolo como querían, es lo mismo que esta familia guagarashi le hace a este pueblo, y posiblemente así sea cuando los wasabi gobiernen también, simplemente no lo puedo soportar" pensaba ino, esa promesa de proteger a naruto parecía que se extendía a todo aquel que sufriera la misma condición, las vivencias de ino habían influenciado en su personalidad y en su sentido de justicia, y por eso hoy buscaba liberar a esas personas.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, comenzó a hacer sellos de mano para detener a ino con su sombra, pero antes de llegar al último sello.

"¿ino?"

Ino se detuvo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" se preguntaba shikamaru sorprendido, ino parecía tener un rostro de sorpresa.

"ino, ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Naru-chan?" preguntaba ino en su mente, así que de esto hablaba Tenten.

"ino, sentí que algo te molestaba, ¿paso algo?" preguntaba naruto, su tono decía que estaba preocupado por su rubia favorita.

Ino dudaba que contestarle, pero finalmente decidió decir la verdad, quizá naruto tendría un consejo para ella.

"Naru-chan, si, sucedió algo" contesto ino.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntaba naruto preocupado.

"bueno, me dirijo hacia el señor feudal, hace poco presencie como unos tipos de la familia que controla este pueblo trataban de robarle a un hombre dueño de una tienda a la fuerza, solo porque creían tener el derecho de hacerlo" decía ino molesta, naruto no decía nada para dejarla hablar a ella. "este pueblo tendrá mañana una carrera en donde dos familias se disputarán el control de este pueblo, y las personas de aquí esperan que la familia por la que fuimos contratados gane, pero la verdad es que siento que sea quien sea que gane, eventualmente volverá a lo mismo, a un pueblo oprimido temeroso de la familia que los gobierne" decía ino un poco melancólica. Naruto meditaba un poco las palabras de ino.

"ya veo, es una posibilidad ciertamente" dijo naruto no desacreditando los pensamientos de ino, él tenía su propio punto de vista, pero respetaría a su rubia. "ino dime, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?" preguntó naruto esperando la respuesta de ino.

"pues, a mí me gustaría que estas personas pudieran elegir, que no tuvieran que estar bajo el yugo de ninguna de esas familias, sino que tuvieran su propia independencia, viviendo como un pueblo y no como una propiedad. Por esa razón me dirijo hacia el señor feudal, para tratar de convencerlo de cambiar eso" contestó ino.

"entiendo" dijo naruto.

"¿Qué piensas? ¿debería hacerlo?" preguntaba ino esperando un consejo de su rubio.

"si lo haces probablemente obtengas una enemistad con ambas familias, además de que puede que el señor feudal no te tome en serio por tu edad" dijo naruto.

"¿entonces que debo hacer?" preguntaba ino sintiéndose un poco mal por tener sentimientos encontrados.

"je, has lo que quieras hacer, si tú quieres ir con el señor feudal adelante, siempre te apoyaré, aun si este es un capricho ¿Qué importa?, tienes tus razones por eso lo haces, y claro que ayudaré en todo lo que quieras hacer" dijo naruto para hacer sentir mejor a ino.

"jeje, gracias Naru-chan" dijo ino sonriendo sonrojada mirando al suelo.

"oye, traes contigo el pergamino único ¿verdad?"

"¿eh? Si, lo empaque antes de salir de casa"

"bien, perfecto, creo que tengo una idea que te ahorrara muchos problemas" dijo naruto para contarle su idea a ino.

Shikamaru y chouji estaban confundidos, ya llevaban un buen rato gritándole a ino, pero ella parecía seguir absorta en sus pensamientos, en un momento la vieron mirar sonrojada al suelo y eso solo los hizo mirarse preguntándose cada uno con la mirada si su compañera se había vuelto loca. Shikamaru tomó una piedrita atorada en un nido de aves cercano y estuvo tentado de arrojársela a ino, pero cuando lo iba a hacer.

"¡eso es increíble!"

Ella saltó gritando.

"oye ¿Qué?, oh, aaaah" decía shikamaru casi cayéndose del árbol, chouji lo alcanzo a sostener.

"eso es perfecto Naru-chan, así me ahorrare muchos problemas" dijo ino muy alegre en su mente.

"jajaja, esa era la idea, ahora continúa rumbo al señor feudal, prepara el pergamino único, yo prepararé las cosas aquí" dijo naruto despidiéndose.

"si, no te preocupes, eso haré" dijo ino motivada nuevamente y sacando un rollo de sellado del sello en su brazo, y justo en ese momento ella comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el castillo del señor feudal.

"¡oye!" gritó chouji para comenzar a perseguir a ino de nuevo.

"esto en verdad que es un fastidió" dijo shikamaru para hacer lo mismo.

Mientras con asuma.

Asuma paseaba por el pueblo con idate, al chico lo habían mandado por víveres para la cena de los ninjas que la familia wasabi había contratado, sobraba decir que al chico no parecía caerle nada bien el jounin, aunque no era por él, sino porque en realidad le desagradaban todos los ninjas de la hoja. Asuma por su parte no perdía de vista al chico, fue cuando se detuvieron en una tienda de vegetales que asuma escucho rumores extraños.

"¿tú que piensas?" ¿crees que esa chica tenga razón?" preguntaba un hombre comerciante a otro que le compraba.

"no lo sé, quiero creer que no, pero una cosa es cierta, si en algún momento la familia wasabi decide actuar como lo hace actualmente los guagarashi, entonces tendremos que ser sumisos nuevamente" contestaba un hombre.

"es verdad, sea quien sea que controle el pueblo, solo podemos esperar que sean buenos con nosotros, de lo contrario, aun si quisiéramos defendernos no podríamos hacer nada, igual que cuando se peleaban entre ellos en medio del pueblo" dijo otro hombre comprando junto al primero.

Asuma estaba curioso, hasta ahora solo había escuchado anhelos de los residentes de este pueblo sobre cómo querían que la familia wasabi tomara el control nuevamente de este pueblo, pero ahora parecía que había quienes estaban preocupados por que cualquiera de las dos familias tomara el control, era interesante por decir lo menos. Sin embargo, asuma no fue el único que escucho su conversación.

"oigan, ¿Cómo se atreven a comparar a la familia wasabi con los guagarashi?" reclamo idate quien se acercaba enojado a los dos hombres y el comerciante.

"tranquilo joven idate, no es lo que tu piensas" decía el comerciante tratando de calmar las cosas, pero uno de los hombres se atrevió a preguntarle algo al chico.

"no, fue justo lo que oíste, ¿Qué nos asegura que la familia wasabi no se vuelva igual de tirana que la familia guagarashi?" dijo con valor el hombre.

"eso no pasará, el jefe jirocho jamás lo permitiría" dijo molesto idate, no le gustaba que pusieran el honor de su jefe en juego.

"bueno, en eso tiene razón, jirocho-san es una buena persona" dijo el otro hombre al que hablo con idate, quien más calmado hablo.

"puede que tengas razón" dijo el hombre.

"¿lo ves?" dijo el primer hombre.

"pero no olvides que eso pensábamos del jefe de la familia guagarashi también antes de tomar el control" dijo contundentemente el hombre. Idate no sabía a lo que se refería. Una mujer se acercó a la discusión, y pronto una pequeña multitud espectaba todo. El hombre que defendía a jirocho bajo la cabeza en señal de pensamiento.

"¿a qué se refieren?" pregunto asuma, esto podría significar información valiosa, todo conflicto de los pueblos grandes y chicos es digno de saberse, porque todo recaía en la seguridad de Konoha, entre contrato y contrato por estas familias a pueblos ninja u otras naciones, era absurdamente fácil convertir el pleito de dos niños, en uno entre dos familias, y luego entre dos pueblos.

La mujer volteo a ver a idate con comprensión, luego vio a asuma para responderle.

"el joven idate aquí no lleva tanto tiempo en el pueblo como para saberlo, pero hace ocho años el control del pueblo no se decidía por carreras, las familias wasabi y guagarasghi se peleaban entre sí por el dominio, en muchas ocasiones lastimándose de gravedad entre ellos y a inocentes también" decía la mujer, asuma asintió, esto ya se los había contado el jefe jirocho cuando lo conocieron. "pero fue hace ocho años también que nuestro señor feudal puso un alto a los conflictos, hizo juntas con ambas familias y llegaron a un acuerdo, dejarían de pelear entre ellos y en cambio resolverían la disputa con la tradición del pueblo, la cual era la carrera del santuario todoroki, pero ese año la carrera ya había tenido lugar así que fue el pueblo quien decidió cual familia los gobernaría, y por mayoría de votos la familia guagarashi gano. Los primeros años todo fue como esperábamos, sin conflictos, y sin violencia, pero entonces llego la carrera nuevamente, y los guagarashi temiendo perder el poder contrataron ninja para hacer trampa en la carrera, ganando nuevamente, ese año todo cambió, los guagarashi impusieron cuotas por cada negocio que se tenía y saqueaban lo que querían, cuando les preguntamos el porqué, ellos contestaban que tenían derecho a hacerlo ya que el pueblo les pertenecía, entonces creyendo que los turistas que pasaran por el pueblo comprarían si o si ellos fijaron precios muy altos alejando a los compradores que teníamos, quien se reusó fue llevado con ellos y jamás se volvió a ver" decía la mujer con tristeza mientras los otros hombres también tenían la cabeza gacha.

Asuma lo comprendió un poco, parecía que, al ver amenazada la riqueza, estatus y poder del jefe de los guagarashi este implementó medidas para conservarlo, solo que de una manera extremista, convirtiéndose en alguien avaro y opresor.

"es por eso que en este momento tenemos dudas, sobre si lo que se hace nos dará libertad, o si solo cambiaremos de cadenero" decía la mujer reflexionando en las palabras de ino.

Idate seguía sin poder creer que estas personas pensaran que su jefe podría convertirse en alguien así, para él era imposible. Idate solo salió corriendo frustrado con el pueblo y rumbo a la residencia de los wasabi hacia su habitación, y claro, asuma lo siguió.

-en el castillo del señor feudal-

Ino se detuvo en su carrera a cien metros del castillo del señor feudal de la tierra del té, chouji y shikamaru detrás de ella.

"bien Naru-chan, ya estoy aquí" dijo ino mentalmente.

"excelente, ya eh metido lo necesario en el pergamino, solo muéstraselo, que sea él quien pida la oferta al final" dijo naruto a ino en su mente.

"jeje, ¿eres bastante sádico verdad Naru-chan?" dijo ino entre risitas.

"jajaja solo un poco, pero bueno, lo que harás después será transformarte en tu versión adulta, justo como el primer día cuando aparentaste la edad de anko-chan" dijo naruto.

"bien, entonces comencemos ya" dijo ino entusiasmada en voz alta, sus compañeros también la escucharon.

Shikamaru y chouji no sabían lo que Ino planeaba, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho, porque todo perdió sentido cuando ino cruzo los dedos y…

"kagebunshin no jutsu"

Humo, humo fue todo lo que se podía ver, y detrás de él el ejército más grande que tanto shikamaru y chouji habían visto jamás, eran cientos, quizá miles de guerreros en armaduras de color negro, similar a la de Ino, solo que estos eran tan altos como asuma. ¿shikamaru había escuchado bien? ¿estos seres los había creado ino como clones? ¿cómo demonios ella tuvo el chakra para semejante proeza?

Los chicos voltearon lentamente hacia ino, pero cuando la vieron… ya no era la niña que conocían, oh no, frente a sus incrédulas caras había una hermosa mujer rubia platinada, ellos supieron que era ino por la armadura, solo que ya no tenía su banda de Konoha que la identificaba como ninja, ambos chicos no pudieron decir nada, no parecía correcto, era como estar frente a una reina cuya presencia solo exigía respeto y sumisión, su imponente imagen solo se acentúo cuando un escudo gigante del mismo material que su armadura apareció como espejismo en su brazo izquierdo.

Se sintieron tan fuera de lugar cuando esta reina volteó a su recién formado ejército, los niños vieron con bastante intimidación cómo absolutamente todos se arrodillaban ante esta gobernante.

"¿qué demonios?" dijo shikamaru para si mismo cuando vio como fila tras fila caía de rodillas ante Ino.

Cuando regreso su mirada a ella, él no pudo encontrar nada que le dijera que la que estaba frente a él era su compañera que hace unos momentos estaba revoloteando, esta mujer miraba con desdén a sus tropas, shikamaru abrió los ojos.

"¿no irá a querer atacar el castillo verdad?" fue un pensamiento de shikamaru que no tuvo tiempo de procesar.

Ino sacó su espada de su escudo, y la blandió en dirección al castillo, esa fue la orden que el ejército necesitaba, apenas hizo el gesto y todos corrieron en gritos de gloria hacia su destino mientras ino continuaba parada señalando el lugar. Incluso chouji dejo caer sus papas al ver como un ejercito pasaba de ellos y se dirigían a las ordenes de Ino, comandados como un solo hombre todos raudos y listos para morir por su reina si ella lo pedía.

Aun con las tropas pasándolos aun, Ino comenzó a moverse caminando tranquilamente hacia el castillo, los genin siguiéndola, ¿Qué más podían hacer?

Los guardias empuñaron sus armas con miedo cuando vieron como un ejercito oscuro se acercaba y rodeaba el palacio de su señor. Todo el castillo entro en pánico por el acontecimiento, el señor feudal desde su balcón sintió su corazón apretarse, parecía que hasta ahí había llegado. Todos sintieron pesados sus pechos cuando vieron como se abría un camino de soldados justo frente a las puertas, de donde avanzaba una hermosa mujer con armadura blanca, parecía ser la superior del ejercito ya que todos los cercanos a ella se arrodillaban en ese pasillo para ella. La mujer se movía con gracia, a su tiempo y ritmo, como si supiera que lo que sea que ella quisiera ya lo había conseguido.

La mujer se acercó hasta los guardias de la puerta del castillo, mismos que tragaban saliva y no podían evitar temblar un poco por los nervios de tan imponente presencia frente a ellos. La mujer incluso más alta que ellos los miró con sus nobles ojos, solo pedían obediencia y respeto. La mujer pasó junto a ellos y avanzó hasta las puertas entrando al castillo, los hombres congelados no pudieron hacer nada, ¿Qué se supone que hicieran de todos modos ante alguien así? Shikamaru y chouji se quedaron fuera junto con el ejercito sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar.

Ino se encontró con una multitud de samuráis con su espada desenfundada listos para luchar, pero esto no impresionó a ino, o al menos naruto le dijo que no actuara sorprendida por nada. Ella examinó el lugar, no se veía al señor feudal, quizá lo había asustado y se lo habían llevado, pero no sentía ninguna firma de chakra alejándose de ahí, y necesitaba encontrar al hombre, bien, sería la segunda vez que lo usara.

Ino miró a los samuráis mientras concentraba su ojo mental para buscar al señor feudal, recorrió todo el castillo hasta que lo encontró escondido en su habitación en la parte superior del castillo, ella avanzó hasta los samuráis quienes no se veían intimidados, pero eso cambiaba poco a poco cuanto ino avanzaba más a paso tranquilo, ella llego hasta ellos y le bloquearon el paso. Ella alzó la mirada y con sus ojos rojos hablo.

"muévanse" ordeno en un tono tan apacible que parecería más una petición, pero no obstante era una orden tan poderosa que la mitad de los guardias samurai se hicieron a un lado hipnotizados por los ojos de ino, quien igualmente tranquila avanzó hasta estar frente a lo que parecía un trono, o una silla para el señor feudal.

Uno de los samuráis no entendiendo el porqué sus compañeros se arrodillaban ante esta mujer cargó contra ella con su espada en su mano, el samurai dio el tajo, pero la mujer ni siquiera le prestó atención, la espada reboto contra la armadura sin hacerle ningún rasguño siquiera, esto desconcertó al samurai el suficiente tiempo para que ino lo tomara del cuello con un agarre inhumano ylo arrojara hacia el trono.

Los samurai vieron como su compañero era remplazado por su señor feudal desconcertado de porque se encontraba en su sala del trono y no escondido en su habitación. Los samurai se apresuraron a interponerse entre su señor y la mujer, pero una leve bajada de mentón de ino fue suficiente para ponerlos al límite y dejarlos paralizados, bueno, eso y algo de sed de sangre.

Ino avanzó lentamente ante un aterrorizado señor feudal, la reina vampiro se paró en frente del pobre hombre y dijo lo que tenía que decir.

"Vine a comprar este país" dijo Ino

El hombre apenas y proceso las palabras de Ino, no fue hasta que Ino le entregó un pergamino al hombre que el dejo de temblar. El señor feudal con cautela abrió el pergamino, en él se estipulaban las compras por todo su territorio, pero los acuerdos eran tan extraños que el hombre no lo podía creer, básicamente le estaban pidiendo que renunciara a todo su poder y entregara sus tierras a cambio de una suma de dinero ridícula y una vivienda cómoda donde ni él ni su familia tendrían que preocuparse en 10 generaciones por alimento, entretenimiento ni nada que ellos necesitaran o quisieran, lo mismo que el país, se hablaba de un impulso tecnológico como no lo había visto nunca.

La suma de dinero exorbitante dejo con dudas al hombre, leyendo hasta el final donde decía que regresara el pergamino al la mujer frente a él, lo leyó un par de veces más, no parecía haber ninguna trampa, pero eran esas promesas las que no lo convencían, nadie tenia ese dinero, dudaba que incluso los señores feudales de las naciones más grandes lo tuvieran, pues el dinero que prometían darle no solo era suficiente para comprar su país, podía comprarlo diez veces con eso, no entendía lo que pasaba.

El señor feudal entregó el pergamino a ino, ella lo dejó caer al suelo hacia un lado, del pergamino salió una pequeña montaña de cinco metros de diamantes, oro, plata, joyas, era un tesoro en su máxima expresión. El señor feudal no lo podía creer.

"eso solo representa la milésima parte de lo que le ofrezco" dijo Ino

El hombre miró al montón de diamantes y luego miró a la mujer, pues parecía que no mentía, pero esto requería más que solo un si o un no. La mujer impasible parecía querer una respuesta, al principio pensó que ella le demandaba cosas como una orden, pero no parecía ser el caso, solo quería un trato, ahora lo entendía, pero esto ameritaba una mejor explicación.

"por favor acompáñame" dijo el señor feudal comenzando a guiar a una habitación mas privada a Ino para que se lo explicara sin tanta tensión en el ambiente, parecía ser razonable, además, si ella quisiera matarlo para robarle todo y ya simplemente lo hubiera hecho, es decir, ¿Qué podían hacer él y sus guardias ante un ejercito y su comandante, misma que pudo someter a sus mejores samurai sin ningún esfuerzo?, lo mejor era ser cooperativo y dialogar.

Llegaron hasta la habitación y ambos se sentaron en una mesa para hablar.

"bien, cuéntame más"

-horas después-

Ambos salieron de l pasillo por donde se habían ido hace un par de horas, el hombre parecía impasible al igual que Ino, parecía meditar profundamente.

"señor ¿está bien?" dijo un samurai que se apresuró a tocar a su señor para interrumpir su chakra en caso de estar najo uno de esos genjutsus de esos ninjas, pero parecía que todo estaba en orden.

"estoy bien" contesto el señor feudal.

Ambos se dirigieron al mismo lugar donde habían estado antes, solo que esta vez el señor feudal se dirigió hacia todos en la habitación, es decir, sus samurai, los dos genin, y cien soldados de armadura negra, además de su familia quien había salido a ver que pasaba, junto con su corte. Entonces hablo.

"escuchen todos, yo, el señor feudal de la tierra del té, por mi autoridad como danmyo, acepto el trato que esta mujer nos viene a ofrecer, reconociendo así la legalidad de esto y firmando el tratado como una muestra de amistad y buena fe" dijo poniendo atónitos a todos, nadie sabia de qué hablaba. Él hombre se dirigió a Ino quien sonreía con suficiencia. "entonces desde ahora todos reconocerán a la nueva señora feudal de la tierra del té, todos reconozcan a su majestad" dijo el exdanmyo arrodillándose frente a Ino, los caballeros negros pusieron sus espadas frente a ellos y apoyándose en ellas también se arrodillaron, a los samuráis no les quedó mas opción que hacerlo también, lo mismo que la familia del ahora ex señor feudal.

Ino se sentó en el trono cruzando las piernas y recargándose en su mano, shikamaru y chouji no podían creer lo que veían, Ino ahora era la señora feudal de un país, si antes lo pensaban ahora estaban seguros, estaban frente a una reina que miraba a sus súbditos arrodillados frente a ella congracia. Pero su mirada parecía todo menos alentadora, su sonrisa solo decía que todo había salido como ella quería, y no era de alguien amable, parecía como si esto solo fuera un pequeño paso en algo mucho mas grande. Shikamaru miraba a su compañera con bastante intimidación.

Ino se paro en toda su gloria, su plateada capa cambiando a un rojo sangre intenso, caminando hacia el señor feudal y rediciendo su tamaño en el proceso hasta la niña que era. El hombre se sorprendió de ver que solo era una niña, pero no obstante la persona más intimidante y poderosa que él conociera jamás, además del chico rubio claro.

Pues la razón por la que el hombre aceptó fue porque justo en el momento en él preguntó a Ino sobre los detalles, justo en ese momento un niño rubio apareció, ojos rojos que aun siendo un niño también tenia la misma presencia que la mujer, o quizá era aun más intimidante que la misma mujer que desarmó a sus hombres solo con su mirada. Naruto le mostro en un genjutsu todo lo que el quería hacer, algo que fascinó al hombre y no pudo esperar a que todo eso llegara a su tierra, y si para prosperar solo se necesitaba darle el cargo a alguien más, bueno, parecía algo obvio, el país estaba en mejores manos ahora… eso y que el chico podía crear una luna con su país borrándolo del mapa, pero por suerte nunca hizo amenazas"

Ino sonrió al hombre arrodillado junto a ella y hablo.

"por ahora seguirás viviendo aquí hasta que la primera zona esté lista, y serás mi vocero en este país, seguirás cuidando de su gente y administrándolo como bien te parezca, pero me avisaras por medio del pergamino que te di de cualquier cosa que necesite un grado de importancia mayor, como la carrera de mañana, ¿fui clara?" dijo ino dando sus primeras ordenes, fue más fácil de lo que ella pensó.

"sus deseos son ordenes su majestad" si, ese chico rubio dejo muy en claro como quería que trataran a Ino, como su reina.

Ino salió del palacio seguida por shikamaru, chouji y su ejército, mismo que dejo de asediar el castillo pues ahora le pertenecía a Ino, ella se alejó junto con su ejercito a la vez que todos en el castillo podían respirar tranquilamente, lo único raro fue que se retiró sobre un ave gigante con una armadura similar a la de Ino y con un asiento que más bien parecía un trono, todo cortesía de una de las invocaciones de naruto, para agrado de ino no era esa ave horripilante con su pico de frente como flecha, sino más bien una cuyas pumas caían de su espalda baja como su fuera la cola de un fénix, con colores asombrosos también, el ave se la llevó hacia los cielos, sus compañeros tuvieron que regresar a pie, y los clones desaparecieron a un kilómetro del castillo.

Todos dentro del castillo estaban atónitos por todo lo que pasó tan repentinamente, pero de entre todos había uno que no sabia como procesar todo ello, el mismo hombre que hacia tratos con los guagarashi. Después de la partida de Ino todos volvieron a estar de pie y el ahora ex señor feudal les explicó todo por el resto del día.


	12. Chapter 12

-El día que el equipo 10 salió de la aldea-

"konohamaru, ya levántate, ya es hora de prepararte para asistir a la academia" dijo la madre de konohamaru.

El niño, aunque despierto, no tenia ganas para levantarse de su cama y caminar a la academia, solo se encontraba mirando hacia el techo de su pequeña habitación.

"¿por qué tengo que ir a la academia? Si voy a ese lugar me enseñaran cosas que solamente sirven para saber como asesinar o no ser asesinado, no necesito aprender eso, no, mas bien, no quiero aprender eso" pensaba el niño aun envuelto en sus sabanas.

"oye, se te hace tarde, date prisa y arréglate de una vez o no tendrás tiempo para desayunar"

Dijo la madre de konohamaru molesta entrando a la habitación del niño, pero ese enojo cambió cuando vio el semblante contemplativo de su hijo que paso de mirar al techo a mirarla a ella sin el más mínimo rastro de perturbación, como si la analizara, cómo si evaluara toda su persona y pudiera ver a través de ella, ese comportamiento intrigó un poco a la mujer. "¿te sucede algo konohamaru?" dijo, pero el niño no dio respuesta, solo continuó viéndola del mismo modo.

La mujer se acercó para comprobar si su hijo tenia fiebre o algo, pero al hacerlo no encontró signo de malestar en él. Konohamaru se paró por fin y se sentó en su cama, miró sus sandalias desgastadas y apunto de romperse, esas sandalias las había usado por poco más de dos meses, que para un niño era mucho, pues con ellas corría y brincaba por todos lados desgastándolas sin control, y con el entrenamiento del día anterior fue como darle una semana de desgaste adicional, no durarían otro día de entrenamiento. Su madre lo seguía viendo con preocupación, cada vez más incertidumbre tenia ella, ¿por qué su bebé se comportaba como un viejo cansado de la vida? ¿qué estaba pasando?

"konohamaru dime lo que te ocurre, si no me lo dices a mi tendré que llevarte con tu abuelo para que se lo cuentes a él" dijo la mujer. Los ojos de konohamaru se abrieron por la mención de su abuelo, o mejor dicho, el Hokage, el hombre que determinaba el destino de todas las personas en la aldea, la autoridad máxima, el ninja más fuerte de la aldea… pero también, era el hombre que mandaba a sus muertes a hombres y mujeres todos los días sin ninguna preocupación, entre mejor era un ninja misiones cada vez más peligrosas se le asignaban, y con ellas, cada vez mas posibilidades de morir. ¿y si el se hacia fuerte? ¿y si se convertía en el ninja más fuerte? ¿también lo enviarían a una misión super riesgosa donde posiblemente moriría? ¿su abuelo lo mandaría a morir también en un lugar lejos de su hogar?, solo sonaba razonable, era lo más probable, entonces qué, ¿se desgastaría día y noche para eso? ¿entrenaría sin descanso sacrificando todo para eso? ¿para morir solo porque si?, no, no valía la pena ser un ninja, y él, ya no quería serlo más, no formaría parte de esas personas, había mejores cosas para él, naruto se los había mostrado ayer, no se necesitaba ser un ninja para ser fuerte, no se necesitaba matar todos los días para eso, y él no lo haría jamás, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, aun si quisieran matarlo a él, él no mataría jamás, solo lo haría para proteger y nada más, y solo si no había otra salida, así que la respuesta era obvia, ya no más.

La mujer siguió la mirada de su hijo, vio sus sandalias desgastadas y entendió que el niño dudaba si ponérselas o no, pero había otro par nuevo arriba de su ropero, la mujer los vio y se dispuso a pararse para alcanzarlos.

"ya no asistiré más a la academia"

Solo para detenerse en el acto. La mujer iba a preguntarle al niño lo que quería decir, y molesta lo iba a regañar por hacer un berrinche tan infantil sobre no querer ir a la academia, pero todas sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando vio como konohamaru comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente por el ropero hasta alcanzar la caja con el nuevo par de sandalias, mismo que sacó y se puso sentándose aun en el ropero perpendicular al suelo, una vez puesto el niño bajo igual de tranquilo y salió de la habitación para ir al baño y cepillarse los dientes. La mujer seguía viendo en shock el ropero, no podía procesar lo que acababa de ver.

Situaciones similares pasaban con los padres de moegi y de udon, pes ninguno quería ir más a la academia, con el mismo hilo de pensamiento de konohamaru los tres decidieron que no querían vivir así. Udon ya había hablado con su hermano mayor hasta que el jutsu de edo tensei termino, no necesitaba demostrar nada ya, su hermano estaba orgulloso de él, pese a nunca haberlo conocido estaba orgulloso de él, y claro que por su madre mucho mejor, aunque eso no significaba que no iban a hacer nada, no. Los tres niños continuaron entrenando durante todos los días junto con un clon de naruto, aunque también era común que naruto les enseñara sobre otras cosas, pues para naruto lo más importante era su educación, y a falta de escuelas normales, él sería quien les enseñara todo lo que quisieran aprender, todo lo que quisieran saber, y como siendo niños su curiosidad estaba al máximo, las preguntas no serían un problema.

-El día de la carrera-

Era de madrugada, pero todo el pueblo estaba tan despierto como se podía estarlo. Todos se encontraban en el puerto del pueblo, bueno, todos excepto alguien.

"¿en dónde esta ino?" preguntó asuma a sus dos genin, la carrera estaba por comenzar y la niña no se veía por ningún lado.

Uno de los consejeros del antiguo señor feudal se podía ver hablando con el jefe de la familia guagarashi acaloradamente, sus expresiones no decían que estuvieran pasando un buen rato. Un hombre se acercó a los altavoces para anunciar el comienzo de la carrera, pero de pronto un ruido progresivo llamo la atención de todos, tanto así que nadie se perdió ningún detalle de los seis caballos de pelaje fino y blanquecino que arrastraban el carruaje de lo que parecía ser algún noble de otras tierras que también quería presenciar la carrera. Pero para molestia de shikamaru, él ya se daba una idea de quién podía estar dentro de ese carruaje bañado en cuarzo blanquecino con bordes y decoraciones de oro.

El carruaje se detuvo detrás de los corredores y de lo que parecían ser dos personas vestidos como sacerdotes del dios al que ofrecían esta carrera. El hombre o lo que parecía ser uno, de armadura negra que gritaba que no te metieras con él, era el mismo que guiaba y controlaba a los caballos, así como también fue él quien se apresuró a bajar para abrirle las puertas del carruaje a quien sea que estuviera dentro. El hombre abrió la puerta doble y se apartó inclinándose, las personas solo estaban expectantes de quién podía estar en semejante posesión, todos habían olvidado que había una carrera por comenzar, los ninjas contratados por los guagarashi también estaban sorprendidos por el giro de acontecimientos, pero no fue hasta que la persona bajo que una mujer de la multitud exclamo.

"es ella" dijo sorprendida de ver a la misma niña que compró en su tienda bajando de un carruaje que seguramente era suyo, si la actitud sumisa del caballero decía algo.

"es verdad, es esa misma niña" dijo el hombre al que Ino había defendido.

"¿Qué está haciendo? ¿desde cuándo tiene ella un carruaje y tantos caballos?" se preguntaba asuma, el jounin abrió la boca cuando vio que del carruaje bajaba Ino vistiendo su característica armadura, pero con adiciones que antes no tenía, la capa roja y los detalles dorados eran muy vistosos.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor, ya que cuando vio como el señor feudal se acercaba a ella inclinándose y tratándola como a un superior, entonces ahí si dejo caer su cigarro. El que asuma pensó era el señor feudal comenzó a hablar con Ino ofreciéndole té, y un asiento cómodo desde el cual presenciar la carrera, pero antes de eso Ino volteó para mirar a la multitud y a ambas familias, los guagarashi se veían sorprendidos, los wasabi no estaban mejor, especialmente jirocho, veía a ino como tratando de resolver un rompecabezas, fue entonces cuando ino llevó sus ojos hasta cuatro personas, cuatro personas que a simple vista no tenían nada de especial, vestían ropas civiles y bastante discretas, pero ella podía sentir claramente como sus reservas de chakra eran mayores a la gran mayoría, claro que no excesivamente, solo hasta donde un genin y un jounin medianamente hábil podían llegar, asuma tenía como el triple del chakra del hombre con más reservas de esos cuatro, ellos debían ser los ninja que habían contratado.

El que todos pensaban seguía siendo su señor feudal continuó hablándole a Ino tratando de darle las mejores atenciones, no fue hasta que Ino alzó su palma que el hombre guardó silencio, lo hizo lentamente, como un gesto gentil, pero la acción fue suficiente para dejar atónita a la multitud, todos se preguntaban quién era la chica con la autoridad suficiente como para hacer callar a un señor feudal.

Ino miró a la multitud nuevamente, ella lo consideró por un momento, su mirada solemne y aburrida, no podía solo decir que ella cancelaba la carrera solo porque si, bueno, si podía, pero eso sería tan anticlimático, ella tenía una idea mejor, ladeo la cabeza para dirigirse a su mano derecha en la tierra del té y decirle cuales eran sus demandas.

Asuma estaba sorprendido, nunca en mil años hubiera pensado que su alumna tuviera tal descaro y presencia, quizá había algo que no sabía de la familia yamanaka o sus influencias, tendría que revisarlo cuando llegará a Konoha. Asuma y sus genin no escucharon nada de lo que le dijo ino a su mano derecha, solo vieron como hablaron un momento, luego el hombre le dijo algo a otro tipo que salió corriendo hacia el hombre en los altavoces. Mientras esto pasaba Ino formó el sello del tigre y su llamativa armadura cambió instantáneamente por unos pantalones cortos de expandex azul y un top morado, con rodilleras, coderas y todo, incluso unos tenis, calzado que nunca nadie había visto jamás, ino solo se cambió por su atuendo deportivo favorito, mismo que naruto le había hecho claro, los sellos que permitían cambiar de prendas eran geniales.

Todo eso lo vieron tanto el equipo de Ino como los ninjas enemigos y todo el pueblo en general, era una niña sí, pero su cuerpo era la máxima expresión de belleza femenina con las proporciones más grandes, pero al mismo tiempo perfectas para alguien de su edad.

Ino se acercó a los dos competidores, idate no sabía ni podía procesar nada de lo que pasaba, pero si antes creía que Ino era bonita, bueno, ahora él solo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era normal, por su condición era la creatura más perfecta en el planeta, era natural que el sexo opuesto se sintiera traída por ella, aunque como ella descubriría más adelante, en su especie no había tal cosa como hombre o mujer, y si los hombres se ponían nerviosos al verla, era porque para empezar, Ino lo quería así, era vanidosa después de todo, ella solo quería tener toda la atención, sus feromonas especiales era muy poderosas, tanto así que incluso las mujeres comenzaron a sentirse raras al verla por mucho tiempo. pero ella se terminó calmando al fin, solo quería su atención y ya la tenía.

El hombre con el mensaje llegó hasta el vocero, le dio el mensaje, el vocero se sorprendió por la orden, pero una rápida explicación y señalando a Ino hizo que el hombre abriera los ojos impactado, mirando a la niña rubia sin poder creerlo. El vocero asintió al fin y el hombre regreso con su señor, pero el vocero se quedó con una presión increíble en el pecho, si hubiera sabido en esa mañana que él presentaría a su nueva gobernante le habría dejado el puesto a alguien más, pero ya era tarde. Sin embargo, él buscaría hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera de todas formas, esto no se podía retrasar más.

Todos escucharon los altavoces encendiéndose, y el vocero hablo.

"atención, atención, la carrera por el gran santuario todoroki está por comenzar" dijo y luego exclamó. "corriendo por los wasabi ¡Idate morino!" dijo haciendo que los wasabi y algunos del pueblo animaran al chico, idate solo alzó una mano mientras aplaudían.

"¿eh? ¿Morino?" pensó asuma sorprendido, cuantas sorpresas se llevaría hoy él no lo sabía.

"corriendo por la familia guagarashi, ¡fukuske hikyakuya!" grito el vocero haciendo que el nombrado vitoreara con un grito y un brazo alzado, los guagarashi también hacían escándalo, solo el jefe de estos estaba preocupado. El vocero se calló por un momento, ambas familias solo esperaban que retiraran a la colada que se burlaba de sus tradiciones, pero el vocero hablo nuevamente con más temor del que dejó que se notara. "y corriendo por el pueblo…"

"¿qué broma es esa? ¿en serio la van a dejar participar también? ¡sáquenla de aquí!" gritaban hombres de ambas familias con otros de sus grupos secundando sus gritos. Lo que no notaron los gritones fueron las caras de asombro de la gran mayoría del pueblo, parecía que esas palabras de esa chica no fueron solo porque sí, parecía que en verdad los iba a liberar, la mujer y el hombre con los que interactuó Ino sonrieron con esperanza, pero también estaban asustados por ella, esto era tan repentino, y parecía que nadie la aceptaba ni querían dejarla competir, el pueblo no decía nada, no querían meterse en otro conflicto entre las dos familias rivales.

"¡INO YAMANAKA!" gritó el vocero esperando que eso alagará a Ino y lo tuviera en sus buenas gracias, pero parecía que eso solo agravó las quejas de ambas familias, unos pueblerinos que aún no se enteraban de nada también se quejaban, eran sus tradiciones, unos tipos de los guagarashi estuvieron a punto de ir a quitarla, pero su jefe los detuvo, ya había escuchado las noticias, aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido callar a todos sus hombres a tiempo. todos gritaban y se quejaban amenazando a Ino libremente con un montón de insultos que solo hacían bajar la cabeza de ino en cada vez más enojo, todos los miembros de las dos familias la querían fuera, eh incluso uno de los corredores la amenazó.

"escucha mocosa, esta carrera es solo para hombres ¿entiendes? Esto es entre él y yo, así que si no quieres que te lastime la familia guagarashi entonces sal de aquí y vuelve por donde viniste" dijo tomándola del cuello del top y mirándola para intimidarla, pero Ino no se inmutó.

Las quejas siguieron y siguieron, las cosas parecían que terminaran en una pelea más, el vocero comenzó a tener miedo por lo que hicieran ambas familias, pero bueno, solo haría lo que le habían ordenado. Los insultos a Ino siguieron hasta que el vocero terminó.

"nuestra nueva señora feudal"

…

Silencio… y más silencio.

Todas las quejas pararon en ese instante, y muchos ahora comprendían las acciones de Ino al llegar, al comprenderlo muchos de ambas familias tragaron saliva, los jefes de ambas familias también estaban atónitos, jirocho por enterarse ahora y el jefe de los guagarashi por confirmarlo.

Asuma dejó caer su otro cigarrillo, esa noticia no la podía creer, los genin solo estaban digiriendo la idea, estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos desde el día anterior.

"en ordenes dichas por nuestra nueva gobernante, las reglas tendrán un pequeño cambio" dijo el vocero, y esto si sorprendió a todos, en especial a los jefes de ambas familias.

"¿Qué?" expresó jirocho.

"¿Cómo?" dijo el líder guagarashi.

"dependiendo de quién gane, si cualquiera de los concursantes de alguna de las familias wasabi o guagarashi gana, las reglas continúan siendo las mismas" dijo para aclarar, el mismo estaba impactado, pero ordenes eran órdenes. "pero si Yamanaka-sama gana, entonces el control del pueblo pasará a ser directamente de la señora feudal, es decir, del gobierno del país" dijo el vocero escondiéndose de las miradas de muerte y shock que todos tenían.

"¿Qué? ¡ese no era el acuerdo!?" exclamo el jefe de los guagarashi al anterior señor feudal.

El hombre solemne miró a ambos jefes de las mafias, en nada intimidado por sus protestas, pero igual les respondió.

"El trato era, que respetaría nuestro acuerdo de paz, y alentaría a mis hijos a respetarlo también, todo en mi tiempo y en el de ellos" los miró con firmeza. "pero ya no es mi tiempo" dijo.

El jefe jirocho se dirigió al único que pensó que podía darle una respuesta.

"Asuma ¿qué significa esto?" gritó el jefe wasabi al jounin que contrató.

"aunque me lo pregunte, yo tampoco tengo idea de nada, estoy igual de perdido que usted" contestó Asuma relajadamente encendiendo otro cigarrillo, con suerte este si se lo podría terminar.

Sin más personas a quien acudir jirocho se enfrentó al problema de frente.

"oye, yo te contrate para que protegieras a idate y para que nos ayudaras a ganar, no para esto" dijo enojado jirocho.

Ino tuvo suficiente de eso y lo miro ladeando la cabeza.

"basta, ¿de qué se queja? Sigue siendo lo mismo, una carrera, si tanto quiere pelear solo tiene que ganar su corredor y ya" contesto malcriadamente Ino, aunque eso no mejoró el ánimo de jirocho. "me llevé a esos dos ayer para comprar el país, puede preguntarles" dijo señalando a sus compañeros de equipo.

Asuma los vio preguntando con la mirada, y shikamaru suspiró.

"ellos no están molestos por eso, están molestos porque te involucrase en su competencia, ambos tenían las mismas posibilidades de ganar un 50% cada uno, y con tigo eso se redujo a un tercio de las posibilidades" dijo shikamaru para que no le echaran la bronca a él.

"error" dijo ino

"¿qué?" contesto shikamaru, ¿en serio quería corregirlo en números? ¿Qué no sabía quién era él? ¿el genio nara?

"si cualquiera de los dos gana, sus familias gobernaran el pueblo, si ellos pierden no lo harán, ¿lo ves? Sigue siendo un cincuenta a cincuenta" dijo dejando sin palabras al nara, eso tenía sentido. "pero como sea, esto siempre estuvo lejos de ser justo" terminó Ino.

"¿crees que esto es un juego niña? Yo te compré, te compre a ti y a tus servicios, tu debes hacer lo que yo te ordeno porque…"

Fue todo lo que jirocho dijo en su cólera, porque de un momento a otro, tanto él como todo el pueblo ahí presentes, todos se sintieron tan pesados como si el mar mismo los aplastara. Nadie podía respirar bien, sus pechos se contraían, y jirocho ni siquiera podía moverse presa del terror. Todos miraban a la fuente de esa tempestad, incluso asuma se sintió un poco pesado, esa era una sed de sangre poderosa.

Ino volteó hacia jirocho para hablar, sus ojos rojos y penetrantes.

"¿te atreves a darme ordenes mortal?" dijo Ino tranquilamente, pero por la presión jirocho y todos ahí la escucharon como si mil voces más idénticas y en diferentes niveles de escala hablaran al mismo tiempo, fue aterrador para todos, simplemente aterrador. Jirocho ni siquiera pudo dar una respuesta, la que lo pasaron peor fueron los dos tipos a su lado, ambos temblaban presas del pánico.

Ino se calmó y liberó a todos, con ese simple acto había afirmado su indiscutible autoridad, ahora nadie la criticaría ni cuestionaría, solo la reverenciarían, bueno, aquellos a quien ella quería que lo hicieran de todos modos, solo aquellos que pensaron que estaban por encima de ella como lo eran los jefes de estas dos familias taradas que se peleaban por el pueblo, ¿Qué no entendían que esto era por cortesía? Ella pudo haberles ordenado detenerse y ya, incluso les dio esta oportunidad de calmar d una vez por todas sus tontas peleas.

El jefe de los guagarashi se acercó con más respeto a Ino reconociendo su estatus ahora.

"yamanaka-sama, si me permite preguntar ¿a qué se refiere con dar el control del pueblo al país?" dijo el hombre, ino volteo hacia él.

"eso mismo, el país ya no estará regido por ninguna de sus familias, será libre en todo su derecho, de hecho, estableceré un departamento que se encargue de eso, de hacer valido los derechos que cada persona sostendrá, y unos de esos derechos será la libertad de expresión, de pensamiento, de libre comercio, y de impuestos innecesarios" dijo ino derribando todo lo que los guagarashi habían construido por años.

Cuando la gente escuchó esto sus miradas se ampliaron, los residentes del país del té se vieron entre si, preguntándose si eso era verdad.

"¿es eso cierto yamanaka-sama?" pregunto aquella mujer acercándose para confirmar si había alguna posibilidad de esperanza.

Ino la vio y sonrió.

"por su puesto que si, aunque eso solo será el principio, planeo hacer grandes cosas con este país, si, ya lo veo, ciudades increíbles, transporte aéreo, nuestra propia moneda, y muchos cosas que iré implementando… ah y, puedes yamarme Ino" dijo sonriendo a la mujer.

La mujer quería llorar, al fin alguien se había preocupado por ellos, al fin podrían ser libres de la opresión.

"siiii, yamanaka-sama será la ganadora" gritó un hombre en la multitud que también escucho lo que ino dijo.

"si es verdad, si, lo mejor que le podría pasar a este país sería que yamanaka-sama ganara la carrera" dijo otro comenzando a motivarse.

"así es, ¡yamanaka-sama ganaraaa!"

Comenzaron a apoyar a ino de toda la multitud, gritos de alegría se escuchaban por la muestra de esperanza que se mostraba ante ellos. Ino veía contenta a todos lados viendo a quienes eran su pueblo ahora. Ella miró al vocero para que esto empezara por fin, el vocero recupero la compostura y se apresuró a hacer lo que le pedían, él también estaba encantado con las ideas que Ino decía que haría.

El vocero hablo.

"competidores, en sus marcas" las puertas se abrieron dejando ver dos botes en un muelle, los corredores se ponían en posición más decididos que nunca a no dejar que la niña ganara, no lo podían permitir. "¿listos?" idate sonrió viendo como el viento estaba en contra, no tomaría el bote, el iría a otro muelle y los superaría llevándoles mucha ventaja.

"shikamaru, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó chouji, todo era tan confuso ahora, ¿a quién ayudaban?

"independientemente de lo que pasó, nuestra misión es la misma, cuidar que idate termine la carrera" dijo asuma para alivio de jirocho, creía que lo habrían traicionado. Los genin asintieron y también se prepararon para salir junto con idate.

"¡FUERA!"

Ambos corredores salieron despavoridos, ino solo se puso de pie y caminó tranquilamente al muelle, ella vio a idate dirigirse hacia otro lado, pero cuando ella vió a lo lejos se dio cuenta de lo mismo que idate, chico listo. El corredor de los guagarashi por otro lado parecía que si tomaría un bote, aunque otro tipo estaba con él, ese debía ser el ninja que contrataron, así que eso dejaba las dos posibilidades, ella podría tomar el otro bote e impulsarlo con Jutsus de viento, o la otra forma mas simple y divertida.

La multitud veía perpleja como la chica en la que habían puesto sus esperanzas avanzaba tranquilamente por donde los otros dos salieron corriendo. Fukuske subió rápido al bote y junto con el ninja zarparon al mar, todo mientras ino veía como se alejaban.

"¿Qué hace?" se preguntaban todos.

Ino se paró en la orilla del muelle, sintió la brisa del mar unos segundos, luego regreso hasta la mitad del muelle, se echó a correr y salto dando un clavado en el mar, esa fue la última vez que la vieron hasta el final de la carrera.

Ino nado por debajo del agua unos momentos mientras sentía como el oxígeno la dejaba, pero pronto recordó aquel primer día con Hinata, naruto y las chicas.

"adaptables a todo, bien probemos eso" se dijo ino relajándose y desasiéndose de su ropa con un sello de mano.

De pronto escamas comenzaron a cubrir sus piernas y partes de su cuerpo como sus pechos y sus antebrazos, una capa especial comenzó a cubrir su rostro en la parte de sus ojos, sus piernas de fueron uniendo poco a poco hasta formar una larga cola tan azul como los ojos de naruto en cuyas escamas se reflejaba la luz tan hermosamente que parecía un fractal de colores rosados y azules. A sus costados por sus caderas se formaron dos aletas con escamas doradas de base y azules en donde se extendían mas delgadas, el final de su cola también era inmenso, tan largo como ella de pies a cabeza, y su cola tan flexible como si no tuviera huesos en ella, pero si los había, era una armadura dentro de la cola, solo que la cola era casi en su totalidad musculo, las escamas eran solo un adorno hermoso. No solo su exterior cambió, sus pulmones también se fueron, siendo remplazados por órganos capaces de aprovechar el oxígeno del agua, sin necesidad de branquias y usando su nariz normalmente, esos órganos nuevos filtraban el agua y la liberaban a través de su piel, en cualquier parte que ella lo deseara y con la suficiente presión que ella quisiera, esto lo hacía por la parte debajo de sus aletas laterales para ayudarla en el impulso, pero si ella no quisiera respirar por la nariz también podía absorber agua por la piel, tal como lo hacia el clan hozuki, los cuales podían convertirse en y absorber agua.

De esta forma ino tomo carrera aleteando con fuerza y nadando a una increíble velocidad, debido al esfuerzo que hacía necesitaba mucho oxígeno, es por eso que absorbía una gran cantidad de agua por toda su piel y la liberaba cuando la filtraba por sus aletas dándole aún más impulso, es decir, solo con eso ella podía impulsarse a gran velocidad, pero la aleta gigante era una gran ayuda también, con ella podía ir diez veces más rápido que la velocidad máxima de cualquier leopardo.

Y sinceramente a la chica le encantó, tanto que se olvidó de la carrera por un momento y se dedicó a dar vueltas y saltar cual Delfín creando efectos increíbles, era genial. En un punto muchos peces se le acercaron y comenzaron a seguirla en una danza majestuosa debajo del mar. Había pasado a fukuske hace mucho, él ni siquiera la notó, pudo haberlo tirado, pero era justa, ella ganaría por sus propios medios.

Sin embargo, pasados unas horas de estar jugando y conociendo toda clase de especies hermosas de peces, llegó el tiempo de dirigirse al lugar que tenía que ir, y por más que le divirtió nadar en medio de ese mar turbulento tenía un deber que cumplir.

-zelda para la imagen de Ino como sirena- /images/I/71iK%2BK0foWL._AC_SX522_.jpg

Así se apresuró hasta llegar cerca de la orilla de la isla donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda parte de la carrera, y por la falta de botes ella era la primera. Ino tomo impulso y casi llegando a la orilla ella saltó, con su cola se impulsó fuera del agua como un torpedo lanzado al aire, lugar donde volvió a tener sus características normales deshaciendo su adaptación marina, y mandando un impulso de chakra a sus sellos para volver a tener su ropa deportiva claro. Ino aterrizó derrapando en la arena de la playa, ninguno de los otros competidores se veían a la vista, así que ella continuo tranquilamente.

El equipo de asuma se había topado con un equipo genin de ame, claro que contra un jounin no tuvieron oportunidad, no les quedó de otra más que escapar, asuma destruyó su bote en el proceso con su neblina de ceniza incendiaria, sin embargo, por el retraso el equipo asuma e idate llegaron después que Fukuske, así que tuvieron que correr, el jounin de ame tenía varios planes para lidiar con el equipo de Konoha, solo que nunca esperó que enviaran al hijo del tercer Hokage en persona, él era uno de lo jounin más fuertes de esa aldea cuando él la dejó, solo podía adivinar cuan fuerte se había vuelto en ese tiempo, una confrontación directa no sería bueno para él. Por esta razón no los esperó en la orilla y decidió mejor usar a su equipo como distractor y ayudar a fukuske a adelantarlos para que no tuvieran oportunidad de alcanzarlo ni ganar la carrera, hasta ahora todo iba según su plan, el equipo de Konoha no se veía por ningún lado y esa chica rubia pretenciosa había muerto ahogada en uno de los momentos más patético que jamás tuvo el placer de presenciar, solo se lanzó al agua y más nunca salió, se aseguró de eso, observó el mar detrás de él todo el tiempo y nunca apareció, ni un cuerpo flotando ni nada, y no pensaba que la chica tuviera los pulmones para aguantar todo el tiempo que él observó, así que la única conclusión obvia era que había muerto en el fondo del mar.

Ahora fukuske corría por una escalera en la montaña para después tomar una de las ofrendas y llevarla hasta el santuario todoroki. Fukuske tomó su bola y se sentó un momento a descansar mientras el jounin de ame vigilaba. Pero ninguno de los dos esperó nunca las siguientes palabras del hombre que se acercó al corredor.

"¡FUKUSKE! ¡¿QUÉ HACES MALDITO ESTUPIDO?!" gritó un hombre corriendo hasta fukuske quien tomaba agua en un vaso de bambú.

"ha? ¿a qué te refieres? Solo me relajo un poco, esta carrera está ganada, así que deja de gritarme me vas a dejar sordo" dijo fukuske irritándose con el hombre, pero este solo lo tomó por el cuello de su aori con una mirada demasiado intensa.

"escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil, la chica rubia del inicio ya pasó por aquí hace varios minutos y justo ahora está en camino hacia el santuario todoroki, así que vas a dejar de decir etuPIDECES Y ¡SALDRAS CORRIENDO! ¡EN ESTE INSTANTE!" dijo en cólera en hombre agitando al corredor.

Fukuske escupió su agua a un lado impactado e incrédulo, aoi sorprendido salió disparado en dirección al santuario todoroki para interceptar y matar a la niña rubia antes de que pudiera acercarse al santuario.

"¿QUÉ? ¿pero cómo es posible? Yo la vi ahogarse" grito fukuske en negación.

"¿acaso importa idiota? Solo ¡corre!" gritó el hombre.

Fukuske se habría quedado a discutir más pero pronto escuchó como la gente ovacionaba y vio a idate acercarse por su reliquia también, así que fukuske no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para adelantarse de nuevo.

Aoi corría también a toda velocidad por la ruta más corta hacia el santuario, no pasó mucho para que pudiera alcanzar a ino, la niña estaba a pocos metros de cruzar por un puente sin llevar mucha prisa, fresca y sin una gota de sudor en ella.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Aoi se interpuso entre el puente e Ino, estaba un poco fatigado por su propia carrera, pero nada que le quitara el aliento. Ino lo miró por un momento y luego con fastidio.

"así que tú eres el ninja que contrataron los guagarashi eh?" pregunto ino retóricamente.

"si, y tu eres la niña que se autoproclamó señora feudal" dijo Aoi sin estar impresionado,, claro que no había olvidado el instinto asesino que esta chica era capaz de liberar, pero eso era el pan de cada día en la vida de un jounin, los había sentido perores y aún seguía con vida, terminaría con esto rápido, fukuske ganaría la carrera, volvería a ame, daría su reporte, y quizá su dios lo felicitaría por un trabajo bien hecho, pues si no mal recordaba esta niña era la princesa del clan yamanaka, eso dejaría gravemente afectado a Konoha, ja, lo que sea para hacerlos sufrir un poco.

Ino contemplo un momento a su agresor, aun hoy tras varios días se seguía asombrando de todo de lo que era capaz, el entrenamiento con naruto había rendido sus frutos rápidamente, según él porque sus cuerpos se adaptaron casi de inmediato, pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente. Sensor era según anko, un rasgo muy deseado y muy bien resguardado por cualquier aldea shinobi, los sensores eran especiales y un recurso mucho más valioso que un shinobi común, eso aumento el ego de Ino un poco, ser especial, pero naruto les había dicho que eso no era nada de lo que sentirse orgulloso, cualquiera podía ser sensor con el debido entrenamiento, más aun siendo vampiras, pero eso no la bajo de su nube, el poder detectar a sus enemigos sintiendo la energía yang de su chakra, el anticiparte a sus movimientos sintiendo como fluctuaba en su cuerpo, sabiendo exactamente lo que hará, si, era genial, era como si su oponente le dijera qué iba a hacer en todo momento, y si por un milagro eso fallaba, también tenía ese instinto predictivo del que tanto hablaba Tenten desde su primer día como vampira, pero la única forma en que alguien la vencería con todo eso era siendo mucho más rápida que ella, y este jounin no lo era, o al menos no lo suficiente.

Ino había sentido a este hombre desde que había salido corriendo del lado de su cliente, él había usado su chakra en sus piernas para aumentar su velocidad, eso quería decir que no podría usarlas demasiado por el cansancio, y eso sin mencionar que hiciera lo que hiciera el hombre no había posibilidad de que Ino perdiera, aun si ella no era tan hábil como el jounin, pero lo dudaba.

"si lo soy, porque ahora lo soy, así que apártate de mi camino o tendré que mandarle a ame uno de sus ninjas en una caja" dijo Ino, ella recordaba perfectamente el lugar de procedencia del shinobi por lo que tenía grabado en el itayate, lo había visto en sus primeros años de academia, aun eso era increíble.

Los primeros días siendo una draculina Ino sentía como si supiera todo de todos, ella podía recordar cada detalle de todo lo que había visto, oído, sentido y degustado antes, incluso la memoria era perfecta, toda la información ordenada y lista para usar cuando ella lo necesitara, y su panorama era igual de asombroso, ella sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor todo el tiempo, era como tener ojos detrás de la cabeza, por eso el ser un sensor era lo menos asombroso de ello, ella podía detectar a este hombre de mil formas diferentes sin necesidad de sentir su chakra. Aunque solo por la cantidad, intensidad y fuerza con la que ella sentía el chakra de las personas podía decir si eran más fuertes o más débiles que ella, y no sentía nada en especial de este hombre, asuma podría patearle el trasero fácilmente, Tenten no mentía cuando decía que se sentía como hacer trampa, pues Ino en los dos segundos que se mantuvo ese hombre ahí, ella pudo descifrar todo sobre el tipo, y ella podía decir que el hombre no tenia ninguna posibilidad.

"parece que creciste mimada y caprichosa, es natural en una aldea como Konoha, pero tranquila, yo purgaré tu arrogancia con mi espada" dijo desenvainando un mango sin hoja, pero Ino abrió los ojos reconociendo el artefacto al instante.

"la espada del segundo Hokage" pensó Ino, en la academia le habían dicho que se había perdido, pero ahora estaba aquí, frente a ella. "mmm, eso sería un bonito recuerdo y regalo para Naru-chan, jeje, se pondrá muy contento cuando se la dé" pensaba ino ignorando a su oponente.

"con esta espada soy invencible" dijo Aoi infundiendo chakra en la espada haciendo que una hoja de rayos emergiera del mango, era una espada de rayos. Aoi corrió hasta ino dispuesto a terminar la pelea rápido cortando su cabeza de un tajo, Ino dejo de pensar en sus cursilerías para enfocarse en su oponente cuando ya lo tenía a centímetros de su cuello, pero. "¡AH!"

Aoi fue empujado por un escudo gigante blanco con bordes dorados.

"¿qué? ¿cómo? Esta espada corta lo que sea" dijo aoi sorprendido.

"no eres el único que puede infundir su chakra en las cosas sabes" dijo Ino mirando hacia Aoi, se sorprendió un poco al verla nuevamente en esa armadura con la que se presentó la primera vez.

Aoi respiró profundo y se tranquilizó, no había problema.

"je, esta espada fue empuñada por el segundo Hokage mismo, puede cortar lo que sea, incluso al mismo chakra, lo que pasó fue que no infundí suficiente chakra, pero ya no cometeré ese error" dijo poniéndose en guardia.

"oh, ¿es eso cierto?, bien, supongo que tendrás que probarlo" dijo Ino desenfundando su espada de su escudo y luciéndola en toda su gloria, ahora si Ino se veía como una paladín completa.

Ino blandió su espada desde su derecha y Aoi tubo de pronto la urgencia de cortar el aire con su espada. La espada del espíritu del rayo cortó una onda que se dividió en dos arrasando con los árboles detrás de aoi, casi cien arboles cortados horizontalmente, Ino había aplicado el mismo concepto de usar el chakra de viento para alargar el filo de las cuchillas de asuma en su propia espada, solo que mil veces mejor. Solo una vez basto para que ino entendiera cómo lo hacía asuma, parece que la cúspide de la inteligencia no era el saber más, sino el aprender más rápido que nadie.

Aoi miró detrás de él por un segundo, vértigo es lo que sintió, el darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de morir y ni siquiera lo supo. Regresó la mirada a la niña, esta mocosa no era una shinobi cualquiera, debía tener cuidado.

Mientras Aoi analizaba a Ino esta abrió los ojo con un poco de diversión en su mirada.

"oh espera, ya te recordé, eras ese chunin que se fugo hace años ¿no? El maestro de academia que daba al último año y que nunca volvió, pfff, jajajaja" se burlaba Ino, era bastante gracioso en realidad, a naruto le había tocado pelear contra un traidor, y ahora a ella también, ¿qué seguía? ¿Hinata peleando contra orochimaru? ¿anko contra Itachi uchiha? Era divertido pensar en las coincidencias.

"así que les contaron de mi" dijo Aoi tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en un plan.

"si lo hicieron, te marcaron como un cobarde de hecho, pero nada que me importe" Aoi gruño en respuesta. "como sea, apártate de mi camino o te mataré, según una jounin que aprecio mucho, en la clasificación shinobi soy por lo menos rango A en cada una de mis habilidades, así que te sugiero no molestarme" dijo Ino amenazantemente, antes apenas y había usado un poco de chakra de viento, razón por la cual la espada de rayo pudo cortarlo, un poco más y Aoi estaría partido en dos justo ahora.

"ja, desafortunadamente no puedo darme el lujo de retirarme, tengo un trabajo que hacer" dijo poniéndose en guardia.

"como quieras, pero recuerda, te di una oportunidad" dijo Ino balanceando su espada nuevamente, en serio, ella intentaba ser amable tratando de no matar a esta hormiga, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué importaba? Solo era un simple humano... espera, ¿humano?

Aoi corrió hacia Ino usando el jutsu de clonación para hacer copias ilusorias de sí mismo, todo con el fin de confundir a Ino, pero claro que esta no lo estaba en lo más mínimo, ella podía sentir al verdadero por el chakra dentro de él. Cuando Aoi quiso dar un corte vertical en su cabeza por detrás, fue atrapado por un clon de tierra de Ino que salió del suelo, el mismo lo estrangulo por la garganta haciendo que se retorciera y soltara el arma.

"te lo dije" contestó ino a punto de ordenarle a su clon que lo matara, pero antes de eso.

"arte ninja tormenta senbon" una voz dijo y de pronto una lluvia de agujas comenzó a caer sobre Ino y su clon.

"estilo de agua jutsu látigo de agua" dijo otra voz, un látigo de agua atrapó el brazo del clon que sujetaba a Aoi y apretó para destruir el brazo, no lo logró pero solo era una distracción.

"estilo de agua, lluvia negra" otra voz dijo y comenzó a llover aceite sobre Ino y su clon, una flecha encendida se incrustó en el clon y todo se prendió en llamas.

Fukuske viendo a lo lejos la batalla decidió esperar escondido a que terminaran su pelea, no quería salir herido de ninguna manera y parecía que no les preocupaba el daño colateral, pues todo el lugar estaba destruido aquí y por allá.

El clon arrojó a Aoi lejos y aspiró todo el fuego que había, luego hizo el signo del caballo con sus manos.

"katon: goukamekyaku" dijo el clon lanzando una muralla de llamas, no era tan fuerte como ino lo hubiera hecho, el clon apenas y tenía chakra después de todo, pero serviría para los tres genin, leer toda la biblioteca uchiha había dado sus frutos, la memoria perfecta era una maravilla en estos casos.

"estilo de agua, jutsu pared de agua" gritaron los tres genin formando entre los tres una muralla de agua que apenas y detuvo las llamas.

"imposible, ¿Cómo es que una simple mocosa tiene tanto poder?" se preguntaba Aoi sosteniendo su garganta del dolor, mientras se ocultaba entre los árboles y viendo como el clon de la niña dominaba a su equipo.

"agh, ahora quedare toda pegajosa por el aceite" se quejaba Ino, ella vio a los genin apenas de pie. "oigan, esta armadura me la hizo mi novio, lo van a pagar caro" dijo haciendo que el clon se lanzara contra los genin para romperles uno o dos huesos a cada quien, no los mataría pero los haría sufrir.

"demonios, esto no debía pasar así, se suponía que esta era una misión fácil" se maldecía Aoi, dudando de si debía usar su última carta. Aoi miró a ino nuevamente. "bueno, dijo que era de rango A ¿no?, para mí se ve como alguien que realmente puede calificar, entonces se lo dejaré a kami-sama" dijo Aoi sacando un pergamino de su portakunai y desenrollándolo, solo para seguidamente arrojarlo hacia el claro a unos metros de Ino.

"¿mm?" pensó Ino al ver el pergamino, parecía tener un sello, pero apenas y pudo verlo porque de pronto toda el área alrededor del pergamino se llenó de humo. "ah" Ino sintió dentro del humo dos chakras extraños.

"¿y ahora qué? ¿para qué nos quieres aquí?" preguntaba un voz masculina aguda.

"¿Quiénes?" pensaba Ino.

"Porque este es el protocolo para evaluar a los nuevos prospectos" dijo otra voz más grave.

"ah si, esa porquería de reclutar o matar" dijo la voz aguda.

"así es, y eso significa que alguien es lo suficientemente fuerte o valioso" dijo la voz grave.

"como sea, solo terminemos con esto rápido, igual y sirve como sacrificio"

"al menos podemos estar de acuerdo en eso, líder-sama solo quiere a los más fuertes"

"bueno, entonces yo lo evaluaré, no tienes problemas con eso ¿verdad?" decía la voz aguda a la vez que el humo se despejaba casi en su totalidad. "¿compañero Sasori?"

Sobre el pergamino se encontraban dos sujetos, uno peliblanco con una guadaña de triple hoja y otro bajito con joroba y sin cabello, ambos vestidos con batas negras con nubes rojas.

"has lo que quieras, yo observaré desde la distancia" dijo el bajito, él debía ser el tal sasori.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" pensaba Ino dejando de prestarles atención a los genin, mismos que corrieron hasta su sensei para llevárselo, Ino lo notó pero no le dio importancia, solo estaban escapando. "van uniformados, dijeron que evaluarían nuevos prospectos, entonces están aquí para luchar con oponentes fuertes que ellos puedan reclutar, o de lo contrario matar para que no sea una amenaza para ellos, demonios, como quisiera tener un libro bingo en este momento" pensaba ino sin dejar de estar en guardia. El alto le apuntó con el dedo.

"oye enana, ¿tú eres la ninja a la que vamos a evaluar?" preguntó el alto.

"¿eres idiota? Es obvio que es ella, no ves a nadie más aquí ¿o sí?" le dijo su compañero, ahora sabia quién era el cerebro del grupo.

"¿eh? Por su puesto que lo sabía, solo lo estaba confirmando" dijo avergonzado y molesto el tipo alto. Sasori no le prestó atención y se dirigió a Ino.

"ella no figura en ninguna edición del libro bingo, y tampoco porta ningún itayate, ¿es una shinobi al menos?" pensaba sasori para si. "niña, dime tu nombre y lugar de origen" dijo sasori a Ino.

"ah si, ahorita" contesto ella para nada impresionada con las órdenes del chaparro.

"lo necesitamos, estamos aquí para ofrecerte unirte a nuestra organización" decía sasori tratando de ser diplomático y seguir con el protocolo, a lo que Ino solo arqueó una ceja. "nuestra organización akasuki, donde únicamente los más fuertes están, solo personas con rango S o superiores son invitados y aceptados"

Esto intrigó a Ino, pues si era verdad, entonces tenía aquí a dos ninjas de rango S frente a ella, esto sería difícil, quizá lo mejor sería retirarse o cooperar, ¿qué debería hacer ella?

"¿qué tendría que hacer para unirme" lo mejor era irse por la segura.

"bien, progreso, lo que deberás hacer es ir con nosotros, líder-sama te asignará un compañero también de rango S, y posteriormente iras en misiones todas rango S, por quienes pidan nuestros únicos servicios, aunque claro, primero tendremos que evaluarte" terminaba de decir sasori.

"mm, ya veo, así que son una organización mercenaria de élite contratada por las aldeas cuando el trabajo es demasiado incluso para una aldea shinobi misma" decía Ino.

"captas rápido, eso somos exactamente, y por esa razón deberás renunciar a cualquier lazo que tengas con cualquier aldea, ya que no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar misiones solo por tener lazos con alguien en particular" decía sasori.

Ino no era tonta, ella vio los itayates rayados, señal de que eran ninjas renegados, pero las respuestas de sasori solo traían mas preguntas, ¿Por qué solo aceptaban de rango s? ¿Para que querían el dinero de esas misiones? ¿solo eran una organización que quería vivir cómodamente sin hacer mal a nadie fuera de las misiones? ¿o querían fundar su propia aldea? había cosas que necesitaban respuesta, además, a estos tipos los invocó ese sujeto de ame, entonces si estaban afiliados a una aldea después de todo, ¿o solo habían sido contratados?

"¿y para qué quieren los fondos de las misiones? ¿Cuál es el propósito principal de esta organización?" preguntó ella.

"eso te lo podrá responder líder-sama cuando lo veas" dijo sasori estoicamente.

"oye oye, ya le estas dando la invitación y todo, pero ni siquiera la hemos probado, ¿Cómo sabemos que no es solo una habladora? Ni siquiera sabemos su rango ni su fuerza" decía el alto, su compañero se quedó pensativo un momento.

"eso también es verdad, bien, hazle la prueba, veamos que tal te enfrenta hidan"

"¿hidan eh?" pensó ino, esto sería peligroso, ella podía sentir sus reservas de chakra, ambos tenían por lo menos las reservas de un kage, casi a la par con las de ella.

"solo recuerda no matarla"

"si si, no lo haré descuida" dijo el canoso acercándose a Ino.

"bien Ino, concéntrate, estos tipos son cosa seria, se supone que no quieren matarme ni lastimarme demasiado, solo quieren probar mis habilidades, aun no se si esto es una buena idea… además… esas dos presencias me molestan también" Ino podía sentir a dos chakras no muy lejos, estaban muy cerca una de la otra. "espero que mis habilidades predictivas sean suficientes" pensaba Ino preparándose para usar todo lo que sabia.

"entonces.. ¡comencemos!" grito el canoso.

El canoso se arrojo a ino quien apenas y lo pudo esquivar.

"es muy rápido" pensó Ino.

Hidan balanceo la guadaña para intentar clavar a ino con ella, pero ino interpuso su espada dejando la punta de la guadaña a centímetros de su rostro. Ino saltó hacia atrás para ganar distancia, se puso de pie cubriéndose con su escudo, y abriendo los ojos con un pulso de chakra, ella vio cono hidan atacaría por arriba e intentaría patearla si fallaba. Cuando hidan saltó ella se cubrió con su escudo haciendo que la guadaña sacara chispas por el roce, parecía que este enfrentamiento era todo de taijutsu.

De repente hidan apareció detrás de ino ya con su guadaña balanceándose hacia ino para cortarla por la mitad, ella dio media vuelta hacia la izquierda golpeando la guadaña con su escudo y alejando a hidan de ella. Un feroz enfrentamiento se llevaba a cabo entre Ino e Hidan, la visión predictiva de ino le daba la ventaja sobre el canoso, sin embargo, la velocidad y fuerza de hidan no eran para despreciarse.

"ah, que niña tan molesta" decía Hidan un poco cansado de la pelea, no podía darle ni un golpe a la niña.

Hasta ahora Ino no había buscado dar un golpe fatal a hidan, pero parecía que él si estaba buscando hacerle daño cada ves más.

"te tengo" grito hidan pateando a Ino y haciéndola arrastrar unos metros sacándola de balance por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que hidan tratara de hacer un corte vertical descendente en la cabeza de Ino.

La rubia sintió como si todo su mundo se detuviera, sintió el peligro sobre ella, y dejó de tratar de buscar su balance, se dejó caer para evitar la guadaña, pero hidan fue demasiado rápido para ella, la guadaña bajó y le hizo una cortada vertical sobre su ojo derecho.

"aaahg" gritó Ino.

"oigan ¿eso no fue?" preguntó shikamaru a los demás, asuma se apresuró adelantándose a todos.

"jajaja, ¡si! Así es como tiene que ser" decía hidan pavoneándose de sí mismo. "esto será un buen sacrificio para hashin-sama"

"parece que se acabó" dijo el chaparro observando todo el combate.

Ino estaba levantándose bastante molesta mientras se sostenía su herida.

"eso si me dolió" dijo Ino enojada.

"es testaruda, bastante bien" decía sasori.

"¡ME DOLIO MUCHOO!"

"ah?"

Hidan fue mandado de un golpe hasta el otro lado de la barranca destrozando la roca con el impacto.

"¿Qué?" dijo sasori en shock viendo a su compañero hundido en la piedra del risco. Luego viendo a Ino con sorpresa, solo que esta ya estaba saltando hacia hidan desde la orilla del risco.

"¡AAAAAAHG!"

Hidan fue molido a golpes mientras la otra pared del risco se volvía añicos, como si un derrumbe estuviera pasando en ese mismo instante.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba chouji detrás de asuma. Ya casi llegaban a donde se generaba todo el asunto, con asuma preocupado por ino, esos temblores no aguraban nada bueno, esperaba que ino no estuviera en medio de una pelea de dos personas demasiado fuertes.

"¿Quién demonios es ella?" se preguntaba Sasori

Sasori fue obligado a apartarse del camino cuando vio como hidan salía del suelo en diagonal con el precipicio, parecía que ino lo había pateado desde abajo, chocando con la pared y escarbando hasta salir volando del otro lado. EL puente estaba bajo el mar ahora, las dos orillas que lo sostenían se habían derrumbado. Ino ascendió lo suficiente para salir de risco y aterrizar dándole un rodillazo a hidan en su rostro, el impacto hundió la tierra en varias capas circulares alrededor suyo.

Ino golpeó repetidamente la cabeza de hidan una y otra vez hasta no ser más que una mancha delante de un cuerpo decapitado por todas las hendiduras que le hizo.

"hashin, ¿tu de nuevo?" pensaba ino, ya había escuchado de ese tal hashin, en las memorias de alucard que naruto es había mostrado, un grupo de personas habían estado en problemas, y alucard los había salvado, él no podía quedarse en esa comunidad para siempre, así que en cambio les dio un regalo, convirtió a uno de ellos en un hombre lobo con una mordida para que ese hombre protegiera a esa comunidad que vivía en las montañas, ese hombre se llamaba hashin, pero como un simple humano con poder se volvió loco con las décadas y los siglos, fundo una secta para hacerle creer a las personas que él era un dios, y les dio parte de su alma a quien le ofreciera cien muertes o más como prueba de fidelidad, todo sin saber que eso lo mataría, pues al dividir su alma tantas veces la termino fragmentado. Esos hombres fueron inmortales como consecuencia, pero al tener una sola mente para dos conciencias se volvieron locos también, hashin actuando como una conciencia solo se divertía torturándolos con su voz, diciéndoles una y otra vez que mataran por él, el problema de hashin surgió cuando se aburrió de sus huéspedes, y exigía cien sacrificios como parte del ritual para transferir el alma de hashin a un nuevo huésped, como un parasito, el problema era que cada fragmento de alma era independiente, no sabían unos de los otros, y rara vez el ritual funcionaba, pues la mayoría de las veces terminaban muriendo el portador y el alma de hashin era liberada sin poder entrar en otro huésped, y claro, los candidatos morían cuando trataban de probar su inmortalidad. Todo esto lo supo alucard cuando matando a un hombre inmortal siglos después se encontró con que el sujeto contenía dos almas, la propia y la de hashin en quien había confiado. Ahora parecía que hidan era el último huésped de ese inútil.

Por eso se molestó ino, porque un ser inferior como hashin se atrevía a buscar matarla a ella, una vampira, cuando él mismo era un remedo de su perfección, él que había recibido el regalo de un vampiro ¿se atrevía a pavonearse ante otro?, era denigrante por decir lo menos.

Sasori vio la imagen de ino levantándose del cráter que había formado, ojos rojos y colmillos por dientes acompañaron la ya macabra escena, sasori no sabía como podía sudar siendo de madera, pero lo hacía.

"¡Ino!" gritó asuma llegando al lugar, no cupo en su rostro la sorpresa de ver todo el campo devastado, y a su alumna parada en un cráter con un hombre decapitado a un lado, solo que la cabeza no se veía por ningún lado, lo único que había aparte eran un escudo y una espada tirados a los lejos.

Sasori no sabía como proceder, ni qué hacer, solo sacó diez marionetas para defenderse, pero…

"¿Ino?" preguntó shikamaru un poco asustado por la escena, no sabia que pasaba, pero sabia que había una pelea muy por encima de su nivel justo ahora.

Ino estiró la mano y su espada salió disparada hacia ella como si una fuerza la llamara, Ino la tomo, la blandió hacia abajo y la tierra se partió detrás de ella en dirección al corte de la espada de manera colosal, asuma y sus genin tuvieron que saltar y apartarse hasta en medio de los dos pero a gran distancia, tanto el equipo de ino somo sasori pudieron ver con indecible sorpresa como la herida de ino en su ojo sanaba rápidamente hasta desaparecer por completo, seguido de un ojo rojo sangre en busca de venganza.

"¿tiene un jutsu de regeneración como tsunade-sama?" se preguntaba asuma, esa pregunta también se la hacía sasori ahí mismo.

El ambiente se hacía pesado, el chakra de ino se elevaba tanto que generaba una increíble presión, tanto que el viento alrededor de ella se volvía loco, y más cráteres se formaban debajo de ella.

"hashimon tonko, kai" susurro Ino.

De pronto la presión aumento de golpe extendiendo el circulo del cráter alrededor de Ino y mandando a volar el cuerpo de hidan, esta vez incluso sasori sintió que era demasiada presión para él. Los genin se esforzaban por no salir volando también.

Sasori mando una de sus marionetas, pero antes de que si quiera avanzara un metro ino la destruyó de un puñetazo, avanzando hasta llegar a sasori y rompiéndole el cráneo mandándolo a volar también.

Sasori se rompía a pedazos, como pudo se sostuvo con sus marionetas clavándolas en la tierra profundamente para detenerse a si mismo, del cascarón salió un pelirojo molesto, había roto a iruko, bien ahora se pondría serio. Se arrancó la bata negra y se pudo ver como todo su cuerpo era de madera también.

"maldita, voy a matarte por eso" gruño sasori.

"¿si? ¿y que haras pinocho?" contestó ino, sasori no le entendió.

Sasori descubrió un compartimiento de su pecho y cien hilos salieron, a la vez que muchos pergaminos liberaban marionetas por todos lados.

"jajaja, ahora te mostraré mi poder, normalmente se dice que un titiritero llega a su máximo esplendor cuando domina diez marionetas con sus diez dedos, un dedo por cada una, pero yo eh sobrepasado eso, yo eh dominado cien marionetas usando mis… ¿me estas escuchando?"

Ino estaba abriendo la boca sin palabras y usando su mano como una boca improvisada que abría y cerraba al ritmo de las palabras de sasori con ojos viscos y todo.

"¿vas a hablar o vas a pelear? Las termitas también quieren saber eso dijo Ino burlándose de pinocho, ejem, sasori.

Sasori se mostraba confiado, pero en el fondo sabia que solo lo lograría con mucha suerte, es decir, la mocosa aun expulsaba esa aura agresiva de poder y todo, su armadura y capa ondeándose no lo mejoraban, ¿Cómo querían que enfrentara a alguien así?"

Asuma reaccionó por fin y se puso al lado de ino, lo mismo que sus compañeros, pero esto a ella no le gustó.

"apártense" dijo, su equipo se le quedo viendo indignados. "él es mío" dijo tan decidida que cualquiera de ellos sabía que no obedecerla significaría dolor.

Sasori aprovecho esto para poder usar a su equipo como distractor, si los envenenaba ella no podría concentrarse en la pelea, sería mas fácil así. Sasori mando sus cien marionetas como un pequeño ejército para abrumarlos.

"oye Ino, ¿no puedes crear un ejército como ayer y mandarlo contra todos esos títeres?" preguntó shikamaru viendo desesperado la situación.

"¿puedes hacer eso?, si puedes hacerlo hazlo, él hombre de ahí es sumamente peligroso, ninja renegado de rango s, Sasori de la arena roja" preguntó asuma nervioso también, él si reconoció al pelirrojo, sasori de la arena roja.

"dime algo que no sepa" contesto ino, eso ella ya lo sabía.

"pero esto es extraño, la foto del libro bingo es de hace décadas, no debería verse tan joven" decía asuma.

"por si no lo has notado este tonto tiene un cuerpo hecho de madera, ¿Cómo va a envejecer?"

"pero entonces ¿Cómo planeas ganarle? No te eh enseñado ningún jutsu, apártate, con mis cuchillas de viento lo detendré" dijo asuma tratando de ponerse en frente de Ino.

"no, tengo algo mucho mejor" dijo poniendo sus manos en el sello del caballo y respirando profundo. Ella ahora sabía que sasori no podía hacerle nada, esta batalla estaba decidida desde antes de comenzar "katon: goukamekyaku"

Un mar de fuego salió de la boca de ino cortando el paso de las marionetas y destruyendo casi todas en el proceso, todas se quemaron, el veneno se evaporó, el metal se derritió. Asuma y los genin tuvieron que retroceder por la intensidad del calor, las llamas estuvieron cada ves mas cerca de un sasori en pánico, hasta que también lo cubrieron a él.

Ino dejo caer el jutsu para ver los resultados, una gran parte del bosque estaba quemada, eso si era el nivel que ella podía usar con esos Jutsus. Parecía que sasori se había vuelto carbón, o eso pensaba. La tierra se abrió y una bola negra salió del suelo, ino alzó una ceja, la esfera se deshizo dejando ver a sasori intacto y con una nueva marioneta, una que podía controlar la arena de hierro al parecer.

"impresionante, increíble, es lo que debería decir de ti, pero hasta qui llegaste, esta es mi mejor marioneta" dijo sasori.

"no puede ser, pero… pero se creía perdido" decía asuma viendo la marioneta de pinocho.

"el tercer kazekage" dijo exhibiendo su marioneta.

Ino apareció frente a sasori para golpearlo nuevamente, pero un escudo de hierro apareció bloqueando el golpe, o casi, porque se fracturo un poco.

"que demo…" se dijo sasori. Ino se alejó nuevamente, esto le dio confianza a sasori. "ha, ni con tu fuerza podrás en contra de mi satetsu, de mi arena de hierro" dijo sasori.

Esto iba a ser complicado, esa arena era muy dura.

"bien, parece que no tienes intenciones de unirte a nosotros, entonces por ende tengo que eliminarte para que no seas una molestia en el futuro" dijo haciendo que la satetsu se fragmentara en varias partes. Ino frunció el seño, él ya vio su velocidad, lo que sea que quiera hacer parece estar bastante seguro de que funcionara en ella, debía estar lista. "muere, satetsu shigure"

Rápidamente miles de pequeñas partes de la satetsu fue disparada como metralla hacia Ino, ella pudo ver y predecir la dirección de cada bala, ella podía esquivarlos, pero su equipo no.

"mierda, ¡al suelo ahora!"

Ino se puso en un instante delante de su equipo sosteniendo su escudo frente a ella, pero las balas atravesaron el escudo y a Ino también. Por la reducción de fuerza al atravesar una gruesa capa de metal y la armadura junto con el cuerpo de ino de ambos lados, para cuando llegaron al equipo 10 solo sintieron como si los golpearan demasiado fuerte con un martillo gigante en cada lugar en donde fueron atacados, y como los primeros impactos fueron suficientes para derribar a asuma y los genin estos no sufrieron toda la colisión de la metralla.

"ja, bien, ya nuca serás un problema" dijo sasori mirando el escudo super perforado de ino, ella dejó caer su escudo inservible ahora.

"demonios Ino ¿estas bie…?" shikamaru no termino de hablar, su mirada no reflejaba mas que horror.

"Ino" dijo asuma viendo con igual impacto a su alumna.

Ino se inclino hacia el frente, su caída parecía eterna, su blanca armadura ahora se tornaba roja casi en su totalidad, esto por toda la sangre que salía del cuerpo masacrado de ino. Tenia agujero por todos lados, su armadura ahora parecía solo una maya debido a todos los hoyos en ella, solo en su pecho tenia mas de 50 agujeros distribuidos por todo el lugar, y era lo mismo en todas partes, brazos, piernas, cabeza, estomago, manos, todo su cuerpo tenia hoyos que la atravesaban por completo. Ino cayo.

"no, no ,no, maldición ¡MALDITOOOO! ¡VOY A MATARTE!"

"oye espera, no vayas, mira como quedo ella, no tienes oportunidad"

"ggghrrrr, ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡VOY A MATARLO Y ME LO LLEVARE CONMIGO!"

"oye escucha ella nos protegió, tu viste como se movió, ella pudo escapar si hubiera querido, pero en lugar de eso nos protegió, si vas y te matan lo que hizo será en vano"

chouji cegado por la ira quiso ir a vengar a su amiga pero shikamaru lo detuvo tratando de razonar con él, el gordito no sabía que hacer, quería matar a sasori pero lo que decía shikamaru era verdad también.

Asuma continuaba viendo a Ino, había fallado, él había fallado en proteger a una estudiante, nunca había perdido a un estudiante, solo había tenido tres equipos genin en su vida y nunca le toco ve como uno de ellos era asesinado brutalmente frente a él. Asuma vio a sus estudiantes asustado porque podía ver el terror en el siempre sereno rostro de shikamaru y la ira incontrolable de shouji, luego vio a sasori quien parecía admirar su trabajo con Ino, eso también lo enojó, pero sabia que no podía vencerlo, que no era rival para sasori, no podía hacer nada, Ino los salvó pero ¿para qué?, era inútil de todas formas… o eso pensaba, pero aun había una salida. Asuma vió de nuevo a sus estudiantes, el sonrió, le hubiera gustado haber tenido una cita oficial con kurenai al menos una vez, pero bueno. Asuma se puso serio de nuevo.

"chouji, shikamaru" dijo haciendo que sus estudiantes lo miraran, ambos estaban desesperados por saber que hacer. "pongan mucha atención, quiero que ustedes tomen el cuerpo de Ino y salgan de aquí, la misión termino, quiero que vuelvan a la aldea lo más rápido posible, yo lo detendré mientras pueda para darles tiempo, pero no se confíen de eso, quiero que no se detengan hasta haber cruzado las puertas de la aldea ¿entendido?" dijo sin dar lugar a discusión, los genin se vieron entre sí, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba, no sabían que decir. "¿entendido?" repitió con brusquedad, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, no tenían muchas opciones. "bien, entonces háganlo… ahora"

Asuma saltó frente al cuerpo de Ino y se puso en guardia con sus cuchillas de viento.

"por favor" dijo sasori no interesado en asuma.

Chouji se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de ino para cargarlo y largarse de ahí. El iba a tomarla rápidamente, pero…

"¿qué?" dijo chouji con miedo.

"¿qué… qué demonios esta pasando?" dijo shikamaru con terror.

Sasori también abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y escuchando a sus alumnos Asuma también volteo.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué aun siguen aquí? ¿Qué pasa con us…?"

Asuma no pudo terminar, se paralizó, mirando hacia atrás, no entendía nada.

El cuerpo de Ino se comenzó a levantar por si solo, no tenia ojos ni nariz, le faltaba una oreja y su cerebro estaba destruido, pero aun así se estaba levantando, sus músculos estaban desgarrados, pero se seguía levantando. Su mandíbula colgaba y su armadura se caía a pedazos hasta solo dejar las pantorrillas, pero aun así no solo se levantó, Asuma comenzó a temblar cuando el cuerpo comenzó a caminar hacia él, lentamente y arrastrando un pie, pero avanzaba. Nadie hacia nada, el cuerpo se cojeaba hasta el cuerpo decapitado de aquel hombre que para horror de todos también se movía. ¿qué demonios pasaba? El cuerpo del hombre y había recuperado lo que parecía ser una mandíbula o la parte inferior de esta, es cuerpo de Ino cojeaba lentamente.

"¿A dónde vas? Solo muere" grito sasori, le lanzo otra ráfaga de balas de hierro que derribaron al cuerpo de Ino, pero aunque con más agureros aun este continuo arrastrándose. "maldición ¡muere!" el siempre impasible sasori lanzo más ráfagas que terminaron cercenando el torso de Ino, pero se continuó arrastrando, las tripas eran dejadas en el camino, pero el cuerpo seguía.

"¿qué demonios es eso?" preguntó sasori sin entender nada.

Ino llego por fin hasta el cuerpo de hidan, pero no sabían qué quería hacer Ino, no fue hasta que vieron como de golpe la mandíbula de ino se reacomodó que entendieron la razón de ino y el horror detrás de ello.

Sin previo aviso Ino comenzó a comerse a hidan, empezando por u cuello, arrancándoselo a mordiscos, luego su brazo, con sus colmillos desgarraba la carne y musculo. La otra mitad de Ino también se arrastró hasta llegar con la mitad superior que se estaba comiendo a Hidan. Shikamaru vomitó, chouji veía con miedo. Lo peor fue ver como las mitades se volvían a unir y a reparar, la ropa estropeada, pero parecía que Ino se regeneraba poco a poco, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse y junto con ella el cuerpo de hidan que sostenía del torso con sus dientes y mirando hacia el cielo, lo drenaba de toda su sangre, esto era visto con terror por todos los presentes. Al terminar Ino lo escupió lejos y se inclino al suelo para tocar con su larga lengua la sangre del suelo, y esta comenzó a dirigirse hacia Ino, toda la sangre esparcida por todos lados se dirigió hacia ino, incluso la que estaba en los pies de asuma, este al verlo se asustó y cayo al suelo por quitar rápido su pie, la sangre en su sandalia también fue hacia la lengua de Ino, las vísceras que dejo atrás se convirtieron en sangre y la siguieron. Cuando ella se bebió toda la sangre alzó la mirada, y parecía que todo había vuelto a su lugar, sus ojos rojos sangre miraron a sasori quien desconcertado preparo otra ráfaga.

"jejeje, ¿continuamos?" preguntó ella.

"¿Quién eres? ¿qué demonios eres? Monstruo" dijo sasori cuidándose de ino.

"monstruo dices, je, tal vez" contestó ella.

"¡callate! Muere maltido demonio" esa palabra no le gusto a ino. Sasori mando otra ráfaga de su satetsu shigure, pero Ino ya había visto como funcionaba, no caería con eso dos veces, además, dos podían jugar ese juego. Ino sonrió de lado sin miedo alguno y susurro.

"hierro"

Las balas de la satetsu de sasori llegaron hasta Ino, pero estas no la atravesaron, al contrario, se deshicieron como la arena que eran, esto no lo podía creer sasori, lo intentó una y otra vez, pero nada daba resultado. La piel de Ino era impenetrable, pronto de la piel de ino salieron montones de arena de hierro y la arrojada por sasori también se unió a ella.

"¿qué? ¿ella también puede usar la arena de hierro?, imposible, no es posible" se decía sasori negándose lo que sus ojos veían.

Ino sentía las hebras de energía en los átomos de hierro, y aprendió a controlar el hierro gracias a sentir como lo hacia sasori, y ahora era su perdición, ella uso el hierro en su sangre y en las rocas del suelo cuando puso su lengua en él.

"je" se burlo ino. "el concepto es correcto, es el calibre el que está mal" dijo ino.

Ella formó en el aire una ola de arena que luego mando como un látigo hacia sasori, de ella salieron disparadas balas del tamaño del pulgar de ino que al impactar en sasori no solo lo atravesaron, sino que el impacto destruyo una gran área alrededor de la bala, por lo que con una sola bala pudo desprenderle medio pecho junto con un brazo, y con todas las que mandó lo dejo sin extremidades, las balas fueron tan rápidas que no tubo tiempo de cubrirse con su propia satetsu, ahora sasori no era mas que medio torso y una cabeza.

Ino se acercó lentamente hasta el pelirrojo.

"akatsuki, organización criminal en busca de los bijuus, con el principal propósito de controlar todas las guerras por medio de una super arma, y por ende, dominar el mundo" decía ino mientras caminaba hasta sasori, asuma no sabia de qué hablaba Ino, pero se oía muy malo. "querías que me uniera a su organización, solo que te fallo algo, y eso es…"

De pronto una espada envenenada atravesó el cráneo de ino por la derecha, una de las marionetas de sasori con un tubo en su pecho la había lanzado.

"que mi novio es un jinchuriki, así que el matarlo no esta en mis planes ahora" dijo Ino volteándose tranquilamente a sasori quien usaba otra marioneta ahora, como si no tuviera un pedazo de metal atravesándole el cerebro.

Ino se sacó la cuchilla y la arrojó, sasori no sabia que más hacer, su principal cuerpo estaba destruido junto con sus pergaminos elementales, y su enemiga era un monstruo aparentemente inmortal, solo le quedaba escapar.

De pronto a la marioneta le salieron cuchillas que comenzaron a girar como cierra, pero las uso para elevarse en el aire y poder escapar volando.

"debo avisar al resto de la organización, ella es una niña que ya cuenta con todo ese poder, si ella se hace más fuerte no habrá nadie que pueda detenerla, ni siquiera líder-sama" pensaba sasori mientras volaba, pero para su mala suerte ni siquiera así iba a poder escapar.

"mokuton: jukai koutan" susurro Ino juntando sus palmas y cerrándolas.

Un bosque gigantesco se formo en un segundo, ramas gigantes salieron de la tierra movidas por la voluntad de Ino, estas tan altas como las nubes si querían, y a su vez lo suficientemente largas como para atrapar a sasori en medio del aire.

"qué demonios" dijo sasori cuando sintió como era envuelto en ramas, miró hacia abajo y perdió el aliento cuando vio un bosque gigante como sacado de un cuento de terror.

Sasori fue arrojado a los suelos de un latigazo, y ramas lo azotaron una y otra vez, cayendo sobre él repetidas veces hasta destruir por completo su cuerpo de madera.

Al terminar Ino se acercó al cuerpo destruido de sasori mientras todas las ramas se abrían para dar paso a su reina, ella vio el cilindro con el sello que guardaba el corazón y la vida de sasori, lo tomó en su mano, lo rompió, y se lo comió, junto con la sangre vino también el conocimiento de toda la vida de sasori, en comparación con sasori el otro sujeto hidan no sabia nada, esto le iba a interesar mucho a naruto.

Con todo terminado Ino pudo continuar con la carrera, aunque ahora su ropa y su armadura estaban destruidas, bueno al menos le quedaba su ropa deportiva. Ino movió su mano hacia el barranco y ramas gigantes crearon un nuevo puente mucho más grande que el anterior donde incluso podrían pasar carros de caballos sin problemas.

Asuma y sus genin solo continuaron viendo a Ino, Asuma sentía que le iba a dar un colapso mental, primero ve morir a su alumna, luego ve como esa misma alumna regresa de la muerte para comerse a su enemigo, y luego la ve derrotar con burlas a un enemigo de rango S, además, por si no fuera poco, la ve usar una línea de sangre casi extinta, y como si no fuera nada, antes de comenzar esta misión el hubiera jurado que ella no tenia chakra ni para hacer un jutsu de rango c, pero hoy, no sabia si incluso él podría ganarle a la niña en una pelea uno a uno.

Shikamaru continuaba con su mirada de terror, luego de devolver su estomago un par de veces no se sentía nada bien, chouji por otro lado, él si se desmayó. Asuma tubo que seguir a Ino caminando mientras cargaba a chouji y ayudaba a shikamaru a seguir, el pobre niño parecía estar pensando como nunca en su vida sobre cómo, cuando, porque y donde se había vuelto Ino en eso y el qué le había pasado.

"asuma-sensei, lo que vimos, todo lo que vimos hacer a Ino, ¿es por obra de uno de esos Jutsus prohibidos de los que nos hablaron en la academia? ¿es por eso?" pregunto shikamaru mientras cruzaban el puente que Ino había creado, Asuma miró al niño, pero ¿Qué podía decirle?

"no lo sé" dijo Asuma, shikamaru lo miró para preguntarle de nuevo, pero al ver su expresión entendió que Asuma también se estaba acabando sus neuronas por entender qué demonios pasaba.

Ino llegó hasta las escaleras, de un salto llegó hasta la cima, cayendo en la entrada del santuario todoroki, fukuske apenas iba a media escalera, parecía que había tomado otra ruta, detrás de él iba idate pisándole los talones, Ino corrió tranquilamente con su ropa deportiva y como si nada cortó el listón, ella ganó. Todo el pueblo ahí reunido celebró su victoria, la mano derecha de ino se acercó a ella arrodillándose cuando la tubo en frente y extendiéndole un sobre. Ino lo tomó, el sobre contenía evidencia de los tratos de uno de los consejeros del hombre con el jefe de la familia guagarashi, ella al verlos y revisarlos se los regreso al hombre, entonces volteó a los dos mencionados.

"ustedes dos, aquí, ahora" ordenó, ninguno pudo objetar nada y raudos se presentaron ante Ino.

"¿Qué es lo que desea mi señora?" dijo el concejal aduladoramente, pero esto solo molestó más a ino. Ella los hizo verla a los ojos y puso su dedo frente a ellos.

"ustedes dos se encargarán de regresar al pueblo diez veces la cantidad que les robaron, ¿está claro?" ordeno Ino usando su control mental.

"así se hará su majestad" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"bien, ahora, jintaro, acompáñame, te daré los detalles de lo que quiero que hagas cuando me ausente de este lugar" dijo Ino al exseñor feudal, de nombre jintaro aparentemente, y el hombre la siguió diligentemente.


	13. Chapter 13

En una cueva una reunión se llevaba a cabo, ocho figuras paradas en lo que parecían ser dedos gigantes conversaban entre sí.

"¿alguien ha visto a sasori o a hidan? No contestan y no se han reportado aun" pregunto una figura ensombrecida, lo único visible en ella eran sus ojos, ojos anillados que también eran la razón del por qué todos los presentes a pesar de ser de las personas más poderosas del planeta le temían tanto.

"nada aun, no sé qué paso, yo estaba junto al maestro sasori y de repente desapareció, como si hubiera sido convocado o algo así" dijo un hombre afeminado con un flequillo que le cubría medio rostro.

"entonces alguien abrió un pergamino" dijo una figura al lado del hombre con los ojos anillados, por su apariencia parecía ser mujer.

"si eso es cierto entonces ambos tuvieron tantos problemas en la prueba que perdieron sus anillos, o quizá hasta fueron asesinados" dijo un hombre con la cara tapada, sus escleróticas eran negras y sus pupilas verdes.

"¿apareció alguien tan fuerte como para derrotarlos a ambos?" preguntó el hombre del flequillo.

"eso o se enfrentaron a varios shinobi poderosos a la vez, puede que uno de los ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia se acobardara y los invocara para hacer el trabajo, en cualquier caso, los cuerpos deben estar por ahí aún, si me doy prisa quizá aun pueda recogerlos y cobrar algunas recompensas" dijo el hombre de la cara tapada.

Un hombre escuchaba atentamente lo que se decía, sus ojos rojos mostraban su interés, y como él, el único hombre con ojos superiores a los suyos también meditaba la situación.

"Entonces, lo único que es seguro es que ambos perdieron la vida" dijo el hombre en el centro.

"¿Qué no el canoso era inmortal o algo así? Fue por eso que los apode el dúo zombi" dijo un hombre con aspecto de tiburón mientras sonreía por su propia broma.

"¿a quién le llamas zombie?" dijo el hombre de ojos verdes al tiburón.

"tranquilízate kakuzu, kisame tiene un punto, todos creímos que Hidan era totalmente inmortal, pero sin saber lo que paso no podemos asegurar nada, puede que lo hayan matado o que solo este desmembrado y regado por ahí esperando a que alguien lo una de nuevo" dijo el líder de todos los presentes.

"sin embargo, no debemos de descartar la posibilidad de que exista alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, dudo que incluso líder-sama hubiera podido solo contra ellos dos juntos" dijo el hombre con el sharingan.

"¿es miedo lo que huelo Itachi-san?" dijo el hombre tiburón con burla, Itachi cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada.

"solo precaución" dijo y cayó.

El líder contemplo las palabras de Itachi, era solo una posibilidad, pero una que podía costarle caro si no se trataba.

"en todo caso, zetsu se encargará de investigar el lugar y los hechos" dijo el hombre para después ver a una cosa mitad negra y mitad blanca que parecía una persona combinada con una planta. El llamado zetsu asintió y se comenzó a hundir en la tierra.

"cuando encuentres el lugar dímelo, quiero cobrar sus recompensas" dijo kakuzu a zetsu, este asintió antes de hundirse por completo en la tierra.

"por ahora kakuzu y deidara trabajaran juntos, en lo que reclutamos nuevos miembros, y como asumo que todos ya han comenzado a estudiar la localización de sus objetivos…" dijo pausándose un momento, todos asintieron. "entonces esta reunión se termina, nos volveremos a ver cuando zetsu tenga las respuestas a las preguntas que se hicieron hoy, pueden retirarse"

Dijo el hombre, uno por uno fueron desapareciendo, solo un hombre sentado sobre la cabeza de la cosa de la que provenían los dedos se quedó, pero no parecía feliz, él también estaba en las sombras.

"¿Qué demonios les paso?" se preguntó el hombre antes de desaparecer en un vórtice negro.

-En el camino de regreso a Konoha-

Ino volvía tranquilamente regreso a su hogar, había dejado encargado todo lo que ella quería que se hiciera en el país del Té a su mano derecha en ese lugar, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos era su combate con Hidan y Sasori, la información sobre akatsuki era valiosa si, pero mucho más a valioso y asombroso era lo que había aprendido en el transcurso de esa batalla.

-justo después de que Ino fuera víctima del jutsu de Sasori-

Ino caía, su cuerpo estaba destruido, pero su mente aún estaba consciente, solo Dios sabía el cómo, porque su cerebro también estaba lleno de agujeros.

"ino, ¡INO!" escucho en su mente la rubia.

"aah, naruto, eres tu" pensaba Ino con una sonrisa mientras caía al suelo.

"Ino, ¿qué sucedió?" preguntaba naruto muy preocupado, al igual que con Tenten naruto había sentido la desesperación que sintió ino al ver como casi mataban a sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Qué sucedió? Je, no lo sé, un momento me sentía invencible, y al otro me encuentro acribillada por un tipo con una arena de hierro, con agujeros por todos lados, y cayendo hacia mi muerte jeje" decía Ino aceptando su inminente Final.

Naruto ardió en Ira, la comunicación que tenía con Ino era extra temporal gracias a su rinnegan, toda la conversación se daba mientras Ino caía, así que la aldea de la hoja sintió por unas décimas de segundo lo que sintieron cuando vieron a la más fuertes de las creaturas acercándose a su aldea, pero no naruto.

"ese insecto, voy a matarlo, juro que voy a matarlo" decía naruto para sí pero aun hablando con Ino.

"je, si, espero que lo hagas, Te amo Naru-chan, nunca lo olvides, nunca me olvides" decía Ino tratando de asegurarse de que naruto entendiera sus sentimientos, hasta ahora no lo había entendido ella misma, se sentía como una adolescente con su primer novio, ella lo quería, pero no sabía si lo amaba, ella le juro pasar el resto de sus días junto a él, pero no sabiendo lo que hacía realmente, y era comprensible, era una niña después de todo, y naruto fue lo suficientemente ingenuo para creerle, era un vampiro, era un ser con sabiduría infinita, pero también era un niño, uno lastimado que lo único que quería en el mundo era amor sin importar de quien viniese. Pero ahora, Ino estaba segura de que amaba a naruto, de que amaba a Hinata, a Anko, y también a Tenten, estaba segura de que si pudiera pasaría la eternidad junto a ellos, solo fueron unos días, pero en ese tiempo se convirtieron en las personas más importantes para ella junto con sus padres, y se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía era genuino amor, incondicional y puro, amaba a su nueva familia.

"¿qué estás diciendo Ino? Tu no morirás"

Naruto apareció delante de Ino.

"No lo permitiré" dijo tomando de las manos a Ino.

"Naru-chan, ¿Dónde… donde estamos?" preguntó Ino viendo el lugar, era un lugar por completo vacío, lo único que se veía era la energía fluctuando en colores brillantes de dorado y blanco por igual.

"esta es la dimensión que se forma cuando dos almas se unen por medio del ninshu, cuando dos almas se entienden, eso sucede" dijo naruto acercando a ino para juntar sus frentes suavemente.

"Naru-chan, siento que voy a morir, todo lo que puedo sentir es dolor en todo mi cuerpo, ni si quiera puedo ver porque ya no tengo ojos, ya no puedo seguir" dijo ella bajando la cabeza con una lágrima. Naruto acarició suavemente su rostro y con su pulgar limpio sus lágrimas.

"tranquila" le dijo con amabilidad.

"yo no lo entendía, pero ahora lo hago, quiero quedarme con ustedes, en verdad quiero quedarme con ustedes, los seguiría al fin del mundo, iría allí si es con ustedes. No quiero morir, en serio no quiero morir" decía Ino entre lagrimas y zollosos.

Naruto la abrazó con gentileza y la beso para calmarla, aparentemente funciono.

"No lo harás, no morirás" dijo

"pero ¿cómo? ¿cómo puedo sobrevivir a eso?" preguntó ella, y naruto sonrió con amabilidad.

"Porque yo lo digo" dijo sonriéndole, Ino hizo una expresión de necesitar respuestas de naruto, no entendía lo que quería decir, ¿la reviviría con su rinnegan? O era algo más.

Naruto también se tranquilizó, estaba furioso con Sasori, pero Ino era más importante, calmarla era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

"Ino, sabes que somos inmortales, ¿entiendes hasta qué punto lo somos?" preguntó naruto

"supongo que si perdemos un brazo o una pierna o la cabeza podemos regenerarnos, pero creo que si destruyen nuestra cabeza sería imposible, según lo que me mostraste de esas personas del pasado o lo que sea, el cerebro contiene las neuronas que mantienen nuestros recuerdos, sin eso no sabríamos quienes somos, mi papá dice que un fuerte golpe puede causar amnesia, y creo que es por la misma razón, así que supongo que ese sería el límite de nuestra inmortalidad, el que destruyan nuestro cerebro, como me acaban de hacer a mi" dijo Ino poniéndose melancólica nuevamente, pensar que estos eran los últimos momentos que podría pasar con naruto la hacia entristecer mucho.

"impresionante, en verdad jeje, y eso pasaría normalmente, pero lo cierto es que no" dijo naruto haciendo que Ino lo viera con tierna duda. "la verdad es, que como todas las cosas, los recuerdos funcionan a base de impulsos eléctricos en las neuronas, nosotros podemos sentir la energía en su más pura forma, si quisieras podrías leer las mentes de las personas sintiendo solamente la dirección que toman los electrones en las neuronas de las personas, como un mapa, como clave morse, lo traduces y ya, se convierte en sonido y en imágenes, de hecho así es como eh estado hablando contigo todo este tiempo cuando te hablo en tu mente" dijo naruto sonriéndole a Ino quien con ojos abiertos comprendía cada una de las palabras de naruto, era verdad, cómo no lo había pensado, o quizá solo era que no se había puesto a pensar en ello en primer lugar.

"pero es lo mismo, los hechos siguen, no cerebro no recuerdos, y sin recuerdos… adiós para siempre" dijo Ino remarcando el problema principal.

"eso es verdad para casi todos los humanos" dijo haciendo que Ino bajara la cabeza. Naruto la abrazó y la besó en la frente, esto hizo que Ino mirara hacia arriba aun con la mirada gacha. "pero no somos humanos, ¿cierto?" dijo haciendo que Ino frunciera el ceño. "nosotros somos vampiros, nuestra existencia es casi conceptual, nuestra regeneración no solo radica en crear células nuevas y deshacernos de las viejas como los humanos, nosotros tenemos un solo tipo de célula, y cada una por separado contiene toda la información de todo nuestro cuerpo, se llama regeneración por una razón, nuestro nivel de inmortalidad es tal que aún si nos destruyeran a nivel molecular, una sola célula nuestra sería suficiente para regenerarnos por completo, ya que no usamos nuestro cuerpo como un recipiente del alma como los humanos, nosotros tenemos unidos nuestros cuerpos con nuestras almas, y no se de algo más allá de eso, pero me atrevería a decir que aún si fuéramos destruidos hasta la última célula, la energía de nuestra alma sería suficiente para reformarnos de nuevo, en eso somos iguales a los humanos, nuestra alma contiene la energía para guardar incluso los recuerdos, en eso se basa una técnica de resucitación temporal que creo el segundo Hokage, así que pues eso" termino naruto.

Ino no interrumpió a su novio, escuchar todo eso era fascinante, cuando naruto le mostro los recuerdos de alucard la primera vez que las entrenó había creído que cuantas más almas tuviera un vampiro más oportunidades tenia de revivir, ya que se sacrificaba un alma tomada a cambio de la propia, pero con esto que acaba de decir, parecía que no era como ella pensaba, quizá así era antes cuando la humanidad no contaba con un sistema de chakra, pero ahora que tenían sus almas desgastándolas sin parar con cada jutsu que hacían, parecía que las almas también evolucionaban. Era increíble, entonces ella no moriría, podría vivir eternamente, parecía injusto que una niña como ella, inexperta, caprichosa, y escuálida como lo era ella hubiera recibido tal regalo, pero de nuevo, ese era el nivel de amor que le tenía a ella naruto, era la muestra de amor más grande que jamás conoció, no solo le dijo que quería pasar la eternidad a su lado, lo hizo posible, ahora ella se sentía muy feliz.

"ya… ya veo" dijo mirando sus manos con incredulidad, luego volteo hacia naruto. "¿entonces no me voy a morir?" naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su palma extendida verticalmente.

"que no, hombre, lo que te paso sería el equivalente a golpearse en el dedo chiquito del pie para una persona normal" dijo. Ino entonces comenzó a reír, primero en voz baja, luego un poco más fuerte. "¿Ino?"

"HAHAHAA" luego como desquiciada.

"¿estás bien?, wow" exclamo naruto.

"te amo" dijo ino tacleando a naruto en un abrazo y un apasionado beso.

"jeje y yo a ti" dijo naruto disfrutando y separando un poco a Ino. La chica continuaba restregando su cara en el pecho de naruto, él se rio un poco, pero con la preocupación de Ino solucionada era hora de pasar a lo segundo más importante.

"jeje, bueno, ahora… ¿quieres que lo mate?"

"¿eh?" contesto Ino

"Porque quiero matarlo, no tienes ni idea como quiero matarlo" dijo naruto esperando, pero ino se negó.

"jeje, no, ese maldito es mío, y ahora que se esto, no hay forma en que lo pueda dejar vivir, le enseñare a temer a su reina" dijo con una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

"oh amo cuando quieres asesinar a alguien" dijo naruto abrazando a Ino por la cintura.

"je, lo sé" dijo ella dándole otro beso. "pero eso no será todo lo que haga, oh no, quiero hacerle sentir desesperación, quiero que se orine del miedo y tiemble al verme acercarme" dijo con una pequeña risa.

"je, entonces ve por él, y que te diviertas" dijo naruto antes de desaparecer con otro beso de ino.

Antes de irse Ino abrazó a naruto nuevamente, él respondió el abrazo y la acercó más, pero ino se separó de él lentamente.

"gracias naruto, te amo" dijo poniéndose de puntitas para besar a naruto de nuevo, naruto asintió, se separó de ella y desapareció.

Ino pensó en qué hacer a continuación, necesitaba algo que asustara incluso al más valiente, y viendo el cuerpo de su compañero caído se dio una idea, el ojo restante de Ino se volvió por una milésima de segundo de color plateado con anillos concéntricos, por una fracción de segundo en ella se mostró el rinnegan. Ino teniendo el control absoluto sobre su cuerpo y mente procedió a apagar todos los receptores de dolor de su cuerpo y su cerebro para actuar como invalida desesperada y comenzar su plan.

-de regreso en el camino a Konoha-

Era increíble cuanto desconocía de ella misma, aun si solo quedara una pequeña y microscópica célula de ella, de ella renacería nuevamente, y con las palabras de naruto dudaba que incluso más allá de eso ella pudiera morir.

Y la razón del por qué su equipo no estaba interrogándola todo el camino era porque no sabían que preguntar, si era un secreto o algo era mejor no meterse en algo que podría matarlos antes de llegar a la aldea y hacérselo saber al Hokage, esa era la prioridad, Asuma les había dicho eso a sus genin cuando Ino estaba dentro del mini palacio con jintaro dejándole lo que haría en su ausencia, ninguno de los genin tuvieron estomago para objetar. Ino llego a la aldea vistiendo la primera ropa que naruto le había hecho, la armadura estaba destruida pero aún le quedaba mucha ropa para usar.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea no la encontraron igual que cuando se fueron, ni si quiera a la misma distancia, parecía como si se hubiera recorrido un kilómetro, o eso pensaron, la primera vez ni siquiera pensaron que era la aldea, las puertas eran diferentes, y los muros aunque gigantes, también eran completamente distintos.

El quipo 10 se acercó más, cruzaron un lago que rodeaba la muralla, solo un puente lo bastante ancho como para cinco carretas separaba tierra de las murallas, al llegar a la entrada dos personas aparecieron frente a ellos.

"Alto" dijo Izumo levantando una mano para detener al quipo 10. "bajen de los caballos y avancen lentamente"

A si, tenían caballos :P, Ino los había tomado del castillo antes de venir, se le hizo más rápido que caminar, además de que no podía pedirle a naruto que mandara esa ave de la última vez… bueno si podía, pero no quería causarle más molestias a naruto.

Mientras Izumo y kotetsu flanqueaban al equipo 10, los hicieron avanzar lentamente, Asuma, shikamaru y chouji avanzaron como se les pidió, uno por uno fueron pasando, luego se les dijo que esperaran en lo que parecía ser una ventanilla especial donde registrarían su entrada, por la ventanilla se veía que estaba muy bien adaptada, con juegos de mesa y todo. Al terminar de llegar a la ventanilla los tres no pudieron evitar mirar a su alrededor con duda y asombro, cuando salieron de la aldea solo cruzaron dos puertas normales como cualquier otras, solo que de gran tamaño, pero ahora no solo cruzaron un par de puertas, oh no, cruzaron lo que parecían diez metros de un rio que rodeaba las nuevas murallas, Asuma creyó ver un reptil muy grande cuando pasaban por lo que parecía un puente conectado por dos grandes cadenas a una reja muy gruesa de metal, ahora que lo veía había algo que parecía servir para enrollar las cadenas detrás de las puertas, y aún más, ya no eran solo cruzar una línea para decir si estabas dentro o fuera de la aldea, porque parecían estar en medio de un túnel ahora, un túnel que se tenía que cruzar para poder entrar, y al final del túnel dos puertas más estaban abiertas, pero no eran solo de madera, parecían estar reforzadas con metal por todos lados, lo mismo que las primeras y el puente, las paredes parecían tener algo parecido al hormigón.

Mientras los hombres seguían inspeccionando las nuevas murallas Ino terminaba de avanzar lentamente como Izumo le decía, para ella también fue una sorpresa, pero una muy anticuada, decepcionante en el mejor de los casos, el ver murallas medievales en Konoha le dio un dolor en el estómago por alguna razón, o solo era hambre, si, tal vez solo era hambre. Era obvio que esto era obra de naruto, quizá como burla a la aldea, tenía sentido, se comportaban como de la edad media, ¿por qué no darles la imagen completa también?

Pero por otro lado, era verdad que las murallas anteriores daban lastima, no eran más que bardas muy altas, no daban ninguna defensa real, en cambio esta estaba estratégicamente construida, pues por lo largo del túnel podía decir que era bastante gruesa, eso la protegería de impactos masivos como por ejemplo una serpiente gigante, Ino no sabía porque pensaba en eso. Gracias a su visión draculina podía ver a través de las cosas cual Byakugan, y lo que veía era que incluso los puntos ciegos fueron cubiertos con baluartes en forma de flechas, y si lo que vio al llegar era cierto, que ahora que lo rectificaba así era, la muralla tenía dos filas de cañones, uno en línea directa con el suelo, y otra por encima de la muralla, aunque no parecían ser los convencionales de pólvora y acero. Además de los cañones parecía que naruto les había hecho rifles; Ino no estaba segura de si darle ese nivel de armamento a Konoha era la mejor idea, pero parecían estar pegados a los muros, así que no eran desmontables, y tardarían un tiempo en entender como funcionan como para recrearlos. Y también parecían haber lugares para resguardar a los centinelas, pero estos no eran como los de la edad media, parecían cabinas con vidrio a prueba de balas si el grosor era un indicio de ello. Como sea solo era una muralla y ya, culturalmente hablando era increíble pero fuera de eso no era nada especial, no al menos para ella, porque por las expresiones del resto de su equipo esto parecía la cúspide de la modernidad, vivir en un mundo así cundo tenias el conocimiento de uno mejor era una maldición sin duda, ella no podía esperar todos los proyectos que naruto tenia para su familia.

Link para ver el video de 2 min sobre el estilo de las murallas:

watch?v=bS-uitnXze4

Ino avanzo como le pidieron, pero al dar un paso al frente una alarma sonó y rejas de grueso hierro cayeron a ambos lados del túnel cerrándolo por completo, en menos de lo que shikamaru podía parpadear 10 anbu aparecieron rodeando a Ino por todos lados, el techo incluido.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿qué pasa?" dijo asuma acercándose a la multitud.

Izumo sacó una shuriken gigante y se puso en guardia, cabe resaltar que cinco de los anbu estaban rodeando a Ino dentro de su espacio personal mientras sostenían kunais en su garganta, vientre, corazón, muslos y sobre su cabeza.

"deshaz cualquier jutsu que estés usando en este momento incluido el de transformación y kekke genkai" ordeno un anbu junto a kotetsu quien también estaba listo para la batalla.

"no tengo ningún jutsu activado anbu-san" contestó Ino, ella sabía por qué pasaba esto, en cuanto dio ese paso sintió como si atravesara una pared de chakra, seguramente era parte de un sello sensorial que detectaba si alguien estaba usando chakra para entrar, como medida de precaución de Jutsus de espionaje como el de transformación que menciono el anbu.

"si no quieres cooperar pasamos al segundo paso del protocolo" dijo el anbu sacando una hoja de papel pequeña con un sello en ella, Ino lo reconoció como un sello supresor de chakra, aunque con algo más.

El anbu colocó el sello en la frente de Ino y los anbu se alejaron de ella. Al instante una burbuja lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar a Ino apareció alrededor de ella, en ese momento los sellos en la ropa de Ino brillaron y se desactivaron, esto extraño un poco a Ino, naruto era un genio sin duda.

La burbuja desapareció y el anbu hizo que Ino volviera a pasar por la barrera con los sellos apagados, esta vez nada pasó.

"bien eso era todo, sentimos las molestias" dijo el anbu y desapareció junto con los otros nueve.

"wow" dijo chouji.

"increíble, un sistema de seguridad así…" pensaba el barbón con el cigarro.

"sabes, creo que deberíamos hacer que preguntar por algún sello o etiqueta explosiva sea parte del protocolo" dijo kotetsu a Izumo.

"de hecho lo es, para eso es eso de allá" respondió izumo con una gota de sudor mientras apuntaba hacia una banda transportadora donde todos tenían que dejar sus pertenencias ninja incluyendo todo lo que usara chakra como las etiquetas explosivas, o en este caso, los sellos en la ropa de Ino.

"oh" fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir kotetsu.

El equipo diez firmo su registro de entrada nuevamente a la aldea en la bitácora.

"jeje, perdón por las molestias" dijo kotetsu rascándose la nuca y dejándolos pasar, ya con todo el sistema de seguridad de vuelta a la normalidad.

Ino y su equipo salieron del túnel y se encontraron con un camino más llano que dejaba ver el pueblo a lo lejos, parecía que aún les quedaba el camino que no recorrieron, así que subieron a sus caballos nuevamente y continuaron hasta llegar a la zona poblada de la aldea.

Según parecía, las murallas se habían extendido mucho fuera de la aldea, ahora era más grande, mucho más grande, y parecía tener varios puntos de acceso hacia ella desde el suelo, era curioso, por fuera parecía fuertemente resguardada, pero por dentro solo parecía una simple pared con soportes y escaleras.

Al llegar a la aldea se dirigieron hacia la torre del Hokage para reportarse, los caballos los dejaron atados a un árbol fuera de la torre. Al dirigirse a la oficina de misiones encontraron algo extraño, o al menos para Asuma era extraño, pues ya no estaba la puerta para la oficina de misiones, no, en su lugar había un pasillo con cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado, sobre ellas había un letrero con la leyenda: Misión rango D, C, B y A respectivamente. Ellos entraron en la que indicaba que era para las misiones rango B, como había sido la suya.

"oh, Asuma-san, Hokage-sama lo espera en su oficina" Pero al entrar los mandaron a otra sala.

Un anciano con un cazo de cocina en la espalda los recibió, pero inmediatamente los mandó con el Hokage, un chunin se encontraba en otra mesa junto a la pared con su propio trabajo de oficina, pero Ino pudo sentir el chakra de naruto en él, por lo que eso significaba que se trataba de un clon transformado. Lo confirmó cuando el chunin le giño un ojo y ella se sonrojó con una sonrisa; solo shikamaru se percató de ese gestó y frunció el ceño, se suponía que Ino salía con naruto ¿no?

Para Asuma no pudo ser mejor, iba a dar su reporte a su padre con lujo de detalle una vez que le diera uno superficial y mandara a sus alumnos a sus casas, él no quería que Ino escuchara lo que Asuma quería decirle a su padre, para él era un secreto de rango S que el Hokage necesitaba saber ya, pues por todo lo que vio Ino guardaba muchos secretos, secretos que ponían en peligro la seguridad de la aldea.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina fueron recibidos por la secretaria, aunque esta parecía estar trabajando como nunca en su vida, leía papeles y los acomodaba frenéticamente con sumo cuidado, asuma paso a su lado sin molestarse mucho en pedirle permiso a ella, los chicos también entraron, shikamaru juraría haberla escuchado decir una y otra vez algo como "corre, corre, no quieres ser despedida, trabaja, trabaja" en voz baja mientras la mujer parecía entrar en pánico. Las puertas se abrieron con delicadeza y el equipo diez pasó.

"Hokage-sama, Equipo diez reportándose nuevamente" dijo apenas entro en la habitación, parecía llevar prisa. Sin embargo, el barbón no pudo dar un paso sin antes ver como seis narutos rodeaban al Hokage con escritorios propios ubicados cerca de las paredes de la oficina, tres a cada lado, cada uno concentrado en su propio trabajo y sin prestarle atención a Asuma.

"ah Asuma, que bueno que llegaste, por favor cuéntenme de su misión, ¿cómo les fue?" preguntó el Hokage mientras fumaba su pipa.

Asuma salió de su sorpresa y carraspeó para hablar claramente.

"bueno, podría decirse que la misión fue…" Asuma fue detenido por la palma levantada de hiruzen, esto lo desconcertó un poco.

"lo siento Asuma, me refería a tus genin, me gustaría que ellos me hablaran sobre la misión esta vez" dijo el Hokage. Asuma comenzó a entrar en pánico, sus alumnos no sabían lo que él quería hacer, y no creía que ni si quiera shikamaru se guardara los detalles importantes con Ino presente, él temía lo que su padre pudiese ordenar al saberlo, y si la niña se negaba bueno, la había visto regresar de la muerte, ¿había algo que ellos pudieran hacer para detenerla si se enfadaba o peor? Si decidía huir de la aldea para que no la llevaran a torturar y sacarle toda la información, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿qué debía hacer?

Shikamaru fue señalado por el Hokage para hablar, el niño nervioso dio un paso al frente entendiendo, Asuma sudaba balas.

"¿Cómo debería comenzar Hokage-sama?" pregunto shikamaru de la manera más profesional que pudo, era una molestia que le pidieran estas cosas a él, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, pero el Hokage soltó una risita en contestación.

"¿por qué no me cuentas de principio a fin la misión de manera resumida?" pidió el anciano.

"lo intentaré Hokage-sama" respiró. "Comenzamos la misión corriendo hasta el país del té por unos días, nuestra primera parada fue un restaurante donde conocimos al corredor que debíamos proteger, era un joven tres años mayor que nosotros, su nombre era Idate morino" dijo y la mirada del Hokage se afiló.

Era verdad, con todo el asuntó de Ino Asuma olvidó por completo al chico, al igual que su padre Asuma reconoció al hermano menor de Ibiki del cual se decía que había traicionado a la aldea y encontrado muerto días después. El plan de Asuma era traer por la fuerza a Idate a la aldea como traidor para ser juzgado por el Hokage, era un exshinobi después de todo, y no solo eso, era el mismo que robó la espada del segundo Hokage y a su vez intentó robar el pergamino del primer Hokage.

El Hokage hizo anotaciones de sus preguntas para el final, por ahora escucharía lo que los niños tenían que decir. Shikamaru notó la repentina mirada del Hokage, pero esta desapareció casi tan rápido como llego, como sea él siguió.

"El chico huyó y nos dejó con la cuenta de su comida así que lo perseguimos usando las habilidades de rastreo de Ino, El chico corría demasiado rápido, al encontrarlo lo detuvimos, pero al no tener dinero para reembolsarnos nos marchamos hasta el lugar donde había Ido asuma-sensei. En esa casa el jefe jirocho nos explicó la situación y la misión, y patrullamos el pueblo como lo ordenó Asuma-sensei en busca de actividades sospechosas por parte de los shinobi que la familia rival había contratado" dijo shikamaru hasta que el Hokage lo detuvo de la misma forma que a Asuma.

"entiendo, ahora tu" dijo apuntando a chouji. El gordito dio un paso al frente mientras shikamaru retrocedía.

"bueno.." dijo chouji no estando seguro de cómo proceder. Volteó a ver a shikamaru buscando ayuda moral, shikamaru le asintió con la cabeza, se sabría tarde o temprano, de todas formas, tendrían que decirlo alguna vez. Chouji continuó. "Unos miembros de la familia rival estaban molestando a un señor por su tienda, e Ino les dio una paliza" dijo, el Hokage volteó a ver a Ino quien le estaba robando miradas a uno de los narutos. "pero luego de eso ella se molestó por un comentario de una mujer acerca de que esperaban que la familia que nos contrató ganara la carrera y controlaran el pueblo, así que salió corriendo en dirección al castillo del señor feudal" esto hizo alzar la ceja al Hokage. "cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar ella creo un ejercitó de si misma y se transformó en una versión adulta de ella, entonces fuimos hasta el castillo y ella entro hasta el trono del señor feudal sitiando el castillo con sus clones, entonces negoció con el señor feudal y…" se detuvo no sabiendo como seguir.

"¿y qué?" preguntó el Hokage muy intrigado por lo que la niña había hecho, esperaba que no hubiera insultado al señor feudal de la tierra del té.

"bueno, ella hizo algo así como comprar todo el país y volverse la señora feudal" dijo haciendo que Asuma y Hiruzen abriera mucho los ojos y la voltearan a ver, Asuma no sabía nada de eso. La niña estaba mandando besos a un naruto mientras ponía sus brazos debajo de sus pechos para hacer que resaltaran, esto mientras ella le hacía caras raras al naruto detrás del escritorio quien también devolvía las miradas mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

El Hokage suspiró y le dio una buena inhalación a su pipa.

"continua" dijo el viejo.

"s..si. Bueno, al día siguiente fue el día de la carrera, ella llegó en un carruaje y ordeno que la dejaran participar en la carrera, y así lo hizo, participó para que ninguna de las familias gobernara en ese pueblo nunca más o eso entendí, desde ahí nos separamos hasta…" dijo y el Hokage alzó una ceja. Chouji trago. "hasta que nos encontramos de nuevo mientras ella peleaba con un shinobi rango S"

"pppprppfff" el Hokage escupió su té que se estaba tomando para lidiar con el dolor de cabeza que esto le estaba provocando. "¿QUÉ?" gritó Hiruzen y chouji se asustó un poco. Hizuren se tranquilizó mientras respiraba con lentitud para calmarse. "está bien, está bien, será mejor que el resto lo cuente ella, gracias chouji-kun" dijo y chouji asintió retrocediendo un paso. El Hokage se recargaba en su mano mientras se masajeaba los parpados. "por favor, continua Ino-kun" dijo, pero nadie respondió. "Ino" dijo de nuevo el Hokage pero nada. Asuma y sus genin voltearon a verla, pero ya no estaba, la buscaban con la mirada, pero no había rastro de ella. "¡INO!" Gritó el Hokage de repente golpeando su mesa.

"¿¡QUÉ, qué!?" Gritó Ino de repente saliendo de detrás del sillón bruscamente con el cabello alborotado y la ropa desalineada.

Todos se le quedaron viendo mientras un Naruto atolondrado se levantaba frente a Ino con cara de idiota e igual de despeinado que ella, solo que este también tenía labial por todos lados.

El Hokage se le quedo viendo por un momento, pensamientos calientes pasando por su cabeza, pero no era momento de eso.

"háblame de tu pelea con el ninja de clase S" ordeno mirándola con fiereza.

"¿eh? ¿solo era eso? Si, un canoso inmortal y un pinocho de greñas rojas, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Sasori creo, ahora no molesten" dijo ella volviendo a su comida. El clon del rubio fue empujado al suelo nuevamente mientras todos veían como una mano de él trataba de agarrarse del borde el sillón. Pero cuando lo logró un espasmo la hizo volver a al suelo.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Sasori de la arena roja!?" dijo Hiruzen con los ojos abiertos, además, ¿había ella dicho que aparte peleó contra alguien inmortal?

"MJM sip" respondió ella como si tuviera la nariz tapada.

Asuma fue hasta ella y la levantó por la parte de atrás de la blusa, Ino pataleaba en busca de su naruto pero Asuma no la dejo. Al final Ino cruzó los brazos y con un puchero la bajaron para que hablara. El clon besuqueado regreso con los pelos parados a su escritorio mientras sonreía descaradamente a los otros clones.

"pinche suertudo" pensaron todos.

"explícate" ordenó el Hokage. Ino bufó y se reacomodó el cabello mientras comenzaba a hablar.

"¿qué quiere que le diga? Eso paso, los enfrenté y los maté, fin" dijo sacudiéndose la ropa, pero ya era tarde, ya estaba toda arrugada.

"INO" dijo Asuma en amenaza.

"bien, bien… cielos" dijo en molestia. "mientras estaba corriendo a la meta un ninja de ame me interceptó, parecía ser el jounin sensei de su equipo, porque entre él y sus genin quisieron atacarme, pero no me pudieron hacer nada"

"wooooooooooo"

"¡SIII!"

"¡INO, INO, INO, INO!"

Todos los clones de naruto comenzaron a ovacionarla y a chiflar como chivas locas mientras Ino ponía cara de suficiencia.

-poff-

El Hokage lanzó un kunai a uno de los clones haciendo que explotara.

"¿alguien más?" preguntó sacando otro kunai.

"meh" "al fin que ni quería" "viejo amargado" "tu mama" susurraban los clones enfurruñados.

"continua" dijo el Hokage, Asuma también escuchaba con atención, esa era una parte que él no sabía. Ino también se molestó porque callaran a sus fans.

"si, bueno, los hubiera matado ahí mismo, me daban ganas, el jounin presumía tanto de su espadita del espíritu del rayo que me daban ganas de metérsela por el…"

"Ino" reprendió Asuma.

"¿qué?"

"lenguaje" dijo él. Sin embargo, esto intrigó al Hokage, tenía pensado dejar las preguntas al final, pero esto ameritaba un seguimiento.

"lenguaje dice. Como sea"

"¿qué le paso a la espada?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Se la llevó, escapo cuando lanzó un pergamino para invocar a dos sujetos que usaban una capa negra con nubes rojas, eran Sasori de la arena roja y Hidan el hashinista inmortal, ambos ninjas de rango S" El Hokage asintió, había oído de sasori el nieto de su vieja conocida chijo, pero no de este nuevo personaje Hidan.

"Interesante, continua" Dijo Naruto quien sorprendió a todos apareciendo de repente recargado en una ventana. Todos se sorprendieron, contaron los clones y en efecto, este naruto era nuevo.

En ese momento Ino se puso seria, era información que tenía guardada para naruto exclusivamente, pero si él estaba de acuerdo en que todos los presentes escucharan entonces así lo haría ella. Todos notaron la repentina seriedad de Ino cuando ella asintió a naruto.

"¿por qué con el si?" se preguntaba asuma.

"ambos pertenecían a una organización llamada akatsuki, Su principal base se encuentra en ame, se compone exclusivamente de shinobis de rango S, todos y cada uno de ellos siendo monstruos por si mismos" Naruto y el Hokage asintieron.

"si se compone solo ninjas rango S el líder debe ser alguien sumamente fuerte para poder controlarlos a todos, o su causa debe ser tan grande y ambiciosa como para convencerlos de seguirlo o seguirla" dijo naruto al Hokage, este le asintió.

"¿de cuántos miembros se compone akatsuki? Preguntó naruto.

"está formada por nueve miembros, entre ellos se encuentra el traidor Itachi uchiha"

Eso sacó de balance a Asuma, había oído hablar de lo monstruosamente fuerte que era Itachi, pensar que alguien como él estaba en una organización tan peligrosa.

"entre ellos también esta kakuzu de los 5 corazones, ex shinobi de taki, de quien se dice es inmortal, con cientos de batallas en su lista, peleo incluso con el primer Hokage. Luego esta deidara el bombardero loco, ex shinobi de Iwa, su jutsu es la arcilla explosiva, la moldea y es capaz de controlarla como marionetas. También esta kisame hoshigaki, ex shinobi de kiri, portador de la espada samehada, con ella puede absorber chakra en cantidades masivas. Después tenemos a zetsu" Naruto frunció el ceño ante ese nombre. "es el más débil de todos, es un tipo de planta humanoide blanco y negro con una recubierta parecida una planta atrapa moscas. Después tenemos a Konan, el ángel de papel de ame, tiene un kekke genkai de papel, reside en ame junto al líder de la organización. Por último, está el líder de akatsuki, se hace llamar pain, es el más poderoso de todos los miembros, sus habilidades físicas están a la par con cualquiera de los otros miembros, pero eso no es su principal característica, su mayor poder es…" Ino se detuvo, miró a naruto para comprobar si estaba seguro, él asintió y ella hablo. "es que posee el rinnegan"

Naruto frunció aún más el ceño, otro rinnegan, eso sería un problema.

"espera, ¿el rinnegan? ¿Qué eso no era un mito?" preguntó Asuma un poco incrédulo, pero antes de recibir alguna respuesta Ino continuó.

"los dos miembros restantes era Hidan el inmortal, resultado de un culto hashinista que con un ritual volvió inmortal a este hombre, solo que lo único que le importaba era matar personas para su Dios, lo mate. Y al final estaba Sasori de la arena roja, ex shinobi de Suna, asesino del tercer kazekage y principal recaudador de información, era el maestro de espías de la organización, junto a zetsu que puede infiltrarse en cualquier lado sin ser descubierto tenían gran conocimiento acerca de todas las aldeas. Sin embargo, aparentemente hay alguien tras la sombras, Sasori sospechaba que este personaje posiblemente podría ser el verdadero líder de akatsuki tras las sombras, pero nada más. Y por último, un dato que quizá les interese Hokage-sama, orochimaru el sanin serpiente también fue miembro de esta organización por un tiempo" esto alarmó a Hiruzen. "pero la abandonó después de un tiempo, el motivo no es claro, eso es todo"

Terminó, y todos en la habitación estaban estupefactos, bueno, todos menos naruto, todos los demás tenían una sola pregunta que el Hokage se encargó de expresar.

"y dime, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?" preguntó, pero al instante los miembros restantes del equipo 10 sintieron nauseas, las imágenes aún estaban muy vividas en su memoria.

"de los recuerdos de sasori una vez que lo mate, soy un yamanaka ¿recuerda?" contestó ella despreocupadamente, pero sus compañeros la miraron como la mentirosa que era, aunque técnicamente era verdad, solo que ellos no lo comprendían.

"ya veo" dijo el Hokage recargando su barbilla en sus manos cruzadas, toda la noticia había hecho parecer que la misión cambió de clasificación B a clase S en un momento, pero algo aun no cuadraba para naruto, y para que el Hokage comprendiera dijo su hilo de pensamiento en voz alta.

"El líder de Akatsuki es de ame, se me hace difícil pensar que Hanzo de la salamandra deje que una organización así opere en su tierra sin supervisión, hay que ser un líder patético e incompetente para dejar que uno de tus hombres opere una organización secreta escupiendo en tu autoridad cada vez que quiera" El comentario hizo toser al Hokage por alguna razón. "Pero si él lo sabe, puede que Hanzo sea el líder supremo de esa organización, y puede que él sea el hombre tras las sombras que menciono Sasori" dijo viendo a Ino y luego al Hokage. Ambos asintieron en comprensión. "y como dijiste que un jounin de Ame tenía un pergamino especial para invocar miembros de akatsuki parece ser el caso, incluso me atrevería a decir que akatsuki es la fuerza élite de Ame, lista para solucionar problemas difíciles y acabar con oponentes complicados como tú" dijo viendo a Ino, pero ella tenía su propio hilo de pensamiento.

"en realidad, lo primero que me dijeron es que eran una organización mercenaria, y cada uno de ellos aun portaba sus itayates de sus respectivas aldeas, solo que con una línea cortando el símbolo de estas, hasta donde pude saber no están afiliados a ninguna aldea. Puede que sea verdad que Hanzo de la salamandra sea su líder, pero incluso el líder Pain tiene su itayate de Ame rayado, por lo que parece ser un ex shinobi de Ame, así que ellos no saben que sirven al líder de Ame, en la perspectiva de todos los miembros, ellos son una organización independiente" dijo Ino, ante esto Naruto asintió. Él podía saber todo lo que Ino sabe con una sola mordida, pero era más divertido así.

"en resumen, son una organización compuesta de ninjas rango S, operan bajo el líder de Ame, y no sabemos su propósito" pensaba Asuma, shikamaru y chouji sintieron que no era su lugar estar ahí, se sentía como un consejo de guerra, shikamaru no mantuvo su mirada aburrida y de molestia por una vez, su principal interés era saber por qué naruto estaba ahí y por qué parecía como si él fuera la autoridad máxima en la sala. "¿supiste cuál era su propósito?" preguntó Asuma, Ino era una cosa, pero esto parecía mucho más importante ahora. La rubia asintió, y luego miró a naruto.

"tienen varios propósitos, cada uno de ellos depende del anterior, para alcanzar el objetivo final de akatsuki estos propósitos secundarios se tienen que llevar a cabo, el más difícil de ellos, es capturar a todas las bestias de colas, a todos los bijuus" dijo Ino mirando seriamente a naruto, sabía que era poderoso, pero no estaba segura si alguien con otro rinnegan podría derrotarlo, ella no quería saberlo.

Todos abrieron los ojos, eso era ciertamente preocupante, una organización criminal con el poder de todas las bestias de colas.

"¿por qué quieren hacerlo?" dijo Hiruzen, nadie le tocaría un dedo a naruto.

"es parte de sus planes, los quieren para sellarlos en una super arma de la que ellos puedan disponer cuando les plazca, pero eso no es lo peor" dijo haciendo que todos escucharan expectantes.

"¿y qué es?" preguntó asuma.

"los bijuus son solo una parte en sus planes, cada uno individualmente tiene sus propias metas y objetivos, pero en cuanto a la organización en general, su principal meta se divide en tres etapas, la primera es hacer mucho dinero, la segunda es usar ese dinero para formar un ejército mercenario tan grande como jamás se ha visto" dijo ino antes de ser interrumpida.

"espera, ¿quieren formar su propia aldea? eso es lo que hacen todas las aldeas shinobi, reciben misiones y se les paga a cambio, ¿es eso?" preguntó Asuma recargado en la pared, parecía que esto iba para largo.

"nada de eso" contesto Ino mirando de lado a Asuma, el hombre se sintió de pronto como un niño que abrió la boca cuando no debía. "en lo absoluto es el objetivo de akatsuki, al contrario" dijo.

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó el Hokage.

"¿no es obvio?" dijo naruto de brazos cruzados y de forma seria, todos los presentes lo miraron esperando una explicación.

"cuida tus modales niño, no es a cualquiera a quien interrumpes" dijo Asuma molesto por ver como naruto se burlaba del Hokage.

"está bien Asuma, Naruto-kun, por favor explícate" pidió el Hokage haciendo que su hijo frunciera el ceño, ¿iba a dejar que le pasaran por encima tan fácil?, como sea, naruto se explicó mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Para una nación que posee una poderosa aldea ninja el negocio de los shinobi es primordial para su economía, las aldeas ganan muchísimo dinero participando en conflictos internos y con las naciones fronterizas, así contribuyen a la economía y al desarrollo de las naciones en cuestión, en otras palabras, para asegurar la estabilidad económica, las guerras se convierten en un mal necesario" decía naruto, shikamaru y chouji abrieron los ojos ante esta nueva información, ambos se pusieron a pensar en su realidad, ¿era esto a lo que anhelaban? ¿esto les esperaba?, naruto siguió. "sin embargo, en la actualidad solo ha habido conflictos menores, no ha habido grades guerras como en el pasado, las aldeas se han reducido por ahorrar dinero, y en las más débiles muchos ninja han perdido su utilidad al no recibir una paga justa por las misiones que realizan"

"espera, eso no es verdad, un shinobi no solo es eso, son los guardianes de sus aldeas, son héroes para su gente, no ensucies la profesión del shinobi, un ninja no renunciaría a proteger su aldea solo porque no le pagan como le gustaría" dijo Asuma comenzando a molestarse, sus alumnos ponían una cara que no le agradaba, ante esto naruto lo miro de manera aburrida, como si un niño impertinente se metiera en una conversación de adultos.

"los shinobi existen para pelear, arriesgan su vida por sus tierras ¿y cómo son recompensados?, las cinco grandes naciones siguen siendo potencias gracias a sus aldeas, viven estables por las misiones que reciben de otras tierras, pero, no es así para las naciones más pequeñas, mantener a una aldea ninja requiere de mucho dinero, esos costos son los mismos ya sea en tiempos de guerra o de paz" dijo naruto.

"¿y que tiene que ver eso con el propósito de esa organización" dijo asuma ya molesto, solo se iban por las ramas. Ino lo miró como si fuera un tonto, y ella continuó con la explicación.

"si una aldea shinobi no recibe suficientes misiones, y si se minimiza drásticamente no será capaz de protegerse de conflictos eventuales, que es seguro que van a llegar, ahí es donde entra akatsuki, por el bien de esas aldeas en crisis akatsuki aceptará dinero para organizar guerras, guerras entre otras aldeas shinobi cuyo resultado beneficie a las aldeas que contratan, primero aceptarán hacer todo tipo de conflictos, eso hasta que con el tiempo comiencen a monopolizar el mercado bélico, luego usaran a los bijuus para causar nuevas guerras mundiales, y así conseguir con ello el monopolio completo, controlaran todas las guerras, cuando eso suceda, las cinco grandes naciones colapsaran, el número de sus shinobi se verá tan reducido que no tendrán más opción que depender de akatsuki, y solo entonces alcanzaran su meta final" todos tragaban saliva sabiendo qué se venía. "el último paso… el dominio mundial"

EL Hokage abrió los ojos, con todo eso era más que necesario poner un alto a esa organización cuanto antes, era un peligro no solo para Konoha, sino para el mundo entero.

Naruto por otro lado se encontraba pensativo, dejo de escuchar cuando se mencionó lo de usar a los bijuus para causar guerras, porque la única forma de unificar el poder de los bijuus era encerrándolos en la estatua del gedo mazoo, si el líder de esta organización tenía el rinnegan entonces también podría invocarla, y si los planes que tenían eran verdad, entonces ni el líder ni la organización tenían idea de lo que pasaría si encerraban a todos los bijuus en la estatua, les saldría el tiro por la culata, si liberaban al juubi entonces todo el mundo peligraría. Pensamientos similares pasaban por la mente de Kurama, revivir al juubi era algo que nadie debía hacer, no de nuevo. Pero esa información se la guardaría para si, Ino también debía saberlo.

"¿Qué piensas naruto?" preguntó el Hokage, Asuma se seguía preguntando el por qué le seguía pidiendo su opinión. Naruto lo miró, y suspiró.

"lo que deberías hacer es mandar una carta a todas las grandes aldeas shinobi con la información sobre akatsuki, y de sus planes también, pídeles que ellas notifiquen a las aldeas más pequeñas que tengan afiliadas y luego haz lo mismo, también sería buena idea notificar de todo esto al país del hierro, será bueno que ellos también estén enterados por si los buscan a ellos también, diles que se preparen, que fortalezcan sus defensas y que protejan a sus jinchurikis"

Ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo, ¿que era un jinchuriki?, es lo que pensaba shikamaru.

"espera, ¿por qué avisarles? Tenemos esta información, hay que aprovecharla, cuando akatsuki les quite sus bijuus y reduzca sus filas junto con sus secretos entonces Konoha estará en una posición más ventajosa" dijo Asuma, se le hacía muy tonto, tenían la información, tenían la ventaja.

"¿y que harás cuando las aldeas estén tan débiles que decidan contratar a akatsuki para venir a Konoha con ocho bijuus tras sus espaldas? No puedes con un solo shinobi de rango S, ¿Qué harás contra un ejército con el poder de ocho bijuus?" cuestiono Naruto molesto. Asuma no tuvo respuesta, pero siguiendo la ley del más fuerte quiso imponer su opinión sobre la lógica del rubio.

"escucha enano, ya me cansaste, no se quién te crees que eres pero como jounin tomo esto como una insubordinación en la cadena de mand... pff" Lastima que no supiera quien era el más fuerte en la habitación.

Asuma fue golpeado en el estomago por un anbu y la guardia personal del Hokage bajó también para inmovilizar a Asuma.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué es esto?" dijo Asuma siendo sometido.

"no dejaremos que ponga un solo dedo sobre Naruto-sama" dijo un anbu con máscara de Oso, si asuma no estuviera con la cabeza pegada al suelo habría notado los ojos rojo sangre del anbu, tres tomoes negros giraban amenazantemente en ellos. Asuma miró a su padre, pidiendo con la mirada una explicación.

"lo siento asuma-kun, te presento a mi nuevo comandante jounin, aunque su cargo oficial sigue siendo el de un genin, él junto a shikaku han probado ser lo suficientemente aptos como para portar el puesto, y al igual que shikaku, ahora tienen autoridad sobre todos los jounin y anbu de Konoha, su autoridad es solo superada por el Hokage mismo, teniendo el mismo rango que el comandante jounin shikaku y el comandante anbu dragón" explico el Hokage señalando a Naruto, Asuma abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

"wow, ¿en serio? Jeje, sabía que serias grande, pero no pensé que tan pronto" dijo Ino yendo a besar a naruto. "je, felicidades comandante" dijo seductoramente. "hay muchas cosas de las que me tienes que poner al día" dijo como si no estuvieran sometiendo a su jounin-sensei detrás de ella.

"no te preocupes, lo haré" dijo apartándola un poco, Naruto observó que Asuma dejo de forcejear, así que lo liberó. "eso es suficiente, parece que aprendió la lección, pueden retirarse" dijo a los anbu y estos desaparecieron nuevamente con un HA.

Suficiente, era suficiente, quería decirlo en privado, pero ni hablar, sacaría la sopa ahí mismo y expondría lo que quería decir todo este tiempo desde que salieron del país del té, al diablo.

"Hokage-sama, durante la misión Ino también…"

Asuma no terminó de hablar, Ino lo miró fijamente y como aún estaba frente a él lo silenció hipnotizándolo con su mirada, no, no, eso no lo tenían que saber aún.

"¿qué dices Asuma?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Ino también ganó la carrera y se convirtió en la nueva señora feudal del país del Té" dijo en trance.

"si, eso también me estaba preguntando, ¿cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó el hokage a Ino.

"naruto-kun me dio mucho dinero para el viaje, pensé que sería suficiente para comprar el país entero" dijo sonriendo sacando un pergamino y extendiéndolo, un pof bastó para que apareciera un tesoro como ninguno. Al Hokage casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas, luego miró a naruto.

"no es tan difícil, alguien con una afinidad a la tierra tan grande como el segundo Hokage la tenía al agua podría hacerlos también" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "tómalo si quieres, eso cubrirá la nueva muralla y otros gastos con el señor feudal" dijo despreocupadamente.

El Hokage ya no quiso lidiar con más cosas, suficientes preocupaciones por un día, primero una misión rango B convirtiéndose en rango S, luego una organización criminal terrorista, y ahora un niño que podía tener riqueza infinita, si, definitivamente suficientes sorpresas por hoy.

"Asuma, quiero que hagas un informe redactado sobre la misión y lo entregues después ¿entendido?" ordeno al jounin en trance.

"entendido" dijo.

"bien, pueden retirarse"

El quipo diez abandono la oficina, Naruto acompaño a Ino en el camino mientras un clon de ambos jalaban los caballos, el resto del equipo se había Ido con la orden de llegar a sus casas directamente a dormir.

"y dime, ¿Qué hay sobre la muralla?" preguntó ino mientras caminaban a casa.

"así, sobre eso"

-La mañana que Ino se fue de la aldea-

Ino acababa de partir a toda velocidad, Naruto aún estaba parado junto con Hinata viéndola hasta que alcanzó a su equipo.

"je, bueno amorcito tengo que ir con mi equipo, buena suerte hoy con el tuyo, te amo" dijo despidiendo a Naruto con un beso en la mejilla, el rubio sonrió al ver partir a Hinata también, pero cuando se fue Naruto volvió a mirar en la dirección en donde se fue Ino.

"nada mal niño" dijo una voz, naruto volteo en dirección a la voz y miró a uno de los cuidadores de la puerta sonreírle con el mismo orgullo que un padre tendría por su hijo ganando algo.

"¿perdón?" dijo naruto.

"vamos deja de molestarlo" dijo el otro sujeto.

"¿qué? ¿no lo viste? Este niño tiene a dos lindas señoritas comiendo de su mano, es un héroe para todos los hombres" le respondió el primer sujeto.

"si, pero no es para tanto, aun es un niño al igual que las otras dos, ya crecerán y terminaran con esos juegos" dijo el segundo.

"a mi se me hace que estas celoso, lo que deberías hacer es pedirle consejos al chico ya que ninguna de las chicas que has tratado de invitar a salir este mes te ha dado un si" dijo acusatoriamente el primer hombre. En este punto Naruto se acercó a los dos tipos.

"eso no… eso no tiene nada que ver, solo digo que aun son jóvenes" dijo refunfuñando y cruzando los brazos. Naruto ya estaba prácticamente frente a ellos, del otro lado de la ventanilla.

"no le hagas caso, tu sigue así muchacho, cumple el sueño de todos los hombres" dijo el primer hombre a Naruto, este solo lo vio con una ceja levantada.

"eh, si, claro" dijo con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

"soy Izumo por cierto" dijo el primer hombre ahora identificado como Izumo mientras extendía una mano hacia naruto.

"soy Uzumaki Naruto, es un gusto" dijo el rubio estrechando la mano de Izumo.

"este celoso de aquí es Kotetsu, no le hagas caso" dijo apuntando con el pulgar a Kotetsu.

"oye" reclamo Kotetsu.

Naruto quería dejar el tema de conversación, le dio lastima lo sensible que era Kotetsu ante su falta de suerte con las chicas.

"¿y ustedes siempre cuidan las puertas?" preguntó naruto

"no realmente, cambiamos turnos con otras tareas, tu has de ser un genin, los chunin y jounin tienen otras tareas aparte de las misiones, nosotros estamos aquí tres días a la semana, pero nos vamos rolando entre la puerta norte, este y sur" dijo Izumo siguiendo a naruto.

"ya veo, ha de ser bastante difícil estar aquí sin hacer nada" dijo naruto compadeciendo un poco a los dos sujetos.

"algo así, es bastante aburrido de hecho" dijo Kotetsu adentrándose en la plática. "es tan aburrido que en ocasiones quisiera que alguien entrara por esa puerta y armara un alboroto para perseguirlo y pelar un poco, así al menos sería más interesante"

"¿perseguirlo? ¿qué no tienen algún protocolo para eso?" preguntó naruto extrañado.

"sí, pero el protocolo estándar es hacer retroceder al enemigo hasta cerrar las puertas y esperar a que lleguen refuerzos, aunque si un enemigo de rango A o superior se infiltra bueno, lo más seguro es que nos mate o algo" dijo despreocupadamente.

"hablan como si ustedes fueran la única defensa de la aldea" dijo naruto.

"bueno, seriamos la segunda, la primera es la muralla" dijo señalando la gran puerta.

Y ahora que naruto le prestaba más atención, bueno… era patético por decirlo de manera amable, la muralla no parecía una en lo más mínimo. Si, era muy alta, pero apenas tenía el grosor de una persona acostada, casi dos metros, y no tenia ninguna defensa, solo era una pared sobre la que podían caminar, ni siquiera merecía que la llamaran muralla, por lo que si, cualquier jursu ofensivo de rango B y adiós muralla.

"si… ya veo" dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca. "viejo en serio que a veces cuestiono tu inteligencia" pensó naruto para si hablando del Hokage.

"y eso…, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no tienes que reunirte con tu equipo o algo así?" dijo Izumo, la conversación fue buena pero el niño era un genin, tenia que hacer cosas de genin, y quizá solo los usaba para no hacer sus deberes de genin, aunque Izumo no lo culpaba, las misiones de rango D apestaban.

"de hecho si, un gusto conocerlos chicos, nos vemos" dijo y desapareció. Ambos se quedaron impresionados, no hubo una nube de humo ni nada glamoroso, solo un momento estaba, y al otro ya no, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

"oye, ¿ese no era el jutsu del yondaime o si?" preguntó Kotetsu con los ojos muy abiertos.

"no creo, según escuche el yondaime desaparecía en un destello amarillo por eso le llamaban el flash amarillo" respondió Izumo igual de perplejo.

"ajaah" fue lo más inteligente que salió de la boca de Kotetsu.

-En la oficina del Hokage-

Naruto apareció remplazándose con uno de sus clones, el Hokage sintió la repentina aparición de chakra y miró al que hace un momento era un clon del rubio.

"viejo tenemos que hablar" dijo naruto acercándose al Hokage.

"¿Qué sucede naruto-kun?" dijo el Hokage extrañado por el repentino comportamiento del rubio, hace apenas unos minutos que habían dejado la oficina de misiones para regresar al papeleo habitual y naruto comenzó a actuar raro de repente.

"viejo, no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir, pero tus murallas son un asco" dijo, directo al grano.

"¿Qué dices? ¿porqué?" contestó Hiruzen un poco ofendido sin saber que pasaba.

"vengo de despedir a Ino, y mientras estaba ahí note como las murallas no eran más que paredes altas y ya, cielos ni siquiera pueden llamarse a sí mismas murallas, con el grueso que tienen cualquier gran invocación podría destruirla, y estoy seguro que cualquier jutsu ofensivo de rango B o superior puede ser capaz de perforarla, es simplemente patética" dijo naruto, el Hokage tomo esto como un berrinche del rubio, pero deteniéndose un momento a pensar, naruto no había sido más que inteligente desde que le dio su rango de genin, ya no era el niño tarado que conocía, y hasta ahora todos sus hilos de pensamiento habían asombrado y ayudado a la aldea de una u otra forma, incluso a él mismo, ya había decidido confiarle algunos registro de misión importantes, así que si ahora venía a él con un berrinche como ese debía ser por una buena razón, y esa era que, o naruto quería quejarse de algo y no sabía cómo comenzar, o lo que decía era verdad y las murallas eran un punto débil de la aldea que no cumplía para nada con su función. Así que el Hokage lo considero.

"¿en verdad crees eso naruto-kun?" preguntó el Hokage.

"así es, si alguien quisiera invadirnos bastaría con que arrojaran algo grande y pesado a la muralla en la mitad superior y esta se caería sola" dijo naruto poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio.

"bueno, la muralla está bien vigilada y protegida día y noche" dijo Hiruzen, y era verdad.

"¿en serio?, hasta donde yo sabía los pobladores no debían proteger la muralla, era la muralla la que debía proteger a los pobladores" dijo naruto, y el Hokage debía admitir que naruto tenía razón, una cosa era vigilarla, pero otra era tener que protegerla, se suponía que la muralla era su escudo, su primera línea de defensa, hasta ahora nunca había puesto atención a ese detalle, y ahora que lo pensaba era en extremo importante que la muralla fuera lo más resistente posible. El Hokage miró a naruto.

"¿y que sugieres?" preguntó, esperaba algo como aumentar los guardias o hacer más torres de vigilancia, pero nunca se esperó lo que naruto iba a decir.

"hay que tirarla y hacer otra" dijo y eso desconcertó al Hokage.

"¿qué? Naruto-kun eso no es algo tan fácil de hacer" dijo el Hokage tratando de hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

"no te preocupes, ya tengo todo en mi cabeza, todos los detalles ya están ordenados y listos, por lo pronto reúne al consejo de la aldea, ya que también lo quiero discutir con ellos, en especial con los líderes de cada clan" dijo naruto todo pasaba tan rápido que el Hokage no tenía tiempo de hacer ninguna pregunta. "y también manda a llamar a todos los shinobi que tengas con afinidad a la tierra, y trata de meterlos a todos en las cámaras del consejo también, yo volveré con los planos para mostrárselos en una hora, ah y también consigue un mapa del terreno cercano a la aldea por favor, Gracias viejo" dijo y salió corriendo, Hiruzen solo se quedó allí estupefacto, no entendió mucho pero parecía que naruto tenía algo grande entre manos.

El Hokage se levantó de su silla, se acercó a la ventana para contemplar sus muros, se puso a pensar en qué tanto soportarían un ataque enemigo, y por más que no quisiera admitirlo, Naruto tenía razón, no eran muros hechos para soportar ataques, solo parecían servir para delimitar el área de la aldea, con demasiados puntos ciegos, y pocos lugares de vigilancia, era increíble que alguien no los hubiera atacado ya con ese carente nivel de vigilancia, Konoha era la más fuerte de las cinco grandes naciones por su poder ofensivo, creando monstruos en cada generación, el equipo Tobirama en los inicios de la aldea, los tres grandes sanin, los 6 mensajeros de la muerte, entre los cuales estaban el flash amarillo y la habanero sangriento, junto con el dúo blanco hiashi y hana Hyuga, y los demonios de ojos rojos Fugaku y mikoto uchiha, además del trio inoshikacho. Luego llegaron la bestia verde y el ninja copia, y hasta ahora habían servido como disuasores de guerra, las aldeas no atacaban a Konoha por el temor de ser masacrados por estos shinobi de élite. Sin embargo, fuera de eso, no tenían nada, no hacían grandes exportaciones como iwa o suna, no tenían ningún sistema de defensa natural como kumo o kiri, todo lo que tenían eran shinobis, fuertes y poderosos shinobis, si lo que decía naruto era verdad y podía fortificar aún más la aldea, entonces quizá podrían dedicar menos esfuerzo en crear monstruos y aumentarlo en mejorar otros aspectos, con una buena defensa no necesitarían tanto ataque, y sería un paso más hacia la paz.

Con todo esto en su mente el hokage tomo su decisión.

"anbu" llamó y dos anbu aparecieron detrás de él inclinados y listos para obedecer a su señor, sin voltear a verlos Hiruzen les dio sus órdenes. "uno de ustedes avise a todos los miembros del consejo de la aldea civil y shinobi que habrá una reunión en una hora, y otro vaya a reunir a todos los shinobi con alta afinidad a la tierra también y díganles que se reúnan en las cámaras del consejo en una hora también"

"HA" dijeron los anbu antes de desaparecer para cumplir con sus órdenes.

Mientras los anbu cumplían su misión Naruto les explicó todo a sus chicas.

"así que quieres fortificar la aldea ¿eh?" dijo Tenten quien se encontraba entrenando con su equipo.

"si, así que también ustedes deberían venir" les dijo naruto.

"considéralo hecho, será algo interesante" dijo anko riendo mientras almorzaba con sus compañeros de trabajo.

"jeje, Naruto-kun no puede quedarse quieto verdad" dijo Hinata riendo para sí misma mientras meditaba en su campo de entrenamiento con su equipo también.

"je, es que pensé, imagina lo increíble que será en mil años cuando encuentren estas murallas y sirvan como ruinas turísticas" dijo naruto riendo, esto les saco una gota de sudor a sus novias.

"je, bueno Naru-chan, ahí estaremos" dijo anko mandando besos psicológicos a su rubio favorito y terminando el enlace.

Anko terminó su comida de la manera más refinada que Inoichi e Ibiki habían visto hacerlo a alguien jamás. Justo entonces un anbu apareció detrás de Inoichi, le dijo algo y se fue, el rubio suspiro.

"lo siento chicos, tengo que irme, el Hokage convocó a una reunión del consejo" dijo para terminar su almuerzo y retirarse mientras ambos lo observaban.

"oye" dijo anko a Ibiki quien también había terminado.

"¿mm?"

"¿tú tienes alta afinidad a la tierra verdad?"

"si, ¿por?"

"jeje, eso pensé" anko se puso de pie. "ven sígueme, algo me dice que también nos necesitaran en esa reunión" dijo anko comenzando a caminar, Ibiki no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que se encogió de hombros y la siguió. Para su sorpresa en el camino apareció un anbu diciéndole lo mismo que le dijeron a Inoichi.

-en las cámaras del consejo-

Todos los que el Hokage había llamado se encontraban ahí, entre ellos estaban todos los miembros del consejo shinobi, civil y asesores sentados en sus respectivos asientos. También estaban todos los jounin y chunin que tenían gran afinidad a la tierra parados y recargados en las paredes esperando que el Hokage les dijera el motivo de la reunión, algunos anbu también estaban presentes. Todos hablaban con sus conocidos mientras esperaban a que alguien dijera el motivo de la reunión, solo anko tenía bocadillos, palitos de dango que nadie sabía de donde sacaba.

Pronto las puertas de la sala se abrieron nuevamente, la manera en que lo hicieron fue tan estruendosa que absolutamente todos dejaron lo que hacían para voltear a ver, en esta ocasión no había anbus cuidando la puerta, porque ya había bastantes anbu dentro también, así que cuando Naruto, Tenten y Hinata entraron nadie los detuvo, aunque más de uno alzó una ceja. Hiashi no estaba muy contento por ver a su hija con naruto ahí, él iba a replicar, pero naruto hablo antes.

"¿ya están todos?" preguntó naruto acercándose a la gran mesa.

"todos los que pediste, eh, naruto-kun, ¿qué hacen ellas aquí?" preguntó el Hokage.

"¿de qué hablas? Te dije que se necesitarían todos los que tuvieran alta afinidad a la tierra" respondió naruto mientras tomaba el único asiento que quedaba vacío.

"¿qué crees que haces? Tú no eres miembro del consejo asqueroso demonio" dijo un miembro del consejo civil justo antes de que hiashi pensara lo mismo. EL Hokage miró el problema que podría darse a continuación así que decidió ignorar al hombre y seguir con su pregunta.

"¿ellas también lo tienen?" preguntó Hiruzen, ¿su respuesta?

Tenten y Hinata extendieron los brazos al frente y con un gesto rápido alzaron dos dedos hacia arriba. De inmediato dos sillas más se alzaron junto a naruto, ambas hechas de roca que parecía haber sido labrada finamente, cada una parecía un trono por derecho propio.

"oh" fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir el Hokage.

La acción no pasó desapercibida para nadie, los hombres y mujeres que se enorgullecían de su control sobre su elemento tierra se preguntaban si podrían hacer eso así de rápido sin posiciones de manos. Hiashi se permitió alzar una ceja, él podía ver claramente como todos los miembros de su clan, que eran la gran mayoría, abrieron los ojos a ver a su hija desterrada hacer una proeza así con suma facilidad. Por el estilo de combate que los Hyuga empleaban se podía decir que era diseñado para personas con afinidad a la tierra, ya que era rígido y preciso, al contrario de los inuzuka quienes optaban por la velocidad y lo salvaje, a ellos les iba más el fuego. Los murmullos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, pero Naruto viendo cómo todo se convertiría en una discusión de él contra el consejo decidió comenzar a hablar y empezar de una vez.

"bien, entonces podemos iniciar" dijo mirando a todos los que estaban ahí. "Convoque a esta reunión debido a un problema preocupante"

"¿tu nos convocaste? Que absurdo, alguien como tu no tiene el derecho a…"

El hombre del consejo que hablo fue silenciado por una máscara de piedra que le tapó la boca, cortesía de Hinata quien uso una parte de su silla para ello.

"continua naruto-kun" dijo mientras le sonreía a su rubio, el hombre trataba de quitarse la mascarilla y todos vieron a la pequeña niña con un poco de preocupación, algunos otros asombrados y otros más bien apenados.

"em, si, jeje, gracias" Naruto comenzó a hablar mientras Hinata sonreía con una mirada que prometía dolor a quien lo interrumpiera. "como decía, los convoque por un asunto de extrema importancia" se detuvo para asegurarse de que todos le prestaban atención. "si están aquí es porque ustedes son los shinobi con la mayor afinidad a la tierra o son miembros del consejo de la aldea, en cuyo caso son las personas que se necesitan para arreglar esta situación" dijo, en ello Inoichi lo interrumpió para preguntar su propia duda.

"¿y qué problema sería ese?" preguntó con sincera duda, hasta ahora el chico había demostrado ser capaz de muchas cosas, además de un ingenio inigualable incluso para un nara, si él hablaba de un problema en el que necesitara ayuda era porque era un problema grande.

"¿por qué a él no lo calla…" dijo otro hombre indignado antes de que Tenten le tapara la boca también. Eso se comenzó a ver penoso.

"a eso voy, solo me aseguraba de que todos entendieran el por qué están aquí" dijo poniéndose de pie, de todas formas tendría que mostrárselos así que caminó hasta la pared donde todos podían ver claramente mientras todos le habrían el paso. Anko se acercó hasta donde estaba naruto, tomo la silla y la arrojó al pasillo para crear la suya propia al igual que las niñas. Todos sudaron una gota. Naruto continuó,

"El problema del que les hablo tiene que ver con las murallas de la aldea" dijo y esto si interesó a todos, en especial a un anciano con la cara vendada.

"¿Qué tienen las murallas?" preguntó chousa Akimichi. Naruto lo miró seriamente.

"son basura" dijo así sin más, fue claro que más de uno se ofendió.

"¿disculpa?" dijo un anciano con lentes, un consejero del Hokage al parecer. "esas murallas fueron construidas por el primer Hokage mismo" dijo el anciano.

"entonces con mayor razón son basura" dijo.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" reclamo un miembro del consejo civil.

"hey" dijo anko, el hombre la volteo a ver, pero se asustó cuando vio como una máscara de roca flotaba sobre su palma mientras ella le sonreía solo esperando a que él hablara.

Chibi aburame solo quería llegar al punto, así que preguntó.

"¿podrías explicarnos?" dijo sin ninguna emoción perceptible, naruto asintió.

"a lo que me refiero, es que estas murallas han estado ahí alrededor de cien años, y más que unas murallas, son más bien una pared gigante, sin ninguna defensa real" dijo, todos parecían comenzar a entender. "Nuestra primera línea de defensa son paredes que pueden ser destruidas fácilmente por cualquier ataque de rango A o una gran invocación, ante un ataque enemigo solo serían útiles para aplastar las estructuras cercanas a ella. Además de que para entrar a la aldea, lo que debería ser nuestra primera línea de defensa solo son unas grandes puertas y dos chunin, si un ejército pequeño quisiera invadir la aldea todo lo que tendrían que hacer sería irrumpir y ya, para cuando los refuerzos llegaran a las puertas el enemigo ya estaría repartido dentro de la aldea, en pocas palabras, todo lo que concierne a las murallas es demasiado débil como para que se considere una defensa real" dijo, y ahora que lo mencionaba ninguno podía evitar estar un poco de acuerdo con el chico.

"bueno, las murallas han servido bien hasta ahora" dijo un anbu recargado que escuchaba atentamente.

"si, pero apenas" dijo Ibiki de brazos cruzados mientras pensaba en las palabras de naruto.

"¿qué quieres decir Ibiki?" preguntó Inoichi mientras también pensaba en ello. Ibiki lo miró pensativamente.

"una cosa es cierta, las murallas son muy frágiles, como yo estoy a cargo de un tercio de los equipos que la vigilan les puedo decir que no son más resistentes que una gran roca, si alguien pudiera golpear tan fuerte como la nieta del primer Hokage Tsunade la sanin, o alguien capaz de usar cuatro puertas internas, o incluso alguien con un jutsu tan potente como el de Kakashi con su raikiri como lo sería un dragón de cualquier elemento, cualquiera de esas cosas harían que esa muralla se cayera a pedazos" dijo Ibiki.

"esas son circunstancias demasiado específicas ¿no?" dijo tsume Inizuka"

"¿lo son?" contra preguntó Naruto, Todos volvieron sus miradas a él. Naruto suspiro´. "a pesar de lo que dije, la muralla caería fácilmente sin necesidad de tanto espectáculo, un ariete o cañones serían suficientes para tirar la muralla"

"¿qué es un ariete?" preguntó Tsume.

"en definición, cualquier cosa que pueda servir para dar golpes fuertes a una pared, por ejemplo, un tronco de árbol cargado por muchas personas que golpeen la pared constantemente sería un ariete" contestó naruto. "la realidad es que nuestra muralla tiene la forma más básica de estas, es lo que se llama una cortina, solo una pared, y en un ataque puede ser comprometida muy fácilmente, además del hecho de que es inservible a veces"

"¿Cómo inservible?" preguntó Chousa.

"las murallas de una ciudad deben de servir no solo como un muro o barrera para el enemigo, sino también como un lugar estratégico para vigilar que no haya ataques enemigos" dijo, los ninjas de pie asentían dando razón a naruto sin saberlo. "pero en nuestro caso, la muralla esta rodeada de árboles por donde se mire, un vigía no sirve de nada si el enemigo puede ocultarse en nuestras narices, y por lo que vi, cualquier ninja mediocre podría escalarla sin problemas, con el refuerzo que el chakra da a los músculos, me atrevería a decir que incluso podría saltarla si alguien más lo impulsa" terminó de decir. Todos pensaban en lo que naruto les decía, todos meditando en sus palabras sin excepción, incluso los ancianos estaban considerando las palabras de naruto.

"lo que dices tiene algo de verdad, eso no lo discuto, pero esas murallas nos han protegido durante décadas, y hasta ahora nadie las ha derrumbado" dijo el anciano de los lentes.

"porque no lo han intentado" contesto naruto, muchas cejas se alzaron ante eso. "en las guerras pasadas el enemigo nunca se pudo acercar a la aldea por diferentes razones, una de ellas era que nuestra fuerza siempre fue tan abrumadora que no tuvieron más opción que retirarse o morir" muchos presentes sonrieron descaradamente ante eso, pero naruto no se reía. "sin embargo, hay algo que también debemos considerar, y eso es que Konoha es de la cinco grandes aldeas la que menos shinobi produce" dijo mirando al consejo, estos sabiendo de lo que hablaba asintieron, pero con una ceja alzada no entendiendo el por qué lo mencionaba. "

"Solo Suna tiene menos shinobis que nosotros, y en base a eso díganme, ¿qué pasaría si las demás aldeas se unen para destruir a Konoha?"

"aplastarlos sin perdón" dijo la anciana al lado del Hokage, Naruto la vio por un segundo.

"si es verdad, tenemos shinobis muy fuertes y capaces, está la llamada bestia verde Maito Gai, capaz de usar las puertas internas igualando si no es que superando el poder de un kage, a mi sensei el ninja copia Kakashi, probablemente a Jiraiya el único sanin que le queda a Konoha, y al Hokage mismo" dijo y muchos sonrieron, los ancianos también por pensar que naruto les daba la razón, que errados estaban. "pero aparte de ellos díganme ¿quién más?" preguntó el rubio.

Nadie entendió de qué hablaba.

"¿Quién más qué?" preguntó la anciana con cara seria.

"¿Quién más puede decir, que es alguien sobresaliente y que pueda acabar con un ejército él o ella solo?, ¿Quien además de ellos?" preguntó y nadie en la sala podía hablar, además de las chicas claro, pero ellas no se iban a meter por obvias razones.

"no es necesario, somos lo suficien…" decía la anciana antes de que naruto le robara la palabra.

"digamos que las aldeas se alían, digamos que cada uno de ellos se enfrenta a uno de los kages, nos quedamos sin ninjas de Rango S y ellos sin kages, bien, aun así, ellos nos superarían en número cien a uno, probablemente más, ¿entonces qué? ¿Quién los detendrá si deciden atacar la aldea?" preguntó naruto mirando seriamente a todos, y por más que lo odiaran ni siquiera los ancianos se atrevieron a hablar. "veo que ahora entienden la importancia de tener una defensa extra que nos ampare en el peor de los casos" dijo naruto, ahora todos consideraban lo que decía, el niño tenía un punto. Viendo esto el Hokage hablo, hasta ahora Naruto no lo había decepcionado desde que se convirtió en ninja, y con el contexto aclarado solo quedaba una pregunta.

"¿qué propones hacer entonces?" preguntó el Hokage, todos miraron al Hokage cuando hablo y después de nuevo a naruto. El rubio asintió y puso sus manos en la mesa.

"propongo que derrumbemos esa muralla y construyamos otra mucho más resistente, versátil y mucho más grande" dijo mirando a todos los miembros del consejo.

Todos quedaron estupefactos, ya lo intuían, pero escucharlo directamente era… otra sensación.

"entiendo tu punto, pero ¿tienes idea de cuánto dinero y trabajo representaría eso?" preguntó Shikaku Nara que hasta ahora se había mantenido expectante, Sinceramente él también había pensado lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero su pregunta era la razón del porqué nunca lo menciono.

"la tengo" respondió el rubio.

"ja, entiendo, por eso trajiste a esos tipos" dijo anko apuntando hacia el consejo civil, todos los miraron, el tipo con la boca tapada señaló su cara para que le permitieran hablar, Naruto le asintió a Hinata y ella con un gestó de su dedo hizo que la roca regresara a su mano, justo cuando la tocó esta se transformó en un guante de piedra delgado.

"cough, cough, bueno, entonces quieres que nosotros financiemos la obra" dijo el civil, estos eran negocios, y ahora el mocoso necesitaba de ellos, este era su terreno.

"si y no, realmente solo necesito a los que quieran participar en el proyecto, a los que verdaderamente necesito es a todos los que sean capaces de hacer Jutsus de tierra hábilmente, porque son ellos los que van a levantar ese nuevo muro, la inversión que les pediría a ustedes sería para pagarles a ellos, aunque en principio eso ni siquiera debería pasar, se debería tomar del dinero de reserva de la aldea, pero esa es la cuestión, si fuera solo el muro actual alcanzaría con los fondos para emergencias" dijo naruto.

"pero no si se hace más grande" dijo shikaku con una mano en el mentón.

"exacto" dijo naruto señalando a shikaku.

Todos los miembros del consejo shinobi y los ancianos abrieron los ojos y se inclinaron un poco más en la mesa, esto era muy interesante, una oportunidad de oro.

"ya veo, es por eso que nos dijeron que trajéramos los planos de nuestro complejo" dijo Inoichi.

"así es, porque quise que esta fuera una oportunidad para muchas cosas" dijo naruto.

"¿alguien podría explicarnos?" preguntó un civil.

"es simple" dijo naruto, luego se acercó a la pared. "viejo" dijo naruto, el Hokage le arrojo un rollo bastante largo, lo desenvolvió y con dos kunai lo colgó en la pared para que todos lo vieran. "estos son los planos de la aldea y el territorio cercano a ella, como lo ven, la aldea es un círculo semi perfecto con tres entradas principales, y en estos puntos" dijo señalando tres puntos en el mapa a las horillas de la aldea. "hay asentamientos civiles que decidieron mantenerse cerca de la aldea, no son muy grandes pero en este plan de reconstrucción me gustaría incluirlos como parte de la aldea, a la vez que quiero incluir todos los terrenos pertenecientes a los clanes como lo son por ejemplo el bosque Nara, y todos los que tengan en mente, ya que esta sería una oportunidad para expandirse también"

La explicación de naruto comenzó a interesarle a todos, era verdad que algunos clanes ya sentían que estarían muy apretados en pocos años, y la razón por la que no compraban más territorio era porque en realidad todos los terrenos de la aldea ya estaban ocupados o designados para algo. Muchos habían pensado en comprar terrenos fuera de los muros, pero no lo hicieron por considerarlo un riesgo innecesario aun, pero con esto, ellos podrían comprar cuanto quisieran y la muralla pasaría fuera de ello, era una gran oportunidad.

"claro que lo mismo va para los civiles, no sé si lo han notado, pero comienza a apretarse aquí" dijo naruto refiriéndose a la aldea, y en su mayoría era verdad, cada vez había menos espacio para vivir. "lo que les propongo es que no solo se derrumbe el muró, sino que se extienda toda el Área de la aldea en general un kilómetro" dijo, era una suerte que hubieran mantenido aun el sistema métrico internacional. "de esa forma no solo fortaleceríamos la muralla de la aldea, sino que podríamos extenderla de una vez para tener más terrenos para vivir, cultivar, negociar, y campos de entrenamiento, además de la posibilidad de extender el territorio de sus clanes" dijo, y por sus caras todos estaban considerando seriamente la propuesta del niño. Incluso Kakashi estaba impresionado, era un paso adelante sin duda, pero el problema era el mismo.

"y quieres nuestra ayuda porque la nueva muralla no solo abarcaría lo de la actual, sino que sería mucho más grande" dijo una mujer civil rascándose el mentón.

Naruto trazó con un pincel y tinta un círculo alrededor de la aldea que la hacía ver muy pequeña en comparación.

"es interesante tu propuesta, lo admito, pero a pesar de todo lo que nos dices, me gustaría oír como planeas fortalecer la nueva muralla, ¿por qué exactamente sería mejor?" pregunto el anciano vendado, era seguridad de la aldea y sin duda una gran oportunidad para aumentar el territorio de la aldea, solo agregado a las razones del porqué la llaman la más grande aldea shinobi.

Naruto colocó un nuevo pergamino en blanco sobre el mapa.

"bien, eso también es por lo que los traje, tengo mis idea, pero quisiera saber si ustedes mismos podrían ayudar a diseñar la nueva muralla, yo les mostraré lo que hice y ustedes opinarán sobre si se le agrega algo más, de esa manera también costearemos la obra" dijo haciendo que la tinta levitara del tintero para dibujar con ella en el papel. "¿están de acuerdo?" Pregunto, todos asintieron.

Naruto entonces uso una mano para guiar la tinta y con otra sostenía una varita que señalaba lo que decía, la tinta flotaba sola hasta el papel y dibujos en tres dimensiones aparecían.

"bien, lo que tenemos justo ahora es una cortina" una barda apareció. "pero puede ser derribada fácilmente así que lo que necesita es un soporte, digamos un buen montón de tierra, sin embargo, las lluvias y el traslado de unidades desmoronarían esa tierra con el tiempo, así que se necesita una contramuralla por dentro, y esta para no ceder necesitarían contrafuertes" columnas aparecieron en algunos lugares sosteniendo la barda interna, ahora parecía un hoyo relleno de tierra. "para evitar molestias con la tierra se puede recubrir la superficie con adoquines" las bardas eran unidas por un pasillo de piedra. "y para que nuestros hombres puedan resguardarse se necesitan de muros…"la tinta se movía como si una presentación en 3D estuviera llevándose a cabo

Naruto les explicó todo acerca de su idea, y en general era increíble, sin puntos ciegos, con resguardo seguro, gruesos como quince hombres acostados, con puestos de mando, incluso hiashi se metió en ello sugiriendo animales como protección, de lo cual nació la idea del río por delante y por detrás de la muralla. Luego entonces Naruto procedió a explicarles el funcionamiento de los sellos que quería emplear para mejorarla, debido a todas las razones obvias que la hacían fallar, como el que los ninja subieran caminando, para lo cual naruto les mostro un sello que absorbe chakra, estos sellos puestos en la muralla absorbería el chakra que utilizarían para escalar, haciendo que cayeran al río. También les mostro sellos detectores de chakra, donde propuso que se colocaran en una barrera secundaria en las puertas de entrada para detectar si alguien usaba una transformación o algún jutsu de camuflaje. Luego propuso establecer bases de operaciones de anbu en los baluartes de la muralla para que así, si había algún problema siempre hubiera una respuesta rápida aun si no tenían que cuidar la muralla en esa ocasión, solo por el hecho de estar ahí. Y considerando un poco a los cuidadores de las puertas propuso que dentro de la muralla se hicieran unas habitaciones de almacenamiento donde se guardara lo esencial para cualquier caso, esto era equipo médico, armamento, pastillas de soldado y más. El diseño de las entradas también sorprendió a todos ya que parecía la entrada de un castillo fortificado, el toque que más impresiono a todos ahí fue la implementación de cañones y rifles, eran armas que al escuchar el funcionamiento de estas todo el consejo shinobi junto con el del Hokage quedaron encantados.

"increíble, ¿cómo se te ocurrió esa idea? Nunca había oído hablar de nada parecido como los cañones que cuentas" dijo Inoichi sorprendido de la astucia del rubio, pero naruto puso una mirada serena en ese momento.

"bueno, cuando era niño nunca me dejaron estar en ningún festival, ni tampoco me dejaron participar de ninguna atracción, tenía que ver todo desde lejos, sin embargo, había algo que podía disfrutar aunque no me dejaran entrar, y eso eran los fuegos artificiales, ellos eran lanzados al cielo y explotaban con colores asombrosos, pero por mi enojo en esas ocasiones no podía disfrutar de ellos totalmente, pensaba en cómo me gustaría que esos fuegos fueran lanzados a las personas que no me dejaban entrar a los festivales para que explotaran también, de ahí saque la idea" dijo naruto, y aunque la historia era melancólica, todos encontraron interesante la aplicación que naruto estaba viendo en la pirotecnia.

"eso suena interesante sin duda, pero la pirotecnia es cara, hacer cañones que lancen bombas y distribuirlas por toda la muralla sería muy costoso" decía shikaku pensando.

"no en realidad, no es necesario que sea pirotecnia, solo que sea algo que explote, por ejemplo bolas de metal de chatarra envueltas en etiquetas explosivas que al ser lanzadas no solo destruyeran al blanco, sino que si por algún milagro la esquiva, esta explote al segundo de tocar la tierra para bombardear con metralla al enemigo con esquirlas de metal, esto sería un sistema de defensa que nos ahorraría chakra y hombres"

La explicación de naruto fascino a todos, incluso a los civiles, les agradaba la idea de que incluso ellos podrían ayudar a defender la aldea como les dijo naruto en su explicación, se había terminado la era donde solo los ninja podrían pelear, ellos protegerían su aldea también.

"creo que no hay nada que decir" dijo Chousa con una sonrisa de cara completa.

"creo lo mismo, es la mejor idea que es escuchado en años" dijo Tsume sonriendo a naruto también.

Los ancianos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, Danzo estaba secretamente impresionado, al fin alguien que usaba la cabeza, esto era lo que la aldea necesitaba, este era el mensaje que las demás aldeas necesitaban oír, Konoha no solo sería la espada más poderosa, sino también el escudo más fuerte. El Hokage miró a todos emocionados con el proyecto, así que se puso de pie.

"bien entonces, ya todos saben el plan, vayan a prepararse para comenzarlo, empaquen agua, comida, y herramientas, saldremos de la aldea en una hora hasta el lugar decidido para comenzar a hacer la nueva muralla, la actual permanecerá hasta que la nueva este lista, y si alguno conoce a alguien más con una alta afinidad a la tierra tráiganlo también, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, nos veremos en la puerta Norte en una hora"

Todos asintieron e incluso los jefes de clanes fueron a prepararse, Kakashi no podía creer lo que veía, no dijo nada durante toda la exposición, pero no pudo evitar estar impresionado con el niño, era increíble, sencillamente increíble, minato estaría orgulloso.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a salir, todos excepto la familia de naruto, el Hokage y el rubio mismo, él estaba guardando los planos de la nueva muralla.

"Naruto-kun, ven, acompáñame, también vamos a prepararnos" dijo Hiruzen a naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar, las chicas detrás de ellos.

"¿sucede algo viejo?" preguntó naruto.

"je, no es nada en realidad, solo quería felicitarte, eso que acabas de hacer fue algo grande hijo" le dijo el viejo mono. "nunca había visto al consejo shinobi, civil y a mi propio consejo de asesores tan unidos como lo estaban ahora" dijo el Hokage.

"Cielos, ¿por qué no me sorprende?" contestó Naruto con exasperación.

"jajaja, bueno, no sé qué te pasó en realidad, pero desde que te di esa banda no has sido sino el más capaz ninja que eh visto desde el cuarto Hokage" dijo Hiruzen con bastante alegría, Naruto no preguntó por su padre como tal, solo le siguió la corriente al Hokage, si le hablaba de su padre él podría escuchar una que otra historia, aunque sea indirectamente.

"¿en serio? ¿el yondaime se parecía a mí?" preguntó naruto, sus chicas riendo detrás de él.

"oh si, cuando él tenía tu edad era tan sereno y alegre como tú lo eres ahora, también era el mejor pensador rápido que teníamos, y su curiosidad era infinita" decía el Hokage.

"¿en serio?"

"jeje si, no había un solo día que no viniera a mi oficina con un montón de ideas nuevas sobre esto y aquello, dime, ¿conoces su jutsu más famoso?"

"¿te refieres al hiraishin?"

"si ese, por casualidad él una vez se encontró con un tesoro secreto, fue en una misión en las fronteras del país del rayo, era tarde y acamparon en medio del bosque, y mientras él practicaba un jutsu de formación de chakra se topó con algo que le haría ser el hombre que fue"

"¿y qué fue lo que encontró?"

"se encontró con un pergamino escondido, enterrado en el pie de un árbol, lo descubrió por accidente cuando lo que estaba practicando le explotó en la cara y salió volando, ese pergamino era toda la herencia del segundo Hokage"

"wow ¿en serio?"

"así es, en el pergamino venían otros pergaminos sellados con dinero, técnicas, y una carta. La carta iba más o menos así: a quien encuentre esto, lo hago heredero de todo mi conocimiento, mis técnicas, mis propiedades, mi riqueza, y mi voluntad, soy Tobirama Senju, segundo Hokage de La aldea oculta entre las hojas, me dirijo a una misión de la que posiblemente no salga vivo, así que dejo aquí mis últimas palabras antes de enfrentar a la muerte de frente. Mi última voluntad es que quien encuentre esto lo utilice para proteger lo que más Ama, si eres de Konoha úsalo para proteger a la aldea y a las generaciones futuras, si no, entonces úsalos para traer paz al mundo. Ahora todo lo mío es tuyo, Tobirama Senju"

"wow"

"o algo así, el punto es que ahí encontró el yondaime la técnica del hiraishin, pero no le funcionaba de igual manera como al segundo Hokage, la formula shiki del segundo Hokage no le funciono, así que se vio obligado a estudiar fuinjutsu para poder crear la suya propia, y la suerte le ayudo, ya que tubo al mayor experto en fuinjutsu en ese tiempo como maestro, que fue mi propio alumno jiraiya, entre los dos crearon la formula shiki para el yondaime, y podría decirse que mientras más la usaba más la mejoraba, una vez que aprendió lo suficiente comenzó a cambiarla constantemente, hasta convertirse en el relámpago amarillo, y en la leyenda que todos conocemos" dijo el Hokage.

"entonces era bueno en fuinjutsu como yo" dijo naruto.

"oh no jaja, yo diría que ya lo has superado en eso" dijo alegremente.

"¿por qué lo dices?"

"porque a tu edad él batallaba con etiquetas explosivas, y tú ya has creado un sello capaz de absorber chakra y detectarlo, eso es increíble aunque no lo creas" dijo el Hokage mientras salía de la torre Hokage.

"Naruto-kun es increíble" dijo Hinata tomándolo del brazo.

"je, sin duda lo es" contestó el Hokage.

Naruto ya sabía todo eso, lo sabía por el chakra que absorbió en sus primeros días de vampiro, pero siempre era agradable escuchar como alguien más le contaba sobre él.

Lo que se dijo en la reunión se esparció como pólvora por la aldea en cuestión de minutos, cuando se llegó la hora, no estaban todos los presentes en la reunión, estaban ellos más otras decenas y decenas de shinobis y civiles que también querían ser testigos de la nueva muralla. Los pobres Izumo y kotetsu sintieron pánico cuando vieron acercarse a una multitud tan grande, pero al pasar el Hokage junto a ellos no tuvieron más opción que dejar salir a todos.

"no pensé que también vendrías viejo" dijo naruto al Hokage.

"no me lo perdería por nada jaja"

"solo querías huir de tu oficina ¿verdad?" pregunto naruto exceptivo.

"¿tan obvio soy?" preguntó el Hokage con una gota de sudor.

Al llegar al lugar vieron solo bosque y un camino que seguía de largo, naruto tomó una varita y trazó una línea por todo el camino, la línea dividía el camino.

"bueno, aquí será, ahora, necesito que todos los ninja con afinidad a la tierra se dispersen por la derecha e izquierda, con mis clones les pasaré el chakra necesario para levantar un muro de tierra tan grande como el que necesitamos" dijo naruto, pero hubo quien se rio. "¿eh? ¿dije algo gracioso?"

"por favor, niño, eres listo lo admito, pero solo eres un mocoso, yo tengo como el triple de chakra que tú, no seas tan creído" dijo un anbu con mascara de ocelote. Naruto se acercó hasta él. "tu solo encárgate de los planos y déjanos el trabajo pesado a los hombres de verdad ¿quieres mocossouu…" él tipo continuo hablando hasta que naruto lo toco, en ese momento él hombre sintió como si todo el chakra de cada persona de la aldea pasara a través de él.

"¿algo más?" preguntó naruto soltando al tipo, el anbu negó con la cabeza.

Todos los miembros del consejo civil, shinobi y asesores sabían la capacidad de chakra de naruto, así que no dudaron de sus palabras, si ese era el plan de naruto podría servir.

"bien entonces" Naruto juntó los dedos. "tajuu, kagebunshin no jutsu"

Miles de naruto aparecieron por todos lados, literalmente miles, todos rodeando a la multitud que no era pequeña.

"imposible, no puede ser, no lo creo" eran las cosas que muchos murmuraban.

"¿este es naruto?" decía sasuke para si, no creyendo lo que veía, si, los genin también habían venido, los jounin también, cuando escucharon del megaproyecto no pudieron evitar tener curiosidad. Sakura solo miró por todos lados narutos por doquier con miedo.

El Hokage viendo lo de hace un momento decidió actuar, esto era algo muy importante, no dejaría que se arruinara por unos pocos tontos, así que le pondría fin al problema de una vez.

"escuchen todos, a partir de ahora el genin naruto está a cargo del proyecto, a él se dirigirán y responderán a sus órdenes en tanto estén aquí, ¿entendido?" dijo levantando la voz y haciendo que todos al unísono dijeran un rotundo ¡HAI!

Las chicas se emocionaron por eso.

"oooh si nene, vamos a hacer historia, Tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu" gritó anko y cientos de Ankos aparecieron también.

"¿Qué rayos?" dijo Ibiki al verla hacer eso.

"yo no me voy a quedar atrás jajaja" dijo Tenten y cientos de ella aparecieron también,

"oh… por… kami" dijo Gai con la boca en el suelo, nunca pensó que Tenten tuviera tal capacidad de chakra.

"Jejeje, bueno, yo también me uniré" dijo Hinata.

"Hinata, por favor, no me digas que tú también" preguntó kurenai asustada de su alumna, su temor se confirmó cuando la niña le sonrió como solo naruto sabía hacerlo y cruzó los dedos.

"tajuu, kagebunshin no jutsu"

Cientos de hinatas aparecieron también.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" hiashi rompió el suelo con su mandíbula y casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas, por primera vez en más de dos décadas el Hyuga parecía totalmente sorprendido.

"bien, ya designamos los escuadrones en la reunión, los que no tengan escuadrón serán otro escuadrón y se quedarán aquí conmigo. Ahora, ¡VAYAN!"

"HA" todos los ninjas de la reunión se retiraron junto con los cientos de clones a la derecha y a la izquierda, todos menos los originales y los que no estaban en la reunión. Todos con la boca abierta.

"cielos, todo ese chakra solo por ser vampiras, quizá debería pedirle a naruto que también me convierta en uno" pensaba Inoichi espantado viendo a los clones de las chicas delante de su escuadrón, él se preguntaba si su princesa también tendría esas monstruosas reservas de chakra.

"¿qué? ¿descubriste que tu hija no era tan inútil como tu pensabas?" preguntó naruto a hiashi.

El hombre salió de su asombro ante las palabras de naruto, luego lo vio con intensidad.

"¿cómo?" dijo hiashi

"¿ha?" respondió naruto groseramente y ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás. Hiashi miro intensamente a Naruto.

"¿Cómo es que Hinata aumentó sus reservas de chakra tanto en tan solo unas semanas? Eso es algo imposible" preguntó Hiashi perdiendo su compostura por momentos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, nada intimidado por el ciego.

"entrenando obviamente" contestó Naruto.

"¿a qué te refieres? Ella no ha entrenado casi nada desde que está en nuestro equipo" dijo Kurenai metiéndose en la conversación. Hiashi miro a kurenai y luego a naruto acusatoriamente.

"si, si lo ha hecho" replicó naruto.

"no es así, ella solo llega se sienta, cierra los ojos y solo medita por horas, las únicas veces que hace algo es cuando trabajamos en tácticas de equipo o combates de práctica" dijo kurenai también queriendo una explicación, naruto los miraba ya un poco cansado.

"a eso se le llama entrenar, si alguien es fuerte pero descuidado estudia, si alguien tiene mucho conocimiento, pero es débil se ejercita, ¿qué crees que pasa cuando alguien es fuerte y posee conocimiento?" preguntó naruto a los dos.

"aprende otras cosas, y pule sus habilidades" dijo Hiashi volviendo a tener su compostura en paz.

"correcto" dijo naruto volteándose nuevamente, ambos adultos temblaron en una ceja por eso.

"aun no respondes las preguntas" dijo kurenai cruzando los brazos.

"El se refiere a que la niña no necesita entrenar su físico ni sus habilidades porque tiene todo perfeccionado, solo necesita expandir sus reservas de chakra para poder usarlos con total libertad, cuando la niña medita es para controlar sus boninas de chakra, para controlar su espíritu y aumentar así sus reservas rápidamente" dijo Anko acercándose a la pareja molesta, ambos intrigados con la explicación.

"es por eso que Tenten siempre tiene un circulo de flores a su alrededor cuando se sienta a meditar" dijo Gai acercándose también.

"pero una persona no puede tener todo ese chakra en tan poco tiempo, no es humanamente posible" replicó kurenai.

"¿y quien dijo que ella era humana?" dijo Naruto callando a todos.

"se los dirás?" preguntó anko en su mente.

"no, descuida, tengo algo preparado para eso" respondió naruto mentalmente.

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó hiashi con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Quién dice que ustedes son humanos?" preguntó naruto pero solo confundía a todos nuevamente. "cuando alguien posee un kekke genkai todo su cuerpo se reconfigura para adaptarse a dicho kekke genkai, no son completamente humanos, estrictamente hablando se les podría considerar otra especie, mírenme a mi por ejemplo, soy un jinchuriki, mi cuerpo cambió desde mi nacimiento para poderme adaptar al chakra del bijuu en mí, mi sanación es demasiado acelerada para ser humana, y usando el chakra del kyubii obtengo mejoras que un humano no podría tener. En Kiri hay muchos clanes con kekke genkai, como los hozuki por ejemplo, ellos están hechos literalmente de agua, más que humanos podría considerárseles una especie de limo o ameba con la capacidad de razonar, el primer Hokage podía convertirse en un árbol, ¿cómo le llamas a eso? ¿Era un humano o era una planta humanoide? Si lo piensan bien quedan muy pocos humanos puros en el mundo" Naruto miro a kiba quien aún miraba a Hinata con cautela. "los Inuzuka son un ejemplo perfecto, pasan tanto tiempo con sus ninken, mezclando sus chakras para formar técnicas y otras cosas, que en un punto comenzaron a compartir rasgos, un mejor olfato, mejor oído, un instinto animal, son prácticamente una sub especie de humanos perro, no tardarán muchas generaciones para que el clan inuzuka comience a tener niños con cola y orejas de perro, eso si siguen mezclando sus chakras que son sus esencias vitales con sus ninken, todo un clan de furros" dijo naruto haciendo reflexionar a muchos sobre ello.

Era verdad que muchos clanes tenían kekke genkai muy extraños, y otros como los inuzuka que podrían considerarse también como líneas nuevas de sangre, incluso si lo pensaban bien, había casos extremos como los aburames que eran colmenas caminantes.

"¿lo entienden ahora?, hoy en día cada uno es especial a su modo, Hinata aprendió el por qué las reservas de chakra crecían, y solo uso ese conocimiento para optimizarlo de la mejor forma que supo. Ella es así de increíble" dijo naruto mirando a Hinata quien se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, había usado mucho chakra en esos clones y estaba reponiéndolo transformando en energía el aire y todo lo que tenia alrededor, solo que nadie lo veía, o bueno, nadie excepto hiashi, porque cuando activo sus ojos lo notó.

"no puede ser" dijo hiashi. "ella está absorbiendo chakra" miró hacia todos lados. "ella está absorbiendo chakra de todos lados, miró sus propias manos, pequeñas partículas de luz salían de ellas y de todo su cuerpo. "incluso está absorbiendo mi chakra" dijo hiashi sorprendido.

Los compañeros de equipo de las chicas las miraban como si una pintura muy abstracta estuviera frente a ellos, pues Hinata y Tenten se sentaron de repente como siempre hacían en sus entrenamientos, una frente a la otra.

"Kurenai-sensei" dijo kiba a la jounin mientras esta volteaba a verlo aun pasmada por las palabras de hiashi.

"¿eh?" contestó ella.

"¿por qué todos actúan tan sorprendidos?, ¿qué nunca habían visto a nadie hacer un clon?" dijo el inuzuka sin entender a los adultos, el mismos podía hacer como cincuenta clones y eso desde que estaba en la academia.

Kurenai negó con la cabeza, no se los había explicado a sus alumnos aun, pero tendría que hacerlo para hacerles ver la gravedad de la situación.

"kiba, esos no eran clones normales, eran clones sólidos "dijo kurenai.

"¿y cual es la diferencia?" pregunto el perro

"la diferencia es que el gasto de chakra que necesitan es descomunal, se considera un jutsu prohibido por esa misma razón, el drenaje de chakra que cada clon requiere es tal que puede vaciar las reservas de chakra de una persona y matarlo" dijo Gai viendo a su alumna cuidadosamente.

"¿eh? Pero Hinata hizo cientos de ellos, no puede ser tan difícil" dijo kiba.

"kiba, yo soy una jounin, y aunque mis reservas de chakra no se comparan con las de otros jounin aun así tengo al menos veinte veces más chakra que tú, tengo el control de chakra más alto de la aldea superado solo por nuestros mejores médicos ninja, por lo que no desperdicio chakra, y aún con todo eso yo solo podría hacer cincuenta clones de sombra sin desmayarme por el agotamiento del chakra" dijo la jounin haciendo que el niño abriera los ojos. Kiba aun sorprendido no pudo hablar y Gai continuo.

"es por eso que nos causa intriga, eh entrenado a Tenten desde hace más de un año y nunca había mostrado tal capacidad hasta hace unas semanas, ese día me derroto en Taijutsu, y soy el jounin más fuerte en taijutsu en la aldea, algo les paso a esas niñas, pero no sabemos qué"

"yo entrene a Hinata incluso antes de tomarla como genin y era lo mismo, nunca mostro nada como lo de ahora, no lo has visto, pero cuando entrenamos en privado al igual que contigo y shino, bueno, soy la mejor ninja especialista en genjutsu de la aldea, es mi campo más fuerte, y aun así no ha habido un gejutsu del que ella no pudiera salir. Al principio me hizo sentir orgullosa de ella, creí que tenía un talento increíble, pero ahora no dejo de tener una extraña sensación" dijo kurenai secundando lo de Gai.

Kiba, shino, Neji y Lee escucharon todo y también estuvieron de acuerdo en que no era normal lo que les pasaba a sus compañeras. Cuando neji lucho en un combate de práctica contra Tenten él sintió como si peleara con alguien con el Byakugan, parecía que no tenia puntos ciegos, su mejora fue inhumana, eh increíble en el mal sentido, ¿y ahora también absorbían chakra?

Los jefes de clanes también estaban muy interesados en la conversación que tenían frente a ellos, en especial shikaku.

"y dime hijo ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo exactamente?" preguntó Inoichi a naruto, pues él más que preocupado estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía, y si todo esto también sucedía con su hija entonces él no podía estar más orgulloso.

"lo que están haciendo es recolectar chakra de la naturaleza, se le llama chakra senjutsu"

Todos los jounin y jefes de clanes abrieron los ojos como si un grano de arroz se les hubiera atorado en la garganta.

"espera, ¿Cuándo aprendieron a hacer eso?" preguntó Tsume la madre de kiba.

Naruto los miró como si ella hubiera preguntado algo ridículo, como si estuviera sorprendida de que ellas supieran escribir.

"es lo que hacen cuando tienen bajo su nivel de chakra, absorben chakra natural y luego lo convierten en el suyo, no es tan difícil" respondió naruto.

Y es que en esencia, la energía que corría en las vampiresas y en naruto era chakra natural, estaban en armonía con la naturaleza, y podían transformar toda clase energía en la suya propia, porque era energía al fin y al cabo, energía vital, pero ellas podían comerse almas, lo demás era un juego de niños para ellos. Podría decirse que de ahí es de donde venían todas las mejoras físicas comunes en ellos.

Naruto notó que ellas ya habían rellenado sus reservas desde hace un rato, lo mismo que anko que lo hacía sin tener que estar sentada, entonces naruto se les acercó junto con Inoichi.

"papá" dijo Naruto a inoichi, y todos detrás de él alzaron una ceja.

"¿le dijo papá? ¿Qué no su padre era?"

"si, pero…"

Chousa hablo con shikaku, ellos discutían lo que acababan de escuchar, se preguntaban si el rubio había adoptado al rubio menor o algo.

"¿sí?" dijo Inoichi al rubio menor.

"¿tú también tienes afinidad a la tierra?" preguntó.

"míralo, tuteando a un jefe de clan, ¿Quién se cree?" discutían los civiles y algunos ninjas detrás de ellos.

"¿o no crees que él sea tan importante como ellos?" dijo un chunin

"¿por qué lo dices?" preguntó otro.

"porque desde que empezó la reunión todos lo obedecen a él, y el Hokage acaba de decir que él estaba a cargo" dijo el chunin. Los demás no pudieron argumentar contra eso.

"de hecho soy más afín al agua, pero la tierra es mi naturaleza secundaria" dijo sonriendo.

"je, eso esta bien también, les podrías enseñar el jutsu de muro de roca?" preguntó naruto, ellas podían hacerlo, pero no era lo mismo, sabían levantar la tierra, pero no el jutsu en sí, combinar los dos sería muy útil.

"si claro, chicas vean muy bien" dijo acercándose a las dos niñas, ellas lo miraron y asintieron, escucharon cada palabra de esa conversación y eso les daba risa, las hacía sentir como niñas haciendo travesuras. Inoichi hizo los sellos respectivos mientras moldeaba su chakra, Tigre, Conejo, Jabalí, Perro, Carnero. "Doton: Doryūheki" estilo de tierra, jutsu pared de tierra. Gritó Inoichi y una pared de piedra se alzó frente a él en la posición donde se indicó estaría la puerta.

"woooow" dijeron las dos niñas, ellas vieron todo, ellas se miraron asintiendo con una sonrisa segura cada una, se volvieron al muro flanqueando a Inoichi de cada lado y ambas al mismo tiempo comenzaron a hacer sellos manuales.

Tigre, Conejo, Jabalí, Perro, Carnero. "Doton: Doryūheki"

Gritaron al mismo tiempo y un muro de tierra gigante apareció.

"prrrfff" un chinin en la multitud escupió su agua.

"por su puesto que podrían copiarlo al instante" pensó Inoichi un poco deprimido por ver como lo copiaban así de fácil y con un muro más grande.

"¿Cómo? ¿cómo lo copiaron y ya?" preguntó Tsume.

"¿tienen el sharingan?" se preguntaba sasuke.

"increíble, tal talento" Danzo se maravilló de las niñas, pero si creía que eso era asombroso, entonces se le caerían sus sharingans de lo siguiente.

"anko" dijo naruto y ella le asintió.

Jounin y genin saltaron delante de Inoichi y las chicas, ambos aterrizaron con un pie firme y con un balanceó de adentro hacia afuera, estiraron los brazos conducidos desde sus estómagos hasta el cielo mientras se inclinaban al frente. Todos los vieron raro, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando vieron como el muro de tierra se extendía a lo ancho haciéndose más grande aún. Luego Hinata y Tenten saltaron también a los costados de Naruto y anko aterrizaron con sus manos y giraron para estirar sus pies al cielo, acto seguido, el muro se hizo más alto aún.

Naruto y Anko aun en sus posiciones retrajeron los brazos para impulsarlos hacia arriba nuevamente, pero esta vez la tierra debajo de ellos se levantó empujándolos hacia la sima del muro. Casi al mismo tiempo Hinata y Tenten saltaron con sus manos aterrizando de rodillas y alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo para hacer lo mismo que los dos primeros.

Ahora los cuatro estaban sobre el muro, Hinata en un extremo del muro se curvó hacia atrás retrayendo sus brazos con palmas abiertas, y luego las azotó contra el suelo del muro mientras se agachaba, el muro Creció con las mismas proporciones hacia la dirección donde miraba ella, lo mismo con Tenten.

Sasuke parecía estar muy confundido, su mirada mostraba un millón de preguntas que no podía responder, cada una relacionada con la anterior, lo mismo que sakura, pero Kiba resumió todo su mar de confusión en una simple pregunta.

"¿Cuándo es que esos dos se hicieron así de fuertes?" sasuke muró a kiba tras esa pregunta y se dio cuenta de que él tenía la mima mirada que luchaba por comprender lo que pasaba.

Temblores se comenzaron a sentir, señal de que los demás shinobi también habían comenzado con su parte del muro. De todos los presentes solo había un hombre que se encontraba callado, el mismo hombre vendado que había estado prestando atención a todo lo que decían y hacían referente a los superninjas que estaban observando. Naruto saltó al pie del muro, Danzo se acercó al Hokage.

"Hiruzen" dijo danzo.

"sí, ya lo sé" respondió el Hokage. Naruto llevó un puño al muro en una posición firme y una gran extensión de tierra salió disparada hacia el frente, el rubio le acababa de hacer un túnel muy grande al muro.

"esto lo tenemos que discutir, al parecer nadie sabe como es que estos genin se hicieron tan fuertes de un momento a otro, y por mi experiencia puedo decir que Anko también ha cambiado" dijo Danzo, eran más palabras de las que acostumbraba a decir en un solo día, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

"tienes razón, hay algo muy extraño aquí" dijo Hiruzen. Danzo se alejó. Naruto se volteó hacia los demás chunin y personas que estaban ahí.

"¿Qué hacen ahí? Ustedes vayan con Hinata" dijo aun grupo señalando su derecha. "y ustedes, vayan con Anko" dijo señalando otro grupo y luego a su izquierda. "los civiles vengan conmigo, les mostraré los arreglos que haremos para el muro" dijo naruto, pero todos se quedaron parados como ciervos ante un faro. Naruto frunció el ceño. "¡AHORA!"

"HAI" gritaron todos

Naruto coordinó a todos los civiles capaces que había para mostrarles el muro y los detalles que tenia en mente, algunos dieron más ideas como un poso subterráneo que ayudara a almacenar el agua de las lluvias recubierto de adoquín para que circulara por toda la aldea, otros más se enfocaron en los detalles. Los ninja que ayudaron en el muro miraron con nuevos ojos a Naruto luego de que sus clones pusieran sus manos en sus espaldas para darles chakra, todos los que recibieron chakra de Naruto podían estar de acuerdo en una cosa, nunca se habían sentido tan poderosos en su vida, como si nada en el mundo pudiera contra ellos, ¿así se sentía ser un jinchuriki?, la sensación de hacer un muro gigante como nunca lo habían visto ni en sueños fue para muchos una sensación embriagante, y para otros que nunca habían hecho un jutsu de tierra decente pero practicaban el arte fue casi orgasmeante, esto ayudó para que durante los próximos días no faltaran por nada del mundo, dejando de lado otras cosas. Los civiles hacían los detalles del muro, uno en particular se puso creativo y comenzó a esculpir estatuas de guerreros alados para poner frente a las puertas principales. Las personas al ver el entusiasmo con el que iban día tras día al nuevo muro comenzaron a ir también para ver la razón del alboroto, tanto así que llego el momento en que gran parte de la aldea se unió para ayudar a los trabajadores, llevaban comida, bocadillos, bebidas, instalaban carpas para que descansaran del sol, e incluso a naruto le ofrecieron muchas veces un vaso de agua con algún refrigerio. Naruto Incluyó a muchas personas que al principio ni siquiera estaban contempladas, coordinando a herreros, carpinteros, agricultores y demás expertos para hacer las rejas, decoraciones y para transformar lo que originalmente sería una muralla simple en toda una maquinaria de ayuda para todos, haciendo ductos subterráneos que abastecieran los campos de cultivo con agua al ser recolectada de la lluvia, y también haciendo varias fortalezas secundarias que el Hokage le pidió para que sirvieran como base de operaciones de muchos departamentos secundarios de la aldea. Naruto al ver las esculturas terminadas hizo que sus clones las transportaran al frente y gustándole la idea creo con doton un hombre y una mujer de roca.

Imagen de la mujer: .

Los hizo hincarse como si esperaran la orden de un rey para moverse, los puso delante de la entrada principal, esto asombro y agrado a todos.

En el quinto día de trabajo ya había incluso mesas puestas alrededor de la casi terminada nueva muralla, instaladas para que los shinobi y civiles que trabajaban en ella comieran y se relajaran, cocinas improvisadas también fueron puestas cerca de las mesas, cortesía de los shinobi que se pusieron de acuerdo con los civiles para ello. Fue durante una de esas comidas que Sasuke se acercó a naruto, cosa que le había sido muy complicado los últimos días, ya que naruto siempre estaba hablando con alguien del consejo de la aldea o el Hokage mismo, además de estar trabajando en lugares a los que sasuke no podía acceder fácilmente, sumándole que todos los equipos genin de la aldea fueron dispuestos para ayudar tanto a shinobis como a civiles haciendo mandados mientras estos trabajaban, los novatos incluidos, fue una semana muy atareada. Pero llego el momento en que naruto se alejo de todos mientras almorzaba con una jounin y las dos chicas que han liderado toda la obra desde su comienzo, fue ahí que sasuke decidió acercarse con su propio plato de comida, un caldo con carne y verduras.

Al llegar se extrañó por lo que vio, miró hacia las otras mesas y luego a la de naruto, todos los demás tenían platillos similares a los de él, pero en la mesa de naruto parecía haber otros platillos que nunca había visto ni probado, el verde abundaba por los vegetales y.., ¿eso era un cerdo con una manzana en la boca?, sasuke lo deslizó al fondo de su mente, se acercó y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa.

"Naruto" dijo sasuke, el rubio dejo su propia conversación con la chica Hyuga que le daba de comer en la boca para mirarlo. ¿Sasuke lo llamo por su nombre? ¿había oído bien? Era la primera vez que no lo llamaba como dobe o alguna variante despectiva.

"¿si? Dijo una vez que masticó y trago su comida.

"¿podemos hablar un momento?" dijo el uchiha como si esa conversación estuviera tomando todo su autocontrol.

"si claro, sobre qué?" dijo naruto aceptando un bocado de carne de la chica Hyuga.

Sasuke no quería decirlo frente a tanta gente, pero cada una parecía perdida en su propio mundo mientras alimentaban y eran alimentadas por naruto, era lo mismo, ya se había tragado su orgullo al venir aquí.

"dime como"

"¿uh?"

"dime cómo te hiciste tan fuerte" dijo sasuke, esta pregunta dicha en voz alta llamó la atención de la mesa a unos metros, donde se sentaban Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y sus respectivos genin, todos excepto claro la familia de Naruto.

"Necesito saberlo, no es por insultarte, pero no puedes negar que hasta antes de salir de la academia no eras ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que eres ahora, y no ah sido entrenamiento, porque te eh visto entrenar, solo te sientas cuando el entrenamiento inicia y aun así cada vez que peleamos no puedo darte ni un solo golpe, cuando antes eras tu el que no podía acercarse a mí, entonces necesito saberlo, ¿cómo te hiciste así de fuerte? Y no digas que es por el zorro, porque dejaste muy claro aquella vez en la sala del consejo que tu poder no venía del kyubii" dijo sasuke sacando todo de una vez, él necesitaba saberlo desesperadamente.

Naruto y toda la mesa se quedaron viendo a sasuke como una especie de rarito, Naruto lo vio con empatía, por una vez podía dejar de ser pedante con el uchiha y tomarlo un poco en serio, reflexionando, era un niño mimado si, pero no era su total culpa, sino la de todos a su alrededor, ellos eran quien le ponían todo en bandeja de plata, quizá para aliviar su dolor, pero a la vez formando un mocoso egocéntrico. Sin embargo, si el niño quería una respuesta, primero Naruto tenia que saber por qué, aunque lo intuía.

"antes de responder dime, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?" preguntó naruto y sasuke frunció el ceño.

"porque también quiero volverme fuerte, necesito ser más fuerte" dijo sasuke con el puño apretado sobre la mesa.

"¿es por tu hermano?" preguntó Tenten con un trozo de pan en la mano a medio morder. Sasuke la miró con fuego en sus ojos, pero recordando lo mucho que la apreciaba naruto, se controló de decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos, era él quien necesitaba el favor, así que solo asintió en confirmación.

"entonces es porque quieres matar a Itachi, mm" dijo naruto.

"¿lo conoces?"

"¿Quién no lo conoce?" respondió naruto a la pregunta tan tonta del emo. Sasuke iba a responder, pero naruto lo hizo primero.

"durante estos días no solo eh estado aquí, también eh dejado varios clones que ayudan al Hokage con el papeleo de la aldea junto a un clon del Hokage mismo, muchos papeles han pasado por mis manos, y entre ellos muchos registros de shinobi, en una clasificación de documentos masiva organice los shinobi activos, los difuntos y los desaparecidos, aunque cada una tiene subdivisiones, creo que ya te das una idea de lo que hablo" dijo naruto viendo a sasuke.

"¿viste el registro de Itachi? ¿decía que tan fuerte era?" preguntó sasuke sorprendido.

"lo vi, y en cuanto a sus habilidades, la mayoría eran de nivel jounin, en especial su taijutsu, su ninjutsu y sus Jutsus de shuriken y kenjutsu, estuvo en anbu desde luego, pero el más sobresaliente era su genjutsu, su sharingan era la muerte si un enemigo lo veía a los ojos. Sus primeras misiones en anbu fueron en el escuadrón de Kakashi-sensei, puedes preguntarle a él sobre eso si quieres, pero siéndote completamente honesto, si lo enfrentaras ahora, con las especificaciones con las que dejó la aldea, estarías muerto en un segundo, imagina cuanto más fuerte se ha hecho desde que se fue" dijo naruto, sasuke apretaba los dientes.

"eso lo se, se que justo ahora no tengo oportunidad, por eso necesito que me digas cómo te hiciste tan fuerte" dijo el volviendo la mirada a naruto intensamente.

"primero que nada, cálmate, y segundo, aun si pudieras hacer que todas tus habilidades fueran de nivel de un jounin decente para cuando lo veas, él te lleva una ventaja muy grande, su sharingan, habilidad predictiva, ralentizadora, el copiado de Jutsus, y lo peor de todo, su capacidad para meterte en un genjutsu con solo mirarte. Eso es lo que lo hace un enemigo super peligroso, además, los archivos de los ninjas uchihas difuntos decían algo sobre un nivel más del sharingan además de los tres tomoes, algo que los hacia infinitamente más poderosos, pero no había detalles sobre ello" decía naruto con una mano en el mentón al final, fingiendo demencia.

Sasuke supo de qué hablaba naruto, y era verdad, Itachi con su sharingan era un oponente temible, pero con el mangekyo sharingan él no tenia idea de qué tan fuerte sería, había leído de algunas habilidades especiales que los uchiha recibían con esos ojos, pero parecía que cada usuario despertaba sus propios Jutsus especiales, y sasuke no tenía ni ida de cuales podría tener su hermano.

"lo que si se sabe es que solo se despertaban cuando el usuario del sharingan experimentaba un trauma increíble, un estrés mental tan alto que el sharingan evolucionaba por si solo" termino naruto.

"lo sé, Itachi me dijo que mato a todo nuestro clan porque quería tener el mangekyo sharingan, así se llama ese siguiente nivel, me dijo que mato a nuestros padres para experimentar ese dolor y avanzar más allá, lo hizo por poder" dijo sasuke poniéndose melancólico en la mesa, esto sorprendió a naruto genuinamente y a las chicas también.

"¿ya despertaste el sharingan?" preguntó Hinata. Sasuke miró su caldo sin probar y probablemente ya frio.

"no, aun no" dijo negando con la cabeza.

"pero dices que Itachi te dijo por qué mato a tu clan, entonces estuviste ahí" dijo Hinata y sasuke asintió no sabiendo a donde iba con ello.

"si, él me metió en un genjutsu donde me hizo ver cómo mataba a mis padres una y otra vez antes de irse" dijo sasuke molesto mirando su caldo.

Anko silbó. "hombre, si ese no es trauma suficiente para despertar el sharingan no sé qué lo sea" dijo ella, sasuke alzó la cabeza.

"¿qué?" preguntó él.

"dice que es muy raro que no hayas despertado tu sharingan con el mismo escenario con el que Itachi despertó el nivel más fuerte de este" dijo naruto al emo que no captaba nada.

Sasuke se quedó realmente pasmado, nunca lo había pensado, era verdad, fue el trauma más grande de su vida, incluso lo dejo inconsciente una semana, no parecía lógico. Naruto viendo su confusión decidió ayudar un poco.

"dime, si tuvieras el sharingan despertado ¿cómo lo activarías?" dijo naruto a sasuke.

"mandando chakra a mis ojos" respondió el en trance.

"¿alguna ves lo has intentado?" preguntó naruto, sasuke se enrojeció, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza.

"yo, eh" dijo el emo haciendo una imitación de un reno embobado por los faros de un auto, pero las risas de Anko lo silenciaron.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Anko se cayó de la mesa por las risas, el tonto nuca se dio cuenta JAJAJAJA

Tenten solo negaba con la cabeza, ella miró a sasuke como si el niño tuviera retraso mental, decepcionante y con empatía, pobrecito. Sasuke estaba tan avergonzado como nunca en su vida, el mismo se sentía tan idiota en estos momentos.

El emo dejo pasar su vergüenza un momento aun con las risas de anko de fondo, bombeo chakra a sus ojos y de pronto su mundo se volvió blanco y negro, con matices grises. Al voltear a ver a la mesa de a lado pudo ver el sistema circulatorio de chakra de cada persona en ella, incluso sus niveles de chakra por la intensidad de la luz, era increible. Pero cuando miró en la dirección de naruto, él sintió que le pusieron una lampara en frente, cada individuo en la mesa parecía desbordar chakra, sasuke se asustó, eran monstruos, cada uno tenia tanto chakra como para rellenar las reservas de los jounin cien veces, e incluso más, solo que el color de su chakra era diferente a los de todos los demás, mientras que todos tenían chakra azul, ellos tenían chakra negro con puntos brillantes cual cielo estrellado, y aun así el resplandor era cegador, ahora entendía el cómo habían logrado tantas cosas en la semana ¿qué demonios eran estas personas?.

"jmj, un sharingan de dos tomoes, nada mal" dijo naruto volviendo a comer su cerdo asado.

"increíble, con que así se siente tener un sharingan" decía sasuke estupefacto mirando a todos lados, volteó a la aldea que se veía a la distancia, un domo de chakra la recubría. "wow" dijo el uchiha.

"la cosa con el sharingan es que puedes depender de él si quieres, es lo suficientemente fuerte, pero por lo que se, Itachi lo usaba como una herramienta solamente, pero ahí esta Kakashi, puedes pedirle entrenamiento a él sobre eso" dijo Naruto mientras terminaba su ensalada.

"lo haré, gracias naruto" dijo sasuke sonriendo mientras iba con Kakashi, se terminó su caldo de un sorbo y se marchó. Naruto se quedó estático por un momento, ¿sasuke le acababa de agradecer algo?, Naruto miró al cielo, nop, seguía azul, y la tierra no se estaba partiendo, volteó a todos lados buscando indicios de caos, pero nadie parecía estar en agonía, qué raro.

Mientras naruto se hacia el loco Hinata observaba a sakura, no dejó pasar las miradas que sakura les daba de vez en cuando, ella era la única mujer en la mesa de los jounin a parte de kurenai, pero eso no ayudaba, era más correcto decir que era la única chica, porque kurenai hablaba con los jounin sobre cosas de jounin.

"bueno, al menos dejara de molestar con su juguetito nuevo" dijo naruto.

"¿no le mostrarás el tuyo?" preguntó Tenten.

"naa, no es mi problema" dijo el rubio.

"Kakashi, vamos a entrenar" dijo sasuke apenas llegó a la mesa.

"wow sasuke, felicidades al fin despertaste tu sharingan" dijo sakura creyendo que por fin hablaría con alguien.

"hmp, ¿acaso lo dudabas?" dijo bastante más animado de lo normal, casi parecía naruto actuando así.

"je, eso es muy bueno, nos enfocaremos en eso cuando terminemos este muro" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo a su emocionado alumno, pero luego miró hacia atrás dándole una mirada significativa a Naruto, algo pasaba con ese niño y él no sabía qué.

Al terminar de almorzar regresaron al trabajo, esta vez por la parte eterna del muro, así que los tres equipos genin mas anko cruzaron al otro lado para afinar detalles.

"¿y que cargaremos ahora?" preguntó gai emocionado, él había puesto toda su disposición en llevar y traer materiales desde la aldea, mientras más le pedían mejor, daba cinco vueltas diarias a toda la extensión de la nueva muralla para llevar a cabo los encargos más difíciles, era un entrenamiento excelente según él.

"jaja, bueno, ahora iremos a hacer las…"

Naruto paro en seco junto con las chicas, todos los vampiros sintieron como si un rayo de conciencia los atravesara, pusieron caras de sorpresa y luego miraron al horizonte como si un ejercito viniera hacia ellos. Los demás no sabían que ocurría, pero cuando Hinata y Tenten pusieron cara de espanto ellos se preocuparon.

"¿Qué suce…?"

Kurenai fue callada por Hinata y Tenten, ellas se miraron con horror en sus caras, y luego lentamente una de ira incontrolable, ninguno de los presentes había visto a ninguna manifestar una ira a ese nivel, incluso anko parecía rabiosa, su chakra se comenzó a elevar, naruto estaba serio, Todos sintieron el chakra de las chicas, Hiruzen y todo el consejo shinobi se apresuró desde donde se encontraban para dar detalles de los nuevos espacios para sus clanes, corrieron desesperadamente para saber de dónde provenía todo ese poder. nuevamente las niñas miraron al horizonte con ojos rojos mientras su chakra se elevaba más y más… y luego.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" gritó kiba al caer hacia atrás cuando Hinata y Tenten salieron disparadas hacia el horizonte. La tierra se rompió en pedazos a su paso, la velocidad era equivalente a la que tendría lee con la quinta puerta abierta según gai que pudo ver todo.

Anko corrió en la misma dirección con la muerte en sus ojos y cuando se alejó lo suficiente salió volando rompiendo el suelo en un cráter enorme mientras se alejaba por los cielos rompiendo el sonido.

Todos los presentes no podían procesar lo que pasaba, de repente solo escaparon, además, ¿Anko puede volar?

"No puede ser" dijo kurenai viendo nada más que un camino de destrucción y arboles destrozados.

Naruto cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, era el único calmado mientras todos los demás perdían el control, pues incluso los anbu comenzaron a desplazarse tras los estruendos por pensar que los atacaban. Era el momento en que ino se enfrentaba a Hidan y Sasori.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" preguntó sakura viendo a las otras féminas del grupo volverse locas.

"no tengo idea, pero eso fue aterrador" dijo Kiba temblando por la masiva cantidad de intención asesina que acababa de sentir.

"por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Kiba" dijo shino, su colmena estaba muy alterada, la precipitación de chakra de las chicas altero de hecho a todos los que estaban en la muralla e incluso dentro de la aldea.

"¿qué ocurrió?" preguntó Hiruzen en su traje negro de combate sin sus túnicas de Hokage, todos los jefes de clanes junto a los ancianos aparecieron detrás de él. Hiruzen quería respuestas y solo Kakashi hablo de la mejor forma que pudo.

"si, las chicas de los equipos de Gai y kurenai enloquecieron de repente y salieron corriendo en la dirección de los destrozos" dijo Kakashi señalando el camino de destrucción.

"anko también se volvió loca y ella, bueno ella" dijo kurenai no sabiendo como explicarlo, también trataba de calmar su respiración.

"ella salió volando de aquí en la misma dirección" dijo Gai finalmente, kurenai asintió.

"así que ella también corrió tras las chicas" dijo Hiruzen ya pensando en mandar anbus por ellas para traerlas a salvo, podrían estar bajo un genjutsu.

"no, ella literalmente salió volando, en el aire, hacia el cielo" dijo Gai mientras hacía poses de volar.

"¿qué?" dijo el Hokage muy confundido.

"hizo eso cuando despegó" dijo Gai señalando el cráter.

Danzo sintió especial interés por este suceso, pero la partida de las genin no era menos intrigante.

"Hiruzen tienes que mandar anbus tras ellas" dijo danzo pasivamente al Hokage que aun procesaba lo de anko.

Mientras tanto en lo que Kakashi hablaba Inoichi miró a naruto parado tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados.

"Naruto, tu debes saber que esta pasando ¿no?" preguntó Inoichi curioso, Naruto asintió. "¿y bien?"

"sentimos a Ino en peligro, Anko, Hinata y Tenten corrieron en su ayuda lo más rápido que pudieron" dijo haciendo que Inoichi abriera los ojos.

"¿a que te refieres con que Ino está en peligro?" dijo Inoichi con el ceño fruncido.

"me refiero a que Ino se enfrenta a algo que representa un peligro aun para nosotros" dijo y esto puso al límite a Inoichi. ¿algo que pone en peligro a un vampiro?

Neji aun en shock se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, nunca hablo sino solo para escuchar al Hokage y lo que ordenaba, pero al estar cerca de naruto también escucho lo que dijo, ¿aun para ellos? ¿la sintieron en peligro?

"¿llegaran a tiempo para ayudarla?" preguntó Inoichi.

"esta en el país del té, a la velocidad que iban llegaran en diez minutos o un poco menos" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿qué? Será muy tarde para entonces" Inoichi lo vio ahí parado, iba a reclamarle si el no pensaba hacer nada, pero nuevamente recordó que este niño ya no era como ellos, quizá hacia algo para ayudar a Ino.

"¿Qué… qué haces?" preguntó confundido esperando que algo para salvar a su bebé.

"estoy hablando con Ino"

"¿qué? ¿puede usar un jutsu para comunicarse con ella a esa distancia?" pensó neji sorprendido.

Inoichi no cuestiono lo que naruto hacía, solo le importaba lo que naruto pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

"¿Cómo esta Ino?" preguntó viendo con intensidad al rubio.

Naruto se comenzó a tensar, él también comenzó a liberar un poco de su propio chakra.

"su enemigo uso un jutsu que convierte arena de hierro, los convirtió en proyectiles y la lleno de agujeros" dijo apretando los dientes.

Neji comenzó a sentir el chakra de naruto al estar casi en su espalda, era abrumador, entonces la niña murió.

Hiruzen también comenzó a sentirse un poco aplastado por la presión de chakra, todos en realidad, hasta que nadie se pudo mover ni un milímetro, la presión era tal que nadie sabia de donde provenía, parecía estar en todos lados, era así de inmensa, como si el mar los aplastara.

"¿se puede recuperar de eso?" preguntó asustado Inoichi.

Naruto abrió los ojos.

"ella venció al compañero del enemigo, si se lo come se recuperará lo suficientemente rápido"

"¿comer? ¿qué demonios quería decir con eso?" neji se asustó por un momento.

Inoichi seguía preocupado.

"¿no puedes hacer nada desde aquí?" preguntó él.

"puedo teletransportarme hasta ella, pero ella me pidió que le dejara terminar el combate por ella misma, en todo caso estoy allí también, la observo desde al cielo" dijo abriendo los ojos y miró a Inoichi. "use su jutsu de vista interna para ver en mi mente" dijo e Inoichi puso su mano en su frente casi al instante, no le importaba como lo sabía, solo quería asegurarse de que su bebe estuviera bien.

En ese momento inocihi se vio a si mismo flotando en el cielo, pero solo estaba viendo a través de los ojos de naruto que estaba sobre la pelea, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la conversación con Ino que tuvo naruto, y aterrado vio como su hija era partida a la mitad por el tipo hecho de madera, gritó insultos al pinocho pero era incapaz de intervenir, solo hasta que vio como su hija se comía al hombre fue que comprendió que ahora su pequeña ya no era como el la recordaba, ya ni siquiera era humana, pero eso no le importaba con tal de que viviera. Asombrado vio como su hija se recuperaba completamente al devorar al hombre, y cómo ella controlaba también la arena de hierro, asombro era todo lo que podía sentir al ver a su bebe crear un bosque gigante en segundos.

"lo ve, ella gano, Ino es así de increíble" dijo Naruto sonriendo a Inoichi, o a su conciencia que estaba a su lado. El hombre soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

"si… lo es"

Inoichi apartó la mano de la frente de naruto.

"nunca van a dejar de sorprenderme con sus cosas de vampiros" dijo Inochi sin notar a neji o a Tsume quien también había escuchado todo al igual que kiba, oído inuzuka.

"Oigan, Ino esta bien, ya se encuentra a salvo, ganó su pelea" dijo naruto a sus chicas.

Hinata y Tenten frenaron en seco creando una nube de polvo en la dirección donde corrían, un cráter gigante se creo en una montaña en donde aterrizaron luego de saltar desde otra, Anko vio la nube bajo ella y también se detuvo.

"¿estas seguro?" preguntó Tenten.

"si, se los comió también" dijo haciendo que las niñas soltaran un suspiro de alivio. "vuelvan, su partida creo un caos, y creo que el viejo mando anbu por ustedes" dijo naruto.

"ya casi estábamos ahí, la costa esta en frente, puedo ver la isla donde esta Ino desde aquí" dijo anko en las nubes. "les tomara al menos un día el llegar hasta aquí, pero volveremos" dijo anko.

Hinata y Tenten sintieron a Anko a unos kilómetros más adelante, y mientras se deslizaban por el peñasco de la montaña dieron otro salto para alcanzar a Anko mientras terminaban de destruir la montaña, pronto llegaron hasta su altura mientras Anko regresaba hasta ellas.

"¿porqué ustedes no volaron?" preguntó Anko.

"no eh practicado mucho, solo pensé en lo más rápido" dijo Tenten.

"si yo igual" dijo Hinata.

Anko suspiró.

"bueno no importa" ella vio el camino de destrucción que dejaron. "al menos los anbu sabrán por donde buscar" dijo ella riendo.

"jeje, es que paso tan rápido que no lo pensamos" dijo Hinata toda roja pero aun molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevían esos inútiles humanos a meterse con Ino?.

"no importa, pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿Qué les parece una carrera hasta un kilometro cerca de la muralla?, entonces bajaremos y correremos desde ahí" dijo anko.

"ya rugiste" dijo Tenten poniéndose en posición, necesitaba liberar estrés, ella miró la montaña hecha pedazos, igual se va a caer.

Tenten juntó energía Yin en su mano, formando un punto que se comia casi al instante toda la energía yin, es decir, desintegraba todo lo que tocaba hasta las hebras de energía que usaba como combustible, esa bolita era una bomba de fusión lista para detonar en cualquier momento, o en este caso, cuando Tenten liberara la capa de energía yang que la recubría. Tenten la hizo más grande, tanto como su cabeza, apuntó a la montaña molesta, y con la mano extendida la esfera salió disparada hasta hacer contacto con la montaña.

Una onda expansiva se comió la montaña y todo el valle alrededor, la luz era cegadora, todo lo que tocó la luz desapareció, pero lo que estuvo a diez kilómetros a su alrededor no tubo un mejor destino, la onda expansiva creo un cráter tan grande que el mar que anko pudo ver pudo adentrarse, lo que antes era un valle montañoso ahora era un lago gigante, y no lo sintieron por estar en el aire, pero el temblor que causo también fue tempestuoso.

"te acabaste casi todo tu chakra en ese berrinche, ¿segura que puedes?" preguntó anko silvando por la destrucción.

"no te preocupes, tengo el suficiente aun" contesto Tenten bufando. Hinata miró a las dos suspirando de exasperación.

"no dejare que me ganen" dijo Hinata acomodándose también.

Las niñas hicieron crecer sus auras de energía yang con la que podían volar libremente y se prepararon.

"bien entonces a la de tres" dijo anko. "una… dos…"

Anko salió disparada justo después de decir dos.

"¡OYE ESPERA! ¡NO DIJISTE TREEES!" gritó Tenten molesta rompiendo el viento también al igual que Hinata.

Naruto dejo caer su chakra, Incluso Kurama se preocupó un poco, Inoichi no estaba mejor, a pesar de la presión él solo quería saber que Ino estaba bien, compadecía al infeliz que alguna vez lastimara a cualquiera de las personas que naruto amaba, en especial esas chicas. Todos pudieron respirar libremente al fin, y antes de que el Hokage o cualquiera pudiera decir algo las chicas llegaron, todos recuperaban el aliento aun.

Al llegar las chicas encontraron a un montón de anbus esperándolas. El Hokage entre ellos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó el viejo, pero naruto se paró en frente de ellas.

"le di a Ino un sello que nos advertiría si se encontraba en peligro antes de irse, y ellas al sentirlo se preocuparon, salieron en su ayuda" dijo naruto tratando de salvarlas.

"pero eso no explica como es que alcanzaron esa velocidad ni como anko puede volar" dijo Danzo detrás del viejo aun tratando de calmarse.

"yo tengo una afinidad al viento tan grande como el segundo Hokage la tenia al agua" dijo anko indignada.

"y yo puedo hacer uso de 5 de las ocho puertas" dijo Tenten.

"yo también" dijo Hinata.

"ella también sabe abrir las puerta…a…as" dijo Gai con la mandíbula bien abierta y cayendo como estatua al suelo. Lee frunció el ceño, y luego miro al suelo frustrado, no solo se había asustado del chakra de Tenten, ella también podía abrir el mismo número de puertas que él, se sentía extraño por alguna razón.

Hiashi vio a su hija con nuevos ojos, no era la niña débil que pensó que era, espera, ¿Qué ese bosque no estaba lleno de anbus? ¿Los derrotaron a todos?.

"¿Quién te enseño a abrir las ocho puertas?" preguntó hiashi estoicamente ya recuperado, pero por dentro muy intrigado. Hinata al verlo se paro derecha y vio al cielo con un ceño fruncido y saludando como militar con la mano en su frente.

"señor, si señor, me enseño Tenten-chan señor" dijo Hinata apuntando con el dedo a Tenten cuando la nombro, cabe mencionar que todo lo dijo con ojos viscos.

"prrrf" anko y Tenten luchaban por no reírse.

Hiashi se molestó por la burla tan descarada.

"¡RAAAAKAMONOGAAAA!" dijo Hinata levantando un brazo al cielo y gritando con mucho entusiasmo.

"prrfff JAJAJAJA" rieron Tenten y Anko, y naruto también por lo bajo.

"silencio" dijo Danzo tomando el control. "te lo enseño tu maestro gai ¿no?" preguntó a tenten, pero antes de responder.

"de hecho, ella lo aprendió sola" dijo gai.

"¿qué?" dijeron todos los shinobis presentes, todos muy espantados, Hinata y Anko haciendo imitaciones de la pintura llamada el grito.

"¿eso es verdad?" pregunto el Hokage viendo a tenten.

"nop, me lo enseño Gai-sensei" dijo apuntando al sayayin mayor. Todos vieron a Gai mientras el negaba y se cubría con las manos para negarlo más. "digo, pude hacerlo sola, pero el me lo facilito" dijo Tenten.

"¿Cómo exactamente lo aprendiste?" preguntó Inoichi muy interesado, él parecía el único al que no le estaba a punto de explotar la cabeza.

"soy un sensor, cuando Gai-sensei y yo peleábamos pude sentir el chakra de su cuerpo fluctuando y dirigiéndose a una zona en particular, luego tuvo una mejora increíble, solo hice lo mismo, puedo abrir cinco puertas porque solo me mostro cinco" dijo Tenten como si hablara del clima.

"tal habilidad sensorial, con una comprensión tal que puede copiar la manipulación del chakra" dijo Chousa sorprendido.

"no solo eso, también puede copiar la manera de moldear el chakra ¿verdad?" preguntó inoichi recordando el jutsu de tierra que les mostro.

"sip" dijo Hinata muy lindamente, como si no estuvieran a punto de diseccionarla viva.

"una capacidad imitadora similar a la del sharingan" dijo Kakashi muy intrigado, sasuke miro al instante a Kakashi con un, ¿eh?

"Entonces, por ejemplo, si te muestro una técnica de mi clan ¿podrías copiarlo?" preguntó tsume. La respuesta de Hinata, ella y Tenten movieron sus brazos hacia atrás y luego saltaron hacia atrás para girar como un taladro.

"colmillo sobre colmillo" dijeron las niñas un rato para luego volver con un salto.

"pero ¿Cómo?" dijo tsume en shock.

"eh visto a kiba hacerlo, no lo hice porque no le había pedido permiso aun para usarlo en batalla, pero creo que para una demostración no hay problema.

"esto es interesante, son lo más talentoso que eh visto desde el yondaime" dijo shikaku genuinamente sorprendido.

Lee estaba sorprendido, creía que su compañera había luchado para llegar hasta donde estaba, pero al parecer todo este tiempo solo había estado fingiendo, tenía incluso más talento que neji, Gai también estaba impactado, una técnica tan peligrosa su alumna la manejaba como si no fuera nada.

"yo misma las eh visto, junto a tu hija las tres están al nivel de un jounin decente, cada una podría patearle el trasero a casi cualquier ninja de aquí" dijo anko apuntando a Inoichi. El rubio mayor se paro orgulloso y cruzo los brazos cerrando los ojos.

"por supuesto, soy consciente del nivel de mi hija, es mucho más fuerte que yo" dijo alzando el pecho.

"¿entonces Naruto también está al nivel de un jounin?" dijo sasuke abriéndose paso en la multitud para preguntar lo que tan urgentemente quería saber.

"jajaja" anko rio. "mocoso, Naru-chan podría conquistar la aldea él solo si quisiera" dijo señalando a sasuke.

Eso último alarmó a muchos, anko sonaba como si lo que dijera solo fuera el mínimo de lo que podría hacer, casi como un juego, pero tras todo lo que vieron, dudaban que estuviera jugando. Todos vieron a naruto casi con horror, pero antes de que cualquiera dijera algo.

"bueno, mucha charla, la muralla ya casi está terminada a excepción de las decoraciones de interiores que cada departamento le hará" puso su mano en la pared de la muralla y un circulo de tinta se comenzó a extender por ella como un rayo, cuando toda la muralla estaba cubierta la tinta brillo, y un domo de chakra surgió hacia los cielos conectando en el punto central de la aldea. "bueno, la nueva barrera ya esta lista" dijo y explicó. "esta barrera consiste en dos fases, la primera es una protectora, cualquiera puede entrar, pero solo se podrá salir de ella con este sello especial" dijo levantando un papel, y poniéndoselo a shino, puso a kiba y a shino uno al lado del otro, hizo pasar a kiba pero este choco con una pared invisible, pero cuando shino intento pasar el si pudo, pero el sello en el papel se unió a la barrera y desapareció cuando el cruzó. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, ese era un buen sistema anti-robos. "y la segunda es una barrera detectora, si alguien intenta infiltrarse a la aldea usando un enge, un arma con chkara o algún jutsu de espacio-tiempo la barrera se activará, cerrara las puertas, elevará el puente, y hará aparecer dos escuadrones de anbus listos en donde el problema se genere, solo podrán entrar sin usar chakra" dijo naruto.

"para eso eran los sellos que les diste a los anbu hace dos días" dijo el Hokage pensativo.

"pues si, se terminaron los robos, las emboscadas, y las infiltraciones, incluso hice que mis clones catalogaran los artículos más valiosos de la aldea para aplicarles un sello que impedirá que los roben, como el pergamino del primer Hokage, o los registros de la torre Hokage, si alguien tiene algo así por favor colóquenles este sello, solo sirve para eso, para que no traspasen la barrera"

Naruto les dio un paquete con quinientos sellos a cada jefe de clan y al Hokage, ellos los aceptaron con mucho gusto.

"entonces ya solo faltan los detalles, Naruto, que tus clones se encarguen de ello, todos los anbu regresen a sus actividades normales, ya es bastante por un día, Gai, Kurenai y Kakashi se encargaran de sus alumnos, y todos los miembros del consejo, vamos a las amaras del consejo justo ahora, y ustedes" dijo el Hokage señalando a Naruto y sus chicas. "ustedes vendrán conmigo" dijo y se fue ya cansado, era demasiado viejo para esas mierdas. Ahora resultada que había cuatro niños super poderosos y una jounin loca que probablemente era más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban.

Ya en las cámaras del consejo todos tomaron sus lugares, las chicas tomaron los asientos que habían creado mientras que Naruto tomaba uno de los asientos vacíos de los civiles, sea lo que sea parecía serio.

"muy bien, ahora, Quiero que me digan el cómo obtuvieron ese nivel de poder en tan poco tiempo" dijo el Hokage con rostro serio mientras miraba a las chicas y a Naruto.

"ya te lo dijimos, entrenando" dijo Anko pero nadie se lo tragó. Las niñas entrecerraron los ojos.

"No nos traten como tontos, no lo somos, solo queremos saber el método para poder fortalecer a la aldea de la misma forma que tu lo hiciste con esa nueva muralla, si conoces un método mejor de enseñanza para entrenar a las personas es algo que nos gustaría saber" dijo shikaku siendo diplomático, no necesitaban amenazas volando de aquí para allá, la diplomacia se había creado para evitar eso mismo.

Naruto entre cerro los ojos también, el Nara era inteligente, precavido y un hombre que infundía temor en ocasiones. La habitación se envolvió en un largo silencio, no parecía que aceptarían cualquier explicación, y Naruto podía sentir la irritación de las chicas, unos simples humanos trataban de intimidarlas, era inaceptable. Naruto se preguntó en qué punto comenzó a ver a los humanos como algo diferente, él también había sido uno, ¿eso de la raza perfecta se les estaba subiendo a la cabeza? ¿se sentían superiores?, era verdad que no los necesitaban para nada, a diferencia de los humanos los vampiros no eran entes sociales, no necesitaban de nadie más además de sí mismos, no se cansaban de la soledad por un largo tiempo. Ya que eran inmortales, el encontrar cosas que aprender qué hacer estaba en su naturaleza, el tiempo era algo que tenían de sobra y no tenían que debatirse sobre qué hacer con su vida, porque podían hacerlo todo cuando ellos quisieran. Por esa razón ni serás ni alucard tuvieron hijos nunca, no era algo esencial, los humanos por naturaleza procreaban y basaban casi toda su existencia en hacer lo mejor para el beneficio de la siguiente generación, desde basar sus gustos en potenciales parejas adecuadas para la crianza, buscando machos fuertes para la protección y con mucho conocimiento para la supervivencia por parte de las mujeres, y buscando hembras de pechos firmes, caderas anchas, traseros cómodos perfectos para la crianza, así como preferencia por estereotipos de carácter amable y bondadoso o fuerte y decisivo con alta inteligencia para administrar recursos por parte de los hombres. Pero un ser inmortal no tendría necesidad de tales intereses, era asexual, si quería reproducirse lo podía hacer por si mismo sin necesidad de una pareja, pero ¿servía de algo?, un bebe vampiro no sería sino alguien que absorbería todo el conocimiento del progenitor apenas este pruebe una gota de su sangre, en esencia sería un clon del mismo, eso sonaba mucho menos atractivo que la idea de los humanos de procrear basados en los sentimientos, por lo que era algo secundario en el mejor de los casos, en realidad ni si quiera era algo en lo que pensaran ni alucard ni serás en toda su existencia, aunque si es verdad que tuvieron un romance, fue eso, ellos dos, si alguna vez tuvieron hijos fue adoptando a los niños que rescataban de las guerras durante todos los milenios, viéndolos crecer hasta convertirse en ancianos y luego visitando a los pueblos que habían nacido de esos bebes. En conclusión, ni Naruto ni sus chicas necesitaban a Konoha, cualquier conflicto y ellos podrían destruirla casi por capricho, así que realmente no le importaría si cualquiera de ellas decidiera hacerlo, ninguna tenia nada que la atara a esta aldea, si acaso Hinata con su clan, pero por el trato que le dieron él lo dudaba, bien podrían destruirla y ya, o esclavizarla para experimentos, no importaba.

O eso le gustaría decir, pero la verdad es que Ino si tenia aprecio por su clan, y seguro le dolería el ver a su gente en aflicción, y eso Naruto no lo podía soportar, así que por Ino, le seguiría el juego a lo que sea que estos hombres y mujeres querían, bien podría darles algo de información, no es como que pudieran hacer algo con eso de todos modos.

"lo conozco" dijo Naruto, sus chicas se tranquilizaron un poco tras eso, si naruto quería decirles entonces estaba bien.

"¿nos dirías cual es?" preguntó shikaku.

"se los puedo decir, pero aunque lo hiciera no les serviría de nada" dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras se recostaba en la mesa estirando los brazos.

"¿podrías explicarte?" preguntó Akimichi Chousa un poco más brusco que shikaku queriendo respuestas. Naruto asintió.

"se los puedo decir, pero es algo que les resultara difícil de creer, así que les pido que tengan una mente abierta respecto a esto" dijo Naruto, la mayoría alzó una ceja, pero asintieron de todos modos.

"mientras sea serio, estarás contribuyendo a la fortaleza y gloria de Konoha" dijo el viejo vendado.

"ppffu" pensaron todas las draculinas escupiendo mentalmente. Naruto asintió y comenzó. Kurama estaba intrigado en lo que les diría, no les iba a decir lo de ser vampiros, el podía escuchar los pensamientos de naruto, pero sea lo que sea, parecía como su fuera lo suficientemente sólido.

"para comenzar, quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿todos conoces la leyenda del sabio de los seis caminos?" naruto abrió el tema y todos asintieron, eran shinobi, ese cuento era casi lo equivalente a conocer de Jesucristo en este tiempo, independientemente si lo creían o no, conocían la historia y las más grandes hazañas que hizo, relativamente claro, una historia contada de boca en boca siempre tendía a alterarse, la conocían pero nadie la tomaba en serio, no todo al menos, pero algunas cosas como crear la luna era algo que podían decir era fantasioso y un sueño para cualquiera.

"si, padre del ninjutsu, creador del chakra, todos la conoces" dijo Tsume inuzuka.

"veo que la conocen, pero también veo que no" dijo enigmáticamente, pero lo explicó en seguida. "El nombre del sabio era Hagoromo otsutsuki, y no es nada de los que tu dices" dijo apuntando a tsume, se ofendió por su puesto.

"¿qué?" preguntó chousa.

"El sabio de los seis caminos no creo el chakra, tampoco el ninjutsu, pero para explicar eso tengo que contarles la historia desde el principio" dijo y nadie interrumpió, aunque varios tenían caras escépticas, les estaba hablando de un cuento después de todo.

"¿dices que en verdad existió?" preguntó Tsume.

"Así es" dijo y tsume rio por lo bajo, era un bufido más que otra cosa, le iba a decir unas cosas al rubio, pero conforme Naruto fue hablando, menos ganas le quedaron de contradecir al rubio.

"El sabio tenia un hermano, se llamó Hamura otsutsuki, la madre de ambos es la verdadera progenitora del chakra, Kaguya otsutsuki, ambos hermanos tuvieron decendencia, el sabio se los seis caminos Hagoromo, tuvo dos hijos, Indra otsutsuki y Ashura otsutsuki, Indra es el verdadero padre del nijutsu, él descubrió la eficacia de los sellos de manos para la manipulación del chara, y fue el primero en usar los jutsus como armas, pero lo pueden conocer mejor como el primer uchiha" dijo y eso si dejo cayado a todos, viendo que tenia su atención continuo. "Ashura por otro lado fue el primer Senju. De Indra nació el clan uchiha, y de Ashura nació el clan Senju y Uzumaki" esta información causaba muchas preguntas en todos, Shikaku se encargó de hacer una de ellas.

"¿o sea que eres decendiente del sabio?" preguntó con una ceja alzada.

"y no solo yo" miró a hiashi. "del hermano del sabio, Hamura, nació el clan Hyuga, así como el kaguya, aunque como los uchiha y los uzumaki el clan kaguya ya no existe" ante estas palabras todos voltearon a ver a hiashi.

"entonces ese era el pedazo que faltaba" dijo hiashi casi como si un misterio de su existencia se estuviera revelando ante él ahora mismo, que de hecho, lo estaba.

"¿hiashi?" preguntó shikaku, hiashi se recompuso, y luego hablo.

"si, mi clan tiene su historia bien definida, todo excepto una cosa. Se dice que los Hyuga venimos de la línea de parentesco del sabio de los seis caminos, pero no hay ningún dato en el árbol familiar que nos ubique ahí, solo historias, pero ninguna afirmaba concretamente que fuéramos descendientes directos, pero con esto creo que el misterio queda resuelto" dijo hiashi estoicamente pero gratamente sorprendido.

"no se menosprecie, aunque era el hermano menor, Hamura era tan poderoso como el sabio mismo" dijo naruto, hiashi alzó una ceja, ¿el niño simpatizaba con él? Hiashi asintió. "eso no es lo importante" dijo naruto.

No lo era, entonces qué exactamente lo era, era lo más importante que habían escuchado desde la tercera guerra mundial shinobi.

"lo verdaderamente importante es lo que ocurre después" continuó. "durante los días de su vejes el sabio convocó a sus hijos, y les hizo una prueba para determinar quien sería su sucesor como líder del clan otsutsuki, porque aunque no eran familia de sangre, el sabio había compartido el chakra con sus más cercanas personas, hasta el punto de formar un pequeño poblado lo suficientemente grande como para llamarse clan, la prueba consistía en los ideales que tenia cada hermano para la paz, él mayor hablo sobre la fuerza, y que para evitar los conflictos era necesario mantener el poder en un dolo punto, de esa manera todos serian dependientes y nadie haría nada en contra de los demás por temor a un castigo justo, el menor por el contrario, dijo que la paz se lograría a través del amor y el entendimiento. Naturalmente el menor fue elegido ante una respuesta más sensata, pero ante esto el mayor se agrio y buscó tomar el lugar por la fuerza, sin embargo Ashura pudo vencerlo, lo obligo al exilio y cada hermano vivió por separado, sin embargo con los años Indra seguía volviendo, pelando sin cesar por las décadas que tuvieron de vida"

"perdona, pero ¿cómo sabes todo esto exactamente?" naruto fue interrumpido por shibi aburame, la historia era increíble y todo, pero nada parecía tener sentido. "la pregunta original fue ¿por qué ustedes tienen tanta fuerza?" dijo al aburame, naruto respondió.

"por la misma razón por la que les cuento esto, todo esta relacionado" dijo naruto tronándose el cuello.

"¿Porque eres descendiente de Ashura?" preguntó Chousa. Pero naruto con una mano en su cuello se lo terminó de tronar y de lado dijo.

"no, por que soy la reencarnación de Ashura" dijo y esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos.

"¿esperas que creamos que tu eres la reencarnación del hijo del sabio de los seis caminos?" preguntó en burla la anciana junto al viejo Hokage.

"¿ispiris qui criamos qui ti irirs la reencarnación dil hijo di… eso es lo que les estoy diciendo vieja idiota" dijo Naruto molesto, se burló de la vieja y luego la reprendió. Todos quedaron en silencio no creyendo que naruto acabara de insultar a una de las personas más importantes de la aldea.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" dijeron las chicas alzando un brazo y burlándose aún más. Sobra decir que la anciana se irritó de sobre manera.

"insolente mocoso, ¿cómo te atreves ah… aaaaah" La anciana se levantó de su silla molesta solo para que una rama salida del suelo la envolviera y le drenara todo el chakra causándole un agotamiento y un desmayo.

"y no solo yo, él primer Hokage también lo fue" dijo, con el mokuton nadie podía dudar de las palabras de naruto, la rama se creo en menos de un segundo y drenó el chakra en menor tiempo aun, ni siquiera tenzo podía hacer eso.

"todo lo que dices, ¿es verdad?" preguntó el Hokage con muchas preguntas en su cabeza ahora mismo, debatiéndose si creerle o no al niño. Naruto suspiró y retrajo la rama.

"todo absolutamente, el conflicto de los hermanos trascendió las Heras, el término más correcto es que transmigraron a otros cuerpos, sus chakras eran así de poderosos como para simplemente desaparecer, y cada vez que Indra transmigraba en un bebé Ashura lo hacia también para detener lo que Indra quería, que era venganza, siempre Indra causo los conflictos mientras Ashura lo detenía, pero provocando demasiado daño colateral, aun si los portadores no lo sabían, siempre peleando por cualquier cosa, arrastrando a sus clanes a un ciclo de odio y rencor, de ahí el conflicto histórico entre Senju y uchiha" dijo naruto, y todo calzaba perfectamente, el conflicto de los clanes, la fuerza de naruto, todo.

"y sabes esto solo por ser su transmigrante" dijo Danzo con una mano en el vendado mentón.

"exacto, es más fácil decir que me comunique con él, o al menos lo hago, de alguna forma que no se explicar, su chakra es el mismo que el mío pero al mismo tiempo no, como si tuviera dos chakras vibrando en mi en diferentes niveles y aun así formaran una firma de chakra" decía naruto.

"pero por tus palabras quiere decir que el hermano mayor también esta aquí ¿no?" dijo Tsume con intensidad, ya no dudaba del niño, pero aun así tenía preguntas.

"no se de eso, no eh sentido a nadie con la presencia de Indra" dijo Naruto

"además, ¿no se supone que Ashura tendría que transmigrar en un niño Senju?" preguntó chousa.

"¿conoces alguno?" fue la repuesta de naruto y chousa bajo en dedo.

Por lo que se veía, parecía que al ya no haber un bebé Senju el hermano menor había escogido un descendiente del otro clan.

"y probablemente el niño transmigrante de indra murió en la masacre uchiha, y por lo que nos cuentas, parece que entre transmigrantes pueden sentirse, y como no ha mostrado ninguna muestra de una abrumadora fuerza como naruto o algo similar creo que es seguro decir que sasuke uchiha no es el actual transmigrante de Indra" dijo el Hokage, y naruto lo dejaría así, no les diría que de hecho sasuke lo era, no les daría más razones para glorificar al emo.

"puede que sea uchiha Itachi" dijo de repente shikaku. Todos abrieron los ojos, era factible.

"lo que sabemos es que el recipiente de indra nacía primero, y por lo que saben parece que ningún niño Senju ni uzumaki nació hasta antes de naruto por lo que tuvo que esperar, y todos conocemos el abrumador talento que Itachi tuvo desde temprana edad" explicaba shikaku.

Todos recordaron las hazañas que en su tiempo hizo Itachi, los ancianos conociendo la tragedia de Itachi dudaban que el pacifista fuera así, pero según naruto, la influencia de Indra era algo más como un destino, su meta era destruir al clan Senju, entonces al ya no haber Senju no tendría necesariamente que ser malvado o algo así, era posible.

"parece lógico" dijo Chousa frunciendo el ceño, si las capacidades de naruto eran un indicio, si Itachi decidía atacar la aldea estarían en serios problemas.

"bien, bien, eso explica lo tuyo, pero no explica lo de ellas" dijo Danzo apuntando a las tres féminas. Naruto se recargo en su mano y con la otra izo gestos de presentación.

"Les presento a Tenten, Transmigrante de la hija de Ashura otsutsuki, mika Senju" todos abrieron los ojos con cómica sorpresa. "También les presentó a Anko, Transmigrante de la madre del sabio, Kaguya otsutsuki" al viejo de los lentes casi le da un ataque. "Y por último, les presento a Hinata, la reencarnación del hermano del sabio, Hamura otsutsuki"

"prrffff" hiashi escupió su te, que se estaba bebiendo aparentemente. "¡¿QUÉ?!"

El viejo miope se desmayó.

"¿alguna otra pregunta?" dijo naruto, pero nadie parecía respirar si quiera, solo Inoichi parecía medio compuesto.

"ah por cierto, Ino también es transmigrante de la hija de Hamura, solo que al ya no haber kaguyas tuvo que improvisar, lo mismo con Tenten y anko" dijo Naruto. Nadie podía decir ni una palabra, incluso a Shibi se le estaban resbalando los lentes por lo estático que estaba ante tales revelaciones.

El Hokage se recompuso un poco, pero parecía el único, además de Inoichi.

"entonces tu eres básicamente el primer Hokage reencarnado" dijo Hiruzen mirando a naruto.

"no exactamente, no es fácil de explicar, es como agregar agua a una mezcla de té, pero cuando el té se enfría o ya no sirve extraes el agua y lo pones en otro té, por ejemplo, si alguien pudiera revivir al primer Hokage ya no tendría el chakra de Ashura que super potenciaría todas sus técnicas, aunque sería igual de poderoso por si mismo, porque ahora ashura estaría en mí, algo así" trato de explicar naruto. Todos asintieron.

"ahora, les pido que mantengan esto en secreto, Ashura mismo me confió esta historia, y su legado, por lo que se los encargo" dijo naruto, todos asintieron sin dudarlo.

Danzo estaba extasiado, pensar que tenían la suerte de tener en su aldea a las personas más poderosas de la historia sirviendo bajo su gobierno, era orgasmeante todo el poder que tendrían en el futuro. Esto lo tenía que aprovechar, oh si, y tenia la forma perfecta de hacerlo. Danzo miro a Hiruzen y comenzó a hablar con su afilada lengua.

"Hiruzen, el desempeño de los cuatro ah sido nada más que increíble, y con esta nueva información es seguro decir que se volverán cada vez más fuertes" luego miró al consejo. "propongo que hagamos de ellos cuatro más la hija de Yamanaka-san un escuadrón de élite, bajo el comando de anko será disfrazado como un equipo genin cualquiera, pero se encargaran de misiones de alto riesgo para nuestros shinobi normales, pero que con su poder será extremadamente fácil para ellos" decía danzo y la idea no sonaba nada mal.

"jajaja, de hecho, es Naru-chan aquí el cerebro detrás de todo, él nos juntó, desbloqueo nuestros chakras huéspedes y nos enseño a usar todo ese potencial, si alguien merece ser el líder de algo aquí es Naru-chan" dijo Anko sonriendo a todos.

"¿es eso cierto?" preguntó Danzo.

"absolutamente" "sip" dijeron Hinata y Tenten como niñas buenas.

El Hokage lo estaba meditando, Hasta ahora naruto había demostrado ver incluso en donde él era ciego, ni shikaku había tenido tal agudeza mental, además de que durante toda la construcción del uro naruto demostró ser un líder capaz, ganándose el respeto de muchos y la admiración de otros, no aprovechar ese potencial era casi decepcionante. Pero quizá lo mejor era hacer una prueba, de esa manera determinaría lo que posiblemente pudiera surgir más adelante.

El Hokage miró a shikaku, si, esa sería una buena prueba.

"shikaku, dime, ¿te importaría compartir tu puesto como comandante jounin con naruto-kun aquí durante un mes?" preguntó al Nara, él abrió los ojos, pero nada perdía, además, le daría tiempo de estudiar mejor al rubio.

"no tengo problema con eso Hokage-sama" dijo shikaku seriamente, aunque los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que parecía una drástica decisión.

"muy bien, entonces desde hoy ustedes junto a Yamanaka Ino serán el equipo de respaldo de la aldea en casos de extrema urgencia, y Naruto será un comandante jounin temporal junto con shikaku hasta un mes a partir de hoy, ¿entendido?" preguntó. Y esta ves seriamente los cuatro vampiros y todo el consejo se unieron en un solo.

"Hai"

Todos pensativos se retiraron, los clones seguían trabajando, Naruto y sus chicas también se retiraron. Una vez cruzando la puerta de su complejo pudieron hablar libremente.

"JAJAJAJA no puedo creer que se hayan tragado todo eso" Exclamo anko, nadie los podía oír ahora, ella se rio de buena gana mientras caminara con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"JEJE sí, pero mantengámoslo en secreto." dijo Hinata riendo también.

"mírenme, soy la reencarnación de la hija de la nieta del vecino de la amante del padre de la abuela de la tía del sobrino del sabio" siguió Tenten mientras caminaba como zombi junto a las chicas y naruto, a lo que todos se rieron.

-Flash back fin-

"y eso pasó" dijo Naruto a Ino quien caminaba por la calle principal del complejo.

"je me perdí de mucho, se divirtieron mucho sin mi" dijo ella haciendo pucheros, naruto la cargó y la subió a sus hombros mientras la sujetaba de las piernas

"ooye jajaja" Ino se rio disfrutando las ocurrencias de naruto.

"no te preocupes, te tengo una sorpresa" dijo naruto mientras caminaba con Ino encima.

"¿Y eso sería?" preguntó ella jugando con los mechones dorados de Naruto.

"jajaja, lo sabrás en un momento" contestó naruto.

Caminaron hasta la zona de entrenamiento donde les hablo del pasado por primera vez, ahí seguían las sillas y todo, pero también había lo que parecía una casa secundaria bastante sencilla, pero con una recubierta de metal blanco.

"¿y eso?" pensó Ino. Entraron en la casa, pero al hacerlo Ino vio que no era una casa para nada, era más bien una enorme habitación con una atmosfera roja.

"se tardaron" dijo Anko Vistiendo solo unos shorts ajustados y un top junto con unos guantes, lo mismo que Tenten y Hinata, con quienes estaba peleando aparentemente.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes eh? wow" dijo Ino caminando dentro de la habitación, pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro sintió como si el piso la arrastrara hacia él, se sintió pesada como nunca en su vida.

"esto es una de las muchas cosas que he hecho con lo que recolecté de ese lugar olvidado" dijo Naruto.

El rubio había estado visitando gradualmente un lugar desolado donde parecía que hubo alguna vez una gran civilización, pero que ahora estaba en ruinas, sin embargo, la tecnología y conocimiento seguían ahí.

"oh, así que dio resultados, eso es genial Naru-chan" dijo Ino muy feliz por naruto mientras continuaba tratando de pararse.

Anko se acercó hasta un panel para regresar la gravedad a la normalidad, la había aumentado 100 veces, eso sumado a sus propios sellos de gravedad era una gran carga para ino.

"lo siento, ahora sí, vamos" dijo naruto.

"ja, ahora eres la más débil de todos" dijo Tenten riéndose, ino sonrio retadoramente.

"por ahora" dijo sonriendo locamente y cambiando a su traje deportivo sin tenis.

Y se pusieron a entrenar junto con naruto, todo mientras los clones construían un regalo para las draculinas, pero eso sería después.

-En algún lugar del país del arroz-

Un joven de pelo blanco se paseaba por los pasillos de una guarida subterránea, parecía un laberinto donde cualquiera podría perderse, pero no el joven. Con tranquilidad el joven de cabello blanco y anteojos se acercó hasta una puerta, al abrirla se encontró con algo que a una persona normal le causaría pesadillas, pero no a este chico. Admirándolo con sus ojos en forma de rejilla y con pálida tez, un hombre observaba al muchacho desde lo que parecía ser un trono. El muchacho se arrodillo.

"ah, kabuto-kun, ¿cómo te fue en tu estadía en el país del viento?" preguntó el ser con rasposa voz.

"excelente orochimaru-sama, le traigo noticias que seguro le interesaran" dijo el ahora identificado kabuto al hombre que protagonizaba las pesadillas de cientos de shinobis.

"oh, pues escuchémoslas" dijo orochimaru con una gran sonrisa.

"si, al parecer el kazekage esta entrando en una crisis emocional donde una gran presión lo agobia día con día, tiene el complejo de ser el kage de la aldea más débil, por lo que esta planeando un ataque a Konoha en los próximos exámenes chunin que se llevaran a cabo en la hoja" dijo Kabuto.

Orochimaru se quedó pasmado por un segundo, pero después su sonrisa se ensancho aun más, y con una larga lengua saboreo un poco la noticia que Kabuto letraia.

"excelente" dijo bajando rápidamente de su silla. "prepárate kabuto, despierta a kimimaro, tenemos que salir de inmediato" dijo la serpiente caminando casi ya en la perta.

"¿eh? Discúlpeme orochimaru-sama, pero ¿A dónde vamos ahora?" preguntó kabuto confundido.

"kukuku, vamos a hacerle una visita al kazekage, va a necesitar todos los refuerzos posibles para su pequeño plan kukuku"

Orochimaru salió y kabuto sonrió mientras se acomodaba los lentes para seguirlo y hacer lo que le ordenó con el chico kaguya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vale vale, sé que me eh tardado en actualizar, la verdad solo hago esto por diversión, y como habrán podido notar trato de hacer una historia interesante, y eso requiere que las ideas fluyan, el problema es que en verdad se toman su tiempo, y sumado a mi vida universitaria bueno, no hay mucho tiempo que pueda usar para mí. **

**Aun que con esto de la cientocincuentena eh podido trabajar un poco mejor, y como ven eh traído capítulos más largos, lo hago de esta manera porque siento que si cortara los capítulos en partes perderían esa esencia, por ejemplo el capítulo 10, no sé, siento que no sería lo mismo si lo hubiera dividido en tres capítulos contando el arco de los niños, la historia de origen y las aventuras del equipo 7.**

**Algo similar me pasaba con este capítulo, porque se suponía que este y el anterior irían de la mano, es decir que serían un solo capitulo como de 60000 palabras, pero el lemon no es mi fuerte como pueden notar en la otra historia que hice… a la que por cierto tengo que dedicarle tiempo también XD.**

**En fin, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, si les gustan las historias con emoción entonces puede que sí las disfruten, si solo quieren retocarse un rato bueno, no creo que importe mucho escriba lo que escriba jajaja.**

**Como sea, que disfruten el capítulo, y no olviden dejar sus reviews, la verdad es que solo ha habido una o dos review máximo por capitulo, y hay unos que ni tienen, y ellos son muy importantes para mi, me hace sentir que de verdad aprecian este trabajo que hago por pasatiempo para entretener y eso me motiva a sacar más XD. La verdad es que no tenía planeado actualizar tan pronto, iba a esperar al menos una semana, pero una chica me animo, dejo su review apenas horas después de haberse publicado el anterior, que fue como a las 12:00 de la madrugada, así que agradézcanle a ella :D**

**Gaby11: Yo creo que este cap si podrás saboreártelo muy bien XD**

**Sharker22: Aquí esta el lemon que te debía desde abril, espero lo disfrutes 7u7**

**Arraia: Eres el único que ah estado dejando su review en cada capítulo, no sé si eres un bot o algo pero gracias por ello XD, leí tu presentación y espero que mi historia sea lo suficientemente buena para alguien con un nivel analítico tan alto como el tuyo :D.**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo CHAOOO XD**

Días pasaron y naruto les quería dar una sorpresa a sus chicas, él las llamo a una parte del recinto uzumaki en la que él y sus clones habían estado trabajando.

"¿qué sucede naruto?" pregunto ino notando el genjutsu que cubría la zona.

"si, ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?" continuo Hinata también notando el genjutsu. No era para engañar, solo para esconder como si de un envoltorio de regalo se tratara.

"¿nos quieres dar una sorpresa o algo?" termino tenten igual. Anko se mantuvo a la expectativa.

"jeje, más o menos, verán estuve trabajando en algo que creo que las hará muy felices, pues eh notado que su mayor diversión es relajarse y yo quería que tuvieran una mejor calidad de entretenimiento, así que si, les hice un regalo y les tengo una sorpresa para este día libre" todas se alegraron al ver como su rubio favorito les ponía tanta atención. "ahora les presento" unos clones hicieron un redoble de tambores detrás de las chicas. "¡el nuevo y moderno cinema uzumaki!" dijo naruto y las chicas recordaron de sus memorias lo que eran los cines, si habia cine en la actualidad pero era más como un teatro avanzado, no tenían calidad 6k ni nada parecido como los de antes. Al darse cuenta de las palabras de naruto ellas se alegraron por el prospecto de disfrutar del séptimo arte como nadie en su mundo lo había hecho.

Naruto dejo caer el genjutsu y un edificio gigante apareció, el nombre estaba escrito en grande arriba y en pantallas que mostraban la cartelera.

"bien ahora que les parece si vemos una película para divertirnos un rato" dijo naruto y todas lo abrazaron emocionadas.

Había en total cinco películas que naruto había recreado justo como las originales. Ellas tardaron un momento en decidir que querían ver, pero decidieron al final hacer cinco clones cada quien y verlas todas a la vez. Naruto y sus chicas pasaron al puesto de dulces y cada una tomo sus palomitas y bebidas, anko pidió nachos a parte y los clones de tenten pidieron palomitas de caramelo. Cada grupo se metió a una sala diferente y comenzaron a divertirse con las pelis.

Cada grupos de vampiros vio una pelicula en donde naruto se transformó en todos los actores. Las chicas estaban acostadas en sillones bastante cómodos, ellas se estaban muriendo de la risa al ver las ocurrencias de naruto en la película. después salieron a comer a uno de los restaurantes de la aldea.

"jajaja, la mejor parte fue cuando los matones llegaron y él les hizo globos para distraerlos jajaja, me mato esa de -lo siento hijo tenía rabia y tuve que sacrificarlo- jajaja" se reía anko en su mesa y haciendo una imitación de la película.

"jajaja si, y cuando es revisado por los detectives y saca una foto firmada de la esposa del detective jajaja" continuo tenten también golpeando la mesa por la risa al recordar la escena.

"jajaja también cuando quiere romper el despertador y termina asustándose con la dueña del edificio jajaja" siguió Hinata sosteniendo su estómago y con la mejilla contra la mesa.

"jejeje esa parte la hice pensando en mi antigua casera" se rio naruto feliz por tener a sus princesas contentas.

"jejeje naruto-kun, gracias, en serio te amo" dijo Hinata riéndose y besando a su rubio.

Los otros comensales se molestaban un poco porque podían escuchar las carcajadas lindas de las chicas de naruto en todo el restaurante, pero a ellos no parecía importarles en lo absoluto, se suponía que este era un restaurante caro y elegante, no era el lugar para que un demonio viniera con sus putas, eso es lo que todos pensaban, ellos se preguntaban cómo es que ellos lograron entrar.

"disculpen, ¿podrían bajar la voz por favor?, están molestando a los otros comensales" dijo un camarero viendo con desprecio a naruto y a su amor platónico besándose. Él era un Hyuga de la rama principal que se masturbaba pensando en Hinata continuamente, y aunque se enteró del exilio de Hinata, a él no le gustaba que ella se besara con quien el veía como un demonio asqueroso.

"si, si, mira, quiero otra orden de esto ¿sí? Gracias" le dijo anko señalándole un platillo con su índice en el menú sobre la mesa mientras ella se limpiaba una lagrima de tanto reírse.

Al mesero no le pareció bien lo que le respondió anko y el alzo la voz con autoridad.

"yo soy el gerente de este restaurante y si no quieren comportarse entonces tendrán que irse, no sé ni como los dejaron entrar en primer lugar, en especial a ustedes dos maldita serpiente y asqueroso demonio" dijo el aparente gerente con gravedad y todos los comensales sonrieron pues creían que ahora los ruidosos se irían humillados.

Las risas cesaron en la mesa de naruto y todos vieron con gravedad al gerente.

"mira, entiendo lo que intentas hacer, es tu trabajo mantener el orden y todo" dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados, y el luego los abrió de golpe. "¡pero si vuelves a insultar a una de mis princesas voy a arrancarte la cabeza! ¡¿entendiste estúpido?!" dijo con los ojos rojos de ira, lo mismo que todas las chicas en la mesa. "ahora lárgate, estas despedido, no quiero verte aquí nunca más" dijo naruto con autoridad.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Quién te crees maldito demonio?! ¡tú no puedes despedirme! ¡no eres más que un imbécil! ¡miserable sabandija!" grito el exgerente perdiendo la compostura.

"me creo el tipo que acaba de comprar este lugar y el que ahora te está corriendo, ahora lárgate antes de que mande a que te echen" dijo naruto dejando caer varios diamantes sobre la mesa y chasqueando los dedos, al instante dos hombres altos y corpulentos que eran los que cuidaban la puerta y vieron el trato de naruto con el anterior dueño que salió corriendo con diamantes en los brazos agarraron al Hyuga y lo arrastraron pero preguntando antes.

"¿algo más señor?" dijo uno de los hombres.

"así estamos bien, gracias" dijo tenten sonriéndoles y agitando un pañuelo mientras cantaba el agradecimiento, los hombres también sonrieron y se fueron con el idiota a rastras.

"bueno, ahora el ambiente se agrio" dijo ino suspirando cansada.

"si, lo mejor será volver a casa" dijo Hinata también suspirando y notando que ya no había sol.

Ellas salieron del restaurante junto con naruto quien invoco cuatro tronos con muchos detalles y techo incluido pegados a dos grandes tubos de madera que servían para cargar los tronos, cada chica se subió en uno mientras varios títeres salían de la tierra y cargaban los tronos para regresar al complejo uzumaki. Toda la gente podía ver los delicados, finos y hermosos vestidos que cada una de las chicas de naruto traía puesto, a la par de sus hermosos zapatos, también los muñecos que las cargaban lucían un estético traje negro. El naruto original era llevado por otras creaciones de hierro también en un trono, los clones se alinearon para que las chicas pudieran platicar en el camino, las personas se hacían a un lado apenas reconociendo a las chicas, los transeúntes pensaban que eran hijas de un señor feudal o algo así.

Al llegar a casa cada una descendió con delicadeza al piso. Ellos entraron y cambiaron sus ropas por unas más cómodas, es decir, unas bragas y un top cada una. Naruto aún se quedaba embobado cuando las veía así, esa era una de las razones por las que las chicas lo hacían a menudo.

"bueno, salvo por ese idiota hoy fue un día increíble" comento tenten sentada de cabeza en un sillón.

"si, las películas fueron divertidas y las vistas de las personas cuando veníamos hacia aquí no tenían precio jejeje" siguió ino acostada en otro.

"lo sé ¿verdad?, estoy segura de que si les hubiera extendido mi mano ellos la hubieran besado jajaja" dijo anko riéndose y recuperando el ánimo sentada con los brazos extendidos a lo largo de la cabecera de otro sillón.

"jejeje, no pensé que ser una princesa fuera tan divertido" dijo Hinata también riéndose en la sala y recostada sobre las piernas de anko.

"jejeje, me alegra que se hayan divertido, quería darles un día feliz y alegre dijo naruto aun en su traje y deleitándose con la vista sentado en otro sillón.

"jejeje ¿y sabes que sería perfecto para terminar con este día?" pregunto anko seductoramente a naruto desde su lugar y poniendo nervioso a naruto.

"em, ¿Qué seria eso?" dijo riéndose nervioso.

"terminar haciéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo en la cama" respondió anko, pero esta vez con una sonrisa tierna y un rubor en sus mejillas, esta era la anko de naruto, no la que mostraba a todos los demás en konoha, no, esta era la tímida, amable, bondadosa, y tierna anko, y solo naruto la podía ver.

Hinata aun acostada en las piernas de Anko alzo su mano y toco el pezón de anko que estaba duro y se podía ver su forma a través del top de anko. Anko soltó un gemido y al instante las otras chicas se movieron hacia anko, ino mordió su cuello por atrás mientras tenten le robaba un beso. Naruto quería unirse, pero las palabras de anko lo dejaron pensando. ¿El realmente quería hacerlo?, bueno, el no tenía buenas experiencias de eso, el tenía miedo, pero recordó los que le había dicho anko la vez que vino por primera vez, no era sexo, era algo más profundo y cálido, era demostrar amor, naruto se preguntaba si amaba a las chicas, verlas felices y contentas era todo lo que le importaba, él podía tolerar a su sensei y a sus compañeros por ellas, él podía soportar a la aldea por ellas, el no tenía otra razón para vivir más que ellas, y el daría la vida por ellas, así que si, naruto las amaba, y entonces el tomo una decisión. Naruto se paró y fue hacia donde todas jugueteaban con anko y cargo a anko en estilo nupcial, ella y las demás se sorprendieron, anko con un quejido agudo y muy lindo para naruto.

"aun me da un poco de miedo, pero por eso quiero que tú me ayudes a que ese miedo se convierta en emoción, yo nunca lo eh hecho con nadie en buenos términos, pero quiero hacerte feliz, si tú me guías entonces siento que podre" dijo naruto hablándole en susurros a anko, aunque todas podían oírlo. Y bueno, él sabía cómo volverla loca, tenía literalmente millones de referencias, pero él hablaba por si mismo, sin ayuda, sin acudir a vidas pasadas, solo la experiencia de él mismo.

"yo…yo tampoco tengo experiencia" dijo anko sonrojada y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de naruto. Naruto se sorprendió, pero recordó que era verdad por los recuerdos de anko.

"oh bueno, entonces tendremos que descubrirlo juntos" naruto beso a anko en la frente y ella parpadeo unas cuantas veces, ella alzo la cabeza para besar a naruto y sonrió tierna y genuinamente.

"sí, eso me gustaría" dijo ella mirando a los ojos de naruto.

Naruto llevo a anko cargándola hasta la habitación desapareciendo en las escaleras. Las tres niñas se vieron entre si y se sonrojaron.

"¿us… ustedes también qui… quieren ir?" pregunto Hinata mostrando de nuevo su timidez.

"bu… bueno yo… yo si quisiera" dijo ino dudosa.

"em, ¿Qué tal si vamos?, la verdad yo ya me desesperé, en verdad deseo a naruto, y si es con ustedes también siento que podre estar más segura." Dijo tenten también toda roja.

Tenten ya estaba encaminándose a la habitación que siempre compartían, pero antes de dar un paso fue tomada del brazo por Hinata.

"¿uh?" dijo Tenten confundida.

"bu…buen, mejor dejemos que tengan su momento, después será nuestro turno" dijo Hinata aun un poco sonrojada.

"¿eeh? Pero yo me estoy excitando mucho, necesito liberarme" dijo Tenten como si estuviera a punto de comenzar un berrinche.

"lo se, yo… yo también, pero no creo que sea correcto interrumpirlos" refutó Hinata.

Ino viendo a las dos con ideas divididas miró de Hinata a Tenten y viceversa, Ino alzó una ceja. "bueno ¿y por qué no?" pendo la rubia.

"pero yo quiero ¡¿hep?!" decía Tenten antes sobresaltarse por un mordisco de Ino en su oreja. "ino, ¿Qué crees que? Uuuh" dijo Tenten preguntándole a Ino porqué hacia eso, pero se volvió a estremecer cuando Ino le tomo con firmeza un pecho. "I…Ino... No hagas… eso" decía Tenten comenzando a sentirse extraña por las caricias de Ino, el que ella comenzara a pellizcarle el pezón no ayudó.

"jeje, dejémoslos a solas, podemos divertirnos aquí nosotras solas" dijo Ino pasando su lengua por el cuello de Tenten.

Hinata aun sonrojada decidió que no quería ser la única que no estuviera disfrutando, así que se acercó a Tenten y la cargó mientras sujetaba sus muslos, alzó el mentón para besarla mientras envolvía su lengua con la suya, sumado a que ino le metió la mano en las bragas Tenten movió sus ojos hacia atrás mirando hacia arriba.

Al llegar naruto dejo a anko en la cama de manera gentil y delicada, ella al instante lo abrazo por el cuello y lo atrajo a un abrazo y a un tierno beso.

"te amo" dijo anko con una tierna sonrisa aun abrazando a naruto. Naruto la volvió a besar y la vio a los ojos.

"yo también te amo" dijo deslizando el top hacia arriba y arrojándolo a un rincón. Naruto vio los perfectos y firmes pechos de anko y se quedó admirándolos un momento.

Naruto miraba intensa y sonrojada mente los pechos de anko, que eran más grandes de lo que ella recordaba, naruto se preparo para comenzar a acariciarlos, levanto sus manos, acerco sus dedos y comenzó a tocarlos…

O eso pretendía. Una mano los tocó primero y naruto solo toco el dorso de la mano con su índice.

"em… anko… tu mano" decía Naruto, Anko miraba hacia otro lado mientras silbaba, como no sabiendo de lo que naruto hablaba.

"¿no quieres que te toque?" preguntó naruto confundido.

"eso… eso no… lo que pasa…" decía Anko mientras unia sus índices como Hinata solía hacerlo.

"mmmmm" pensaba naruto, y de repente.

"kyaaaa"

Naruto le dio la vuelta a Anko y la sentó en sus pierdas mientras ella seguía tomando sus propios pechos. Naruto gentilmente la tomo de las manos y lentamente las apartó de sus pechos, las bajo suavemente y luego regresó para acariciarlos.

"¡¿eh?!" Anko no puso evitar hacer sonidos, Naruto no solo los estaba acariciando, comenzó a levantarlos, como si valorara su peso.

"wooa, son pesados" pensaba naruto mientras hacia lo posible por no volverse loco, solo tenia curiosidad en su mirada de manera muy apenada. "wow, increíble, ellos son muy suaves, parecen malvaviscos"

Mientras naruto movía los pechos de Anko y los apretaba un poco para sentir su suavidad ella sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento por la sorpresa y la vergüenza.

"increíble, increíble" pensaba naruto mientras pasaba de acariciar sus pechos a abrazarlos con un brazo, y moviendo su otra mano hacia abajo. Anko solo podía abrir la boca temblorosamente mientras sentía que se derretiría en cualquier momento por la vergüenza. "sus pechos, su vientre" Naruto se alejo un poco para sentirla por detrás. "su espalda, sus piernas" Anko cerro los ojos mientras hacia un gritito ahogado. "todo en ella es tan apretable, es tan suavecita" Anko solo podía sonreír temblorosamente mientras no sabia que hacer, estaba asustada pero no quería que naruto parara tampoco, vergüenza era todo lo que sentía.

Naruto haciéndose unos pocos años más grande para poder complacer a Anko se asomó por sobre su hombro para admirar mejor el cuerpo de Anko, ella lo notó, y al verlo tan feliz y alegre, como si un bebé estuviera descubriendo un juguete nuevo, ella al instante no sintió más vergüenza, Anko se quedó embelesada por la mirada feliz y curiosa de Naruto, la cual solo quería descubrir todo del cuerpo de Anko. Ella ahora más asombrada que penosa se acercó al rostro sonrojado del rubio, y mientras Naruto estiraba sus pechos para determinar su elasticidad, ella lo beso.

Un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo a Naruto abrir los ojos.

"OOOH, lo siento mucho Anko" dijo Naruto apartando su mirada, pero aun sosteniendo sus pechos, ella solo abrió la boca con usa sonrisa temblorosa.

"jeje, tu estabas hipnotizado, y cuando te vi d este lado, tu te mirabas tan feliz y genial, y yo solo…" decía anko con una sonrisa tratando de explicarse mientras hacia el mismo gesto que Hinata con los dedos.

Naruto se comenzó a poner más rojo aun, Nako hacia un puchero hacia otro lado mientras alzaba los brazos para hacer ese gesto con los dedos y mientras naruto miraba hacia el otro con una mirada avergonzada, todo mientras aun sostenía sus pechos. Anko vio dudoso al rubio.

"aquí, continua" dijo anko a Naruto con un tierno ceño fruncido dándole al rubio todo su apoyo moral.

"eh… seguro…"

Naruto iba a continuar, pero al mirar hacia abajo notó la espalda de Anko vulnerable y con una intriga en su mente decidió hacer algo.

"¿eeeh?" anko se estremeció sorprendida luego de que naruto hubiera puesto sus labios en su espalda, lo cual se convirtió en un camino de besos hasta su cuello. Anko de nuevo estaba en shock por naruto.

El rubio entonces tomó las bragas de Anko y las comenzó a deslizar hacia abajo, aun continuaban sentados en la cama, ella vio esto con miedo y trato de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, cuando alcanzó sus bragas se paralizó, naruto estaba tocando su vagina.

"aaah… ehheee" Anko no sabia a donde mirar, naruto frotaba sus dedos mientras ella se sentía indefensa, aunque no por eso le desagradaba.

Naruto iba a repetir sus besos desde el otro lado de su espalda, pero en ese momento Anko volteó hacia atrás viendo a naruto con una mirada de completa sorpresa y por demás sonrojada, esto hizo a naruto parar en seco, el también se sorprendió, Anko se veía tan tierna, vulnerable y linda, todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en acariciar esos suaves labios, y la beso.

Naruto seguía acariciando los pechos y la vagina de Anko mientras se besaban, cada uno tratando de disfrutar todo lo posible del otro, y aunque los roces de lengua eran pocos, les importaba más sentir la suavidad de los labios del otro, era un beso más tierno que apasionado, o mejor dicho, eran, pues gradualmente comenzaron a querer sentirse más, hasta que se convirtió en una lucha de lenguas.

Al separar sus labios naruto apretó su dedo en su vagina haciendo que anko se estremecía por casi sentir a naruto adentro, él la beso en la mejilla mientras ella se perdía en el placer, poco a poco se comenzó a estremecer más y más mientras naruto seguía tocando su húmedo agujero y su clítoris. De pronto Anko lo abrazó con su brazo derecho por detrás para sostenerse, ella se curvó hacia atrás gritando con los ojos cerrados mientras naruto se ponía rígido para no caerse hacia atrás. Ella se había venido y se dejo caer como como peso muerto sobre naruto mientras respiraba fuertemente para tomar aliento.

"es… ¿estás bien Anko?" preguntó naruto preocupado, ella parecía tener la mirada cansada y perdida, él se inclinó hacia atrás para dejar que ella se recostara.

"si… yo solo… solo me perdí por un segundo" decía ella jadeante aún.

Ella entonces soltó a naruto y se sentó frente a él aun de espaldas mientras se calmaba y juntaba sus dedos, quizá Hinata le había pasado ese tic. Naruto se acercó y asomó su cabeza sobre su hombro con una mirada de preocupación, ella al verlo respiró hondo y se calmó, luego miró a naruto con una sonrisa apenada.

"estoy bien… eso fue vergonzoso jeje, pero… se sintió bien" dijo ella sintiéndose avergonzada, Naruto se calmó también, menos mal.

"ya… ya veo jeje" dijo Naruto feliz por Anko. Ella al mirar hacia abajo nuevamente contemplo el amiguito de naruto, parecía una carpa en sus pantalones, ella sonrió tiernamente y se dio la vuelta, ella se inclinó un poco para tocar la base del mininaruto.

"entonces… yo también lo haré por ti" dijo ella viendo feliz al rubio.

"¿eh? ¿En serio? Preguntó naruto poniéndose más rojo. Ella comenzó a jalar los pantalones de naruto con todo y bóxer. "espera, déjame ser yo quien…"

Anko abrió los ojos en shock, esa cosa era enorme, y además… estaba temblando. Anko miró esa monstruosidad con una mirada de duda, ¿ella prdría? Bueno, era de Naru-chan, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ver eso, de hecho, parecía que ella nunca había visto uno, no en persona al menos.

"oh cielos, esto es vergonzoso, parece que fue demasiado para ella, no importa, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí, se ve que esta muy asustada" pensaba naruto, Anko por otra parte.

"wow, así es como se ve la de un hombre" ella miró al pene de Naruto con curiosidad, y con la misma valentía con que alguien le acercaría un trozo de carne a un león, así ella acercó su dedo a la punta del pene, ella lo tocó y con sorpresa vió como el pene de naruto dio un saltó hacia arriba. "'¿eh?" ella lo comenzó a sentir con sus palmas. "es suavecito, se estremece mucho, este es… el de naruto"

"em, ¿Anko?" dijo Naruto mientras veía como ella miraba su pene como un cachorrito nuevo.

"es tan lindooooo" dijo Anko acariciando su pene con su mejilla, como su de un bebe se tratara.

"¿huh?" dijo naruto.

"¿huh?" dijo Anko.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes pero incómodamente. Duró unos segundos, pero ambos sintieron una eternidad. Fue Anko la que se comenzó a volver loca moviendo los brazos salvaje mente para tratar de decirle a naruto que no pensara mal, ella solo…

"escucha Anko, los hombres son sorprendentemente inocentes, especialmente cuando es su primera vez, no importa como quieran parecer, tienes que darle los mejores cumplidos que puedas"

"eso es lo que me dijo kurenai una vez cuando me presumía a asuma, crei que así debía hacer las cosas" decía Anko tratando desesperadamente de explicarse con Naruto.

"¿entonces mi pene es lindo?" decía naruto riendo hacia un lado no sabiendo como sentirse.

"no… digo si… dijo eso no… eso no es lo que yo quise." Balbuceaba Anko mientras se hacia un lío en su cabeza. "vamos di algo, di algo, cumplido, cumplido, hazle un cumplido" se repetía Anko.

"¡es genial!" dijo alegre y dándole a Naruto un pulgar hacia arria

"¿huh?" dijo no entendiendo nada el rubio.

"¡tu cosa esta rígida como un tronco, es realmente genial!" dijo Anko apoyando a Naruto como si fuera un gran logro. "por favor funciona, por favor funciona" pensaba Anko. Narto se le quedo mirando por unos segundos mientras Anko comenzaba a sudar pensando que la había cagado. Hasta que.

"JAJAJA ¿en serio lo crees? JEJE bueno, ya sabes jaja, soy increíble" dijo naruto riéndose de si mismo como idiota.

"por supuesto, es como un em… ¡PDEROSO!, si, es realmente poderoso" dijo Anko aumentando más el ego del tarado.

"jeje, si tu lo dices debe ser cierto jejeje"

Anko miró nuevamente el pene de naruto, se acercó a él avergonzada y feliz, y viendo lo lindo que lucía, le dio un beso.

"¡huurg!" Naruto sintió electricidad recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

Anko lo beso varias veces, y luego paso a chupar la punta para lamerlo por toda su cabeza, con amabilidad lo introdujo un poco más, le gustaba la sensación de poder lamer mas del pene de naruto.

"ggr, Anko" decía naruto poniendo una mirada rígida y avergonzada.

Continúo metiéndolo cada vez más profundo, hasta que.

"w… wow… oh, lo tengo en… de Naru-chan… su pene no solo en mi boca…mi boca esta llena, y esta temblando en mi boca… es tan caliente" pensaba ella mientras intentaba meterlo todo lo posible con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. "yo creo que podría hacerlo con esto" pensaba Anko mientras se retiraba un poco y volvía a intentarlo.

"tan adentro, esto es… mi pene… esta tan dentro de Anko-chan, ella me esta succionando demasiado, siento que me lo arrancará de la succión, aaah, demonios se siente tan bien" pensaba Naruto con mirada rígida y ceño fruncido mientras Anko subía y bajaba sorbiendo a Naruto.

"mmmjmmm" Anko también lo disfrutaba demasiado. "¿uh?" Anko sintió una mano en su frente, con una mirata de tierna confusión quedó perpleja aun con Naruto en la boca. "wow, Naru-chan me esta tomando de la cabeza, me esta acariciando el cabello, se siente tan bien, una comezón tan rica"

Naruto hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sostenía la cabeza de Anko, él se vino en su boca.

"este temblor, ¿es porque Naru-chan se estaba sintiendo bien?, si esto lo hace sentir bien entonces lo ayudaré todo lo que pueda" pensó anko, y justo cuando naruto se vino ella chupo y succiono todo lo que pudo haciendo que más semen aun saliera, porque era jalado desde el ducto del pene de naruto, y esto hizo enloquecer al rubio.

"no puedo… no puedo más" Naruto libero suficiente carga como para llenar un valde de diez litros, y casi todo se lo bebió Anko. Ella sintió sus mejillas llenas y las inflo como ardilla, ella rápidamente tragó el semen de naruto pero no parecía parar, la tercera vez ella le agarró el truco y sintiendo excitación como nunca en su vida ella chupo todo lo que pudo a naruto, dejando su garganta abierta para que pasara libremente y eyaculara en ella, Anko podía besar la base de naruto porque todo su pene estaba en la garganta de Anko, ella no quiso desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

Solo cuando los temblores se detuvieron fue que ella se aparto de él, se retiró con un beso en su punta y mirando hacia arriba ella le sonrió… solo para que naruto mandara un último chorro y le empapara la cara.

"eh" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego se vieron fijamente, y luego enloquecieron.

"yo… yo… me tome todo el semen de Naru-chan"

"le llené la cara de semen y la hice tragárselo" ambos con rojos furiosos trataron de disculparse, pero al inclinarse se dieron un cabezazo que los hizo retorcerse de dolor en la cama.

"hay hayhayhay, mi cabecita" decía naruto sobándose.

"Anko aun con la cara empapada se puso de pie, o bueno, se sentó nuevamente, ella sintió que una gota caería, entonces la atrapo con la palma, ella la vió por un momento.

"Anko, lo siento yo…" naruto se detuvo en cuanto vio a Anko mirando el semen en su mano, ella entonces lo lamió y lo saboreo, lo mantuvo dando vueltas unos momentos en su boca y luego lo trago. Naruto estaba confundido, ella entonces lo miró y con la sonrisa más alegre que jamás hizo le dijo.

"sabe rico" dijo ella comenzando a comerse todo el que tenía la cara.

"jeje, ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?" decía naruto mientras ella terminaba de lamer la ultima gota en su palma.

Mientras ellos dos se divertían las chicas abajo también lo hacían. Habían tenido su propia diversión, hasta el punto donde cada una se encontraba desnuda con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas de otra, haciendo un 69 triangular, mientras Hinata le practicaba un oral a Ino esta se lo hacia a Tenten, y Tenten a su vez le chupaba el clítoris a Hinata, ninguna quería apartarse, se ponían más creativas por momentos. Tino sintiéndose traviesa decidió alargar su lengua hasta hundirla en toda la cavidad del útero de Tenten, esta abrió los ojos por sentirse así de llena, e inconscientemente hizo lo mismo en la vagina de Hinata, solo que con un dedo en su Ano como extra, esto hizo enloquecer a Hinata quien hizo lo mismo con Ino y al final Ino también metía y sacaba su dedo del Ano de Tenten. Fue un orgasmo compartido que dejo a todas muertas de placer.

"edo… edo fue incleible" decía Ino con la lengua afuera mientras aun saboreaba los jugos de Tenten.

"quelo… más… quelo… a Naluto-kun" decía Hinata mientras trataba de arrastrarse a la habitación de arriba, esto mientras Tenten tenia su lengua tan alargada que seguía aun dentro de Hinata, y por esta misma razón era arrastrada por Hinata, que a su vez arrastraba a Ino por la misma razón. Entre lamidas y mordidas llegaron hasta la habitación y abrieron la puerta como pudieron mientras aun seguían arrastrándose.

"oigan, ¿nos podemos unir también?" dijo Hinata tímida y perdidamente mirando deseosa los pechos de anko.

Naruto y anko vieron el tren que habían formado las niñas, cada una era un vagón, se miraron entre ellos.

"¿tu que dices?" preguntó naruto.

"jeje, bueno, esto es vergonzoso, creo que podría sentirme mejor con ellas acompañándome" dijo tímidamente anko mientras ocultaba su enrojecido rostro con sus manos.

"jeje, bien, entonces" dijo naruto. Estaba a punto de penetrar a una Anko que se tapaba el rostro con las manos, pero las chicas entraron interrumpiéndolos.

Ellos les sonrieron a las chicas y abrieron los brazos para recibirlas. Ellas sonrieron con entusiasmo y corrieron a la cama. Ellas llegaron a besar a anko y a naruto, tenten continuó con el trabajo que naruto había dejado pendiente en los pechos de anko. Ellas tiraron a naruto en la cama y se pusieron encima de él, el tenía una perfecta vista de los pechos de todas, la que menos tenía era ino, pero eso a el no le importaba, aunque aun así era bastante pecho el de Ino, el de repente se sintió muy feliz y envolvió a todas en un abrazo.

"chicas ¿si saben que las amo verdad?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa. Ellas también sonrieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"lo sabemos"

Cada una empezó a explorar a otra y a naruto también, naruto estaba extasiado y congelado mirando a detalle la vagina de ino, ella estaba avergonzada por ser observada por Naruto y besada al mismo tiempo por Hinata, naruto empezó a tocarla y a separar sus labios inferiores, a él le pareció linda de alguna forma, el toco con su dedo el pequeño botón de ino y esta se arqueo en espasmos de placer, naruto encontró esto divertido y jugó con la vagina de ino un poco, el metió un dedo y sintió como era aplastado por el interior de ino mientras ella besaba más fuerte a Hinata. Anko y tenten se masturbaban y besaban entre ellas, Hinata besaba a ino y a la vez era tocada por anko, ella metía sus dedos en su vagina también. De repente ino se arqueo y naruto fue rociado en la cara por los jugos de ino, esto a él le pareció tierno y lamio el jugo que quedo en su cara, a él le gusto su sabor dulce y vio la vagina de ino como una rosada y linda paleta, así que el la empezó a lamer y a meter su lengua en ella, para limpiarla y sorber todo su jugo.

En algún punto tenten se puso encima de Hinata quien continuaba besando a ino por lo que Hinata estaba de espaldas. Tenten puso su cara contra el culito rosado de Hinata mientras anko lamia su vagina, entonces ella empezó a lamer a Hinata en su culito y Hinata sintió cosquillas, tenten encontró su agujero el cual estaba bastante limpio, ellas siempre estaban limpias de todos lados con los servicios de spa que naruto les daba todas las mañanas y noches. Tenten lamio el rosado ano de Hinata y ella se arqueo un poco, tenten entonces metió su lengua encontrando como Hinata la intentaba aplastar con las paredes de su intestino en la entrada de su ano.

Cuando naruto termino de limpiar la vagina de ino el también sintió curiosidad por su culito, así que él levanto sus piernas encontrándose con el rosado ano de ino el cual estaba tan limpio como él lo dejo cuando las bañaba. Naruto metió su lengua también en el ano de ino y sintió lo mismo que tenten. Anko entonces trepo por tenten y llego hasta Hinata, ella se volteó y dejo que anko besara a ino en su lugar, Hinata se arrastró hacia abajo y también empezó a lamer la rosada y linda vagina de anko, como Hinata se había volteado ahora tenten trabajaba en la vagina de Hinata.

Llego un momento en el que una por una arquearon sus caderas por los orgasmos que sentían manchándose unas a otras, durando en ese estado catatónico unos minutos.

"eso… eso fue increíble" dijo Anko perdiendo su timidez progresivamente.

Entonces entre todas le quitaron su ropa a naruto y empezaron a jugar con él, todas tenían una parte del pene de naruto mientras todas lo lamian, era lo suficientemente grande para eso. De repente naruto sintió como un dedo se incrustaba en su ano y vio que era Hinata quien lo hacía.

"se siente rico ya verás" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y besando la punta del pene de naruto.

Mientras Hinata estimulaba a naruto por el ano, tenten se cambió de posición y puso su vagina contra la cara de naruto, así que el la empezó a lamer y a morder haciendo que tenten apretara su cabeza con sus muslos, naruto también empezó a meter dedos en el culito de tenten y ella succiono con mas fuerza su dedo. Cuando naruto se vino lo hizo en la cara y cuerpo de todas, ellas no tardaron el lamerse unas a otras para no desperdiciar el semen de naruto.

Llego el momento en que naruto hizo siete clones y cada una se puso en una posición diferente. Naruto entonces comenzó a meter su miembro en las vaginas de cada una mientras ellas chupaban el pene de un naruto cada quien. Naruto fue gentil con todas dejando que se acostumbraran y escuchándolas acerca de lo que podía y no podía hacer. Él se sentía increíble dentro de la vagina de anko, ella no se movía pero se sentía como si una aspiradora muy potente se prendiera y se apagara continuamente. Cuando ellas se acostumbraron naruto se comenzó a mover delicadamente, ellas dejaron de chupar el pene de los clones y besaron cada quien a su naruto, el original besaba a anko mientras ella era levantada de la cama y puesta contra la pared mientras naruto la envestía, ella abrazo a naruto con sus piernas y alrededor de su cuello y no aparto sus labios de naruto ni una vez. Todas conocieron esa noche la resistencia uzumaki.

A pesar de los clones, todas estuvieron con el naruto original durante varios rounds, ellas conocieron la felicidad cuando naruto las atravesaba hasta el útero, y las envestía con la fuerza de un puto toro. Todas se vinieron al menos diez veces, ahí dejaron de contar. Llego el momento en el que cada una tenia como diez narutos penetrándolas por la vagina, culo y boca mientras otros lamian y masajeaban sus pechos cada vez con más fuerza. Ellas estaban perdidas en su lujuria. Para sorpresa de todos la más dócil fue anko y la más loca fue Hinata, ella pidió que le metieran dos penes a la vez en cada uno de los tres orificios. Los gritos y gemidos se hubieran escuchado en kiri de no ser por los sellos silenciadores.

Las chicas vieron como Hinata disfrutaba mucho de la doble penetración y ellas pidieron lo mismo, el resultado fue que todas se sintieron reventar, la presión fue mucha y no lo soportaron al principio, pero pronto se acostumbraron con expresiones catatónicas de puro placer. Al diablo los modales, cada una mordió y arañó a naruto por todos lados por el placer que sentían, más aun cuando naruto las mordía en el cuello.

A ellas se les ocurrió algo tras horas de hacer el amor, ellas le ordenaron a naruto que hiciera su jutsu sexi y ellas hicieron el invertido. Naruto, ahora naruko también sintió lo que sus chicas y para sorpresa de la rubia con bigotes se sentía bien, bastante bien de hecho. Entre todas le dieron a naruko el placer que naruto les dio a ellas. Lo más increíble era que naruto parecía tener tanto semen como chakra, porque no parecía acabarse nunca, a pesar de que siempre que se venía en alguna de ellas, seguía saliendo con potencia y fuerza.

Al final terminaron en la madrugada muy satisfechos. Las chicas se encargaron de lamer y tragar todo el semen de naruto y la habitación quedo limpia junto con ellas mismas. Todas tenían el culo muy abierto y ardiendo levemente con vapor saliendo de él, pero eso no las molestaba, solo las hacía sentir con cosquillas y comezón, comezón que ellas se quitaron con el pene de naruto.

A la mañana siguiente todas se despertaron abrazando a naruto felices y sonriendo, sus cuerpos habían regresado a sus dimensiones originales de antes de su noche de amor. Las chicas abrían lentamente sus ojos, parpadeaban una y otra vez para encontrarse con su rubio favorito.

"naruto-kun eso de anoche fue increíble" dijo ino estirándose para besar a naruto pues todas estaban acostadas encima de él.

"jejeje, saben, al principio estaba asustado pero ustedes me mostraron que si es con ustedes con quien lo hago, bueno, es algo que me hace muy feliz" dijo naruto abrazando a todas. Ellas sonrieron y lo abrazaron también junto con muchos besos.

"aunque yo pensé que sería algo más romántico, no es que me queje ni nada, es solo que como era nuestra primera vez supuse que sería algo más sentimental" dijo tenten con sus ojos hacia arriba en una expresión pensativa.

"yo también lo pensé, no, seria mas correcto decir que así lo quería, pero sentí que algo se apoderaba de mi mientras lo hacíamos, solo me entraron ganas de tener sexo cada vez más fuerte" dijo Ino meditando.

"bueno, lo estaba siendo hasta que llegaron" dijo anko haciendo un puchero, y aprovechando que su boca estaba así, naruto le dio un beso de piquito, esto avergonzó a Anko.

"quizá nuestra condición de vampiros nos hizo más susceptibles a ello" razono Hinata.

"si, sobre todo a ti, recuerdo que de todas tu fuiste la que más gimió y grito mientras le pedias a naruto que te metiera tres penes en la vagina" se burló ino haciendo sonrojar a Hinata.

"no sé qué me paso lo juro" trato de excusarse la Hyuga.

"si, eso fue extraño, solo nos dejamos vencer por nuestros deseos, incluso follamos con la versión femenina de naruto" dijo tenten.

"creo que podemos admitir que si estamos un poquito enfermos cuando se trata de hacer el amor" se rio anko y todas junto con ella.

"no importa, me encanto y no puedo esperar para hacerlo de nuevo lo más pronto posible" dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa.

"eso se puede arreglar" dijo ino lanzándose sobre naruto.

Lo hicieron por otra hora, pero esta vez menos intenso, ellas ya estaban satisfechas de la noche anterior solo era diversión sana… bueno, para ellos.

"oigan, una cosa" todas miraron a tenten cuando terminaba de limpiar el pene de naruto a lenguatazos.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Hinata apartando sus labios del rubio.

"em, con todo lo que hicimos hoy y anoche, bueno, naruto se vino muchas veces en nosotras, y bueno, ¿ustedes creen que quedemos embarazadas?" dijo tenten con un rubor por la linda idea de tener un bebe de naruto.

Todas se vieron entre sí.

"bueno, esa es ciertamente una posibilidad" dijo Hinata avergonzada también.

"bueno, en realidad, eso sucedería solo si ustedes así lo quieren, pero si deciden que no, entonces no" dijo Naruto, ya todas estaban acostumbradas a sus enigmáticas explicaciones.

"¿y si queremos qué tenemos que hacer?" dijo Anko muy interesada.

"bueno, podrían simplemente tener unos y ya, sin necesidad de sexo, no cambiaría nada en realidad, no hay código genético en nosotros, no hay forma de hacer una mezcla mejor que nosotros, así que de lo único que tendrían que preocuparse es de cómo quieren que luzca, hasta que él o ella decid que quiera tener otra forma" dijo Naruto.

"entonces, si todas decidiéramos tener un hijo en conjunto ¿sería igual a nosotras?" preguntó Ino.

"bueno, ya que son ustedes quien lo crean, podrían darle código genético si lo desean, y de esa forma podría tener rasgos de todos" dijo naruto pensativo, pero de nuevo, no necesitaban hijos, no vampiros al menos, pero si lo hicieran así, entonces el bebe sería mortal, solo tendrían que enseñarle las cosas como normalmente lo harían, eso si podría tener algo de valor, al menos sería una forma de pasar el rato.

"jeje, bien entonces" dijo Ino antes de tomar a Anko y lanzarla a la cama junto a naruto.

Ino hizo crecer su clítoris hasta convertirlo en un pene como el de naruto, y sin previo aviso lo metió en el de anko para depositar una inmensa cantidad de semen en ella.

"oye ¿qué crees que estas haciengggrreeeehhssrrrgg?" dijo Anko antes de ser empalada por Ino.

"OOOH, ya veo" dijo Hinata y ella apartó a Ino mientras tambien empalaba a Anko liberando mucho semen también.

"hijas de..aaagrraagrrrrgggrr" Anko volteo hacia atrás y sus ojos se perdieron.

"me toca" dijo Tenten penetrando también a Anko quien ya no sabia nada de este mundo.

"aaaahggt Siiiiii" dijo Anko con una sonrisa estúpida en su boca.

Naruto solo vio con ojos abiertos todo, se sentía mal por anko.

"hay mirala cómo llora"

"Naruto, ahora tu, ven ¡VAMOS!, ¡METEMELA TU TAMBIÉN!"

"Ah no lo esta disfrutando, que perra"

Anko selló su útero para que el semen se quedara abierto, todo es por la ciencia.

"¿y bien? ¿funcionó?" preguntó Hinata con un dedo en el mentón.

"deberíamos comprobarlo" dijo ino.

Todas se apartaron de naruto y tocaron el vientre de Anko con un resplandor verde en sus manos, el entrenamiento de naruto avanzaba muy rápido, pues ellas aprendían todo a la primera, eh incluso antes, eran muy intuitivas, el ninjutsu medico no era la gran cosa para aprender, o más bien se debería decir que la energía yang era fácil de usar. Todas abrieron los ojos en grata sorpresa y empezaron a llorar. Naruto no sabía que pasaba pero tampoco quería quedarse con dudas.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?" dijo naruto preocupado.

Todas ellas saltaron a abrazarlo y a besarlo mucho.

"naruto-kun estoy embarazada" dijo Anko con alegría.

"naruto-kun vamos a tener un bebe" dijo ino emocionada.

"naruto-kun al fin mi sueño de tener un hijo tuyo se hizo realidad" grito Hinata apasionadamente.

"oh mi naruto-kun, estoy tan feliz, ahora podre tener un hijo al que amar gracias a ti" dijo Tenten llorando de alegría.

"voy… voy… voy a ser padre" dijo naruto aturdido.

"¡vamos a ser mamás!" dijeron emocionadas las chicas acercándose a naruto.

"¡voy a ser padre!" dijo naruto acercándose a las chicas y empezando a emocionarse cada vez más.

"¡vamos a ser mamás!" dijeron las chicas acercándose más a naruto.

"¡voy a ser padreee!" grito naruto abrazando y levantando a todas en un fuerte apretón que les saco gritos de alegría.

Si, hoy era un gran día, la familia uzumaki estaba de fiesta.

De repente hordas masivas de clones de narutos salieron corriendo por las puertas del complejo uzumaki en dirección a toda la aldea, pero ya con ropa.

Un naruto entro violentamente en la oficina del Hokage y los anbu descendieron rápidamente, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada naruto solo tomo la caja que traía y le metió al Hokage y a los anbus un puro a cada uno y se los encendió para gritar después.

"¡voy a ser papáááá!"

Luego de eso el clon salió corriendo, dejando a todos en la oficina aturdidos y muy confundidos. Otros clones hacían lo mismo por toda la aldea metiéndole puros encendidos a cada hombre que se encontraban mientras gritaban a todo pulmón la gran noticia. Clones irrumpieron en cada departamento e incluso los anbu raíz en su base no se salvaron, incluyendo a danzo quien se desconcertó pensando que era una invasión de estupilandia, pero se calmó rápidamente al comprobar la calidad del producto que tenía en la boca, el decidió dejarlo pasar, ya tendría tiempo para arrebatarle a los niños después con ayuda del consejo. Y hablando del consejo de konoha, naruto hizo lo mismo con ellos, pero a ellos les exploto el puro en la cara tras cinco segundos de haberlo probado.

La aldea estaba extrañada por la noticia, no pensaron que alguien estaría con el mocoso, ellos suponían que era un plan del consejo para obligarlo a serle fiel a konoha.

Cuando inoichi vio a los narutos irrumpir en las instalaciones del departamento de tortura e interrogación se extrañó mucho, aun mas cuando empezó a meter cigarrillos regordetes a todos incluyéndolo, el no sabía que pasaba, él pensaba que tenía que ver con que anko no fuera a trabajar ese día.

"¡voy a ser padreee!"

Eso fue lo que escucho al rubio menor gritar.

"ah, solo era eso, ¿padre eh?, bien por él" pensó inoichi con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa mientras le daba una inhalada al puro. Pero luego...

"¡NAARUUUTOOOOOOO!"

Gritó inoichi y se dirigió al complejo uzumaki como alma que lleva el shinigami, ibiki solo miro confundido a su compañero rubio mientras recreaba el hiraishin de Minato sin darse cuenta.

-en la casa de naruto-

Ya todos estaban vestidos y listos para sus ocupaciones, eso dejo de importar cuando vieron que ya era casi medio día, así que se sentaron a comer tranquilas.

"oigan, ¿no notaron algo raro en el bebe?" comento anko.

"¿a qué te refieres?" contra pregunto tenten.

"bueno, ustedes no lo sabrían o tal vez si, quien sabe, pero yo ya sabía este jutsu medico desde mucho antes de conocer a naruto, se nos enseñó a jounins con un casi perfecto control de chakra para atender rápidamente a heridos en la batalla, ya que casi siempre nos mandaban como refuerzos a equipos genin o anbus" decía anko mientras todos ponían atención, aunque las chicas ya podían darse cuenta de a donde iba anko. "una vez nos mandaron a matar a un grupo de bandidos, cuando llegamos los acabamos y liberamos a las prisioneras que habían tomado del pueblo que atacaban, una de ellas estaba seriamente lastimada con la ropa rasgada y con moretones por todos lados. Cuando use ese jutsu en ella para intentar ayudarla un poco note que ella estaba embarazada, una ninja medico me ayudo y comento que tenía ya pocos meses de embarazo" dijo Anko

"sí, algo así, cuando examine tu vientre no me di cuenta de inmediato por la felicidad, pero ahora que lo vuelo a revisar si, definitivamente se siente casi exactamente igual al embarazo de esa mujer, aunque yo diría que no tan avanzado como el de ella pero más que el de solo una noche, es como si llevaras días o semanas con un feto formándose en ti" dijo Ino examinándo nuevamente con la palma mística.

"¿eso significa que hay algo malo con nuestro bebé?" pregunto Hinata empezando a asustarse.

"en realidad no tengo idea, jamás se había visto nada de esto, tampoco tengo memorias sobre algo así" dijo anko tratando de ser lo más tranquila posible, ella también estaba asustada.

"¿entonces que crees que debamos hacer?" pregunto naruto con clara angustia, de todos él era el más preocupado. Anko suspiro.

"no lo se, realmente no lo se, no parece tener ningún problema, pero me preocupa ese rápido desarrollo, y realmente no se a que se deba, tampoco si es bueno o malo" dijo anko tocándose su pancita con cara decaída. Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, pero el silencio duro poco cuando.

"¡NAARUUUTOOOO!"

Se escucho a alguien abrir la puerta de golpe y todas voltearon a ver a inoichi quien estaba tan enojado que casi sacaba espuma por la boca.

"¡SI TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HIJA TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCARE EL PITO Y TE LO METERE TAN PROFUNDO EN TU TRASERO QUE PODRAS SABOREARLO CUANDO LO ESCUPAS MALDITO INFELIIIIIZ!" grito inoichi corriendo como loco hasta donde sintió que estaba naruto.

Inoichi encontró al rubio con bigotes y lo saco de su silla bruscamente y alzándolo por el cuello de su camiseta.

"¡ESCUCHA BASTARDO SI LE PUSISTE UNA MANO A INO ENTONCES TE…!" inoichi se detuvo cuando vio que ino estaba casi a punto de llorar mientras se inclinaba, ahora que lo notaba, nadie le ponía atención a sus gritos porque todas las chicas estaban en un estado similar.

"¿Qué sucede ino? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?" pregunto inoichi olvidando su ira momentáneamente y arrojando a naruto para acercarse a su hija y luego volteando a ver a todas.

"¡oh papá!" grito ino corriendo a abrazar a su padre. Inoichi la atrapo y trato de consolarla cuando ella empezó a llorar en su pecho. El no entendía nada. El consoló a ino por un rato, luego la tomo por los hombros y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de ino.

"dime lo que sucede, tal vez pueda ayudarte" dijo inoichi preocupado mientras veía como naruto abrazaba a Hinata y tenten abrazaba a anko.

Ino trataba de regresar los mocos que dejo escapar con su llanto en rápidas inhalaciones mientras asentía con la cabeza, el miedo a lo que le dijera su padre por el sexo no importaba, lo único que le interesaba era el bienestar de su bebe. Todos se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa con solo bebidas, nadie quería comer en estos momentos, los clones de naruto trataban de consolar a sus amores abrazándolas con delicadeza por detrás de las sillas.

"bueno, veras, hay algo raro con nosotras" comenzó ino ganándose toda la atención de su padre, el no quiso preguntar, el sabia por su trabajo que lo mejor era esperar a que la persona terminara de hablar para que el pudiera extraer toda la información posible. El solo asentía cuando su hija lo volteaba a ver y así poder continuar.

"nosotras nos acostamos con naruto-kun anoche y…" inoichi lucho con todo su ser para no matar a naruto en ese instante, el primero quería saber lo que angustiaba a su princesa antes de condenar a konoha liberando al kyuubi.

"Nos dimos cuenta de que Anko está embarazada…" la noticia molesto a inoichi con rabia indefinida, pero en medio del mar de odio había unas gotitas de felicidad por pensar en tener un nieto, pero muy pequeña en realidad, oh bueno, eso fue hasta que retrocedió ¿solo Anko?.

"pero también notamos que puede que haya un problema con nuestro embarazo…" dijo ino preocupando a su padre, a él se le paro el corazón por un momento.

"espera, ¿por qué dices nuestro si solo Anko esta embarazada?" preguntó Inoichi.

"porque el bebé que ella lleva es el de todas" dijo Ino, Inoichi lo entendió, todas se querían, y al estar con naruto seguramente habrían acordado que fuera quien fuera de quien naciera un bebé, todas serían sus madres, algo así quizá.

Ino leyendo los pensamientos de su padre se lo aclaró.

"no papi, no es un acuerdo, litrealmente es el bebé de todas" dijo Ino, Inoichi frunció el ceño en confusión, pero entonces Ino se bajó los pantalones, este era su padre, confiaba en él con su inmortal vida. Ella le mostro como es que convertía su clítoris en un pene, y a Inoichi casi se le cae la cabeza del cuello, ahora entendía. Ino regreso a la normalidad y se acomodó los pantalones.

"espera, ¿dices que puedes tener un bebé de varios padres…em…madres?" preguntó muy confundido.

"podemos, los humanos solo permiten un espermatozoide por ovulo, pero nosotros no tenemos tal necesidad, ese material genético es almacenado y combinado a la perfección, como si su hija tuviera un hijo conmigo, y Tenten uno con Anko, luego ellos esos hijos tienen uno propio y conoce a otra chica que en este caso sería Hinata, esa decendencia con todo el material genético de las familias sería lo mismo que el que se está formando en Anko" explicó naruto, Inoichi lo entendió bien, era increíble. "o al menos esa es la hipótesis, porque en realidad no sé qué está pasando ahí" dijo Naruto

"veras, hay unas cuantas similitudes de mi embarazo de hace una noche con el de una mujer que rescatamos en la misión de hace un año en kuza" continuo anko. "el embarazo de ella llevaba unos meses según toka, pero al examinar nuestro embarazo encontramos que estaba casi tan avanzado como el de ella en esa ocasión" termino anko dejando saber a inoichi el problema. Inoichi trago duro.

"¿y eso es malo?" pregunto, por sus caras parecía obvio pero él quería saber lo que ocurría para poder ayudar a su hija en todo lo que pudiera, claro que no parecía normal, pero de nuevo, su hija ya no era totalmente humana.

"no lo sabemos, no parece haber ningún problema, pero es tan extraño que nos asusta un poco el no saber a qué se debe" respondió ino.

"¿ya lo comprobaron? ¿ya fueron al hospital?" pregunto inoichi.

"nosotras y naruto somos los mejores ninjas médico que existen, si nosotras no sabemos a qué se debe dudo que en el hospital nos ayuden" respondió Hinata triste, pues era verdad, ellas tenían total conciencia de cada célula de su cuerpo.

"¿en verdad? ¿incluso mejores que tsunade-sama?" pregunto inoichi para agotar todas las opciones, el quería ayudar y si eso significaba traer a patadas a la sanin babosa él lo haría.

Tenten tuvo un brillo en sus ojos de repente.

"¡es verdad, tsunade-sama es la mejor médico del mundo, incluso podría ser mejor que nosotros, si la encontramos tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar!" dijo tenten alzando la cara de golpe. Todas se quedaron pensando por un momento.

"si, tal vez eso funcione" dijo en voz baja anko.

"bien, entonces yo…"

"yo iré"

Inoichi hablo levantándose de su silla de golpe pero fue interrumpido por naruto.

"¿de que estas hablando mocoso? ¡yo seré el que…!"

"¡dije que yo ire!" dijo naruto alzando la voz. "es mi hijo de quien estamos hablando, no dejare que nada le pase a mi familia, encontrare a esa tal tsunade y la obligare a venir aquí" dijo naruto levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras murciélagos totalmente negros lo cubrían formando una larga gabardina negra que se ondulaba amenazante.

Naruto creo cuatro clones y cada uno tomo a una de sus chicas de manera nupcial.

"llévenlas arriba, y cuídenlas hasta que yo regrese, no quiero que ellas muevan un musculo para nada ¿entendido?"

"¡si señor!"

Dijo naruto con voz de autoridad y los clones respondieron a las órdenes de su jefe. Ellos hicieron lo que les ordenaron y las chicas tampoco mostraron resistencia, ellas se dejaron cargar y fueron llevadas a la habitación principal que los clones ya habían limpiado y desinfectado. Inoichi vio a naruto marcharse con una mirada decidida y el fue con ino siguiendo a los clones decidiendo dejarlo en las manos de naruto, más le valía al mocoso hallar a tiempo a esa mujer o se las pagaría, lo que le hizo la aldea en su niñes no se compararía a lo que él le haría si algo le pasaba a ino o a su futuro nieto o nieta.

Naruto mando cientos de clones y salieron volando en cuanto él salió de su casa a las calles de su complejo. El no perdió tiempo y se dirigió directamente a la torre Hokage para preguntarle al viejo por el paradero de esa tal tsunade, en este caso no podía usar esa habilidad de ser omnipresente, porque aunque decidiera aparecer en todos los lugares él no sabía dónde estaba ella, esa era su limitante, con coordenadas o estando ahí alguna vez podía estar, pero no tenía nada. el abrió las puertas, pero cuando llego fue recibido por su equipo quien también estaba en la oficina del Hokage.

"oh miren quien decidió aparecer, pero si no es otro que naruto-baka"

Naruto decidió ignorar a la estúpida de pelo rosa y camino directamente hacia el Hokage. Su equipo dijo algunas cosas, pero él no las escucho.

"viejo, necesito que me digas ahora mismo en donde se encuentra la ninja medico que se hace llamar tsunade" dijo naruto viendo con mirada seria al Hokage.

Hiruzen parpadeo ante el rubio quien irrumpió en su oficina y le exigió respuestas, él le dio una bocanada al puro que aun tenía en su mano, apenas iba a la mitad.

"¿Qué sucede naruto, para que quieres saber eso?" Hiruzen parpadeo y recordó. "¿es sobre tu hijo?, ¿sucedió algo?" pregunto el Hokage un poco más serio y preocupado.

"¿hijo?" grito la peli rosa. Naruto evito decirles a su equipo, él no pensó que ellos merecieran saberlo, solo kakashi lo sabía en su equipo.

"si, sucedió algo, ¡ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo y dime donde esta esa tal tsunade!" exclamo naruto con mas ímpetu.

"oye no puedes hablarle así a lord Hokage naruto, ten más respeto" dijo iruka molesto hacia naruto, él sabía el nuevo cargo de Naruto, pero aun con todo el rango, superiores eran superiores, era por su bien.

Naruto miro a iruka y suavizó su mirada.

"iruka-sensei, mi prometida está en peligro potencial por su embarazo, mi bebe corren peligro, por favor solo díganmelo ya" dijo naruto con una voz suplicante.

Iruka se sintió mal por su exalumno favorito, el Hokage suspiro y exhalo el humo del puro cuando vio a naruto a los ojos con una mirada triste y le dijo.

"desafortunadamente no sabemos del paradero de tsunade desde hace ya varios años, siempre está en movimiento y nunca se queda en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo" dijo Hiruzen. Naruto frunció el ceño y dijo.

"bien no importa, solo dame una imagen de ella o dígame como es, y deme una misión cualquiera en la que pueda salir de la aldea para que uno de mis clones la haga mientras yo la busco." Dijo naruto ya desesperándose.

El Hokage abrió un cajón en su escritorio y saco una foto de tsunade al lado de una niña de pelo negroque no aparentaba ni tres años, él se la extendió a naruto.

"tus clones han completado suficientes rango d para una misión rango c, desafortunadamente no puedo dejarte ir solo debido a que eres solo un genin, tu equipo tendrá que acompañarte" dijo el Hokage extendiéndole un pergamino a naruto. El lo leyó en unos segundos y vio que se trataba de escoltar a un hombre hasta la tierra de las olas. Naruto vio a su equipo y gruño en voz baja, ¿Qué es rango de comandante jounin no servía para nada?. Sasuke no estaba molesto, el idiota les había conseguido una misión rango c, eso él podría aceptarlo, ya se estaba cansando de las rango d, además de que quiza podría usar el sharingan que ha estado entrenando por tanto tiempo, algo similar pensaba la pelirosa. El jounin por otro lado no entendía las decisiones de su líder, pero él no era quien para cuestionarlo así que solo se encogió de hombros, sin embargo tuvo una curiosidad pervertida por la prometida que naruto dijo tener, sería alguna de las que siempre están con él seguramente.

El Hokage hizo pasar al constructor de puentes llamado tazuna, según el rollo de la misión, pero este fue puesto en el hombro de naruto antes de que el pudiera decir una palabra. Naruto salió de la torre y corrió hasta la puerta de entrada más cercana, su equipo lo siguió con sakura gritándole que tenían que prepararse antes o tonterías así, el cliente forcejeaba inútilmente con el rubio.

Al llegar a la puerta naruto se registró con los guardias y obligo a kakashi a firmar con su control mental. El lanzó a tazuna al suelo una vez cruzaron el puente y su equipo detrás de el protestando, Naruto los ignoro y saco un pergamino de su gabardina, él lo desenrolló y una cajita apareció en un pof de humo, el abrió la caja y saco una capsula pequeña que él presiono y luego arrojo lejos en el camino. Un pájaro de metal apareció, pero este no parecía tener alas, solo tenía aspas gigantes en la parte de arriba. Un clon de naruto apareció y sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer tomo al constructor borracho que aún estaba en el suelo y lo lanzo dentro del pájaro de metal. Naruto saco otra capsula y la arrojo a kakashi.

"dentro de esa capsula hay comida y víveres para un mes, también sacos de dormir y baños portátiles, ahora suban"

Les dijo naruto siguiendo a su clon. La puerta del ave gigante se abrió y unas escaleras se extendieron hasta el piso, el clon subió seguido de naruto. El resto del equipo siete decidieron seguir al rubio y también subieron a la extraña cosa. Al entrar ellos vieron a tazuna atado a un asiento de los ocho que había, cuatro por cada lado con un pequeño pasillo en medio, ellos también vieron a naruto sentado de brazos cruzados también con un cinturón sujetándolo al asiento. Ellos también tomaron asiento e instintivamente intentaron poner el cinturón, ellos lo lograron tras varios intentos. El clon cerró la puerta y se dirigió al asiento de hasta adelante el cual estaba frente a un tablero con demasiados botones de diferentes formas y colores, también estaba un medio circulo que el clon tomo con sus manos luego de tocar algunos botones por todos lado y bajar y subir algunas palanquitas en el tablero. Ellos notaron ventanas en las paredes de la cosa de metal, pero ellos no sabían que era lo que haría exactamente, solo veían que naruto parecía saber lo que hacía. Sakura espero a que sasuke se sentara y kakashi se sentó junto al cliente, solo él podía oler toda la peste que el hombre desprendía por su olor a alcohol.

Ellos sintieron que la cosa en la que estaban se estremecía un poco y de pronto sintieron la presión bajar en ellos. Sasuke se sorprendió de ver como el suelo se alejaba poco a poco y luego vio como poco a poco a la cosa le salían alas inmensas y fuego empezaba a salir por en medio de estas.

"turbinas listas, sujétense" dijo el clon y sintieron de repente como se movían hacia adelante con rapidez apretándolos contra sus asientos pero solo unos segundos después regresaron a la normalidad.

Los anbu y shinobi en la muralla vieron todo con curiosidad, cuando vieron esa cosa elevarse se asombraron de sobre manera.

"¿naruto-sama es genial o qué?" dijo un chunin.

"con esa tecnología no tendremos que preocuparnos más por no poder ganar cualquier combate, naruto-sama solo se ha hecho cada vez más grande" dijo otro anbu al lado del chunin.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido de ver por la ventana al lado del borracho como ahora se encontraban a millas del suelo mientras se movían a gran velocidad. Sasuke estaba fascinado viendo la tierra de fuego tan pequeña, el trato de ver lo más lejos que pudo, y se sorprendió de ver las montañas inmensas tan pequeñas ahora y a lo lejos el juraba que podía ver la capital del país del fuego. Sakura también estaba fascinada, ella rápidamente se pasó al asiento de atrás para poder ver mejor ya que sasuke tenía su cara tapando toda la ventana y ella también se quedó fascinada.

"¿naruto, donde conseguiste este pájaro de metal?" pregunto kakashi fascinado con la vista.

"se llama helicóptero y yo lo hice" respondió gruñon el rubio.

"no mientas naruto, ahora dile a kakashi-sensei de donde sacaste esto" la chiclosa ordeno. Naruto no estaba de humor para soportar a la estúpida, él luchaba contra la tentación de lanzar a sakura hacia el vacío.

Todos parecían lo que en verdad eran, niños, niños que disfrutaban de la vista que ningún otro shinobi había disfrutado antes. Llegaron en menos de media hora hasta la casa de tazuna, el viejo le dijo por dónde cuando vio su puente por la ventana, hasta lo borracho se le quito del miedo que sintieron cuando el helicóptero, ahora jet, se inclinó y comenzó a descender en picada hacia el puente, todos gritaban como nenas hasta que el avión regreso a estar paralelo al suelo y reduciendo su velocidad progresivamente, de nuevo vieron como las alas se ocultaron en el avión y escucharon ese sonido de las hélices sobre ellos. El helicóptero se detuvo en la calle frente a la casa del constructor. Todos menos naruto se bajaron del helicóptero tambaleándose, naruto bajo con su gabardina ondulándose en el aire con una mirada seria. Tazuna se sorprendió por lo rápido que llego hasta su hogar al igual que el resto del equipo 7.

"bien ahora regresa" le dijo un naruto al otro, este asintió y subió de nuevo al helicóptero, el vehículo se elevó de nuevo haciendo ráfagas de aire y se perdió en el cielo. Los demás solo se quedaron impresionados con la forma de salir de esa cosa.

"bueno naruto, ahora explica que fue eso" dijo kakashi mirando a naruto.

"no tengo que explicarle nada sensei, ese es uno de mis inventos y solo yo y quien así lo elija puede usarlo, no veo la necesidad de explicar cuáles es el obvio uso de mis cosas" dijo naruto y entro a la casa en donde una sorprendida mujer bastante hermosa los atendió.

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero el que subió al helicóptero fue el naruto original, y no regresaría a konoha, el se dirigía a suna por información. A la suficiente altura naruto tocó un botón en el helicóptero, este desapareció con un pof y naruto atrapó la cápsula, con más libertad voló hasta la tierra del viento en dirección a Suna.

Cuando llego a la aldea de suna naruto descendió y cayo con gracia frente a las puertas pero con un sonido estruendoso de viento, los guardias no tuvieron tiempo de ver que era lo que causaba el ruido y alboroto, solo vieron a un chico con un itayate de konoha.

"necesito una audiencia con el kazekage es urgente" dijo el rubio a los guardias de la puerta cuando se registró. Los guardias se vieron entre ellos con duda.

-en la mansión uzumaki-

Naruto no dejo que sus chicas se molestaran en hacer nada, ellas aunque se sentían bien no estaban de humor para hacer nada tampoco. Ellas lloraron un poco por el pesar y se quedaron dormidas con clones de naruto cuidándolas y arropándolas. Anko estaba abrazada de tenten mientras ellas dos dormían y eran acariciadas en sus sueños por los clones. Hinata también dormía abrazada de ino quien estaba de espaldas a hinata, ino estaba en la orilla de la cama tomando la mano de su padre quien estaba sentado y preocupado por su hija.

" tranquila, el volverá con tsunade-sama muy pronto" dijo inoichi tratando de consolar a su hija.

"eso lo sé, y lo entiendo" dijo ino ya más calmada. "estoy triste por la posibilidad de que esto sea algo malo, tal vez el haberme vuelto inmortal significaría no poder tener decendencia también, esa idea me asusta" dijo ino suspirando y pensativa. Inoichi miro hacia el suelo sin saber que decir.

De repente un sonido se escuchó en la habitación, y un ruido de algo vibrando. Inoichi salto de su silla y se puso en modo de combate sin saber que ocurria, el siguió el sonido hasta la pierna de ino, ella metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una barrita plateada tan delgada como su dedo menique y tan larga como el mismo, ella apretó algo en la barrita y esta se extendió hasta ser tan larga como su brazo, la barrita desprendió una luz a lo largo de ella hasta formar un cuadrado sobre si misma y se mostró una imagen de naruto en lo que parecía ser un lugar lleno de arena.

"naruto-kun" dijo ino sonriendo débilmente.

"ino-chan, ¿Cómo están?" pregunto naruto desde esa cosa.

"las demás están dormidas, pero estamos bien, solo un poco desanimadas" dijo ino.

"lo siento en verdad, de saber que esto pasaría nunca hubiera accedido a hacerlo" dijo naruto con pesar desde el cuadro de luz. Ino negó sonriendo con la cabeza.

"no naruto-kun, tu nos hiciste felices, eh incluso nos diste lo mas hermoso que puede existir, un bebe, eso todas te lo agradecemos, y ahora estas buscando por cielo, mar y tierra a alguien que nos pueda ayudar, tú eres la persona que más amamos y cada día demuestras el por qué mereces todo nuestro amor, no te sientas mal por nosotras, solo esfuérzate mi amor" dijo ino sacándole una sonrisa con dolor a naruto y a inoichi, el hombre debía reconocerlo, naruto era un gran hombre y ciertamente estaba demostrando ser digno de su princesa.

"gracias amor, no descansare hasta hallarla y llevarla conmigo, aun si es a patadas" dijo naruto con gran determinación.

"sé que lo harás" respondió ino sonriendo.

"bien, ahora tengo que irme para continuar, cuídense mucho por favor, no hagan nada, si necesitan algo ordénenle a mis clones y ellos lo harán, ustedes solo descansen hasta que yo vuelva ¿si?" dijo naruto con preocupación.

"si, no te preocupes, si algo nos pasa te lo haremos saber en seguida, confiamos en ti, yo confío en ti" respondió ino con una sonrisa cansada pero feliz por saber que naruto estaba haciendo todo por su bienestar.

"y yo en ustedes, te amo, dile a las demás cuando despierten que también las amo" dijo naruto e ino le asintió con un te amo también. La transmisión se terminó.

Un chico con maquillaje en la cara silbó.

"ese que tienes ahí es un buen juguete, ¿es un tipo de aparato que te comunica con alguien más? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿la chica al otro lado también tenía uno?" empezó a decir el chico emocionándose.

"¡kankuro déjalo en paz!, ¿no notas el ambiente?" regaño una chica rubia al ahora identificado kankuro.

"oh vamos temari ¿no me digas que no tienes curiosidad?" respondió kankuro.

"solo cállate" dijo temari a kankuro. "lo siento por eso" se disculpó temari con naruto.

"no te preocupes, solo muéstrenme el camino" dijo naruto y los tres chicos que lo acompañaban asintieron junto con el jounin que estaba con ellos, ya que además de kankuro y temari había un chico de pelo rojo y un hombre con la mitad del rostro cubierto por un paño.

Naruto estaba algo confundido por el equipo que el kazekage le había dado por la misión que el solicito. El kakezage le dio toda la información que su aldea tenía sobre la sanin de las babosas, claro que a cambio de una buena suma de dinero o en este caso diamantes. Naruto había ido a suna de todos los lugares porque recordaba de las memorias que la aldea escondida entre la arena tenía la mejor inteligencia de todas, si konoha tenía una red de espías dirigidas por otro sanin pero suna era aun mejor en la recolección de información. Cuando el kazekage rasa vio al joven siendo custodiado por dos anbu de suna el alzo una ceja, de inmediato el chico rubio solicito información sobre tsunade y soltó una bolsa con muchos diamantes dentro, el kazekage viendo la riqueza y posible influencia del chico también le dio a un equipo además de la información, él le dio al mejor equipo genin de su aldea según él, el equipo estaba conformado por sus tres hijos y su sensei baki. A Naruto le dio igual el equipo, pero lo acepto, no perdía nada con ganar influencia en otra gran aldea shinobi si konoha se volvía un problema en el futuro.

Así que aquí estaban ahora, corriendo por el desierto en busca de la mejor ninja médico del mundo y de todos los tiempos aparentemente. Según la información de kazekage la mujer había estado en suna hace apenas dos semanas y se dirigía nuevamente a la tierra de fuego por el noreste. Naruto se tuvo que detener para que sus acompañantes pudieran descansar, al menos el ya tenía una pista de la mujer. Naruto les dio comida y agua en lo que hacía que unos cuantos clones se convirtieran en un techo improvisado.

"naruto-san, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué busca tan desesperadamente a tsunade-sama?" pregunto el jounin.

"¿los ninjas de suna cuestionan siempre a sus clientes?" respondió naruto sin mirar al jounin.

"no, lo siento por molestar" dijo el jounin. Naruto suspiro.

"la busco porque la necesito, mis prometidas tuvieron una complejidad con su embarazo y necesito que ella las ayude" dijo naruto mirando hacia la distancia.

"¿tus prometidas? ¿es decir que esa chica al otro lado de esa imagen era tu prometida, y ya estaba embarazada? Pregunto kankuro dando un largo silbido cuando naruto asintió, no era eso exactamente pero le daba igual, no le importaba mucho si el niño lo sabía o no. "¿no pierdes el tiempo eh? Ahora estoy tan celoso" dijo kankuro haciendo que temari le diera un codazo en las costillas.

"déjalo en paz, ¿no vez que el está preocupado ahora?" dijo temari haciendo que kankuro le desviara la mirada con enfado, la chica al otro lado no aparentaba tener más de doce años, era una niña en toda regla, el solo expreso que le sorprendió que a tan temprana edad estuvieran teniendo un hijo.

Temari miro a naruto con pesar, a ella le sorprendió que naruto tuviera varias prometidas y que ya estuvieran embarazadas, naruto no parecía ser mas grande que ella y la chica al otro lado tampoco. Ella debía admitir que en cuanto vio al rubio ella tuvo un pensamiento pervertido con el por lo guapo y atractivo que ella lo encontró, pero ahora lo veía diferente, ella veía a un hombre preocupado y luchando para que su familia estuviera bien, el respetaba y amaba a sus prometidas según lo que dedujo la rubia de Suna. Ella toco el hombro de naruto.

"no te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar y tus hijos podrán nacer con bien, ya veras" dijo temari sonriendo a naruto. El le devolvió la sonrisa.

"eso espero, la verdad no me importaría como nacieran, yo los amaría igual, lo que me interesa es que puedan vivir" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa. "desde esta mañana en que me enteré que iba a ser padre no pude evitar sentirme así" dijo el rubio haciendo que temari también sonriera, ella esperaba un día conocer a alguien como naruto para ella. Esto llamo la atención del pelirrojo.

"¿dices que aun si nacen con una discapacidad los aceptarías?" pregunto gaara del desierto.

"así es" respondió naruto volteando a ver seriamente al pelirrojo, era extraño, pero al parecer el amor a los hijos era algo que compartían todas las razas y especies sin excepción.

"¿aun si no sirven como shinobi? ¿aun si no tienen ninguna utilidad?" insistió gaara.

"eso no me importa, ellos serían mis hijos aun así, sea como sea que vengan al mundo yo los amare y ayudare en todo lo que necesiten" dijo naruto con dureza. Gaara comenzó a sentir un dolor en su cabeza.

"pero ¿Por qué?, si no tendrían utilidad, ¿Por qué dejar que vivan?" dijo gaara sosteniendo su cabeza. Naruto alzo una ceja.

"porque no necesitarían tener una, si ese fuera el caso yo los protegería, y sobre todo, los amaría" dijo acercándose a gaara. Naruto noto como sus hermanos empezaban a temblar de lo que el identifico como miedo. "¿estás bien?" dijo naruto queriendo poner una mano en gaara pero este se volvió hacia naruto lanzando una ola de arena que iba a golpear a naruto, pero un grito y un empuje después y naruto estaba tirado a un lado de donde impacto la ola.

Naruto vio a kankuro gritar el nombre de su hermana mientras escarbaba como loco en la arena. Eso había pasado, temari había empujado a naruto y la ola de arena aplasto a temari. Kankuro escarbaba desesperado mientras el jounin llamado baki trataba de contener a gaara. Baki intento acercarse a gaara, pero la arena se lo impedía.

"¿mm?, ah, ya veo, así que este es el jinchuriki de shukaku, y por lo que veo parece que no se llevan bien" pensó naruto.

"ese mapache siempre fue el más problemático de nosotros" dijo Kurama bufando un poco.

"¿es muy impulsivo?" preguntó naruto.

"eso y que le gusta andar pelando por todo, y digo todo, si tenemos más colas, si no le dan territorio suficiente, si no le damos regalos, si su color no es dorado en lugar de café tierra, es como un niño" decía Kurama.

"parece que te agrada" dijo naruto riendo para sí.

"me agrada, es mi hermano después de todo, pero eso no significa que lo soporte" contesto Kurama.

"vaya, por una vez no eres orgulloso, dime, ¿te gustaría que fuera libre?" preguntó naruto. Kurama lo pensó por un momento.

"eso me gustaría, los bijuus no nacimos para estar encerrados" dijo Kurama.

"pero te gusta estar dentro de mi sello"

"eso es diferente, puedo salir cuando quiera, pero como tu dijiste, sería lo mismo, no habría mucho que hacer, además, t chakra es cálido" dijo Kurama recostado en sus patas.

"je, zorro tsundere" se burló naruto.

"¡solo apresúrate y libera al tonto mapache!" replicó Kurama.

"jajaja, si, si, ya voy" dijo Naruto terminando la conversación. "bueno, ahora ¿cómo lo saco? ¿lo extraigo y ya? Pero parece que el niño lucha con el constantemente, así que seguramente el sello es muy débil como para contener eficazmente a un bijuu, parece que se quiere liberar solo, si aplico un poco de presión mental podría empujarlo" pensó naruto, miró a Gaara y presiono un poco su mente, dándole paso libre a shukaku para salir.

De repente la arena alrededor de gaara empezó a solidificarse en púas grandes que se formaban y se extendían por el suelo como la onda que generaba una piedra al ser arrojada al agua, las púas lograron atrapar el brazo de kankuro y casi logran lastimar a baki, pero lo más horrendo fue que la arena que aplastaba a temari de disipo de pronto y las púas se clavaron en temari por todos lados atravesándola, temari era alzada por las púas mientras kankuro gritaba y llamaba monstruo a su hermano.

"huy, quizá me pase" pensó naruto viendo a temari empalada.

Naruto hizo un clon que contuvo a gaara en una barrera circular y suspendido en el aire mientras el desclavaba a temari, ahora él podía ver los agujeros gigantes que la atravesaban. Activo su rinnegan y sin abrir los ojos uso el camino naraka para curar a temari quien estaba apenas viva, él puso dos dedos en su frente y un resplandor verde alrededor de ella la curo por completo, Kankuro y baki no tenían palabras para lo que veían, los agujeros en el cuerpo de Temari se cerraban regenerando piel, carne, musculo y hueso, hasta quedar como nueva. Ella despertó asustada y de golpe, le tomo un segundo ubicarse y vio como naruto también curaba a kankuro, el titiritero que sostenía el muñón que antes fue su brazo izquierdo vió con incredulidad como su brazo se reformaba de la nada, todo envuelto en esa luz verde. Todos vieron como después naruto se acercó al encerrado gaara que forcejeaba con su arena golpenado con esta la barrera una y otra vez, pues gracias a naruto su mente estaba en caos, y no podía razonar bien, no era mas que instintos. Naruto entonces arrojó y atravesó con unas barras negras a gaara, la prisión desapareció y gaara cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, pero su arena aun lo protegía.

"¿así que no es el shukaku eh?" pensó naruto al cortar el chakra del ichibi y el de gaara y viendo que aun así la arena protegía al pelirrojo. "interesante, muy interesante" pensó naruto haciendo una nota mental.

Naruto alzo a gaara por la cabeza y con la otra mano empezó a arrancar un chakra rojo del estómago de gaara, todos veían horrorizados como gaara gritaba y se retorcía, ellos querían entrar, pero una fuerza invisible se los negaba. Naruto finalmente termino de extraer ese chakra rojo y lo arrojo al cielo, el chakra se condensó y tomo la forma del demonio mapache de una cola.

La arena del desierto comenzó a elevarse en un tornado de arena que rodeaba al chakra rojo, solo para formar el cuerpo del shukaku con toda esa arena, una vez formando sellos se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo, el sol era tapado por la tormenta de arena, su rostro era oscurecido, peor lo que si vieron, fueron sus ojos que brillaron cuando los sellos terminaron de esparcirse, al igual que la cola que se formó al final. Con miedo el equipo de Suna vio el gigantesco bijuu de una cola, todos vieron con horror al shukaku en todo su esplendor y gritando como loco.

"¡siiii, por fin soy libreeee!" grito el bijuu.

Kankuro y temari mojaron su ropa interior y baki tembló ante el poder del bijuu. Shukaku buscó a su contenedor para matarlo y que no lo volvieran a sellar de nuevo, además, ese extraño tenia en su poder barras que no le permitieron movilizar su chakra, era peligroso, necesitaba matarlo. Sukaku vio al grupo y con su mano mandó una ráfaga de viento que mando a todos a volar, todos aterrizaron rodando en medio de la tormenta de arena, todos menos naruto, que simplemente detuvo el empujó volando.

"un demonio muy moderno" comento naruto viendo al gigantesco mapache. "bueno, démosle un poco de disciplina"

Shukaku vio a naruto en el aire sin inmutarse, entrecerró los ojos, y de pronto sintió como si todo su cuerpo temblara, la arena de la que estaba formado se estremeció. Naruto comenzó a elevar su chakra, se paró en el suelo, el aura negra que lo rodeaba se hacía más salvaje e intensa cada segundo, el viento se volvía loco a su lado, un tornado se formó a su alrededor, shukaku mando su brazo para golpear a naruto pero este salió volando conectándole un golpe en el rostro a shukaku, su cabeza estalló y su cuerpo se balanceo hacia atrás, rodó y luego la arena se reformó regenerando su cabeza.

"maldito humano" gruño shukaku, pero naruto le dio una patada doble en su estomago y le hizo un agujero gigante en él. "aaagrr"

Shukaku alzó sus brazos y la arena lo comenzó a rodear nuevamente, su cuerpo creció más y mas mientras la arena seguía llegando a él, pronto tenia cinco veces mas arena y era al menos tres veces mas alto y grande. Un puño fue mandado hacia naruto y este lo recibió con el suyo propio, una onda de choque se creo mandando todo lo cercano a volar.

"no lo creo" dijo Temari viendo la colosal batalla.

"¿Quién demonios es ese niño?" se preguntaba baki viendo la pelea con espanto.

Por increíble que pareciera, shukaku era muy ágil, aparecía y desaparecía en la arena como un fantasma, la poca luz y la tormenta de arena le daban una ventaja abrumadora sobre sus oponentes, pero no naruto, él era capaz de verlo perfectamente, eso hasta que shuaku apareció por atrás dándole un golpe que lo mandó al suelo, entonces el mapache lo cubrió con toneladas de arena para aplastarlo y matarlo, pero antes de cerrar su puño.

"¿eh?" dijo shukaku al no poder aplastarlo, una mano negra salió del montón de arena.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Temari catatónica.

Otro gigante salía de la arena, pero este era diferente, parecía surgir del suelo y de la nada, ahora más que negro parecía plateado, su cabeza era como un casco con alas en los lados, y hablando de alas, dos gigantescas alas se extendían por su espalda cubriendo toda la zona, era aterrador y hermoso al mismo tiempo, pues eran emplumadas y además todo su cuerpo parecía solo una gigantesca armadura. Puesto totalmente de pie parecía que sus mantos inferiores se ondulaban majestuosos en el viento, y a pesar de todo, era como si fuera un poco transparente. El guerrero gigante alzó dos espadas mientras otras dos flotaban cerca de él.

"ggrr" shukaku gruño. "maldito humano, no creas que me vas a intimidar" dijo el mapache corriendo para golpear al ángel gigante.

"si así lo quieres"

El ángel esquivó y con una espada cortó un brazo de shukaku, él intento golpearlo con su cola, pero Naruto la atrapó con la mano del susanoo perfecto, y balanceándose con un giro completo corto a shukaku por la mitad con su otra espada. Shukaku cayó en dos mitades, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se volviera a regenerar, cuando lo hizo salto para apartarse de naruto y puso su cola sobra su cabeza mientas abría su boca, partículas de chakra rojas y azules se comenzaron a concentrar formando una gigantesca esfera de chakra. Naruto al ver esto dejó su espada derecha y un escudo se formó en su lugar, uno tan gigantesco que seguramente podría ser más alto de lo que era shukaku en este momento.

"¿vamos a morir verdad?" pregunto kankuro riendo mientras veía como los dos monstruos se preparaban para lo que sin duda sería un ataque colosal.

"cállate y corre" dijo baki, los mismos pensamientos de kankuro los tenia él. Demonios, ni si quiera podía ver las cabezas de esas cosas de lo altos que eran, no recordaba que shukaku fuera así de inmenso. Solo temari parecía más fascinada que aterrada, pero por poco, ella también corrió mientras baki cargaba el cuerpo de gaara.

"a ver si resistes esto estúpido, ¡bijudama!" shukaku lanzó la esfera a naruto.

"lo haré" dijo naruto.

La esfera chocó con el escudo, pero en lugar de explotar esta fue lanzada al cielo, en donde estalló liberando la nube de arena y dejando que un poco de sol atravesara.

"maldito, ¡te estas burlando de miii!" shukaku corrió enloquecido para envestir a naruto, chocó con su escudo y naruto lo empujó hacia un lado, luego clavo su espada en la espalda de shukaku, pero este mando toda su arena para alargar su brazo y tomo al gigante por el cuello.

"AHAJAJAHA" se reía shukaku con alegría histérica.

Shukaku puso su cara frente a la del ángel y comenzó a formar la bijuudama nuevamente mientras el ángel lo miraba. Cuando la lanzó el ángel se desvaneció como la niebla, la bijuudama explotó cerca del equipo de Baki haciendo que se salieran volando nuevamente, pero con heridas leves. El ángel se formó nuevamente detrás de shukaku, lo tomo de la cola y la cabeza y lo cargó dando dos giros para lanzarlo al sitio de la explosión, antes de que ocurriera, así que shukaku aterrizó justo al explotar. El tamaño de shukaku se redujo considerablemente hasta su tamaño normal, el ángel se acercó caminando hasta él, ahora shukaku no media ni la mitad de lo que lo hacia el susanoo de Naruto.

"¡MALDITOOO!" shukaku intentó golpear al ángel, pero este lo pateo hacia arriba, naruto viendo al shukaku cara a cara por un segundo.

"que molesto" dijo tomando a shukaku con su mano como si de una muñeca se tratara y arrojándolo al suelo azotándolo y luego dándole un pisotón.

"aaaahgr" gritó el shukaku.

Mientras Naruto dejaba un clon a cargo de aprisionar a shukaku con su pie, él mismo bajo hasta el suelo hasta quedar frente a frente con el bijuu, cuando shukaku lo vio se paralizo de miedo, en naruto se mostraban imponentes los mismos ojos de su padre, el todopoderoso rinnegan.

Justo detrás de él a unos metros estaban los genin de la arena con baki no creyendo que habían sobrevivido a que el bijuu les cayera casi encima. El shukaku estaba a punto de aplastarlos a todos, pero fue detenido por el clon de naruto quien aplasto al shukaku. Naruto extendió su mano hacia el bijuu amordazado y este empezó a ser succionado por su mano, todo el shukaku fue atraído hacia la mano de naruto, olas y olas de arena, toda la tormenta que tapaba el sol, todo fue absorbido por naruto, y al acabar él, la cerró, naruto veía entre sus dedos una pequeña canica de color tierra con un mini shukaku dentro de ella que se mantenía estático, él se la guardo en su bolcillo y se dirigió hacia gaara, caminando victorioso y con el ángel gigante a sus espaldas, los hermanos de la arena y baki no pudieron evitar compararlo con una deidad, era magestuoso. El ángel se desvaneció y el clon desapareció.

Todos veían con horror a naruto al ver el inimaginable poder que contenía, Temari sostenía su pecho sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba su esternón, kankuro lloraba, pensaba que iba a morir, necesitaba un momento para recuperarse y darse cuenta de que seguía vivo, ¿esto era lo que habían pasado sus antepasados? ¿su padre luchó contra esa cosa y ganó?, incluso baki se sentía abrumado por la Titania batalla que acababa de ocurrir, y lo peor, es que parecía ser que para el rubio no fue gran cosa.

"¿Quién es ese niño? ¿de que dimensión salió?" pensaba baki mirando a naruto como algún alienígena colonizador o algo así.

Todos estaban aterrados y tuvieron aún más miedo cuando vieron cómo se acercaba a gaara.

"¡déjalo! ¡no le hagas daño!" grito temari golpeando la pared invisible que nuevamente habia puesto naruto entre ellos y él.

Naruto alejo la arena que protegía a gaara con el camino Deva, esta también golpeaba salvajemente, pero era rechazada, el rubio se inclinó hacia él poniendo una mano en su pecho.

"camino exterior: rine tensei" dijo naruto y vio como el alma de gaara regresaba a él.

Gaara se despertó con una ruda inhalación sentándose de golpe. Todos se juntaron alrededor de ellos dos cuando naruto dejo caer la barrera. Gaara estaba desconcertado.

"¿eh? ¿madre? ¿madre donde estas?" decía gaara asustado.

"tranquilo, te eh liberado del shukaku, ahora ya no te atormentara más" dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos y en especial a baki.

"¿Qué le hiciste a madre?" pregunto gaara.

"si te refieres al mapache gigante, lo encerré en donde jamás volverá a hacer ningún daño, pero en cuanto a tu madre, bueno, ella esta alrededor de ti en este momento" dijo naruto reconociendo un alma en la arena que rodeaba a gaara y sorprendiendo al pelirrojo así como a sus hermanos.

Gaara se sorprendió cuando la arena formo una mano humana y esta le acaricio la mejilla.

"¿madre?" pregunto gaara y la arena tomo la forma de una mujer, la mujer se acercó a gaara para besar su mejilla mientras gaara estaba perplejo y muy asustado.

"madre" gaara dijo y comenzó a llorar. Sus hermanos también lo hicieron cuando reconocieron la forma de su madre, la arena se acercó a temari y kankuro, y ellos sintieron miedo al instante, pero la arena volvió a tomar la forma de su madre y también los abrazo, ellos lloraron por ello, ahí estuvo todo el tiempo, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Su madre nunca los abandonó. Baki se mantuvo al margen, el tenía que informar de esto al kazekage. Gaara se dirigió a naruto luego de que su madre se puso entre ellos para proteger a su hijo.

"ahora que ya no tengo al ichibi conmigo ya no sirvo de nada, la única razón por la que era útil era por eso, pero ahora ya no importa mi existencia en este mundo" dijo gaara con pesar, si era así, entonces lo mejor era morir, se lo iba a decir, que lo matara, pero naruto hablo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo.

"mmm, yo no lo veo así" dijo naruto haciendo que gaara lo mirara con duda. "tus hermanos reconocen tu existencia y yo también, tal vez tu padre no, pero si es así entonces él es un idiota por eso, tú ya eres fuerte sin el shukaku, y si encuentras una razón para vivir y pelear, entonces tu existencia estaría completa" dijo naruto

"¿una razón?" pregunto gaara.

"si, la mía por ejemplo, es cuidar y proteger a mi familia, ellas son la razón de mi existencia, para ellas vivo y por ellas haría lo que fuera, porque yo las amo y ellas me aman a mí, son mis personas preciosas" dijo naruto sonriendo un poco a gaara. Él lo vio y reconoció lo que dijo, pero luego bajo la mirada.

"pero yo no tengo a nadie así" dijo el con tristeza en su voz, quién en su sano juicio sentiría aprecio por un monstruo como el.

"¿y qué hay de mí, que yo no cuento?" pregunto temari.

"si ¿Qué hay con nosotros, no nos consideras tu familia?" siguió kankuro tomando valor.

Gaara alzo la vista sorprendido, él no se esperaba esto.

"¿ustedes no me odian?" dijo el pelirrojo viendo incrédulo a sus hermanos.

"¿Por qué habríamos de odiarte? Te teníamos miedo, pero eso se debía al shukaku, ahora ya no hay razón para tenerte miedo" dijo temari abrazando a su hermanito.

"pero kankuro me llamo monstruo" dijo él con cara angustiada.

"em, si, bueno, eso fue por inercia, lo siento por eso, no volveré a llamarte así" dijo kankuro disculpándose.

"bueno, con eso arreglado, ¿Qué les parece si seguimos?" pregunto naruto y los tres se pararon asintiendo con sonrisas en sus rostros, el tipo era increíblemente poderoso, pero parecía que era todo menos un enemigo, gaara se acercó a naruto un momento.

"gracias, por ayudarme" dijo y naruto le sonrió.

Todos se pusieron en marcha nuevamente, pero el jounin envió en secreto un mensaje a su kazekage, mensaje que fue interceptado por un clon de naruto poco después, al parecer el jounin estaba preocupado por el poder que ahora tenía konoha y quería advertirle a su líder, el clon quemo el pergamino y se esfumo.

Ellos llegaron hasta un pueblo cercano y naruto amplio sus sentidos, él encontró la firma de chakra mas grande que había en el lugar, era una que intentaba esconderse, pero naruto la detecto aun así. Siguieron la firma de chakra hasta un bar en donde encontraron a una mujer en la barra con la descripción del viejo hokage y la apariencia de la foto, cosa rara porque según el viejo esa foto tenía como veinte años o más. Naruto se acercó a la mujer y le hablo.

"¿usted es tsunade?" pregunto a un lado de la mujer, el equipo de suna se quedó atrás.

"¿eh? ¿ustedes otra vez? Ya les dije que les pagare en cuanto pueda ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?" dijo la sanin borracha. Naruto parpadeo dos veces.

"no sé de qué me habla, vengo a pedirle un favor, necesito su ayuda, mi esposa tiene algo muy serio con su embarazo, y viajé por dos naciones buscándola, por favor venga conmigo, le pagaré generosamente la cantidad que usted quiera, pero por favor venga conmigo" dijo el rubio mostrando su preocupación y dejando a tsunade dudosa.

"¿eres el hijo de algún noble o algo así? ¿dime niño como te llamas, si eres de una familia rica tal vez lo considere" dijo la sanin sonriendo con malicia.

"mi nombre es naruto uzumaki" dijo… y la sonrisa de la sanin desapareció, al igual que el color de su piel. Pero poco después la sanin frunció el ceño y grito.

"¡¿Qué clase de maldita broma es esta?! ¡es otro intento para hacerme volver a konoha?! ¡déjenme en paz maldita sea! ¡no volveré a esa maldita aldea nunca!" grito llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Naruto no entendía nada de esto. "¡malditos bastardos avariciosos, ¿son capaces de caer tan bajo como para querer sobornarme con la imagen de mi ahijado muerto?! ¡¿es que no conocen el significado de la palabra honor?!" grito tsunade mandando a naruto de un golpe a atravesar la pared.

Naruto recibió el golpe no porque no pudiera esquivarlo, sino porque estaba demasiado aturdido cuando escucho que él era el ahijado de esa mujer, un ahijado que aparentemente le dijeron que había muerto, eso significaba que tsunade era su madrina ¿verdad?, entonces el tenía familia después de todo.

"¡soporte muchas estupideces por parte del consejo de esa asquerosa aldea, pero ahora sobre pasaron el límite!" tsunade miró hacia naruto mientras se acercaba a él. "¡maldice a esos asquerosos ancianos porque ellos serán los responsables de que yo te mate!" grito tsunade pisando a naruto aun aturdido por la noticia y creando un gran cráter en el suelo, todo el piso del bar quedó hecho pedazos.

La escolta de suna se interpuso para defender a naruto y todos comenzaron a desalojar el lugar, no entendían lo que pasaba, Naruto había podido vencer a un bijuu casi con burla, pero no podía contra esta mujer, baki se preguntaba el qué tan poderosa era tsunade, ¿es estala fuerza de un ninja de rango s?.

"¡oye él dice la verdad, solo escúchalo!" grito temari para sobreponerse a los gritos de los clientes que corrían por sus vidas al sentir la intención asesina de tsunade, los genin de suna también querían correr y largarse, pero tenían una misión.

"¿ah? Así que fue el consejo de suna ¿eh? ¡No importa, porque de todas formas los matare, por manchar con su asqueroso egoísmo la memoria de mi ahijado! ¡ahora mueran!" grito tsunade lanzándose a todos pero baki los arrojo lejos recibiendo de lleno el golpe de la sanin que aunque lo bloqueo igual salió volando, un brazo roto por lo menos si le dejó.

Tsunade vio al chico aun aturdido y ella pensó que fue por el golpe, ella no perdió tiempo y dejo que su ira sacara lo peor de ella. Tsunade aplasto uno de los brazos de naruto y no vio reacción en él, ella lo vio con desprecio.

"jum, debo admitirlo, hicieron un buen trabajo buscando a un actor que se pareciera a él, pero ahora eso se acabó, muere" dijo ella pisando y aplastando la cabeza del niño la cual exploto en mil pedazos.

Los genin vieron esto horrorizados, gaara se llenó de ira al ver a su primer amigo ser asesinado y quiso atrapar a tsunade en un ataúd de arena, pero tsunade fue más rápida que él y lo empezó a atacar. Mientras gaara peleaba con tsunade los otros dos genin se acercaron al cadáver de naruto mientras veían horrorizados la escena. Temari vomito girándose hacia otro lado y kankuro trataba de levantar y juntar los trozos del cráneo de naruto para poder sellarlo en un pergamino y al menos darle un entierro digno, luego de estudiar su cuerpo claro. Baki salió del agujero en donde se estrelló mientas sostenía sus brazos todos rotos. El miro la escena y cerró los ojos con pesar y girando su cabeza para tratar de no lamentar la muerte del chico, una pena, pero al menos tenían su cuerpo el cual les diría sus secretos sobre su inmenso poder, luego el vio como gaara peleaba contra la sanin y vio como apenas y tenía una oportunidad, así que fue a ayudarlo.

Tsunade en un punto de la pelea aprovecho una abertura en la arena de gaara y lo golpeo mandándolo a bolar también. Kankuro dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a proteger a su hermanito, lo mismo con temari, ahora todos estaban contra tsunade, pero esto apenas y lo noto ella porque solo barrio el piso con ellos, destrozó las marionetas de kankuro y mando a volar a temari quien apenas y se alcanzó a cubrir con su abanico, pero aun así ella estaba aterrada, ni si quiera se pudo poner de pie al instante, sentía como y el shukaku la hubiera aplastado. Tsunade miró al jounin que dudaba en hacer algo, ella vio de nuevo al rubio tirado sin vida y su fobia a la sangre le hizo estremecerse un poco, pero después cuando vio el estómago del niño que había sido descubierto por las ráfagas de aire que causo la pelea, ella palideció, allí estaba el sello, el sello que ella vio en su ahijado, el sello que contenía al kyuubi, ella vio como lentamente desaparecía dejando solo la piel del abdomen de naruto, eso quería decir que el sello era real y no solo un tatuaje. Tsunade al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se quedó paralizada, y aun con mirada perpleja y los ojos bien abiertos empezó a llorar, ella se volvió loca de un momento a otro y mato a su propio ahijado, a ella le habían mentido, ella se sentía estúpida y llena de frustración por haberles creído a esas malditas momias, le habían dicho que él había muerto, pero aquí estaba, siempre estuvo vivo, y ella… y ella.

Ella corrió para tratar de revivir a naruto, le valió tres hectáreas de pepino toda la sangre que había, ella solo quería salvar a su ahijado, pero su ahijado estaba por todos lados, ella entro en pánico y se desesperó, ella empezó a hiperventilarse y a temblar incontrolablemente. Ella asesino lo único que le quedaba, su ahijado había venido a pedirle ayuda y ella lo mato. Tsunade tomo partes del cráneo de naruto y solo pudo verlas catatónica, no había forma de repararlo, ya no.

Tsunade vomito lo de toda la semana, ella tenía los ojos perdidos y desorbitados, volvió a ver al cadáver de su ahijado y lentamente una sonrisa loca empezó a formarse en su rostro.

"está muerto, jeje, muerto ¿verdad?, ¡y yo lo mate! Jeje, jajaja, ¡Hahahahaha!" ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas desquiciadamente. "¡YO LO MATEEEEEE!"

La niña que acompañaba atsunade en la foto pero en versión adulta apareció cuando escucho todo el alboroto. Ella miro al equipo de suna herido y a su maestra riendo locamente junto a un cadáver.

"tsunade-sama ¿qué sucedió?" pregunto la chica viendo a su maestra que no dejaba de reír como demente con la mirada más salvaje que jamás contempló.

"¡hahaha mira shizune hahahaha es mi ahijado hahahaha yo lo matee hahahahaha!" decía tsunade carcajeándose con lágrimas cayendo como ríos de sus ojos, y con dolor como nunca había sentido antes en ellos también.

shizune vio al cadáver sin cabeza y luego vio a su maestra enloquecida y con la mente rota, ella no comprendía muy bien que pasaba, ella nunca quería hablar de su hermano o de su ahijado o del tío de shizune, pero ahora ella en verdad parecía que había perdido la razón. Shizune se arrodillo para abrazar a tsunade quien continuaba riendo en locura, pero poco a poco esa risa se convirtieron en gritos de agonía y puro dolor, ella nunca había visto a su maestra así, ella no sabía que hacer mientras la sanin gritaba sin consuelo.

"¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagr!" solo se detenía para tomar aire y continuar con su agonía. "¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGRRR!"

Tsunade quería sacar todo de su pecho, ella grito y grito en tonos ensordecedores hasta que se detuvo con la mirada perdida y los ojos aun abiertos a más no poder, sus fluidos corporales salieron todos a la vez, orina y excremento brotaron de tsunade a la que ya nada le importaba. Shizune la abrazo fuertemente todo el tiempo, Shizune se apartó de su maestra lentamente y la vio con la mirada perdida y viendo al vacío, shizune le hablo pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella, parecía haberse quedado en estado vegetal. Shizune solo podía ver impotente la expresión de terror de su maestra que parecía haber encontrado su permanente lugar en el rostro de tsunade, shizune no sabía que hacer y también estaba entrando en pánico. De repente el corazón de tsunade se detuvo y ella cayo, Un golpe seco el piso fue todo lo que se oyó. Shizune al notar esto trato de revivir a su maestra, pero era tarde, al notar el paro cardiaco ella también entro en pánico.

"no, no, no, tsunade-sama, no me haga esto por favor, no no no no no, ¡TSUNADE-SAMAAAA!" Pero fallo, ella también grito y lloro esa noche.

-tiempo después-

"¿eh? ¿en dónde estoy?" decía una débil voz mientras la persona dueña de esa voz abría los ojos lentamente.

La persona trato de sentarse lentamente para reconocer mejor su entorno, pero se encontró a si misma en lo que parecía ser una habitación oscura. Sintió algo en su mano derecha y al girar a ver lo que era, encontró la cabeza de alguien recostada sobre la cama en la que estaba. La cabeza se estaba moviendo.

"¿eeh?, ¿tsunade-sama?" dijo la cabeza levantándose un poco y aun adormecida, tsunade reconoció a shizune. Ella no recordaba nada, parecía que ella se había emborrachado otra vez, y que shizune la tuvo que llevar a una posada de nuevo, aunque la habitación parecía bastante cara, ella solo esperaba que shizune no hubiera tomado dinero de ella para pagar esto.

Tsunade siguió el ejemplo de shizune y volvió a dormir.

-ese día en la aldea de la hoja-

El hokage se intrigó cuando escucho de naruto decir que sus prometidas estaban necesitadas de alguien como tsunade. El anciano no tenía idea de a quien se refería naruto, el solo veía a miembros de los diferentes equipos genin entrar y salir ocasionalmente del complejo que le dio a naruto, por alguna razón él no podía ver lo que había dentro. Él se preocupó y quiso comprobar el estado de las prometidas de naruto, quizá eran esas chicas transmigrantes, no, lo más seguro es que fueran ellas, al menos la niña Hyuga y yamanaka lo eran, él los había visto transmitirse mutuo afecto antes. Él quería cuidar de lo que amaba el rubio en su ausencia, así que en cuanto tuvo tiempo él se dirigió al complejo senju, el hokage vio que el letrero había cambiado a uzumaki y el anciano se rio de los arreglos del rubio y se dispuso a entrar, para su sorpresa la llave que el traía no funcionó para abrir la puerta, el iba a tocar pero la puerta se abrió antes de que él lo hiciera. Del interior salió el rubio.

"¿naruto?" pregunto el anciano, pero el rubio frente a él le dijo que no con la cabeza. El entendió que era un clon. "¿puedo pasar?" pregunto y el clon le negó con la cabeza.

El hokage se desconcertó un poco, nunca nadie le había negado la entrada a ningún lugar desde que se hizo hokage hace décadas, así que el que ahora su nieto adoptivo se lo hiciera ciertamente lo extraño.

"solo quiero ayudar en lo que pueda, mira te prometo que si encuentras algo que haga y te molesta en ese momento me iré ¿Qué dices?" dijo, nunca pensó en negociar para entrar en la casa de uno de sus ninjas, literalmente una orden de él bastaba para irrumpir en cualquier parte como una orden judicial, pero aquí estaba, negociando con un clon.

El clon lo pensó y asintió, se apartó y dejo al hokage pasar. Lo primero que hizo el viejo fue impresionarse por lo que naruto había hecho con el lugar, él estaba seguro que si el señor feudal se enteraba de esto él lo quería trasladar a la capital inmediatamente, y eso que lo veía de noche, seguro él podría apreciarlo mejor durante el día. Él caminó por el lugar maravillándose de los edificios que naruto había construido, y el sabía que había sido naruto porque aún quedaban clones que él podía ver trabajando en los edificios más altos. El clon llevo al hokage hasta la Mansión y de nuevo él se maravillo de la construcción y las luces que esta tenia la cual la hacia lucir aun mas hermosa en la noche, el clon le abrió la puerta y el hokage se llevo otra sorpresa.

Al entrar en la sala el giró hacia la cocina la cual era un cuarto totalmente alejado y separado, y vio a inoichi sentado en la mesa principal con una taza de café humeante. Él lo vio y abrió los ojos con espanto.

"ho… hokage-sama, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" pregunto inoichi parándose rápidamente y enviando la silla con su trasero hacia atrás.

"oh, inoichi-san, no esperaba verte aquí, yo vengo porque me preocupaba algo que naruto-kun me dijo esta mañana y quería ver si todo estaba en orden mientras él no estaba, ¿tú sabes algo de eso?" pregunto el hokage pasivamente y sonriendo.

"eh, bueno, si, solo un poco" dijo inoichi no sabiendo que hacer, tenía en frente al hombre al que le decía todos los secretos que descubría en su trabajo, se sentía raro guardarle secretos ahora, le prometió a su hija que nunca le diría nada a nadie sobre ser vampira, pero si el Hokage no le preguntaba directamente no habría problema.

"¿sabes acerca de las prometidas de naruto-kun?"...

"mierda" pensó Inoichi. "si, se sobre eso" dijo inoichi tratando de elegir bien sus palaras.

"¿sabes si se encuentran bien?" pregunto Hiruzen.

"bueno, físicamente si, pero ellas están deprimidas, no han salido de la cama en todo el día a causa de eso" dijo el rubio mayor.

"ya veo" dijo el anciano con pesar. "eh de suponer que tu hija es una de ellas" dijo el anciano, aunque no era nada sorprendente, digo, en serio, ¿Por qué otra razón inoichi estaría allí?

Inoichi asintió con pesar y un suspiro por la nariz.

"ya veo, ¿crees que pueda verlas?" pregunto el hokage.

Inoichi le iba a responder, pero un ruido fuerte se escuchó afuera, ellos se pusieron en guardia y salieron sin dudar hacia afuera de la casa. Ellos veían como algo gigante de metal decencia del cielo y aterrizaba frente a ellos. Cuando la cosa se detuvo, una puerta se abrió y una escalera cayo. Ellos vieron como de la cosa salía naruto cargando en sus hombros a una tsunade que estaba llena de vomito e inmundicia en su ropa y dentro de ella. Detrás de él bajaron la ayudante de tsunade y un equipo de suna. Naruto no presto atención hasta que los tuvo en frente.

"padre, viejo, ya regresé y la traje" dijo naruto con tsunade en sus hombros, a los dos les llegaron los olores que desprendía la mujer y rápidamente taparon su nariz.

"si, bueno, tengo que ir a limpiarla, los veo después, ustedes acomódense" hablo primero a los dos hombres y luego al resto que venía con él. "va a tener que desinfectar esa cosa" dijo kankuro tapándose la nariz también.

"Hokage-sama" dijo baki inclinándose como dictaba él código y comenzando una conversación con el Hokage, todo mientras regresaban a la casa.

Naruto se metió con tsunade en el cuarto de baño y la desnudo para lavarla, shizune se unió rápidamente para ofrecerse en lugar de naruto pero cuando entro ya era tarde, naruto tenia a tsunade atada de manos en el techo mientras sus clones la limpiaban de todos lados. Shizune se puso roja cundo vio que los clones también estaban desnudos junto con el original, él le dijo que no quería ensuciar su ropa pero shizune no le creyó mucho que digamos, de todos modos ella ayudo a naruto a limpiar a su maestra, ella le debía eso luego de revivir a su maestra cuando ella murió. Shizune se puso roja cuando vio que naruto empezó a limpiarle el culo a tsunade, y no solo por los glúteos, el paso el rasposo trapo que usaba como estropajo por la línea del culo de tsunade varias veces asegurándose que quedara limpia de todos lados incluso los primeros centímetros de su ano, también uso otra más suave para limpiar su vagina, naruto limpio a tsunade completamente y luego la vistió con una única prenda la cual consistió en un camisón verde de tirantes. En la mesa del cuarto le dejo una muda de ropa idéntica a la que traía puesta ya que la otra la tuvo que quemar con un jutsu de fuego junto con lo que usó para bañarla, para que no apestara la casa.

Y es aquí donde nos encontramos ahora.

Ya que todos pasaron la noche en la mansión la cual contaba con suficientes habitaciones como para que cada uno tuviera una, bueno, nadie tuvo quejas, todos usaron los baños separados siendo temari y shizune quienes tomaron uno juntas y claro, disculpándose ambas por lo que paso. Todos admiraron la casa por un tiempo indefinido al entrar, pero pronto se acostumbraron. A todos se les paso que con ellos estaba el kage de konoha pero cuando se dieron cuenta se disculparon sacándole una sonrisa al viejo. Ellos también se sorprendieron por lo irrespetuoso que era naruto hacia su kage, pero eso solo les dio la idea de que, o era alguien muy estúpido lo cual ciertamente no era así, o era alguien tan importante que incluso el kage dejaba pasar sus comentarios.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron recordando en donde estaban y bajaron a desayunar. Tsunade despertó y vio a shizune midiéndose en ella misma el brasier de tsunade, esto a ella le dio risa y shizune salto al ser atrapada.

"¿Qué sucedió anoche?" pregunto tsunade. "tuve un sueño horrible, soñé que mi ahijado volvía de la muerte solo para matarlo yo misma" dijo tsunade sentada en la cama y viendo el camisón transparente que shizune le había puesto, ella le alzo una ceja, si, shizune la llevaba a una habitación después de una borrachera pero nunca la bañaba o la vestía.

Shizune trago duro pensando en sus palabras, no le podía decir a tsunade que simplemente su sueño había sido real, ella podría colapsar de nuevo, y le llevo a inoichi casi toda la noche reparar su mente del daño psicológico que le causo ese aparente sueño. Ella estaba asustada, pero ella intentó encontrar la manera más apropiada de decirlo.

"bueno, tu ahijado sigue vivo, eso es verdad" dijo shizune tratando de empezar bien.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!" y fallando en el proceso.

"tranquila tsunade-sama, naruto de alguna manera revivió y se recuperó hasta quedar sin ningún rasguño, él fue quien la trajo hasta aquí, esta es la casa de naruto" dijo shizune dejando caer todo de golpe con la esperanza de que la mucha información se agolpara en la mente de su maestra y por ende ninguna pudiera entrar bien para lastimarla, y no le quedara de otra más que procesarlo lentamente.

El plan de shizune funciono. Tsunade empezó a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche pasada y lo sopeso con las palabras de shizune, ella vio su camisón y poco a poco lo que dijo su aprendiz comenzó a tener sentido.

"pero… yo lo mate, ¿entonces cómo?" dijo tsunade con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

"yo tampoco lo sé, él no me quiso decir, pero bueno, solo le puedo decir lo que sucedió, quizá usted lo entienda mejor" dijo shizune comenzando a relatar los acontecimientos de la noche.

Flashback

Shizune estaba llorando en el pecho de su difunta maestra mientras el equipo de la arena se acercaba para entender mejor la situación, ellos solo habían visto a la mujer volverse loca y caer al suelo así sin más. Todos se reunieron alrededor de shizune, baki toco el cuello de tsunade en busca de pulso, pero al no hallarlo él se levantó y miro a su equipo, el cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza, ellos entendieron y agacharon la cabeza. Iban a llevar los cuerpos hacia konoha como gesto de buena fe entre sus aldeas, o eso pensaban hacer los genin, baki por otro lado.

"que bien, premio doble" pensaba el jounin, pero antes de empezar a sellar los cuerpos algo paso.

El cuerpo de naruto empezó a levantarse y a recuperar su sangre perdida, su cuerpo se volvió totalmente negro y vieron como un montón de murciélagos pequeños se formaban del cuerpo de naruto revoloteando con un frenesí enorme mientras nuevamente formaban la silueta negra de naruto hasta que este se recuperó por completo. Todos cayeron sobre sus traseros cuando vieron a naruto revivir de la nada.

"¡¿co… como diablos estas vivo?!" grito kankuro

"eeeeh, ¿internet?" fue la respuesta de naruto.

"¿Qué… diablos?" dijo temari viendo con mucho miedo a naruto.

"señorita por favor apártese" dijo naruto a la chica que lloraba sobre tsunade.

Shizune subió su vista y cuando vio a naruto ella jadeo con fuerza.

"tu… pero tu… tu… tu… ¡tu estabas muerto!" grito shizune señalando al cadáver reanimado del niño sin cabeza.

"si, estaba, del verbo ya no, ahora apártate para que pueda hacer lo mismo con esta borracha" dijo extendiendo el brazo. Shizune no supo porque, solo obedeció.

El equipo de suna vio como naruto hacia lo mismo que hizo con gaara pero esta vez con tsunade. Al terminar ella tomo una grande inhalación por la boca pero continuo desmayada. Naruto subió a tsunade a su hombro eh inmediatamente se arrepintió, la tipa estaba cubierta de vomito y como su trasero estaba cerca del rostro de naruto, él pudo oler la mierda que seguro tenía en los calzones.

"grrr que asco, voy a tener que desinfectar el helicóptero después de esto" se quejó naruto y mirando hacia arriba suspiro. "bueno, todo sea por ellas"

Dijo y arrojo lejos una cosita que saco de su gabardina, la cosita exploto en humo y todos vieron un pájaro gigante de metal, naruto hizo un clon y les ordeno subir. Cuando estaban arriba, todos y en especial gaara, saltaban en sus asientos como niños chiquitos al ver las naciones eleménteles de tan arriba, aun en la noche ellos disfrutaron la vista, ellos veían luces a lo lejos en lo que parecían ser bosques, probablemente una pelea con jutsus de fuego, también vieron a lo lejos una columna de luz que se alzo en la noche al cielo, eso les pareció bellísimo. Baki tenía la cara enterrada en una bolsa de plástico mientras vomitaba todo su almuerzo y comida, no toleraba las alturas al parecer.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el hokage y un jounin rubio, naruto baño a tsunade y le dijo a shizune que descansara en otra habitación, pero ella insistió en quedarse al lado de su maestra para curar su mente junto a inoichi.

Fin del flashback

"y eso paso" termino de contar shizune. Tsunade estaba, como decirlo, para ponerlo, en una palabra, sorprendida.

"espera, ¿entonces te desnudaste frente a un niño?" pregunto tsunade poniendo roja a shizune.

"yo… yo… bueno…" balbuceaba shizune toda colorada.

"jeje" rio tsunade. "bueno, entonces creo que debemos agradecerle al gaki ¿no?" dijo tsunade alcanzando su ropa nueva pero igual a la anterior.

Shizune estaba impresionada con la madurez de su maestra. Lo cierto era que tsunade estaba impactada, pero ahora buscaría ayudar a su ahijado en lugar de cuestionarse las cosas, es decir, ¿Por qué cuestionarse si estaba viva o no, o si su ahijado debería estarlo, o el por qué? Lo importante es que lo estaban y solo eso necesitaba saber tsunade. Cuando se puso su ropa ella sintió el cambio, era más suave y hecha de un mejor material, se sentía como traer un vestido de seda pero con las fachas de siempre, demonios hasta sus calzoncillos estaban super cómodos, y ni hablar del brasier, al fin encontró uno que no le lastimaba ni apretaba, shizune dijo que naruto las había hecho ¿no?, ella tendría que agradecerle apropiadamente, y empezaría por hacerle el favor por el que el la busco en primer lugar.

Ellas bajaron a la sala y girando la cabeza vieron a todos en el comedor, era uno bastante grande en verdad, en él se veía a un equipo entero de suna, al Hokage, a un hombre rubio con el uniforme del departamento de interrogación y tortura, a tres niñas, a una muchacha del mismo departamento del rubio y a naruto, y aun quedaban bastantes sillas.

Alumna y maestra se acercaron a la mesa donde vieron que clones del niño rubio les servían a todos, aunque había relativa paz, tsunade podía decir que una preocupación agobiaba a las niñas y la muchacha de aparentes 19 o 20 años, lo mismo que al naruto que estaba sentado.

Todos voltearon a ver a las dos mujeres que tomaban el lugar que uno de los clones de naruto les ofreció, al instante les trajeron un té para empezar con su desayuno, había conversaciones por toda la mesa, había una entre el hokage y el jounin de suna, una entre los dos miembros del departamento de tortura e interrogación, una entre los genin de suna y las tres niñas vestidas casi iguales, algo acerca de qué se sentía tener un solo hombre para ellas, tsunade no les puso atención, en fin, todas las conversaciones se detuvieron cuando naruto hablo.

"bien tsunade-san, ¿podríamos hablar esta vez como personas civilizadas?" pregunto naruto sacándole un sonrojo a tsunade.

"si, eh, lo siento por eso de pegarte, y… ya sabes" dijo ella entre susurros y desviando la vista.

"eso ya no importa, por favor sígame" dijo y naruto se levantó junto con las niñas y los dos miembros del departamento de tortura, ellos se dirigieron a las escaleras y tsunade bufo por no poder ni desayunar a gusto, ella se terminó su te de un trago y también siguió al rubio, shizune fue detrás de su maestra. El equipo de suna no sabía que hacer, el hokage y el jounin siguieron hablando mientras temari ordenaba todos los pasteles, ella ya llevaba seis rebanadas de diferentes pasteles pero decía que era para saborearlos y reproducirlos en suna, si claro, pensaron sus hermanos.

Cuando todos llegaron a la habitación principal naruto cerró la puerta, tsunade y shizune se impresionaron, ellas pensaban que la habitación donde estaban era grande, pero incluso esa se quedaba pequeña, era como una casa entera en un solo cuarto.

"¿y bien, para que me trajiste?" pregunto tsunade hacia naruto quien les pidió a sus chicas que se sentaran en la cama y ellas obedecieron. Tsunade alzo una ceja.

"te traje porque quería que revisaras a mi prometida" dijo naruto y la ceja de tsunade se alzó más. "hay una complicación con su embarazo" la ceja de tsunade amenazaba con ir mas allá de su frente. "bueno, tuvimos relaciones, pero cuando revisamos si ella había quedado embarazada a la mañana siguiente bueno, si lo estaba, pero no como esperábamos" la ceja de tsu… en serio, debería dejarla ahí.

Tsunade se acercó a las chicas y toco sus vientres con sus palmas brillando en verde, una por una las reviso, de todas ellas solo la chica de aparentes 20 años estaba embarazada.

"no entiendo a qué te refieres, su embarazo parece ir bien, parecen niños sanos y ellas tampoco están en un mal estado, son bebes sanitos de mas o menos un mes, ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?" pregunto y todas bajaron la mirada, esto extraño a tsunade.

"el problema es, que tuvimos relaciones hace apenas dos noches" dijo naruto y tsunade abrió los ojos, ella miro a las chicas con una ceja levantada, luego miro a naruto con entendimiento en su cara, y lo empujo suavemente por el hombro hasta salir con él de la habitación. Cerraron la puerta y tsunade tomo a naruto de los hombros, ella se inclinó hasta su altura y dijo con pesar.

"hijo, puede que no te guste oír esto, pero debes entender" naruto alzo su ceja. "puede que ella te haya engañado y que actúe así para hacerte creer que algo malo le pasa" dijo tsunade con ojos de comprensión refiriéndose a Anko, había dos fetos en su vientre. Naruto parpadeo una vez, y luego otra vez.

"ya veo" fue todo lo que dijo naruto antes de suspirar y entrar nuevamente a la habitación. Tsunade se sorprendió por ver lo bien que tomo la noticia y lo siguió.

"¿y bien, que es?" pregunto anko impaciente.

"si, bueno, ella cree que me engañaron" dijo naruto rascándose la nuca y tsunade se sorprendió por decirlo tan abierta y despreocupadamente, todas las chicas miraron feo a tsunade.

"para su información todas éramos vírgenes hasta hace dos noches" dijo ino molesta.

"eso es imposible, su embarazo es de casi un mes, tuvo que haber sido eso" replico tsunade apuntando a Anko.

"fue por eso por lo que te llamamos vieja tonta, porque nosotras nos dimos cuenta de cuanto tiempo es el embarazo, es por eso que estamos preocupadas" dijo anko molesta.

"¿Qué? No, eso, eso es imposible, nunca había escuchado de algo así, nunca ha habido nada como eso" dijo tsunade sorprendida y negándolo.

"pues ya paso, con ella" dijo tenten cruzándose de brazos molesta, si, puede que tsunade sea su ídolo desde niña pero ella no iba a tolerar que la llamaran infiel en su casa y delante de su prometido.

Tsunade no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, su cerebro no lo podía procesar, para ella no había otra explicación. Shizune aunque quería creerle a sus pacientes tampoco hallaba como explicar ese nuevo fenómeno.

"naruto, ¿no crees que sería bueno si le explicaras a tsunade-sama su condición de, bueno, ya sabes" sugirió inoichi haciendo que naruto suspire.

"si, creo que tienes razón" dijo y volteo a ver a sus princesas, ellas también suspiraron y le asintieron.

Tsunade no entendía nada, ¿Qué condición?, ella esperaba que no fuera nada como los hashinistas o cosas así.

"bueno, vera…"

Naruto le explico la situación a tsunade y a shizune sobre como creían que quizá se debía a su condición de vampiro, ellas al principio no lo creían pero cuando recordaron lo de la noche anterior a ellas les quedaron muy pocas dudas.

"está bien, está bien, les creo" dijo ella pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. "creo tener una idea de porque les ocurre eso, pero necesito hacer varias pruebas en el hospital para estar segura, necesito pruebas de sangre y orina de todos ustedes, y también una muestra del semen de naruto" dijo ella en su modo profesional, nadie replico nada y en pocos minutos tenía tsunade todo en frasquitos etiquetados, tsunade metió todo en una caja que naruto le dio y salió de la casa y el complejo rumbo al hospital, pero no sin antes decirles que no hicieran trabajo de shinobi durante unos días. Tsunade salió maravillándose como todos del lugar, ella juraría que este era el complejo senju, se encogió de hombros y fue al hospital a hacer las pruebas.

"bueno solo queda esperar" dijo naruto. Sus chicas e inoichi se tranquilizaron, shizune salió tras su maestra pero no sin antes prometerles que no dirían nada.

Todos los demás bajaron de nuevo a terminar su desayuno, pero al llegar ellos se toparon con miradas entre sorprendidas e incrédulas, kankuro en especial tenía una de total admiración y corrió hasta naruto como loco gritando.

"oye naruto-sama ¿a mi también me puedes convertir en vampiro?" dijo o más bien grito.

A naruto casi le da un ataque al corazón igual que a sus chicas e inoichi, él se preguntó el cómo, pero luego miro que en la mesa estaba la bola de cristal del viejo hokage quien empezó a sudar a mares cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El hokage trago tan duro que todos pudieron escucharlo. Naruto saco a sus demonios familiares de su sombra listos para comerse al hokage quien empezó a poner y a agitar las manos frente a él en absoluto terror, las chicas también estaban mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos brillando en rojo hacia el anciano.

"¡no no no no por favor te lo suplico yo no quería ellos me dijeron yo solo quería saber para ayudar en algo en serio no quería enterarme de eso te lo juro yo solo! ¡haaaaagr!" grito el hokage cuando los perros demonio de naruto empezaron a mordisquearlo con fuerza pero sin matarlo.

Las chicas también convocaron de sus sombras a sus familiares y dejaron que se divirtieran con el anciano idiota. Los de suna veían esto con diferentes expresiones mezcladas… excepto kankuro, el veía todo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Cuando todos tuvieron suficiente con el ruco, naruto lo curó con el camino naraka. Ellos se sentaron y también sentaron al hokage a quien le salía un fantasmita por la boca.

"bien ¿Qué tanto escucharon?" pregunto naruto.

"desde el principio" dijo baki con respeto por el niño, el vio como trato a un kage, y a él le gustaba su vida gracias.

Temari recordó la parte donde naruto confesaba tener la bestia de nueve colas sellada en él, a ella le dio tristeza.

"tu vida debió haber si dura ¿verdad?" dijo temari.

"como no tienes una idea" respondió naruto suspirando. Temari miro a su hermanito pelirrojo y sonrió débilmente.

"quizá si tenga una" dijo ella.

"por favor, no digan nada de esto, sería un gran problema si esto saliera a la luz" pidió Hinata inclinándose aun sentada.

"¿Por qué se los pides?, ahora mismo podemos borrarles la memoria o mejor aún, comérnoslos" dijo anko cruzada de brazos.

"¡no por favor, esto es lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida, por favor no me lo nieguen!" Exclamo kankuro de rodillas y con las palmas juntas mientras les rogaba. La familia uzumaki sudo una gota en su nuca al ver las payasadas de kankuro.

"no lo creo" respondió anko.

"¿y qué tal como un pago a suna?" pregunto baki de repente.

Todos se le quedaron viendo como si él fuera un estúpido, pero baki supo disimular muy bien su indignación, casi.

"¿y eso?" pregunto tenten.

"naruto nos quitó al shukaku ayer, ahora nuestra ya de por sí baja fuerza militar se redujo de manera desmesurada solo por ese hecho" dijo baki de brazos cruzados.

"según yo recuerdo te salve la vida, uno diría que estarías más agradecido" dijo naruto.

"espera naruto-kun" dijo Hinata para luego dirigirse a baki. "¿dice que la fuerza militar de suna se debilito?" pregunto Hinata. Baki suspiro.

"si, desde hace meses que nuestro señor feudal redujo el presupuesto para nuestros ninjas, es por eso que ya no tenemos tantos ninjas como las otras cuatro grandes aldeas shinobi, en consecuencia, nuestra fuerza militar se vio reducida, y nuestra economía también se vio afectada ya que al tener menos ninja en el servicio tuvimos que elevar el precio de nuestras misiones y por ende, perdimos también muchas misiones pues la gente prefirió los precios de otras aldeas por encima de los de suna. En resumen, nuestro pueblo está entrando en crisis, también es por eso que al ver la cantidad de dinero que dejaste se te dio un equipo además de la información que solicitaste, nuestro kage pensó que eras un noble o algo así, que viendo el lugar en donde vives creo que así es"

Todos pensaron un momento en las palabras de baki, y Hinata hablo.

"¿entonces piensas que convertir a kankuro-san o a uno de los hijos del kazekage en vampiro te devolverá el poder militar perdido?"

"así es, vi con mis propios ojos como naruto-san trato al shukaku, una de las nueve creaturas mas poderosas del mundo, como nada mas que basura, y eso no es todo, lo que me aterro en su momento fue lo fácil que lo hizo parecer el amordazar y vencer a un bijuu, si suna tuviera ese poder no necesitaríamos del shukaku y el kazekage no pondría peros al habernos quitado nuestro bijuu, miren, la única razón por la que no te dije nada ni te reclame es porque estoy consciente de que eso solo daría a entender que quiero morir, pero ahora es un asunto de política, si te niegas eso podría llevarnos a la guerra y nadie quiere eso ¿verdad?" dijo baki en tono serio. Inoichi y el hokage no podían creer las palabras de baki, ¿Qué tan poderoso era naruto?

"¿venciste a un bijuu?" "¿les quitaste al ichibi?" preguntaron Inoichi y hiruzen al mismo tiempo.

Naruto suspirando saco la canica verde con el ichibi dentro, se la paso a Inoichi para que la viera,, y este asombrado lo hizo. Naruto no le respondió a baki, él miro a la mesa por unos momentos, luego miro a gaara.

"¿la gente te trato mal verdad?" pregunto naruto con una mirada comprensiva.

"bueno, en realidad nunca me lastimaron física o verbalmente, solo se mantenían alejados de mi por miedo a que los matara, shukaku siempre me decía que matara a todos, me volvía loco, si alguien tiene la culpa de que mi vida sea miserable, ese sería mi padre" dijo gaara calmadamente, parecía que sin la influencia del shukaku él era por fin estable, eso y lo agradable que era dormir bien por una vez en su vida.

"¿tu padre?" pregunto naruto, él no entendía como un padre podría causar el sufrimiento de su hijo, el mismo iba a ser padre, el sabía que sus hijos ni siquiera estaban bien formados y él ya los amaba, para naruto esto era algo nuevo.

"si, él como kazekage ordenó a muchos de sus shinobis que me mataran desde muy niño, entre ellos al hermano de mi madre, en esa ocasión mi dolor fue tal que shukaku pudo salir y dañar mi aldea, mi padre siempre ha mantenido un odio contra mí y yo contra él en consecuencia, para él no soy uno de sus hijos, para el soy su arma" termino de decir gaara, naruto apretaba sus puños en frustración.

"gaara, tu fuiste el que sufrió a causa de tener un bijuu dentro de ti, y tu fuiste el que murió cuando te lo extraje, si quieres algo solo pídemelo, are todo lo que este a mi alcance, si lo deseas te convertiré en vampiro, la decisión será tuya, no dejare que el consejo de mi aldea negocie con suna, conociéndolos seguramente buscaran despojarlos de todo lo que puedan y amenazarlos conmigo o algo así" dijo naruto.

"bastante similar al consejo de suna entonces" dijo baki, a él en verdad le molestaba lo idiota que podía ser el consejo de su aldea.

"entonces gaara, ¿Cuál es tu petición?" dijo naruto mirando a gaara con determinación.

Gaara dejo de ver a naruto y dirigio su mirada a su alrededor, el vio los mueblas de primera, la cocina y sala que eran hermosas, recordó sus habitaciones que eran más cómodas y lujosas que la habitación de su padre, recordó las aguas termales las cuales disfruto mucho, la cómoda cama en la cual se durmió apenas tocar, la casa en donde se encontraba, y todas las hermosas construcciones que estaban por todo el hermoso lugar, el vehículo en el que naruto los trajo y por ultimo, a sus prometidas, y entonces gaara miro de nuevo a naruto y hablo.

"solo tengo una petición" gaara parpadeo. "bueno son dos realmente" dijo y naruto le asintió. "la primera es que dejes que mis hermanos puedan vivir aquí permanentemente" dijo y todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Incluso naruto se quedó perplejo unos segundos, el iba a preguntar por qué pero gaara hablo otra vez. "y la segunda, es que permitas que mi hermana se case contigo"

Ahora si, todos estaban con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas, en especial temari, ella estaba atónita, ¿su hermano la estaba ofreciendo en matrimonio a alguien que acababa de conocer?, no, esto no podría estar pasando, noooo.

"¿po… podrías explicarme tus razones?" dijo naruto riendo nerviosamente. Gaara asintió seriamente, parecía que esa era la única forma que podía tomar su cara.

"como mi jounin sensei explico, suna está en una situación de crisis y mi padre está llevando las cosas aún más lejos, está llevando a suna a un estado autodestructivo, a mi aldea no le quedan muchos años, y lo primero que habrá será escases, es por eso que te pido que permitas que mis hermanos vivan aquí contigo, por lo que veo no tienes necesidad de nada y puedes darles una vida cómoda a ellos y su decendencia, me sentiría tranquilo si los tomaras como parte de tu clan para siempre, para que ellos no sufran en suna" Naruto asintió en comprensión. "Y la otra petición la hago porque quiero que mi hermana sea feliz, parece que a pesar de tener varias prometidas tratas a todas muy bien y les das respeto y las consientes en todo, eso es lo que eh notado, no van a ningún lugar sin que uno de tus clones las siga por si ellas necesitan algo, y dejando de lado la situación con su embarazo, una noche me basto para darme cuenta de que te esfuerzas por hacerlas felices, y también por lo que presencie en el desierto, tú las amas genuinamente, fuiste hasta suna en un día y no te importo gastar lo que fuera necesario solo por ayudarlas, les hablaste con amor, eso es algo que no comprendía, pero gracias a ti pude comprenderlo un poco" dijo gaara mientras la figura de su madre se formaba de la arena y lo abrazaba por detrás frotando sus mejillas, gaara sonrió a esto. "solo siento que si mi hermana se queda contigo ella podrá ser feliz, en todo caso primero te pediría que me cumplieras la primera petición, creo que al pasar tiempo aquí ella podrá decidir si estar o no contigo, pero si eso pasa entonces te pido por favor que la aceptes y la hagas feliz"

Todos escucharon atentamente a gaara, sus hermanos no lo podían creer, hasta ayer su hermano era un psicópata sediento de sangre, al parecer naruto tenía un efecto milagroso en las personas. Temari quería protestar al principio, pero luego escucho las últimas palabras de gaara, en esencia gaara solo le pidió a naruto que le diera alojamiento permanente, como si fueran una gran familia, y si temari decidía estar con el rubio o no era cosa de ella, ella podría encontrarse y enamorarse de otro chico y aun así naruto los seguiría alojando. Ella lo consideraba, si, amaba a su nación, pero no había nada que la atara a ella excepto sus hermanos, desde que ella supo sobre los atentados de su hermanito ella odio y desprecio a su padre, además de que una cosa era cierta, ningún chico en suna se le acercaba por miedo a gaara, a este paso ella probablemente moriría virgen, en suna al menos.

Kankuro no podía creer lo que gaara decía, el si quería irse de esa bomba de tiempo llamada suna, y si le daban la oportunidad de vivir en un lugar como este, uno que el asumía que el estúpido señor feudal que los hundía seguro envidiaría, bueno, tal vez no lo convirtieran en vampiro, pero esto era casi igual de bueno.

Naruto pensó por un momento las peticiones de gaara. El no tenía ningún problema en realidad, la casa era lo suficientemente grande y la idea de que más miembros se unieran a su clan le agradaba, pero era la parte de temari la que lo molestaba un poco, el miro a sus chicas como pidiendo su opinión. Ellas lo miraron con una expresión en su rostro que le decía que lo que sea que el escogiere ellas estarían de acuerdo y que realmente no se oponían a la idea. Naruto vio a los hermanos de gaara.

"¿ustedes están de acuerdo con eso?" preguntó naruto, ellos aún estaban sorprendidos, pero bajaron sus miradas pensando y luego lo miraron con resignación una vez habiendo sopesado los pros y contras, ellos respondieron que si, aunque temari evitaba verlo a los ojos, ella le recordó a Hinata.

"¿usted también desea vivir aquí?" pregunto naruto a baki.

"no, yo tengo que estar con mi pueblo, si estos mocosos traidores quieren quedarse aquí en comodidad mientras su gente es destruida lentamente es su problema, yo seguiré el juramento que hice el día que obtuve mi banda ninja, proteger a suna sobre todas las cosas" dijo baki mirando con decepción al trio de genin a su cargo y haciendo que ellos se sintieran mal consigo mismos. Naruto frunció el ceño y pensó por un momento, él estaba de acuerdo con gaara pero era verdad lo que decía baki, naruto respetaba los pensamientos de gaara pero también la devoción de baki.

"el tiene razón, si mantengo aquí a los hijos del kazekage eso también podría llevar a una guerra, ¿cómo hago para cumplir la petición de gaara y detener una fuerza que solo perjudicaría a suna?, si su situación es tan mala como la ponen entonces no hay forma de que aguanten una guerra" pensaba naruto. "amenos que… si, ¡eso es!" pensó naruto alzando la vista con una sonrisa.

"dime baki-san, ¿Qué es suna?" pregunto naruto desconcertando al jounin y a los genin de suna.

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto él.

"me refiero a eso mismo, para usted ¿Qué es suna?" dijo naruto. Baki frunció el ceño.

"suna es una de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi, suna es mi tierra natal, y también, es toda la gente que conforma y vive en ese lugar lleno de arena" dijo baki y naruto sonrió.

"exacto, dígame ¿si todos en suna traicionaran a suna, aun así ¿tú te quedarías a defender tu aldea?" pregunto naruto confundiendo mucho a baki.

"¡oh ya entendí!, ¡naruto-kun que gran idea!" dijo alegre Hinata.

"¡si es verdad! ¡así no habrá ningún problema! ¡amorcito eres un genio en verdad!" dijo ino robándole un beso a naruto en toda su carota, a Temari le molesto un poco esto en realidad, era incómodo.

"pero ¿cómo?, no creo que baste con el jet" dijo anko.

"helie carrier" dijo naruto y anko lo abrazo por su brillantes.

Los de suna no entendían nada del numerito que estaban haciendo la familia uzumaki, inoichi tampoco, aunque este solo observaba a naruto haciendo tratos políticos como si hubiera entrenado para eso desde pequeño, confundiendo a los del otro pueblo, dominando la conversación, impresionaba al hombre, eso era seguro.

"¿helie qué?" pregunto kankuro.

"escuchen todos, creo que tengo la forma de ayudarlos, cumplir con lo que gaara quiere y salvar a suna al mismo tiempo" dijo naruto haciendo que los de suna quedaran con expresiones de pura confusión.

Naruto les explico su plan y ellos se maravillaban cada vez más, incluso baki vio esperanza para su pueblo en eso.

"¡eso sería increíble!" exclamo kankuro.

"¿verdad?, ahora, eso solo se podrá en unos meses"

"no importa, será mucho mas rápido que la crisis así que vamos a buen tiempo" dijo gaara.

Temari solo se maravillaba cada vez más del rubio, en un segundo pensó e ideo un plan para salvar a su aldea, un movimiento internacional en un instante, su inteligencia era notoria, y a ella le gustaban los hombres inteligentes, ella ahora no podía verlo sin recordar que naruto había accedido a casarse con ella y eso la avergonzaba un poco.

"bien, hora afinemos los detalles" dijo baki y todos volvieron a planear.

Estuvieron afinando detalles del plan de naruto hasta pasado el medio día, el hokage no despertó en todo ese tiempo y naruto le rompió su bola de cristal como castigo.

Dos días pasaron en los que la familia uzumaki y sus invitados convivieron como una familia entera, baki no tenía reparos en contarle a naruto secretos de suna, ya no tenía por qué, ahora naruto era la persona en la que más confiaba, mientras naruto lo instruía en arquitectura moderna, a baki lo que más le gustaba era su creatividad y naruto le ayudó a encaminarla a su segundo pasatiempo favorito, construir casas a escala. Las chicas convivían bien con los genin de suna y así pasaron los días con la familia uzumaki y la sabaku, cuando nadie estaba en casa ya sea por estar con sus equipos o en el trabajo, naruto les daba recorridos por el lugar. Naruto esperaba a que su equipo regresara del país de las olas para poder tener más misiones. Todo esto lo hacían para distraerse de su caso especial de embarazo, pues tsunade un no volvía con los resultados y no fue hasta la noche del cuarto día que volvió.

"¡ya tengo los resultados!" grito tsunade entrando a la casa, todos estaban cenando cuando ella apareció con shizune corriendo detrás de ella. Ellas traían sonrisas en sus rostros, eso levanto los ánimos y esperanzas de todas.

"¡¿encontraste la razón del embarazo acelerado?!" pregunto naruto con emoción y tsunade le dijo que si con una sacudida de cabeza muy fuerte y una gran sonrisa en la boca, ella sudaba, parecía que había venido corriendo hasta aquí en cuanto supo los resultados. Las chicas saltaron de alegría para oír las noticias.

Tsunade se sentó y un clon le dio un vaso de agua para recuperarse.

"si, ya se la causa" dijo sonriendo y poniendo el vaso de agua en la mesa como si de un vaso con cerveza se tratara, el clon olio la tarra de donde le sirvió para ver si tenía algo raro.

"¿y bien cuál es?" dijo naruto con los puños cerrados e inclinándose hacia delante.

"bien, bien, tranquilos todos, lo explicare desde el principio para que lo entiendan" dijo tsunade y todos asintieron tratando de calmarse, tsunade incluida. "las pruebas de orina salieron normales, en los standares de alguien con muy buena salud y en condiciones de embarazo, pero con las pruebas de sangre y esperma, bueno…"

Flashback no jutsu.

"Oye shizune, ven aquí un momento dijo tsunade analizando la sangre de tenten" shizune atendió rápidamente al llamado de su maestra.

"¿Qué sucede tsuname-sama?"

"ven mira" shizune observo en la cadena de lentes gigantes apiladas una tras otra la sangre, ella la vio y fruncio el seño.

"no entiendo tsunade-sama, se ve normal para mi" dijo shizune y tsunade sonrio negando con la cabeza.

"eso parece, pero observa de nuevo" dijo tsunade. Shizune miro y con la misma expresión y sin dejar de ver la sangre dijo.

"es lo mismo, no veo mas que eritrocitos (glóbulos rojos), ¿dónde esta lo raro ahí?" pregunto shizune.

"exacto, ¿Dónde están los leucocitos?" dijo tsunade y shizune se sorprendio al darse cuenta que no veía ningún glóbulo blanco en la muestra. "bien ahora mira" dijo tsunade pinchándose un dedo y haciendo que una gota de su sangre cayera en la muestra de tenten.

Shuzune abrió los ojos bien grandes.

"no puede ser" dijo casi en trance.

Shizune vio como la sangre de tsunade que cayo en la muestra era rápidamente atacada por la de tenten haciendo que los eritrocitos y leucocitos de la sangre de tsunade mutaran al unirse con el único tipo de célula de la sangre de tenten y tambien vio como el plasma de la sangre de tsunade también era absorbida por las nuevas células idénticas a las primeras de tenten.

"es increíble, el volumen no cambio a pesar de que se agrego mas sangre, es como si la sangre de tenten absorbiera la suya y la consumiera, además de que esa sola célula es el resultado de la mutación de ambas células esenciales en la misma, ¿cree que sirvan para hacer el trabajo de las dos al mismo tiempo?" pregunto shizune emocionándose.

"espera que eso no es todo, mira, a este ratoncito le inyecte un poco de la muestra de ino, cuando lo tome era muy viejo, pero ahora parece ser un ratón joven" dijo tsunade y shizune miro las hojas junto al ratón, se sorprendió al ver que las pruebas de rendimiento en la rueda mejoraron enormemente, así como la memoria y la resistencia, como si le hubieran puesto esa agua del héroe de taki de la cual había escuchado.

"esto es increíble" dijo shizune,

"todavía no termino" dijo tsunade.

"¿Qué hay más?" Dijo shizune muy incrédula y sorprendida.

"si, pero esto ya es lo ultimo, ven mira"

Tsunade se puso unos guantes y unos lentes y tomo un frasco de un veneno mortal que actuaba en segundos, cortecia de un renegado de kiri, y puso unas gotas en la muestra. La sangre actuó casi igual que con la de tsunade, las células rojas que ellas no estaban seguras que eran exactamente comenzaron a absorber las proteínas del veneno naranja, al cabo de segundos ya no había rastro del veneno. Luego tsunade puso una gota de la muestra de sangre de anko en el tubo de ensayo y lo tapo, la sangre empeso a absorber el veneno hasta que solo quedo la gota de sangre en las base del tubo.

Shizune dejo caer la tabla que tenia en las manos. Ellas se emocionaron y empezaron a jugar con la sangre como niñas chiquitas poniéndole cuanto veneno encontraron y también frascos con muestras de enfermedades mortales y dañinas, con todo lo que usaron paso absolutamente lo mismo, luego esa misma sangre la inyectaron en un ratón muy viejo y vieron como poco a poco rejuvenecía justo como el anterior, probaron todos los venenos nuevamente y descubrieron que el ratón había desarrollado inmunidad a ellos. Fueron al Hokage a solicitar un permiso para probar la muestra en un hombre condenado a muerte, explicándole al Hokage claro. Tomaron a un hombre civil que murió de una inyección letal, tsunade no tardo en entrar e inyectar la sangre de anko en el hombre, el cadáver al instante empezó a rejuvenecer hasta verse de 25 años y tsunade tomo una muestra de sangre del hombre, aunque el cuerpo se conservó mejor durante mas días y sirvió a tsunade para investigación, el hombre no revivió ni nada. Tsunade experimento con el cadáver del hombre en varias operaciones, y no encontraron rastro de enfermedad en él. La sangre del hombre no se volvió como la de anko, esto extraño a tsunade, al igual que con el ratón, la sangre del hombre solo se volvió mas joven y perfecta, es decir, sin aumentos o disminuciones en los niveles de grasas ni glucosa, lo que era raro porque decía en el informe que el hombre era diabético. Entonces ahí lo comprendieron las ninja médico. La sangre de las chicas no tenía eritrocidos ni leucositos, era un tipo de célula madre que no necesitaba convertirse en algo diferente para hacer las funciones que necesitaba, y en organismos ajenos actuaba como un reparador que consumía las células del cuerpo anfitrión regresándolo a su mejor etapa para luego convertirse en las células originales del cuerpo huésped pero sin problemas algunos. En resumen, la sangre de esas chicas era la maldita fuente de la juventud, y la mejor medicina del mundo. Todo, absolutamente todo podía ser reparado con tan solo unas gotas de ese maravilloso liquido carmesí, huesos rotos, miembros amputados, enfermedades autoinmunes, todo.

Sin embargo, las pruebas comunes que se usaron para determinar si una mujer estaba embarazada no existía, no sabían nada sobre la hormona usada para detectar un embarazo, todo lo que hacían era revisar con el jutsu de la palma mítica y ya. Por desgracia los ninja médico no eran expertos en medicina, sino en que se les podría considerar más como herbolarios, conocedores de plantas medicinales y ungüentos, así como buenos destiladores de aceites esenciales de esas plantas y las efectos que tenían en las personas, siendo las más comunes las usadas como analgésicos.

Pero tsunade no era la mejor ninja médico por nada, y aunque su equipamiento más moderno era demasiado rustico, en el ámbito de que su microscópio más potente, que es el que usaban, solo podía ver a las células de la misma forma que alguien puede ver a una persona desde lo alto de un edificio de 50 pisos. Aun así ella pensó sobre las posibles causas, y cuando creyó tener una respuesta ella salió corriendo.

Flashback fin.

"entonces llegamos a una teoría" dijo tsunade dejando que todos en la mesa lo comprendieran mejor, solo naruto y sus chicas parecían haberlo procesado al instante. "lo que dedujimos es que dado que un bebe se forma de células madre, este tarda nueve meses aproximadamente para tener todo lo que un cuerpo humano necesita para sobrevivir, y ustedes tienen un tipo especial de células madre, por lo que mi teoría es que el rápido desarrollo de sus bebes se debe a que su cuerpo es capas de formarlos más rápido, al no perder tiempo en formar cada tipo de célula sus bebes aprovechan esa única célula para todo y no tienen el inconveniente de los nutrientes, su sangre es todo lo que ellos necesitan, por eso es consumida por los fetos y la rápida formación equilibra la nutrición, no necesitan suplementos especiales ni nada, es como si ustedes fueran la especie mas perfecta de humanos o en este caso vampiro, más bien, me atrevo a decir que ustedes de hecho lo son, son la especie más perfecta de la creación, no tengo necesidad de checar sus embarazos, ni los que puedan tener, se que sus bebes nacerán como los más sanos de todo el mundo" dijo la ninja medico con una sonrisa.

Las chicas al escuchar esto se alegraron de sobre manera y todas empezaron a saltar como niñas chiquitas, naruto también se alegró y se dejó desparramar en su silla como si un gran peso fuera quitado de él. Las chicas saltaron para abrazar y besar mucho a naruto por toda su cara, y luego ino salto a abrazar a su padre quien también estaba contento.

"si, su cuerpo a pesar de su apariencia paso a tener permanentemente la condición de una mujer en la mejor etapa de su vida, según lo que especulo, así que tampoco corren ningún peligro para su embarazo, y como va su desarrollo, yo creo nacerán antes de que termine el mes" dijo tsunade con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Las chicas estaban felices, ellas podrían tener al bebe sin problemas y habían descubierto que el problema era en realidad una bendición. Los de suna estaban impactados con la noticia, temari se lo pensó nuevamente la propuesta de estar con naruto, ella tenía mucho que ganar, y cada vez se le hacia más interesante el rubio, pero ella aún no estaba segura. Tsunade vio la escena con felicidad y una pequeña sonrisa, esto era por lo que ella se convirtió en doctora, para ver a las personas y familias felices cuando sus problemas eran curados, ella sonrió. Y hablando de familia.

"naruto, ¿podemos hablar en privado?" pregunto tsunade sorprendiendo al rubio, pero acepto.

"ya regreso chicas, y tu" dijo a un clon. "ponte a preparar un gran pastel, tenemos que celebrar esto" dijo y el clon asintió yendo de inmediato a la cocina.

Subieron hasta el cuarto de naruto, tsunade cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ella se paró frente al niño y con sus brazos en su caderas lo miro de arriba abajo, ella miro su rostro y el color de su piel, ella sonrió y asintió. Naruto estaba muy confundido. Tsunade se agacho para estar a su altura y lo abrazo.

"ahora que ya todo esto se solucionó al fin puedo verte cariño" dijo tsunade confundiendo al rubio. "cuando me fui de la aldea fue porque no soporte mas mis desgracias, soporte la muerte de mi hermanito, soporte la muerte de mi novio, pero cuando supe de tu muerte, eso no lo pude soportar, me dijeron los viejos del consejo con caras de lástima que habías sido secuestrado por ninjas de kumo y que habías muerto en fuego cruzado cuando mandaron ninjas de konoha por tu recuperación, no pregunte nada, la noticia me devasto y me fui de konoha para nunca volver, no quería recordar continuamente como todo lo que quise alguna vez, se me fue arrebatado en este lugar, yo soy tu madrina, y cuando apareciste en ese bar hace días yo no pude controlarme, mi corazón dolía por ti, no quería recordar eso, y el pensar que ensuciaran tu nombre y memoria con un truco solo para hacerme volver a la aldea me enfureció. Pero ahora sé que estas vivo, y estas muy bien cuidado, ahora sé que no moriste y que todo fue una mentira de esos malditos ancianos" tsunade ya se encontraba llorando para este punto, ella gemía mientras abrazaba a naruto. Pero naruto no se conmovió.

"si eras mi madrina ¿Por qué no me adoptaste cuando era niño? ¿Dónde estabas mientras yo sufría en el orfanato? ¿si tanto me querías en donde demonios estabas?" dijo naruto enfadado. Él quería preguntar esto desde el bar donde conoció a tsunade, pero la preocupación por sus chicas le pesaba mas que una madrina que nunca se hizo responsable.

"no me lo permitieron, el consejo de konoha no me dejo tener relaciones contigo y me mantuvo alejado de ti, dijeron que el jinchuriki no tenía que tener relaciones y claro que proteste, pero mi sensei aprobó lo que el consejo dijo, el nunca a tenido la valentía de contradecir a sus viejos compañeros de equipo, el nunca ha sido material para líder, fue por eso que no pude ayudarte, siempre que me dirigía hacia ti aparecían anbus para detenerme, me estaba hartando de eso, iba a poner a esas momias en su lugar y a mi cobarde sensei también, pero entonces me llego tu noticia, me mostraron el cadáver de un niño con tu estatura y complexión, lleno de quemaduras y con el rostro irreconocible, los bastardos se atrevieron a matar a un niño inocente solo para hacerme creer que estabas muerto, yo no quise tocar el cuerpo, desde ese entonces desarrolle una fobia a la sangre solo por ver ese cuerpo lleno de ella que creí eras tú, no sé qué esperaban lograr alejándome de ti, pero me canse de ello, los culpe por todo y me fui de la aldea junto con shizune"

Naruto procesaba las palabras de tsunade, el encontraba ciertamente posible todo ello. Él la abrazo.

"entiendo, no me sorprende que quisieran alejar de mi las cosas buenas que tenía, siempre ha sido así, ya no te preocupes por ello, lo único que importa es que ahora estas aquí, y eso me basta" dijo naruto abrazando a tsunade y haciendo que ella llorara mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

Cuando se tranquilizaron un poco naruto hizo las preguntas que estaba guardando y pensando en ese momento.

"si eres mi madrina, ¿entonces sabes quienes fueron mis padres? El viejo siempre me dice que no sabe pero yo se que si, dímelo por favor, si lo haces te perdonare, ya no quiero mas mentiras" dijo naruto, el ya lo sabía claro, solo era la prueba de confianza que le hacía a tsunade, si ella se lo contaba el fingiría sorpresa en lo que dijera. Tsunade asintió, ella no quería que naruto peligrara por culpa de esta información, pero después de escuchar de él mismo como fue casi asesinado en tantas ocasiones ella dudo que alguien pudiera hacerle algo peor, asi que no había motivos para ocultarle nada.

"si, lo se, pero escucha, antes de decírtelo quiero que entiendas una cosa, y que me escuches y no me interrumpas ¿esta bien?" pregunto ella tomando de los hombros a naruto, el le asintió.

"bien" suspiro tsunade. "para empezar, tu madre fue kushina uzumaki" esto saco una sonrisa de naruto. "y tu padre, fue minato namikaze, el cuarto Hokage" dijo y la cara de naruto se llenó de sorpresa, parpadeando varias veces, el ceño de naruto empezó a bajar con ira acumulada, tsunade noto esto. "cálmate, recuerda lo que me prometiste, no me interrumpirás" el semblante de naruto no cambio y tsunade suspiro pesadamente. "la noche que ataco el kyuubi no fue a causa de que la bestia se volviera loca y ya, no, un hombre apareció en tu parto y te tomo, tu madre estaba aun débil por el parto y el sello en ella estaba debilitado, si, tu madre fue la anterior jinchuriki del kyuubi, el hombre te tomo y tu padre te rescato, te llevo a un lugar seguro en segundos, pero eso basto para que el hombre enmascarado extrajera al kyuubi de tu madre, yo estaba ahí, no pude golpearlo porque de alguna manera el hombre se volvía intangible, así que no pude hacer nada, el me golpeo destruyendo uno de mis pulmones cuando atravesó mi cuerpo, yo tarde en sanarme con mi jutsu especial de mi sello byakugo no in, pero eso fue suficiente para que el hombre desapareciera y usara al kyuubi para tratar de matar a tu madre, tu padre apareció después y lo detuvo de hacerlo, el hombre desapareció e invoco al kyuubi en las puertas de la aldea, el hombre enmascarado tenía un sharingan con una forma extraña, tenia el mangekyo sharingan y con eso controlo al kyuubi, minato apareció después y lo detuvo, lucho y vencio contra el hombre enmascarado y después transporto al kyuubi lejos de la aldea. Tu madre estaba muy débil, el kyuubi estaba desatado haciendo estragos, y sin poder hacer nada, el kyuubi aun bajo el control mental ataco a tus padres, el kyuubi en un momento de lucha le pidió a tu padre que lo sellaran de nuevo, yo aun estaba recuperándome y me sorprendí cuando escuche eso del kyuubi, tu padre no perdió tiempo mientras el kyuubi luchaba contra si mismo y no encontró otro modo de solucionar las cosas mas que usar a su propio hijo para salvar la aldea, la verdad es, que minato iba a usarse a sí mismo para sellar al kyuubi, pero no era parte de algún clan longevo como el de tu madre, y no lo soportó, a lo mucho aguanto la mitad, y no había mas uzumakis en la aldea, tu madre estaba muy débil, tanto que no hiba a aguantar el sellado, asi que tu padre te uso a ti, el uso el sello consumidor del shinigami para sellar al kyuubi en ti, pero el kyuubi regreso a ser controlado mentalmente, el plan original era que tu madre viviera para cuidarte, pero al ver que el kyuubi interrumpiría el proceso tu madre sostuvo al kyuubi con sus cadenas de chakra, ella estando recién dando a luz y herida aun asi tuvo la fuerza para sostener y retener a la bestia mas poderosa de la tierra, yo termine de recuperarme y golpee al kyuubi para alejarlo. Minato termino los sellos y todo estaba listo, pero ese hombre apareció otra vez, el hiba a atacar a tu madre pero alcance a detenerlo, logre contenerlo para que tu padre lo sellara, pero el hombre intensifico el genjutsu en el kyuubi y logro safarse lo suficiente como para ir a matarte, pero tu padre y tu madre se interpusieron, la garra del kyuubi los atravezo y tu padre sello al kyuubi en ti con éxito, pero ellos murieron a causa de la herida y del sello, el hombre me dejo malherida y no pude salvar a tu madre, solo pude evitar que ese hombre te llevara con el quitándole gran parte de su torso, parecía que el controlar al kyuubi requería demasiada concentración y eso lo dejo vulnerable. Cuando mi sensei llego, kushina le encargo que te cuidara y protegiera, le dijo la última voluntad de minato que era que la aldea te viera como a un héroe por protegerlos del kyuubi" la mirada de tsunade se oscureció. "pero lo primero que hizo mi sensei fue decirle al consejo, ellos se encargaron de que su odio por perder sus negocios y propiedades por el kyuubi se extendiera como pólvora a la aldea y sarutobi-sensei no vio otra idea más brillante que decirles a todos que el kyuubi estaba en ti, dirigiendo el odio de la aldea hacia ti, siempre fue un inútil. Sensei no pudo cumplir para nada lo que tus padres le pidieron y todo por su cobardía, el no merece el título de Hokage, el único titulo que merece es marioneta de los bastardos. Entiende naruto, tus padres te amaron, ellos creyeron en ti hasta el final, tu padre te dio al kyuubi para que tuvieras el poder para defenderte a ti y a la aldea de ese hombre que seguramente iba a regresar. No lo odies, él y tu madre lucharon hasta el final por ti, si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mí, a sensei, al consejo y en especial a ese bastardo que arruino tu vida" termino de decir tsunade, naruto tenía la expresión seria, se mantuvo así un rato. Luego bajo al comedor, tsunade lo siguió, nunca notó la cámara escondida en la esquina del techo que grabó todo, eso le serviría a naruto mas adelante.

"naruto-kun ¿Qué paso?" pregunto ino preocupada. Naruto se acercó a la pared del pasillo de entrada, puso su mano y luego la apretó en un puño como si arrancara algo.

"bueno, tsunade aquí me contó nuevamente la historia de mis padres, cómo papá sello al kyuubi en mi y eso, ya saben"

"pppffr" baki escupió su bebida.

"oye no hagas eso" replicó kankuro que fue a quien le cayó la bebida de baki.

"¿dices que tu padre selló al kyuubi en ti?" preguntó baki y naruto asintió.

"no entiendo" dijo kankuro.

"yo si" dijo temari. Kankuro la vio con cara de explicate. "¿Qué no recuerdas las clases de la academia? El hombre que detuvo al kyuubi y lo venció fue el cuarto Hokage" dijo temari también medio alterada, kankuro abrió los ojos y miró a naruto.

"oh" fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir.

Naruto rio un poco, se los podría contar a ellos ¿por qué no?, les contó sobre su herencia y les presentó al kyubii, a su tiempo todos lo entendieron, comprendieron que tanto naruto como Kurama fueron víctimas en todo eso, y siendo la bola de pelos que era las chicas lo comenzaron a abrazar como una mascota.

El Hokage en su oficina suspiro con cansancio cuando naruto arranco el sello que le permitía ver y oír dentro de su casa con otra de sus bolas de cristal. El Hokage escucho todo acerca de lo que relato tsunade, y para colmo, todo era cierto, él no peleó por naruto, lo más que hizo fue invitarlo a comer ramen algunas veces, fuera de eso él no hizo nada, a él le hubiera gustado decir que no podía, pero por el demonio, ¡él era el Hokage!, el gobierno de la aldea no era una democracia, era una dictadura y él era la máxima autoridad. Aun así, él no se esforzó por detener a su consejo. El ya no podía hacer mucho por esta aldea, y él también ya era demasiado viejo para el trabajo, él necesitaba un sucesor con los pantalones que el no tuvo, y tal vez, esto sería lo mejor que haría por naruto ahora que lo odiaba a él, él lo sabía, y naruto no es de los que se guardan las cosas, ahora no al menos, si le caes mal él no tiene reparo en demostrarlo, la aldea lo hizo con él, ¿por qué él tendría que ser amable con ellos?

Esa noche Tsunade se estaba acurrucando en el sofá de naruto junto a él, o era mas correcto decir que tsunade lo arrastró hacia él, el rubio estaba un poco confundido, ya que la televisión estaba encendida, pero tsnunade no parecía estarla viendo, mas ocupada en mimar a naruto, se encontraban acostados en el sillón que se podía volver cama, tsunade estaba detrás de naruto acariciando su mejilla, ambos volteados en la misma dirección, así que naruto tenia a tsunade en su espalda, ella le acercaba palomitas a la boca de naruto cada pocos segundos y el abría la boca para comerlas, esto le parecía adorable a tsunade, y a todas en general, todos estaban en algún sillón alrededor de la televisión viendo una película sobre el país del rayo, temari estaba sentada con Hinata e Ino, los minutos pasaron mientras todos comentaban y reían, y se llegó el momento de dormir, esto lo supieron cuando temari sintió algo pesado en su hombro, ella volteo y era Hinata durmiendo tiernamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, Ino vio esto con dulzura y pico la mejilla de Hinata con su dedo índice.

"creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a dormir" dijo anko sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su sillón, ella había estado platicando con shizune mientras también veían la película, a la estudiante de la sanin se le hizo mas fácil hablar con alguien de edad similar a ella, aunque escuchando a tenten se dio cuenta que las chicas eran bastante maduras, como cualquier kunoichi en realidad.

"si, es verdad, ya es muy tarde" contesto baki.

Baki levantó a gaara quien se había quedado dormido en el borde del sillón, desde que shukaku había sido retirado del chico, el dormir era en todo lo que pensaba, aunque considerando que el niño no había dormido desde su nacimiento baki supuso que era normal. Anko tomó a Hinata cargándola a estilo nupcial mientras la bluenete se acurrucaba en sus brazos como una bebe. Ino iba a ir con naruto, pero se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba enjaulado en los poderosos brazos de tsunade, la mujer dormía tan pasivamente que shizune no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio dormir así de tranquila, naruto aún estaba despierto, el intentó zafarse del agarre de tsunade, no era una tarea especialmente difícil, se deslizó de ella, pero al hacerlo todos pudieron escuchar murmullos salir de ella.

"nawuaki, Dan, papá, mamá, no se vayan, no me dejen… los necesito… yo los necesito…"

Todos vieron como la mujer comenzaba a arrugar su rostro en agonía a medida que naruto se retiraba, como si su sueño se estuviera convirtiendo rápidamente en una pesadilla, naruto solo se detuvo cuando vio lagrimas salir de los ojos aun cerrados de la mujer, él suspiró.

"creo que dormiré aquí esta noche" dijo tranquilamente naruto, todas entendieron con una débil sonrisa, naruto hizo un clon para cada una de sus novias y mandó otro por cobijas para él y tsunade, esa noche las chicas durmieron en sus propias habitaciones cada una con un clon, a excepción de shizune y temari, esta ultima viendo de reojo como volvía a meterse de espaldas en los brazos de tsunade mientras esta lo abrazaba y su semblante volvía a uno de paz, lo último que vio antes de irse a su habitación fue a Kurama aparecer en su forma chibi y acurrucarse en el hueco que naruto hacia al curvarse de lado.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ya volví, días atareados jaja.**

**Primero que nada las respuestas a sus preguntas.**

**Espion126: Claro Bro, si tienes sugerencias de chicas que quieras unir veré si las puedo agregarlas, aunque claro, tendrás que esperar un poco para verlas, porque no me gusta solo incluirlas porque si, sino darles una buena trama, y eso.**

**Arraia: Aquí tu respuesta bro XD . Gracias por seguir tan activamente este Fic.**

**Por lo demás, espero que sigan disfrutando el fic, y si eres nuevo y llegaste hasta aquí, por favor deja tu review, eso me anima como no tienes idea, es como sentir que tu trabajo es notado ¿sabes?, que no solo lo miran y lo descartan como algo del montón, y como todo creador de contenido es lindo saber que tu trabajo es valorado. Así que dejen sus reviews y cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacer será bien recibida :D**

**Por mi parte es todo, que lo disfruten y hasta el próximo capítulo. CHAAAAOOOOO XD.**

Al día siguiente tsunade se despertó bostezando, había dormido bien esa noche, ella entonces notó al rubio entre sus brazos, al verlo ella sonrió cálidamente y abrazó un poco más fuerte y cerca a naruto para sentir su calor, pero luego sonrió y se apartó de él, ella salió de la cama, antes sillón, y arropó a naruto, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras aun dormía, aún estaba oscuro, pero solo faltaban pocos minutos para que amaneciera, ya el horizonte se veía naranja. Tsunade se dirigió a la cocina y sonrió emocionada.

Naruto se despertó oliendo un delicioso aroma, abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz del día ya era visible, él se sentó en el sillón estirándose en el proceso, olfateo nuevamente y siguió con su nariz el olor, él volteó y vio que detrás de él estaba tsunade con un plato de panqueques calientes, él parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

"buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?" pregunto tsunade con una sonrisa que desbordaba felicidad.

"eh, bien, em, ¿sucede algo?" pregunto confundido naruto. Tsunade solo sonrió más como si su expresión de confusión le diera ternura más allá de lo normal.

"no sucede nada, ¿tienes hambre?" pregunto tsunade cariñosamente. Naruto vio nuevamente los panqueques y admitiendo que se le hacía agua la boca asintió vigorosamente, tsunade rio dulcemente por esto.

La rubia mayor empujo el carrito que tenía rodeando el sillón y poniéndolo frente a naruto, ella tomo asiento a un lado de él y paso su brazo sobre él, lo cargo y lo sentó entre sus piernas, después apoyo su barbilla en su hombro.

"di ah" dijo tsunade en el oído de naruto.

Naruto abrió la boca mientras tsunade cortaba los panqueques y llevaba un bocado a la boca de naruto con un tenedor, el rubio menor tomo el bocado y luego sorbió la leche del vaso que tsunade le puso enfrente, luego tsunade volvió a cortar un pedazo y continuó con su capricho de darle de comer en la boca.

"¿acaso es el juego del avioncito?" dijo naruto antes de dar otro bocado, no sabía por qué pero se sentía cálido estar así, era como un juego divertido, se sentía relajado, un desayudo tranquilo, el agradable olor de tsuande a su lado, sus piquetitos en su mejilla cada cierto tiempo en forma de besos, incluso la suavidad de sus generosos pechos y el asiento tan cómodo que eran sus muslos, se sentía tranquilo y en paz.

"¿mm? ¿qué es un avioncito?" pregunto tsunade alegre viendo como naruto se dejaba mimar.

"es algo que puede volar, parece un pájaro, o esa es su forma base" contesto naruto disfrutando de otro bocado.

"mmmm jeje, ¿y cómo se juega?" pregunto feliz la sanin, naruto también sonrió.

"tomas un pedazo de comida" naruto tomo los cubiertos de las manos de tsunade y cortó un poco de los panqueques. "y luego lo mueves así mientras dices ahí viene el avioncito" decía naruto mientras novia el tenerdor con panqueques de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba a la boca de tsunade, ella abrió la boca para recibir el bocado y se sintió bastante divertida. "aunque generalmente se hacía con bebes" termino de decir naruto.

"¿mmm? ¿en serio?" cantó juguetonamente tsunade recuperando los cubiertos. "pues entonces abre grande que aquí viene el avioncito" dijo tsunade jugando con naruto mientras hacía sonidos raros con su boca simulando un pájaro o lo que suponía que debía ser el sonido de un avión, naruto reía por esto. "vamos a enviar a este avión directo a los dientes del dragón chu chu chu" decía tsuanade con voz rasposa mientras naruto atacaba al bocado como si en verdad se fuera a comer un avión.

Ambos reían con sus juegos, las chicas salían lentamente del pasillo, solo Hinata no estaba de entre las novias de naruto.

"ese baño de aguas termales fue increíble" dijo temari estirando los brazos mientras caminaba a la sala.

"¿verdad? Naru-chan aquí nos consciente en todo" respondió Tenten con una feliz y gran sonrisa. Temari no sabía si era para convencerla del matrimonio o solo se lo quería presumir.

"es una pena que no tengamos de esas cosas en suna, sería incluso una fuente de ingresos muy grande" dijo kankuro mientras caminaba detrás de su hermana.

Luego salió Anko cargando a Ino en su espalda quien aún parecía dormida.

"¿aun no despierta?" preguntó Tenten.

"ya lo estaba, cuando venía hacia aquí me salto encima, pero creo que en camino se volvió a dormir" dijo Anko dejando caer los brazos para acomodar a Ino.

"¿alguien vio a Hinata?" preguntó Anko. Ino parpadeo unas cuantas veces despertándose y alzando un poco la cabeza, todos lo vieron, Ino miró hacia arriba como su aun no despertara bien, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa enorme.

"jeje, se va a caer" dijo Ino, nadie le entendió. Temari miró en la dirección en la que vio Ino, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo.

"ka…ka…ka…ka… kankuro ¡¿qué es esa cosaaaaaa?!" dijo Temari temblorosamente apuntando frenéticamente al techo mientras se apresuraba a poner a su hermano como escudo. Todos la vieron raro y luego miraron en la dirección en donde señaló gritando.

"ah ahí estaba" dijo Tenten.

Los hermanos de la aren comenzaron a sudar balas, en especial gaara, también iba saliendo del pasillo, pero incluso él se sintió un poco asustado, el miedo a los fantasmas era algo que todos los jinjurikis compartían aparentemente.

Todos vieron como poco a poco una cabellera lavanda salía del techo, luego un brazo y al final una cabeza, Hinata aún estaba dormida, siguió así hasta que todo su torso estaba colgando del techo atravesando la pared como si de un fantasma se tratara. Hinata estaba colgando del techo, o bueno, la mitad de ella. Tsunade estaba muy sorprendida con la capacidad de atravesar objetos sólidos, ¿Qué tantos secretos guardaban estos seres? Anko se dirigió debajo de la niña dormida y evito la baba que ella dejaba caer, estiró su mano y una serpiente salió de su bata de baño, se envolvió en el torso de la niña y la sacó lentamente del techo, solo que la niña salió solo con un camisón y sus braguitas, ninguno de los hombres además de naruto lo noto por supuesto, antes de que saliera completamente la arena de gaara tapo los ojos de los hermanos y de baki también. Anko atrapo a Hinata, ella olfateo algo y se estiro hacia la dirección, anko llevo a la niña hasta donde se estiraba, y aun dormida le dio un mordisco a los panqueques de naruto, el rubio y sus novias veían divertida a la niña masticando mientras poco a poco despertaba. Abrió lentamente sus ojos siendo anko a quien vio primero.

"mmm, buenos días anko-chan" dijo Hinata frotándose los ojitos, luego volteo hacia su derecha y sonrió. "buenos días Naruto-kun" dijo estirando sus brazos para llegar a él y besarlo, aunque estaba como a un metro de él por lo que no lo alcanzaba. "¿eh? Naruto-kun buaaa" Hinata comenzó a sollozar cuando no alcanzó a naruto, como deseando su helado favorito sin obtenerlo, esto hizo reír a toda la familia uzumaki, naruto acercó los panqueques a Hinata y ella le dio otro mordisco mientras aun sollozaba.

Aunque todos pasaron a desayunar lo que tsunade había preparado, ninguna de las chicas de naruto pasó por alto el cómo los vieron de juguetones cuando salieron de ese pasillo.

"bueno, ya que mi equipo no está iré a revisar las construcciones" dijo naruto.

Sus chicas le asintieron, ellas tenían sus propias actividades para ese día, naruto salió de su casa, pero pronto se dio cuenta que tsunade lo seguía de cerca, shizune detrás de ella, la pelinegra había bajado al ultimo mientras todos ya estaban desayunando, la primera sorpresa de la mañana fue ver a su maestra atendiendo a Naruto como si este fuera un bebe.

"wow, ¿las hiciste tu solo? Je, por supuesto que sí" pregunto tsunade y luego se respondió a sí misma.

"sí, son increíbles ¿no?" dijo naruto.

"realmente lo son, ¿y a dónde vas primero, em, puedo, podemos acompañarte?" pregunto tsunade feliz, shizune no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la vio tan llena de alegría.

"claro, ¿Por qué no? Vamos hacia allá, ahí están las…"

"genial, vamos entonces"

Naruto no termino de hablar cuando sintió que tsunade lo tomaba por la cintura y lo sentaba sobre sus hombros, comenzando a caminar mientras lo sostenía firmemente, shizune no entendía a su maestra, ella solo los siguió mientras naruto seguía explicando sus edificaciones.

"¿vieron lo que yo verdad?" pregunto ino a las novias de naruto junto a ella en la puerta, ellas iban a despedirse de naruto con un beso, pero tsunade se lo llevó primero.

"sí, que raro" contesto tenten.

"quizá solo quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido" dijo nerviosamente Hinata.

"no deja de ser raro" termino anko.

Todas listas caminaron para salir del complejo, los hermanos del desierto y su sensei fueron al campo de entrenamiento del complejo. Al llegar a la puerta anko se despidió de todas con un beso por el día. Solo Tenten junto con Ino se quedaron un momento paradas parpadeando.

"¿sentiste eso?" preguntó Tenten a la rubia.

"fue la primera vez, es raro sentirlo fuera de mi misma" respondió Ino frunciendo los labios.

"bueno, ahora no es un buen momento, es mejor esperar hasta la noche en donde no haya muchas personas viendo" dijo Tenten, Ino le asintió, y dejando el tema continuaron caminando cada quién en dirección a su equipo.

"No soy una pedófila, no soy una pedófila, es amor, no soy una pedofilia" eso era lo que se repetía Anko mientras caminaba a su trabajo.

Las chicas iban emocionadas con sus equipos y anko al departamento de tortura, todas no podían esperar a darles las noticias del bebe a sus amigos, todo sin saber la bomba que se desataría.

-ese día en la hora del almuerzo-

Anko había ido a su restaurante favorito luego de bastante tiempo, su nueva vida era bastante buena, como nunca lo había sido, sus días se habían convertido en despertar al lado de su nuevo amor, desayunar en familia, bromear con sus compañeros de trabajo, y regresar a casa lo más rápido posible para seguir acurrucándose con naruto. Solo hasta que sus amigas le reclamaron por su ausencia fue que ella decidió darse un tiempo en su apretada agenda de besarse con naruto para ponerse al día con ellas, y pasar un buen rato de paso. Era increíble lo poco que había pensado en ellas, ni siquiera había sentido la necesidad de buscarlas o saber de ellas, o si quiera extrañarlas, Anko lo pensó mientras caminaba al restaurante.

Llegando al lugar acordado ella entró y busco la mesa donde la esperaban sus amigas, el lugar era el restaurante de dangos que ella siempre había amado, para ella era un refugio, los dueños quienes eran personas mayores nunca la menospreciaron, ese restaurante era para ella como ichirakus para su naruto, o ella lo sentía así. Caminó hasta la mesa junto a sus tres mejores amigas, o bueno, sus tres primeras amigas, las chicas de su nueva familia eran muy divertidas, y ya había compartido con ellas casi tanto como con las que la acompañaban hoy.

"hola, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿me extrañaron?" saludo anko sonriendo como de costumbre, no las echaba de menos, pero desde su transformación el ser sociable y agradable para las demás personas se había vuelto sorprendentemente fácil, ahora todos buscaban su ayuda y consejo en el trabajo, y más personas la saludaban en la aldea, era como ser la mejor versión de ella misma en todo momento, incluso las féminas sentadas olvidaron sus pensamientos iniciales de reclamarle por su ausencia, como si el miembro mas importante del grupo por fin hubiera regresado. Sus amigas solo notaron un ligero cambio en ella, parecía, más fina, y más linda, ellas no sabían qué era exactamente, pero en esencia su amiga se veía más… feliz. Al menos ya no vestía como pervertida, ni con el cabello alborotado, les sorprendió cuando la vieron con el cabello hasta su trasero con un estilo Hime.

"bastante de hecho, creímos que te habían enviado lejos en una misión" contesto una mujer con el mismo color de cabello de anko, ella recordaba que fue así como la conoció, incluso pensaron que eran parientes durante un tiempo, ese siempre era un tema divertido para ellas dos.

"lo siento, eh estado bastante ocupada" contesto anko sacando la lengua y apretando los ojos.

"¿en serio? ¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que has estado haciendo?" dijo una chica con marcas de colmillos en las mejillas, incitando a que anko les contara un buen chisme o algo, esto hizo sonreír a anko.

"jeje bueno, es que, ya ven" ella se rascaba detrás de la cabeza apenada mientras sus amigas alzaban una ceja en intriga.

"¿sii? ¿Qué es?" pregunto la última mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

"em bueno, jeje, mejor se los muestro" dijo, y extendió su mano para mostrarles un anillo hermoso lleno de joyas, las mujeres estaban en shock, dos de ellas incrédulas por pensar que anko lograría casarse tan rápido, y la última por algo más.

"¿eso no es…?" murmuró la mujer pelinegra, ella ya había visto ese anillo antes, y como no hacerlo, su alumna se lo restregaba en la cara cada vez que podía, cada hora había por lo menos una frase referente a lo felices que vivían ella y su prometido, ¿anko también?, ella ya no supo lo que paso con las chicas que se le confesaron a naruto esa vez, solo sabía que la alumna de asuma también era una novia del niño rubio, pero no supo nada más, el ver a anko usando el mismo anillo que ellas fue un shock para kurenai.

Desde esa vez en la construcción de la muralla no lo notó, pero ahora que lo recuerda, ella también se metía mucho con el rubio, ¿Cómo no lo notó? ¿tanta era su preocupación por su alumna y su extraño comportamiento que paso por alto algo tan obvio?

"wow, ¿Cuándo paso?, bien, vas a sacar toda la sopa aquí y ahora" dijo la mujer de las marcas inclinándose para oír el chisme. Anko se rio con un tierno sonrojo, yugao y Hana, sus dos amigas, anbu y heredera de clan respectivamente estaban asombradas y muy felices por anko, aunque ella suponía que ahora ella también era una heredera de clan. Solo una de sus amigas no se veía así, se veía sorprendida sí, pero no de manera positiva.

"¿sucede algo kurenai?" pregunto anko aun sonriendo, y kurenai salió de su shock momentáneo, la mujer se recompuso y carraspeó para hablar con más naturalidad.

"si, ¿de casualidad conocemos a tu prometido o novio?" pregunto kurenai juiciosamente. Anko sonrió ante esto, ella suponía que tendría que hablarles de su rubio tarde o temprano, pero parecía que sería más temprano que tarde.

"je, bueno si, de alguna forma" contestó anko.

"¿en serio?, dinos, ¿Cómo es? ¿es un shinobi? ¿te trata bien?" las preguntas salieron volando de Hana como una cascada, eso hizo reír a anko de una manera tan femenina como nunca la habían oído.

"jeje, si, es un shinobi, ¿Qué cómo es?, pues, es amable, tierno, me trata como lo más importante en su vida, me consiente, me alimenta, me mima, incluso me entrena, me ha hecho muy feliz estas últimas semanas, es el mejor hombre que existe en el mundo entero de eso estoy segura" dijo haciendo que las mujeres suspiraran, solo kurenai seguía un poco escéptica, era casi lo mismo que Hinata soltaba de él cada que podía.

"¿Qué rango tiene?" pregunto kurenai, extrañamente siendo un poco insistente.

"em, jeje, apenas es genin" dijo anko sin vergüenza alguna, naruto podría ser un genin, pero podía darle una paliza a todos los jounin de la aldea si él quería, además, comandante jounin no era un rango exactamente, era una posición militar si, pero no un rango.

"¿eh?, ¿eres una asalta cunas?" pregunto yugao, todos los genin de la aldea tenían alrededor de 15 años o menos, a excepción del genin eterno, espera, no estará hablando de él ¿o sí?, la sola idea hizo a Yugao estremecerse.

Anko tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, realmente naruto tenía como diez años menos que ella, lo mismo que las chicas con las que regularmente tiene relaciones, técnicamente ella era una pedófila, eso no sonaba bien.

"bueno, a él, no le importa la edad" ¿y a quien le importaría? Dentro de muchos milenios el que ella tuviera diez años más que él sería como decir que tenía un segundo más de vida que él.

"¿Cuántos?" dijo hana. Anko bajo la cabeza apenada.

"doce" contestó en voz bajita y apenada. Sus amigas la vieron con rostros mutuamente juzgones, como si solo hubiera ido y se hubiera ofrecido al primer niño que vio.

Kurenai suspiró, ya no necesitaba oír más.

"pero no se dejen engañar, él es muy fuerte, derrotó a Ebisu y lo obligó a que me pidiera disculpas por todas las veces que me ofendió, justo ahora es el consejero personal del Hokage, siempre está en su oficina ayudándole a decidir muchas cosas importantes, por lo que se le permite un nivel de confidencialidad rango s, también el Hokage lo puso como el instructor privado de su nieto, es un genio, ha inventado muchas cosas, sabe ingeniería, astrología, arquitectura, él convirtió nuestra casa en una mansión que puede hacer envidiar al mismo señor feudal, es sumamente rico, su cocina es la mejor que eh probado en el mundo, el me hizo mi ropa, mi calzado eh incluso mi equipo shinobi, es sumamente inteligente, tanto o más que un nara" anko no parecía necesitar respirar mientras sacaba a relucir todo lo que hacia especial a Naruto, las mujeres abrieron los ojos ante la devoción de Anko hacia este chico y todo lo que decía de él. Anko les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran y todas se inclinaron al centro de la mesa. "derrotó al ichibi en el desierto" las chicas abrieron los ojos en shock, pero anko aun no acababa. "el solo se encargó de negociar un tratado de paz con suna y logró que konoha se quedara con el biju de una cola, trajo a tsunade senju de nuevo a la aldea, y por último, pero no menos importante" anko se detuvo para darle dramatismo, las mujeres se inclinaron más para oír a su amiga sobre este super héroe del que hablaba. "le mide mas de 30"

Las mujeres dejaron caer su mandíbula sobre la mesa haciéndola crujir, en sus miradas solo se reflejaba el pánico, ninguna de ellas creía poder soportar una de treinta, menos una que midiera más, regresaron a sus asientos en shock. Y si, de todo lo que dijo Anko solo eso escucharon aparentemente.

"ósea que tú y él ya…" pregunto kurenai también aterrada por la noticia, ¿Cómo es que Hinata aun podía caminar? ¿o era que anko suplió al niño lo que posiblemente Hinata le negaría por pena o edad?.

La respuesta de anko fue poner la cara más feliz que jamás vieron en su rostro y mirar hacia abajo mientras se sobaba su barriga.

"también me dio un hermoso regalo"

Las mujeres ahora si estaban en shock, ellas entendieron perfectamente a lo que anko se refería, la más sorprendida de todas fue kurenai, no lo pudo aguantar mas.

"¿tuviste un hijo de naruto?" dijo, y el infierno se desató.

"¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!" gritaron las otras dos.

"tu…tu…tu… tienes un niño de…" Hana inuzuka se detuvo parpadeando tratando de que sus pensamientos volvieran a ella. "¿ese niño revoltoso en verdad hizo todo eso?" pregunto en shock, esos eran algunos secretos de rango s que les acababa de contar. Anko puso mala cara por unos instantes.

"ese niño revoltoso es mi marido, y si" dijo viendo con enojo a Hana.

"lo siento, lo siento, solo me sorprendió mucho" se disculpó Hana. Anko bufó.

"esta aldea siempre ha tratado mal a Naru-kun, tiene el poder de destruirla pero no lo hace, es el mejor hombre que jamás conocerán" dijo tajantemente anko. En ese momento Hana recordó algo que su madre le había contado hace varias semanas.

"no se sobre todo lo que dijiste, pero creo que puedo creer algunas de esas cosas" dijo Yugao mientras pensaba tocándose el mentón.

"¿cuáles cosas?" preguntó Kurenai queriendo saber todo lo posible de este niño.

"bueno, es básicamente todo lo relacionado al Hokage. Es verdad que lo ayuda y que tiene gran influencia en el, pero además, por lo que se, el Hokage lo instituyó como un comandante jounin secundario" dijo Yugao quien servía al Hokage como uno de sus anbus personales, Neko era su nombre clave.

"tienes que estar bromeando, ¿es él de quien todos han estado hablando?" preguntó kurenai, algo le había comentado Asuma, pero no era nada concreto, solo se quejó de que el nuevo comandante jounin era una broma, ahora sabía por qué, pero sin contar esa opininon, la verdad era que el trabajo de los jounin se había vuelto más organizado y eficiente el las ultimas semanas, los sensei seguían igual, pero el cuartel jounin era más productivo que nunca.

"no, es la verdad, fue en esa reunión el día que se terminó la muralla, yo no estuve ahí, pero Dragon senpai nos lo dijo, que había un nuevo comandante jounin y que si algo ordenaba lo teníamos que obedecer, pero no nos dijo quien, él siempre es así, quiere que resolvamos las cosas nosotros mismos para no aflojar las habilidades de espionaje anbu" dijo Yugao seria pero luego quejándose.

"mi madre también comentó algo al respecto, si es ese chico creo que puedo dar fe de que lo que dice Anko es verdad, los edificios nuevos que ayudó a construir en la extensión del complejo Inuzuka han sido mejor que todo lo que hemos visto antes" dijo Hana pensativa también. "¿de casualidad viven en el complejo senju?" pregunto Hana.

"sí, ¿por?" preguntó anko.

"mi madre nos dijo en una cena que el principal arquitecto de los nuevos edificios vivía en el complejo Senju, y que según los planos y fotos que le mostro, su casa era mucho más hermosa que la nuestra, quiza omitio´el nombre para no hacer sentir mal a kiba, ah estado bastante molesto estas semanas diciendo que su entrenamiento no es suficiente" Dijo Hana, kurenai podría decir eso también, desde la construcción de la muralla kiba había estado más insoportable que nunca, pero por otro lado, también estaba más motivado que nunca, por primera vez escuchaba y hacia caso de lo que le ordenaba como entrenamiento, su ego se había aplacado un poco. Hana se detuvo a pensar por un momento. "oye, crees que nos puedas enseñar tu nueva casa?" preguntó hana muy entusiasmada, si su exigente madre lo alababa era algo que ella quería ver. Anko lo pensó un poco.

"mmm, supongo, ¿por qué no?" dijo Anko, ambas estaban comenzando a pararse cuando yugao las detuvo.

"espera, ¿justo ahora?" pregunto yugao

"aaagr solo vámonos, todavía estoy procesando lo del bebé" dijo kurenai frotándose las sienes.

Las cuatro salieron del restaurante dejando el pago en la mesa, ninguna presto mucha atención a su alrededor debido al enfado y conmoción por las noticias, de haberlo hecho habrían notado a todas las personas dentro del restaurante congeladas por pánico, shock, asombro, duda y muchas otras cosas más, nadie se movía, todos habían escuchado cada una de las palabras de anko, las chicas fueron tan ruidosas que ninguno se perdió de la conversación, aunque ella lo había hecho apropósito, aún los dueños del restaurante estaban estupefactos y felices a la vez pues anko, su cliente favorita iba a tener un bebé. La tención se podía partir con un cuchillo y servirlo en rebanadas.

Al entrar en el complejo senju se maravillaron con lo hermoso que era.

"esas son construcciones que jamás había visto" comento yugao viendo al rascacielos desde el suelo, desde ahí no parecía tener fin.

"¿Por qué no podemos verlo desde la aldea?, eso seguramente podría verse desde kumo" añadió hana.

"Naru-chan es un maestro de sellos, un sello especial oculta esto de la vista de cualquiera fuera de los límites del terreno de este complejo" contesto anko.

"wow, eso es increíble, logro hacer invisible todo esto" contesto yugao, ella se sentía como si hubiera atravesado una puerta a otro mundo, era como estar en una aldea completamente diferente, ella no sabía lo que era una ciudad, la congregación más grande de personas solo podía llegar a tener el titulo de aldea, no sabía de otros términos, bueno, hasta que anko se los dijo.

"en realidad a esto se le llamaría más como una ciudad"

"¿Qué?" pregunto kurenai.

Anko sonrió y decidió mostrarles en lugar de contarles, las llevó hasta dentro de un edificio y tomando el ascensor las llevo hasta la terraza del edificio. Al salir al exterior las tres amigas de anko solo vieron el cielo en el infinito, pero anko las llevo hasta la orilla, ellas la siguieron un poco dudosas, pero anko les sonrió y se paró casi en la orilla del edificio para mostrarles la gran vista. Las tres quedaron estupefactas, podían ver una gran extensión de terreno, ellas no pensaron que habían subido tanto, a las jounin experimentadas, que podían caminar por las paredes y doblar los elementos y la realidad con genjutsu, a ellas les dio el vértigo más grande que jamás sintieron cuando miraron hacia abajo. Kurenai dio un paso hacia atrás tropezando y cayendo sentada, yugao sintió una presión en su pecho que la mareo y se tuvo que sostener de Hana, solo que esta temblaba al ver la distancia que había entre ella y el suelo. Anko se rio de sus amigas, ella tampoco había manejado bien la vista la primera vez, pero no les tomo mucho tiempo acostumbrarse, pues una vez que perdieron un poco el miedo entonces se volvieron a asomar.

"increíble" dijo Hana no creyendo lo que veía.

"¿esa es la aldea?" pregunto yugao señalando al círculo medianamente grande que estaba debajo de ellas, podían ver a toda la aldea y sus alrededores desde ahí.

"si, ¿no es fantástico?" pregunto anko abriendo los brazos y alzando la cara mientras disfrutaba del fuerte viento con los ojos cerrados.

"lo es, en serio que lo es" dijo Hana sin poder creer todo lo verde que se veía el mundo.

**Nota: más o menos la vista, pero con puro bosque y la aldea en medio.**

** uploads/s1/72/52/18/4/central-park-1_15_ **

**Fin de nota**.

Las chicas podían ver las montañas y aún más lejos, kurenai alzó su mano, parecía que podía tocar las nubes. Anko sonrió al ver a sus amigas sonriendo con la mejor vista que jamás tuvieron, se alegraba de hacer felices a sus amigas y poder compartir con ellas esto. Naruto les dijo que no había problema que se lo dijeran a quien ellas quisieran, o que trajeran a quien ellas quisieran, total eran inmortales, todas habían absorbido gran parte del conocimiento de naruto esa única vez que él les permitió beber su sangre, el rubio les dijo que no quería mantener con ellas ningún secreto y por su puesto ellas dijeron lo mismo, pero naruto negando les explico que en su mente y dentro de él estaba la mayor información y secretos del mundo, tal vez del universo, entonces él les dijo que sería más rápido mostrarles, y ellas lo hicieron, bebieron cada una de su sangre y conocieron la historia del mundo, sus orígenes, sus secretos, el secreto de la vida, de la muerte, de todas las cosas.

Por días estuvieron perdidas en sus propios pensamientos, reflexionando y decidiendo para si mismas, pasados esos días ellas volvieron a naruto y le agradecieron por compartir con ellas sus memorias, era información que cualquiera codiciaría, se librarían guerras por ella, estaban seguras de eso, y naruto la había compartido tan abiertamente con ellas, claro que sin querer también transmitió muchos otros conocimientos, como ciencias exactas, las no exactas, culturas, y habilidades que ellas descubrieron más pronto que tarde que conocían. Anko se sentía un poco orgullosa de sí misma al ver a sus amigas disfrutando de la vista, después de todo ella había ayudado a construir el edificio en donde estaban paradas.

Y pensando en ello, era cierto, naruto les había dicho que podían compartir esa información con quien quisieran, en su punto de vista era información que de hecho todos debían de saber, después de todo era el legado del mundo, y todos tenían alguna relación con él, todos descendían de aquellas personas que fundaron este mundo. Anko miró nuevamente a sus amigas evaluando si sería prudente o no decirles, pero al final ella decidió hacerlo, naruto lo iba revelar en algún momento después de todo, así que… ¿Por qué no?

"oigan, vengan un momento" anko las llamó, ellas desviaron su mirada del hermoso paisaje para atender a la petición de anko.

"¿qué sucede?" pregunto yugao deteniéndose un momento para pensar y luego decir emocionada. "¿nos vas a llevar a otro lugar increíble?" pregunto la anbu con emoción en todo su rostro, las otras dos abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso, ¿sería eso posible? ¿había algo mejor que esa vista?

"¿eh?, no, es otra cosa" contestó anko acabando con las esperanzas de las 3.

"¿entonces?" pregunto hana desanimada.

Anko se puso sería, todas notaron eso al instante, se preguntaban que le pasaba a su amiga.

"les voy a contar algo, es información valiosa, me atrevería a decir que la más valiosa del mundo" dijo anko poniendo en shock a las 3, ¿de qué hablaba anko?, solo yugao presto especial interés, era una anbu después de todo, vivía por información, y tal vez moriría algún día tratando de robar o proteger información, era la vida de un shinobi, la información era vida, y la ignorancia muerte, si esa información era tan importante entonces ella tenía que saberla, pero primero necesitaba asegurarse.

"¿Qué clase de información?" pregunto yugao.

Anko la miro y le contestó.

"histórica" respondió anko.

Yugao asintió, buena información, si era algo que no conocían, era de vital importancia que lo supiera Anko, la historia trataba de logros y errores, no conocer los logros ni los errores de la historia era arriesgarse a no poder replicar esos logros y a cometer nuevamente esos errores, anko decía que era valiosa a nivel mundial o internacional, entonces esos errores probablemente tuvieron consecuencias mundiales o internacionales, por esa razón todos sabían la historia de su aldea, y buscaban conocer la de otras, porque la historia era la mayor fuente de información.

"¿Qué tan atrás en la historia?" pregunto kurenai, ella estaba intrigada por lo serio que se lo tomo yugao, pero era mejor asegurarse.

"para llamar su atención, les diré que es de los tiempos del sabio de los seis caminos" dijo anko sorprendiendo a todas, eso las atrapó, pero anko continuó. "también, es de hace décadas, hace siglos, y hace milenios"

"wow wow wow, eso es solo un mito ¿no?" dijo Hana parando las palabras de anko, las otras dos también tenían pensamientos similares, era una leyenda vieja, pero no del todo incierta, a lo largo de la historia se habían encontrado indicios de su veracidad, pero no eran mas que especulaciones.

"si quieres averiguarlo, entonces escucha, y espero que todas hayan cancelado sus planes, porque esto llevara tiempo" dijo anko sentándose con todas imitándola, ella ya había mandado a un clon a suplirla en el trabajo con ibiki.

"bien, te escuchamos, ¿Qué clase de historia es?" pregunto yugao, todas miraron a anko esperando una respuesta.

"esta historia, es la historia del mundo"

-con el equipo 8-

"kurenai-sensei ya se tardó" se quejó kiba.

"si, se suponía que nos veríamos en nuestro campo de entrenamiento después del almuerzo, pero ya paso media hora desde eso y no ha aparecido" contesto shino estoicamente.

"quizá esté ocupada" dijo Hinata quien jugaba con akamaru, le lanzaba ramitas invisibles, y el cachorrito siempre caía, o casi, porque cuando Hinata quiso engañar al perrito nuevamente este no salió corriendo. "ese genjutsu ya no funciona conmigo" dijo akamaru, Hinata solo se hecho a reir, ella lo podía entender muy bien, no es que el perrito lo supiera.

"¿entonces que hacemos nosotros?" pregunto kiba a ambos un poco exasperado.

"lo mejor que podríamos hacer sería entrenar mientras la esperamos, una hora sería suficiente, si ella no aparece después de ese tiempo podremos regresar a nuestros hogares sin ningún remordimiento" contesto shino.

Hinata soltó un suspiro, ella quería decirle la noticia de su futuro bebé a todo su equipo, pero sin kurenai el equipo no estaba completo.

-con el equipo 9-

"muy bien lee, ya lo dominas" tenten animaba a lee por aprender su movimiento, el mismo que uso contra gai el primer día como vampira.

"ese es mi lee, así se hace, jug yaa" dijo gai dando golpes al aire emocionado por su alumno.

"gracias gai-sensei, y gracias tenten-san, por enseñarme ese movimiento de tu repertorio" lee se inclinó profundamente, para él esas enseñanzas eran preciosas, y valoraba mucho el que tenten estuviera tan dispuesta a enseñarle su movimiento así sin más, lo que solo comenzó como consejos que lee le pedía a tenten para mejorar sus patadas termino siendo el movimiento de solo patadas que tenten desarrollo, eso fue para lee como un regalo y siempre lo agradecería, tenten no estaba tan emocionada, después de todo se le ocurrió en ese momento, no era la gran cosa, pero parecía que para el chico con super cejas si lo era.

"y dime tenten, ¿al fin lograste completarlo?" pregunto gai, tenten se ilumino por la felicidad.

"si, al fin lo completé, esta semana lo terminé y al fin lo acabé de refinar ayer" dijo tenten muy feliz.

Neji no sabía de qué hablaban, el chico del destino estaba siempre pensativo desde ese día en que su prima se auto expulsó del clan Hyuga, se preguntaba todos los días si la había juzgado mal. El escuchar la historia del rubio que ella tomo como novio no era fácil, si, él perdió a su padre cuando era niño, pero nunca, ni una sola vez nadie uso el sello del ave enjaulada en él, y nadie nunca trató de intimidarlo, siempre se le consideró un genio, por eso no podía comprender el dolor de naruto, aun así él siempre había pensado que su vida y existencia estaba maldita, sin ser más que un esclavo, pero la verdad es que nunca lo habían tratado así, solo era el concepto de serlo, le dijeron su carga y cómo afrontarla, su papel en el clan, tubo años para procesarlo y meditarlo, en cambio naruto nunca supo su carga, y solo hasta el día que un traidor que lo odiaba lo uso para fines malignos fue que lo supo, de golpe, en una situación de vida o muerte donde no podía darse el lujo de quedarse pasmado, tenten ya les había contado de ese día en la vida de naruto, el rubio era un tema interesante y a tenten le gustaba hablar de su novio casi tanto como las armas, o quizá un poco más, naruto tubo que saberlo, procesarlo y decidirse en segundos para no perder su vida.

En retrospectiva, él siempre fue tratado como otro heredero más de un clan, su tío no lo maltrataba, ni lo ofendía, su prima hanabi lo admiraba, todo el clan estaba orgulloso de él, y a la vez se compadecían por su perdida, todos amaban a su padre después de todo, cuando pensaba bien las cosas encontraba que solo Hinata era la perjudicada en todo eso, todas las expectativas estaban sobre ella, todas las miradas, todo lo que quiso fue cumplir con esas expectativas y hacerlos felices a todos, ser fuerte para su padre, ser digna para el clan, y ser amable para su hermana y para él, pero ¿Qué recibió a cambio de eso?, la decepción de su padre, el menosprecio de su hermana, la deshonra para el clan, y todo el odio de parte de él, pues neji siempre la había culpado de sus días amargos, después de culparla por la pérdida de su padre lo demás era solo un extra. Hinata lo soportó todo y aun continuó trabajando para no decepcionar a nadie más, pero la realidad era que ella misma se sentía como un estorbo, su autoestima se volvió inexistente y su desempeño pobre, dejó de esforzarse cuando acepto que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre sería una decepción para todos los que la rodearan, y neji no ayudaba cuando le recordaba lo inútil que era. Se sintió como basura, cuando volvió a casa, a su habitación en la mansión principal del complejo hyuga después de ese día en el complejo senju, comprendió que su prima solo necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que no era inútil ni un estorbo, alguien que creyera en ella, y ¿Quién mejor para ayudarla que alguien a quien también le decían estorbo todos los días?, antes neji se habría burlado diciendo que un perdedor solo podía consolarse con otro perdedor, pero no ahora, no cuando sabia lo fuerte que ese perdedor era, tan fuerte para derrotar a un anbu, tan fuerte que tenía la línea de sangre mokuton, la más rara en el mundo según su tío, y ahora según Tenten, ahora hasta Hinata podía con ello fácilmente también, había superado el nivel de un anbu, de un chunin, y por el tono molesto con el que Tenten lo decía, parece que incluso el de su propio padre también.

Neji había visto a tenten en las misiones y los entrenamientos, la chica se había vuelto monstruosamente fuerte, su taijutsu mejoro a pasos agigantados, parecía que cualquier entrenamiento que gai le pusiera en pesas o ejercicios ella los superaba al día siguiente, como si se hubiera convertido en una super humana o algo así, ella dijo que era naruto quien la motivaba a ser mejor cada día. Neji se encontraba en un dilema, sabía que tenía que disculparse con su prima, pero no sabía como. Él se dió cuenta de ello gracias a todas esas semanas de reflexión… bueno, también gracias a que tenten le sacara la mierda unas cuantas veces en los combates de práctica, y le reprochara por lo cruel que fue con Hinata, él se lo pensó, según su compañera, Hinata era tánto o más fuerte que ella ahora, y tenten ya era muy fuerte, no sabría de su prima. Resolvió atender a esos pensamientos después, por ahora pondría atención al llamado de tenten, parecía que les quería decir algo luego que terminara de hablar con su sensei cobre un estilo propio de taijutsu.

"chicos, les quiero dar una sorpresa y una noticia" dijo tenten muy animada, espero hasta que todos estuvieran reunidos.

"¿Qué es? mi joven estudiante" pregunto gai con las manos en las caderas, desde la construcción de la muralla su relación había mejorado mucho, tenten siendo una huérfana había tenido que crecer siendo fuerte ella misma, pero al platicar de vez en cuando con gai ella encontró en él una figura paterna, si era extravagante y extraño, pero aprendió a divertirse con ello, naruto le enseño que la diversión era muy importante en la vida, por eso tenían de vez en cuando una guerra de bromas entre toda la familia, y gai era como un show de comedia andante, tenten aprendió a divertirse con los cejones, incluso se ponía a gritar como loca también sobre las llamas de la juventud en ocasiones. Neji nunca olvidará el día en el que tenten llegó con un traje de xpandex verde al entrenamiento, ese día gai se había puesto a llorar de la emoción y lo celebraron corriendo 30 vueltas a toda la aldea.

"jeje, es una gran noticia, ¿están listos?" pregunto ella haciéndose bolita en el piso mientras todos la miraban expectantes y asentían. Tenten se levantó de un salto para gritar con los brazos abiertos y las piernas estiradas en el aire la frase que cambiaría las vidas de todos ahí para siempre.

"¡voy a ser madre!"

Tenten aterrizo con la sonrisa mas grande que jamás tuvo, miró expectante a su equipo, los hombres del equipo 9 se congelaron en sus posiciones, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera parado en ellos, gai aun con su sonrisa y ojos tranquilos trataba de procesar la información, lee abrió los ojos aun mas con espanto, nunca pensó que podría escuchar esas palabras de tenten, no tan pronto al menos, y neji, bueno, él solo estaba ahí parado, su mirada perdida y su cuerpo tan frágil que la mas mínima brisa podría haberlo tirado. Después de unos momentos gai se recompuso y puso su mano en su mentón mientras hablaba para sí mismo con los ojos cerrados.

"mmm, si, ya veo, con que se trataba de eso, madre, si, eso es bueno, entonces tu estas… ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!"

Tenten estaba segura de que ese grito se escuchó en toda la aldea, el grito de gai saco a los otros dos de su coma inducido. Rápidamente gai tomo de los hombros a tenten y empezó a sacudirla pidiendo respuestas.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién fue el que? ¿por qué tu?" las palabras salían, pero el sentido no las seguía. Tenten intentaba tranquilizarlo mientras la sacudía de un lado a otro.

Lee solo pensaba en lo raro que se sentía, mm, ahora que él lo pensaba, ¿de dónde venían los bebes de todos modos?

Neji no perdió el tiempo y se apresuró a activar su byakugan, observó el vientre de tenten para confirmar lo dicho por ella, y lo hizo, neji abrió los ojos con dua cuando no vio nada especial.

"no lo creo" dijo neji en un susurro escuchable, pero no dijo nada, seguro era una tontería como adoptar un gato o algo así, no sería parte de la broma.

Gai logro controlarse un poco, se alegó y se recompuso un poco, puso una cara seria, era de las pocas veces que lo hacía y eso lo ameritaba.

"¿entiendes el riesgo que conlleva tener un bebé a tan temprana edad cierto?" pregunto gai, tenten sonrió y le contesto con total seguridad.

"je, esa es la mejor parte, no hay ningún riesgo" dijo tenten sonriendo, aunque esto hizo que gai alzara una de sus pobladas cejas.

"claro que los hay, a las kunoichis que se embarazan las sacan del servicio activo durante el periodo de embarazo y recuperación, además de que la mayoría dejan de ser kunoichis en primer lugar, el riesgo de morir en una misión y dejar indefenso a un infante es demasiado, y demasiada responsabilidad para cualquier ninja, por esa razón casi todos los ninja buscan parejas civiles, para que ellos o ellas se puedan hacer cargo de sus hijos en caso de que a ellos les pase algo, solo puedo preguntarme ¿qué vas a hacer tú?" dijo gai con los brazos cruzados.

Tenten entendía los motivos de gai, el hombre no trataba de desanimarla, solo quería que entendiera lo riesgoso que era traer a alguien a este mundo lleno de tragedias. Tenten lo pensó un poco, ella no estaba segura de si decirles o no, naruto les dijo que no habría problema si ellas querían decirle a alguien su mayor secreto el cual era su condición de vampira, pero sentía que su sensei lo debo saber, o al menos ella quería que su equipo lo supiera, gai siempre considero a ese equipo como su familia, era algo que ella también sentía, lo haría, pero primero les haría una prueba.

"gai-sensei, si yo un día estuviera en peligro de muerte y la única forma de salvarme fuera sacrificando su vida, lo haría?" preguntó tenten agachada y pensativamente.

Para gai la pregunta era como poner en duda su existencia, por supuesto que él lo haría, era la principal enseñanza de la persona que más amó y admiró jamás, fue la regla más sagrada que le enseño su padre, proteger a las personas que son importantes para ti, incluso si eso significa dar tu vida, su padre lo hizo, se sacrificó para que él y su equipo pudieran escapar del grupo más peligroso del mundo, lo más humillante del mundo para gai sería no cumplir con esas enseñanzas, así que la respuesta era obvia.

"si, lo haría" dijo tan decididamente como solo naruto lo había hecho cuando les dijo que las protegería con su vida, pero tenten agregaría algo más, esto era demasiado importante como para aclararlo solo con una pregunta.

"¿y si fuera yo o la aldea?" dijo tenten haciendo que los tres machos abrieran sus ojos con extrema sorpresa y duda.

Gai no sabía lo que pasaba, pero supuso que tenten le quería decir algo en extremo importante, tan importante que ella pensaba que un día se presentaría esa decisión para él, sea lo que sea lo sabría si contestaba correctamente esta pregunta, seria tonto mentir por la claramente importante información, todos ahí eran shinobis entrenados para detectar el más mínimo rastro de mentira, además, mentirle a sus preciados alumnos sería como escupir en la memoria de su padre, así que él no lo haría. Ahora bien, no sabía si tenten lo sabía, pero era curioso como ambas preguntas lo llevaron a pensar en las dos personas que más admiró y respetó en su vida, la primera lo hizo pensar en su padre, pero la segunda, lo hizo pensar en el padre de su mejor amigo y eterno rival, el colmillo blanco zakumo hatake, quien fue humillado y ridiculizado por poner la vida de sus camaradas como algo más importante que una misión, esa misión costó la perdida de desenas de vidas después, al no obtener la información que se necesitaba no se pudo saber los planes de iwa y tres escuadrones de shinobis murió en una trampa enemiga, luego de eso zakumo se suicidó por creer que había sido su culpa esas muertes, y al no poder cargar con la culpa, optó por el suicidio. O esa había sido la historia oficial, pero la verdad era, que durante ese periodo de tiempo tanto shinobis como civiles lo insultaron, lo marginaron, y prácticamente lo insultaron abiertamente despreciándolo por esa decisión, incluso los que él pensó eran sus más grandes, amigos que fue a quienes salvo en primer lugar, lo despreciaron. Era algo lamentable de la aldea, las personas podían ser demasiado crueles con quienes se equivocaban, vivir constantemente bajo amenaza de guerra, masacre y destrucción podía generar ese efecto en las personas, cualquier misión fallida podía significar comprometer la seguridad y bienestar de la aldea, y por ende, de los que vivían en ella. Así que el fracaso era imperdonable, ese era el contexto completo, al fracasar salvó la vida de unos cuantos, pero los condenó a todos, así lo tomó la aldea, y con la guerra en sus puertas en ese entonces, bueno, cualquiera perdería la esperanza en esas condiciones. Zakumo se sintió tan presionado que llegó a aceptar lo que todos decían de él, que debía morir, era odiado por donde pasara, y ese fue su final. ¿Cómo era la vida de injusta?, años después se reveló por un prisionero de guerra de iwa que la información que querían conseguir era falsa de todos modos, y que no fue la culpa de zakumo, sino la del consejero civil que negligentemente convenció al Hokage para que mandara esos escuadrones, resultó que al final el prisionero al no tener nada que perder reveló que el civil miembro del consejo era un topo que tenía iwa en konoha, al hombre se le pagaba con tratos y tierras para dar información de konoha a iwa y obstruir lo más posible el gobierno y poder de konoha, por su puesto el civil fue ejecutado al igual que el prisionero, aunque como dice el dicho, una mentira dicha mil veces se hizo verdad, a pesar de que la noticia se había dado nadie perdono a zakumo, solo lo vieron como un cobarde sin honor, de todos los miles de shinobi en konoha solo un puñado aceptaba la verdad, uno de ellos era gai. Así que sus genin o la aldea, su honor o la vida de su alumna, pero, ¿qué era el honor que quería tener? ¿el reconocimiento del pueblo cuando el sabía que había dejado morir a su familia? ¿o el desprecio de la aldea sabiendo que gracias a él alguien tuvo oportunidad de vivir? La pregunta era nuevamente ridícula, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si fuera su alumna contra la aldea? ¿se referiría a eso su alumna? ¿o que la información era tan importante que la aldea se pondría contra ella? Claro que su lealtad era para la aldea, pero, ¿Qué valor tendría la aldea para él si las personas mas importantes en su vida no estuvieran? Era una pregunta imposible, él moriría por la aldea, de ser necesario la protegería con su vida, pero también a sus estudiantes.

Gai miró a Lee, y luego a Neji, los amaba como a hijos, pero como su mejor amigo y rival decía, no se deben comprometer los objetivos con sentimientos, y había dado su palabra ante sus compañeros de academia, todo lo que quiso fue ser un ninja de Konoha, todo por lo que ah trabajado ah sido para ser más fuerte para su aldea, negar a la aldea era negar su vida y existencia, era admitir que su existencia no tenía sentido ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar?

Luego de mucho pensarlo gai le contestó.

"te elegiría a ti" dijo sorprendiendo a sus alumnos. Tenten lo miraba con una sonrisa tan sincera y feliz que enterneció el corazón de gai, aunque al ver a sus otros dos alumnos impactados y dudosos les aclaró las cosas. "también los elegiría a ustedes" esto sorprendió a los dos. "la aldea pone las reglas, este mundo está lleno de reglas, a veces para cumplir las reglas es necesario hacer sacrificios impensables, cosas que rompen los corazones, y nos hacen tomar decisiones imposibles, pero sepan esto" sus alumnos le ponían total atención, no creían lo que oían, su sensei les decía básicamente que aun si ellos traicionaban a la aldea él los elegiría por encima de eso, no sabían si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero gai se los aclararía. "en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria" neji y lee asintieron, ellos eran shinobi, la misión era lo más importante, era la lección número uno por excelencia, o eso creían, hasta que escucharon lo siguiente. "pero, aquellos que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que escoria"

"oye óbito, si tu y un ser querido estuvieran en una misión para llevar un mensaje a la aldea, y estuvieran en peligro mortal, y solo uno de ustedes pudiera escapar y sobrevivir, ¿qué harías?" preguntaba Gai, comía en un pequeño puesto con el compañero de Kakashi, al menos él no era tan pedante como el espantapájaros.

"mmm, ¿qué tan importante sería la misión?" preguntó óbito comiendo unos dangos mientras pensaba en las palabras de Gai, el pobre había perdido a su padre hace unos días, recordaba como eso había marcado a kakashi para ser un tonto arrogante, y Gai era un compañero de entrenamiento genial, no quería ver que se convirtiera en otro Kakashi.

"digamos de extrema importancia" dijo Gai apenas tocando su comida y con la mirada agachada.

"mmm, escaparía" dijo óbito, Gai agachó la mirada, su padre se había quedado a pelear y él solo pudo huir, pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?, eran los siete espadachines de la niebla contra tres genin torpes y frescos, ¿o quizá fue un cobarde? ¿debió morir él en lugar de su padre? Gai derramo una lagrima sobre su dango. "junto con esa persona" terminó de decir óbito. Gai alzó la mirada.

"¿qué?" dijo Gai.

"bueno, si hay posibilidad de hacerla la haría, pero si es algo que solo nos va a matar entonces ¿qué sentido tendría?" dijo Obito con un dango en la boca.

"pero solo uno podría escapar" dijo Gai frunciendo el ceño.

"entonces pelearía a su lado" dijo.

"¿qué?"

"si es un peligro mortal pelearía a su lado para que ambos pudiéramos escapar, y en dado caso que no fuera suficiente, entonces haría todo lo posible para que esa persona se salve" dijo Obito.

"entonces te quedarías y dejarías que el otro escapara" dijo Gai apretando los puños.

"no lo creo" respondió óbito.

"pero acabas de decir que…"

"si esa persona fuera tan importante para mi, estoy seguro que yo también lo sería para ella, y si es así, esa persona tampoco me dejaría quedarme solo, entonces no habría mas remedio que luchar juntos" dijo óbito moviendo el palito en el aire.

"pero ¿Qué hay de la misión? ¿y si los matan a los dos? estarías rompiendo la ley" dijo Gai apoyándose fuertemente en la mesa. Obito lo pensó un poco.

"si por quebrantar esa ley y arriesgar la misión, mi castigo fuera la muerte, no sería diferente de haberme quedado, de todas formas moriría, al menos así podría aumentar las probabilidades de que alguien preciado para mi sobreviviera, y quien sabe, hasta salvarle la vida, y aunque muriera, esa persona viviría un día más" dijo Obito mirando su palito de dango vacío, Gai no lo entendía, recordó al padre de su rival Kakashi.

"pero todos te odiarían, serías rechazado, ¡como escoria!" gritó Gai.

"es verdad, en este mundo aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria" dijo óbito mirando su palito.

"¿entonces por qué…?"

"pero" Obito interrumpió. "Aquellos que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que escoria" terminó de decir mientras apuntaba su palito hacia Gai.

El niño sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos, era algo que su padre hubiera dicho, una lección que va conforme a sus enseñanzas, lo primero es la familia. Ese día Gai juró que nunca más huiría del peligro, y que su podía salvar a alguien como su padre lo hizo con él lo haría, aun si moría en el intento, ese día nació la bestia verde.

Los genin abrieron sus ojos con realización, esas solas palabras movieron todo su mundo, todo en lo que creían, sabían que proteger a un camarada era algo importante, el autosacrificio era un honor, pero a ese nivel, y lo peor de todo, es que era verdad, ellos mismos se ponían en situaciones en donde tendrían que decidir entre un amigo y la misión, no podrían vivir consigo mismos si sacrificaban a un amigo por la misión. Su vida cambiaria para siempre con esta nueva resolución, llevarían esa lección a sus tumbas.

"¿y ustedes, lo harían" les preguntó tenten, ella vio al instante la determinación arder en sus ojos, comprendió que ahora la pregunta incluso parecía insultante.

"claro" dijo lee, neji solo asintió con la convicción más grande que jamás se vio en él, esa había sido su vida después de todo, dar todo de si para su clan.

Gai estaba orgulloso de sus alumnos, y un poco de él mismo.

"¿Por qué las preguntas tenten?" preguntó gai serio a la niña, ahora le sacaría la sopa.

Tenten suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, su equipo era increíble.

"je, bueno, esto será algo que llevara tiempo procesar" dijo Tenten, todos asintieron. "pues para empezar, podría decirse que ya no soy humana"

"¿cómo que ya no eres humana?" preguntó Asuma sobre lo que Ino les estaba contando, al igual que Tenten y Hinata hacían con sus equipos, ella decidió que ya era tiempo de que lo supieran, todas esas miradas de cuidado que siempre le daban ya la estaban cansando.

"eso mismo, no comparto nada humano excepto la apariencia, no es difícil de explicar, pero si de entender" dijo Ino sentada.

"¿entonces qué eres?" preguntó shikamaru cuidadosamente.

"en una palabra, mi especie se define como vamipros, soy una vampira" dijo Ino, claro que nadie le entendió nada.

"creo que lo que tratan de decir Shikamaru y Asuma-sensei es, ¿por qué eres diferente? ¿Cuál es la diferencia con los humanos normales?" dijo chouji tratando de avanzar con la conversación.

"si lo pones así, diría que en todo, pero para explicarlo mejor, soy una versión super mejorada de los humanos, soy mejor que un humano en todo, aprendizaje, inteligencia, fuerza, velocidad, longevidad, etcétera" dijo Ino tratando de darse a entender.

"eso incluye los sentidos" dijo shikamaru recordando las repentinas y crecientes habilidades de rastreo de Ino.

"si también eso" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"¿eso incluye comer personas?" dijo asuma con mirada seria, aun tenía muy vividos esos recuerdos, y sus compañeros de equipo igual, las pesadillas sobre eso eran algo que ya no querían tener. Ino sabia que llegarían a esto, pero no importaba.

"si" respondió dócilmente, pero trató de aligerar la carga, y darles una mejor explicación para hacer que se sintieran mejor, esto porque notó las miradas de leve miedo que sus compañeros hicieron, no quería que le temieran, esta también era su familia, y aunque humanos, eran personas preciadas para Ino, así que trato de explicarse de la manera más amable que pudo. "aunque no solo personas, puedo comer lo que sea y nutrirme de eso, digamos, una piedra sería un buen desayuno ara mi, aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera necesito comer, ni dormir, ni nada, siempre estoy lista para todo" dijo Ino presumida como siempre.

"wow, ¿podrías comerte un árbol?" preguntó chouji con ojos abiertos, esa es una habilidad que le gustaría tener.

"sip" respondió Ino feliz, el ambiente tenso parecía disminuir, agradecía achouji por ello.

"no entiendo, ¿cómo funcionas entonces?" preguntó Asuma rascándose la cabeza con duda, era desconcertante.

"bueno, supongo que para ustedes es difícil de entender, porque ni siquiera están familiarizados con los conceptos básicos sobre ello" dijo Ino con un dedo en la barbilla. Ella tomo un pedazo de pasto y lo alzó. "¿saben por qué el pasto es verde?" preguntó ella.

"¿eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó Asuma.

"o ¿por qué el azúcar es dulce?" continuó ignorando a Asuma. "o ¿por qué el agua estancada huele tan mal?" dijo.

"¿a qué quieres llegar?" preguntó shikamaru, Ino rio para si misma, ahora entendía porque naruto hablaba siempre tan misteriosamente cuando explicaba algo, era muy divertido ver las miradas de duda en los demás queriendo entender, pero sin saber de qué demonios hablas.

"todas las cosas, y todos los seres vivos también, todo esta hecho de átomos, o mejor dicho, partículas" dijo haciendo que todos suspiraran por el cansancio. "los átomos don la partícula de materia completa más pequeña que existe, pasando de ahí, hay partículas más pequeñas pero se consideran energía. Hay muchos tipos de átomos, y también hay varias formas de ordenarlos, pero la principal característica de los átomos, es que pueden unirse a otros átomos, y crear cosas más grandes, por ejemplo, este pedazo de pasto tiene esta forma por la estructura que los átomos tomaron, y su color verde se debe a una estructura con un átomo de cloro en el centro, esa se llama clorofila, solo que no hay solo unas cuantas de esta en el apasto, ni muchas tampoco, hay miles y miles de ellas tan solo en este pedacito, lo mismo que en las hojas de los árboles, junto con más uniones de átomos forman las células vegetales que los conforman, y esas células juntas crean lo que vemos" los genin entendieron la explicación de Ino y Asuma igual, pero no sabía que tenia que ver eso con comer personas. "nosotros también, las personas están formadas de átomos, con diferentes estructuras, la forma de lo que sea que formen al unirse define la función que tendrán en el organismo, la sangre por ejemplo tiene en sus células una estructura muy similar a la clorofila, no es igual por varias diferencias, pero la principal es que en lugar de un átomo de cloro en el centro, en su lugar hay un átomo de hierro, por esta razón la sangre es roja en lugar de verde" decía ella, pero se detuvo cuando vio lo perdidos que estaban los hombres de su equipo.

"¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te preguntamos?" Dijo Asuma, era interesante si, pero no era lo que pidió. Ino suspiró.

"en fin, cuando ustedes comen algo, como carne por ejemplo, su estomago lo digiere por algo llamado acido estomacal, lo que degrada el alimento para convertirlo en grasa y glucosa, que son otras estructuras formadas por varios átomos, la glucosa esta en todos los alimentos, y es la molécula de la que se deriva todo su cuerpo, la sangre transporta toda esa glucosa, que es azúcar, y la lleva a todo su cuerpo para ser aprovechada por todas sus células, como las musculares, óseas, cerebrales, y muchas más" Ino se detuvo, chispas salían de la cabeza de azuma, y chouji parecía haber sufrido una embolia.

"esta bien, esta bien, olvidando todo eso, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que comas gente?" dijo shikamaru con sus dedos en sus cienes.

"eso es porque al contrario de las personas, yo no necesito mandar nada a ningún lado, yo no tengo calambres, ni tampoco me quedo sin aliento, yo puedo comer lo que sea porque se separan a nivel atómico, convirtiendo los átomos en energía, solo si lo requiero, y solo como por gusto, la sangre para mi es como un helado para ustedes, tiene todos los nutrientes que necesitan para vivir, así que para mi es delicioso, los malos olores son malos porque son dañinos para ustedes, cuando huele mucho a azufre, que es otro átomo y también el olor del agua estancada, es desagradable para ustedes por simple supervivencia, si huele a azufre seguro hay bacterias en ese lugar, eso podría significar infecciones y enfermedades, o pueden estar cerca de un volcán, en todo caso es mejor alejarse de eso, para ustedes claro, para mí, aunque huele a lo mismo, no es desagradable, porque si una bacteria tocara mi piel solo la comería, ustedes tienen un ecosistema de bacterias en sus estómagos e intestino que los ayudan a procesar alimentos, yo no, yo aprovecho todo lo que me entra" dijo Hinata a la pregunta exasperada de shino.

"ok, ok, eres perfecta, ¿y qué? No eres mejor que nosotros" dijo Kiba de brazos cruzados con akamaru ladrando. "así es perra" dijo el perro, Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

"oh, pero lo soy" dijo haciendo que alzaran una ceja. "tu lo dijiste soy perfecta, no hay nada que me pueda lastimar, puedo sobrevivir en la lava si quiero" dijo para automáticamente prenderse en llamas ante sus compañeros. "y mi regeneración es automática" dijo arrancándose un brazo, con miedo vieron como Hinata se cortaba un brazo con su kunai, y luego sintieron aun más miedo cuando el brazo cercenado se derritió en sangre mientras desaparecía en el pie de Hinata, todo mientras hueso, musculo, piel y carne se formaban del muñón de Hinata hasta formar su brazo nuevamente. Incluso shino cayó sobre su trasero.

"increíble" dijo Gai, la demostración de esto lo sorprendió de sobre manera.

"¿entonces no puedes morir? ¿eres inmortal?" preguntó Lee con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

"mmm, no puedo morir de vejes, porque mi regeneración es tan perfecta que toma la edad como otro signo de daño celular" dijo Tenten con un dedo en el mentón.

"pero si puedes morir entonces, si alguien por ejemplo te hiciera tanto daño que tu regeneración sufriera fatiga" dijo Neji pensativo.

"si supongo, jaja, pero buena suerte con eso" dijo Tenten burlona.

"y eso también te ayuda a mejorar a pasos agigantados ¿no es así?" preguntó Neji.

"la capacidad de adaptación es vital para cualquier especie, yo soy la cúspide de ello porque mi adaptación es instantánea, así como el conocimiento colectivo ah ayudado a todas las especies a sobrevivir, reconociendo depredadores, lugares o comida peligrosa e incluso señales de muerte, el copiar y entender las cosas rápidamente es solo la máxima habilidad de supervivencia, y yo la poseo" dijo Tenten en un idioma que pudieran entender.

"entonces, si entrenaras con mis pesos, ¿en cuanto tiempo te acostumbrarías a ellos?" preguntó Lee.

"de inmediato" dijo Tenten, esto hizo un poco incrédulo a Lee. Pero Tenten se explicó. "yo no necesito entrenar para volverme más fuerte, la energía que tengo, el chakra que tengo es suficiente, así como infunden chakra cada vez que van a dar un salto largo, yo también lo puedo hacer con cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras más energía o chakra infundo, más fuerte soy, es el concepto base tras las ocho puertas" Gai asintió, por una vez estaba totalmente serio y poniendo atención sin estar de gritón. "pero si es fuerza física a lo que te refieres, la fuerza humana es proporcional a los nutrientes que los músculos puedes aprovechar, entre las fibras musculares hay nutrientes que son consumidos por estas cada vez que mueves el brazo, cuando haces ejercicio te duele porque esas fibras se rompen para luego repararse y ser más fuertes, los músculos crecen porque tu cuerpo reconoce el esfuerzo que haces, si constantemente cargas mucho peso, eso quiere decir que necesitaras más refuerzo, entonces las fibras musculares se rompen y se reparan, pero esta vez agregando aun más fibras, imagina una cuerda, si la rompes entonces a esta cuerda se le añadiría otra entrelazada, si las rompes entonces más, y así hasta que no puedas romperlas, lo mismo con los músculos, esas fibras entrelazadas son la razón por la que crecen, y a mayor numero de fibras mayor numero de nutrientes, y por ende mayor fuerza, y yo no necesito entrenar porque controlo cada célula de mi cuerpo, si necesito más musculo solo lo hago" dijo Tenten.

El brazo de Tenten comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta ser uno exageradamente musculoso, ella tomo un árbol cercano y lo arrancó para lanzarlo después.

"así" dijo ella haciendo que su brazo regresara a la normalidad.

"eso es trampa" dijo Lee apuntando a Tenten.

"no, es evolución, soy todo a lo que los humanos aspiran ser" dijo Tenten de manera tan fina y recatada que sintieron por un momento a una princesa caminar hacia a ellos, pero a la vez, una que emanaba poder.

Neji se sintió un poco insultado, él podía hacer algo que seguro Tenten no.

"y dime, ¿puedes hacer esto?" neji activó su Byakugan, pero su mirada molesta vaciló cuando vio a tenten sonreír.

"Byakugan" dijo ella, venas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos mientras estos se volvían blancos.

"no es posible" decía neji en susurros. "¿cómo?" dijo sin darse cuenta de que habló. Tenten regreso sus ojos a la normalidad.

"bebi la sangre de Hinata, gracias a eso puedo usar todas las capacidades del Byakugan sin necesidad de las venas saltonas y eso, iuhg" dijo ella con un estremecimiento.

"¿Hinata-sama también?" peguntó neji con horror.

"si, te sugiero que te disculpes con ella la próxima vez que la veas" dijo Tenten.

"y ahora que lo saben, espero que dejen de molestarme, no soy ningún monstruo, solo tengo el kekke genkai más versátil, útil y asombroso del mundo" dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos.

"entonces básicamente, eres inmortal, y puedes hacer lo que sea" dijo Asuma resumiendo todo.

"si algo así" respondió Ino cansada por la pobre conclusión a la que llegó Asuma.

"wow, pues es increíble, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste desde un principio?" contestó Asuma, con que eso era, si era bastante extraño, pero él no sabría decir si era lo más extraño que había oído o visto, rayos hasta hace unas semanas estaban peleando con un tipo que literalmente era un muñeco viviente. La única razón por la que desconfiaba de ella era porque no sabía nada de ello, el no saber era algo que daba terror a los ninja, la falta de información era la muerte. "solo una cosa" dijo Asuma, Ino asintió para que continuara. "¿naciste así, o cómo te volviste vampira?" preguntó Asuma.

Ahí fue donde Ino se lo pensó, bueno no había mucho que decir de todas formas.

"Naruto me convirtió en una el día que fuimos todos los genin a su casa" dijo Ino despreocupadamente.

"ya veo, el también es uno entonces, ahora no me sorprende el que haya hecho tantas cosas como el ser comandante jounin apenas meses después de haberse graduado de la academia" dijo Asuma con una mano en su barbudo mentón.

"¿Naruto es un comandante jounin como mi padre?" preguntó shikamaru en shock.

"huy, se me salió" pensó asuma entrando en pánico, había una razón por la que los comandantes jounin no eran de conocimiento general, era por protección, así evitaban atentados contra los lideres de Konoha, ellos ordenaban a los altos mandos, y ellos a sus subordinados, aun entre los jounin había cargos y rangos, así como el comandante anbu ordenaba a los capitanes y estos a sus escuadrones, así también los comandantes jounin, había un comandante chunin también, los genin eran dirigidos por los jounin así que eran una rama de la fuerza jounin, una de reserva.

"sip, Naru-chan es así de increíble, que no te sorprenda que se convierta en Hokage en los próximos meses" dijo Ino con brillitos alrededor de ella.

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz por naruto, siempre fue su amigo más problemático, pero lo apreciaba aun así.

"¿y él si nació así?" preguntó chouji comiendo unas papas. Pero ino borro su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron en rojo, estaba enojada, chouji tragó por temor a haber dicho algo incorrecto.

"no, no lo hizo, a él lo convirtieron en vampiro desde los siete años, cuando una multitud lo saco de la aldea en su cumpleaños para matarlo" dijo y la sangre de todos se congelo.

"¿qué dices? ¿Quién haría algo así?" preguntó shikamaru.

"lo apuñalaron en todo su torso, lo desmembraron, el kyuubi intentaba sanarlo lo más rápido que podía pero no era suficiente, se desangraba rápido, lo apuñalaron en cada órgano de su cuerpo, lo castraron con un kunai, y le aplastaron la cabeza varias veces con martillos" los genin se ponían cada vez más pálidos, pensar en que su compañero de aula sufría todo eso mientras ellos dormían tranquilos. "finalmente iban aplastarle el cráneo con un maso de guerra, pero fue en ese momento que el vampiro original apareció para salvarlo, no tenía por qué pero se compadeció de él, lo convirtió en un vampiro y le salvó la vida, y claro, asesinó a todos los bastardos" dijo Ino conteniendo las ganas de salir a matar a cada individuo de esta aldea.

"así que eso paso esa vez" pensó Asuma, fue un evento que los puso alerta, en pánico y frenéticos por poco más de un mes, algo que pudo acabar con tantas personas y con shinobis incluidos era peligroso, pero nunca encontraron qué había sido, hasta ahora.

"él no lo recordaba, era un vampiro, pero no manifestaba ninguna de esas mejoras, solo era más saludable que nunca, nada más, pero el día de la graduación todo cambió" dijo Hinata a su equipo con ojos rojos de ira.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó kiba calmándose y asustado por lo que el rubio pudo haber pasado, ¿Qué sería peor que lo que le hicieron de niño?"

"el que en ese entonces fuera nuestro sensei mizuki lo engaño, naruto-kun robó el pergamino del primer Hokage creyendo que aprendiendo un jutsu de él podría graduarse automáticamente, él lo hizo, pero cuando terminó iruka-sensei lo encontró, aunque seguido de él llegó mizuki, naruto estaba emocionado porque pensó que al fin podría graduarse, pero mizuki le contó de golpe lo del kyuubi, diciéndole que toda la aldea lo odiaba y que nadie podría aceptarlo jamás, Naruto estuvo a punto de largarse de la aldea, pero en ese momento sentía tanto odio como nuca lo sintió, casi mató a mizuki y regreso el pergamino, el Hokage estuvo a punto de darle una banda ninja, pero cuando el Hokage le pidió que explicara cómo aprendió el jutsu clones de sombras tan rápido, él le dijo que viendo dibujos, se dio cuenta que naruto no sabía leer, a sí de mal lo habían dejado los ineptos maestros de la academia, y por esa razón el Hokage negó su petición de convertirse en un shinobi. Naruto-kun, estaba devastado" Hinata apretó los puños mientras sangre salían de estos.

"¿cómo lo superó?" preguntó Lee, le habían dicho siempre que no podría ser un ninja con solo taijutsu, pero nunca le hicieron nada como a Naruto, el que hubiera llegado al ultimo año era un milagro en si.

"no lo hizo" contestó Tenten, todos alzaron una ceja. "sin esperanza ni propósito se fue a un lugar apartado de la aldea, solo quería estar solo, se puso a pensar sobre las razones del por qué lo odiaban, y llego a la conclusión de que era verdad, que era un demonio, que no debería existir, con eso en mente se despidió silenciosamente de todos los que el apreciaba, que eran solo el hokage y los del puesto de ramen, tomo un kunai, y se decapitó" dijo sin endulzar nada.

Neji estaba impactado, bajó la mirada, no sabia en que pensar, alguien con todo ese peso, durante la academia claro que supo del ruidoso y molesto rubio, era una molestia en toda la academia, y todos los maestros hablaban mal de él, aun así, siempre lo vio con un sonrisa, a pesar de todo el odio de las personas siempre sonrió, pero parecía que todos tenían un límite, en comparación a eso, ¿por qué se quejaba él? ¿qué lo hacia tan especial a él? Él era un cobarde, lo sabía, poner al destino por delante siempre era solo una excusa para autoconvencerse de que no era su culpa, de que su vida de mierda no era su culpa, pero Naruto no, no se ocultó, le hizo frente toda su vida, él ni si quiera sabia la razón de su maltrato, pero peleó, ¿Cuánto de eso podía decir neji de si mismo? Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

"ahí fue donde revivió, pero esta vez con todo su poder, y confundido regresó a la aldea, hasta que el Hokage lo vio nuevamente, pero muy diferente, tal como es ahora, conoció al que lo salvó aquella vez, y él le regaló su alma, Naruto la absorbió y ganó el conocimiento del mundo, de todas las eras" dijo Tenten mirando al cielo, dentro de él habitan cientos de miles de almas que habían sido devoradas por el vampiro original, y todo ese conocimiento, chakra y poder paso a ser posesión de Naruto" Hinata a su equipo mientras acariciaba a akamaru. "después de eso, bueno, el resto es historia" terminó ella.

"demonios, ¿por qué nunca nos dijo nada de eso? Mi clan lo hubiera ayudado, si se lo pedía a mi madre mi clan lo hubiera podido haber protegido" dijo kiba golpeando la tierra con enojo. A pesar de todo Naruto era su amigo, desde que recordaba siempre habían sido una especie de pandilla como kiba le decía, él, Naruto, chouji, shikamaru, haciendo travesuras y maldades, se comenzaron a distanciar de Naruto con los años por temor al rechazo social, en esas salidas ellos se daban cuenta como los miraban, ahora sabía que era por naruto, pero maldición, de haberlo sabido antes.

"no hubieras podido hacer nada de todos modos" dijo Hinata con mirada tranquila.

"a qué te refieres" preguntó shikamaru aun apretando su kunai contra la tierra.

"en la primera semana después del nacimiento de naruto se crearon varias leyes en torno a él" dijo Ino.

"¿leyes?" preguntó chouji.

"si, la primera fue que nadie debía hablar de la condición de naruto bajo pena de muerte si lo hacían, pero claro que eso no sirvió sino solo para ocultarle a naruto la razón del odio de la aldea, porque no hizo nada para mermar ese odio, se suponía que esa ley era para que los niños no lo odiaran por el kyubii, pero el Hokage siento él tonto que es no se dio cuenta que de todas formas los padres tendrían excusas de sobra para decirles a sus hijos que lo odiaran, lo maltrataran y lo menospreciaran siempre que pudieran" dijo Ino liberando un poco de instinto asesino. Asuma iba reprenderla, eso se consideraba insubordinación, pero decidió no decir nada, por dos razones, la primera era que no quería que la ira de ino fuera dirigida a él, y la segunda, es que era verdad, Hiruzen fue muy ingenuo.

"la segunda ley fue para los clanes" dijo Ino, provocando curiosidad en los genin. "durante esas reuniones se estableció que ningún clan podía adoptar a naruto, esto con el fin de mantener un balance en donde ningún clan intentara aprovecharse del hecho de tener al jinchuriki en su clan, ni para ganar poder político ni para provocar la sumisión de otros clanes, así que dejaron a naruto a su suerte" dijo Tenten molesta, eso hizo pensar a Gai y a sus genin, el destino de alguien era elegido sin darse cuenta, tener que cargar con él sin si quiera saber el por qué, in tener a nadie a quien culpar, sin nadie a quien acudir.

"pero Hokage-sama vió por él ¿no?, con lo que dices parece que Hokage-sama se preocupa mucho por naruto"

Un cráter se formó debajo de Tenten ante las palabras de Lee.

"ese viejo inútil no hizo nada por naruto, lo dejo morir en un orfanato que lo trataba como un perro rabioso y luego en las calles donde tuvo que sobrevivir por meses. Naruto no lo conoció hasta los seis años, cuando no tenia dinero para nada y tubo que ir al rio a pescar, le dio un apartamento si, pero el más viejo y descuidado que habia, en un edificio viejo y casi en ruinas, con una casera que le quitaba casi toda la asignación que le daba ese viejo cada mes, es solo por el kyubii que naruto no murió de envenenamiento con la tubería oxidada y contaminada de donde tomaba agua" Tenten estaba visiblemente molesta.

"pues vaya vida de mierda" pensó neji, al menos a él le daban comida y un buen lugar para vivir, entrenamiento y toda la rama secundaria lo apreciaba mucho.

Todos los sensei y compañeros de las chicas tenían la misma expresión de cansancio en su rostro, enterarse de eso no era nada fácil, Las chicas sabían esas leyes por parte de Inoichi cuando él junto a su esposa se quedaban a cenar, el saber todo eso no era fácil de digerir, pero lamentablemente para ellos, eso no sería lo más perturbador que iban a escuchar ese día.

Las chicas suspiraron cada una con su equipo.

"como sea, la verdadera razón por la que les expliqué todo esto es porque necesitaban el contexto para entender lo siguiente que les quiero decir" todos los escuchas pusieron caras serías y de duda, ¿acaso había más? "pongan mucha atención, esto los va a sacudir un poco demasiado, esta es la historia del mundo" dijeron las tres con sus respectivos equipos

Las personas más cercanas a las chicas se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de su vidas al enterarse de todo lo que las chicas de naruto les contaron. Una vez que terminó la conversación tanto maestros como amigos y compañeros de equipo se sintieron mareados, dudando de su propia existencia, no sabían ya que era lo correcto y qué lo incorrecto, no sabían en qué creer, nada tenia sentido en esta vida, pero cuando las chicas les dieron pruebas de ello todos lo aceptaron, y entonces las chicas les contaron sobre el plan de naruto, el plan con suna, con el país de las olas, con los demás países, con todo el mundo, ahora con el contexto completo ellos pudieron entender perfectamente las razones del rubio y lo que quería lograr, lo que al principio parecían locuras ahora sonaba como lo mejor que alguien podría hacer, ellas les preguntaron si lo ayudarían, y todos con absoluta resolución confirmaron su apoyo. Entonces estaba decidido, todos volvieron a sus casas esa tarde con un montón de cosas en la cabeza en que pensar y meditar, pero parecía que todo iba bien para la vampiresca familia.

"wow" dijo yugao aun en la cima del edificio.

Kurenai se sostenía la cabeza tratando de entender todo lo que su amiga le había contado, caminó un poco y se sentó en un tubo grande para pensarlo mejor.

"esa es ciertamente una historia" dijo hana mirando al ocaso, todo lo que conocía se volteó patas para arriba.

"si, bueno, ustedes son las mejores amigas que siempre tuve, ahora como ven tengo a esas niñas también, son muy divertidas, pero aun así quería decírselos, ya saben" decía anko frotándose el brazo, tal vez tenía que darles tiempo para procesarlo.

"¿y dices que naruto lo quiere hacer todo por su cuenta?" pregunto kurenai aun negando con la cabeza y agachada.

"bueno, si, claro que nosotras le ayudaremos en lo que más podamos, pero si" contesto anko.

"es demasiado para que un niño lo haga solo" dijo yugao acostada viendo al cielo perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

"bueno, realmente es el niño más viejo del mundo, o eso creo, no sé cómo aplica todo eso a él, o solo es el que tiene más conocimiento, aaaaahg" decía hana hasta que comenzó a revolverse el cabello frenéticamente por no saber ni como expresarse.

Kurenai dejo de frotarse las sienes, miro serenamente al suelo, un momento de silencio inundo el lugar, anko se sentía un poco incomoda, era un duro golpe eso era seguro, pero pronto todas escucharon la voz serena de kurenai.

"no, no podrá"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó yugao aun tirada.

"no podrá hacerlo sólo" dijo kurenai.

"¿ya olvidaste lo que nos dijo anko?" preguntó retóricamente Hana.

"me refiero a que no está bien que él lo haga solo" dijo ganándose la atención de todas. "anko dime, ¿los conocimientos significan que naruto cambió su personalidad? ¿Qué cambió quién es? ¿Como si él fuera un objeto al que se le introduce un alma, significa que él se convertirá en la persona dueña de esa alma? ¿Como un simple recipiente?" pregunto kurenai con frustración y fastidio, además de una extraña convicción que desconcertó a anko.

"eh, no, las memorias funcionan como si alguien más le contara una historia, con imágenes, como si viera un video o algo, su participación es meramente como un espectador" dijo rápidamente intrigada.

"entonces eso es todo lo que necesito saber" contesto kurenai.

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó Hana.

"me refiero al hecho de que él sigue siendo solamente un niño" la respuesta alzó más de una ceja. "tiene todas esas almas si, pero al final dolo es un niño, un niño que necesita un guía, y ayuda, que le aconseje cuando se sienta inseguro, y que esté ahí cuando lo necesite" dijo kurenai.

"bueno para eso me tiene a mi" dijo anko orgullosamente, pero luego agrego. "y a las niñas, no dejaremos que nada le pase, a menos que sea sobre nuestro cadáver" dijo anko con mirada seria.

"puedo ver eso" contesto yugao con una pequeña risa, al principio yugao solo pensó que el rubio era un gran pervertido por tener todo un harem de chicas, pero tras escuchar la historia de anko esos pensamientos se despejaron.

Kurenai solo pensaba en su alumna, misma que sin saberlo ya le había contado a sus compañeros de todo, no iban a esperarla para siempre, pero lo que ella meditaba, era en que unos niños cargaban con todo ese peso, era increíble por decir lo menos.

Las chicas regresaban de su día, anko había invitado a sus amigas a pasar la noche en su casa, había habitaciones de sobra después de todo. Las cuatro amigas estaban en la sala cuando tenten, ino y Hinata entraron, todas las voltearon a ver y las niñas sonrieron al reconocer que anko había invitado a sus amigas, inmediatamente ino corrió hacia anko para colgarse en su espalda.

"¡ankoo!" grito ino en un salto aterrizando sobre anko y luego balanceándose de un lado a otro como niña pequeña. Anko se rio malvadamente y se la regreso a ino.

"¿a sí" ven para acá niña ahora veras mocosa…" anko comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a ino y esta callo en el sofá siendo, pero anko no terminó ahí, ella continuó con las cosquillas hasta que ino no pudo mas y pidió tiempo fuera, claro que no le importó a anko, pero rápidamente tenten y Hinata la rodearon y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas también, anko cayó al suelo riendo pero las niñas eran implacables, pronto ino se unió en venganza y entre las tres dominaron a anko quien no paraba de reír mientras rodaba tratando de zafarse de sus locas novias.

Las otras adultas en la habitación veían esto con duda y con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Solo kurenai estaba sorprendida por ver a su alumna reírse tanto como jamás la había visto mientras ella y sus amigas hacían sus travesuras.

Pronto Hinata atrapó a tenten por detrás y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas también.

"jajaja, no, jaja, traidora, jajajaja" gritaba tenten mientras ino soltaba a anko y torturaba a Hinata, la último fue a anko haciendo dos clones y tomando a cada niña para hacerles tantas cosquillas que se orinaran de la risa, figurativamente claro.

Las mujeres veían esto con diversión, se veía que era una familia unida, las niñas pataleaban por su libertad, pero anko no las dejaba.

Solo se calmaron hasta que un rubio oxigenado entró en la sala.

"¿y ahora qué hacen?" preguntó naruto divertido. Las chicas al verlo dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. "oigan ¿Por qué me ven así?" todas se le abalanzaron al rubio para hacerle cosquillas a él.

"¿esto es lo que hace una familia unida?" preguntó gaara entrando con sus hermanos.

"jajaja gaara jaja ayu jaja ayuda jajaja" suplicaba naruto.

"no gracias, quiero vivir" pero gaara no lo ayudó.

"jaja ajaja¿ a sí? jaja entonces toma esto jajaja"

Naruto puso su mano en el piso, de su palma se formó una matriz de sellado en el suelo, esta se extendió hasta llegar a gaara donde formó un sello bajo de él, gaara no tuvo tiempo de entender que pasaba cuando de pronto el sello subió por su cuerpo y comenzó a brillar, sus hermanos no sabían lo que naruto había hecho, pero lo averiguaron cuando escucharon algo que nunca creyeron oír en su vida.

"¿Qué es… eeestooo? Ja, jaja, jajajajajaja" su hermano riendo. "jajaja ¿Qué me? Jajaja ¿hiciste? Jajaja alguien jajaja detenga jaja esto jajaja"

Gaara rodaba en el piso sin poder contener la risa que lo atormentaba, aunque por primera vez gaara se sintió alegre en su vida, su sonrisa era algo que sus hermanos jamás creyeron ver, para los tres fue una experiencia nueva.

Detrás de los hermanos del desierto entró baki un poco magullado, su pelea de entrenamiento contra la sanin no le resultó muy bien, por su parte tsunade y shizune caminaban muy relajadas, todas las instalaciones médicas y de investigación que naruto les enseño las hizo sentirse como un niño en una tienda de dulces, ambas sabían que naruto era increíble, pero ahora también sabían que era sumamente inteligente.

"wow, así que es verdad" dijo yugao al ver entrar a la sanin que juró jamás regresar a la aldea.

"ya lo sabíamos, pero aun así" dijo Hana aun en guardia, se tensó cuando vio entrar al equipo de la arena y a su jounin sensei.

"¿mmm? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó tsunade a las tres jounin que veían todo estupefactas desde la sala.

"¿eh?, ah si. Discúlpenos tsunade-sama, mi nombre es inuzuka Hana" dijo la canina con una reverencia.

"inuzuka, ¿tú eres la hija de esa chica tsume?" preguntó la rubia.

"si tsunade-sama, ella es mi madre y actual líder del clan inuzuka" contestó hana, las otras dos también se presentaron, aunque tsunade no las reconoció.

Todos voltearon a ver a la familia uzumaki cuando las risas acabaron, las chicas y los dos jinchurikis se levantaron, o bueno, gaara ya no era uno, pero aun así.

"fiu, ¿y a qué se debe tanta alegría eh?" pregunto naruto limpiándose una lagrima por tanto reírse, gaara jadeaba pesadamente, las cosquillas eran aterradoras, su hermana lo iba a ayudar a pararse, pero cualquier contacto físico aun le daba cosquillas, así que se estremeció en cuanto la sintió, y prefirió hacerlo solo.

"jeje, es que hoy le conté a mi equipo sobre nosotros y se lo tomaron de maravilla, incluso dijeron que ayudarían en todo lo que ellos pudieran" dijo ino muy alegre quien fue la que comenzó todo, y abrazando a naruto mientras lo besaba repetidamente en la mejilla, naruto se reía amenamente con su hermosa novia.

"wow, eso es genial ino" dijo naruto abrazándola y dándole vueltas en el aire mientras ella reía alegremente.

"si, tenías razón, mi equipo es increíble" le contesto ino abrazándolo tiernamente.

Naruto sonrió y la abrazó como respuesta, el amor se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia sin byakugan.

Todos los que no formaban parte de la familia uzumaki vieron esto con sorpresa, las tres mujeres en la sala lo vieron con un poco de celos incluidos, naruto e ino se mimaban descaradamente frente a ellas que buscaban tener una relación así algún día, les molestaba que una niña ya la tuviera, pues no parecían una pareja de pubertos explorando las relaciones, parecen una pareja con años de matrimonio, demostrando verdadero amor, el mismo amor que haría sentir a un hombre privilegiado de poder atender los caprichos de su mujer embarazada mientras esta felizmente llevaría todos los dolores con tal de dar a luz al hijo de ese hombre.

Incluso temari y kankuro sentían celos de la pareja, y las otras chicas no ayudaron. Cuando se separaron viéndose a los ojos mientras en ambos se pintaba un suave tinte de rubor rosa Hinata se unió, también se lo conté a mi equipo, ellos me apoyaron, kiba dijo que por el orgullo de su clan buscaría ayudar al alfa de la aldea y seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

"¿en serio? y yo que pensaba que me retaría por demostrar que era superior o algo así" dijo naruto sorprendido.

Hana escucho esas palabras, ella estaba orgullosa de su hermanito, a pesar de ser fanfarrón y muy molesto a veces, no se podía negar que era uno de los más fieles defensores de las creencias del clan inuzuka, lealtad, y era verdad, para Hana sería un insulto a su clan si no mostrara lealtad ante el alfa.

"si, mi equipo también me aceptó, gai sensei me dijo unas palabras geniales, nos dijo que aquel que rompe las reglas son escoria, pero aquel que abandona a un amigo es peor que escoria" dijo tenten en pose genial.

"eso fue lo mismo que nos dijo asuma-sensei" dijo ino sorprendida.

"es una buena lección" naruto miró a sus chicas. "¿están de acuerdo?" pregunto y todas le asintieron felices. "bien, entonces esa será la segunda regla de nuestro nueva familia" dijo animadamente mientras todas alzaban el puño con un sí de aprobación.

"¿segunda? ¿Cuál fue la primera?" preguntó tsunade curiosa.

Las chicas y naruto voltearon a verla y dijeron todos al unísono.

"lo mas importante siempre será la familia" dijeron todas junto a naruto.

Todos los espectadores quedaron sin palabras, era algo simple, pero con un gran significado, querían decir que aun sobre la aldea, y sobre todo, venderían al mundo entero por su familia, era una resolución debatible, pero no menos increíble, para un ninja lo más importante siempre fue la aldea, la misión, no los seres queridos ni las cosas sentimentales, pero para esta familia era todo lo contrario, yugao no estaba de acuerdo, ella era una anbu, la aldea siempre era primero, no podía dejar que unos niños pensaran de esa forma, necesitaba arreglar sus ideas, si, aceptaba las intenciones de naruto, pero simplemente no podía dejar que pensaran así, así no era el mundo, quizá en uno sin shinobis o muerte por todos lados, pero ellos eran shinobis, y la muerte estaba ahí, les haría ver la verdad.

"¿y que pasa si un día tienes que escoger entre tu familia y el mundo?" preguntó ella, yugao quiso decir su aldea, pero la palabra simplemente se le salió, como sea era lo mismo, solo que la respuesta de naruto era algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Naruto la miro, la reconoció y sonrió para contestarle.

"sin las personas que amo, no vale la pena este mundo"

Yugao abrió los ojos pasmada con la respuesta, ¿era así? ¿todos sus años de entrenamiento, todo su adoctrinamiento en la misión, en la aldea, ¿todas sus creencias movidas por una simple frase? ¿por un niño? Ella miro a naruto en shock, ella tomo su máscara de anbu de su costado, pues aun vestía el uniforme, miró su máscara, se preguntó el por qué protegía la aldea, era para proteger a los que vivían dentro de ella, a veces tuvo que matar a algunos de sus habitantes por crímenes o traiciones como cazadora especial anbu, pero, si ella mataba a la aldea, ¿Cómo podía proteger a la aldea? Se preguntó el qué pasaría si hayate muriera, ¿ella podría seguir así? ¿o se retiraría de los anbu buscando misiones suicidas por el peso de no poder vivir si él? Sin sus amigos, sin sus familiares, sin sus seres queridos, ¿valdría la pena la aldea? Yugao no lo sabía, a pesar de todo, de la supuesta paz, siempre había una atmosfera de tensión fuera a donde fuera, sabía que cada civil siempre temía por su vida, era muy fácil morir en este mundo, aun en una aldea militar como konoha la muerte siempre estaba al asecho y nadie se sentía seguro realmente, ninjas como civiles, todos siempre cuidando sus espaldas, eso era algo triste, pero así era este mundo. Ella volteo a ver a naruto quien seguía platicando con sus novias. O al menos lo sería por ahora, si naruto lograba sus objetivos eso terminaría para siempre, el miedo, la intranquilidad, sería un mundo mejor, al menos para ellos, yugao quería formar parte de un mundo así. Apretó si mascara con fuerza y se hizo una promesa, si un mundo así era posible, entonces ella ayudaría todo lo que pudiera en su creación y viviría con hayate en él. Estaba decidido.

En ese momento Ino y Tenten sintieron como si un rayo de conciencia las atravesara, dejaron de reir y se voltearon a ver una a la otra con miradas serias.

"que vengan, ya no hay tantas personas" dijo Ino mentalmente.

"y que se den prisa" terminó de decir Tenten.

Ambas regresaron a sus miradas normales, y continuaron viendo las interacciones de naruto con las adultas.

Sin saberlo yugao, pensamientos similares corrían por las mentes de todos. Naruto llamó a todos para que los acompañaran a cenar, ya era tarde y de noche, así que todos aceptaron felices el refrigerio que naruto les ofreció, cabe mencionar que como siempre fue una delicia, y las que lo probaban por primera vez sintieron el casi orgásmico placer que era degustar la comida que preparaba naruto.

Charlaron un poco todos con todos, hablaron sobre la pelea de práctica de baki contra tsunade, de los hermanos de la arena contra shizune, y de lo que cada equipo dijo cuando les dieron las noticias, así como anko menciono que sus amigas lo sabían también, no le molestó a nadie el que les dijeran la información, estaba explícito que no se lo podían contar a nadie claro, a ellos se los contaron por que se ganaron la confianza de cada integrante de la familia.

"oye, ¿no crees que la rubia tetuda ah estado muy pegada a Naruto todo el día?" preguntó kankuro a temari.

"dijo que era su ahijado, dejala ser feliz reuniéndose con su familia" lo regaño temari.

"aun así, parece demasiada obsesionada con él" dijo kankuro, y temari debía admitir que tenia algo de razón.

"no lo ha visto desde que nació, quizá solo quiere recuperar el tiempo perdi…"

¡PUM… PUM… PUM!

"¿qué es eso?" Baki saltó y se puso en guardia arrastrando su silla y girándose en dirección a la puerta.

Los golpes seguían sonando fuertemente, shizune y los genin de la arena también se pusieron en guardia.

"¿son ellos?" preguntó Hinata a Ino.

"meh, probablemente" respondió la rubia.

Tsunade no sintiendo peligro alguno se paro y fue a abrir la puerta tranquilamente.

"bueno, si alguien puede lidiar con lo que sea es ella" pensó Baki, pero no sabía ni un poco de todo lo que significarían esas palabras.

Tsunade se perdió de vista en el pasillo hacia la puerta, ella volvió a escuchar los fuertes toques, pero esta vez más cerca. Ella abrió la puerta.

"¿quién demonios esta molestando a esta…?" ella calló.

Tsunade se congeló cuando abrió la puerta encontrando no a una persona, ni a un shinobi enemigo o a nada que ella hubiera visto antes. Con miedo dio un salto hacia atrás en el que aterrizó arrastrándose para detenerse.

"¿qué demonios?" pensó tsunade viendo lo que estaba entrando por el pasillo, una mirada de pánico se formaba en ella a medida que eso se acercaba.

"¿qué sucede? ¿Quién es?" dijo Baki apresurándose a respaldar a la sanin. "¿Qué cosa había visto para ponerla así de pálida y miedosa?"

La pregunta que Baki se hacia fue respondida de la peor manera posible, porque él también sintió su pecho hundirse al ver lo que tsunade vio.

Todos estaban expectantes, la sanin y el jounin tragaban saliva, las mujeres en la habitación se estaban preparando cuando vieron a baki retroceder con miedo. Poco a poco eso se dejaba ver mientras salía del pasillo para que todos los contemplaran. Las mujeres de apoco abrieron los ojos a la vez que perdían el color de sus rostros.

"¿qué es eso? ¡¿qué demonios es esa cosa?!" dijo y luego grito kurenai sacando sus kunai frenéticamente y cubriéndose.

"aaaaw, ya estaba viejo" dijo Ino poniendo su mano en el suelo para que un ratón subiera por ella.

"¿qué haces? ¿alejate de eso?" gritó Yugao, pero el ratón se dirigió frenéticamente hacia la mano de Ino en donde se detuvo.

Ino alzó su mano para verlo de cerca, el ratón parecía sufrir de espasmos que lo hacían moverse erráticamente.

"no puede ser" Hana sintió que se desmayaba por un segundo.

"mmm, bueno, de algo servirá" dijo Ino viendo la otra cosa. "naruto, ¿necesitas un trabajador para tareas pesadas?" preguntó Tenten.

"podría servirme, solo sácalo de aquí, a nuestros invitados les esta incomodando el olor" dijo Naruto tomando de su té tranquilamente.

"sip" dijo al rubio. "bueno, ve a limpiar el jardín, arranca toda la hierva mala de él para mañana ¿ok?" ordenó Tenten. Ino rió por lo bajo.

"ve y ayudale" dijo Ino al ratón.

La segunda cosa era un hombre semidesnudo que se movía inclinado hacia adelante, su piel era grisácea oscura y sus ojos manifestaban un brillo morado, como si fueran lámparas. El ratón no estaba mejor, su pelaje se había vuelto negro opaco y ambos abrían la boca con balbuceos, pero también ambos asintieron a las ordenes que les dieron, y así como entraron así salieron a cumplirlas. Al irse y cerrar la puerta, todos los parados sintieron que su corazón saldría por sus gargantas, la primera en recuperarse fue shizune, quien aun jadeando y con respiración fuerte se volteó hacia su maestra.

"tsunade-sama ¿no eran esos los sujetos de prueba a los que se les inyectó la sangre de las niñas?" preguntó shizune muy asustada. Pero tsunade no decía nada, ella seguía mirando la puerta con absolto terror. "¿tsunade-sama?" preguntó shizune viendo a su maestra.

Tsunade presa del pánico comenzó a respirar más fuerte y rápido y rápidamente se hiperventilo, hasta llegar al punto donde su respiración se detuvo, parecía como si hubiera olvidado como hacerlo, cayó de rodillas y se sostuvo con sus manos mientras sus temblores se volvían cada vez más frenéticos.

"esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo" se repetía constantemente mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban mirando al piso.

"¡tsunade-sama!" shuzune se apresuró a tratar de ayudar a su maestra.

"¡DEJAME!" pero al tocarla la sanin la mando a volar a otra habitación de un manotazo.

Cuando la sanin se dio cuenta de lo que hizo su mirada se palideció más, y cayendo sobre su trasero se comenzó a arrastrar hacia atrás lentamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"no es cierto, no es cierto, esto no puede ser cierto" dijo comenzando a derramar lagrimas y a moquear, su sufrimiento era insoportate para los demás.

"¿Qué le sucede?" preguntó kankuro bastante cuidadoso de la sanin y aun en shock por ver a esas cosas.

Tsunade se arrastró hacia atrás hasta que topo con algo, ella se dio la vuelta lentamente como si detras de ella estuviera la muerte.

"Naruto" dijo ella al ver al rubio hacia arriba. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" dijo ella dándose vuelta y apretando la tela de su pantalón mientras derramaba más lagrimas, poco a poco comenzó a abrazar sus piernas para llorar en ellas no sabiendo que hacer.

"¿qué le pasa?" preguntó anko mordiendo su tostada mientras veía con una ceja alzada a la rubia tetona.

"esas cosas… esas cosas se volvieron así por injectarles sangre de ustedes?" preguntó Baki recuperando la compostura un poco, Tenten fue quien volveo y le contestó.

"seee, parece que si" dijo ella.

"¿nunca lo habían hecho antes?" preguntó él.

"hasta ahora no, pero ahora sabemos que es lo que pasa si se le da sangre de vampiro a o que sea solo por que si" dijo Tenten mordiendo su partel.

"a…cough… ¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó shizune saliendo de los escombros. "cuando poníamos su sangre en cultivos aislados con venenos y otro material orgánico esta lo consumía, pero cuando lo poníamos sobre material vivo entonces solo lo rejuvenecía" dijo shuzune sin entender.

"exactamente" contestó Hinata, shizune no sabía lo que quería decir. "naruto-kun siendo un vampiro nos pudo convertir en unas también, esto porque él se encargó de que las células contenidas en su sangre tuvieran las instrucciones especificas de fusionarse con la nuestra, usando nuestras venas como camino hasta llegar a la medula ósea en donde se introdujo su sangre, nuestra médula se reestructuró y filtro de nuevo nuestra sangre para cambiarla, mandando todas esas nuevas células madre a todo nuestro cuerpo, cambiando y mutando célula por célula, un proceso que él mismo estuvo monitoreando y atendiendo personalmente, aun era inexperto cuando lo hizo conmigo, así que varias veces estuvo regulando las recciones de mi cuerpo en el proceso de cambio, con las demás ya no tuvo ese problema" explicó Hinata, esto era revelador por decir lo menos, todos y en especial shizune lo encontraron increíble.

"si solo se inyectara sangre de vampiro en un organismo solo porque sí, pasaría lo que viste con esos venenos. Primero se uniría a la sangre del organismo reparando todo daño como cualquier vampiro, pero al no ser el cuerpo de un vampiro nuestras células actuarían tomando a todo el organismo como algo dañado y lo consumiría gradualmente, comiéndose todo el cuerpo hasta convertirlo en esas pocas gotas de sangre que inyectaste, solo que de mientras, ese cuerpo actúa como esclavo para el dueño de la sangre, o sea nosotros. A eso se le llama ghoul" terminó de explicar Anko, ¿Qué cómo lo sabían? Bueno, pues de las memorias de alucard y serás las cuales naruto les había dado.

"y por lo que veo, creo que la tetuda aquí esta entrando en pánico porque ella misma se inyectó un poco de la sangre de naruto" dijo Ino apuntando a la sanin. "si, ya decía yo que estaba muy melosa con él" dijo Anko.

Todos abrieron los ojos, shizune con miedo miró a su maestra aun con el rostro hundido en las piernas de naruto.

"tsunade-sama, dígame por favor que usted no hizo eso" dijo shizune suplicando que su maestra no hubiera sido tan tonta como para inyectarse eso.

Tsunade aun con lagrimas aparto un poco el rostro y sin voltear a verla respondió.

"pensé… pensé que podría ser más joven" dijo causándole un pánico a shizune. "el primer día me senti bien, deshice mi jutsu de juventud y todo seguía igual, me sentía más fuerte, más hábil, más sana, más capaz de lo que nuca habia sido, creí que no habría consecuencias, pero ahora, hip, ahora me convertiré en una de esas cosas" tsunade volvió a apretar las piernas de naruto para comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

"¿no puedes hacer nada para ayudarla?" preguntó shizune mirando a Naruto, él mismo veía a tsunade con pesar.

"en este punto mi sangre ya se ah combinado con su cuerpo" dijo Naruto arrancando un cabello de tsunade.

"¿y eso qué? ¿no se la puedes sacar o algo?" preguntó shizune arrodillada junto a su maestra suplicando por una respuesta.

"oh no" dijo shizune con espanto, los dedos de tsunade se comenzaban a volver grises poco a poco. Esto también lo notó naruto.

"justo ahora no, no se la puedo extraer completamente, lo único que podría hacer sería retrasar lo inevitable" dijo Naruto mirando los dedos de tsunade. "ve a su habitación y traele ropa nueva" ordenó Naruto a shizune.

"¿ropa? ¿Ella se esta muriendo y tu quieres ropa?" replicó shizune.

"Obedecelo" dijeron las novias de Naruto con ojos brillando en rojo mientras dos se posicionaban amenazadoramente a cada lado de naruto.

Shizune frustrada pero sin más opción se apresuró a hacerlo, y corrió a la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Incluso las mujeres y los de Suna tragaron saliba por la intimidante escena.

"¿puedes hacer algo para ayudarla?" preguntó Hana acercándose a la sanin.

"puedo hacer algo, pero sería complicado, bueno no realmente, solo sería complicado para shizune, por eso le dije que se fuera es mejor si ella no ve esto" dijo Naruto apartándose un poco de tsunade.

"¿y qué es eso?" preugntó kurenai, todo esto era muy extraño, el muerto caminante, la sanin presa de la locura todo.

"oh ya lo veras" dijo dando a Anko una tsunade sin fuerzas con la mano gris. Anko alzó una ceja. "Matala" Ordenó.

"espera ¿qué?" pensaron todas las jounin excepto anko.

"bueno" dijo despreocupadamente.

"Anko espera que vas a…"

"uugrh" Tsunade alzó la vista ante las palabras de Naruto, su mirada parecía tan docil y humillada, y lo estaba, tanto como para no darse cuenta de la mano de Anko hasta que esta le atravezó el corazón.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡¿QUÉ TE PINCHES PASA?!" gritó Yugao corriendo a atender a tsunade.

Anko la arrojó a piso como un trapo viejo, pero antes de tocarlo el sello de su frente se activó, tsunade con mirada perdida caía al piso pero abrió los ojos grandemente cuando sintió un impulso de chakra en ella, al instante líneas comenzaron a formarse de su sello en la frente, las cuales bajaron por todo su cuerpo y el agujero en su pecho se reparó.

"jum" expreso Anko viendo a tsunade aburrida pero interesada a la vez.

"tsunade-sama" kurenai se apresuró a ella para sostenerla, pero antes de que llegara.

"si quieres que algo se haga bien tienes que hacerlo tu mismo" dijo Hinata sujetándola del cabello y alzándola mientras tsunade regresaba en si.

"¿Qué estas…? ¡HINATA NO!"

Hinata hizo aparecer una espada corta que usó para decapitar a la sanin. Kurenai se detuvo viendo con ojos muy abiertos como su alumna tierna y amable mataba a una mujer como si fuera un animal cualquiera. El cuerpo sin cabeza de tsunade caía al suelo mientras las líneas se desvanecían, la cabeza de Tsunade fue arrojada a Tenten.

"¿te vas a comer eso?" preguntó Ino mirando el cuerpo de tsunade, le preguntó a Hinata.

"planeaba desayunarlo mañana, pero lo puedo compartir" dijo Hinata.

"bien, entonces lo guardo" dijo Ino contenta y feliz.

Incluso Gaara estaba asustado de esta familia ahora, Baki en su cabeza meditaba lo del día anterior, lo mejor fue acceder a lo que Naruto quería, si en verdad se hubiera llevado a cabo esa invasión su pueblo habría perecido ante ellos.

-pum-

Un ruido se escucho, todos voltearon, shizune estaba parada con sus manos aun en posición de sostener la ropa que dejó caer, estaba paralizada, ¿incluso se la querían comer? Nadie dijo una palabra, solo vieron como lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos aun tratando de negar que su maestra estaba muerta, su graganta cerrada, ni una palabra de ella salió.

"¿por qué la mataste?" preguntó Baki, no era de la aldea, pero incluso a él sintió que eso era demasiado.

"la necesitaba muerta, como sea" dijo Naruto caminando como si nada a la sala.

Kurenai veía a su alumna desconociéndola, no creyó que pudiera ser así de cruel, ya no podía verla como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Las draculinas caminaron junto a naruto, el brazo de tsunade ya era totalmente grisaceo oscuro, pero de ahí no pasó, lo mismo, el organismo estaba muriendo, sin un cerebro para alimentarlo no servía de nada.

Naruto pasó junto a shizune quien aun estaba parada en el mismo lugar con la misma expresión, miedo es todo lo que sintió al sentir a Naruto acercarse. Naruto llegó hasta la sala, sus chicas junto a él, cada una se recostó en un silon para ver lo que Naruto haría a continuación, seguro sería interesante.

Todos estaban dudosos de si seguirlo o no.

"ustedes, vengan también" les dijo Naruto, solo por miedo todos obedecieron y se acercaron lentamente.

El cuerpo de tsunade fue sellado, Temari ayudó a shizune a dirigirse a la sala mientras la sentaba y dejaba que ella se apoyara en su hombro.

"bien bien, eso fue cruel y todo, pero necesitaba que estuviera muerta, era para…"

"¿para qué? ¿para qué exactamente necesitabas que muriera?" Yugao interrumpió a Naruto muy enojada, el no se inmuto y solo respondió tranquilamente.

"para eso" dijo.

Sus ojos cambiaron de su característico azul a un tono plateado, anillos concéntricos con varios tomoes en cada anillo. Todos jadearon.

"ese… ese es"

"el Rinnegan, si lo que sea, solo cállense si, quiero ver esto" dijo Ino muy emocionada viendo a naruto e interrumpiendo lo que alguno de ellos iba a decir.

Shizune alzó la vista ante los jadeos de todos, con pesada mirada vio a Naruto, sus ojos eran diferentes, pero a quién le importaba, su maestra y mejor amiga estaba muerta, ¿qué más daba que tuviera otros ojos? Los pensamientos de shizune cambiaron cuando vio a Naruto tomar el cabello de su maestra.

Naruto miró el cabello que tenia entre sus dedos, y todos los demás lo veían a él. Sus ojos emanaban poder, incomprensible y absoluto poder, todos salvo las vampiras sintieron miedo como nuca en su vida, pero a la vez, sintieron paz, una mezcla de temor y tranquilidad imposible de explicar, se sentían… como si estuvieran en la presencia de un Dios.

Naruto puso el cabello entre sus palmas con un aplauso.

"yin" dijo, su mano izquierda comenzó a emitir un aura negra. "yang" su mano derecha comenzó a emitir un aura blanca. "elemento yinyang" las auras fueron absorbidas hasta el interior de sus palmas aun juntas.

Su cabello comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras todos comenzaban a sentir una indecible presión de poder, todos con absoluta atención. El cabello de Naruto se detuvo, y sus absolutos ojos brillaron cuando dijo.

"_Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō_" (Creación de todas las cosas)

Sus Manos se separaron y el cabello se quedó flotando en el aire, con un pulso de chakra el cabello comenzó a contraerse en una diminuta esfera rosada pero pálida. La esfera comenzó a crecer, y a crecer, pero no uniformemente, la esfera comenzó a deformarse, como si la estiraran, una protuberancia salió por debajo mientras la esfera se elevaba, la protuberancia continuó bajando pareciendo la cola de una serpiente. De la protuberancia comenzaron a salir más ramificaciones de esta pero esta vez más delgadas, algunas tan delgadas como cabellos y otras como dedos. A medida que las ramificaciones se extendían la protuberancia más grande comenzó a moldearse en lo que parecía una espina dorsal.

"increíble" dijo Kurama dentro de Naruto, estaba viendo el verdadero poder del rinnegan por primera vez, y era fascinante.

Una masa rozada comenzó a crecer casi en el centro de la médula y montones de protuberancias más salían de ella. Casi al mismo tiempo algo parecido a la piedra se comenzó a formar de la primera masa que formó el cabello, a la vez que cosas más crecían por las ramificaciones que se seguían formando, eran huesos que comenzaban a cubrir todo, incluyendo los órganos que todos podían notar creciendo dentro del esqueleto en donde primero se había formado el corazón con las venas.

"no lo creo" dijo Hana.

"él la está…" pensó shizune.

"¿es este el poder de un Dios?" dijo Baki por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por todos.

Todo lo ya hecho se comenzó a recubrir por capas de cartílagos y musculo, la primera masa que ahora todos veían como el cerebro fue recubierta también, por último el cuerpo fue recubierto por piel blanca como la crema, y cabello rubio comenzó a crecer de la cabeza, una mata en la entrepierna también, fue ahí donde temari tapó los ojos de sus hermanos, baki tenía un hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz.

El cuerpo de tsunade había sido creado de un cabello de ella que naruto uso para guiarse, la altura, el peso, la masa corporal, el color de cabello, los rasgos físicos, todo escrito en su DNA. Shizune corrió para sostener el cuerpo desnudo de su maestra que era bajado lentamente por Naruto.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" gritó ella. "Tsunade-sama, ¡Tsunade-sama!"

"no te responderá" dijo Naruto para hacer que shuzune dejara de sacudir el cuerpo que recién había creado.

"pero… ¿por qué?" preguntó ella con duda a Naruto.

"Ella es un cascarón vacío" respondió Anko, Shizune la volteó a ver con preguntas en su mirada.

"ese solo es su cuerpo, por eso la matamos primero, Naruto-kun necesitaba que su alma estuviera libre para introducirla en un cuerpo nuevo que no tuviera el peligro de convertirse en un ghoul" explicó Hinata, todos abrieron los ojos ante eso, lo entendieron al fin.

"¿eso es verdad?" preguntó shizune al rubio.

"pues si, ahora por favor, apártate un poco" le dijo naruto inclinándose para poder completar su jutsu.

"¿Qué va a hacer ahora?" se preguntaban todos.

Las mujeres invitadas no podían creer lo que veían, era sorprendente, era increíble, era… era..., simplemente no había palabras para explicarlo, era la obra de un Dios.

"kuchiyose: Rinne Tensei" Dijo Naruto.

Los ojos De naruto brillaron plateados con un pulso de chakra, una luz se creó sobre todos los presentes, justo por encima de Naruto, y todos vieron cómo una energía verde jade salía de La luz, la bola de luz jade se movió frenéticamente por toda la sala, hasta dar un giro e introducirse en el cuerpo de tsunade. La luz desapareció, el silencio permaneció.

"jeeeeeh" Tsunade dio un gran respiro, se sentó de golpe y trató de calmarse respirando cada vez más lento. "¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó la sanin.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" shizune se abalanzó sobre ella.

"¿eeeh? ¿shizune? Oye espera, yo no… ¡¿por qué estoy desnuda?!" grito la tetuda, pero al ver a todos lados también vio a Naruto, su Rinnegan aun en su rostro, tsunade trago saliva, recordó todo hasta que su cuello se separó. Naruto regreso sus ojos a la normalidad y se dispuso a terminar de cenar.

Tsunade se puso la ropa que shizune le trajo y la morena la puso al tanto de todo lo que pasó hasta ese momento. Ya en la mesa todos pensaban en lo que acababan de ver, fue lo más hermoso, grandioso, temible y poderoso que jamás vieron ni creyeron ver alguna vez en sus vidas.

"ya veo, entonces solo así me pudieron salvar" dijo tsunade comiendo una comida completa, su nuevo cuerpo aun no había comido nada y necesitaba mucho alimento. "Solo lamento lo de mi sello, voy a necesitar mucho chakra para volver a tenerlo" dijo Tsunade.

"yo creo que el sello es lo de menos jajaja" dijo Tenten comiendo un trozo de filete.

Tsuande suspiró, la niña tenia razón, al menos se habia salvado de convertirse en una de esas cosas como se llamaran.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, todos en sus propios pensamientos, ni si quiera quisieron preguntar como tenia naruto el rinnegan ni nada, solo, lo estaban procesando.

Media hora después fue sorpresivamente tsunade la que volvió a iniciar la conversación, bueno, a esxepción de las vampiras, ellas si nunca se callaron.

"naruto, ¿puedo formar parte de tus esposas?" pregunto tsunade de repente mientras tomaba su te. Todas las chicas de naruto escupieron su bebida y naruto también, los demás no porque no estaban tomando nada en ese momento, de lo contrario tal vez hubieran hecho lo mismo, aunque Hana si se atragantó con su cereza.

"¿por… por que la pregunta?" dijo naruto sorprendido, esta mujer tenía como cinco veces su edad, ¿Por qué rayos ella querría estar con él?

"bueno, siéndote sincera, para serte sincera, en todo este día que pase contigo, que aunque se que fue por casa de tu sangre en mi, bueno, la verdad es que me gustó, volver a sentir que mi vida tenia sentido para algo, y el sentirte como lo más importante en ella fue algo lindo que pude disfrutar" tsunade jugaba con su comida. "ahora, con este nuevo cuerpo, como vez eh regresado a mi mejor tiempo, pero estoy segura que volveré eventualmente a lo que era, y más si algo pasa y abuso irresponsablemente del sello en mi frente" dijo ella poniendo cara larga no queriendo volver a ser una pasita.

"entonces, ¿solo quieres ser inmortal?" pregunto naruto dudoso, sus chicas mirando con cuidado a la sanin. Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

"te digo esto, porque eh pasado mas de treinta años sin pareja, yo pensaba a veces en que en verdad me hubiera gustado tener una familia, o disfrutar del amor de alguien, pero siempre recordaba el dolor de cuando perdí a mi novio, no me quedaron muchas ganas y el tiempo paso, termine quedándome sola, mas por la edad que por la falta de ganas, pero ahora eh regresado a la etapa de mi vida en donde podía permitirme eso, y me gustaría ser feliz también, cuando veo a tus prometidas con sus anillos no puedo evitar sentirme celosa de algún modo, si, eres un niño y yo tengo más de cincuenta años, o bueno, eso creo, no lo sé bien ahora, aun así, a pesar de que podrías decir que soy tan pedófila como orochimaru, si lo que dices es verdad, dentro de milenios eso no supondrá nada, además, yo también quiero un bebé, y viendo el lugar donde vives, bueno, no lo sé, solo me agrada la idea de estar contigo, dime ¿tomarías a esta vieja como tu mujer?" dijo ella tratando de sonreír pacíficamente, a pesar de que la tensión era evidente en su mirada, las demás no lo creían, baki estaba expectante, el niño solo se volvía más importante con cada día que pasaba, si se casaba con la sanin su estatus social se dispararía por los cielos, eso le ayudaría mejor con sus planes, solo faltaba ver que decidía el niño.

"¿estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? Ya no habrá vuelta atrás" dijo el rubio. Tsunade abrió los ojos y temari también, lo mismo que todos las espectadores.

"¿Cómo? ¿así de fácil la aceptaras?" dijo temari en shock. Tsunade se hacia la misma pregunta, ella tenía más cartas que jugar, pero esto no lo esperaba. Los demás solo pensaban que él era un pervertido que solo quería tener cada vez mas chicas. Sus chicas suspiraron, ellas tendrían que arreglar eso, no dejarían que pensaran mal de naruto.

"¿Cómo crees que nos aceptó a nosotras?" dijo anko.

"a nosotras no nos amaba, ni siquiera sé si le gustábamos, el solo vio que necesitábamos de él y nos aceptó" dijo tenten.

"honestamente, naruto-kun es tan dulce y desinteresado que enoja, es decir, si por el fuera, daría su inmortalidad por un niño que conociera de solo minutos, siempre y cuando eso significara salvar a alguien que lo necesite" dijo ino suspirando y poniendo una sonrisa al final.

"eso es lo que más amo, o bueno, lo que más amamos de él" dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a naruto. "a todas nos aceptó cuando más lo necesitamos y cuando se lo pedimos"

"y mira que yo lo rompí en la escuela y lo hice llorar, aun no puedo perdonarme eso" dijo ino con cara larga y naruto le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla. "¿ves?" dijo ino a temari con una sonrisa.

"ya veo, por eso quiso ayudar a mi gente a pesar de que no los conoce" dijo temari, ella veía ahora que naruto en verdad era una gran, gran persona y lo veía pasmada.

"¿entonces eso es un si?" pregunto tsunade, Naruto suspiro.

"la verdad no creo ser todo lo que ustedes dicen, pero si, si eso es lo que desea es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarnos eh, ¿tsunade-chan?" dijo naruto con una duda al final. Tsunade se rio por eso y se paro de su silla para ir a abrazar a naruto con una sonrisa.

"gracias naru-kun, esta vez prometo cuidarte no importa lo que diga el consejo o quien sea" dijo tsunade con una sonrisa. Kankuro mordía con rabia una servilleta, él estaba super celoso por ver como la cara de naruto desaparecía en los generosos pechos de la rubia mayor.

"shiiiiiiiii" dijo el rubio con voz nazal por tener la cara entre los pechos de tsunade.

"em, ¿yo también puedo unirme" pregunto shizune alzando la mano bajita con timidez, viendo a su maestra conseguir novio primero que ella. Naruto volteo a ver a sus princesas, ellas rodaron los ojos y asintieron con una sonrisa irónica como diciendo, ¿en serio tienes que preguntar a estas alturas?

Naruto le asintió a shizune y ella corrió a abrazar también al rubio, ¿la razón?, bueno, digamos que desde que llegó Naruto solo ah demostrado ser un hombre completo como el que cualquier chica querría, la idea del harem la dejo hace tiempo cuando vio lo bien atendidas que estaban cada una de sus novias… bueno… eso, y que cuando naruto limpió a tsunade esa noche shizune pudo ver que el niño no tan niño podía darle algo más que solo un hijo, en palabras de shizune, si, era un niño y todo, pero el maldito se tropezaba con su tercera pierna. Gaara volteo a ver a temari seriamente y ella se sonrojo negando con la cabeza y con las manos, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"temari dice ¿que si ella también puede?" dijo gaara con cara y voz neutral, y la cabeza de temari exploto en humo. Naruto dijo que si con una sonrisa nerviosa. Gaara volvió a ver a temari como diciendo ¿Qué esperas? Temari se paró lentamente y caminó hacia naruto como un robot y lo abrazo con igual rareza, pero al tenerlo tan cerca ella puso sentir una calidez única, como si todos sus problemas se esfumaran al estar en los brazos de Naruto, ella podría acostumbrarse, si, no era tan malo, al final ella hundió su cara en su pecho con un sonrojo y una sonrisa feliz. Gaara intuía de alguna forma que su hermana también quería, pero sus dudas e indecisión la harían quedarse así por mucho tiempo sin decidirse, o más bien negándose ella misma su atracción, gaara solo le dio un pequeño empujón, mismo que le agradecería su hermana más tarde y toda su vida.

"si me dejas te mato" dijo temari viendo al rubio desde su pecho y el rio nerviosamente, naruto no sabía que mierda estaba pasando pero decidió procesarlo después.

Cuando todos pensaron que todo había acabado una sorpresa más se presentó. Hana se paró de su silla y fue hasta naruto para arrodillarse frente a él. Esto desconcertó a todos, en especial a naruto, y aún más cuando ella habló.

"naruto-sama, por favor acépteme como un regalo y muestra de aprecio de parte del clan inuzuka, mi deseo es que usted y mi clan puedan formar una alianza en donde podamos ser incluidos en sus grandiosos planes" dijo hana arrodillada y con la cabeza gacha.

Sus amigas no podían creer lo que veían, su amiga estaba ofreciéndose como ofrenda con tal de que su clan fuera participe de la bondad de naruto como un medio para una alianza.

"¿es… estas segura? ¿no debería esto hacerse con tu líder de clan presente o algo? De todos modos, eso no es algo que se haga así como así" dijo anko tratando de entender a su amiga.

"soy la principal candidata y casi segura próxima líder del clan, estoy facultada para esto" dijo Hana con seriedad aun arrodillada.

Naruto suspiró, esto era lo que mas quería evitar, arreglos políticos, bien, no los haría, y se lo dejaría bien en claro.

"em, Hana ¿verdad?" pregunto ganando un asentimiento de la inuzuka. "mira, no me interesan los matrimonios políticos" dijo y Hana estaba a punto de replicar cuando naruto alzó una mano. "¿ves a ino aquí junto a mi?" preguntó él y Hana asintió, ella reconocía a la heredera del clan yamanaka.

"si, ino yamanaka, heredera del clan yamanaka" dijo hana y naruto asintió.

"si, ella y yo ahora estamos comprometidos, sus padres lo aceptaron, y no solo eso, ellos aceptaron la idea de que no solo seriamos un acuerdo en un papel, sino una verdadera familia, ahora el clan yamaka y el uzumaki ya no son dos clanes separados, somo una misma familia, aunque aun trabajamos en el nuevo nombre, pero eso significa que como familia nada se restringirá, eso incluye las técnicas y los secretos de cada clan, yo le doy todo al clan yamanaka y ellos me dan todo a mi, de manera que todos tengamos lo mismo, ¿entiendes a qué voy?" preguntó naruto, Hana alzó la cabeza, en otras palabras, todos los acuerdos políticos no se tendrían que hacer en primer lugar, no buscaría sacarle nada al clan inuzuka porque ahora ellos serían el clan inuzuka, ¿eso era posible?

"puedo preguntar cómo se lo tomaron los miembros del clan yamanaka?" preguntó hana.

"al principio fue un shock y no lo aceptaron, pero cuando papá les dio la opción de desafiarlo por mi mano a quien no le pareciera bueno, casi todos participaron solo para protegerme del niño demonio" dijo ino con comillas en lo último. "sobra decir que Naru-kun barrio el piso con todos ellos, al final lo terminaron aceptando cuando fue al complejo yamanaka y junto con papá comenzaron a remodelar toda la infraestructura del complejo, sus clones comenzaron a trabajar y todos lo vieron con otros ojos, pasados los días comenzaron a sentirse obligados a ayudar al ver que papá era el único que ayudaba a naruto pasándole materiales y herramientas, y para no quedar mal comenzaron a decirle a papá si le podían ayudar en algo, pero él los mando con naruto para que él les dijera qué podían hacer, eso llevo al reconocimiento y pronto todo el clan aceptó a naruto, algunos se disculparon por como lo trataron en el pasado y él los perdonó, ahora el 30 por ciento del complejo es nuevo y modernizado, en lo que consiguen mas presupuesto para continuar con el resto del complejo, naruto le dijo que lo podía hacer gratis pues ahora eran una familia, papá iba a aceptar, pero fueron los mismos miembros del clan los que se opusieron, no querían dejarle a naruto todo el trabajo y desde entonces cada quien busca maneras de aumentar el presupuesto general del clan" explicó ino a Hana.

"ya veo, es por eso que el clan yamanaka a estado recibiendo el mayor número de misiones de todos los clanes en las últimos meses, y los civiles yamanaka superan a los nuestros en ventas al mejorar precios y calidad en el mercado de konoha" murmuraba Hana.

"ahora, sabiendo esto, ¿estas segura de lo que pides?" preguntó naruto sin muchos animos, el no quería un matrimonio político con intereses por todos lados, él solo quería una familia feliz y sin ninguna avaricia.

Hana agachó la cabeza.

"¿dices que tendríamos que darles todo a ustedes y que ustedes nos lo darían todo a nosotros?" preguntó ella asimilando todo.

"no" fue la respuesta que hizo a Hana alzar la cabeza con duda. "porque si hacemos esto no habrá un nosotros ni un ustedes, todos seremos una sola familia" dijo naruto.

Hana abrió los ojos, ahora lo entendía, las palabras de hace un rato, las palabras de naruto y sus novias, lo más importante siempre será la familia, a eso se refería, era tan simple, y ella era tan ciega, se rio de sí misma. Entonces comenzó a pensar las cosas seriamente, naruto ya había considerado la posibilidad, así que realmente la decisión dependía de ella, se cuestionaba todos los beneficios que supondrían el tener los jutsus y técnicas del clan yamanaka, y más que eso, los conocimientos de naruto y al mismo naruto como aliado, oh bueno, ella se reprendió, tenía que dejar de ver al chico como algo que pueda usar, realmente ella no sentía nada romántico hacia el rubio, todo era en beneficio de su clan, pero con estas condiciones ella se preguntaba si sería beneficioso o no, tampoco podía darse el lujo de decirle a naruto que se lo pensaría, ella fue quien hizo la propuesta en primer lugar, sería insultante, y seguramente la oferta expiraría en cuanto ella dijera esas palabras. Ella suspiro, parecía que no habría de otra.

"está bien, acepto las condiciones, desde ahora mi clan, el clan inuzuka se unirá al yamanaka y uzumaki para formar uno solo" dijo ella aun con una rodilla inclinada y agachando la cabeza. "si usted me lo permite naruto-sama" terminó.

"lo preguntare una última vez, ¿estas totalmente segura?" cuestiono naruto.

"lo estoy" contesto ella. Naruto suspiró, esto era muy incomodo, todo eso de sama y el que se arrodillara, él pensó que no era como esos bastardos arrogantes, a él le disgustaban ese tipo de personas, como sasuke o los ancianos del consejo que pensaban que eran superiores a los demás.

"bien, entonces, como primera acción de esta unión" Hana escuchaba expectante a naruto mientras el dictaba el primer punto de su acuerdo. "nunca más volverás a arrodillarte ante mi, ni me llamaras sama otra vez, da ñañas" dijo naruto con un leve temblor de escalofrío al final.

Hana sudó una gota por su nuca, y sus amigas aun no podían creer lo que su amiga hizo, incluso anko, si solo hubiera sido ella la que estuviera con naruto rápidamente habría marcado su territorio y le hubiera dicho algo como, ah no mi hermana, consíguete el tuyo, o algo así. Hana obedeció y se puso de pie, tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada de llamar al niño con el honorifico todo el tiempo, solo era el hecho de que ahora estaba comprometido con dos de las herederas de los clanes más importantes de konoha, ahora ya eran cuatro si contaban a tsunade, puede que el clan senju se hubiera reducido a un miembro, pero no por eso dejaba de ser de renombre. Eso, y que además el niño era prácticamente un Dios, cuando lo vio con esos ojos plateados no pudo sino sentir temor y reverencia hacia el rubio.

Al terminar de cenar cada quien se retiró a la habitación preparada para ellos, todos menos tres personas que naruto llamó.

"em, entonces, temari, tsunade y shizune, ¿podrían acompañarme por esta noche?" el resto de los ahí presentes alzó una ceja, bueno, todos menos las ya vampiras, incluso las chicas nombradas por naruto estaban curiosas, todos se preguntaban por el niño precoso que ya quería tener acción en la primera noche, incluso kurenai estaba por regañar al niño por mencionar algo tan indebido, pero sorprendentemente anko la detuvo poniendo su brazo frente a kurenai, la pelinegra nunca esperó que anko fuera la voz de la calma y la razón, pero parecía que las sorpresas nuca acabarían.

"vayan con él, no es lo que piensan" dijo ella a las mencionadas, naruto ya estaba en el pasillo así que lo siguieron.

"¿por qué…? Preguntó kurenai antes de ser silenciada por anko nuevamente.

"tranquila, naruto no va a hacer lo que piensas" se señaló a si misma con una sonrisa traviesa. "para eso me tiene a mi" dijo haciendo que las niñas menores se sonrojaran con felicidad, ellas también amaban tener sexo con naruto, pero no lo amaban por eso, solo era un bonus. Kurenai notó esto, de no ser por las palabras de anko ella hubiera pensado que naruto era el peor tipo de basura, pero si no era eso, entonces ¿qué era?

Ajena a la discusión que se llevaba frente a ella, Hana estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Por qué no me llamó a mí también?" era la pregunta que ahogaba su mente.

El rubio llevó a las chicas al dormitorio principal, las chicas estaban secretamente nerviosas por la lujuria del chico, ellas también creían que naruto ya quería reclamarlas lo más rápido posible, las palabras de anko hicieron poco para quitar esos pensamientos, por esa razón entraron en el dormitorio con cautela, la única emocionada era shizune, ella había visto el calibre de naruto, no estaba preocupada por si el niño quería hacerlo, estaba angustiada por si ella podría soportarlo. Sin embargo, cuando naruto les explico el proceso de transmutación ellas se calmaron, aunque aún estaban nerviosas por lo que la transformación de cuerpos les haría. Naruto les dijo que se recostaran y ellas obedecieron, el rubio les dio un pequeño masaje para relajarlas y luego las mordió a las tres. Otro día paso y lo mismo que ocurrió con las primeras cuatro chicas, pasó con ellas. Las chicas vampiro ya ni dijeron nada.

"más para mi" dijo anko con una sonrisa pervertida y lamiéndose sus labios con su gran lengua.

"y que lengua 7u7" pensó Hinata.

Y aunque todo parecía que iba viento en popa, un evento se presentaría que las haría plantearse la primera gran decisión que tendrían que tomar la familia Vampiro.

"entonces, este es kiri" dijo Naruto.

"lo es, o al menos, lo que queda de ella" dijo un hombre vendado junto a tres personas más.

"lo recordaba más colorido, pero creo que el rojo es la nueva moda aquí" dijo Naruto sentado sobre una colina mientras miraba la aldea oculta de la niebla. Cuatro figuras detrás de él, su cabello hondeaba con el viento.

"entonces… ¿seguro que puedes hacerlo?" preguntó el hombre vendado.

"eso es lo de menos, la verdadera pregunta que deberías hacerte y que te hago es, ¿Cuándo de esta aldea quieres que quede en pie cuando acabe?

-fin de capitulo-


	16. Chapter 16

-días después-

"¿crees que él esté ahí?" pregunto ayame con un pastel envuelto en sus manos.

"no lo sé, pero esperemos que si" contestó su padre quien cargaba dos bolsas con bastantes cuencos de ramen para naruto.

Habían querido hacer esto desde que se enteraron de que naruto tenia un nuevo lugar donde vivir, solo que no se habían dado tiempo para esto, y querían sorprender a naruto, por lo que no le dijeron cuando lo iban a visitar para comer algo de ramen. Por esa razón se encontraban ahí, frente a las puertas del complejo senju. Pronto la puerta se abrió y un clon de naruto los recibió.

"naruto, que sorpresa, mira te trajimos…" ayame se detuvo en sus palabras cuando el clon alzó la mano.

"jeje, solo soy un clon, creo saber por qué están aquí al verlos, pero también creo que quisieran estar en persona con el jefe, por favor pasen, la casa del jefe está siguiendo este camino directamente" dijo el clon amablemente y ayame junto a su padre le sonrieron y continuaron hasta la casa de naruto. Sobra decir que, como todos, se sorprendían con cada paso que daban por el lugar.

Llegaron al hogar del rubio admirando la construcción frente a ellos, teuchi se sintió feliz por naruto, pensar que ese chico que nunca tuvo nada excepto odio y desprecio ahora tuviera algo como esa casa para compensar un poco de ese dolor, rápidamente las memorias atrajeron a teuchi, y aun viendo la casa comparaba al naruto de ahora con el que él conoció hace tantos años.

Naruto había sido encontrado una vez por ayame cuando él había sido golpeado un diez de octubre, ella lo encontró hurgando en su basura, y cuando lo vio con las ropas rotas y con la cara moreteada ella lo llevo adentro de su hogar. Su padre ya se encontraba dormido y ella lo empezó a curar como pudo, naruto se sentía muy incómodo en ese entonces, el temblaba por el frio de la lluvia y por el miedo, usualmente cuando alguien era amable con él era porque después le haría cosas dolorosas. Ayame lo llevo hasta el baño para limpiarlo y darle una ducha caliente, pero cuando ayame empezó a desvestir al rubio para bañarlo ella comenzó a llorar, ella vio el sin número de cicatrices que naruto portaba por todo su cuerpo, a ella se le apretaba el corazón al ver como un niño tan pequeño había sido maltratado tanto. Ayame lo baño y le dio un poco de ropa de ella de cuando era más chica, un pijama, un short y una playera blanca que ella usaba para dormir. Ayame le dio de comer lo que le había quedado a su papa de la venta de ese día, que no era otra cosa que caldo de verduras, naruto se lo comió sin dudarlo dos veces y se terminó todo lo que quedaba en la olla, denotando el hambre que el niño tenía. Esa noche ayame escondió a naruto para que durmiera con ella, y desde ese día naruto iba regularmente para ser alimentado por ayame en la noche cuando el local cerraba y teuchi dormía, aunque él sí sabía de naruto, y sabía que su hija lo mantenía en secreto, el los observaba sin que se dieran cuenta desde su ventana con sonrisas, su niña era de un corazón muy noble. Fue por eso por lo que en esa ocasión cuando naruto fue por su ración semanal de sobras, un poco más temprano de lo normal, en ese día lluvioso teuchi lo llamo en cuanto lo vio, él pensó ¿Por qué darle sobras? Que tenga lo principal. Entonces naruto no sabía que hacer, él era el señor que ayame siempre evitaba cuando venía y no le daba confianza, pero naruto pensó que su sonrisa era igual a la de ayame cuando ella lo quería ayudar, así que le dio una oportunidad y desde entonces también fueron como su familia.

Pronto se acercaron a la puerta, la tocaron y esperaron a que naruto los recibiera, pero lo que no esperaban era que una chica rubia lo hiciera.

"hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?" dijo temari quien lucía una ropa veraniega, shorts cortos y una blusa holgada, sus coletas no se encontraban, sino que su cabella estaba suelto.

Ayame y su padre parpadearon al ver a la chica frente a ellos, los ichiraku sabían del jutsu sexy de naruto pero no recordaban que luciera así.

"¿naruto?" preguntó ayame ladeando la cabeza.

"oh no, jeje, mi nombre es temari, soy la novia de naruto" el ojo de Ayame tembló, ¿la qué? "el esta adentro, por favor pasen" temari les dijo muy sonriente y se apartó un poco para dejarlos entrar, ella no sabía quiénes eran, pero si el clon que estaba de guardia los dejo entrar entonces ella no veía el problema en dejarlos pasar tampoco.

"oh, disculpe, ¿esto es para naruto? Por favor déjeme ayudarle"

"¿eh? No no, esto es solo…"

Temari tomo las bolsas de teuchi fácilmente y se adentró en la casa, teuchi parpadeó un poco, esas bolsas eran pesadas y ella las tomo como si nada, el hombre rascándose la cabeza miró a su hija, y un poco triste vio como su hija aun sostenía el pastel con una mirada en shock hacia el pasillo. Teuchi pensó si sería sensato entrar, no, aun si su hija estaba triste la realidad era que el niño tenía derecho a salir con quien quisiera, y si naruto ya tenía una novia entonces solo tendría que hablar con su hija sobre sus sentimientos y buscar consolarla en lo que encuentra a alguien para sí, pero por ahora, no serían descorteces, la chica seguramente ya le habría dicho a naruto que estaban ahí, no entrar sería descortés. Teuchi tomó a su hija aun en shock en su hombro, y ella se sobresaltó un poco, se veía que no quería entrar, pero teuchi con mirada solemne la apaciguo. Entraron a la casa con su plan original de felicitar a naruto y pasar la tarde con él.

"voy a matar a ese niño" fue lo que pensó teuchi al entrar.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a la chica de antes hablando con naruto, parecía que él le explicaba quiénes eran ellos a la chica rubia, sí, eso estaba bien, lo que no lo estaba era que naruto tuviera a otra chica igualmente rubia en sus piernas acariciándolo en sus bigotes, con casi la misma vestimenta que temari. No solo se limitó a eso, volteando un poco vio como otro naruto se acomodaba en otra mujer pelinegra mientras recargaba su cabeza en sus muslos, eso hizo que el ojo de teuchi se crispara, pero lo que en verdad lo enfureció fue ver a otro naruto dándole besos de pico a otra chica de cabello lavanda en lo que parecía ser la cocina, mientras la niña estaba sentada en la barra, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si hubiera visto al naruto en el dormitorio con tsunade y anko seguramente habría jurado matar a naruto como su misión de vida. La razón, una cosa era que naruto pudiera rechazar a su hija por tener una novia, ¿pero un montón de ellas?, además, no era algo que le deseara a su hija, ser solo una más entre tantas, no era algo que alguien querría felizmente, así que lo dijo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" grito teuchi tan alto como pudo, él estaba enfurecido, no, eso sería el eufemismo del siglo, estaba totalmente airado, no tanto por la escena, sino por lo que a su hija le produciría. Y hablando de ella.

Todos los residentes olvidaron lo que hacían para voltear a ver al hombre enfurecido y a una ayame en completo shock, las lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas, no creía lo que veía, no lo quería aceptar, ya era bastante malo que naruto tuviera novia, y ahora enterarse justo después que no era solo una, su corazón no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo. Ayame salió corriendo de la casa dejando caer el pastel.

"¡ayame!" teuchi salió detrás de ella, no sin antes amenazar a naruto por lo que le hizo a su hija. "naruto, quiero una explicación lo más pronto posible, si no me la das antes de que acabe el día no volverás a comer en mi negocio nunca más" amenazó teuchi y salió tras su hija.

Todos los presentes vieron confundidos la escena, después de unos segundos comprendieron lo que sucedía.

"cielos, creo que me metí en problemas" dijo naruto sin ganas.

"parece ser que le gustabas, y al vernos entro en pánico" decía temari junto a naruto, ella volteo a contemplar su alrededor. "bueno, aunque tampoco es que esté mal la chica, esta es ciertamente una escena inusual, cualquiera fuera de contexto te tomaría como un pervertido del más bajo nivel" terminó temari, ella misma aun procesaba su nueva vida.

Las palabras de temari se hundieron en naruto, él nunca lo vio venir realmente, no pensó que ayame gustara de un niño como él, volteó a ver a shizune, aunque bueno, tampoco hubiera pensado jamás que tsunade, anko o shizune hubieran gustado de él tampoco. Naruto se levantó de su silla apartando a ino un poco, se dispuso a salir, él tenía algo que resolver. Las chicas se ofrecieron a ir con él, pero naruto se negó, su presencia alteraría a yame en cuanto las viera, era mejor así.

Ayame corrió en lágrimas de vuelta a su casa, pasó junto al clon y al verlo recordó la escena anterior, de naruto revolcándose con cuanta chica había, solo la entristeció más y siguió corriendo. Corrió hasta su hogar y al llegar se encerró en su habitación para caer sin fuerzas sobre sus rodillas y gritar amargamente en llanto.

"hija, cielito, por favor ábreme, vamos a hablarlo" dijo teuchi al llegar a su casa, ayame abrió lentamente la puerta, tenía lagrimas aun y la cabeza agachada, teuchi miró a su hija con tristeza, fue una sorpresa para ambos, nunca pensó que naruto podría ser esa clase de hombre, aunque corriendo un poco y con más sangre bombeándose a su cerebro, pudo pensar en las razones que pudieron haber llevado a naruto a hacer eso. Él supuso que solo quería atención no importa cómo, y la busco de maneras cuestionables, pensándolo a fondo, había muchas variables que considerar.

"hija, tranquila"

"papá, tú lo viste" decía ayame en el pecho de su padre, su voz quebrada por el llanto y los sollozos. "él estaba, con todas ellas" teuchi abrazó más fuerte a su hija. "papá, no es justo, no tenía que hacer eso, yo lo quería, yo lo amaba"

"eso lo se cielito"

"fui la primera persona en ayudarlo ¿no?, fui quien lo alimentaba ¿no?, me dijo que él siempre estaría conmigo" ayame no dejaba de llorar, su corazón dolía y se apretaba dentro de ella, su dolor era inexpresable.

Teuchi abrazó a su hija y se arrodilló junto a ella.

"hija, tranquila ya pasó" teuchi trató de calmar a su hija con razón. "quizá se sentía muy solo y solo quería…"

"¿entonces por qué?" teuchi vio tranquilamente la cara angustiada de su hija, parecía que había pasado rápidamente de la tristeza a la justa ira. "¿Por qué no vino a mí?, si se sentía solo yo lo pude haber consolado, siempre estuve ahí para él, siempre le dije que podía contar conmigo, ¿entonces por qué no fui yo su primera opción?"

"quizá no quería lastimarte, o que las personas te vieran y te trataran como a él si se enteraban" dijo teuchi, no quería defender a naruto en este momento, pero mientras pensaba en respuestas para su hija rota, también encontraba posibles explicaciones, realmente parecían plausibles y posibles, poco a poco le surgió la duda, tal vez no era del todo la culpa de naruto.

"¿y a ellas sí? Si quería estar con alguien ¿por qué no me lo contó primero al menos?, él me amaba, me lo dijo muchas veces, que era junto a ti, sus personas más importantes" ayame se encorvaba cada vez más. "que me quería" teuchi vio el frágil estado de su hija, recordando la escena la miró con lo que parecía ser la escena más lógica en su cabeza.

"hija, ¿recuerdas esa escena de las que nos contaron, de naruto en la escuela?" ayame asintió débilmente. "tu viste a esa mujer adulta con naruto, este pueblo odia a naruto, no sería muy extraño pensar en que alguien escuchando de la fortuna que ahora tiene naruto en su complejo quisiera aprovecharse de eso, y engañar a naruto, el solo quería a alguien que no lo tratara como un monstruo, él mismo revelo en ese día que el kyuubi estaba dentro de él, ese rumor ya se ha esparcido como pan caliente por toda la aldea, ahora todos lo saben incluidos los niños, ahí había dos herederas de clanes, quizá sus familias las incitaron para seducir a naruto junto con esa mujer para quitarle todo y dejarlo sin nada con el complejo senju para repartírselo" teuchi abrió los ojos. "de hecho eso es malo"

Ayame abrió los ojos en shock otra vez.

"¿dices que alguien está usando a naruto?" pregunto ayame ahora preocupada por el rubio, las ideas de su padre no parecían estar tan alejadas de la realidad, teuchi puso cara seria y se tocó la barbilla.

"bueno, solo es una suposición, pero es extraño, naruto nunca tuvo novia ni nada parecido, y ahora solo después de difundir la noticia de su nueva propiedad tiene un harem de repente, parece demasiado conveniente" dijo teuchi pensando en naruto, el niño era muy ingenuo aun, y aunque era más inteligente de lo que todos le daban crédito, también bajaba la guardia fácilmente con cualquiera que quisiera ayudarlo, o dijera querer hacerlo, su hambre de aceptación y reconocimiento pudo haber sido lo que lo llevó a eso, era posible, y de ser así entonces el niño estaba en problemas serios.

Toc, toc,

Tocaron a la puerta, teuchi bajo la escalera, si sus pensamientos eran correctos entonces naruto estaba en peligro, atrapado entre arpías que solo buscaban dejarlo sin nada nuevamente, si era verdad, tendría que proteger al hijo de su mejor amigo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Teuchi abrió la puerta.

"hola, ¿podemos pasar teuchi-san?"

Teuchi trago saliva, quizá ya lo era.

"claro, por favor pase, yamanaka-sama"

Teuchi se apartó de la puerta, la presencia del líder del clan yamanaka junto con su esposa y naruto a tientas y nervioso, no era un buen indicio, si lo que sospechaba era cierto, eso significaría que estaban aquí para silenciarlo o algo peor, los intereses políticos y económicos eran algo por lo que se mataban en esta aldea. Teuchi estaba muy nervioso, si, él era un ex jounin, pero hacia más de una década que no entrenaba nada, este sería quizá su ultimo día, parecía que era verdad, la presencia del matrimonio yamanaka solo era algo que lo confirmaba, solo esperaba que su hija no…

"papá ¿Quién era?"

Mierda.

"oh, es la señorita ayame, por favor acompáñenos" pidió la mujer rubia.

Ayame bajo lentamente la escalera, ella vio a su padre asustada, apenas habían llegado a una conclusión y ya estaban aquí para cerrarles la boca, su padre le asintió a la pregunta no formulada, los ichiraku estaban con el pulso cardiaco a mil por hora, las personas que usaban a naruto estaban aquí frente a ellas para evitar que su hija se meta y les quite algo de lo que ellos quieren poseer, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía todo el sentido del mundo, los yamanaka han sido el clan más próspero en los últimos días y semanas, seguro era por la riqueza que le estaban sacando a naruto, ayame miró con miedo al matrimonio y tomo asiento junto a su padre en su pequeña sala.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes yamanaka-sama?" preguntó teuchi.

"solo, escuchamos que un desafortunado accidente ocurrió hace unos momentos" contestó inoichi.

"sí, solo fue la sorpresa" dijo teuchi nerviosamente, él era de un rango jounin cuando se retiró, pero hace tanto que no entrenaba seriamente que seguramente su nivel se habría rebajado a chunin o peor, no podría aguantarle una pelea al líder de un clan, y aun si un milagro ocurría y el lograba ganar, lo más seguro es que lo ejecutaran por matar a un líder de clan, de cualquier manera estaba perdido, ¿Por qué das tantos problemas naruto?

"ya veo, bueno, de cualquier modo, ¿entendemos que la señorita ayame guarda sentimientos románticos hacia naruto?" preguntó inoichi.

Naruto estaba en medio del matrimonio rubio, se veía incomodo, su plan original era preguntarle a inoichi sobre algún consejo, el qué podía hacer, pero en lugar de eso, el rubio mayor lo pensó un poco, y decidiendo que era una oportunidad perfecta para actuar como padre, llamó a su esposa y partieron rumbo al restaurante, lo que originalmente era un consejo se convirtió rápidamente en una visita a ichiraku. Ayame se puso nerviosa y melancólica de nuevo, aunque un rastro de ira rondaba su expresión, no creía que naruto fuera capaz de tal bajeza, pero ahora no estaba segura.

"así parecía" contestó teuchi luego de pensarlo un poco, dejar el termino en pasado daría a entender que no deseaban quitarles nada de lo que pudieran creer ser dueños y así evitarse problemas.

"ya veo" contesto inoichi tranquilamente, luego se inclinó hacia ayame un poco, en realidad solo se inclinó hacia delante, había una mesa entre ellos y los ichiraku. "ayame-san, creo entender su conmoción de hace rato, para mí también fue una locura al principio, y me costó mucho el poder procesarlo y aceptarlo" ayame no entendía lo que inoichi quería decir, pero suponía que era algún tipo de amenaza, no crecías en una aldea shinobi sin aprender una o dos cosas sobre intimidación, aunque el siguiente razonamiento de inoichi despejo sus dudas por fin.

"dime ayame-san" pregunto inoichi. "conoces como ha sido el pasado de naruto ¿verdad?" pregunto suavemente.

"lo hago, ¿Qué hay con ello?" dijo ayame, su padre un poco nervioso por el tono con el que se dirigió al líder del clan yamanaka, aunque este no parecía haberle tomado importancia, algo por lo que teuchi casi dio un suspiro.

"en realidad, lo que sabes es solo una parte" ayame alzó una ceja. "sabes que ha pasado hambre, y que ha dormido en las calles, que ha tenido que luchar con ratas y gatos por su comida, y que nadie en la aldea guarda nada más que odio hacia él" ayame asintió dudosa, ¿su plan era que ella sintiera lastima por naruto? "lo que no sabes son las cosas horribles que estas personas le han hecho personalmente, eh estado al cuidado de la salud mental de naruto desde hace años por órdenes del sandaime, cada vez que le pasaba algo mas allá de lo traumático yo era quien curaba su mente. Parte del proceso era borrar los recuerdos que causaban esos traumas y para ello tenía que revisarlos cuidadosamente, ¿quieres saber algo?, durante un tiempo hablaba con mi esposa acerca de abandonar esta aldea con todo y mi clan, y si no, al menos irnos mi familia solamente"

Teuchi no sabía por qué el líder de un clan le estaba confesando a ellos un intento de traición tan abiertamente.

"lo que veía en esos recuerdos, era algo que nunca creí presenciar, ni en las guerras vi jamás tanta maldad o barbarie, deje de creer en esta aldea, deje de creer en el Hokage, le pedía diariamente que matara o al menos arrestara a los causantes de tales abominaciones, o por lo menos que los arrestaran" inoichi bajo la cabeza un poco recordando esos días. "demonios, orochimaru fue sentenciado a muerte por menos que eso, pero el sandaime se reusó, dijo que se resolvería cuando la aldea viera a naruto como un ninja que los protegería, je, ¿Quién en su sano juicio protegería a los demonios que le torturaron toda su vida? Eso es una locura" inoichi rio amargamente.

Ayame no sabía nada de eso, un odio creciente hacia el Hokage naciendo dentro de ella, pero aun así no comprendía nada aun.

"yamanaka-sama, ¿Por qué nos cuenta todo esto?" pregunto teuchi también con duda. La madre de ino fue la que contesto, ella al ser mujer entendía la situación de las chicas en el clan de naruto, además su esposo necesitaba un descanso.

"eso es porque queremos que entiendan la situación en la que naruto se encontraba en ese tiempo" los ichirakus alzaron una ceja. "cuando fue el examen de graduación genin en la academia naruto fue el único que no pasó, debido a prejuicios injustos, ni siquiera cuando derrotó a un chunin traidor y recupero lo que podría considerarse como unos de los tesoros más valiosos de Konoha, tanto en importancia como información, ni si quiera así el Hokage permitió que se convirtiera en ninja, su resolución fue que convirtiéndose en un gran ninja la gente comenzaría a respetarlo, siguiendo el camino que el sandaime quería para él, siendo leal a konoha y haciendo que los protegiera, pero naruto ya estaba harto, no quería volver a la academia otro año con más burlas y ahora sabiendo que lo saboteaban libremente, no quería ser un civil que todos despreciaran, aun si se dedicaba al comercio nadie le compraría nada y eventualmente moriría de hambre o algo peor, en otras palabras, ser un ninja no solo era su sueño, era su única salida, y cuando eso también se le negó decidió irse en sus propios términos"

Teuchi y ayame abrieron los ojos con horror al entender esa frase al instante, y voltearon rápidamente al rubio, naruto estaba serio mirando a la mesa, lentamente teuchi miro a la mujer para que continuara.

"en un lugar fuera de la aldea se cortó el cuello con un kunai para morir por fin, pero como ven, eso tampoco resultó" la mujer miró a naruto como pidiendo permiso para continuar y este sin verla asintió, esto le pareció un poco raro al padre y a su hija. "hace mucho tiempo naruto casi muere a causa de una turba enfurecida que le arrancó las extremidades y lo dejaron desangrándose fuera de la aldea, el tenia solo cinco años en ese entonces, pero antes de morir un hombre y una mujer aparecieron para ayudarlo, enfurecidos mataron a la multitud y sin saber quien era naruto lo ayudaron, esas personas eran seres inmortales que transformaron a naruto en uno de ellos para salvar su vida, sin saberlo naruto creció siendo parte de una raza conocida como vampiros"

Los ichirkus estaban bien metidos en la historia, haciendo una mueca por la palabra desconocida.

"cuando naruto intentó quitarse la vida fallo debido a que ahora es inmortal, sin embargo, la mujer que lo salvó le dio todo su conocimiento a él en ese lugar, por eso es que ahora posee habilidades de arquitectura tan increíbles, como las que vieron hoy, bueno, cuando regresó a la aldea ahora sabiendo lo que era, su maestro iruka lo llevó al Hokage, y convenciéndolo naruto se pudo convertir en ninja, luego fue ese episodió en la academia, y allí mi hija y la ex heredera del clan Hyuga congeniaron con él, como saben el clan Hyuga expulsó a su heredera por una disputa con el actual líder, naruto la recogió en su casa, y se llevaron bien a tal punto que naruto prometió protegerla al igual que ella a él, al siguiente día nuestra hija fue a ofrecerle disculpas a naruto, y después de una discusión con el consejo civil dos chicas más lo encontraron adecuado, naruto no pretendía tener un harem ni nada como eso, por favor no lo juzgues de esa manera, él solo quería amigos, una familia, las chicas también estaban destruidas o necesitadas de alguien, fue un consuelo mutuo, mi hija solo quería defenderlo y protegerlo a él, naruto solo aceptó por su necesidad de amor, la muestra de amor que le dio la Hyuga fue algo embriagador para quien nunca lo había probado, entiendan que no hubo maldad alguna, solo que las circunstancias lo permitieron así, y todas estaban de acuerdo en compartirlo, así que ninguna pelea con las otras por el o su afecto, todas ellas lo aman con locura y estoy segura que darían su vida por él, al igual que naruto por cada una de ellas" decía la mujer.

"tampoco me agrado la idea al principio, pero este chico me demostró que no quería a mi hija para usarla como objeto o algo así, sino que más bien era mi hija quien lo quería a él, y naruto solo trataba de corresponder a todo el cariño y amabilidad que mi hija le daba, sinceramente es algo que jamás creí ver, no hay una mujer principal ni una jerarquía, son ricos, son poderosos, pero cada quien actúa como le da la gana y todo lo que hacen es para el beneficio de los demás, demonios, estoy tentado a pedirle consejos para mi propio matrimonio, en pocas palabras, lo que viste, no fue más que una escena familiar para ellos, las chicas también se aman entre sí como una familia, como tu amas a tu padre o como amarías a una hermana, es la convivencia más sana que jamás vi sinceramente, aunque su forma de mostrar afecto, bueno, por lo que entiendo, ellos son mucho más inteligentes que nosotros, y por lo que eh visto con mi hija maduran demasiado rápido, mi princesita incluso me ah regañado por la forma en que manejo mi papeleo jeje, pero creo que es cosa de vampiros, nuestros estigmas y tabúes para ellos son algo innecesario, y aunque parezca indecente, solo lo hacen cuando están solos, en su propia casa, cuando nosotros los visitamos se comportan como personas normales, El niño aquí me ha estado dando unas clases sobre eso también, que es lo correcto y lo que solo es políticamente correcto y todo eso" terminó el patriarca yamanaka.

"si sirve de algo, siento no habérselos dicho hasta ahora, no creí que causaría tantos problemas, lo siento" se disculpó naruto con ayame y su padre, tauchi al fin había comprendido la situación, y la creía, era razonable, su hija por otro lado estaba pensativa.

Ayame se levantó hizo una reverencia al matrimonio rubio y subió hacia su habitación sin decir palabras.

"ayame" dijo naruto, pero inoichi lo detuvo.

"dale tiempo para pensarlo"

Teuchi se disculpó por su arrebato y los tres rubios se despidieron en su puerta, todos esperaban no haberla cagado más, pero parecía que teuchi estaba bien con naruto de nuevo, por ahora al menos.

Los días pasaron, Tsunade había tomado personal su nuevo papel en su nueva familia, ella aún estaba acostumbrándose a estar de nuevo en la aldea, cuando salía con las niñas a comprar víveres o simplemente a caminar por ahí todos en las calles la veían con asombro, ella se sentía incomoda con tantos susurros, y fue por eso que decidió no salir tanto del recinto uzumaki, ella paso todo un día pensando que hacer con su ahora inmortal vida, y todo se le hacía muy aburrido, de vez en cuando se pasaba por el hospital para distraerse un poco, pero eso tampoco la llenaba.

Por otra parte, tsume inuzuka había aceptado la oferta que su hija le había hecho a naruto, luego de días de pensarlo decidió que era más beneficioso obtener conocimiento de grandes clanes y todos sus secretos a cambio de los suyos, aunque la chica ya lo había dado, no era como si la matriarca pudiera decir que no. De todos modos, todos tomaban el mismo riesgo, el clan senju con tsunade, el clan yamanaka con inoichi, el clan Hyuga con Hinata, aunque este último no tenía nada porque solo Hinata estaba en ello, pero en fin, naruto también tenía mucha información que Hana contó a su madre, esto último fue lo que la convenció, solo naruto tenía más conocimiento y poder que todos los clanes juntos, era tonto no tomar la oferta, así que así se hizo. Tsume llegó un día con Hana para consolidar el matrimonio, su sorpresa cuando naruto dijo que no, que ya habían consolidado todo el mismo día que Hana aceptó, en retrospectiva el rubio tenía razón, había sido Hana quien había entregado todo a naruto, pero este sabía que no lo hacía por amor sino por poder, naruto le explicó a tsume que no quería una relación política o algo así, solo quería ser feliz, amar y ser amado, no quería tener que cuidarse a cada rato por la fuga de información constante de una de sus novias, tsume lo entendió, lo que no comprendió fue que naruto exigiera todos los pergaminos de técnicas y de información del clan como prueba, pero al final ya lo había resulto, así que tsume accedió y las entrego un día después, pero naruto no parecía satisfecho.

Naruto suspiró cansadamente y se acercó a Hana.

"Hana dime, ¿por qué insistes en casarte conmigo? Dime la verdad o no aceptare nada de esto"

Hana pensó si decirlo o no, pero al final no pensó que pudiera mentir, lo arriesgaría todo.

"porque quiero ayudar a mi clan, quiero que sean felices, y contigo estoy segura que no les faltará nada nunca, y que serán muy prósperos, todo es por el bien de mi gente" dijo Hana.

"¿y si no tuvieras clan? Si tu clan fuera el más rico del mundo, ¿aun así pensarías en estar conmigo?, lo que pregunto es, ¿si pudieras elegir a quien quisieras fuera de la presión de todos, y solo por tu propia felicidad, estarías bien con alguien como yo?" naruto dejo caer la pregunta decisiva, por su puesto Hana lo entendió. Naruto no tenía interés en sus intenciones, solo buscaba amor verdadero y ya, era libre, y quería que si estaba con alguien fuera porque esa persona también lo quería, de lo contrario solo sería algo forzado y con arrepentimientos toda la vida, Hana lo pensó por un momento, ¿Qué quería ella?, lo reflexiono un poco, naruto no la apresuro, ni la presiono, solo esperó su respuesta, tsume tampoco se metió. Suspirando y sosteniendo su pecho Hana hablo.

"durante mi vida eh rechazado 7 propuestas de matrimonio, unas porque no quería, y otras porque nada beneficioso se obtendría, toda mi vida se me ha criado para ser la perfecta cabeza de mi clan, siempre siendo el ejemplo a seguir, ¿qué es lo que quiero? Es algo que ni siquiera yo sé, mi voluntad nunca ha sido mía realmente, mi voluntad siempre fue de mi clan, y de konoha como shinobi, para los mejores intereses de ambos, de poder elegir, elegiría no ser un ninja, ni una cabeza de clan" Hana miró al cielo. "me gustaría un novio amable, una familia cariñosa, hijos amorosos, sin guerra, sin cuidarme la espalda mientras duermo, alguien de mi edad claro, no un niño como tú, pero al mismo tiempo, me gustaría estar con alguien como tú, con tus valores y virtudes, alguien increíble al que admirar siempre, se sentiría raro estar en un harem, me gustaría ser la única para mi esposo" naruto asentía. "pero al ver como las tratas, como las consientes, como juegas con ellas y lo felices que son todas, nunca había visto a anko tan feliz y radiante, y ninguna quiere hacer que las otras se sientan en menor rango de novias, todas te quieren para ellas y todas te tienen, eso es lo que eh visto y lo que anko me dijo, que claro que ella te quería para ella sola, y ya lo hacía, los clones son un regalo en verdad, cuando querían estar a solas contigo podían hacerlo, cuando necesitaban tener platicas de chicas también podían, es un ambiente perfecto en sus palabras, supongo que aunque mi intención era ayudar a mi clan, en el fondo realmente estoy celosa de anko, y quería algo como eso, ser libre por una vez de mi clan y de la aldea, ser libre de mis cadenas y responsabilidades, y solo disfrutar de mi vida, de mi cuerpo y de compañía de alguien más, mis mejores amigas todas tienen relaciones hermosas, yugao tiene a hayate, kurenai tiene a asuma, anko te tiene a ti, y ella me ha estado animando fuertemente a que sea una más de tus novias, supongo que yo también quiero platicar con ellas de un novio, cuando ellas hablan de los suyos es un poco incómodo para mí porque yo no tengo a nadie, solo soy un shinobi ahogado en entrenamiento y misiones, solo quería escapar de eso por una vez supongo" Hana puso una cara decepcionada. "pero creo que tendré que despedirme de esos sueños supongo" Hana suspiro esperando la respuesta de rechazo de naruto.

Este cerro los ojos pensando, tsume sabia por lo que su hija pasaba, ella paso por casi exactamente lo mismo, solo que ella no tuvo más opción, así era el mundo, pero buscaría consolar a su hija una vez llegaran a casa, ya vería que hacía.

Cada pensamiento de ambas termino cuando observaron como el rubio frente a ellas comenzaba a crecer en tamaño y forma, creció hasta alcanzar una altura superior a Hana y se veía de una edad similar.

"¿esto cumple con tus gustos?" incluso la voz se había convertido en la de un hombre adulto, naruto preguntó sonriendo un poco al dúo, la reacción era esperada pero siempre era divertido.

Madre e hija estaban admiradas, Hana totalmente embelesada con el hombre frente a ella, era todo lo que ella pedía, musculoso, de voz gruesa, decir que era apuesto sería insultarlo, todo en él era perfecto, simétrico y proporcionado, incluso parecía tener una aura de madurez alrededor de él.

"pero…" iba a decir Hana, pero naruto le tapó la boca con un dedo.

"como dije, no me gustan los arreglos políticos, pero si un novio es todo lo que quieres, entonces puedo aceptarlo" decía naruto cerca del rostro de Hana, pero luego se alejó de su espacio personal y dijo con mirada serena. "sin embargo no nos adelantemos, probemos si esta relación funciona, lo último que quiero es hacer sentirte obligada a algo, mientras tanto el acuerdo permanecerá en pausa, ¿eso les parece justo?" preguntó.

"bastante justo para mi" contestó tsume contenta con la resolución de naruto, ni siquiera parecía que hubiera sido un niño hace unos momentos.

"y por obvias razones deberíamos abstenernos de contarle de esto a quien sea de su clan, no queremos que alguien trate de hacer algo estúpido para impedir la posible relación" dijo naruto.

"de eso me haré cargo yo, tranquilos, mientras yo esté aquí nadie los molestara" aseguró tsume mientras veía a su hija con una sonrisa amable.

"aun así" dijo naruto mirando después a la inuzuka menor. "Hana, te juro hoy por mi vida y bienes, que nunca haré nada que amenace tu felicidad, así que, si un día sientes que te eh lastimado dímelo con toda confianza, mientras dure esta relación buscare que todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo este dedicado a ti y a tu felicidad" dijo naruto con una reverencia hacia Hana, ésta nerviosa por la declaración también se inclinó y trató de decir algo similar.

"eh, si, yo también me esforzaré por ser una buena novia, no la mejor novia, no, digo, este, bueno…" tsume tranquilizó a su hija poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Realmente la razón por la que tsume aceptó era por todos los beneficios que naruto les traería, pero el que su hija estuviera con un buen hombre también le importaba, aunque ella misma estuviera incomoda con la idea de que su hija solo fuera una más, de todos modos, esto solo era una prueba, o eso creían.

Los días pasaron, Hana y naruto pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, ella no sabía si era el real o un clon, pero parecía no haber ninguna diferencia, naruto no se separaba de ella, ni si quiera cuando salía a misiones la descuidaba. No mucho tiempo después Naruto les asigno una misión a ella y otros shinobi, aun le quedaban unos días como comandante jounin. Fue una sorpresa para ella y para el equipo en el que ella fue asignada en esa misión, que naruto pudiera estar a su nivel, e incluso más allá, un equipo ninja de la hierba había aparecido para detener su misión, la cual era asesinar a un traficante, el equipo de sonido lo tenía que proteger, ¿el cómo naruto pudo salir en esa misión?, bueno, nadie lo sabía en realidad, naruto solo apareció en una nube de humo cuando un ninja de la hierba intentó patear la espalda de Hana, no iba a provocar demasiado daño, pero naruto no iba a permitir el más mínimo rasguño, así que mandó a volar al ninja agresor, naruto aun en su forma adulta, naruto le quitaba a Hana todo lo que le estorbaba, y sorprendentemente se coordinaron muy bien juntos, parecían fluir como dos gotas de agua, Hana se sentía invencible con naruto a su lado, el quinteto era perfecto, Hana, naruto y los trillizos de Hana peleaban abrumando a los chunin de la hierba, el equipo chunin de Hana tubo más libertad para atacar con jutsus mientras Hana y naruto los dominaban con taijutsu. Sin embargo, naruto no tenía interés en el equipo chunin de la hoja, solo estaba ahí por Hana, cabe decir que el resto de la misión fue como una cita para ellos dos, o al menos así lo sintió Hana, mientras era cargada de regreso a la aldea todo el camino, incluso los trillizos de Hana habían reconocido a naruto como el alfa en el grupo, y ellos que eran sobreprotectores con Hana también estuvieron a gusto. Cabe mencionar que los chunin que los acompañaban eran del clan Aburame y dos del clan Hyuga, de la rama secundaria aparentemente, mismos que no fueron tímidos al preguntar por Hinata, naruto felizmente les hablo de ella y de cómo había estado, parecía que un peso se había aligerado en ellos, naruto no pensó que quisieran tanto a Hinata en la familia secundaria de su antiguo clan, pero en palabras de uno de los Hyuga, todos deseaban que Hinata fuera la nueva líder del clan, ella nunca los trato como servidumbre o los menosprecio en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, era ella la que se ofrecía siempre para ayudarlos, desgraciadamente eso también lo vieron como acto de debilidad, fue por eso que cuando se enteraron de su expulsión todos en la familia secundaria sintieron mucho su perdida. Naruto tocó su pulsera un poco, de ella apareció una pantalla holográfica a perfecto color, en ella se podían ver fotos de Hinata sonriendo y jugando con naruto así como con las otras chicas, incluso fotos de solo las chicas saliendo de compras o a comer algo todas juntas, en todas ellas Hinata sonreía alegremente, un Hyuga menciono que jamás la habían visto sonreír así, y le encargaron a naruto que por favor cuidara mucho de ella, eso era innecesario para naruto, él la cuidaría con su vida. Hana escuchando la conversación sonrió por ver como naruto había cambiado tanto la vida de una persona como lo era Hinata, ella misma sabia las condiciones de vida de todos los herederos de clanes en la aldea, era parte del conocimiento político que ella necesitaba como futura cabeza de clan, después de eso solo fueron Hana y naruto.

Al final Hana se enamoró perdidamente de naruto, en sus ojos era perfecto, apuesto, educado, amoroso y también muy fuerte, las conversaciones de chicos ya no fueron incomodas para ella, ahora entre ella y anko se encargaban de dejar en claro el maravilloso hombre que era naruto, y claro, cuando ella lo quería naruto se alejaba un poco para darle espacio y no hacer sentir a Hana agobiada, lo que significaba que también era atento. Por su puesto Hana también se encargó de ser lo más cariñosa posible con él, podía sentirse como una niña pequeña con su príncipe, ni siquiera recordaba que naruto solo tenía 12 años porque siempre estaba y actuaba como un adulto, está por demás decir que Hana quiso pasar al siguiente nivel con naruto.

El rubio estaba un poco incomodo, porque aún era una prueba y no quería tener relaciones con nadie más que no fuera una de sus amadas novias, pero cuando Hana le confeso que ella también quería formar parte de su familia para siempre, y con naruto no notando mentira ni una segunda intención, entonces lo hicieron, y Hana se enamoró aun más de él, había tenido sexo antes, pero solo un par de veces, y nunca había sentido nada como naruto, ¿Qué idiota no querría estar con naruto?, dulces, ropa, regalos, amor, cuidado, atención, en realidad el estar con naruto era la máxima fortuna, el regalo de kami a cualquier mujer según Hana. Naruto lo consultó con sus novias y Hana también fue informada más a detalle sobre la condición de naruto y sus novias, pero para ella no había nada malo, era algo increíble poder estar con naruto por toda la eternidad. Así que Hana también fue mordida y formó parte de la familia uzumaki, aunque eso también cambiaria pronto.

Días después Naruto llamó a todas sus chicas un día temprano en la mañana, él les dijo que ese era el día que habían necesitado tanto. Naruto les dio un servicio de spa super completo como nunca antes lo había hecho, todas quedaron como princesas entre princesas, naruto entonces las llevo al cuarto de costura y textiles dentro de la mansión y les hizo a cada una el vestido blanco más hermoso que cada una vio en su vida, que junto con las zapatillas de aparente cristal fue lo más glamuroso, hermoso y cómodo que jamás habían usado. Naruto termino de vestirlas y las llevo a un claro gigantesco del bosque junto a un lago que era parte del recito uzumaki, cuando las chicas lo vieron se maravillaron con lo increíble que se veía con todos los arreglos que naruto había hecho, ellas se sorprendieron de encontrar a sus familiares y compañeros de equipo sentados hasta enfrente de las largas filas de sillas ahí, parecía como si hubiera un lugar para cada aldeano en konoha.

Ellas entonces comprendieron que pasaba al encontrar a todos de traje. Cuando ellas voltearon, el naruto que las acompañaba desapareció en humo y cada una fue tomada del brazo por el hombre más cercana a ellas después de naruto. Ino fue tomada por su padre quien no paraba de moquear y murmurar cosas como mocosos que se roban su princesa y cosas así, Hinata fue tomada por un miembro de la rama secundaria de su clan que aparentemente fue invitado por naruto, su nombre era ko, noches atrás un clon de naruto estuvo de habitación en habitación dentro del clan Hyuga infiltrado y escaneando recuerdos de cada hombre en el clan con el camino humano de su rinnegan para hallar a alguien que no detestara a Hinata, sorpresivamente se dio cuenta de que casi todos en la rama secundaria la querían y apreciaban mucho, pero el que más la quería era ese hombre llamado ko, él fue el guardaespaldas de Hinata desde que ella era una niña pequeña, así que al día siguiente naruto lo Intercepto en un mercado y lo llevo hasta la cima del monte Hokage, le conto las cosas y le explico los detalles de los últimos días en cuando a él y Hinata, tuvo que hacerlo porque en un principio ko lo culpaba por todo lo malo que le ocurrió a Hinata, pero cuando él fue llevado al complejo uzumaki y naruto le mostro lo que le había ofrecido a Hinata ko se relajó, naruto no le conto de su kekke genkai como a los equipos de las chicas, solo le dijo todo lo que podía hacer para hacer feliz a Hinata en cuanto a habilidades como sastrería, herrería, cocina, etc. Ko acepto ser el que entregara a Hinata y así fue como estaba ahí.

El hombre que tomo a tenten fue gai, el lloraba varonilmente mientras decía lo juvenil que era el poder participar en una boda, aun más la de su alumna. Quien tomo a anko fue ibiki, anko le sonrió retadoramente e ibiki le regreso la sonrisa. Tsunade estaba aún mirando todo lo que naruto había preparado para su boda y no noto cuando asuma la tomo del brazo, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero comprendió todo cuando vio a las otras niñas con hombres también tomándolas, en especial cuando vio a ino. Shizune estaba tímida por no tener a un hombre cercano que pudiera actuar como su padre, pero cuando baki se acercó a ella son su brazo extendido ella sonrió, ella tomo el brazo de baki y también se formó en la fila. Temari iba acompañada por gaara quien la sostenía para entregarla.

Todas iban en fila hasta el altar mientras la música de bodas sonaba con alegría, clones de naruto las esperaban, iruka era quien iba a entregar a naruto a ellas, el hombre estaba llorando por el honor que él pensó había recibido. Cada una fue entregada a un naruto al momento que se rompía la fila, pero cuando la última paso todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que teuchi traía a su hija ayame quien estaba toda roja y con ropa formal pero no de bodas.

"¿viejo teuchi?" pregunto naruto confundido.

"naruto, este es el único favor que te pediré, por favor también toma a mi hija y hazla feliz, tu no lo sabes, o tal vez ya los haces, pero ella te ama y también quería estar contigo" naruto abrió los ojos con pesar y ayame bajo la vista avergonzada y triste, ella sabía que naruto no la encontraría atractiva por ningún lado, no era una ninja, no era heredera de ningún clan, ni siquiera era alguien destacada entre las mujeres de la aldea, ella no era nadie, naruto no tenía nada que hacer con ella, no había ningún uso para ella allí. Solo desde ese día ella se lo pensó mucho, intento salir con otros chicos, intentó tener citas a ciegas, intentó con chicas, pero nada le parecía igual, Naruto era en todo lo que ella pensaba cuando estaba en esas citas, ella lo hablo con su padre, y Teuchi no sabía que decirle, ¿a qué padre le gustaría saber que su hija es parte de un harem?

Teuchi visitó en múltiples ocasiones a Inoichi, para pedirle explicaciones de la vida de Ino con naruto, y al parecer Ino también estaba bastante en la casa yamanaka, y todos en el clan adoraban a Naruto, Teuchi le contó mientras ambos estaban borrachos el como su hija derrotó a dos ninja de rango s, y como ahora ella podía hacer su trabajo mucho mejor que él, aparentemente, si quitaban el hecho de que ella era una novia de varias, su vida era perfecta, y con todo el pesar del mundo, Teuchi le dijo a su hija que si quería estar con Naruto él no la detendría, pero que lo pensara bien, y así lo hizo, lo pensó y lo pensó. Pero siempre que salía era lo mismo, ella cuidando sus finanzas en el mercado de la aldea, mientras veía como las novias de Naruto se paseaban con ropas finas y lujosas comprando todo lo que querían, mientras ella se preocupaba por su figura, las novias de Naruto lucían cuerpos envidiables sin parecer estar reocupadas, si las cantidades de dango que comían era un indicio. A donde Iba esas mujeres siempre eran el tema de conversación, todo esperaban que pasaran por sus locales porque tomaran lo que tomaran, ellas solo les daban el dinero sin fijarse cuanto era, y la mayoría del tiempo dejaban como cinco veces lo que tenían que pagar en verdad. Incluso esa chica perro, ayame pensó por un momento que una extranjera había sido invitada a la aldea, una extranjera muy rica, pero no, solo era la heredera del clan Inuzuka con vestidos de seda y perros lobo con armaduras doradas, era tan injusto, así que tras pensarlo mucho, y una que otra cosa rota por berrinches, ahí estaban, tomando su decisión.

"¿es eso cierto ayame-chan?" pregunto naruto con preocupación.

Oh, ahí estaba, la mirada condescendiente de, si, entiendo que me quieras pero yo a ti no y no sé cómo decírtelo sin herirte, era tan frustrante, ahora ¿Qué podría decir ella? ¿sí?, ¿no?, ¿Qué te importa?, todo era lo mismo, la respuesta sería la misma, así que, ¿Qué más daba?

"si" dijo ayame sin dejar de ver al piso, y fue por eso que ella no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de naruto y de sus novias.

Las chicas sabían que ayame era uno de los hombros favoritos de naruto para llorar cuando era niño, ellas sabían la historia de naruto con la familia ichiraku, ayame fue de hecho la primera niña en amar a naruto, y la primera que lo ayudó también, aunque no destacaba demasiado en la aldea o entre ellas mismas, sabían que la camarera tenía aún más derecho a estar con naruto que todas ellas juntas, porque naruto las ayudó a ellas, pero ayame ayudó a naruto, así que al final felizmente la aceptaron.

Todo eso lo sabían las chicas por los recuerdos compartidos, así que ellas sonrieron cuando vieron a ayame también queriéndose unir, esto era lo que ella merecía por su gigantesco corazón casi a la par con el de naruto.

Ayame no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero ya tenía a veinte clones de naruto tomándole medidas y cargándola en un baño super rápido tapado por un montón de humo, y aún más clones de naruto hicieron en tiempo récord un vestido igualmente majestuoso y la adornaron como a una reina entre reinas, para cuando el humo se despejo ayame lucia como la mujer más fina y hermosa del mundo. Ella misma se sorprendió al verse así misma con un vestido de bodas tan hermoso y cuando vio a naruto ella no supo que decir, su boca se movía pero las palabras no salían, ella volteo con su padre y este la vio con una sonrisa y la incito a ir con naruto, ella empezó a soltar lágrimas y abrazo a su padre en un salto, teuchi se rio y disfruto el abrazo, seguidamente ayame fue con la más grande alegría hacia un naruto libre y también lo abrazo.

Quien llevo a cabo la boda fue alucard mismo, él y seras habían sido llamados por naruto para este día tan especial, Seras estaba sentada en una de las sillas de hasta el frente sonriendo.

Naruto pensó que sus chicas merecían un gran público, y todo el clan yamanaka y la mayoría de la familia secundaria del clan Hyuga estaban ahí también, parecía que ko había invitado a muchos, incluyendo a los dos chunin con los que naruto converso en aquella misión con Hana, y por su puesto, casi todo el clan inuzuka también estaba ahí, todos ellos ya habían sido notificados de como iba a proceder todo ahora, siendo un solo clan o familia, muchos de ellos tardaron un poco en aceptarlo, solo cuando naruto comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con Hana en su casa y complejo, es que el resto del clan lo comenzó a conocerlo mejor, a naruto le encantó la lección y regla más importante para los inuzuka, la lealtad, claro que todos los productos de cuidado de caninos que naruto les dio ayudo mucho a la aceptación del clan a naruto, y cuando se enteraron que naruto era el hijo del cuarto Hokage muchos de ellos estuvieron dispuestos a quitarse la vida para compensar todo el maltrato hacia el rubio, los que lastimaron a naruto se sintieron como basuras o escoria, su más sagrada regla que era la lealtad la habían manchado y escupido en ella al no proteger al hijo de su salvador, pero naruto los detuvo, les pidió que si deseaban acabar con su vida entonces lo hicieran, y marcaran una muerte para las personas que fueron, y las que serían de ahí en adelante buscarían ser mejores personas que aquellas que dejaron atrás, sus palabras conmovieron a todo el clan y aquellos hombres humillados se arrodillaron jurando eterna lealtad a naruto. Así que ahí estaban los amigos de naruto, sus padres que casualmente eran casi todos los jefes de clanes, y por su puesto, Ko, volvió al lado de Hinata y la boda se llevó a cabo.

Todos festejaron y bailaron. La luna de miel fue en el país de las aguas termales, toda la familia dejo clones para posibles asuntos, pero todos se divirtieron, eh incluso compraron un lujoso hotel en el país con la mejor vista del lugar y los baños mas exquisitos para las chicas de naruto.

Cuando regresaron, obviamente en secreto, nuevamente disfrutaron de su nuevo matrimonio, pero al día de su regreso tsunade los cito a todos en la sala. Ella les dijo que quería entrenar a cada chica con lo que sabía de ninjutsu médico, y en elementos, todas pensaron que eso estaba de más pero entonces tsunade les hizo una observación. Ella le pidió a Hinata que separara arenas de diferentes colores en sus respectivos colores solo con su chakra, ella lo hizo en cinco segundos, lo mismo que todas, entonces tsunade los saco al patio y les pidió realizar cada una un dragón del mismo elemento, luego de otro y otro. Ella confirmo lo que le había dicho naruto acerca de tener las cinco naturalezas, pero ella también noto algo, que cuando ino tensaba un musculo el polvo alrededor de ella se movía unos milímetros, ella le pidió mover una roca sin moverse, ino sorprendentemente lo hizo. Entonces tsunade encontró el enfoque que podía lanzarlos a los ninjas mas poderosos de la historia de konoha, y tal vez del mundo. Lo que no esperaba es que todas conocieran ya la manipulación pura de los elementos, sin señales de mano y solo con el poder de su energía. Esto dejó a Tsunade sin palabras, lo mismo que Temari, hana y shizune, Naruto entonces las llevó hasta la habitación de gravedad, ahí las comenzó a entrenar como con las chicas, y ellas también conocieron los secretos del clan.

Naruto entrenó a las chicas durante meses en sus elementos para dominarlos más allá del uso de chakra, todos entendieron su propósito y también trabajaron cada una, cuando terminaron su entrenamiento ellas habían sobrepasado el rango s en ninjutsu, ellas dudaban que tan siquiera se pudiera considerar ninjutsu, ellas dominaron sus elementos más allá del cien por ciento. Llego el momento al finalizar su entrenamiento en que ya no se consideraban a si mismas como super afines a sus elementos, ellas se consideraban maestras, no hacían jutsus o posiciones de manos, todo era instintivo, y cada una parecía danzar al usar los elementos, de ahí desarrollaron su taijutsu único, sin embargo, lo que más entrenaron fue el dominio de la energía, energía física, espiritual, natural, yin y yang, porque de eso dependía todo, tsunade también comenzó a entrenar, se sorprendió cuando notó que su afinidad a la energía yang ya de por sí altísima aumentó de sobremanera, y no solo eso, todas sus afinidades estaban en equilibrio, yin, yang, y las elementales, pero hasta ahí alcanzaba a comprender antes de que naruto le explicara lo del concepto de energía. En fin, la energía fue lo principal, con energía mejoraban sus músculos, hacían jutsus, distorsionaban la realidad a su antojo en genjutsus, con la energía podían hacer cualquier cosa, eso les dijo naruto y por eso se enfocaron en eso. El entrenamiento elemental era solo una rama de ello, porque incluso tsunade no sabía muchas cosas que naruto les enseño.

Todo eso se adelanta a nuestro tiempo en esta historia, volvamos a lo que pasa actualmente, porque es aquí donde las chicas empiezan a dominar sus elementos y algunas cosas pasaban en la aldea.

"entonces, ¿nada de lo que dijiste en la última reunión era cierto?" preguntó Hiruzen en su oficina, naruto había puesto sellos silenciadores que evitarían que cualquiera viera o escuchara algo dentro de ella, ni si quiera los anbu.

"si te refieres a la reunión que se hizo el día que se terminó el muro, entonces no del todo" dijo naruto y el Hokage no dijo nada, quería que naruto le siguiera explicando.

"la mayoría era verdad, la historia del sabio fue verdad, pero lo de que todos seamos transmigrantes, eso fue en lo único que mentí" dijo Naruto.

"entonces no son reencarnaciones" dijo él buscando confirmación. Naruto suspiró.

"solo yo lo soy, o bueno, lo era antes, cuando fui convertido en vampiro ese chakra, lo absorbí, por decirlo de alguna forma, lo devoré, ahora Ashura nunca más volverá a transmigrar en nadie" dijo Naruto.

"¿y todo eso que hicieron en el muro?" preguntó Hiruzen.

"el ser un vampiro, más que tomarlo como algún kekke genkai, se definiría más como ser de otra especie. Una capaz de dominar todo tipo de energía, por lo que aprender Jutsus de cualquier elemento no es un problema, tenemos tanto control que podemos dominarlos a nuestro antojo, pero eso no es lo más importante. Lo que nos hace especialmente poderosos, es nuestra capacidad de aprender, cualquier persona que escuche silbar a otra, bien podría hacerlo e igualar el tono, pero nosotros no usamos solo nuestros sentidos generales, no solo usamos la vista, el oído, el tacto u olfato, usamos todo, no sé cómo explicarlo, es como ser un sensor de todo tipo, poder sentir el chakra, poder escuchar los músculos moviéndose, sentir la energía moldeándose en las personas antes de que si quiera comiencen a hacer posiciones de manos, todo, como Tenten con la apertura de las puertas, poder imitar y mejorar cualquier cosa que notemos" dijo Naruto.

"entiendo, como la capacidad del sharingan de los uchiha, pero no solo con los ojos" dijo Hiruzen para poder comprenderlo.

"bueno, supongo que es similar" dijo Naruto. El Hokage se quedó pensando un poco más, y al final suspiró.

"¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿no confiabas en mí?" preguntó el Hokage, naruto bajo la mirada, y contestó.

"ese primer día, yo aún estaba procesándolo todo, no sabía que responderte, así que te dije que fue por el kyubii, luego de eso, no lo sé, no me pareció importante" dijo aun mirando al suelo.

"pero ¿cómo que no era importante? Naruto-kun, esta era la noticia más importante de todas, era información crucial para…"

"¿para qué?" interrumpió naruto. "¿para la guerra? ¿crees que solo serviría como una super arma que puedas utilizar?" cuestiono Naruto. "los humanos son una especie autodestructiva, y codiciosa por naturaleza, solo piensan en ellos mismos, sin importarles si eso afecta a más humanos o no" Naruto alzó la cabeza lentamente con mirada solemne, se encontraba sentado en el escritorio del Hokage mirando a la puerta, él se volteó un poco para verlo a los ojos. "viejo, cuando tu mueras, yo seguiré aquí" esto desconcertó al Hokage. "cuando esta aldea desaparezca, yo seguiré aquí" continuó. "cuando el sistema shinobi se desvanezca, aquí estaré toda vía"

"¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun?" el Hokage también miraba solemnemente al rubio, se estaba abriendo, no le diría algo que lo molestara intencionalmente, pero él necesitaba entender.

"en verdad me desagrada esta aldea" dijo con voz neutra. "¿pero quieres saber por qué aún no la destruyo?" preguntó Naruto, el Hokage asintió. "para mí, aunque esta aldea sea conquistada, se expanda por todo el mundo, o simplemente un desastre natural la destruya, para mi será lo mismo si eso ocurre en mil años o mañana, soy inmortal, no tengo necesidad de hacer nada, el tiempo se encargara" dijo Naruto, el Hokage comprendió un poco lo que quería decir.

"no me interesa ser un shinobi, ni salir a misiones, ni ser tu ayudante, ni ser comandante jounin, ni nada de eso" dijo Naruto.

"pero lo has estado haciendo muy bien, el consejo aprobó el que lo fueras durante los próximos años al ver lo bien que te desempeñaste en este último mes, ¿eso no te alegra?" preguntó el Hokage esperanzado.

"cómo te digo, todo eso no me interesa, lo hice y lo hago solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, bueno, si tengo, pero lo estoy haciendo de todas formas. Me eh desempeñado bien porque tengo experiencia y sabiduría de millones de personas antes de ti, todo esto es un juego de niños para mí, de hecho eso es, un juego, como cuidar de una granja de hormigas, nada realmente importante, solo pasar el rato" dijo Naruto, y ahora el Hokage comprendió muy bien las palabras de Naruto, sus palabras podrían tomarse como un insulto, algo en extremo desafiante o burlón, pero su expresión no decía eso, decía la verdad, Hiruzen no podía imaginar cuan poderoso era naruto para hablar así, como si nada en el mundo le afectara.

"¿entonces por qué no nos ayudas a mantener segura la aldea por el momento, como un disuasor de guerras, justo como tu padre" dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa, pero se fue cuando Naruto lo miró.

"humanos tontos, siempre buscando demostrar su superioridad, dicen protegerse y crean conflictos en nombre de eso, ambiciosos, con hambre de poder, eh visto a reyes y gobernantes morir por sus ambiciones, y siempre fue la misma historia, tanto que ni siquiera es divertido, más parece una ley natural, que los arrogantes mueran de maneras vergonzosas. No seré un arma para ti o esta aldea, no me interesa matar personas, podría destruirlos a todos y terminar con todos los conflictos para siempre, destruir este planeta y buscar otro para vivir, ¿eso te gustaría? ¿me convertiría en el villano no es así? Buscando destruirlos a todos, pero eso tampoco me interesa, La única razón por la que sigo siendo shinobi es para evitarme problemas, para evitar dañar a las personas que se quieran meter conmigo si me convierto en civil, soy paciente, pero no demasiado, si me fastidian lo suficiente podría solo destruir la aldea y ya" dijo Naruto decepcionado del viejo, y de la humanidad en general.

El Hokage pasmado por las palabras tan brutales de Naruto se la pensó dos veces antes de decir nada, él quería sorprender a Naruto y esperaba que él preguntara por su padre, habiendo visto y escuchado lo que Tsunade le había contado, pero él ya sabía todo, y estaba claro que Naruto no tenía ninguna lealtad a Konoha, ni a él, y que si los idiotas aldeanos o miembros del consejo lo provocaban lo suficiente podría matarlos a todos en consecuencia, suspirando y con las manos entrelazadas solo le dio una inhalación a su pipa.

"ya veo" el Hokage miro contemplativo a Naruto. "dime Naruto-kun, ¿qué harías si varias de las grandes aldeas shinobi se alían y se organizan para atacar Konoha todas a la vez?" preguntó Hiruzen.

"¿quieres decir como a mi clan?" preguntó Naruto con una ceja alzada. El Hokage suavizó su mirada y asintió. "los disuadiría de intentarlo" respondió.

"¿cómo harías eso?" preguntó Hiruzen, si Naruto hablaba de no matar personas, él quería saber cómo se las arreglaría sin hacerlo en esa situación.

"los asustaría hasta que regresaran con la cola entre las patas" dijo Naruto, realmente dejaría que la destruyeran, pero en este caso hipotético, meh.

"ahora que lo pienso, te hice comandante jounin, pero ni si quiera sé de qué eres capaz, ven vamos, te haré una prueba por mí mismo, y dependiendo de tu desempeño puede que te mande de vuelta a la academia" dijo Hiruzen caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo por ella mientras reía de su propia broma.

"alguien tiene prisa por morirse" pensó Naruto suspirando, y salió tras el Hokage.

Naruto caminaba junto al Hokage por la aldea mientras todos los saludaban, sin embargo, no le daban miradas de odio a Naruto, ya no, el rubio notó como ahora las personas lo veían… con duda, como si debatieran si el rubio era real o no, o como si debatieran consigo mismos algo acerca de él.

Caminaron hasta un campo de entrenamiento que Naruto no había visto, dos anbu los seguían a unos metros caminando y vigilando.

"oigan, ¿no es ese Naruto?" dijo Gai a sus compañeros jounin.

"¿mmm?" dijo un jounin con una aguja senbon en la boca.

"¿a dónde irá con el Hokage?" se preguntó Asuma en voz alta.

"bueno, con ellos va mi novia, igual y podemos cough" respondió un jounin enfermo.

Los jounin se encontraban terminando se comida de barbacoa, y al salir vieron al Hokage caminando junto a Naruto con dos anbu detrás.

"oigan, Hokage-sama" gritó Gai acercándose a los cuatro, los anbu se cerraron el paso tranquilamente.

"¿mm? ¿qué sucede Gai-kun?" preguntó el viejo.

"¿A dónde se dirigen?" preguntó sonriendo el cejón.

"voy a hacerle a naruto una prueba para determinar qué tan fuerte es" contestó el viejo.

"oh eso suena interesante, ¿podemos ir con ustedes?" preguntó el jounin con la senbon, no se caía, aunque hablara por alguna razón.

"¿terminaron sus asignaciones?" preguntó naruto.

"listas, entregadas y archivadas" contestó el jounin, los demás asintieron también.

"bueno, si es así no veo por qué no, déjenlos pasar" dijo Naruto y luego ordenó a los anbu, pero solo uno bajo la mano, el otro se encontraba dudoso.

"ya oíste a tu comandante" dijo el Hokage y el otro anbu también la bajó.

El grupo se dirigió hacia un campo de entrenamiento sobre la montaña Hokage, un poco alejado de la aldea, o lo estaba antes de que esta se extendiera, ahora estaba casi pegado a la muralla, era para los entrenamientos más rigurosos del mismo Hokage, privado para él, pero lo utilizarían hoy.

"y yo aquí pensando que sería algo con un poco más de lujo, no sé, por lo menos esperaba un almacén para guardar armas y equipo, pero parece que es solo un terreno extendido igual que los otros" dijo naruto dando a conocer sus primeras impresiones.

"no sería mala idea" dijo el Hokage pensándolo un poco.

"bueno, cada campo de entrenamiento debería tener al menos uno, por comodidad" dijo el rubio, los jounin estaban de acuerdo con eso, él no sabía lo molesto que era llevar todo el equipo cada día para entrenar a los genin. "y bien, ¿cómo me probaras? ¿vas a pelear contra mi?" preguntó Naruto sin emoción.

"jeje, no aun, primero te enfrentaras a mis anbu" dijo mirando a Neko y Tori (ave). Los anbu asintieron al Hokage, se acercaron a Naruto, solo Neko se sentía nerviosa, aunque no lo dejara notar, Tori por otro lado solo estaba en guardia.

"como quieras, ¿y qué tengo que hacer? ¿desmayarlos? ¿matarlos? ¿Pintarles sus máscaras sin que se den cuenta? Porque lo acabo de hacer" dijo Naruto poniéndole su tapita a un plumón.

"¿qué? ¿Cuándo?" se preguntaron los anbu viéndose entre sí, ambos tenían bigotes y dibujos en sus máscaras.

"pprff, jajaja" se rió Naruto.

"espero que no sea permanente" pensó el Hokage. "solo tienes que aguantar la pelea por cinco minutos, ambos son jounin y de mis anbu más fuertes, estoy seguro que supondrán un reto para ti" dijo el Hokage riendo.

"si tú lo dices" contestó Naruto aburrido.

"si no hubiera visto lo que vio en esa ocasión Neko sentiría que se burlaban de ella, pero ahora sabía que Naruto no decía las palabas solo porque sí.

"bien, comiencen" dijo el Hokage.

"¿quieres ir primero?" preguntó tori a Neko.

"yo creo que deberíamos atacar entre los dos" respondió Neko.

"bromeas ¿cierto?, esto se terminará rápido, pero si no quieres entonces iré yo primero" Tori dio un paso al frente. "ya verás" le dijo a Neko.

Naruto miró al anbu, el viento hacia mover el pasto del campo, ambos solo se miraban.

"es para hoy" dijo Naruto aburrido para que el anbu se diera prisa. Pero parecía que no le gustó.

**(nota: se recomienda leer lo siguiente escuchando el tema del equipo korea de KOf 2002 : watch?v=aregCPmcwK4&t=935s**

**Para más placer XD … Fin de nota)**

El anbu corrió hacia Naruto mientras hacia señales de mano, tigre, perro, rata.

"estilo de fuego, doble cuchilla de fuego"

El anbu sacó dos kunai simultáneamente de cada compartimiento en cada pierna, y atrapándolos en el aire los balanceó hacia arriba como si cortara el aire, los kunai se incendiaron en llamas y dos medias lunas cruzadas salieron disparadas en dirección a Naruto.

Naruto se puso en guardia y con su puño extinguió las cuchillas golpeándolas en el centro, pero era solo una distracción, el anbu ya se encontraba sobre Naruto con tres shuriken en cada mano listas para clavarlas en Naruto mientras lo miraba de cabeza, el anbu las arrojó, estaba a menos de un metro, estuvieron a milímetros del rubio… y desapareció.

"¿qué?" exclamo el anbu.

Naruto apareció sobre él casi a la misma altura, Naruto iba a golpear su pecho con un puño en llamas, el anbu parecía que veía todo en cámara lenta, miró a Naruto, y Naruto lo golpeó. Pero el anbu explotó en humo apareciendo alejado del lugar, el árbol que naruto golpeo fue lanzado a la distancia mientras fuego se mostraba en él. Mientras Naruto caía el anbu trazó sellos de manos.

"shuriken kagebunshin no jutsu" dijo lanzando diez shuriken las cuales se convirtieron en cien, todas dirigidas para que Naruto no pudiera escapar.

Naruto inflo los cachetes.

"fuuton: Rankudan" dijo y una gran bala de Aire salió disparada contra el anbu, la misma disperso las shuriken, el anbu saltó para esquivar.

Naruto lo siguió arrojando más balas de aire, y el anbu esquivándolas todas con saltos hizo que Naruto mandara varias al mismo tiempo, el anbu casi es golpeado por una, y al esquivarla la bala siguió derecho destruyendo un árbol en el proceso.

"no lo hace mal" dijo el jounin con la senbon en la boca mientras se recargaba en Asuma y reía.

Asuma y Gai estaban muy serios por alguna razón, Gai serio fue intrigante.

"lo hace bien" dijo el enfermizo jounin.

"no puedo dejar que me golpee con esas balas" pensó el anbu. Naruto comenzó a sacar pequeños rayos de sus pies y pantorrillas. "¿y ahora qué?" pensó el anbu.

Naruto saltó hacia él, en un momento lo tuvo en su cara, sorprendido esquivó doblando casi toda su espalda para esquivar la doble patada con rayos que naruto hizo. El rubio aterrizó en un árbol, pero así como lo toco así lo dejo de un salto, el anbu volvió a esquivar de un salto, con sorpresa vio como una pared de tierra salió del suelo solo para que naruto pudiera saltar en ella hasta su posición.

"estilo de fuego; jutsu bola de fuego" dijo el anbu mandando un torrente de llamas al rubio, pero sus pies electrificados giraban como un taladro y atravesó la bola de fuego, sin más opciones Tori se protegió con los brazos, sintió ese golpe como una gran roca, pero no terminó ahí, tras romper su defensa con la doble patada el rubio dio una voltereta y con una patada giratoria mandó al anbu al suelo estrellándose contra él. La resistencia ayudo mucho al anbu, porque justo al rebotar contra el suelo Naruto salió disparado a él con una bola de fuego delante de él, Tori saltó y la bola de fuego calcino todo en el lugar, pero no fue más que una distracción.

"¿Dónde está?" pensaba frenéticamente el anbu.

Naruto giraba detrás de él listo para partirlo diagonalmente mientras él no se daba cuenta.

"lo va a matar" dijo Asuma dando un paso al frente y tenso.

¡Crash!

Se escucho.

Tori saltó del lugar al escuchar el sonido detrás de él.

"al fin te unes ¿eh?" dijo Naruto.

"solo cuidaba a mi compañero Naruto-sama" dijo Neko deteniendo la espada de naruto con la suya propia.

Naruto y Neko se separaron de un salto, Neko llegó hasta donde estaba Tori.

"¿ahora si me vas a escuchar?" reclamo Neko a Tori.

"lo siento, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte" dijo Tori.

"es el comandante jounin por algo idiota" dijo Neko molesta. "como sea, táctica 15" dijo y Tori asintió.

"¿mmm?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, comenzaba a ser entretenido.

Los anbu aparecieron en lados opuestos a dos metros de Naruto, ambos con sus chokuto listas para cortarlo, Naruto los vio a ambos dirigirse hacia él, electricidad brotó en su mano, los anbu estaban a centímetros de él, naruto salto girándose de lado esquivando los chokuto en el aire y tomando la cabeza de Tori quien salió por debajo de la tierra con su chokuto en la mano intentando apuñalar a naruto verticalmente. Naruto aun girando en el aire sacó a Tori, y con ambas piernas extendidas a lados contrarios pateo a Neko junto al clon de Tori.

"bastardo" Tori aprovechando la cercanía de Naruto intento rebanarlo, pero naruto uso la electricidad de su mano para canalizarla a través del anbu, Tori soltó su espada al no poder controlar espasmos que Naruto le genero con la electricidad.

El rubio atrapó un kunai dirigido a su cabeza mientras dejaba caer a Tori, el vio a Neko con la mano extendida.

"por favor" dijo Naruto sonriendo a Neko

¡PUM!

El kunai explotó, Neko se apresuró para atacar mientras estaba distraído, mando más kunai explosivos hacia donde estaba Naruto, todos explotaron creando una nube de humo.

"te tengo" dijo Neko clavando su espada en Naruto.

"lo atravesó" exclamo Gai con los puños cerrados.

Neko sintió un escalofrío cuando vio a Naruto sonreírle retadoramente, ella soltó su espada y saltó lo más lejos que pudo.

"¡BOOOM!"

Naruto Explotó, era un clon explosivo, Naruto apareció del fondo de la tierra justo cuando Neko iba a aterrizar, pero en lugar de atraparla solo atrapo el humo de ella al usar el shunsin, Neko lo envistió por detrás con su chokuto nuevamente en su mano, Naruto la bloqueo con su propia katana, una lucha frenética se dio entre ellos, las espadas chocaban sin parar intentando cortarse entre sí, Neko giró por debajo sosteniendo la espada entre sus pies y luego se giró hacia arriba para cortarlo por la mitad, naruto atrapó la espada con sus dedos y la giró arrebatándosela a Neko, el rubio la arrojo lejos de ellos, Neko sin inmutarse saltó para rebanar a Naruto con una nueva espada que apareció con una nube de humo.

"¿creíste que eras el único que sabía usar sellos de almacenamiento?" dijo ella comenzando de nuevo un feroz duelo con Naruto, este sonrió complacido, todo su cuerpo pesaba como el demonio, todo el tiempo desde que inició el combate había mandado más y más chakra a sus sellos de gravedad para hacerlo más interesante, pero era genial como se acostumbraba gracias a la ayuda de los anbu al pelar con él y obligarlo a seguir.

"ninpou: bosque de espadas" dijo Neko haciendo sellos de manos y haciendo aparecer rocas tan delgadas y afiladas como sus propias espadas.

Naruto saltó para evitarlo, pero Neko sintiendo la adrenalina de la batalla uso su chakra para saltar entre sus creaciones sin lastimarse, y atrapando a Naruto en un combate mortal mientras él veía cómo ella se paraba sobre las rocas, y copiando la técnica él también aterrizó en ellas, el duelo continuó sobre las espadas.

"arte ninja, tornado de hojas" gritó Neko haciendo aparecer diez espadas más con cadenas que las sujetaban a ella, y comenzando a girar hizo que las espadas giraran con ella haciendo que naruto retrocediera ante la danza mortal, yugao en un paso continuo de ballet giraba y giraba con las espadas acercándose a Naruto sin que pudiera usar la suya para detenerla, porque las espadas estaban a diferentes alturas.

Naruto parecía estar acorralado entre el tornado mortal y las rocas filosas, con su espada frente a él se intentaba proteger de Neko, y en un acto inesperado él se lanzó hacia ella, las cuchillas lo atravesaron, pero no lo cortaron.

"¿Qué demo…?"

Naruto no pudo golpear a yugao porque esta saltó para evitarlo.

"¿cómo lo hizo?" se preguntaba ella mientras continuaba saltando para evitar las balas de aire que Naruto le lanzaba.

Naruto extendió los brazos hacia los lados y electricidad azul los envolvió, junto las manos y las separo formando un arco que sostuvo con una sola mano, con la otra extendió en arco formando una flecha de rayos que sonaba y se sentía muy poderosa, la ropa de naruto ondeaba salvaje por la electricidad y el viento que creaba el arco de electricidad inestable.

"wow" dijo Asuma.

"flecha del relámpago" susurro naruto.

La flecha fue lanzada, de milagro yugao la esquivo, pero no quedó ahí, la flecha salió de la tierra estruendosamente, y con movimientos rígidos en ziczac persiguió a Neko, ella como pudo la esquivaba, pero cada vez era más difícil seguirle el ritmo.

"¡AAAH!" gritó yugao saltando por su vida. Naruto parecía controlarla desde donde estaba con electricidad en su mano.

La flecha nuevamente se dirigía a yugao, pero Asuma la dividió en dos haciendo que las mitades se fueran a sitios diferentes.

¡BOOOOM!

Se escucho, cráteres bastante grandes estaban donde aterrizaron, Asuma aun sostenía sus cuchillas de viento, Hayate el jounin enfermo se puso frente a los dos con su espada apuntando a Naruto.

"ya veo se quieren unir" dijo Naruto sonriendo de lado.

El rubio no parecía estar nada cansado, su ropa hondeaba con el viento, ni una gota de sudor, ni difícil respiración, nada. Yugao se puso de pie respirando con dificultad por estar esquivando como loca.

"gracias por eso" dijo a Asuma, el Barbón asintió.

"increíble, solo por haber sido convertido en vampiro alcanzó este nivel, nunca lo vi entrenar, nunca lo vi esforzarse con Kakashi, es increíble" pensaba el Hokage viendo con atención toda la pelea.

"es verdad, maneja los elementos a su antojo, si no fuera por lo que me dijo Tenten diría que es un prodigio, pero creo que esa palabra no aplica para él, más bien, es su naturaleza ser tan bueno en todo" Gai apretó su puño un poco. "es frustrante en cierto modo" el sonrió. "pero ni modo, así son las cosas"

"bien, ¿segundo round?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo a los jounin.

"puedes apostarlo" Hayate corrió hacia naruto con su espada extendida, naruto ladeo el cuello para esquivar una estocada, tomó el brazo de hayate y giró para darle un codazo en la cara, pero de reojo vio a Asuma y yugao correr hacia él en diferentes direcciones, Naruto tomo por el cuello a Hayate y lo jalo hacia adelante barriendo sus piernas también para tirarlo, Naruto recibió el doble ataque de Neko y Asuma, Neko portaba ahora dos espadas al igual que Asuma portaba una cuchilla en cada mano, Neko atacaba el torso y las piernas mientras Asuma se concentraba en pecho y cabeza, Naruto esquivaba magistralmente, con una espada bloqueaba a Neko y con la que le había quitado a hayate resistía a Asuma, era complicado porque Neko mantenía su distancia mientras Asuma se mantenía cerca constantemente, se aseguraban de que uno siempre estuviera en la espalda de Naruto, pero ni así lograron que Naruto retrocediera, los ojos de Naruto se movían de derecha a izquierda tan rápido que si alguien lo viera moverse en cámara lenta aun así lograrían ver sus ojos moviéndose frenética pero calmadamente hacia todos lados.

Hayate se levantó y se alejó de la batalla mientras hacía señales de mano.

"estilo de agua: jutsu cuchilla de agua" dijo Hayate escupiendo un látigo de agua que se convertía en una punta de cuchillo al final, era como tener una espada flexible.

"¿no conocen algún jutsu que no tenga que ver con espadas?" se quejó naruto.

"¿Qué tal este?" Asuma hizo sellos de mano a gran velocidad. "fuuton: shinkuu Rempa" Grito Asuma.

El barbón inhaló fuerte y después mando a gran presión una corriente de aire que devastó todo el campo de entrenamiento a su paso, era enorme, Yugao saltó lejos después de entretener a Naruto lo suficiente.

"no, también tiene que ver con cuchillas" dijo Naruto. Un muro de tierra se alzó, pero el ataque de viento lo atravesó como mantequilla. "oh"

Naruto fue golpeado por el ataque, todo su cuerpo fue arrastrado por la tierra como si un meteorito lo golpeara, cuando llegó al bosque siguió destruyendo todo a su paso, incluso los arboles salían volando tras la fuerza del jutsu.

Asuma cayó junto a hayate.

"Eso lo mantendrá fuera de combate unas semanas" dijo Asuma sonriendo, ¿no que muy perfecto?, ¿Quién es el débil ahora eh?

"lo dudo" se escuchó detrás de Asuma.

Todos voltearon de inmediato, los tres sintieron como si sus corazones dejaran de latir por un segundo. Detrás de ellos estaba Naruto sin ningún rasguño, el único indicio de que fue golpeado fue su cabello con hojas y polvo en él, pero ni si quiera su ropa estaba dañada.

"impo…" Asuma no pudo terminar esa palabra, un golpe en su rostro lo mando a volar de la misma manera que naruto, solo que sin tanta destrucción.

Hayate se apresuró a atacar con su espada y un poco descansado, Naruto simplemente se dejó golpear.

"hierro" dijo para sí, pero aun haciendo que todos lo escucharan. La espada de hayate se rompió cuando chocó con su brazo. "sonido" yugao también lo iba a apuñalar, pero Naruto desapareció y reapareció al lado de hayate.

"¿Qué rayos?"

Naruto Mando a volar a hayate junto a Asuma, yugao lo quería atacar, pero el rubio desaparecía y aparecía por todos lados, Neko no sabía si era un shunsin, o el hiraishin del yondaime, o si solo era velocidad pura, pero la peli purpura comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando comenzó a ver copias residuales de Naruto por todos lados, ella apuntaba su espada en todas direcciones, se giró para bloquear un ataque de Naruto con su propia espada, pero al instante ya tenía otro por encima del hombro, ella esquivo llevándose un leve corte, y así continuo atacando una tras otra cortada a yugao, Naruto no le daba ni un momento de descanso, hasta que ella se hartó.

"estilo de tierra: jutsu marea de tierra" gritó Neko golpeando la tierra con sus palmas y creando olas de tierra que se alzaron y se extendieron como si fueran de agua, olas de dos metros de alto hicieron que Naruto se detuviera y se parara firme en un solo lugar.

"¡entrada dinámica!" gritó Gai pateando a Naruto justo cuando se detuvo, el rubio voló unos metros deteniéndose mientras arrastraba los pies.

"estilo de agua: jutsu balas de agua" gritó Genma arrojando grandes bolas de agua a alta presión hacia naruto para contenerlo un poco.

"¿puedes seguir asuma?" preguntó hayate.

"si, ese niño no me va a humillar así" dijo el barbón sosteniendo su rostro, le dolía como el infierno pero podía seguir, hayate estaba peor, su respiración era demasiado forzada.

"bien, creo que va siendo hora de terminar con esto" dijo Naruto.

El rubio puso sus manos en el sello de la serpiente, y viendo a todos los presentes sonrió con superioridad, todos tuvieron un mal presentimiento, Naruto se veía muy confiado, Genma se había detenido, todos estaban expectantes, solo Hiruzen y Asuma abrieron los ojos con claridad, ellos sabían qué era eso, Hiruzen lo había visto en su predecesor, y Asuma en su alumna.

"todos, ¡aléjense rápido!" gritó Asuma saltando hacia atrás, los demás lo siguieron por precaución, no entendían que ocurría, no hasta que escucharon.

"_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan_"

El suelo se comenzó a partir, la tierra se comenzó a alzar, y todos contemplaron con espanto como desde la posición de Naruto hasta la de ellos salían gigantescas ramas de árboles que se dirigían hasta ellos para aplastarlos.

"kuchiyose no jutsu" se oyó gritar.

"estamos perdidos" dijo Yugao viendo el gigantesco bosque acercarse a ellos y tapando la luz del sol.

"a un lado" grito Hiruzen.

Un bastón gigante de color negro se movió de un lado a otro para cortar las ramas que Naruto estaba creando.

"padre" gritó asuma aun adolorido.

"retírense, esto ya ha superado su nivel" dijo el Hokage y los jounin asintieron.

Un torrente de fuego se vio venir desde el fondo del bosque, Hiruzen bloqueo un golpe de naruto con su bastón, a pesar de la dureza del bastón aun así el Hokage se deslizó un poco hacia atrás.

"¿te unes al juego?" dijo Naruto dándole una patada al bastón.

Hiruzen fue empujado unos metros, el Hokage lanzo su bastón al aire.

"estilo de fuego: bomba dragón de fuego" dijo para escupir potentes bolas de fuego que destruían todo a su paso.

Naruto saltó sonriendo, parece que el viejo también pelearía.

"ten cuidado viejo, si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte, Katon: Gokamekyaku"

Un mar de llamas arrasó el lugar donde Hiruzen estaba.

"no, ¡Hokage-sama!" gritó hayate, pero el Hokage apareció sobre todos ellos, extendió su bastón como si fuera a batear, y lo bajo como si una espada gigante fuera, el bastón se alargó destruyendo la rama donde naruto estaba parado. Naruto saltó y llegó hasta la altura del Hokage.

"¿quieres que te dé tiempo para calentar viejo? yo ya me estiré, pero tus huesos son frágiles, no queremos que te rompas por accidente" dijo Naruto riéndose.

"ja, no soy tan viejo como crees hijo, aun puedo enseñarte unas cuantas cosas" dijo el Hokage también sonriendo.

Ambos aterrizaron en ramas opuestas, el Hokage balanceaba su bastón por su cintura para equilibrarse perfectamente y ponerse en posición de combate.

"entonces, que sea interesante" dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en posición también.

Naruto decidió dar el primer golpe "sonido" susurro, el Hokage vio como naruto se volvía borroso y aparecía en otra rama alejada a su derecha, luego a la izquierda, derecha izquierda mientras se acercaba más.

"¿eh?"

El Hokage saltó, Naruto apareció por debajo destruyendo la rama en la que se paraba, el Hokage soltó el bastón y este se convirtió en un mono más alto que Hiruzen.

"Enma, vamos" dijo Hiruzen y el mono ni preguntó.

Ambos corrieron hasta naruto para enfrentarse en un duelo de taijutsu.

"dos contra uno, eso no es muy justo" dijo Enma.

"creme, aun con esto comienzo a sentir que somos nosotros quienes estamos en desventaja" dijo Hiruzen.

"¿y quién es este niño sarutobi?" pregunto Enma dando un golpe a la cabeza de Naruto, mismo que esquivo ladeándola y balanceándose para patear sus cabezas.

"es un chiquillo que necesita que alguien lo ponga en su lugar" dijo Hiruzen riéndose.

"oh, me alagas" dijo Naruto viendo los movimientos de Enma, eran interesantes.

Enma se sorprendió cuando sintió como Naruto gradualmente se acostumbraba a su taijutsu, y no solo eso, también le extrañó que el niño pudiera copiar sus movimientos a la perfección y que comenzara a usarlos contra él.

Golpe y patada, ambos fueron bloqueados por Naruto con sus brazos, ambos simios se agacharon cuando sintieron el peligro acercarse, Naruto se giró rápidamente alargando su cabello y convirtiéndolo en una afilada cuchilla, luego de eso el rubio salto inflando las mejillas.

"estilo de hierro, satetsu shigure" dijo Naruto, diminutas balas de hierro fueron expulsadas a gran velocidad destruyendo todo a su paso, Hiruzen entendió que no las debía tocar y las evito por un buen rato junto a Enma.

"¿esa es la famosa arena de hierro del tercer kazekage?" preguntó Hiruzen.

"si, cortesía de Ino" dijo Naruto. "estilo de agua, jutsu gran dragón de agua" dijo naruto haciendo que se formara un enorme dragón de agua, las ramas a su alrededor se secaron dando a entender que de ahí había tomado el agua.

"estilo de tierra: jutsu gran dragón de tierra" dijo Hiruzen levantando un gigantesco dragón desde el suelo y haciéndolo chocar con el dragón de agua de Naruto.

"JAJAJA viejo, eres el mejor" dijo Naruto cayendo sobre Enma y pateándolo para alejarlo de Hiruzen mientras él mismo se metía en otro duelo de teijutsu feroz y potente.

"increíble, está igualando el nivel del Hokage" dijo Genma mirando el enfrentamiento desde el suelo.

"yo diría que incluso lo supera un poco" dijo Hayate también sin poder dejar de ver el duelo.

"¿esas mocosas también son así de fuertes?" se preguntaba Yugao.

"estilo de tierra: refuerzo de roca" dijo Hiruzen haciendo señales con las manos mientras se defendía con los pies.

Hiruzen dio un giro hacia atrás en su propio eje dando un revés a Naruto que lo mando como una bala hacia el suelo rompiendo ramas en el proceso, un cráter se formó en donde aterrizó.

"wow que si pega" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

El rubio se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo, entonces liberó uno se sus sellos de restricción, esto sería interesante después de todo.

"¿eso es todo?, creo que tendré que regresarte a la academia después de todo" dijo Hiruzen sonriendo, debía admitirlo, esto también era divertido para él, tenía años que no se desataba así.

Un pulso de chakra se sintió desde Naruto, los jounin a metros de él lo sintieron también, era aterrador.

"tranquilo viejo, apenas estoy calentando" dijo para luego saltar girándose. En un segundo ya estaba frente al Hokage listo para dar una patada voladora, pero el Hokage la bloqueó con su bastón, aunque sintió la patada más pesada que antes.

"¿Qué hiciste? Eso fue más poderoso que antes" preguntó Hiruzen.

"tengo varios sellos de restricción, nada especial, solo retire unos pocos" contestó regresando a la batalla.

"unos pocos ¿eh?" pensó el Hokage, su revestimiento de roca ahora no era rival para la fuerza de naruto.

"hachimon tonko, segunda puerta ¡abierta!" gritó el Hokage, y ahora podía seguir sino superar a Naruto.

Naruto golpeaba al Hokage tan fuerte que ondas de poder podían oírse y sentirse, lo mismo por parte del Hokage.

"esto ya no es un simple entrenamiento, está más allá de ello" dijo Asuma viendo el feroz duelo entre su padre y el niño.

"quien sabe, puede que para ellos lo sea" dijo Genma con la boca tan abierta que su senbon se le cayó"

"estilo de rayo: trampa de cuatro pilares" dijo Hiruzen al ver lo rápido que naruto se acostumbró a su fuerza, del suelo salieron cuatro rocas gigantes alrededor de naruto, y antes de que él pudiera saltar para escapar esas rocas comenzaron a liberar rayos de electricidad suficiente como para abastecer a la aldea por una semana.

Naruto se vio paralizado, el Hokage aprovecho esto para darle múltiples golpes con su bastón mientras lo alargaba y lo contraía una y otra vez, aplastando a naruto en el piso numerosas veces. El rubio por su parte resistió todo, y mientras el Hokage lo acribillaba con el mono convertido en bastón, bueno, él se hartó.

"AAAAAHRG" gritó Naruto.

Como si de un jutsu fuuton se tratara, el grito de naruto creo una honda de poder tan masivo que los gigantescos pilares salieron volando hechos pedacitos, al igual que Hiruzen se elevó más.

"mi turno" dijo Naruto sonriendo, eso no le gustó para nada al Hokage. "Kurama" dijo Naruto en su mente.

"creí que nunca me lo pedirías" dijo el zorro.

Un aura roja cubrió a Naruto por completo y nueve colas aparecieron detrás de él, hondeándose con poder.

"ese es…" se dijo a si mismo Hiruzen.

Naruto comenzó a cargar energía roja y azul en una masa negra, el Hokage se apresuró a detenerlo pero.

"bijuudama" el rubio lanzo la esfera, el Hokage solo la esquivó de milagro, el poder de las puertas se había ido y ahora estaba muy cansado.

"¡BOOOOOOOM!" la esfera estalló estruendosamente alarmando a toda la aldea, una explosión gigante ocurrió en el cielo.

El Hokage aterrizó sin muchas energías y respirando con dificultad se arrodillo un poco, Naruto lo dirigió a otro enfrentamiento de taijutsu, pero el Hokage no lo pudo seguir, quedo muy golpeado, bastante débil incluso para bloquear los golpes de naruto, y si a eso le agregas las otras nueve extremidades nuevas, no era bueno para el Hokage.

Hiruzen estaba siendo castigado como no lo había sido desde que entrenó con el segundo Hokage, Naruto le hacia llover golpes y patadas que apenas y podía evadir, Enma intento ayudar convirtiéndose en mono de nuevo, pero aunque los dos fueran con todo hacia Naruto este los superaba, Hiruzen se enfrentaba a naruto de frente mientras Emna lidiaba con las colas que también los golpeaban fuertemente.

Naruto con chakra en su mano mando a volar a Hiruzen, pero antes de qué el chocara con lo que sea Naruto apareció detrás de él para mandarlo en otra dirección, lo hizo repetidas veces mientras Enma trataba de seguirlos, pero para el mono solo parecía que naruto se teletransportaba mientras mandaba a Hiruzen a volar dos veces por segundo.

"ahí" dijo Enma y convirtiéndose en bastón se alargó hasta donde calculo que naruto iba a aparecer, pero el rubio girándose logro pararse en el bastón, pero al hacerlo unas manos peludas salieron para atraparlo y llevarlo como un torpedo hacia el suelo. Hiruzen chocó contra una rama que destruyó, aterrizó en el piso con un gran cráter debajo de él.

Con mucho esfuerzo intentó pararse, vio como Enma era ahora quien recibía el castigo de Naruto, e inmediatamente se puso a hacer sellos de manos, perro, serpiente, jabalí, rata, ave. Hiruzen se apresuro hasta naruto liberando a su invocación mientras lo atrapaba en otro duelo de taijutsu.

"eres lento viejo" dijo Naruto riendo.

El rubio no hacía ningún esfuerzo esquivando sus golpes, ni si quiera intentaba bloquearlos, simplemente no podía tocarlo.

"katon: gokakyu no jutsu" dijo Enma, Naruto recibió el ataque sin problemas gracias a su capa de chakra rojiza, pero esto lo aprovecho el Hokage metiéndose en las llamas, acto que incluso a Naruto lo sorprendió.

"sello de supresión" dijo el hokage colocando una mano en naruto. "¿qué?"

"mala elección" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

En lugar de hacer que el sello funcionara, kanji comenzaron a subir por el brazo de Hiruzen, eran sellos drenadores de chakra, una contramedida contra quien quisiera ponerle cualquier tipo de sello sin su permiso.

Hiruzen cayó en una rama mientras Enma caía junto a él interponiéndose entre él y Naruto, el Hokage solo sentía como su chakra era drenado rápidamente por el sello, Enma lo alejó y lo sentó, pero Hiruzen ni si quiera podía mantenerse en pie por el agotamiento de chakra.

"¿qué harás ahora sarutobi?" preguntó Enma mirando a Naruto con cuidado. El rubio deshizo su capa de chakra.

Todos los jounin aterrizaron frente a Enma y poniéndose en guardia para evitar que Naruto se acercara al hokage

"increíble, controla el chakra del kyubii a la perfección" comento Hayate nervioso por la titánica pelea que había ocurrido frente a él.

"estilo de tierra: gran dragón de tierra" "estilo de fuego: gran dragón de fuego" "estilo de viento: gran vendaval de viento" dijeron Neko, Genma y Asuma en un ataque combinado que creyeron detendría a Naruto al menos por un momento.

"ni si quiera ah usado su rinnegan, no puedo ni imaginar cuan poderoso sería si lo hiciera, nos humillo sin usarlo y sin el chakra del kyubii, es un monstruo" pensaba yugao mientras incrementaba la cantidad de chakra en su dragón de tierra.

"mokuton: Inu takeru no Mikoto" grito Naruto y de las ramas salieron tres cabezas de perros gigantes de madera que se estiraron cada una enfrentándose a un dragón y al ataque de viento.

Naruto apareció en medio de los tres mientras rayos desbordaban de su cuerpo todos sintieron como si el tiempo pasara demasiado lento cuando Naruto golpeo la espada de Hayate rompiéndola y dándole un golpe en el estomago que lo mando e volar, pero aun no había despegado del todo cuando Naruto golpeó la barbilla de Genma mandándolo a volar también, ambos apenas estaban despegando cuando Naruto dio un golpe a la máscara de Neko rompiéndola en el proceso y también cuando dio una patada a Asuma en el pecho, Gai fue el único que resistió su golpe con sus brazos mientras parecía que los otros cuatro jounin salían volando al mismo tiempo en direcciones diferentes.

"me toca" dijo Gai a punto de darle un golpe a Naruto, pero el rubio alzó la cabeza mirando a gai a los ojos, al instante gai se paralizó, con sus ojos en un efecto similar al sharingan metió a Gai en un genjutsu y también lo mando a volar.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Enma mientras se ponía en frente de Hiruzen. Naruto sonrió. "ugh"

Enma perdió el color de sus ojos cuando sintió el golpe que naruto había hundido en su estómago, parecía querer salir por su espalda, y escupiendo saliva e inconsciente fue que Enma desapareció en una nube de humo regresando a su reino de invocación. Mientras tanto Hiruzen se recostó en la rama. Naruto le acercó un kunai a su garganta.

"creo que gane" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa presumida.

"si, parece que si" respondió Hiruzen aun recuperando el aliento.

"¿es eso suficiente?" pregunto naruto extendiéndole la mano.

"si, si yo creo que, si" dijo Hiruzen tomando la mano de Naruto, y al instante sintió como si todo su chakra hubiera regresado a él, sentía que podía batallar aún más, pero ya había terminado todo.

Ambos bajaron de un salto, los otros jounin también bajaron aun sosteniéndose los lugares donde Naruto los había golpeado.

"nada mal niño" dijo Genma, los demás aún seguían con caras doloridas.

"así que este es el poder de un vampiro" pensaron los jounin sensei y Yugao.

"JAJAJAJA, les dieron una paliza" dijo Ino junto a todas las novias de Naruto.

Todos voltearon a verlas, estaban sentadas en fila comiendo palomitas y bebiendo soda, parecía que habían visto todo el combate.

"Naru-chan les dio una paliza jajaja" dijo Temari mientras comía más palomitas.

"¿Cuándo?" pregunto Yugao.

"desde el principio" respondió Anko. "el chico pájaro esta por allá" dijo ella, parecía estar curado y vendado, pero aun dormido, esto refiriéndose al anbu Tori.

"Debo reconocerlo, no hablabas solo por que si" dijo el Hokage aun sosteniendo su costado.

"bueno, fue divertido, deberíamos hacerlo otro día" respondió Naruto.

"los que crean necesitar atención médica por favor acérquense aquí" dijo Tsunade con unas camas improvisadas de tierra, y todos menos Naruto fueron a que las chicas los revisaran.

"tu novio es un monstruo" dijo yugao solo queriendo darse un baño y dormir por una semana.

"jajaja, y no lo has visto serio" respondió Anko mientras trataba a yugao.

"y dime, ¿tu también eres así de fuerte?" preguntó Asuma a su alumna que lo atendía.

"a ese nivel, creo que si, pero sin mis sellos de restricción" dijo ella, Asuma solo se recostó con un suspiro, vampiras problemáticas.

"Tsunade, ven a mi oficina más tarde, quiero hablar contigo" dijo El anciano a la tetuda mientras lo curaba.

"como quieras" respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

El día terminó, y ahora con todas las cosas puestas en su lugar, el Hokage tomó una decisión, pero eso tendría que esperar, porque ya estaban cerca los exámenes chunin.


End file.
